Angelus Errare
by Kuti
Summary: CHAPTER 28 finally up!! day? The finding of the last key sphere is need of two people to execute this final journey of the keys. And, with Lynx's plan, how would the gang formulate a plan in time before the fated time? Find OUT!!
1. A parting that was never meant to be

Chrono Cross:   
A Time of Reminiscence  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, everyone. Well I guess I should say that the characters of Chrono Cross are not mine, they're rightfully Squaresoft and not mine, so don't sue me.   
  
It first starts with Kidd's POV during Schala's six minute speech about everything is not useless or no such thing as a pawn thingy, but ends up in a third-person kind of thing later. Well anywayz enjoy the story! ;D  
  
  
  
  
Chapter1- A parting that was never meant to be...  
  
The Devour of Time is defeated, my mother freed from her imprisonment for many years, and the two parallel worlds are about to be weaved together. I never knew that we would leave like this. Just when we were getting to know each other. This was like the third time I left him, if you include the time when I was ill with Hydra poison and when Lynx, inside Serge's body, stabbed me with my own dagger.   
  
Yet, even though we were apart, we end up back together as if it was Fate. This third time for being apart, it will be forever. He will return to his own time, not remembering the adventures or the emotions in this quest to save mankind and Demi-humans from devastation of the Dragon God and Devour of Time. Including our forty-two, forty-three, no, forty-one friends will forget this journey (excluding Harle of course since she is a dark moon dragon) and our friendship that was skyrocketing like a speeding bullet will skyrocket down to the bottom of the earth, the time of strangers.   
  
I will miss them all. Everything we've been through, everything we shared our dreams of like brothers and sisters, I'll miss them all. Serge...I will miss him the most out of all.   
  
The first time we met at Cape Howl, I suddenly felt my heart race as I gaze into his deep Sapphire eyes, his curiousness of my appearance out of nowhere and why I was helpin' him. Even for a Radical Dreamer, I have heart to help people like Sis would do when she took care of me and the other kids known as me buddies. But, Serge...no...he's more than a friend. More like a soul mate. He was quiet, but understands how everyone feels when he/she is sad or needs help.   
  
And...up until I saw him at the front of the boat, gazing into the night sky with one leg on top of the boat, the other extended inside, and his hand on the sail heading to Terra Tower, I realized that I fell in love with him. Never wanting to be separate from him again. I just want to chat alongside him, share a lot of fun stuff together when this is over, fight alongside him. In no way I wanted this feeling to leave me.   
  
But, that time did come as Schala began to describe everything about this situation and about killin' one another and hurtin' one another is pointless.  
  
"I will continue to follow my father and brother's footsteps to become a great dragoon. I'm looking forward the next time we meet Serge, Kidd. Farewell," said Glenn as we wave him good-bye, his body phased off with an expression of sadness swiping in his face. Every single friend we made said our good-byes as they continue to fade away to their own times.  
  
Serge and I were the last two there, not saying a single word. Without me knowing, I took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. "...Well I guess this is 'See ya later' mate. But, I'll find ya. Sometime, somewhere, I'm bloody sure of it."  
  
He looked at me, even more melancholy in his eyes than me. But, he never left his eyes off me. "No matter where you are, no matter what time period you live in, I'll find ya."  
  
I felt a sudden chill that it was time for us to depart to our own worlds. "I'm sure...that I'll find you," I said reluctantly. His feet began to disappear as we still gazed into each other. I can feel me own tears forming in my eyes. I was actually startin' to cry, me...Kidd the great with the infamous Radical Dreamers, crying. Well, I guess this is how I feel when people who I hold dear like Serge go far, far away from me.   
  
"Good-bye...Kidd. I'll never forget you..." he said. And those were his last words to me.   
  
His whole body began to fade, his warmth on his hands is subsiding as I still held on. Serge began to smile at me one last time as if he knows we'll see each other again. I looked at him and I couldn't hold my sadness any longer. Tears began to streak my face, releasing my weak point.   
  
He was surprised at first, but grinned at me again, his whole body about to phase out. Within minutes, he disappeared to his own time; no longer I can feel his warmth. I fell to my knees, crying helplessly like a baby. Even though I'll be searching for him, I just felt like crying since saying good-bye is so painful.  
  
"I'll find ya Serge. Even if you don't remember me. I don't care. I'll find ya."   
  
And so, I started to phase out of the area, landing on a sandy beach with a boat ready for me at shore. I knew that this place ain't El Nido Archipelago since the familiar scent of Termina's famous Squid gut pasta isn't in the air with people's laughter echoing in the cerulean skies. At that time, I know what to do. I must find Serge, no matter what it takes. Even if I have to search the world over and over again. I will find him, the one whom I fell in love with, the one who is best friends with. Serge, I'll find ya...  
  
  
  
  



	2. The return of the Chrono Trigger

Chrono Cross: Time of Reminiscence  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ah well, here we go again. I don't own Chrono Cross or the characters or the items or the elements, etc. etc.   
  
*Sorry if some words don't make any sense. I was listening to music while typing this story (help me get some visual in my head. I usually listen to music when I'm drawing too ;D). Well, enjoy   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The return of the Chrono Trigger...  
  
The beautiful clear ocean of Opassa beach; the place where everything all started and where everything ends, the very place where a young adventurous boy was stripped from his home and own time to Another world similar to his own but different.   
  
A young girl, wearing a white dress with her hair in a braid tied in a simple pink bow, stood there, looking off to the distance. It has been one year since her epic journey with Serge, the Chrono Trigger, ended. For all these months, she has been searching for him. Journeying far and wide with a boat and her Prism Dagger as her only protection.   
  
"I wonder where you could be? I tried so hard to find you, Serge. Everywhere I go from here to the next island," said Kidd as she gazed into the horizon. "If only I have clues of where you are, then it would be easier to find you."  
  
The waves of the ocean kept on rolling back and forth on the sandy beach, making her feel the cold salty water. She was about to leave when she heard an annoying voice in the distance.  
  
"Come on! Let's talk right here."  
  
"Agh...I want to go back to sleep. I had a tiring day yesterday from you making me get you all those Komodo Dragon scales. Can't you tell that I had a lot of things to do yesterday besides getting those Dragon Scales?"  
  
"Stop being such a lazy bum, Serge. We never have a chance to chat at Opassa Beach like old times remember? Now come on!"   
  
"..."  
  
"Serge?" said Kidd, her hopes rising to the limit. She vaguely turned to the direction where she heard the voices, waiting patiently.   
  
Out from the entrance, a red haired young girl, about Kidd's age, wearing a purple skirt that reaches to her ankles and a brown vest, came out, ringing her hands around a man, about a year older than both Kidd and the girl, wearing gray overall-like clothing with a black belt outside around the waistband, a long blue shorts inside the overalls along with a big black shirt, and a red bandana with yellow designs wore around the top of his head.  
  
"It's Serge! I've...finally found him!" said Kidd, rejoicing to herself. The two stopped at the edge of the shores, gazing into the horizon.  
  
Kidd's rejoicing suddenly stopped when a sudden thought came to her. "Probably he already married Leena by this time." She slumped down in the wet sand, where the water rolls back and forth from the sea and hugged her knees, gazing down.  
  
Serge finally has his arm free from Leena's grasp and started shaking the numbness away. "Gosh Leena, you have to do that. I didn't want to come here, but no my-mom-has-to-force-me, while she has to drag me all the way down here," thought Serge. Relieved that his lack of feeling on his right arm disappeared, he saw something at the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a figure, sitting down in the rolling water, her hair blowing through the wind beautifully with her head bowing down.  
  
"Finally give up Serge? You have a weak spot against women, don't you?" asked Leena, smirking slyly.   
  
"..."  
  
"Serge?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Serge??"  
  
"........."  
  
"Seerrrrrggggeeeeee!!!!!" yelled Leena, snapping him from his daze.  
  
"Ow, what you do that for?" asked Serge, rubbing off the ringing in his ear.  
  
"What's up with you? Can't you see I'm trying to make a conversation with you? Geez, you suddenly changed a year ago after you fell unconscious. Anyways, like I said, you have a weakness for women, don't you?"  
  
"............"   
  
"Grr... SERGE!!!!!"   
  
"What?!" said Serge, very annoyed in his expression.  
  
"Agh, never mind," sighed Leena, turning where Serge was looking. She began to roll her eyes. "What is that person thinking?"  
  
Serge gazed at the figure again, completely dazed for a second time once he laid eyes on the figure.   
  
"That's stupid of her sitting in the water. Is she trying to be a mermaid or something? And look, she doesn't even mind at all. At least I have smarts for being dry, right Serge?"  
  
Visions started to flow into Serge's mind from the events a year ago. A picture of Kidd went through his mind, smiling down at him at Cape Howl, ready for anything to kick the heck out of Karsh and the Shaker Brothers when all of them are enemies.   
  
"Hey, Serge. How about you and me team up for a while. Those blokes wouldn't leave alone just like that. And to tell you the truth, I'm new to these islands. It's pretty lonely to travel alone, heh heh."  
  
Her voice echoed in his mind, not having a clue who Kidd is.   
  
  
Another vision of her, sitting down with her dagger in front of her, reflecting the moon's light. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and began to speak. "I...was a orphan when I was a baby. Someone took me in and raised me as if I was her own little sister. She had strange inventions around her house, we were poor, but we were happy...Then that-"  
  
"Serge, let's go over there, so we don't have to see this loon here," said Leena, about to grab his arm again.   
  
Serge began to walk over to the figure, not having a clue why he's going over there.   
  
"Serge, where you going?! Don't go near her or you'll catch her craziness! Serge!" yelled Leena, trying to get his attention with her so called made up superstition. But it didn't go through and he kept on walking.  
  
Kidd, her head down still, was in deep thought for a while, trying to get rid of the disappointment in her.   
  
"Excuse me, are you all right?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Kidd jumped with a start and raised her head. Right beside her stood Serge, leaning against his knees with the support of his arms. Serge began to blush slightly as he saw her blue eyes meeting his.  
  
"Urm... are you okay?" asked Serge again, scratching his head.  
  
Kidd looked at him blankly and started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Serge, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Hehehe, this is the first time that I ever saw a person blush when they ask if I'm okay," said Kidd, laughing.  
  
Serge, blinking a bit, didn't get it at first, but then he started laughing along with her. "Hehehe, yeah that is funny isn't it?" He began to sit by her and laughed along with her.  
  
"I don't believe this! They're actually laughing and having a conversation. Why do I have a hard time making a conversation with Serge? I guess it's true that he's been distancing from me ever since that "day" and asking me these weird questions like Terra Tower and Fate," said Leena, pouting bitterly.  
  
Serge and Kidd still chuckled as their laughter echoed around the surroundings of Opassa Beach. "Hehehe, but I'm okay. Thanks for asking."  
  
"That's good. You have your head down and you look as though your ill or somethin'. But I'm glad you're alright."   
  
They fell silent for a moment, trying to keep up with their acquaintance. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" asked Serge, breaking the silence.  
  
'I guess he did forget, did he?" thought Kidd. "My name's Schala Kidd Zeal."  
  
"Schala Kidd Zeal...?"  
  
"But, you can call me Kidd."  
  
"Kidd...? Odd, that sounds so familiar. But, you also look familiar too."  
  
"My guess that yer Serge, ain't it?" asked Kidd, getting into her Australian accent once again and pretending that she didn't know him.  
  
"Y-yeah, how do you know?"  
  
"Err...when that girl, whatever her name is, was callin' out to ya and draggin' ya all the way here."  
  
"Oh I see. I guess you heard her little compliments of calling a loon."  
  
"Yup, you got it right mate. But, it did kinda hurt..."  
  
"Sorry if she's being rude. She's like one of those girls whose too high tempered and too picky about things. Even though we're best friends, she's kind of annoying in my case...Kidd, you look as though you don't mind getting wet."  
  
Kidd looked at the ground and smiled, "Yer right again, Serge. I don't really mind if I get wet or not. I love the ocean. Whenever the sea's water touch me, I feel calm, making me think about happy stuff in me past. Kinda makes me think about me own past"  
  
"Really? Like what past?" asked Serge, beginning to grow interested in Kidd.  
  
"Umm...well...you see...I was-"  
  
  
Out of nowhere, a huge Giant Gloop, a larger version of the orange gloops, came from behind, attacking the two.  
  
"What the...!" said Serge, taking out his swallow, the "Masamune." "What the hell is this thing? Run away Kidd, I'll try to hold this thing back."  
  
"Run away? Hah! My arse! You can't fight this alone mate."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kidd smirked mysteriously as she took off her white dress. Serge began to wave his arms frantically and turning his face away from hers, thinking that he would see her under garments. But instead of finding a simple white garment, Serge saw her in a red over-shirt with yellow designs around the edges, as her skirt is the same design; a short white spaghetti strap shirt that revealed her whole stomach, wearing brown gloves and brown shoes with triangle symbols on her cheeks and elbows, and around her waist lay a blue sheath with a Prism dagger on it.   
  
Serge couldn't believe what he saw as Kidd started to put up her long blonde hair into a ponytail braid, using her pink ribbon. It was done sloppily but she ended up leaving it the way it is since her hair was layered. She turned to Serge, who was beginning to turn red.  
  
"Like I said, you simply can't do this alone, mate. Let's team up to defeat this thing. C'mon, don't be shy," said Kidd, taking out her dagger and went to her fighting position.   
  
"Kidd...Kidd...why does it sound familiar?" thought Serge, looking at every aspect of her. His vision came to him again and this time, he compared it to Kidd. All of a sudden, the memories of Kidd suddenly rushed back to him, making his face lighten. "Kidd!" yelled Serge joyfully.  
  
"Oi, I guess ya finally remembered me, mate. Well, we can't talk right now. We have to fight this thing together like old times," said Kidd, smiling.   
  
He nodded and went to her side, prepared himself in his fighting stance. The Giant Gloop started to attack them, but the two easily dodged his assault. "I'll go first mate. You know these kind of things are hard to hit without a red innate person," said Kidd, running in for the first attack. She started off with a stab, a weak point of her attack. Then, she started to slash numeral times with the blade of her dagger. With one jump, she did a strong uppercut using her blade again.   
  
She jumped back when her stamina wasn't that high, preparing to cast a tech. skill. Serge started attacking the Giant Gloop with his Masamune, doing at least two double slashes using the end of his blade and one gash, using both hands to decrease the monster's HP.   
  
"Hopefully this works," said Kidd, holding her hands behind her. With the support of her arms, Kidd threw sharp red objects (RedPin), piercing through Giant Gloop's jelly physique. It fell just a bit, but didn't die.  
  
"Bloody hell. Me skills decreased during the months. I need more practice!" She turned around to Serge, looking at him directly. "Sorry about this, mate. My skills didn't really improve much after I stopped me fighting. Not like me apologizing to ya."  
  
"Kidd...I..."  
  
Behind her, the Giant Gloop started to use one of its tech. Skills, "TakeIn."  
  
"Kidd! Look out!" said Serge trying to move her out. But, it was too late.  
  
"Serge! Help!" yelled Kidd, as she went inside Giant Gloop's physique. She began to move violently, suffocating, trying to get air and trying to escape. Her consciousness fades away when her image of Serge is beginning to haze.   
  
"KIDD! You bastard, let her go!" yelled Serge, his anger rising every second. He was about to attack it, but realized what will happen. "Damn, if I attack this thing, I would be hurtin' Kidd too. What should I do? I better think fast!" Serge looked how far Kidd was inside, which was not really in the middle. He finally realized what to do.   
  
"I got it! But, I just hope I don't hurt her. Kidd, hang on!" He swung his left arm back, a white aura surrounding him. As the white aura subsided a bit, he started dashing into the Giant Gloop using the edge of his Masamune (DashandSlash), and landed at the backside of the Giant Gloop. It started to burst in pain and withered into the sand, letting Kidd drop to the ground, covered with purplish gue all over her.   
  
When it was safe, Serge ran over to Kidd, lying there with no movement at all. "Kidd?! You alright, Kidd?!"  
  
She didn't answer, as her eyes were about to close. "Kidd, hang in there. I'll take care of you, just hang on!"  
  
"S-Serge..." she said silently, her consciousness finally gone. The last thing she heard and felt was Serge's voice and he holding her limp body in his arms, running towards Arni.   
  
  
*End of Chapter 1*   
  
Well, hope you like it. I'm currently working on the third chapter and working on crossover fanfic on Chrono Cross/Zelda.   
  



	3. Remembering the old days

Chrono Cross: Time of Reminiscence

Chrono Cross: Time of Reminiscence

Disclaimer: Well I should say, once again, that I don't own Chrono Cross or the characters or anything in that game, it's rightfully for Squaresoft.

*Sorry for the long wait, I just got back from my big birthday vacation at Long Beach. I was gonna put this up back in July, but it seems stuff just came up and kept me busy. And the site was having trouble, so my timing right then was bad. But anyways, thanks for the reviews. It really encourages me to write more. Well anyways, enjoy 2nd chapter! And, just in case, this is my first fanfic story of Chrono Cross. So be easy on me, 'kay?

Chapter 2- Arni Village: Remembering the old days and recalling dreams come.

_ _

_"Kidd, hang in there. I'll take care of you. Just hang on! Don't leave me!" Footsteps where heard running fast in the grassy plain._

_ _

_ _

_"Oh, its you Serge, why are you running so fast like that? Oh my, who's this?"_

_ _

_ _

_"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm in a hurry to help her." A door swung open with a loud smack. "Mom, are you here!? Kidd needs help!"_

_ _

_ _

_"Serge, why are you home early? And who is this… Kidd? Wait...don't tell me that the young girl you're holding is-"_

_ _

_ _

_"Yeah mom, she needs help!" A squeaky door opened, entering a room with two wind chimes that made a mystical sound from the rhythm of the wind. Movement suddenly protruded her body and someone laid her on a soft thing._

_ _

_ _

_"Kidd, don't worry. I try my best to get you well." Something warm came on her cheek and footsteps started to fade away._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Kidd opened her eyes, after recalling the sounds and feelings she felt and heard during her knock out. "Oi...what just happened to me...?" 

She slowly sat up, looking around. "How did I end up here? Wait, me amulet!" She looked into her pouch but didn't find her belt and her dagger. "Where the bloody hell is me things? Agh, my over-shirt is gone too. Whoever stole me stuff is gonna get their arse kicked," she retorted and leaped out of bed crossly. 

But instead of landing, she stumbled and fell to the ground, almost hitting the nightstand. "Oof! Bugger, I'm still weak in the legs!" she retorted again. A picture frame fell on her face, as she was about to get up. "Agh, what the...! Err...stupid thing! I'm gonna..." 

Kidd was about to throw it until something caught her eye. She slowly glimpse at it. "This...is," Kidd slowly fingered the image, dazed, "...a picture of...all of us...before we went off to defeat the Devourer of Time..." gasped Kidd in surprise. "But only all forty-two of us have this picture so we can remember this whole adventure in our hearts. So...this must be Serge's room." She heard the little wind chimes, glimmering in the sunlight as it made its mystical sound with the sea breeze. 

"Well, that's stupid of me. I shouldn't figure it out by now with the wind chimes. I guess this is what I get for being unconscious for...sometime. Come to think of it, where's Serge?"

With nothing else to do until Serge comes back, Kidd started to explore his room. She never had a chance to look in his room with all the adventures around. Frankly, the things he collects and his room all neat somehow amazed Kidd; books in shelves and two on the desk, the surface of his drawer full with pictures and shells that look beautiful, a chair near the balcony, looking towards the ocean, and many stuff that she couldn't name. 

"So this how Serge's room looks like. Oi, it's cleaner than Korcha's, no offense of course. And more of those pictures too."

She picked the nearest one on the drawer and began to look at it. Without a doubt, it was Serge when he was three with his father Wazuki. "Aww, how cute Serge was. He'll probably be embarrassed when I show him these. But, it's sad that he lost his father at a young age. Poor Serge."

Kidd started to pick another one after putting back the first one. This time, it was a picture of Serge and Leena at the age of seven, smiling at Opassa Beach. "Cute too. I guess they were swimming at Opassa Beach when they took this pic. Wait, this scene looks awfully familiar. Ah well, on to the next one." 

Another image she picked up is when Serge was seventeen, with his mom and Leena at age sixteen. "I wouldn't say anything about this pic but he sure is taller than his mom."

The last picture she saw on the drawer was a pic of Serge, Glenn, and herself at the entrance of Termina, posing. "Hehehe, I remember this day. We went to Termina to get some drinks before kicking the arse off of the Devourer of Time. I was pretty sure that Serge and Glenn got real drunk with Sake that we got kicked out of the bar."

Kidd walked around a bit and sat back down on the bed, her legs feeling weak. "What's wrong with me today? I feel all jittery and weak." She leaned back on the pillow and looked up the ceiling, thinking about those memories. Her eyes darted around the room until to her surprise; another picture was on the nightstand, near the bed and facing Kidd.

"Huh, what's this?" She sat up and looked at it. "Wait...a minute...this picture...it's..." stumbled Kidd as she blushed. The picture showed a picture of Serge and herself, on Korcha's boat with the ocean to their backs. 

From out of nowhere, a loud kicking sound that came from the balcony made Kidd jerk and alert in her position. She gently put the picture back on the nightstand and cautiously walked over there, keeping a watchful eye of her every move.

Another sound was heard when Kidd was close enough to see, but not close enough to be seen. 

"Whoever's there is gonna get their arses kicked so hard, IT will kiss the moons!" retorted Kidd, prepared for action. 

Moments passed and there's nothing coming out of Serge's balcony. No movement, no noise; just plain quietness with the sound of the waves. 

"Err…I thought there would be some action. Bugger, I hate quietness. It gives me the creeps. What the bloody hell is goin' on?" She started to walk over to the balcony; her heart beat increasing its throb. Kidd looked over warily and slowly fell to her knees in relief, her heart beating normally again.

Serge was sitting on the rails, gazing into the horizon with the sea breeze flowing through his ocean color hair. He seems not to notice Kidd behind him.

"Oi Serge, don't scare me like that. At least tell me you were there, mate."

"…"

"Eh? Are ya listenin' to me or are ya deaf? C'mon on mate, talk to me!" There was no answer again, making Kidd steam up in the back. 

Kidd began walking violently, with a huge angry glare at Serge, who was still in the depths of his reminiscence. She leaned towards Serge and realized the problem. 

"Tch, no wonder. He's in his own world again. Well, I guess it's back to the old trick all over again," sighed Kidd, starting to look around. Somewhere around the balcony, she found something that made her smile uncanny like.

Kidd picked it up and with one heave…

"WAH!" yelled a very freaked out Serge as he felt the cold salty water soaking into his skin. He started to move crazy, trying to keep his balance on the rails. With one thud, he landed on the floor, his right arm and leg straight above his face.

Kidd began to laugh, seeing his face all soaked and his eyes swirling. "Grrr, what did you do that for?! I wasn't screaming FIRE and running like a mad man or any…any…ACHOO!" 

She continued to laugh when Serge was walking out of his room, unaware that his wet shoes are making mouse-like squeaks. 

Marge was looking out the village when she heard that squeaky sound, her face turning pale. She went over to the cabinet and quickly grabbed a broom.

Serge was coming downstairs, minding his own business when…

"AHHH! YOU STUPID MOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" yelled Marge, whacking a broom on Serge's head.

"Agh, Mom!"

"I SAID GET OUT, YOU STUPID MOUSE! OR IT'S CAT CHOW FOR YOU!"

"But…ow… mom-"

"Serge, don't bother me right now! Can't you see that I'm getting this mouse out of our house?" pleaded his mom, still whacking away.

"I can see that mom. But, you're-"

"Serge, don't make me...repeat…my…self?" Marge finally opened her eyes.

"Mom…I… can… see… that… but there's only one problem. I'M THAT BIG FAT SQUEAKY LITTLE MOUSE WHO HAPPENS TO GET A PIECE OF CHEESE!!!" yelled Serge annoyed. Besides being all soaked and filled with straw on his hair and mouth, several bumps formed on top of Serge's head.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Serge," said Marge, sweat dropping. "But, why in heavens are you-"

"Don't even ask mom," replied Serge, grabbing his towel and headed back upstairs with nothing more to say.

"Aww, did the poor little mouse get whacked by his mommy," teased Kidd.

"Err…shut up! It wasn't my fault that my shoes sounded like a mouse," retorted Serge as he dried his hair roughly. "And it wasn't my fault that I got wet since SOMEONE got me wet with a pail full of water."

"Sorry, mate. That was the only way to get ya out of yer trance. And besides, I did that to ya numerals of times before."

Serge finally had his hair dry and began walking to his drawer. Kidd looked away, glaring at the picture near the nightstand again. "Serge, I guess you still remember those days, eh? What took you so long to remember me?" asked Kidd, fumbling the sheets on Serge's bed.

"I guess you can say that I couldn't recognize you in that white gown and your hair down. And I couldn't tell if you were you or I might make that my ten-thousandth time for misunderstanding," said Serge, now putting on a fresh black shirt and shorts. "But, somehow I don't really like your girlish-"

"What?! You don't like me new style?!" interrupted Kidd with a anger tone in her voice.

"No, no. I don't mean that. You look…cute in it. But, you look even cuter in those clothes."

Kidd began to blush as she heard the compliment. Instead of thanking him, she laughed out the embarrassment away, which is a usual routine of hers whenever someone compliments her. Otherwise, if the compliment was right-down bad, she'll kick their arses with an upper punch for extra.

"So Serge, how you doin' after all these months that passed by without me?" asked Kidd, turning to see Serge sitting by her, fully dressed in his usual clothing.

"Pretty good so far. Sometimes tiring too when it comes to chores around the house. I never really have the time to go to Termina or anything with Leena convincing me to get her Komodo Dragon scales for her."

  
  


Kidd bowed down her head as Serge mentioned Leena, her very thoughts rushing into her mind while listening to Serge talking. The thoughts that rushed through her skeptical mind made her feel melancholy and hurt inside. Kidd never thought she would get this feeling ever again. 

"Kidd, what's wrong?" asked Serge, leaning down, looking directly at her. "Are you still a bit knocked out from the fight at Opassa Beach?"

_"Opassa Beach, that's where everythin' had started. Where Serge and Leena talked about their life before he was stripped into Another World where I first met him,' _thought Kidd, remembering that day.

"Kidd…? Kidd!" called Serge, shaking her from her thoughts.

'_They…were meant to be together after all these months. They've been friends for a long time and he's closer to her than he is with me. But…why does it hurt?_

_'_

_ _

__"Kidd, answer me. Are you alright?" asked Serge.

"Huh, what?" said Kidd, shaking her head from her feelings.

"You all right? You seem kind of…occupied," said Serge, now with a tone of concern and his blue eyes full of worry.

She glanced at him and smiled, "I-I'm okay, mate. I…just got a lot of things in me mind right now. No worries mate."

Silence protruded between them, Kidd went to her thoughts again while Serge looked her, still with concern and worry in her eyes. He knows that if he snaps her out of her trance, she'll get angry.

"Serge…I guess you and Leena are really together from now on, aren't ya?" asked Kidd solemnly.

"What?" Serge looked at her, his eyes wandering from worry to surprise, widening by every second.

"…You married Leena by now, ain't that right? Don't worry, I won't come between you and her. Besides, you know her more than me…and I understand that."

"What are you saying?" asked Serge.

Tears began to form in her eyes, showing the hurt from her broken heart. Of how much it's broken and how much pain she suffered. But, Kidd tried to hold them back. 

"Maybe I am just a copy of my mother. I can't even kill a simple kind of monster. I'm nothing more than a useless life form that was only born for one purpose in life without dreamin' about their future! Maybe I shouldn't gone with Lucca, to be with her in the skies above instead of seeing how everything turned out bloody bad in me life." 

"Don't say that Kidd! It's not like you to be like this," said Serge, finally come to terms of what Kidd is talking about. He grabbed her hands suddenly, looking into her light blue eyes that reflect the summer skies. 

"I think your misunderstanding things. I never married Leena, Kidd. Never did, never will. At that time of the adventures we both gone through, I've been distancing from her and we never gone back to the way we were before I was gone to Another World where I met you." Kidd looked up in his determined blue eyes, her tears returning to her. 

"And that battle with that Giant Gloop, you'd usually beat it til it dies, but somehow you declined. I guess the penalty looking for me really did put away your fighting spirit. Probably something is holding back your spirit from fighting. And… I thought…I lost you again, when we…finally found each other." Serge looked away from her, thinking.

Utter silence once again went in the room, making the two feel uneasy. Changing the subject, Kidd finally spoke out.

"Serge…when you left me…after defeating the Devourer of Time and releasing my mom from its bloody grasp, I felt…lonely again at that very moment. Remindin' me of my past with Sis leaving me, my friends leaving me, and now, you leaving me. Everyone who I hold dear is leaving me." Kidd could no longer hold the tears that she held so long. Without a doubt, she let them streak down her cheek. 

"Huh?"

"I've been…searching for you all this time. You're the only one that have ever been

me best mate. The only…one who understands me. I just couldn't…couldn't," stumbled Kidd, her heart beginning to feel the pain she felt when she was lonely, her very weak spot taking over her strong mentally feelings. She couldn't bear any longer with the pain, so she started crying. Serge never saw her like this. Crying like a fragile baby, helpless in her part.

"Kidd…it's okay, don't cry," said Serge, wrapping his warm, strong arms around Kidd, hugging her. "Don't say everyone is leaving you. Probably its just your own feelings giving false thoughts about you, but I'm gonna say this. There are friends all around here in this world like Glenn, Orlha, Steena, Greco, Guile, Marcy, Karsh, Nikki, Miki, Korcha, Macha, Mel, and so on and so forth; they're all here. If I still have my memories of the past, they should remember also. They will be there for you Kidd. I will be there for you," said Serge, gently rocking Kidd back and forth, comforting her with his hug. 

Kidd, on the other hand, was taken back by surprise with Serge's hug. But, she started drifting with his movement, beginning to feel at ease. At that moment, Kidd started to realize the point in Serge's words.

"Yer…right Serge. Even though Lucca and my old friends are no longer around, you and the others are still around and you guys will always be there for me. Why am I crying like a sissy? I should live on with me life, thinking that I am not alone and move on to a brighter future," said Kidd, feeling the confidence in her words.

"Feeling better?" She nodded and lifted her head up from Serge's shoulder. He smiled down at her, seeing the old Kidd back to normal.

_'I was so caught up with worries that I couldn't kick the scrony arse off that Giant Gloop. This time around, when I fight, I'll surely beat any creature with me dagger around.'_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Kidd leaned back her head into Serge's shoulder. The two stayed like that, hugging each other for any remains of their troubles. Kidd wanted this touchable moment to last. 

Few minutes later, Serge broke the hug and started walking to the door. "We better head down there before my mom comes here. You better get your stuff back on before going downstairs. It should be dried up by now. Later." He disappeared downstairs, leaving Kidd alone in the room. 

Kidd sat there for a moment, absorbing his warmth in her skin, feeling cozy and secure. "This is the first time…he ever did that to me. What changed him all of a sudden? Well, I better do as he says." She finally stood up and started to put on her stuff.

Meanwhile, Serge and his mom were sitting down near the window, talking a bit. "Did your friend Kidd recovered consciousness?" asked Marge worriedly.

"Yeah, she's out of it and regained consciousness. No broken limbs or sprains. I'm just glad she's all right."

"That's good to hear. There's something I want to ask you Serge. How do you know Kidd? I never seen her around Arni."

"What? Well…err…uhh…that is…you see-" Kidd walked in, greeted Marge with a smile. _"Phew, saved by her,"_ thought Serge, sighing in his chair.

"Hi, Mrs…?"

"Just call me Marge, Kidd. It's nice to see you well. After that incident a few hours ago, I thought you might never regain consciousness. Please sit down." Kidd took her advice and sat on a chair near Serge. "I see you are not from around here. Are you new to these islands?"

Kidd looked Serge for a moment, showing an expression of nervousness. He only smiled at her, reassuring her that his mom is a nice and trusted person. "Urm…yeah, sort of. I travel a lot to different islands and continents on me own."

"You, a young girl traveling alone? Doesn't your family worry about you?"

"Mom!" interrupted Serge, giving her the look that she shouldn't mention Kidd's parents.

Kidd looked down, her long blonde bangs blocking her eyes. "I…actually…don't have any…family. I was an orphan all my life."

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry about that," apologized Marge. Kidd gestured her and smiled convincing Marge it was fine.

"Don't worry. I've been alone for all these years that I'm used to it." Complete silence protruded the house again.

"…Kidd, you may stay here as long as you want. I never met a young girl that is so brave like you with the horrible past behind your back like that."

"Umm…well…T-thanks." Kidd glanced at Serge who showed a wide grin.

"Oh my goodness, you two must be starving. I'll go fix up dinner right away. Gosh, it must be five o clock right now."

Serge stood up quickly, glaring at his mom. "Err…Mom, do you need any help?"

Marge turned around and shook her head. "It's okay. You go ahead and talk to Kidd. After all, she is your friend, right?" Marge disappeared into the kitchen.

"Right, mom," said Serge. He glanced at Kidd for a moment. He noticed that she was fond of Arni Village, seeing her glistened with interest. "You look like you never seen Arni Kidd."

Kidd turned and smiled, "It's not what ya think, mate. When I look at yer home, it sorta reminds me of my home. People living peacefully with kids playing without a doubt in their minds. Yeah, it really does remind of home."

"Your home? What is your homeland like Kidd? I only heard you mention about Lucca and your friends. But not your homeland."

"Well, it's probably long gone by now. I'm not sure what really happened why, but if you want to know, I guess so." She turned around again, looking up the blue sky. "My…homeland is in the mainland named Guardia."

_"Guardia?! That name, it sounds so familiar…" thought Serge as he laid his hand on top of his chin._"Radius explained that to me once, the Radius in Another world. He said Guardia went through a major downfall. But, I'm not sure what. Kidd was sick with Hydra poison when I heard of this, so she couldn't of known."__

_ _

_ _

__"But, I know for the fact that it's already in shambles now," said Kidd, turning to the thinking Serge. "Did you know Norris and the Porre Army lives close to Guardia?"  
  


"Huh, the Porre army? Living close to Guardia?"

"Before we were all born, I think it use to be a little village called Porre near the south region of Guardia. Sis told me once that every thousand years, a festival is held at a square called… Leene Square."

"Leene Square?!" said Serge in surprise.

"Yeah, to celebrate the battle between Guardia's King and Queen Leene and a group of beasts from their leader Magus. Well, I never actually been to the fair, but Sis and me buds usually go there to see Leene's Bell ringing beautifully."

"Leene's Bell? Oh no, the one in Dead Sea…it couldn't be…" Serge looked at Kidd surprised.

"Hehehe, mate, yer funny sometimes. You look like a small kid who's confused right now," giggled Kidd.

"…"

"Serge? You all right, mate? You look pale. Are ya comin' down with a cold? If it has to do with the water thang, sorry 'bout that, mate."

"N-no, it's not that. I'm just surprised that you actually told me your homeland's name without breaking out." _'And the thought you actually know about Guardia and Leene's Square…'_

"Nah, I'm used to it mate. It was a long time ago, so no worries about me mate. Just stick with yer life style now and everythin' will be all right like you said to me before."

"Hehehe, I just got a lot of things in my mind that's all." Serge got up and sat across from where Kidd is sitting. 

"A beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Serge, staring at the same direction as Kidd. 

"Yeah, a good day for fishin', swimmin', and probably a good day to travel to Termina."

"You think? Probably we could see Glenn and the others…Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Whaddaya mean, mate? Go swimmin' is a good idea? You know, it's not my kind of month to swi…" 

"No, no. I mean, go to Termina. It's been a while since I been there, you know. We can spend our time there and we could see all our old friends again. We may even borrow Korcha's boat to see Marbule and Guldove. Hehehe, not unless you want that wife-to-be deal with him again," said Serge.

"AH! Don't even think 'bout remindin' me about that! I'd be caught dead marrying that guy! Or I'll kick yer arse to the moons if you mention that one more time!" 

"Sorry, sorry. Hehehe," giggled Serge. 

"Did I hear you say your going to Termina, Serge?" said Leena from behind. Serge and Kidd suddenly jumped from their seats as they heard Leena's voice.

"Don't you ever knock, Leena? You scared me half to death there," panted Serge. 

"Well, we're friends aren't we? So I don't need to knock."

_"Not knocking, eh? That's not a bad idea,"_ thought Kidd with a sly smile running through her mouth. 

Leena looked at Kidd suspiciously as she sat on a chair next to Serge. "Who is she?I never seen her around before?" asked Leena, pointing one finger at Kidd.

"Aw… don't ya know it's rude to point at people? It will discourage a lot of people that way." _'Or kick her arse in some point.'_

_ _

_ _

__"Only to those who wear skimpy little skirts and shirts that are so revealing to men like yours," said Leena with a skeptical grin.

"Grr…what DIDJA SAY!?" retorted Kidd, a stress mark appearing above her head. 

"You every well know what I mean, tom-boy. No, rat girl, hahaha." Kidd's emotions are starting to explode in mid-air after Leena insulted Kidd's way of dressing and personality. And, of course, being called a rat girl.

"Umm…umm…Leena, I wouldn't say that if I were you," said Serge nervously, turning his head left to right, sweat dropping frantically. _"I knew there's gonna be something going on with these two."_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_"Well, at least I don't make friends do stuff for me every single day of their lives, even when they have a busy day. Or drag people to Opassa Beach when they don't WANT to!" said Kidd, trying to cool down her rage._

"WHAT! That's absurd! I don't drag my friends to places! But I did drag Serge a few hours a…Hey! How do you know I dragged Serge to Opassa Beach!" yelled Leena angrily.

"Oh no," sighed Serge in frustration, bobbing his head down. _'Why am I always in the middle. Aiyaaa…'_

"It happens Serge told me about it," said Kidd, folding her arms across her chest.

"Serge, is it true?"

"…" 

"There you go with your silent thing again. What's with you?"

"Can you just leave him alone? He had a tough day today for being me lifesaver."

"Lifesaver? How is did he save your…Wait a minute. Don't tell me that this…this rat girl…" Kidd began to fire up with a grunt after being called rat girl again. "…is…is that loon sitting in the water?!"At that moment, Serge could feel how Kidd's feeling at that moment. Leena calling her a loon and a rat girl wanted was his last straw.

"It happens to be her, Leena. And she has a name too you know. Her name's Kidd and she's my friend that you don't know about," said Serge calmly. 

"WHAT!?" yelled Leena, in a crying tone of voice, running up to Serge with those puppy-like eyes. 

"It's not what you think, Leena. We're just friends." 

_"Just friends, eh?" _

"How do you know her, Serge? You actually made friends with that…that…loon without compromising with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we'll see you later, Leena. Come on Kidd," said Serge, Kidd and him walking outside to Arni quickly.

"HEY WAIT!!!" called Leena from behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Serge and Kidd walked side-by-side as Leena tagged along. "Serge, you didn't answer my question. Tell me who she is and where she came from!" yelled Leena. The people outside looked at Serge and Kidd who were trying to avoid Leena.

"Oh boy, Leena's at it again," said an old man.

"Yes, every single girlfriend friend that Serge makes, Leena is always on his case. Or either that, she drank too much Sake that her mother brought from Termina," said Leena's grandmother. 

"No, I'm not telling you," said Serge. 

Few minutes have passed and now, Serge, Kidd, and Leena pass by the pier.

"Come on Serge, please?"

"No!"

Another few minutes, they pass by Leena's place.

"Pretty please, Serge? With sugar on top?"

"NO!" Kidd began to giggle as she watched the whole scene.

After thirty minutes of thirty-two no's and fifty different questions, the three are in front of Serge's home, still trying to avoid Leena. 

"Okay, okay, Sergey. You can play house with us. I even can let you be the baby," said Leena.

Serge abruptly stopped in his tracks, completely dumbfounded of what Leena just said. "W-what did you say?!"

"HeheheHAHAHAha, Serge, a baby? HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kidd as she fell to the ground.

"Err…Leena! Don't you think we're a little too OLD for that game?!" said Serge, glaring at Leena, a angry mark forming. "No, let me fix it. We're A LOT too OLD for that game!"

"Huh? I thought you said you wanted to play that game with me? And you said you wanted that part."

"Leena! YOU wanted that part! Besides, I never really wanted to play with that game. Never did, never will!" said Serge.

"Oh well. Hey, can you still fit in that pink dress now?" 

"AHH!" cried Serge as he fell to the ground aggravated. 

"Heh, it must be the Sake," said Leena's grandmother.

Soon, another thirty minutes has passed. Serge and Kidd sat down in relief that Leena went to the pier for baby-sitting. Kidd still giggled after the thought of Serge dressed as a baby, wearing a pink dress with a matching pink bow.

"If you're thinking about that, don't you say that to the others when we meet up with them."

"Sorry, mate. I can't get the thought of you as a…HAHAHAHA!"

"Everyone's picking on me today," sighed Serge, breathing in deeply. Marge came out with a smile crossing through her face.

"You guys had fun?" asked Marge warmly.

"Yeah, loads of fun, mom. I had the best time of my life!" said Serge sarcastically. 

"Umm…okay…Well, anyways, its time for dinner."

An hour or so later, Serge and Kidd went up to his room and talked while Marge deals with the dishes. Serge looked out of the balcony looking into the horizon with the sun setting into the boarder of sea perspective. Kidd stared at him for a moment, admiring how mature he grown and how he became even sweeter than before. Even though Leena just blurted out an embarrassing misunderstanding to Serge.

"Kidd, I'll be right back. I just need to do something at Cape Howl," said Serge as he went out the door. "Well, later."

She smiled and nodded, seeing him off and closed the door gently behind him. "He looks like he needs to be alone for a bit." Kidd jumped out of bed and looked out the balcony. She noticed the sun setting into the horizon, an orange-like line lighting the edge of the sea. She sighed and sat on Serge's bed, thinking. "I'm guessing mate forgot to tell his mom about travelin' to Termina." She leaned down on the pillow, breathing in Serge's scent. Kidd smiled as it tickled her nose happy it smelt good. "I wonder what Serge is goin' to do at Cape Howl?" 

Kidd looked up the ceiling and closed her eyes. "What should I do Nel? If yer up there lookin' down at me…right now."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Just so you know, if you put in Kenshin's "Departure" Theme, it will fit in with this part. You don't have to put it in if you want; it's just my opinion. Well back to the story

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At Cape Howl, Serge walked along the rocky ground, looking out into the now moonlight night. Without a doubt he was deep in thought, sighing countless of times. "Nngh…" Serge clinched his eyes shut as flowing images swiped through his mind. 

_ _

_The End of Time, a place where different portholes of timelines stood in straight and dignified lines. Stood there, an old sage looked at the timelines, seeing the events occurred in each one._

__

_ _

_"Serge, a new kind of evil suddenly appeared after the massive battle between the Devourer of Time. Shortly, he will try and disrupt our peaceful world. He will kill everything, including the women and children he will kill. His feelings have nothing more than deep abhorrence to this world and he will stop at nothing to conquer it.But, most of all, no matter what path or decision you make, Serge, "HE" will be after your life."_

_ _

_ _

_Serge looked on as he gasped with the sudden tragic words that will determine his Fate. "Why is this person after my life?"_

_ _

_ _

_The old man stepped out of the dark and into the light, revealing himself the inventor of the "Neo Epoch"; the person who told Serge about the Parallel Worlds of El Nido Archipelago._

_ _

_"Belthasar?" said Serge in surprise. The "Guru of Reason" disappeared, leaving Serge through the flow of his vision.  
  
_

__

_"Serge…" said a voice from his head. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_A flash image of Kidd, sitting at his side, looked down with worry. Another image flashed and he sees Kidd talking to Doc, a doctor from Guldove. "Doc, you gotta tell me what's wrong with Serge. He was so hot, you can actually cook an egg on his head. He collapsed all of a sudden in front of me own eyes and there wasn't any heat stroke nor he was seasick." _

_ _

_ _

_" As it turns out Kidd, it seems the Pa…crackle" Doc's voice was unclear and Serge couldn't comprehend the unfinished word. _

_ _

_ _

_"What!? But… how!? Serge!" cried Kidd, her eyes suddenly turned from worry to utter surprise. _

_ _

_ _

_The scene disappeared and he now overlooks Termina. Kidd, Glenn, Leena and Korcha were with him, walking along the booths with the clustered crowd along the road. Again, the scene disappears and he sees only Kidd with him, heading back west from the merchant booths. At that very scenery, a mystery man, darkened in the scenery, bumped into Serge, abruptly, with a huge grunt._

_ _

_ _

_"I am awfully sorry sir," apologized the mystery man, turning around to Serge as he bowed down in deep regrets. _

_ _

_ _

_"Nah, that's okay." Serge turned around and looked at Kidd who was smiling._

_ _

_ _

_"C'mon mate. Let's meet up with the others." That scene vanished and the scene reappears with Kidd, Leena, Glenn, and Korcha on the boat, drifting into sea. _

_ _

_ _

_The image began to blur as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and head. "Serge, you all right, mate? Don't tell me yer seasick? And I thought you like the ocean," said Kidd as she patted his shoulder._

_ _

_ _

_He smiled and nodded at her, his gaze returning to the sea. The pain started to increase as Serge grasped his stomach. Soon, the sudden pain disappeared from his stomach and he sighed as he enjoyed the ocean breeze. _

_ _

_ _

_From behind, he could hear Kidd arguing with Korcha about the marriage deal and Leena and Glenn started talking. He was happy to see the old times returning to him. _

_ _

_ _

_Suddenly, out of the blue, the pain returned to him so quickly that he agonized with pain like a spear piercing through his flesh. This time, the pain was in his head. The tenderness kept on increasing, making him feel weak in his legs._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_"Serge!" cried everyone in unison. The first was Kidd to come up to him as she tried to hold him still. "Mate, you all right? Serge!"_

_ _

_ _

_Serge could hardly hear Kidd's voice. He started clutching his forehead as he began to stumble backwards, backing away from Kidd. Subsequently, the soreness began to throb harder and harder, making Serge clutch his temples with both of his hands, sinking into his knees with his head bowing down like a worn out rag doll._

_ _

_ _

_"Serge? Serge!" cried Kidd. With one last breath, he fell to the wooden floor head first, his consciousness finally fled away from him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serge looked on to the horizon, the ocean breeze blowing through his blue hair swiftly, recalling the dream this morning that he never told Kidd about before they met again at Opassa Beach."That…dream. What is it all about? Could it be that my fate is to die at just a short age?" 

He looked on as he stared into the starry sky. Soon, he sat down on the grounds of Cape Howl, trying to fit the puzzles of his dream. His eyes harden as his emotions began to play with his mind. "What does Belthasar mean by his words of wisdom. Everything seems fine to me. Damn, could this be my true fate?"

Serge looked away and stared at the dark horizon. "Just who is this evil? And why he wants to take my life away?" The wind began to blow violently as he thought about his new evil nemesis. With his eyes turned to his look of determination, he breathed deeply into the sea air. "Whoever it is, I'll stop HIM!" he said at the top of his lungs. With that, the wind started coming in rapidly, circling around him as if Nature knew what he is talking about.

Kidd, standing afar from Serge in the shadows, looked on as his ocean colored hair swayed through the raging wind with worry in her bright blue eyes. "Serge…"


	4. The Vision

Chrono Cross: A Time of Reminiscence

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: All the Chrono Cross Characters, town names, and other junk (including this title) are not mine. So don't sue me! 

*Well, here's Chapter 3 for ya. Took me a while, but I just ran out of ideas and I am working on two fanfics at the same time. I get bored easily so I do other stuff if I ran out of thoughts. Anywayz, on with the story!! One more thing, can someone answer this for me? How did Guardia go through its major downfall? That part, in particular is the only thing that I can't just put my finger on.

Chapter 3- The Vision…

The wind still kept up as Serge stood there in Cape Howl, thinking of his dream last night. The thought of it never left his mind for a second. Kidd, on the other hand, stood afar from him in the shadows, clutching her heart. Her worries finally disappeared when she gathered enough courage to call him.

"Serge…?" said Kidd gently, walking up to him. Surprised, he jerked his head.

"Kidd, what are you doing here?" he asked as he fully turned to her. Kidd kept on walking to him, her eyes not living his face. She stopped in her tracks when she was a few centimeters away from him.

"Yer mom was worried 'bout you, mate. You've been gone for two hours straight since you left after dinner. And… well…" she turned her head to the side, looking at a near by rock with worry in eyes again. "I also thought you might be hurt."

"Huh?" Serge started to step closer to Kidd, hearing for the first time ever she was concerned about his safety.

"I thought you were hurt, Serge. Without yer Masamune and stuff. And so, I'm here to help ya out. But, I guess me own thoughts betrayed me and yer fit as a fiddle." Kidd started walking off to the monument where Serge's grave, from the other world, use to be. She slowly fingered the etches of the rock saying:

Serge And Leena 

_Forever…_

_ _

"But, I'm glad yer okay," she said, turning to him instinctively.

Serge looked at her as she flashed her radiant smile at him and turned around again, looking into the starry sky. He smiled at her happily, walked until he was by her side. For a few moments, they were silent, gazing up into the night sky. Serge broke the silence once a thought that ran through his head.

"You know, sometimes, at these kinds of nights, I usually look up the stars to think about the people who left me. Mostly, I thought about my dad. I remember one time he showed me how to fish at the pier when I was really young, before that incident came with the Panther Demon. After we escaped Chronopolis, Fate finally took away my dad from my mom and me. I can still remember the face that my father gave me when he was totally diminished by Fate; the look of sorrow, despair in his eyes. There wasn't a smile or pleasantness in his eyes after being torn apart one by one.Days and months have passed by after my dad was gone and I can still remember how hard I cried. I just…couldn't believe my dad is gone and he'll never come back. That's one event I'll never forget in my life."

"I'm sorry 'bout yer Dad Serge. Losing a love one is really painful. But, as time passes by, you learn to accept the fact that they are gone and they are only in memory. And you must go on with yer life. Don't worry, yer not the only one who been through this in the past," said Kidd, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. When I reached the age of four, that's when I finally decided to cope with it and go on to the next stage of my life. That's probably when I decided to grow up a little, to become stronger like my father was. Thanks Kidd… for understanding how I feel."

"No prob. Mate. I'm glad that you talked 'bout this situation to me."

"Yeah, I just want to share my feelings to someone right now."

"Well, we better head over to Arni. Yer mom probably sent the whole dragoon fleet to search for us."

"Yeah," replied Serge. So, they started off to Arni Village, without a moment to spare. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile, back at Arni Village, every resident started heading over to the comforts of his/her homes, mothers calling upon their children to come in for sleep. Marge looked out her window, waiting for the arrival of Serge and Kidd. "My, it's so late. Could it be that monsters lurking through the night had ambushed them? Oh dear."

She started opening the door, looking at the entrance of Arni with deep infinite worry in her eyes. Shadowy figures suddenly appeared in the entrance, lifting Marge's spirit. There is no doubt that Serge and Kidd entered, their voices echoed in the quiet village. "Serge, Kidd!" called Marge, running up to them.

"Mom, we're home." Marge squeezed Serge with one of her all mighty bear hugs, almost knocking the wind out of the Chrono Trigger.

"Thank goodness you're home! Don't you ever worry me like that again!" said Marge, still squeezing her beloved son like a lemon.

"Ummm…Marge I wouldn't do that…" pointed Kidd, observing the blue color running through his face.

"To think that you might get hurt without your weapon. Sometimes, Serge, you are so inconsiderate."

"That's…nice… mom. But…can…you…please…let…go…of…me!!!" stumbled Serge, turning blue to purple.

Marge finally let go, leaving Serge gasping for air helplessly on the ground."Thanks…mom. One…huff…of…these…puff…days…you're…hugs…will kill me." He took one gasp of air and was back to normal. "Mom…there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is there something wrong, Serge? What are hiding? It better not be another girlfriend of yours that I don't know about," said Marge, giving him an angry face.

"Mom," said Serge, looking sternly at his mother. 

"…I see…let us talk inside."They started to go to Serge's home, closing the door tightly. 

"I see, so you want to go to Termina with Kidd and start exploring places," said Marge thoughtfully. Serge just explained about planning to go to Termina and other adventures with Kidd to boarder his horizons besides being coped up in Arni Village for too long. Most of the time, Kidd didn't really say anything since it wasn't really her idea to travel in the first. After all, she's been traveling for almost a year and a half.

"Yeah, I can't just simply sit here and live my life as a normal being. People needs some sense of adventure too, you know." Kidd began sipping a glass of ice-cold water after Serge finished his sentence.

"He's right about that, Marge-san.He needs to see more of the world than just Arni. Like my Sis always say, "You need to see what's outside the castle walls," or somethin' like that. But, castle walls? That doesn't sound right…"

Marge was silent for a moment, thinking through this carefully since Serge was the only thing she has in her life. "You know, Serge… I never told you this once since you might feel a little disappointed but you are so much like your father, Wazuki. He always goes off on expeditions and long fishing trips. You have the same sense of adventure as he does. Once he stays in a place too long, he eventually gets irritated and starts traveling around."

"……….Father………"

"But, in this case, Serge.I've been thinking through this carefully. I knew someday you will be leaving and I finally made my decision. This is all I got to say: Follow your senses Serge and remember everything your father taught you," said Marge, smiling at her boy.

"Mom…" With enough thank yous to his mom, the two started planning out what to do. Serge and Kidd's voices were so loud that few of the neighbors asked them politely to keep it down. "But if we meet up with Korcha again and he mentions about that marriage deal to borrow his boat, just do me one favor."

"Sure, anythin' mate."

"Don't kick me on the stomach. I started feeling nauseated after you kicked me. I almost threw up."

Kidd blinked a bit, and then she started to laugh. "Sure, mate. But, I won't guarantee that I'll keep that favor of yer's," said Kidd, raising one eyebrow and sticking out her finger. Serge looked under his bed, grabbing his Masamune Swallow from its large pouch. 

"I finally get to use this after all these months. Even though I used it this morning, it still felt like I never used it." Grabbing the handle, he started to swing his Masamune dexterously, with no trace of maladroitly. 

Kidd looked at the two awkward shaped blades, shining through the light with its beautiful way of swiping. She can feel that very same striking wind of the Masamune when they fought battles together. She soon took out her dagger from her sheath, reflecting the moon's light.

"And your Prism Dagger is still sharp and colorful as ever," said Serge, beginning to sit down beside Kidd.

"Yeah, but the blade is a little shabby. I better ask Zappa if he can fix it for me. Hopefully I don't have to pay for the repair. Right now, I'm outta cash."

When she turned to face Serge again, he was under his bed once more, looking through his stuff. "Mate, what are ya doin'? Found a boogey man or somethin'?"

"Hehehe, found it," said Serge, slowly getting up.

"Hooray, you found the boogey man. Now we saved the world from the evil monster's reign," cheered Kidd.

Serge blinked a few times, narrowing his eyes and sweat dropping. "…Are you being sarcastic?"

"…Yes…"

"Good. I thought you really meant it. Well, anyways, I just a found my box full of gil that I saved a long time ago," said Serge. "Hehehe, it's a good thing mom didn't find this or she'll spend it by buying all her junk."

Kidd scooted over to Serge, looking inside the little box. "Bugger, mate! That's a load of money!"

"About one million gil at least."

"One Million?! Bugger!"

"So, you can ask me for money anytime. Just don't steal from me," said Serge, putting his loot back under his bed.

"No problem, mate. I only steal from the snobby rich, not from the weak."

A knock was heard from Serge's door, surprising the two. Serge got up and slowly opened the door, his mom surprising him with loads of extras pillows, blankets, and comforters. "Here you go, honey. You guys should start heading to bed early for your journey. Remember, the early bird catches the worm. Well, see you two in the morning."

"Thanks, mom. Good night." Serge gently closed the door and dropped the pile onto the floor. "Phew, we better follow what my mom said," sighed Serge, stripping off his shirt, vest, and shorts off, leaving his boxers on. 

"Serge, what in blazes are ya doin'?" asked a very surprised Kidd, trying to cover her eyes from Serge's body, blushing.

"What?" He finally realized what he just did. "Whoops, sorry. I kinda forgot that you were here, hehe. I just wear this as my nightwear or something."

"Thanks for sharing that with me Serge.Hah, hah, hah," said Kidd sarcastically.

"Anyways, who's gonna sleep where?"

Kidd looked up at Serge quizzically, wondering what she would choose. Unlike Serge, Kidd likes sleeping in comfortable places. Since her voyage to look for him took a lot of grueling months, she practically got use to sleeping on the ground. She murmured solicitously, gazing up and down, left to right, as she fought through her two different sides of decision. "Umm…I feel much better if you choose, Serge. Actually, I don't care were I sleep. But either way, I got a feelin' that I'll have a good nights sleep."

Serge shrugged and took out the comforter and spread it down on the ground, putting it exactly near his bed. "I'll just sleep on the floor. Anyways, you're the guest so it's best that way. I know how girls feel whenever they don't have their way. Don't worry about asking, I've been there and I'll never make that mistake." He started laying two pillows on the comforter and dropped his head on the soft thing, closing his eyes gently.

Kidd started hopping onto Serge's bed, leaning down in front of his face. "Bugger, mate. Yer tired, aren't ya?" asked Kidd, playing along his blue spiky bangs with her fingers. "Sorry if I worn you out today. You must've been tired with chores and everythin' else, eh?"

"…"

"Serge? You all right?" Kidd popped down just right beside Serge on the comforter, glancing at him. By then, Serge was fast asleep, snoring away to Dreamland. She sighed, looking at the sleeping boy by her sweetly."Not much of a good night, but I know how he feels. It reminds me of the time when he was very tired like this, the time when he saved me from my Hydra Poison death and somehow from my coma." 

Kidd watched his body moving up and down from his breathing, sleeping peacefully like an enfant. She smiled pleasingly, looking to the dark blue starry skies, recalling those memories. She closed her eyes to see those summoning memories better. And so, as she thought about the reminiscences, she began to hum a soothing and enchanting song. 

Far back in her memories, Kidd remembered the time at that very night when she finally recuperate from the poison, she can see the image of Serge, sleeping the same as he is right at this moment. Seeing his face makes her heart somersault in her rib cage. 

"I only wish that pain in his heart goes away. After seventeen years, his deep down feelings still grieves for his father. Don't take that feeling take you in." She sighed one last time and started heading for Serge's bed. After a few moments of thinking, Kidd slowly fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"Chrono Trigger…" said a voice from afar. Serge snapped his eyes open. At that very moment, he knew where he was with the familiar warps in front of him. There is no doubt that he is at the "End of Time" again. Belthasar emerged from one of the portholes, stopping at the light post were Serge stood. _

_ _

_"I can see you are thinking through this thoroughly. The portholes that you see in front of you, Serge." Belthasar stuck one of his fingers at the pillars. "Those portholes lead to different time periods."_

_ _

_"Portholes to different times? But what does the "End of Time" have to do with anything with my fated death?" asked Serge changing the subjects suddenly, following behind Belthasar. "And why…why is this person after my life? Why is there such an importance in taking my life away?"_

_ _

_The Guru stopped in his tracks and turned around to Serge, looking at him in the eye intently. "For your life, you shall come to terms when those two questions shall be answered." Belthasar turned his back, looking at the magnificent colors of each porthole. "I can feel the appearance of your evil nemesis. He will soon meet with you in front of your nose. Be weary and heed my words, Chrono Trigger. Whatever he tries to do to stop you, be strong and don't let the evil nemesis take advantage of you or taunt a certain friend of yours." Belthasar vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Serge thinking through his omen. _

_ _

_"The evil nemesis…my death…how is it possible? A certain friend of mine… being taunted by this guy?"_

_ _

_After what seems twenty-four hours, the End of Time finally disappeared, taking Serge to a falling state through images of past, present, and future. He finally landed to a spot in a certain time. Everything around him seems, dead and awfully familiar. Curious like he was, Serge started looking around the gloomy area. The beautiful blue sky is no longer the blue it once was. Now, it is scarlet red, the color of blood. The acrid smell in the air smelt like blood as well. Serge walked along the dirty stoned structures of the town, humans and demi-humans no longer walking through the streets. _

_ _

_"What is this place?" said Serge, completely surprised about the look and smell of this place._

_ _

_He continued to walk east of the town, coming to a place with broken down and burnt merchant booths. Around the area, there was nothing more than dead flowers that used to hang beautifully around the village. Serge finally stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound from one of the stands._

_ _

_"Who…are…you…? Are you one of "his" minions?" Serge turned around suddenly to find a little kid lifting his head from his hiding place. He suddenly gasped at the appearance of the young man. This little boy was covered with dirt and sot all over like he never took a bath for months. He wore ragged garments, the color brown that matches with his dirty skin. "You…you're…the…!"_

_ _

_Everyone that was hiding inside the stands, stood up. The people there looked exactly like the boy. From boy to men, girl to women, young to old, these helpless people are the only remaining survivors of this land._

_ _

_"…Serge. Why did you die? I thought you can withstand the illness that was in you all along," said a young man, about sixteen years old. Serge looked at the young man. Without a doubt, Serge instantly knew who he was._

_ _

_"…Van…? Is that you?" said Serge quietly. The young man nodded his head in response. "Then if you're here, looking older, then this must be…"_

_ _

_"Yes, Serge. This is Termina…in the future," said Belthasar, phasing beside Serge._

_ _

_"What?!" cried Serge, his eyes widening. "B-but…how?"_

_ _

_"I put you in this place to let you see how the future of El Nido will look like. You see everything in this place looks terrible. The once called El Nido Archipelago that was beautiful and prosperous is now called "Dead Archipelago". The reason for that is El Nido, as it stands, looks similar to the Dead Sea. This future right now takes place after two years since your death."_

_ _

_"Two years after my death?" asked Serge. "How did I? What does Van, who happens to look older here, mean about an illness?"_

_ _

_"It is an illness that you will receive. In this case, Serge, I am not really sure of the illness, but the future shows me your death will be a sad and mournful one," said Belthasar. Serge couldn't believe of what he heard. He looked down to the ground, completely diminished about his only fate that will end his life. The only thing confusing is his illness that Van explained. _

_ _

_"Is this what will happen to the world if I chose to die?"_

_ _

_"Most likely, Serge. But, it depends on you whether you chose to die or live. You are the Chrono Trigger and with this title, you determine the fate of others and yourself. I'm sorry if I brought up that fated hour of yours. However, I must warn you. Pretty soon, you will die."_

_ _

_"!!!"_

_ _

_"Please take care of Schala's daughter. You must protect her at all costs. Until we meet again." Those were the Guru's last words as he phased out, leaving Serge looking at the blank space were Belthasar disappeared. _

_ _

_"I…just hope…that I live to see Kidd one last time," said Serge, looking up in the bloody sky. He thought about it for a moment, reluctant not to think about Kidd's emotion when he dies. It will cause more worry about what is going to happen to her in the future. _

_ _

_"Hehehehe, so Serge is going to fight again," said a mysterious voice out of the sky. Serge suddenly turned around, looking around to see where the voice came from. "As usual… Serge, the Chrono Trigger, likewise, is looking around with awareness for his next enemy, hehehe. The same as always one year ago after you defeated me and rescued Kidd."_

_ _

_"Who the hell are you!! Show your self!" bellowed Serge with rage of anger in the tone of his voice. _

_ _

_"Don't you recognize my voice? Heh, it has been one year and you probably by then you don't recognize my voice." The young hero was suddenly put into a dark room, no sound or light protruding in the place. Serge wiped out his Masamune, ready for battle._

_ _

_"Prepared for battle, are you not? But, who is going to help you? After all, you are DEAD in this world."_

_ _

_Serge lowered his Masamune down, realizing that fact. "…"_

_ _

_"Useless vermin. Pretty soon, you're going to die and I will soon rule this world! While Kidd, that ferocious thief, even though she's the child of Princess Schala, she can't do a thing to help the world without you around. There is no one who can stop my sovereignty of terror."_

_ _

_Serge, thinking about something, widened his eyes. "LYNX!!!" he yelled._

_ _

_"Hahaha, I'll be waiting for you, IF you survive your long past illness that is still lurking in you.It will be triggered by my minion in a matter of time, Hahaha!" The voice disappeared, laughing sinisterly. _

_ _

_"ERR, COME BACK!" Serge began to run in the darken room. Frantically searching for a way out and look for Lynx, the bastard that almost put Kidd's life in jeopardy. _

_ _

_Out of nowhere, something behind him began to growl. He stopped in his tracks, looking around cautiously for that little growl. Little padded footsteps were heard with sounds of claws clashing into the cold cement floor. _

_ _

_ _

_It kept on walking slowly, Serge feeling the creature circling him like he was prey. Soon, the footsteps started to quicken, while the young Chrono Trigger's heart began to beat fast, not sensing the whereabouts of it._

_ _

_The figure started running at Serge from behind, its mouth drooling with uncanny wet substance that cannot be determined. At that the last moment, Serge turned around, facing the beast eye to eye. The creature roared with all its might with its eyes glowing bright yellow._

_ _

_Serge gasped and tried blocking his face with his arm. Finally, the beast grabbed hold of his arm, piercing its devilish sharp teeth into Serge's flesh with another of its haunting roars. The last thing Serge can see and hear was the sound of the creatures voice and the fell of its teeth piercing deeper into Serge's skin._

__

__

__To Be Continued…/\ /\

/*\

/\

*Sorry if it's short. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up. Well, hope you guys like it! 


	5. The Fated Hour

1.1 Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Chrono Cross or anything that is related to the company Squaresoft. So don't even think about suing me or you'll see your head on the platter (just kidding).  
  
*Here's chapter four for ya. Sorry if it too long, but what can I say? School? Well, anyways on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 4: The Fated Hour.  
  
"Ahh!" Serge suddenly shoot right up from where he is sleeping, his sweat pouring down his half naked body. It was still dark outside when he woke up from his erotic dream. He began to pant uncontrollably, clasping his perspiring forehead with his arm. "That.was.just a dream."  
  
  
  
Kidd began to stir in Serge's bed and mourned a bit in aggravation. Serge looked at Kidd and smiled, relieved that he was in the present and not in the future. "."  
  
  
  
He stood up and headed over to his balcony. He leaned against the rails as the night sea breeze blew, drying his sweaty body. "Will I be able to withstand whatever happens to me?"  
  
  
  
He jerked his head a little, seeing Kidd sleeping peacefully in his bed. ".But one thing for sure. I must protect Kidd at all costs. Either if my illness will kill me, I.I.just have to do something for Kidd. I promise you that I'll protect you from any danger. Including from Lynx who actually is alive. There must be a way to change my fate. In that way, I can protect her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye then, Serge," said Marge, hugging her only beloved son. The morning of their journey has finally come. The villagers crowded around the entrance, seeing off Serge and Kidd. "I want you two to know that you are always welcome here whenever you need something. Be careful out there you two."  
  
"Yeah mom. We will."  
  
"And you two will look after each other, you got that?"  
  
"Yes, Marge. You have our word," stated Kidd, smiling.  
  
"Okay, then off you go."  
  
"Bye, mom. I love you," said Serge as they began to walk.  
  
"I love you too. Please come visit us soon!" The villagers started to wave, saying their final good-byes to Serge and Kidd. Soon enough, they reached to the world of El Nido, the nature of things remain the same except the plants and trees have grown.  
  
"I'll miss everyone in yer village," said Kidd. "They take so kindly to outsider including myself not like other villages in other continents. It's a surprise that Leena wasn't there to say good bye."  
  
Serge didn't hear a word of what Kidd is saying. His mind was stuck to his memories of his forbidden dream.  
  
"Serge? You all right mate?" asked Kidd, poking him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmm? What? . Sorry, Kidd."  
  
"What's up with ya today Serge? Ever since you woke up, you went to yer own world several times. You're not your cheery self today. I mean, you'd barely eaten breakfast and from my memories of knowing you, you'd usually eat everyone's food with one gulp."  
  
Serge grinned a bit, seeing how Kidd still remembers every action he makes. Yet, his very thoughts crossed the dream again. 'Kidd, if only you know about my-"  
  
" 'Ey Serge. Whatever yer thinkin', just forget about it, mate. It's kinda borin' to see ya like this. Come on, think 'bout the adventures will encounter. Think 'bout the experiences and sceneries we'll share. I tell ya, this little travellin' business will cheer ya up," said Kidd, slapping him on the back playfully.  
  
"WAAH!" screamed Serge, falling down flat on his face.  
  
"Opps.Hehehe, sorry mate. I forgot about yer easily sacredness when your in deep thought, hehehe," said Kidd, laughing nervously.  
  
"Auuggh, one these days Kidd." murmured Serge.  
  
They crossed Fossil Valley, encountering limited monsters in the way with ease. To top it all, the valley is beginning to bloom beautifully with plants and flowers growing around the rocky plain. Kidd hummed happily as Serge enjoyed her company.  
  
"It's great that I finally have some company. You're always cheerful, you know."  
  
"I know I am. Can ya believe this valley is startin' to look like the rest of the land?"  
  
"Yeah, Riddel would be the first person to go to this place. Since this is the only place that has Bellflowers around, with Dario by her side of course."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thirty or so minutes later, they finally reached the crowded city of Termina. Everything didn't really change much, but the whole Porre ordeal is finally over. Now people live happily in the colorful city.  
  
  
  
"To think that this place use to be so pale and dull. Now Termina's all colorful and everyone is happy," said Kidd, looking at the city in awe.  
  
".Do you have any more of those bellflowers, miss?" said a man near the flower booth.  
  
"That.voice?" wondered Serge.  
  
"Ahh, its you Glenn. How long has it been since I last seen you," said the flower woman.  
  
"Umm.since last week. I have been awfully busy these past days. Doing a lot of training, traveling to different nations, Dragoon work of course."  
  
"Hehehe, I'm glad that you finally returned after those three grueling years to find the "Frozen Flame." Termina wasn't the same with the Porre soldiers around. Those blokes, I want to punch them in the eye or two."  
  
"They are not conveying as you think, madam. They were just following the orders of Lynx, as you may know."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But, what they did before, I can't just forgive them. Now for those bellflowers."  
  
As the flower lady turned around to look for the bouquet of bellflowers, Glenn waited patiently, twiddling with his fingers. Even though Glenn has been training to be one of the Acacia Dragoon Divas, he still felt something was empty. Something that can spark things in his boring lifestyle. Soon, that's going to change.  
  
Glenn was still twiddling his thumbs and humming happily when a recognizable voice was heard from behind.  
  
"So what do you want to do, Kidd? Since we're here, we can at least eat something. I'm starving."  
  
"That's what ya get for not eatin' a lot early. See, yer back to yer cheery self again."  
  
Glenn turn around to see Serge and Kidd talking to each other. His spirits were going up high noon when he finally seen his old friends for a long time. Without any warning, he ran up to them with a huge wide grin on his face.  
  
"SERGE! KIDD!" he called, waving to them enthusiastically. Serge and Kidd spun around and caught sight of Glenn, running up to them.  
  
"Hey Glenn!" said Serge as the two men gave each other a manly hug as a sign of friendship. "Man, it's great to see you."  
  
"And I as well. I see Kidd finally found you," said Glenn.  
  
"It's nice to see ya too mate. I take it that you still have yer memories from one year ago, eh?"  
  
"Of course! How can I forget about that adventure we just had and the friends that we made along the way? And how can I forget my best bud?" said Glenn, patting Serge's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, after a few moments of cheeriness, Glenn leaned near Serge's ear and whispered. 'Say, I heard from Poshul that you tried avoiding Leena about Kidd, isn't that right?'  
  
'Yeah, of course.' '.' 'Why do you have mention it.' (Crummy look on his face).  
  
'You do like Kidd, don't you?' whispered Glenn, changing the subject.  
  
Serge turned to see Glenn giving him a sly grin on his face, poking him with his elbow. 'Hehehehe, come on. Do you?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you guys talkin' 'bout?" said Kidd, getting impatient after seeing the two whispering.  
  
'Ummm.well.'  
  
'Hehehehe.' Serge turned his gaze to Kidd as she looked up in the sky. Kidd noticed him looking at her and turned her gaze to Serge. He began blush slightly on the cheek, as Kidd looked straight in his eyes.  
  
"Err.ummm.I.uh."  
  
"You are blushing! You do like her, don't you?" taunted Glenn slyly, giggling like a Hyena.  
  
"What!? Shut up!" said Serge, trying to regain his composure. Kidd notices his little humiliating moment and started giggle silently.  
  
"He looks so cute when he blushes like that. He looks like a three-year-old that way," said Kidd to herself.  
  
"Anyways, my guess that you two are hungry. Today, I shall treat you guys for brunch."  
  
"I'm not that interested in eatin' right now. But Serge is." Serge began to drool as he thought about his favorite food. "Now look what ya done, Glenn. Do you have a pail of water near you?"  
  
"NO! DON'T!" yelled Serge, suddenly snapping out of his little food ordeal.  
  
'Gee hee hee hee,' giggled Kidd with a sly grin crossing her face.  
  
So, Serge, Glenn, and Kidd started walking to Termina's bar. As they got into their seats and ordered their food, they started to catch up on to things.  
  
"Say, since yer brother is alive, is he goin' to marry Riddel right?" asked Kidd, sipping in a glass of water.  
  
"Most likely. I am not really sure when. I have been training so much that I did not spend quantity time with him, Riddel, Karsh, and the rest. I still have a dream to fulfill you know." Glenn started drinking his glass of water. "So, Serge, when did you meet up with Kidd? Was it a few months ago?"  
  
"Actually, I met her again yesterday morning by accident," said Serge, scarfing down his food.  
  
"Yesterday? Where and how?"  
  
"At Opassa Beach. Leena dragged me down there just so we can spend together. Even though I have a lot of chores to do and too tired to walk. And that's when I saw Kidd, sitting at the water's edge, her head down. I didn't notice her with the white gown and her hair down."  
  
"Kidd? Wearing a dress? Hehehehe, I cannot imagine her in a dress. HAhAHAHA!" *WHACK*! Glenn started massaging his head as Kidd looked at him with an angry glare in her face, her fists ready for another KO. "Okay, okay, I am sorry. I completely forgot you were here."  
  
"Why do people forget that I'm here? Men these days," sighed Kidd, sitting back down to her seat next to Serge.  
  
Serge continued to talk, "... Anyways, I thought she was sick or something. But after I inspected her for a moment and talked with her, I was beginning to remember. Then, a large ass "GIANT" Gloop appeared out of nowhere, about to attack us. Kidd tore her dress apart and went to her old look again with her hair in a ponytail." Glenn looked at him slyly. "No, no, I didn't see her under garments! Her clothes were under it! So, DON'T EVEN think about it! Anyways, that's when I realized that it was Kidd for sure. So Kidd started attacking it while I was.well, in my own world. By then, she went to me and apologized and the Giant Gloop grabbed her and tried to kill her. So I ended up defeating it and took care of Kidd until she was better. And I guess that's the whole story."  
  
Glenn blinked a few times, confused with the scene. "I thought Kidd would beat that thing with just one strike. Heh, I guess now she is weak as a rat."  
  
"WHAT DID YA SAY!!!" yelled Kidd, taking out her ragged dagger from her sheath.  
  
"Euh.SORRY, SORRY AGAIN!" cried Glenn, pleading not to be hit again.  
  
"The only reason why is 'cause somethin' was holding me back or either that my dagger is all ragged in the blades! Which I found out last night."  
  
"Okay, that does explain things. Please stop with the physical act!" Kidd slowly sat down, sheathing her dagger back to its little scabbard. "Phew. anyways, why are you guys here?" asked Glenn, munching down his Squid Gut Pasta.  
  
"We're just traveling around, looking for some excitement and for our friends. I guess you can say we need some time to explore after one year missing it." Something struck Serge's mind. "Glenn I got a question for you."  
  
"Yes, what is it do you wish me to answer."  
  
"Umm.did you.know about the "mainland?" asked Serge slowly.  
  
"The "mainland"?" asked Glenn in wonder. "You don't mean Guardia?"  
  
"Serge?" said Kidd, looking at him questionably.  
  
"Yes, Radius told me about this land. He told me that went through a major downfall. But the incident that befallen upon the land is completely a mystery as Sir Radius would say."  
  
"Serge, please.don't."  
  
"Kidd, what's wrong with asking?" ask Serge.  
  
"It's.just that.it triggers too many memories of that place. About Lucca, Crono, Marle.and."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kidd. I forgot about that detail." '.' 'Whose Crono and Marle?'  
  
"It's okay, mate. You didn't know."  
  
Glenn observed the two as they went silent. Serge turned to his food again, Kidd looking at Serge with great anticipation. "Hmm.I wonder why Kidd is staring at Serge like that? Not once did I ever see look at him like that," wondered Glenn.  
  
"What didja say, Glenn? I missed what yer sayin'," said Kidd sharply with her dukes ready for combat.  
  
"Urm.I-I was just.murmuring to myself. That is all," gulped Glenn.  
  
"Tch, whatever. Yer a bit strange when you talk to yerself like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After thirty minutes of eating and countless of angry arguments between Kidd and Glenn, because of his little murmurs, the reunited friends started walking in Termina.  
  
"That really hit the spot. I feel much better," said Serge happily.  
  
"You know, Korcha is still hanging around here. He is annoying everyone again. It seems he is looking for you, Kidd," said Glenn, making Kidd gasp in surprise.  
  
"Didn't I tell ya not to mention him? Don't make me shudder at the thought of Korcha's marriage deal? Besides, we're headin' over to Zappa's to fix me dagger. I have no time to put up with him."  
  
"What about Serge? You have time for him."  
  
Kidd began to blush, "Well.urm.that's a different story. Ahh, shove it. We're headin' straight to Zappa's." Soon, the trio went in Zappa's shop, surprisingly enough Zappa is not working.  
  
"Aww, it's you mateys. Long time no see. How can a help you?" asked Zappa, a huge smile crossing his face.  
  
"Hey, mate, can ya fix me Prism Dagger. It got all ragged after a while," said Kidd, taking out her dagger from her sheathe. She handed Zappa her dagger, inspecting the ragged blade.  
  
"Hmm.this dagger no longa has it's shine. Ah thought the "Rainbow Shell" can last forever. Something is strange 'bout that. But, anyways, I'll fix it up in a jiff with no charge at all. As y'all know, I'm a very busy man."  
  
"Not anymore," murmured Glenn to Serge.  
  
"Thanks, Zappa. Yer a lifesaver. C'mon, let's see what we can do at the time being."  
  
"Why don't we see Karsh? He should be over next door," said Glenn, opening the door to Karsh's room.  
  
Karsh was sitting on the table, sketching out some kind of figure, when they came in. He quickly hid them and made a straight face. "What are ya guys doin' here? I told ya I'm not interested in your.Hey, it's junior!"  
  
Serge narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Please don't call me that." Karsh went over and slapped Serge on the shoulder.  
  
"It's been a while! Were where you for all these months?"  
  
  
  
".Didn't I tell you that he was at Arni?" said Glenn.  
  
  
  
"Ah yeah, I forgot. Say Kidd, are ya still up to a little brawl with me like old times?" asked Karsh, putting up his dukes.  
  
"Of course not, mate. Besides, me and Serge don't have time to brawl around. We're gonna find the others. Either way, I still can kick yer sorry arse without me dagger."  
  
"Tch, yeah, right!" grunted Karsh.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Yeah, 10,000 gil!" said Karsh, the two putting their fists up.  
  
"Didn't you say we don't have time for this Kidd?" asked Serge, trying to break their little brawl.  
  
".Ah yeah, sorry mate, I guess I forgot. Probably next time Karsh, right mate?"  
  
Karsh put down his two fists, a little disappointed for not playfully fighting with Kidd.  
  
"Anyways, do ya want to come with us, Karsh?"  
  
Karsh thought through this carefully and finally decided on an answer. "Sorry, I can't. After I'm done here, I'll be headin' back to Viper Manor." Karsh was unaware that Glenn was looking at his sketches.  
  
"Okay, then. Later," said Serge, going out the back door.  
  
Glenn smiled slyly as he past by Karsh. He looked in wonder and shrugged. "Well, back to my drawing." He opened his sketch book and found a little writing in it saying:  
  
"Nice drawing Karsh. I love how you did Riddel's figure.  
  
MY brother would probably be mad at you if he looks at this. Whatever you trying to do, you shall never surpass me. :P  
  
-Glenn.  
  
P.S. Hehehehe (  
  
  
  
Karsh slammed his head on the table, completely frustrated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
After visiting Karsh's place, the trio headed over to the mansion where Van lived. Apparently, his father finally mustered up some courage to showcase one of his paintings and actually sold billions of gil for it. Unbelievably, Van wasn't the selfish brat who wanted the money so badly.  
  
"It's great to see you guys again. I can't believe you missed out a lot. See, we finally paid our debt and built this house with the rest of the money. I finally realized that money isn't everything as long as you have your family and friends. When I grow up, I'll probably live my life as a painter like my dad."  
  
Serge and Kidd smiled, really pleased with the thought of Van changing so suddenly from the flow of time. After they visit Van, Glenn headed over to the flower stand, leaving Serge and Kidd alone to go to Lisa's shop to look for new elements. Within an hour or so, the three completely wandered around the Termina.  
  
  
  
"Why do I feel so weird all of a sudden?" mumbled Serge, thirty minutes later after leaving Lisa's place, waiting for Kidd and Glenn at the shrine.  
  
"Hey Glenn, why isn't Serge comin' with us to the shrines?" asked Kidd, looking back at Serge who was leaning against a wall.  
  
"I am not quite sure. Could it be that seeing the shrines would bring back memories of his father?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure he's over that." Kidd looked back again, seeing the Blue haired teenager sank to his knees. "Oh no. Serge!" She turned around and started running to his aid.  
  
Serge started fall, his arms supporting him after sinking to his knees, his breathing becoming ragged, beginning to sweat. "Why am I breathing so hard?" Kidd and Glenn reached him in minutes, Kidd the first to help him stand.  
  
"Serge! You alright, mate?!" asked Kidd, her face full of worry. Glenn noticed the drop of sweat on the ground, beginning to notice Serge's little dilemma.  
  
"Are you sick, Serge? We'll bring to Greco and-"  
  
"No, I-I'm fine," interrupted Serge, his breathing back to normal. "P- probably it's just that I'm a little tired and all. But, I'll make it." He could feel his strength coming back to him as he straightened up. Kidd still helped him, worried that he might collapse.  
  
"Or, probably he's too heated up with you around," said a voice from behind. Serge, Kidd, and Glenn turned around to see Leena standing on the stairs with both of her hands behind her. Kidd gave her a face. "Don't worry, I'm kidding." Leena started walking over there, standing next to Glenn.  
  
"Well, it is nice to see you again, Leena-donno. How long has it been since I last talked to you?" greeted Glenn with a smile. Leena started to blush as he greeted her.  
  
"Umm.what are guys doing here in Termina? Are you off to some adventure or something?"  
  
Kidd didn't answer her question. Neither did Serge. "Look, about yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to humiliate you, Serge. And insult so harshly to you Kidd. I guess I accidentally mistaken the bottles of Sake as water. And I drank too much and got out of control. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Silent was there again, Serge and Kidd changing glances. "."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, Leena," said Kidd, rather quickly. "I figured that you drank Sake. But I never knew that you could mistake those bottles as water. I mean, you can tell by the difference by the looks of the containers. I'm stating a fact so don't take it personal since at least yer not the only who made that mistake." Kidd looked at Serge and Glenn, putting their heads down with guilt.  
  
"Thank you, Kidd, for understanding. I think now I know how Serge sees in you." Leena started to look around the shrine in wonder. "What are you guys doing here in the first place?"  
  
"We're looking for Korcha, Kidd's so called husband-to-be," said Serge. Kidd was about to kick him in the rear when she realized the tantrum Serge just gone through. Serge looked in wonder as Kidd relaxed her attitude. "He should be around here or something."  
  
"Oh yeah, you mean the guy that looks like a chicken hawk. I saw him over at the dock area. It seems he was waiting for someone." Serge and Glenn looked at Kidd with a smirk forming in their faces.  
  
"We'll ya guys quit with yer smirks before I change my mind for kickin' yer scrony arses!" yelled Kidd. The two backed off with sarcastic shocks in their faces. Continuing from there, Serge, Kidd, Glenn, and Leena headed up the stairs, seeing the streets growing with more people.  
  
"Serge, Kidd. Leena and I shall go over to the pier to deal with Korcha. We shall try and convince the "Chicken Hawk". Your dagger should be done by now," said Glenn.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. C'mon Serge, let's get our arses down to Zappa's place. And.one more thing Glenn."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK 'BOUT TELLIN' KORCHA THAT DAMN DEAL!! YA GOT THAT!!!" yelled Kidd at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Okay, okay. I promise I won't. And if I do, I give you permission to beat the living hell out of me," said Glenn shakily.  
  
"Persistent, are we?" sighed Leena.  
  
"Well, see you guys." Glenn and Leena took off, leaving Serge and Kidd there, watching the two off.  
  
".Somehow, I feel as though I recognize this scene from somewhere. But I can't put my finger on it," thought Serge, deep in his own thoughts again.  
  
  
  
"Serge, you all right? Didn't I tell ya to stop thinking about whatever's in yer mind? OR is it hard to get rid of?" asked Kidd, reigning over Serge's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Sorry Kidd, I guess I spaced out again. C-come on," stammered Serge, smiling in an awkward way.  
  
"Serge, I hope yer okay, mate," said Kidd softly, catching up to Serge.  
  
They were silent for a while, walking along the booths of Termina.  
  
"Get your Heckran Soup! Hot off the pot!" yelled a chef, beckoning famished people to his soup in the background. Serge passed by, his long blue bangs covering his eyes, deep into his own thoughts.  
  
"Need to trade for good and rare items. Then come on over here to trade your unused elements with these items I got from Marbule!" Kidd began to worry as Serge silently kept on walking without turning and saying no thank you to the merchants.  
  
'What is runnin' through his mind? Maybe I should keep watch on him,' thought Kidd.  
  
"Excuse me," said an old man under a shaded area. The thoughts that protruded through his mind are finally broken, making Serge to give the old man his full attention. "Would you two like your fortune told?"  
  
"Umm.well." Serge went through his train of thought again, deciding whether he should get his fortune or not.  
  
"Go ahead, mate. Even though I don't believe in this bullshit, I don't want ya to miss all the fun. And besides, it might tell ya 'bout that ordeal you just gone through," said Kidd, shrugging.  
  
".Okay. I'll go for it," said Serge. The tone in his voice seemed reluctant.  
  
"It is settled then. Just stay still," said the old man, extending both of his hands in front of Serge. For a few moments, the old man stood there, reading through Serge's mind, heart, and soul. Kidd looked at them, tapping one foot onto the white cement, waiting patiently for this to finish.  
  
Suddenly, the man's eyes shoot right open, his eyes widening after something passed right through his head. "Y-you! You are a strange one, you know!"  
  
"What?!" said Serge, his eyes widening as well.  
  
"People should only have one fortune running through their veins. Unlike you, Serge, I can see that you consists many fates and actions through your veins," said the old man, a drop of sweat rolled down his pale face.  
  
"How can that be? Serge didn't do anythin' wrong in the past. I know that for sure. Are ya lying to me, old man?" retorted Kidd, sticking both hands on her hips.  
  
"No, young lady, I am not lying. I am sure that your friend knows about it already. But not completely."  
  
".You haven't told me my fortune, old man. C-can you please tell me?" asked Serge desperately. The old man looked into Serge's blue eyes, showing the courage and determination within.  
  
"I can see that you are a brave, young lad who happen to go through emotional events in your younger days. And somehow, you manage to grow up to be that very man with a lot of potential. Yet, there is something that will block your way to success." Serge somehow knew what it would be. "One of your fortunes I can see shows that you must be wary around your surroundings, or you'll end up dead. Which means, Serge, that someone is after you."  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Bullshit! Yer lying! Serge doesn't have any enemies, even from the past! I knew this a load of bolony!" bellowed Kidd.  
  
".The same message that Belthasar gave me," whispered Serge, sounding shock. "Does that explain my short of breath ordeal from the shrines? Could it be a warning sign that it is coming near?"  
  
".And there are others too. But somehow, I cannot see them clearly like the first fortune. It seems FATE sealed that part for a purpose whether you live or not. I is kind of a "what if" statement in which there are two paths to follow. Like what Belthasar said in your dreams. YOU should heed his warning and protect Schala's daughter."  
  
"What! What did you just say?! How do you know about my dream?" asked Serge, completely dumbfounded by his words.  
  
"What dream?" asked Kidd, sounding shock.  
  
"Uh oh!" "Urm.umm.euh.bye!" said the old man, retreating quickly to the crowd. Serge and Kidd looked at each other; sweat dropping after the old man's grand exit.  
  
"That old geezer, I knew he's a fake. Serge, don't believe him. Whatever lies ahead, you'll pull through. No worries, right?" said Kidd, cheerfully.  
  
Serge looked at her, giving her a look that actually agreed with her. "Yeah, you're right. But, still. I feel uneasy whenever I think about it. Maybe I'm worried over nothing," said Serge. "Come on Kidd, let's get your dagger and head over to the others." With the fortune far back in his mind, Serge and Kidd started walking to Zappa's place.  
  
"It is almost time, hehehehe."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thanks, Zappa! I owe ya one big time!" said Kidd, sheathing her dagger back to her scabbard.  
  
"Any time Kidd. If ya need any help, use the "SMITH'S SPIRIT!" yelled Zappa at the top of his lungs. "Good luck to y'all! And have a safe journey!"  
  
Kidd happily walked along, feeling content that she had her dagger back. Serge grinned at her, happy to see that the version of her jolly self. "I can't wait to try out me dagger."  
  
"I can tell by the way your reaction is, Kidd. Anyways, we should be heading over to the pier where the others are waiting. I, on the other hand, can't wait to go sail through the ocean."  
  
"C'mon mate. Let's fight each other, one on one," said Kidd, putting her dukes up.  
  
"Hey, hey. Not so fast. I can't fight you Kidd. Not at this crowd, that is."  
  
"Aww, are ya chicken or somethin'?" taunted Kidd.  
  
"Err.well.I want to save up energy for the long travel. You don't want me to-" As Serge turned around, he accidentally bumped into a man with a brown cloak wrapped around himself, both making a huge grunt.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"Err.I'm awfully sorry sir," said the mystery man, turning to Serge as he bowed down with deep regrets.  
  
"Nah, that's okay," said Serge, turning around to a smiling Kidd.  
  
"C'mon, mate. Let's meet with the others," said Kidd.  
  
"Okay, just don't.AGH!" Serge felt a sharp pain on his right arm, grasping it suddenly with his left hand.  
  
"Serge, you okay?" asked Kidd, running up to him.  
  
Serge nodded his head and smiled, indicating that he is all right. The pain soon subsided, making Serge relieved.  
  
".!!! Wait a second.why does this scene look so familiar?" thought Serge, looking back at the direction where the mystery man went. "Nah.it's probably my imagination." He shrugged and ran up with Kidd, uninformed that a certain person laughed sinisterly.  
  
  
  
".Why are you so stubborn, Korcha?" said Glenn. Glenn and Leena were there for twenty minutes now, completely annoyed with Korcha's little arrogant and snobbish attitude.  
  
"WhatCha complainin' about, mop head? You are not goin' to borrow my boat without a reason!" said Korcha, crossing both of arms around his chest.  
  
"I do not think calling a Dragoon Knight a 'mop head' would be such a good idea," said Glenn, trying to hold his rage from coming out.  
  
"Please Korcha? Even though I don't know you, can we borrow your boat, for Serge's sake?" pleaded Leena.  
  
"Stop being such a whiner, old lady," snorted Korcha.  
  
"What!!!"  
  
Arriving in time, Serge and Kidd reached them, completely tired from their little race. At the first sight of Kidd after those grueling months passed by, Korcha began to blush, glimmering with joy in the background.  
  
"Hah! I win. It seems I didn't lose my touch after all," said Serge, cheering in triumph.  
  
"Tch, beginner's luck. You won't be so lucky next time, mate," said Kidd, raising one eyebrow. They both took a sigh and looked at the threesome, only Leena and Glenn are not in the boat. "Somethin' tells me that Korcha didn't lend ya his boat."  
  
Leena and Glenn both nodded, trying to hold their rage. Serge sighed, knowing that a certain deal will be brought up once again. Not to mention a huge argument at hand. "H-hey Kidd, long time no see!" said Korcha nervously as Kidd approached him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stop with the cheesy greetin'. I want to ask ya a favor, Korcha," said Kidd. "Oh God, please don't make him remember, please don't make him remember."  
  
"So, you want to marry me now?" asked Korcha. Kidd fell down to the ground with a huge gag coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Shimatta! He remembered!" " No, ya idiot! I want to borrow yer boat!" said Kidd, getting up quickly to her feet.  
  
"Which also means are deal is still there," said Korcha happily. Kidd frustratingly bowed her head down.  
  
"No, which means that deal is expired! Torn up, copout! I ain't marrying ya!"  
  
"Which will lead to that again," said Serge shrugging with a sigh.  
  
"Yes you are! Our deal is still there no matter what. Or I won't letCHa borrow my boat," said Korcha.  
  
"N-O, NO!" said Kidd, spelling out No for him.  
  
"Yes, you will!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!" And this little argument kept on for thirty minutes long. Serge, Glenn, and Leena sat down on the cement floor; sweat dropping as they watched the two argued.  
  
"Yes in a trillion!"  
  
"NO for infinity!"  
  
"Aww.you have to say that!" complained Korcha. "But I'm not letting you borrow my boat until you decided to marry me."  
  
Serge, after waiting for this long and tiring argument to end, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and went over to them. Korcha and Kidd saw Serge coming, his hand clenched in a fist. "Look, Korcha. We just want to borrow your boat. It's not a big deal."  
  
"It is a BIG deal! There is only one way I can letCHa borrow it is if Kidd agrees with our deal!"  
  
Serge thought through this silently and sighed, "I think I should agree with Korcha."  
  
"What?!" said Kidd skeptically. She was about to kick him right then, but Serge sank down to his knees, feeling the very same sharp pain in his right arm again. "Serge!" Everyone started to run over to him as Serge clutched his arm.  
  
"You all right, mate?" asked Kidd worriedly. He couldn't talk since his voice was replaced with his agonizing scream.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with him?" asked Korcha, clueless.  
  
"I don't know, but I gotta do somethin' to relieve his pain," said Kidd, clenching her hands. A green aura suddenly formed in her hand, creating it into a small green ball. She gently touched Serge with the glow, surrounding his body with the green aura.  
  
"Phew, there. That should do it for a while," sighed Kidd. His scream finally stopped as the heal spell subsided the pain. He got up slowly, his face showing his relief from the ordeal. "Don't scare me like that mate."  
  
"Sorry if I worried you. I just don't know how this pain came to me. It never happened before," said Serge, flexing his arm up and down.  
  
"Hehehe, let's see if it already started," said a mysterious voice from above. The figure signaled his hand to someone above, indicating it is time.  
  
As the group turned to Korcha, something shot right through Serge's mind. "What!! Watch out behind you!!!" Kidd, Glenn, and Leena heard Serge's warning, seeing several unusual creatures landing behind them.  
  
"The bloody hell is this?!" cursed Kidd, quite surprised of the creatures.  
  
"What are these creatures?" said Glenn, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Who cares! If they want a fight, then a fight there is," said Serge, taking out swallow and lunged at the creatures with great speed.  
  
"He" said that there should be symptoms that will occur."  
  
Serge swiped down his Masamune at one creature, defeating it with one thrust with ease. One creature started attacking Serge, but he easily dodged his attack, killing it with two swipes for some reason.  
  
"Yes, there it is. I can feel the power seeping away," said the mystery man as he looked on. Serge attacked the creature, but somehow his swipes are decreasing every three, making it feel harder and harder to defeat.  
  
"What's wrong with Serge?" asked Leena, noticing the attacks Serge is doing.  
  
"How can that be? Could it be that the Masamune is loosing its power endurance?" wondered Kidd as she watched the young Chrono Trigger from afar.  
  
Serge managed to kill all enemies with Glenn's help within minutes. Thrusting his swallow into the last creature, Serge sank to his right knee, clasping his chest with his left arm while the right still held the Masamune. His heartbeat began to beat awkwardly, making his breath ragged and his body sweating all over.  
  
"Serge, are you all right?" asked Glenn, patting Serge's shoulder. He couldn't speak as he tried to catch up with his breath.  
  
"What's wrong with him? I-I never seen him like this," said Leena, hearing the heavy gasps that Serge is doing. Kidd leaned in front of his sweaty face, cupping her hand around his cheek, making him look into her worried eyes.  
  
"Serge, tell me the truth. Is there something like an illness or a emotional disorder that made you look like this?" asked Kidd gently, looking into Serge's agonizing eyes. As he looked into her eyes, he felt his strength coming back inch-by-inch, his ragged breathing becoming normal. The sea breeze started blow, wiping away his sweaty body.  
  
"No, Kidd. I think I was thinking too much today that I grew tired. So, don't Kidd worry, I'm fine," sighed Serge, smiling. The two started to stand, still looking into each other's eyes. In the back, Korcha began to growl fiercely, seeing the two drowning into each other's eyes.  
  
"All right, I'll letCHa borrow my boat. Which means I'll come along with you guys wherever you go."  
  
"Ah, great. I have to mess with him all through this," said Kidd, sighing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Before the sun reached noon, the group are finally heading out with Korcha's boat. Serge stood in the front of the boat, sticking one hand on the wooden pegs of the sail and one leg on top of the front bow, bending slightly. He stood there alone while the others are sitting behind him, Korcha taking control of the sail.  
  
In the back, Korcha hummed happily as a sudden thought ran through his head.  
  
"Why are ya so happy about?" asked Kidd, annoyed with his high- pitched humming.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just humming that's all," said Korcha, his goofy grin showing.  
  
Serge smiled at the little murmurs of his friends in the background. Leena and Glenn talking in the background and Kidd and Korcha arguing with each other. "Just like old times. How much I missed it," thought Serge as he imaged the passing memories.  
  
The pain from Serge's right arm started to throb again as Serge clutched it with his other arm, his eyes clenching a bit from the throb. Looking behind, he heavily sighed since his friends did not notice his  
  
Korcha once again started to hum happily as Leena and Glenn looked at him with annoyed faces as Kidd began to growl. "Err.I can't take it anymore!" yelled Kidd as she stood up and walked to the middle of the boat. By that time, Serge's pain started to subside as his tensed shoulders began to relax. Thinking thoughtfully, he crossed on another thought. "Somehow.I felt this pain before; A pain that actually almost killed me, giving me a high fever. But I can't put my finger to it."  
  
Kidd stopped her pace in the middle of the boat, relieved that she finally received some piece and quiet. Her train of staring started to go on Serge's figure, standing alone in front of the boat, his beautiful spiky blue hair swaying through the wind. "Serge.whenever I look at him, he seems so lonely. Even though he has friends, he always seems to be by himself. I wonder what's gong through his mind." Kidd started to walk over to Serge, feeling her heart beat in every second of the way.  
  
Serge was in the midst of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly, seeing Kidd smiling at him.  
  
"Hey," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," he replied, feeling content. At that moment, his pain that was throbbing on his right arm started to spread through his stomach, feeling that agonizing soreness once again. He clutched his arm once again, making sure Kidd does not notice.  
  
"Serge, you all right mate? Don't tell me yer seasick? And I thought you love the ocean."  
  
Serge smiled at her and shook his head, his gaze turning to the sea. "Serge.is there somethin' that yer not telling us? I mean, you seem so distant whenever you're in your own old," said Kidd.  
  
The young Chrono Trigger was surprised with the sudden question. He relaxed down and said simply, "No, I'm not Kidd. There is nothing I'm hiding from you guys."  
  
"Good. 'Cause if you ever have any problem, Serge, you can always tell me. I don't want you to feel so depressed and alone," said Kidd, grabbing his arm with both of her hands gently.  
  
"Thanks, Kidd," said Serge gently, accepting her gesture. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, starring at the sea before them. Glenn and Leena looked at the two, there conversation stopping suddenly. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that Serge and Kidd are beginning to get closer.  
  
Korcha, on the other hand, didn't like it one bit and finally stopped with his annoying humming.  
  
".Kidd." he said slowly, looking at her. Kidd looked up to see his eyes troubled. "Can you.leave me alone for a bit? It's not what you think. I.just.want to think. for. a while. You know," said Serge, quite reluctantly. Kidd nodded and slowly let go of Serge's arm, feeling the cold breeze through his skin once again.  
  
"Just remember, talk to me if it really is your thoughts are startin' to bother ya," said Kidd, heading to the other three. Serge looked at her and smiled, knowing how Kidd is so understanding.  
  
The sound of chattering once again struck the silence thirty minutes later. Glenn and Leena talking once again and Kidd and Korcha.well.like always they'd argued for the hundredth time.  
  
Standing amid, Serge smiles again, seeing how the old times lingered through his thoughts.  
  
"We'll ya shut up for once, Korcha!" retorted Kidd, standing up quickly. "We've been arguing since the start of this! And I'm getting' sick and tired of this. I'm endin' this right now!" Kidd walked to other side quickly and started to stop in the middle of the boat, completely isolating her from Korcha. Satisfied, she sighed a relief. Crossing her arms, her gaze turned to the figure of Serge, still standing in the same position as before. "Serge." she whispered sadly, wondering what is going through his mind.  
  
Serge still looked on through the sea, his thoughts remain in his mind. ".Father."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Dada!" said three-year-old Serge, running up to his father, Wazuki. Scooping up his little boy in his arms, Wazuki gave him a loving hug.  
  
"And how is my boy doing? Missed your dada, eh?" he said heartily, gazing into his son's ocean colored eyes.  
  
"Mama, dada home!" Serge called, Marge coming up to them.  
  
"Welcome home, dear," she said, giving him a kiss. "You came earlier than I expect it."  
  
Wazuki let Serge down, letting him go to play with his friends. "Well I wanted to leave early, to see you guys. I was worried that something happened to you or Serge."  
  
On that very night, the family ate dinner, Marge and Wazuki talking and Serge fatting himself up with more scoops of rice and chicken. Wazuki looked at his little boy, awed on how much he eats. He looks at his wife and points at Serge, wide eyed.  
  
She nodded and smiled, "He is beginning to eat like you, Wazuki. I told him if he eats a lot, he would grow strong like you. Every once in a while I see him he almost resembles you."  
  
Hours later, Wazuki and Marge looked at their sleeping son adoringly. "He looks so innocent when he sleeps. I kind of wonder how his future holds before him," said Marge, grabbing her husband's hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Serge will become a good boy. I can tell by the way his personality becomes. I can feel that once he grows up, he will have so much potential that he will become a great fisherman," said Wazuki with a smile. "My only son. If I want him to live on, I must protect him at all cost until the day he is ready to defend himself."  
  
"Yes, and teach him everything we know in this world. Wazuki, promise me that you will protect him at all cost, no matter what."  
  
"No, you mean "WE" must protect him. If anything happens to him, our life will surely be worth nothing," vowed Wazuki.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Wazuki and Serge walked along the shores of Opassa Beach, Serge enjoying the sight of the blue salty ocean. "Dada, what's that little green thingy over there?" he asked, pointing to the land near the horizon.  
  
He kneeled down to the little boy and began to talk, "That is Water Dragon Isle. It is a land filled with water where fairies live. Along there, there is a "Dragon God" known as the "Water Dragon."  
  
With his huge baby blue eyes, Serge looked at his father puzzled. "What is a Dragon? What is Water?"  
  
Wazuki chuckled, hearing his own son asking childish question. "I'll tell you when you get older, my son. You still have a lot of months and years to live. Maybe one day, I can take you fishing with me."  
  
Serge was excited after hearing this as he smiled and yelled happily. Carrying Serge behind his back, they began to walk back to Arni Village. "When I grow older, I will catch huge fishys like you dada."  
  
"But wouldn't it be too heavy?"  
  
"I don't weally care. 'Cuz I'll be as strong as you when I grow up." He looked at his father full of light and hope. "Dada, we'll be together, right?"  
  
Wazuki looked at his son, smiling. "Of course. I'll never leave you. We'll be together."  
  
"Forever, wight?"  
  
"Of course, forever." said Wazuki, his voice echoing through his mind as the vision disappeared.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Father and Mother really did have high hopes for my expectations in life. And the little promise that him and me made "Together forever". Yet, because of me, he died trying to save me, breaking our vow. Father.if you were only here, I would seek for your advice."  
  
".Serge."  
  
A voice suddenly interrupted Serge's train of thought. He looked around frantically, looking right to left.  
  
".Serge."  
  
The voice was heard clearly in Serge's mind, making him stand in defense.  
  
".Die."  
  
Right then, Serge felt the throbbing pain in his right arm once again. However, in this time around, the throb kept beating harder and harder, feeling more pain in his flesh. Serge clutched it, trying to subside the throb. Soon, the pain started to swarm through his stomach and other parts of his body, making him feel queasy in the stomach. The sweat in his body started to perspire rapidly, letting droplets of the wet residue spill into the wooden plank. He tried his best to try to keep his screams of pain in him, trying to hold all his grudges before Kidd finds out. The agonizing pain started to throb harder than before, making Serge feel the blood coming to his mouth. Before he knew it, the pain took over his mind, giving gigantic headaches.  
  
Suddenly, in that time of pain and suffering, a vision came in to place, supplanting his sight of the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Serge walked along the fields of Arni, no one watching him as he walked. He hummed happily, pretending to be a Dragoon warrior.  
  
Out of nowhere, a sound of rustling plants like the wind was heard, along with the sounds of padded four feet on the dirt floor. Serge stood still, curious of the sound. A slow and quiet growl was heard, the rustling suddenly stopped.  
  
Young Serge took a step back, trying to be quiet as he possibly can. A black furry figure manifests itself from the plants, looking around his surroundings.  
  
Its head swung in front, seeing Serge within its view. It growled sinisterly, his hungry yellow and green eyes narrows, as it knew it was time for his lunch. It started to walk to Serge's direction, his pace quickening.  
  
  
  
Serge started walking a few steps back, his blue eyes widening every second. Every step Serge makes, its pace started to go faster. Before long, Serge started running as fast as he can, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
The creature growled loudly, now running to catch up to his prey.  
  
In the other side of the village, everyone in the village, giving their full attention, heard Serge's scream.  
  
Wazuki and Marge knew that scream. "SERGE!!!" they both said in unison as they ran to the scream's direction with every single villager following them.  
  
*Flash*  
  
The creature leaped onto Serge, biting hold of his right arm. Luckily, Serge escaped, running out of the area to find both of his parents coming to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serge began to feel that his thoughts are making his head pain more. His eyes started to shut tightly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Serge!" said Wazuki and Marge at unison, coming beside Serge who stopped and stared, complete fear and shock in his eyes.  
  
"Serge, honey, what's wrong?" asked Marge. Serge didn't say anything as he still looked at the path where he ran, shock reading over his face.  
  
Wazuki looked into Serge's direction, suddenly knowing what he feared. "Its that.!"  
  
Serge fell to his knees as his agonized from the pain in his right arm. Both of their parents went over to his side, seeing that he was sweating everywhere.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
".A past scar." said the same voice, coming between the vision and Serge's mind.  
  
  
  
Little Serge started to pant uncontrollably, feeling the life sipping out of him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kidd was sitting there, minding her own business when a swift movement caught her eye. She looked in that direction and saw Serge about to go down to his knees. "Serge?" she said as she stood up.  
  
The sweat in Serge's body started to come out rapidly, feeling his strength sipping away. It looks as though his vision and his body are merging into each other, both doing the same movements as the other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Serge! Are you all right, my son?!" asked Wazuki worriedly as knelt beside the poor boy. Chibi Serge held his head with both hands, trying to stop the throbbing headache within. When the pain did not stop, he finally let a loud scream of suffering from the ache.  
  
From there, the creature revealed itself, glaring at the weakened boy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~*  
  
".that is forgotten." continued the voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~*  
  
Serge finally fell to his knees, grabbing his hand with both of his hands in the process. He started to shake uncontrollably, feeling his own soul soaring to the sky above. Serge couldn't take much more of this, tasting blood as he gagged it out, finally released from the pain inside. With one scream, he finally let it all out.  
  
"SERGE!!!" yelled Serge's friends in unison as Kidd, Leena, and Glenn started running to his aid. Korcha stood there, completely surprised from the sudden scream of pain from the invulnerable Chrono Trigger.  
  
Kidd was the first to reach him, kneeling before him as she wrapped her arms around his perspiring body, trying to get him up to his feet. "Serge, are you okay? Mate! Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Th... is.scene? It.is.from.my." thought Serge as tries to fight the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! It can't be!" yelped Wazuki in surprise, feeling Serge's forehead. "It's the.! Miguel"  
  
Out of the crowd, a man with a huge brown hat on top on his head with spectacles came, rushing to his friend's aid. "Yes, my friend, what is it you need?"  
  
Wazuki looked at his boy, checking his pulse. "Wazuki what is it?" asked Marge concerned about Serge. The little boy's pulse started to faint.  
  
"No! Don't give up! You can't die yet!" ordered Wazuki, trying to keep Serge awake.  
  
The poor thing looked at his parents, his eyes about to close. "Ma.ma.Da.da." These were his last words as he fell unconscious.  
  
*Flash*  
  
From that point on, floods of images came rushing through Serge's mind, reoccurring the time of his younger age, when his father and Miguel journeyed far to look for a cure. Mixing in, short glimpses of them through the storm of the "fated day" were shown.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Wazuki carrying Serge and Miguel stumbled upon a strange, yet futuristic environment. "What the hell is this place?" said Wazuki, looking around. "Miguel, do you know where are we?"  
  
"Apparently, I am not really sure. But this area seems so.different."  
  
Suddenly a haunting voice echoed through the deserted area. "The child." Wazuki and Miguel looked around frantically. "The wounded child.bring him to me."  
  
Wazuki at first was reluctant to go. But, with his sick son on him, dying, he most go to that voice of mystery. With no time to spare, Wazuki followed the voice.  
  
"Wazuki, stop! Don't go any further. This place that we see is so strange. If we continue onward, there's no telling what might happen ahead."  
  
"I can't turn back!" said Wazuki with determination in his voice. "I can't let my innocent son die like this at an early age. I just can't lose him! There is no meaning to my life if Serge dies in my arms! I made promise to my wife that both of us we'll protect him. I can't simply break that promise. I'm going and there is nothing that can stop me!" Wazuki turned around and started to walk to the voice.  
  
Reluctant, Miguel followed. "Wazuki wait!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Flowing images kept on coming through Serge's mind again, explaining each and every moment of his past. It soon ended with one last vision of Wazuki being manipulated by Fate. The terror on Serge's father's face made him want to scream. Soon, like a black hole vacuuming everything around it, the whole scene turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serge!" cried Kidd, trying to get her friend out of his predicament.  
  
Serge was still on his knees, crying out pains of suffering and lost. Pretty soon, his life energy is soon to drain.  
  
"Serge!!"  
  
".shall surely haunt you.!" finished the voice as it echoed through Serge's mind.  
  
Serge suddenly stood up; screaming at the top of his lungs as he saw his father disappear, sweat dropping down to the wooden floor. Finally, with no energy in left in his body, Serge fell to the floor unconscious, face first.  
  
"Mate!" yelled Kidd as she knelt beside his limp form. She let his head fall to her lap as she turned him around, seeing his face full of pain and anguish. She inspected the damages that was done on Serge and found that his right started to bleed. "Serge." She put her hand on Serge's forehead when a stinging feel of heat made her jerk backwards.  
  
"What is it Kidd? Will Serge be all right?" asked Leena hopefully.  
  
"Serge.what's happening to you?" thought Kidd sadly. She turned head to the wide-eyed Korcha, her eyes narrowing. "KORCHA! SNAP OUT OF IT AND START SAILIN'!" yelled Kidd, still holding onto Serge.  
  
"Sail where?" asked Korcha, having no clue of what Kidd is talking about.  
  
"You heard me! Head to Guldove now! Serge needs help and fast!" retorted Kidd. "Leena, Glenn, watch out for Guldove for me while I see to Serge."  
  
Leena and Glenn obeyed her order and kept watched.  
  
"Serge, don't die on me! Just hang on, mate! Don't leave me all alone," said Kidd gently as she gently stroke his hair. "I won't give up on you. I promise that you'll be okay. I'm here for you like you there for me. Please don't give up."  
  
*To be continued.  
  
*What will become of Serge? Will he live or die? Sorry if I have to do that to Serge. But, don't worry. Just keep on reading and I swear that it will get better. Hopefully the next chapter wouldn't take long, depending on homework. (High School these days). And Thanks to all of you who reviewed me. It really brightens up my day. Ciao! ( 


	6. Between Life and Death

1 Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare.  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat, DO NOT own the characters, places, etc. of Chrono Cross. Squaresoft rightfully owns that and I am in no way I am associated with the company.  
  
Thank you to all who gave reviews. It really keeps me up and going! Sorry for the bad format. I thought DOC files would highlight everything, but I guess not. I apologize once again. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
*- This little star indicates some kind of flashback or something if the italics does not show. (Just a little note to tell you about.)  
  
1.1 Chapter 5: Between life and death.  
  
  
  
Kidd stood at the piers of Guldove, watching the swaying waves of the sea with no interest in her eyes. Deep in her feelings, she felt as if some part of her died. The wind suddenly came, gently swiping her golden yellow hair.  
  
"Kidd."  
  
Kidd turned around, looking around with desperate eyes for that recognizable voice. Seeing that it was nothing more than a mere sound in her head, Kidd sighed sadly. "Serge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* "DOC!" yelled Kidd suddenly, making the door slam hard on the wall.  
  
Doc and his Demi-Human nurse looked at her direction, surprised. "Kidd.! It's great to see you again! How long has it-"  
  
"Cut with the reunion! Its Serge.!"  
  
"What about Serge? Is he well" asked Doc, smiling. Kidd, on the other hand, just stared at him with teary eyes. That was when Doc realized what is the problem. "Whatever it is, bring him here! What has happened to him?"  
  
Kidd called upon Glenn and Korcha, who were holding Serge's limp body. Doc and the attendant looked in shock, surprised that the young and invincible Chrono Trigger actually fell. "I-I don't know what happened to him, Doc. But I know he needs to be tended right away. I.just got this bad feelin' that."  
  
"Damn, this is not good!" said Doc as his face turned pale. "Serge has a very high fever that goes beyond the temperatures than normal fevers and his face is turning very pale. Nurse, go see to it that this boy is put into a most comfortable bed in here! Hurry!"  
  
"Yes, doctor," said the female Demi-Human as she went to the other side of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kidd didn't really understand why Serge, her best friend, collapsed so suddenly from an unknown symptom. She kept wondering how he got it and how he suffered so much pain from it. "I just can't put my foot on it. Doc has been there for twelve hours now and he still didn't get any results. Why did this happen?"  
  
Glenn sat in the bar of Guldove, run by Orlha. He sat there, looking down at his drink. " Hey Glenn, what's the matter? Why you look so down?" asked Orlha as she kneeled on the counter beside him. Glenn did not answer for a moment, ignoring her question.  
  
Finally, about a minute or so, Glenn finally spoke, "Did you not hear Orlha?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Orlha as she started mixing a drink for a customer.  
  
"It is about Serge. He fell unconscious right in front of our faces twelve hours ago," said Glenn, quite annoyed that the bartender did not know.  
  
"No way! Is that why you guys are here? I just got back probably about three hours after you guys. I'm sorry to hear that," apologized Orlha, expressing the same grief as Glenn. "I thought Serge, the Chrono Trigger who saved our world, is strong. But, what happened to him during the course of the passing months?"  
  
Glenn slowly shrugged his shoulders; finally sipping in his not touched glass of water. "It is so surprising that Serge, my best bud, is so sick after hours has passed since his lost of consciousness. From the information that Doc gave us so far, his temperature was so high that it is out of the reach of the temperature charts. And his face is beginning to turn pale by every hour. I cannot believe that is this happening to the poor boy," said Glenn in dismay. "Now, we wait until the Doc give us the results of his fever that bestowed upon Serge."  
  
"What about Kidd? How is she taking this?" ask Orlha.  
  
Glenn pointed at the pier, the figure of Kidd standing alone in the silent docks of the night. "Kidd is taking this too hard. She has been standing there right after Doc told us to wait outside. We tried to cheer her up, but her feelings for Serge's health were far more important in her mind. Now, her gloominess spread upon Leena and me. I am quite shocked that Korcha wasn't so flabbergasted about it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kidd couldn't stand it any longer for the results. She wanted to know if Serge will be fine. Her mind kept on urging her to go and find out right away. But she relentlessly stood her ground, trying the best she can to be patient. "Agh, I can't take any more!" Kidd started for the door when Korcha held her back. "Let go, Korcha! I want to see if he's all right!"  
  
"We'll ya stop with ya whining! Can't you see that Doc is busy! You don't want to get it too! Let him be!"  
  
Kidd finally whipped her hand out of his grasp, staring at Korcha straight in the eyes with rage. "Stop bein' so stubborn! Can't you see how Serge feels? I don't wanna hear Doc saying that it was too late to save him! Why can't you understand that?"  
  
As if on que, Doc came out to the docks, looking at Kidd and Korcha. "Kidd is right, Korcha. Why are acting as if you are not worried about Serge?"  
  
Korcha cast his eyes down, mumbling. "It's just that.I."  
  
"Doc, do you know what's wrong with Serge? Why did it take you so long to figure it out?" asked Kidd, her angry voice was replaced with a sad tone. Doc looked deep into Kidd's eyes, seeing how much energy she is using trying to hold the tears. Sighing, he began walking back inside.  
  
"Come in, I will show you. Korcha, call upon Glenn, Leena, and Orlha. Tell Orlha to close her bar for the night since this will probably take a long time," said Doc, Kidd following his tail.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Doc opened the curtain of the other room with only one bed inside. Doc led Kidd to where Serge is lying. Once there, Doc offered a seat next to Serge's side. She accepted it and sat down, looking at the half naked Serge under the covers.  
  
His injuries were bonded around with bandages, his blood absorbing into the white strands. Kidd slowly caressed his forehead, feeling the unknown fever still high at its peak. His skin was so pale and cold that he almost looks like a ghost. Yet, his cute and childish sleeping expression still remained except not so warm. Kidd grasped his motionless hand, seeing how cold and sweaty it was. "Doc, what is wrong with him? Why he has this "fever" out of the blue?"  
  
Doc sat on another chair silently, trying to figure out the right words to say. "C'mon Doc, ya have to tell me! By that time he collapsed, I know for sure that there wasn't any heat stroke or seasickness since he has been unconscious for.twelve hours and fifty-five minutes. Please, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
By that time, Glenn, Leena, Orlha, and Korcha came in, taking their own seats in the room. "Doc, explain to us. We are all here," said Glenn, his eyes were full of concern.  
  
Doc sighed finally, finding the right words for what he is going to say. "All right, as you all know the consequences of him getting this unknown fever; the high temperature, face turning pale, painful headaches, sweating, and losing consciousness. This not a normal scene that we see."  
  
Everyone looked at Doc intently, his or her thoughts fully concerned about the situation Serge is in. "It may be a surprise to you all since he should have been healed from it a long time ago. However, it's still here. Never before have I seen this symptom from every patient I get for the past year and-"  
  
"Doc, yer point?" interrupted Kidd.  
  
"Apparently, Serge is suffering from Pantheritous Venom or to put it more simpler terms, Serge is suffering from Panther poison, the very illness that cannot be healed."  
  
Everyone looked in shock, especially Kidd who almost fell from her chair out of shock. "B-but, how?" asked Glenn, suddenly standing up from his chair.  
  
"That's what I am going to ask you dudes about. This panther demon disease should have been healed when Serge touched the "Frozen Flame" while he was only three years old. Why at this time of age?"  
  
Kidd turned around and looked at Serge's pale face, his expression reading pain. "The scares of breath, the sweaty brow." Kidd began out loud. Everyone looked at her. "The pain in his right arm, the power of his attack, everything leads to this, his past.scar, the one where he actually is in between the tittering the ranks of life to death like a seesaw. Mother.you were right."  
  
"Your mother.? What do you mean by that Kidd?" asked Glenn as everyone mentioned her "mother." Kidd looked at Serge, her eyes full of worry without answering Glenn's question.  
  
"Is there any cure?" asked Leena to Doc. Doc shook his head unwillingly, knowing that this will hurt everyone including himself.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. I try everything I can. Even though this is fourteen years after Serge's first encounter with the poison, there is still no cure for it. All we can do is heal his wounds and.wait."  
  
"Wait! Is that all we can do?" retorted Glenn. "Serge is the very person who brought us together as friends in the past. The very person who risked his life for our future! We can't possibly let him be in the terrible state he is in! We must find the cure!"  
  
"Don't take this too lightly, Glenn," said Doc. " I too don't want to let Serge be, but it's not like the Hydra poison that Kidd encountered in the past. The cure, like I said, does not have an existing remedy. How can we possibly find the cure or better yet where could we start to find the cure? Somewhere beyond El Nido?" Glenn sat back down, realizing the fact from Doc.  
  
"So.what will happen now?" asked Orlha sadly.  
  
"I guess.we have to wait. There's nothing we can do except wait until he finally chose the path between the tittering paths of life and death," said Doc as he got up and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet. "I have here in my hand is a little antidote to keep Serge from suffering more pain from the poison. Hopefully, this will help. From there, it is up to Serge's will to live or die."  
  
Everyone fell silent for a moment, thinking through this tragic fate that brought upon their young Chrono Trigger friend. Kidd kept silent from the whole conversation, not bothering in to interrupt like she usually does. Her eyes remain on Serge's limp body. She wondered how long would Serge be unconscious. Three two to three weeks or months or even years? She shook the thought right out of her mind.  
  
"Kidd, are you feeling all right?" asked Orlha as she stood beside were Kidd is sitting. Kidd just gave her a nod, still staring deeply into Serge with many thoughts running through her mind.  
  
"C-can you guys.leave me alone for a bit with Serge?" said Kidd, after being silent for a whole thirty minutes.  
  
Korcha looked at her with shock. He was about to say something when Glenn stood up. "Yes, of course. My guess is you will be staying by his side until the very end."  
  
"Yeah, if he dies, then this will be my last time seeing him. If not, then."  
  
"We understand Kidd. If you need any help from us, we'll be around," said Leena with a sad smile. "Let's go you guys. Let's think this through in Orlha's place. It's a good thing that Orlha closed it since we can think privately." Everyone followed Leena, except Kidd, to Orlha's bar.  
  
"Doc, wait a sec," said Kidd quickly. Doc stopped in his tracks and raised both of his eyebrows. "Can ya leave the antidote with me. I'll try to stop the swell from making him suffer more."  
  
Doc nodded and handed her the antidote. "Doc, thanks for tryin'. I know ya tried yer best and I want to thank you for that." Doc nodded once again with a small grin and started walking towards Orlha's bar.  
  
Kidd watched Doc until he disappeared, her gaze turning back to the sleeping Serge. Opening the bottle, she started pouring in small amounts of antidote into Serge's open mouth and closed it again, putting it back to inside the cabinet. "If only you knew how I feel about you," she said silently as she led Serge's hand to her own. Kidd wondered what is he thinking at this moment at his state, thinking if he is seeing flashbacks of his past or a dream. Kidd soon noticed his peaceful sleep she would always see when he slumbers, a face that almost resembles a child. She looked out the window to the sea, remembering how much Serge loved the sea.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*  
  
Serge stood in Cape Howl, looking into the sunset horizon. He sensed Kidd's whereabouts, turning around to her with a smile. "You always catch me, mate. How can ya tell?" asked Kidd, pretending to pout. He just smiled and turned to the sea again, tinted in with the color orange from the setting sun.  
  
"It's something that I picked up from my father," he said reluctantly, choking the words when he mentioned his father.  
  
"Yer father? You never mentioned him. Why is that?" asked Kidd, standing by Serge.  
  
".Whenever I say something about him, its.too.painful to talk about him."  
  
"Serge."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Kidd.I'll find that antidote for you, even if it means I have to risk my life for it." said Serge softly, that night when everyone was gone and he was the only one there, sitting by her side. "I promise."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Serge.?" asked Kidd, approaching him as he sat at the shores of Hermit's Hideaway in Another World, the very night after she had awakened from her coma.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Kidd?" said Serge, smiling his cute grin. She started to feel her blood going to her cheeks, bowing her head down.  
  
"I.umm.I."  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" asked Serge suddenly without any hesitation in his voice. She nodded and sat down right beside him, looking at the sea. As she looked into the sea, Kidd could feel Serge's eyes staring at her in a strange way, not the strange way that people think she is a weirdo. "You're thinking about how you got here all of a sudden and the images you seen while you slept."  
  
"You always know what is in me mind, mate.On the other hand, now that you mention it, everything before I woke up seems like a dream. I mean I saw that Lynx bastard switching into yer body and he, in yer body, stabbing me. And that time when I suddenly saw you back to yer own self, trying to save me and the "Frozen Flame." Everything seems as if it was real."  
  
He suddenly smiled out of the blue as a thought ran through his mind. Kidd looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "What are ya smilin' about mate? There's nothin' to be happy 'bout."  
  
He turned to look at Kidd, his grin beginning to widen. "No, its not that. Its just that I'm so relieved that you're okay," said Serge, suddenly drawing her into his arms. "I thought I might lose you again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tears started to swell up in her eyes as Kidd thought about the first hug he ever gave her, sharing his hidden feelings with her. She knew, at that point of time, he ever said that he might lose her. " And now, it's my turn to worry if I lose him. I.I.feel so helpless. Oh.Serge." said Kidd as she put her head gently onto Serge's chest, hearing the faint heartbeat, becoming weaker from the Panther Venom. "Don't die Serge.!" Her tears finally broke in, crying helplessly as she lay onto Serge's chest, hugging him desperately for his warmth. ".I need you."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Deep in the tunnel of darkness, a ghostly figure of Serge walked along the darkened pathway, walking aimlessly through with no way to go. "Where am I? What happened to me?" he asked as he looked at the tunnel ahead. A binding flash of incandescent light suddenly surrounded Serge, making him close his eyes. The light soon faded and Serge suddenly was taken by awe from the scene before him.  
  
Chibi Serge stood in his fighting stance with his Kendo Stick right in front of his face. Wazuki stood by his side, watching the little boy ready in his position. "Now Serge, always keep your eyes focus on the enemy. Don't get your attention to something else other than the battlefield. Concentrate."  
  
Serge nodded his head as he eyed the dummy in front of him. "Sense the right time to go, my son. Do not wait for my signal. Follow your instincts and then you would lead everyone to victory. Picture the enemy in your mind and close your eyes."  
  
"Dada, I can't do it. It's too hwad," said Serge as sat down frustratingly onto the grassy plains of Arni Village.  
  
"Oh, c'mon on my son, you shouldn't give up that easily," said Wazuki as he kneeled down beside his son. He looked at how his son used his Kendo stick, seeing that it was hard for him to handle and attack due to its big handle and the few scratches on his hand. "Does your hand hurt?"  
  
Serge looked at his wounded hand and said with his childish voice, "Yeah, just a wittle bit. It hurts when I hold it."  
  
Wazuki smiled as went off and grabbed a stick, long enough for Serge to handle and easy enough to swing. "Here, this is your new weapon, my son." He handed the little boy the stick.  
  
"But, its only a stick," said Chibi Serge, looking at the stick puzzled. "What I would do with a stick? Make fire with it?"  
  
"It's not just an ordinary stick. It is a stick that can actually teach you to use a weapon that is much better than a sword. It even may even be stronger than a sword too," said Wazuki with a smile.  
  
"Weally? I never thought a stick can actually beat a sword," said Serge as he swung it with a twirl.  
  
"My first time using something that represents the weapon itself," said Serge, looking at his young- self twirling the stick around.  
  
"Yes, Serge, this is the first time I ever taught you how to use a weapon," said a voice from behind. Serge suddenly turned around. He stood there agape by a blue ghostly and distance figure, like himself, of a man, wearing a blue bandana over his head, smiling at Serge.  
  
"Father.?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kidd still sat there, looking at Serge with worry in her eyes. Doc came in, holding a tray of food and putting it on a table by Kidd. "Thanks Doc," she said, grabbing the tray and stuffing some food up.  
  
"Kidd, you haven't been sleeping for three days now. Are you sure you are okay?" asked Doc, watching Kidd stuff food in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right. I can't sleep at night with Serge looking weaker than the day after. I'll stay by his side no matter what, even if it means going through one month without sleep. He stayed by my side once and now, it's my turn to stay by his side.!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
"It has been a long time since I seen you my son," said Wazuki. "You don't know how much it means to me to see you again."  
  
Serge stood there speechless, seeing his own father right before him after all these fourteen years. "My how have you grown? You look so much like me when I was in my teens. I can sense that you became strong like I was when I was still alive."  
  
"Father.I missed you too. Fourteen years without you were hard to cope, even for such a young age, without you around to guide me. I did everything I can to remember those things that you taught me when I was young. And now, my wish came true."  
  
"Yes, but you grown so much stronger than me, becoming the Chrono Trigger was the next step I never knew would come upon you," said Wazuki as he stood beside his son.  
  
"You knew?" asked Serge as he looked at his father.  
  
"Of course, ever since I died, I have been watching you grow in the heavens. I was not quite diminished after Fate manipulated me, you know. Only my spirit remained intact and I soared up to the heavens for freedom."  
  
"I see," said Serge gently, relieved that one part of his father remained, the main source of all his emotions and actions.  
  
They were silent for a moment, looking at the scene before them as Chibi Serge and Wazuki walked along the shores of Opassa Beach. ".Father, do you know why I am seeing my past before me? I never once dreamed of my past whenever I sleep."  
  
Wazuki looked at his son sympathetically, seeing how his son didn't know what befall upon him. "Serge.listen to my words, my son. For you do not know what just happened to you three days ago."  
  
Serge suddenly turned around, his eyes full of surprise. "Three days ago? What do you mean father?"  
  
Wazuki cleared his throat and spoke without choking, "You see, the reason why you are seeing the past is because.you are dying."  
  
  
  
"Kidd, are ya sure you don't wanna play with me?" asked Mel, disturbing Kidd's thoughts in Serge's temporary room. "I don't want you to stay sad forever."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mel. But, I'm more concerned with Serge now. He has been unconscious for seven days now and I don't know what to do any more," said Kidd.  
  
"Serge, don't give-up. Please come back."  
  
  
  
*  
  
"I-I'm.dying?" asked Serge, surprised.  
  
"Yes, you are dying as we speak from the illness that never can be healed and the very illness I tried to save you from fourteen years ago that killed me."  
  
Serge looked on and the thought of his illness ran through his head. "Wait.you don't mean."  
  
"Yes, you, for the second time, have that Panther Venom disease inside you again. I never thought this illness would ever come to haunt you again after the "Frozen Flame" healed you. Even though you were healed, something happened seven days ago that triggered your disease to come forth. It couldn't be the act of FATE purposely giving you the disease again."  
  
Serge bowed his head down, for he knew what the answer is. "Lynx, right?"  
  
"Yes and the new evil that is allied with him. Right now, you are in between the path of life and death. Right at this very moment, we are in the middle of that path, the light." Wazuki pointed to the right, a faint luminous white glow showed in that distance. ".is that way, the path of life, and the dark path." Wazuki pointed to the other side, showing a tunnel full of pitch black. ".is the other way, the tunnel of death."  
  
Serge looked on, swinging his head right to left from the light tunnel to the dark tunnel. He didn't know what to think of it, one thought more confusing than the other.  
  
".Serge.my son.it is almost time for me to go back to the heavens. At this point on, you are on your own to decide whether to live or die. When you finally have chosen your path, I will depart for the heavens and continue to watch you."  
  
Serge looked down sadly, the thought of his father leaving again. "But.I want to stay with you, father. I want to see you again. I want to be free from everything that troubles my thoughts."  
  
"Don't think such things, my son!" retorted Wazuki suddenly, surprising Serge. "What about the people in your life that you made friends with?"  
  
He looked at his father puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know very well what I mean, Serge.!"  
  
  
  
Kidd sat there silently when suddenly, out of the blue, Serge jerked violently in his bed, screaming out so loud that it almost made Kidd fall off her seat. She finally regained her composure, coming to Serge's aid. "Serge! Fight it! Fight it! Don't give up!" encouraged Kidd as she tried holding down his sudden violent jerks.  
  
Inside the other room, Doc heard loud noises coming from the other room, one of them with Kidd's loud noise and the other was a masculine scream, a scream that scares people out of their pants. Without any time to spare, Doc ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"Serge! Stop, please!" said Kidd as her tears of worry fell upon his pale face. Doc came rushing in, stopping at the door to see Serge shaking violently.  
  
"Oh no, this is probably that time!" said Doc. He came in, holding Serge from moving. "Damn it! It's too soon! The Venom is taking over him now!"  
  
"What!" said Kidd surprised. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Don't make him move! Try to make him stay down so he won't get hurt!" yelled Doc. "C'mon Serge dude. Don't let it take over you! Don't let Kidd down!"  
  
Serge continued to move and scream violently, his eyes remained shut during the whole process. Each time he screamed, Kidd can feel her emotions weakening her by every sudden shriek.  
  
"Serge.please.don't." said Kidd shakily, feeling her knees becoming slush. Soon, Serge screamed out loud, the pain started to torture him as if a sword is piercing through his flesh deeper and deeper. Kidd couldn't take any longer of the scream and finally sank to her knees, holding both of her knees as newly fresh tears streaked her cheek, shuddering fearfully as Serge's screams continued to haunt her.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Doc as tried to reach for the antidote. "Serge calm down!"  
  
His screams were heard from the villagers, everyone looked in the direction of Doc's house with confusion in their eyes. Glenn, Leena, and Orlha heard this. Glenn just bowed his head down, closing his eyes as tried to fight back his tears while Leena and Orlha looked on wide-eyed, their eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Please.Serge.stop." pleaded Kidd. "I don't want you to suffer any more. Please stop." Serge continued to scream, Doc trying to make him drink the antidote.  
  
"C'mon Serge, drink this!" yelled Doc, trying his best to hold him down with the bottle in his free hand.  
  
"You've got to pull this through Serge. Please.pull through. Serge. Serge.COME BACK!!!!" yelled Kidd as she flew her head from her yell, her tears splattering all over.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"You're friends Serge. Your friends back in the other world Serge. And your mom. Do you want to leave them behind just to be with me?" asked Wazuki contently. "Are you?"  
  
Serge looked down, his own opinions jumbling around to make a choice. "But.still.I'm."  
  
Wazuki sighed doubtfully as he fully turned his back on Serge to think. Never he heard such words from Serge. Is he going to give up and let his friends and Marge go through the stage of grief? A sudden thought ran through the man's head as he finally turned around to see Serge, still thinking of the choice. "What about the future of El Nido, Serge?"  
  
Serge turned his head quickly to stare directly at his father, the point that his father made about the future of El Nido becoming a wasteland had come through his mind. "Are you going to run away from your duties as the Chrono Trigger? I know you're stronger than that. Do you want our homeland to become the future of Guardia of the future when three adventurous young people at that time found out?"  
  
A sudden violent wind came through the tunnel, swaying through Serge's blue hair. "!!!!"  
  
"What about Kidd? Your best friend that cares for you right now trying to get you back. Look, listen to her."  
  
"SERGE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! DON'T GIVE IN! YOU HAVE TO PULL THROUGH. Please.Serge."  
  
Serge could hear her sorrowful voice echoing in through his mind, quite shock from the sudden emotion that he never seen in Kidd.  
  
".Please.Serge.everyone wants you back.I need you.! I don't want to be left alone again even if I do have friends already like you said to me. Serge.COME BACK!!!!"  
  
Her scream echoed through his mind, making his eyes widen in shook as he fell to his knees. "S-she's crying.she's crying in pain."  
  
"Yes, Serge. She is crying for you to come back. Do you want to abandon her like that after what you told her? She has great acknowledgement on you son and she cares for you deeply. If you die, Kidd will lose everything. Can't you see that you are the one to take her away from her grief of her past and dry her tears?"  
  
Serge remembered the orphanage burning down, seeing those kids look in fear with screams in need of aid. He could picture the whole scene; the childish pictures burning down to oblivion, all the high tech things that Lucca made, the happiness that Kidd used to have for her young life. Now it was demolished due to Lynx and Harle's attempt to capture Lucca to unlock the "Prometheus Lock." If he died at this point, there is no telling what Kidd will do. Will she attempt for suicide? Or will she be wandering alone again? Serge couldn't stand the thought of it.  
  
"I'm not really sure what I should choose father." said Serge slowly.  
  
"Stay, Serge.stay. with your father. Isn't that what you really want.?" a sudden voice came to Serge. A sinister like voice protruding his mind of pros and cons. "You haven't seen your father for a long time. Stay with him, Serge."  
  
"I.I."  
  
"If you stay, nothing will worry you any more. You would be free."  
  
"Free?" wondered Serge.  
  
"Yes.free from all problems."  
  
"Serge, don't listen to that voice!" yelled Wazuki. "Don't listen Serge! That voice is the path to death! If you choose that voice, your whole body will be conquered by poison and would never see Kidd again!"  
  
"Don't listen to your father, Serge. For he is nothing more than a mere spirit. Yet even if you are. Die.Chrono Trigger. I want you dead so the world will be mine!" said the voice, mimicking Lynx's voice.  
  
".LYNX!!" said Serge angrily as the laughter echoed through the tunnel. "I can't let him take over the world with his evil." Serge stood up, quite determined through his thoughts now. "But there is still the matter of you, father. I can't go through life without your aid."  
  
Wazuki smiled at his boy. "Serge, it is your choice from here. It is up to you. Just look through your thoughts and close your eyes. That way, you could choose the path. Don't rush yourself in battle. Do you want to continue your life or die at this instance? But, if you chose die, everything will disappear."  
  
Serge looked at his father, nodding his head as he soon closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
  
  
Serge's aggressive movement started to slow down, giving Doc the chance to make him drink the antidote. His screams of horror suddenly turned to mourns. Kidd raised her head after the sudden scream subsided to a groan.  
  
"Serge.?"  
  
  
  
* "Life or death.I must choose from these two opposing paths. The two sided coins of both humans and demi-humans," said Serge gently as he thought.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Hey Serge!" yelled Glenn as he came running up to him in Termina. "Let us go to the bar and get something to drink let's say Sake."  
  
"But aren't we a little bit under-aged for that?"  
  
"Come on, do not be such a party pooper. Let us enjoy ourselves before the final battle comes," said Glenn as he led him to the bar.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Glenn, my best friend. You always cheer me up whenever I'm down. You there for me all the way even through tough times. Like brothers we were."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Hey c'mon Serge, one on one. Just you and me," said Orlha as she put up her fists.  
  
"No thanks, can't you see I'm tired from all this running around and searching?" said Serge, quite tired after two days of non-stop searching for the Hydra Humor. "I'm just worried about Kidd right now."  
  
"Don't worry, she'll pull through. I'm sure of it," said Orlha with a smile.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Orlha, even though she may be a person who fights too much, she encourages people's emotions like me for Kidd's health."  
  
Every single friend he made Serge would think about, everyone seemed like they want him to live and help every way they can. He will hold everyone special in his heart.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Maybe I am just a copy of my mother. I can't even kill a simple kind of monster. I'm nothing more than a useless life form that was only born for one purpose in life without dreamin' about their future! Maybe I shouldn't gone with Lucca, to be with her in the skies above instead of seeing how everything turned out bloody bad in me life," said Kidd sadly, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't say that Kidd! It's not like you to be like this! I think your misunderstanding things. I never married Leena, Kidd. Never did, never will. At that time of the adventures we both gone through, I've been distancing from her and we never gone back to the way we were before I was gone to Another World where I met you."  
  
Kidd looked into Serge's determined eyes; her own eyes are filling in with more tears of sadness. "And that battle with that Giant Gloop, you'd usually beat it 'til it dies, but somehow you declined. I guess the penalty looking for me really did put away your fighting spirit. Probably something is holding back your spirit from fighting. And. I thought.I lost you again, when we.finally found each other."  
  
  
  
Utter silence once again went in the room, making the two feel uneasy. Changing the subject, Kidd finally spoke out.  
  
  
  
"Serge.when you left me.after defeating the Devourer of Time and releasing my mom from its bloody grasp, I felt.lonely again at that very moment. Remindin' me of my past with Sis leaving me, my friends leaving me, and now, you leaving me. Everyone who I hold dear is leaving me." Kidd could no longer hold the tears that she held so long. Without a doubt, she let them streak down her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I've been.searching for you all this time. You're the only one that have ever been  
  
me best mate. The only.one who understands me. I just couldn't.couldn't," stumbled Kidd, her heart beginning to feel the pain she felt when she was lonely, her very weak spot taking over her strong mentally feelings. She couldn't bear any longer with the pain, so she started crying. Serge never saw her like this. Crying like a fragile baby, helpless in her part.  
  
  
  
"Kidd.it's okay, don't cry," said Serge, wrapping his warm, strong arms around Kidd, hugging her. "Don't say everyone is leaving you. Probably its just your own feelings giving false thoughts about you, but I'm gonna say this. There are friends all around here in this world like Glenn, Orlha, Steena, Greco, Guile, Marcy, Karsh, Nikki, Miki, Korcha, Macha, Mel, and so on and so forth; they're all here. If I still have my memories of the past, they should remember also. They will be there for you Kidd. I will be there for you," said Serge, gently rocking Kidd back and forth, comforting her with his hug.  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Kidd.the one person who is my best friend from the start. She was the person who changed my life completely around. At that moment, I finally seen Kidd cry for the first time. I never thought she would open up to me like that." The sudden thoughts of her crying every single day if he chose die suddenly made him realize it.  
  
"If I die, I would be leaving her alone unprotected. Lynx would be the first one to get her and I don't want her to face so much grief. I can't leave her."  
  
His eyes shot open as he made a choice. "I made a vow to her that I will protect her no matter what. No matter how the future holds, no matter how situations are bleak, I swear with my life that I will protect her! I will not leave her side!"  
  
"Don't choose that choice! IF you chose to live again you will not be free!" pleaded the voice. "You deserve to be free!"  
  
"You're telling me to run away? Tch, not this time. I will keep my promise to Kidd!" Serge suddenly yelled out a determined scream, releasing the sinister voice from dissuading his thoughts.  
  
"NO! Don't! I won't let you!" said the voice as sudden purple bolts of magic fell upon Serge and the path of light.  
  
"There is no meaning in life without your father!" repeated the voice as it continued to block the light. "Be free from all insanity!"  
  
"There is no meaning in life without Kidd! I won't let her be alone! Not any more! Nothing's going to hold me back!"  
  
With willpower on his side, Serge started running to the light path, dodging every spark of bolts.  
  
"NO!! I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE!"  
  
"Try me! I finally made a choice between life and death is to hold life! Bring it on!" yelled Serge, continuing to run and dodge. The pace of the flow of lighting started to increase, as Serge started running left to right, swinging and turning as he evaded the attack. He was a few centimeters away from the entrance of light when a sudden wave of fire surrounded him, making Serge stop in his tracks.  
  
"Now let's see if you can get out of this!" yelled the voice with an evil laugh.  
  
Serge looked around him, completely angry at the voice for blocking him.  
  
".Serge.use your wits to get through. Use your skills to break that spell surrounding you like I taught you fourteen years ago," said Wazuki suddenly in Serge's mind.  
  
"Father."  
  
  
  
"I know you have the power within you to terminate this. Just believe in yourself, my son. I will continue to watch you and be in your dreams for you still need some aid. Until that day your life ends, I will be there for you. Until then, sayonara sai aisoku," said Wazuki in their native language as he disappeared into the heavens.  
  
"Sayonara, Otousan," said Serge also in their native language.  
  
Looking at the path in front of him, he concentrated on his skills. A white aura suddenly surrounded Serge, causing a white Chi energy coming forth. He lifted himself up with his arms extending to the white aura. The white Chi energy started to spread, making a barrier surrounding the whole fiery circle. With one sudden yell from the Chrono Trigger, he let out the Chi Energy, making it spread through the barrier with a huge blast. *Luminaire*.  
  
"NOO!!!" yelled the voice as it echoed.  
  
Serge slowly landed on both feet, lifting his head and opening his eyes to see the clear path. He smiled as he started to run. "Kidd, I'm coming. Don't worry, I'll be there soon!" Finally he reached the light entrance, feeling the warmth and calmness inside the light as he felt his whole body sinking back to his world, the world of the living.  
  
  
  
Serge's body soon calmed down, his mourns turn to silence, slowly his pained face turning at peace. Doc looked at Serge, wondering the sudden change of reaction that came too early. "I.guess.I.better get.Glenn, Leena, Orlha, and the rest," said Doc sadly as went out of the docks.  
  
Kidd slowly stood up, seeing Doc going outside to get their friends. Her tears still streaked her face as she sat back down on her chair, completely devastated. She couldn't believe that Serge chose to give up. From that point she doesn't know what to do now. "Where am I going to go now without Serge here with me? I feel so alone now. I just.can't believe.he's-"  
  
Suddenly a groan came from Serge's mouth. Kidd turned her head by surprise as she glanced at Serge's face. "No, it can't be.!"  
  
Kidd sat up, staring contently in Serge's face, wide-eyed. "Serge.!"  
  
The groan became a sigh as Serge slowly opened his ocean-colored eyes, his pale face turning back to his normal tan skin. He turned his head to see Kidd right by his side, looking worriedly. He slowly gave a weak smile to her. "Kidd." he said weakly, his slightly squinted eyes showing the lightened handsome smile he always had.  
  
"Serge.I.I.can't believe this.I.I," she stammered as her tears of joy started to replace her sadness. She finally broke into tears as she leaned her head onto Serge's half naked, yet warm chest, hugging him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "I thought I lost you, Serge!"  
  
He slowly hugged her back, wrapping his strong arms around Kidd's waist. "I must've.worried you.so much about me. I'm sorry Kidd to worry you like that. Cry as much as you want. Let it all out," he said gently.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments. Kidd's crying was so hard that it pained Serge to hear her cry. "Serge, don't.ever do that again." said Kidd as her cries started to subside, still snuggling into Serge's chest.  
  
Serge sighed a bit and looked down at Kidd. "I won't.I promise. I won't.worry.you.like."  
  
"Serge?" she asked questionably from the sudden weak tone of his voice. Kidd looked up to see Serge gently closing his eyes with a smile.  
  
".that.again.Kidd." said Serge as he finally closed his eyes, exhausted from the battle in his mind. He soon slept soundly within minutes, still clutching onto Kidd. She smiled as she brushed a strand of blue hair from his eyes, seeing the innocent child in his sleep.  
  
Right then, Glenn, Doc, Orlha, Leena, Korcha, and Mel came in, with sad expressions on their faces. When they reached the room, they saw Kidd leaning against the sleeping Serge's chest with his arms around her. Sudden surprise struck their faces as they soon asked questions.  
  
"Kidd, what is the meaning of this?" asked Glenn as he went to Serge's bedside. Doc came over and his eyes widen in surprise after he saw Serge's pale skin turn completely back to normal.  
  
"What in the world is going on? I thought he was."  
  
"Yeah, he was, but now, I think everythin' is going to be okay. Serge is well and alive. I knew he didn't give up," said Kidd. "Now I can finally.get some sleep."  
  
Kidd slowly closed her eyes as she nestled into Serge's chest comfortably with a sigh. The group looked at the two, Leena and Orlha showing tears of joy, Glenn smiling with relief, and Korcha steaming angrily. Mel looked at her brother with a smirk on her face, making fun of him for turning to a balloon with hot air.  
  
But all of them knew, that Serge, their friend and the young Chrono Trigger who saved the world, is finally back.  
  
*End of Chapter 5  
  
Hey I'm in a roll here! I finally finished this in two days and I guess you can say that I'm pretty proud of this chapter. See? It turned out good after all and Serge is back alive! Of course he should stay alive! Because if I let him die, I wouldn't be able to continue the story, now would I? Oh Yeah! I like to thank everybody for the nice reviews! I really appreciate for you guys to encourage me to continue my story, even though there are some mistakes (I think) and some plot-holes. Well I'm off to bed now, its four 'o' clock in the morning right and if don't sleep soon, my parents will found out that I slept late. Ciao! ;) 


	7. Dreams

1.1 Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write this thing? Chrono Cross characters, places, and other junk are not mine so don't even think about suing me!  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 6- Dreams…  
  
1.1.2  
  
1.1.3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The orphanage started to burn down to debris as the very souls of each and every orphan screamed their poor and death cries. A young Kidd stood there, watching her only home burning to the ground. She may be the only surviving orphan to live, but Kidd lost the other half of her life, seeing that her friends, the only family she knew, dying in that heated place.  
  
  
  
"…It's burning…everything is…burning. My friends…everyone that I know…gone. Am I going to be alone again?" she said sadly, looking at her burning home. Sadly sighing, her gaze turns to the mystery boy that saved her from the fire.  
  
  
  
She looked at him in wonder, him gazing into her home with sad eyes. He just stood there, not turning his body to move and go after his duty was done. She came up to him, stopping right beside him. "Who are you? Why did you save me?" she asked, regretting that his actions were wrong to her.  
  
  
  
He didn't even have the chance to turn his head as young Kidd spoke those words. The sympathy in him still remains, watching the orphanage burning to debris. "I have a reason why I rescued you."  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
Kidd saw Serge standing in the beach near Termina. He stood there with only his long denim shorts on as he gazed into the ocean. Kidd began to walk to him, wondering what is wrong with him. Once she started walking, the rains started to come, pouring in harder and harder to the earth below.  
  
  
  
"…Serge…what's wrong?" she asked, bringing her hand toward Serge's shoulder. He shrugged it off as he felt her warmth. Kidd looked at him, hurt by his rash movement.  
  
  
  
"Kidd, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just my sore body…that's all," he said gently. Kidd tensed down, relief spreading through her features.  
  
  
  
Both of them stood there, silence spreading in between them. Kidd still looked at him, her thoughts running in to his aching body. She wanted to comfort him in her arms, but Kidd knew it wasn't a good time, especially when Serge is in deep thought, looking into the ocean so intently.  
  
  
  
"…Kidd, promise me something…"  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
"What is your reason to rescue me? I don't have any reason to live. I'm all alone again. Everyone has gone far, far away. Why do I have to live in such a world with homes, families, and friends dying at your feet?"  
  
  
  
The young man stood there, absorbing her words through his own mind. "Iie…that's not true," he said, finally turning to her. His still body and face did not reveal to her as she gazed into his darken eyes. His sudden movement surprised her. He knelt down to her and looked at her sad eyes that were about to cry. "There is no such thing as being alone. No one in this world is alone. Even when families go away, they always stick by you no matter what. Whatever family you have that died over there," he began, turning to the burning orphanage. "They are watching you right now by spirit. If you are still lonely, then, you can begin finding new friends around the world other than this place."  
  
  
  
Kidd looked sadly at him, his sudden words stung her like a bee. The man, ringing his arms around her shoulders lightly, gave her a gentle hug, the very hug that calms her troubled spirit.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again as she clung on to him. "How do you know I was…?"  
  
  
  
"Just a person rescuing someone special from confinement of her soul. You will never be alone, just remember that."  
  
  
  
She nodded her head gently, whiffing in the scent of the ocean within the young man. From out of nowhere, a single crystal tear fell to the grassy ground from the man's cheek, somehow feeling touched by this moment. "Your cheek…its wet," Kidd said. "Thank you…thank you for staying with me. Will I ever see you again? Will…you…be my…friend?"  
  
  
  
He slowly removed himself from his hug and stared into her eyes, seemingly as if he is smiling. "We are friends, Kidd…in the near the present, that we are." he said gently. All of a sudden, a strange aura surrounded his whole entire body."  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
"Promise you…?" she asked curiously with his unexpected words. Her eyes slightly widen as she gazed into his frail body looking towards the ocean. "A-anything…Serge…"  
  
  
  
"Promise…me that…" a strange aura spread through his features as he began to arch his back, mourning as if he was in pain.  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
Kidd was completely dumbfounded by this sudden strange light surrounding his features. He gently put his hand on her shoulder as his body began to phase. "Always remember, Kidd, that you will never be alone. Even though you don't know my name…" something white started to form in his body.  
  
  
  
"No…please," she said as Kidd held his transparent hand, trying to hold him to stay. The white aura started to spread upwards from his back.  
  
  
  
"…or you never seen my face," he continued. His eyes started to glow a strange blue in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Please…don't leave…"  
  
  
  
"…I'll always…" The white aura started to surround his body.  
  
  
  
"…NO…!"  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
"Serge! What's wrong?" said Kidd as she ran up to his aid. Serge lunged his head back as something white spread through his back, lifting quickly upward towards Kidd. Kidd fell to the sandy floor, as fragments of the strange white aura started to drift slowly like feathers coming from the sky.  
  
  
  
"Serge…your…body… But…how…? Are you an…ang…?" Serge turned to her, making her words suddenly stop as she stared into his face, somehow content after this ordeal. The clouds began to spread as the long white aura started to warm the sky.  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
"…be your friend…Kidd…"  
  
  
  
"…Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me alone!"  
  
  
  
"… No matter what…" Those were his final words as the young man finally disappeared from the world. Kidd's eyes began to grow in tears as the man, the one she only talked to for a while, disappeared. She fell to her knees as she felt her sadness taking over her body.  
  
  
  
"…This is your past Kidd. You have to release yourself from it! You can't sleep forever, Kidd. You have to wake up! Don't leave me in this world, even though I was about to know you a lot more! We need you…I need you…" said a voice from the reality above.  
  
  
  
"No…don't…please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again! Please…!" she yelled. A single figure with white wings started to float above the white moon, the very moon that lighted her crying figure.  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
"Promise that…you will stay with me, Kidd. Stay with me from now on, that is," he said, giving his hand to her. She accepted his aid and stood up, looking straight into Serge's blue eyes. Somehow, Kidd notices a difference in those eyes. It felt as if his soul was somehow free from a burden and at peace from so many troubled memories.  
  
  
  
Kidd smiled gently as she felt his face come near to hers. "…Serge…" she slowly closed her eyes, his warmth becoming closer to him than ever before.  
  
  
  
"…Kidd…I'll never let you go…no matter what…I will always stay by your side… I promise…" Serge closed his eyes as well, their gap closing in by centimeters.  
  
  
  
When they were about to close the gap, the scene of the beach and the falling rain suddenly disappeared along with Serge. Kidd felt his disappearing warmth as she quickly opened her eyes. She started twisting her head from here to there, calling out his name. "Serge…? Serge…!" she cried as she started running.  
  
  
  
"Serge…! Where are you!" she bellowed. She kept on running, trying to find his figure. Kidd kept on calling, yet, to no avail, there is no answer from him. The sweet voice that she always hears whenever she is near him.  
  
  
  
Sounds of fighting were heard in the distance, making Kidd stop in her tracks to catch her breath. "What…was that…?" she asked questionably to herself as she stood tall and in defense.  
  
  
  
"Chrono Trigger…" said a sinister like voice. Kidd stood stiff, the eerie voice stinging her very spine. Roars of beast men circled around her. The young Radical Dreamer looked around, completely confused if the voice was talking to her or someone else.  
  
  
  
The roars suddenly became intense and loud, hurting Kidd's eardrum.  
  
  
  
"…Hehehe…you shall die today…"  
  
  
  
Kidd felt a gust of wind rising underneath her, feeling the intense power surging through it. "What the bloody hell is this? Where's mate? Where's Serge?!" she retorted loudly.  
  
  
  
"…Kill him!!!"  
  
  
  
The gust of wind hovering underneath suddenly blew violently around, making a swirl of wind coming at Kidd. She held down her red skirt as the wind started to advance with such accuracy. "There better not be some pervert around lookin' under me skirt or there will a fist in their mouths," she said.  
  
  
  
"I won't die at a place like this! I promise that I'll protect her!" said a familiar voice near her. Kidd's hopes suddenly got up as she heard his voice. The very voice that cheers her up every day.  
  
  
  
"Serge!" yelled Kidd happily. No answer came about in the room. Only the gust of wind is the only thing she heard around the dark room. Kidd, taken back by this, stood there, wondering about the situation she is in right at the moment.  
  
  
  
"What's goin' on? I hear Serge's voice, but I don't see…him nor those creatures," Kidd said.  
  
  
  
"…I won't leave her alone again. Not anymore. I have enough to see her fall into misery. It hurts me to see her sad. I won't die! I'll kill any enemy who's in my way!" Serge's voice seemed so different that Kidd gasped in surprise.  
  
  
  
Clattering of voices was now heard around her. Kidd can feel what is going on as she felt every clatter hit every flesh of each unknown creature. The courage of power she can feel in Serge, the aura that surrounded. It felt so different to Kidd. "Serge…"  
  
  
  
The fighting suddenly stopped. Kidd opened her eyes slowly as the aura slowly faded away. Kidd looked around, seeing that the wind finally seized its raging gust and the sounds of war stopped.  
  
  
  
"As expected, the Chrono Trigger is strong. I never expected to see you this strong though. I guess his predictions are wrong. But, soon, you will fall once you and me fight each other with a duel. One on one with no interruptions. I can see that you are a worthy opponent," said the voice. "But one thing for certain, I WILL help Lynx conquer all the world with the "Ancient City" that used to be here above the skies of the mainland thousands of years ago. I will continue what "HE" didn't accomplish a long time ago. You will die before my feet, Chrono Trigger! And the ancient relic shall finally be ours!"  
  
  
  
Kidd could feel the aura starting to build up. She can sense the feelings of Serge uprising every second while the evil one keeps on taunting him. Running steps were suddenly heard around the room. Kidd stood shocked as the white aura suddenly manifests itself from the darkness. Kidd stepped back, beginning to fear Serge's strange aura building up. "Serge…"  
  
  
  
"…I don't have the relic! It has disappeared after that final battle and never did I see it…!"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes you do, Chrono Trigger! I can feel the aura luminating around you and I can see it in your eyes where it is! It is in you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Right in front of her, Serge was running with his Masamune behind him. He was running fast. "Serge…please…stop…" she pleaded, clasping her heart with her right hand. Serge kept on running, ignoring her words of begging.  
  
  
  
"Serge! Please!"  
  
  
  
He still kept on, the white long aura on his back started to stretch again. His eyes glowing a deep bright blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Die before me Chrono Trigger!"  
  
  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled Kidd, her own feelings can't take anymore of this. She screamed and yelled as much as she can to stop the battle that was heard but cannot be seen. As it seems like Serge is going crash into Kidd, a binding bright light started to surround the room.  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
Kidd kneeled to her knees, completely confused with her feelings as she sought through of what she saw between Serge and that opponent he faced. She could no long howler anymore, too exhausted from shouting so much.  
  
  
  
"Kidd…" said a sudden sweet voice from above. Kidd finally recuperated from the shook few minutes back, and Kidd finally looked around her surroundings. Kidd was placed above the cerulean skies, seeing the clouds drifting heavenly through the placid sky.  
  
  
  
"…I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I will stay by you no matter what. I will protect you with my life…" Kidd could hear Serge's voice once again, but this time, his voice seemed peaceful and calm like feathers drifting down placidly.  
  
  
  
"Serge…" she said slowly, happy to hear that his old regular voice was back.  
  
  
  
"Schala Kidd Zeal, Daughter of Princess Schala of the Kingdom of Zeal. Heed my words of wisdom," said a mysterious voice from above.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, completely taken back from the sudden words that replaced Serge's.  
  
  
  
"The world will be brought to the brink of death once again. This time, with the two time periods weaved together, those of evil will try and bring the destruction of the world to insanity. This evil will stop at nothing to be the Sovereign of space and time. The Chrono Trigger will once again go through those adventures again. But, this time, he will need to go through many hardships and battles to find the golden truth of the destruction of Guardia. Which is also the key to the "Ancient Kingdom." The Divine Relic, The Chrono Cross, is now the important factor through this course of time. You must aid Serge, Princess. You must aid him through this adventure for he cannot endure this alone. Without you around him, his thoughts will be disturbed and he will not focus at the task in hand. Princess, protect the one you love…" the voice finally disappeared, leaving Kidd clueless within the words of wisdom the voice have spoken.  
  
  
  
"The "Ancient Kingdom?" The Chrono Cross? What does he mean by that? I don't understand…"  
  
  
  
"The Angelus Errare shall finally find its way and be reborn to control this world of war and chaos from destruction. The very ancient clan that suddenly disappeared after the mishap of Lavos evil deeds. That very clan still exists and now our world shall surly be saved…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angelus Errare…?"  
  
  
  
"Kidd…you will understand soon enough and I'll help you in any way I can…"  
  
  
  
Kidd looked up to see Serge in front of her, the strange long white auras still behind his back as before. Slowly, her body drifted to him, catching her in his arms. Soon, he drifted off from the place he stood and slowly moved through the sky.  
  
  
  
"But, where can we start? How will we find our way? Who is this 'ancient clan?'" asked Kidd as she knelt her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"If there's a will, there's a way. All questions shall be answered. Nothing will block our way to create a new world that will continue on for a lifetime. I promise…Kidd…that I will protect you no matter what. Stay with me, Kidd…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kidd slowly opened her eyes, hearing the sounds of the waves swiping up against the wooden planks of Guldove. She sighed contently as she began to nuzzle into a warm, yet soft thing under her head. "It was just a dream. But, it felt so real…" she mumbled, deepening her nuzzle. A sharp breath started to pick out after Kidd stopped snuggling into the thing under her.  
  
  
  
"Eh…?" is all she could say. The sharp ragged breath sound relaxed a bit, making Kidd feel her tension going back to normal. "Must be my imagination. I should relax more often."  
  
  
  
Kidd snuggled into the thing once again, this time, feeling a swift movement coming from the thing under her along with the sharp breath sound again. Kidd began to clench her fist fiercely, knowing if that sound came again, she would kick it to death.  
  
  
  
"All right…who's doin' that!?" she said sharply as she slowly lifted her head up. "One more of that move and you'll…get…yer…" Right when she was about to finish, Kidd realized who it was. Right under her was a tan, muscular yet firm torso that slowly breathed in and out.  
  
  
  
"I-I…uh…"  
  
  
  
"…Hehehe…err…Mornin'…?" greeted a very freaked out Serge.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Serge…my son…you must be ready for the battle ahead of you. Your fate somehow was altered to something farfetched. Lynx will stop at nothing to gain control of this world and become a God himself. His evil antics should never reign over our land Serge. You are the Chrono Trigger and I know you can do it. I never expected you to grow so strong and be the fate of the ancient clan that I was born in. Pretty soon, your 'true' self shall surely come. You are the protector of every single being living in this prosperous world. I will continue to watch and guide you until that 'fated time shall come.' Don't give up, my son. The world is now on your shoulders…everyone is depending on you…"  
  
  
  
Serge slowly opened his eyes, looking up the cerulean blue skies. The sun reached ten after the group's leave from Guldove. Orlha joined their little group, making the noise of conversation with more talk. He laid on the platform of the boat, slowly sighing in after a long, peaceful nap near the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been exactly three hours since they left Guldove. Serge surprised everyone after walking out of Doc's house, after all, he was supposed to be in bed still recovering for a day or two. He slowly sat up, looking into the horizon of the deep blue sea as he thought about his father's words. But, at least he will be with Serge for now on, seeking for his guidance. He sighed once again, showing a sign of sadness as he gazed into the sea, reminding him of his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kidd stood at the bow of the boat, looking around her friends sitting on the boat, giving a smile that she get to see their smiling faces and their long conversation again, making the whole trip a bit more merrier. Korcha, as usual, looked annoyed as ever, somehow disappointed at the same time that Kidd was not near him. Kidd sighed and started walking over there when Serge caught her eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
He slowly stood up, looking into the blue skies again. The wind slowly blue his blue hair as the boat started to speed up to Termina. Only about an hour's length away from the bustling city of Termina, a place Serge always knew from past and present. Somehow, deep in his mind, something incited in him out of the blue. But, he could not put his finger on the problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," said Kidd from behind, gently stood beside him. "How ya feelin'?" He smiled and nodded, signaling that he is fine. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "The sea is beautiful, ain't it Serge?"  
  
  
  
He nodded again in agreement. "I always see some interests in the sea, you know. Watching how the waves splash into the boat and how you don't know what's going to come out of the ocean. And the breeze, I always liked the breeze to go through my body. It sort of keeps me calm through tough times." Serge looked up at the sky once again, seeing the seagulls flying above soaring through the clouds, their chirps echoing through the quiet world.  
  
  
  
"The sky is also beautiful too. It kinda reminds me of my past. Me and me mates back then would always look at the sky and name each cloud. It really depends on how the form of it looks like." Kidd pointed at one cloud that formed a shape of an animal. "Like that one over there. That one looks like a tiger and the one right beside it looks like a dolphin."  
  
  
  
"And that one looks like a dragon flying into the sky," said Serge, playing along with interests.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it does, doesn't it…?" Serge nodded once again and fell quiet.  
  
  
  
Both fell silent for a moment, still looking up at the blue sky. Serge slowly sighed, sitting gently back on the platform. "You know, sometimes I want to fly up to the skies. I wanted to feel how the air felt like up there with the clouds drifting around. I would sometimes imagine myself sprouting wings behind my back and fly up, feeling more of the sea's wind more up there than down here. But, mostly, I want to be free from it all. Free from so much hectic things that is happening in my life. Losing a parent, almost drowning to death, being the Chrono Trigger. And now, the world is in jeopardy once again. I'm not really sure how long I'll endure this."  
  
  
  
Out from behind, Kidd slowly hugged him around the shoulders, nuzzling her head against his. "I know you can go through this Serge. I know you are strong to withstand whatever your problem is. Because I know you very well, mate. I can see the potential in your eyes. You can do this. Believe in yourself and others. I just want you to know that I always be with you mate and I'll always believe in you."  
  
  
  
He gave a smirk, sighing happily with her words. "Thanks, Kidd…"  
  
  
  
Dolphins suddenly sprang from the ocean, surprising the two with astonishment as the sea creatures shimmered through and into the ocean, splashing a bit of water into Serge and Kidd. They both laughed as the Dolphins finally went back into the sea. "I guess yer right about one thing Serge."  
  
  
  
"What…?"  
  
  
  
"You never know what will come out of the ocean…" she laughed happily.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Took me a while to get this up. Sorry about that guys and sorry if the grammar isn't that good since I'm really feeling a bit down. Well, tell me what you think. Don't be shy. And hopefully I'll post more up. Thank you guys for all the nice reviews. Hopefully the other chapters will answer your questions and I know it's a bit confusing. Oh yeah, and sort of changed the Orphanage Scene a little, you know, to fit the story. Well, 'til next time 


	8. Omendi

1 Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare  
  
Disclaimer: (………………) Chrono Cross is not mine and it is rightfully Squaresoft. There, I said. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here we are! Back in Termina, people," said Korcha as he stirred near the port.  
  
  
  
Finally, everyone has landed at the port of Termina, somehow each and every person feeling happy to be back after so many days.  
  
  
  
Glenn sighed happily and leaped for joy. "Finally, we're back in Termina after so many months. I cannot wait to see everyone again. "  
  
  
  
"It only has been a week, Glenn," said Kidd, sweating dropping.  
  
  
  
"Opps, I forgot," he said, scratching his head. "But it seems like twelve months to me in Guldove. (…….) Err…..where is the restroom…..?"  
  
  
  
"Men," sighed Kidd as she slapped her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 7: Omendi…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Orlha and Leena gave a big stretch and yawned, happy as well to be back on the Mainland. "Man, how long has it been since I last visit this place? It still looks the same as usual expect a lot more crowded and bigger," said Orlha.  
  
  
  
"I'm just glad I'm back. Otherwise, my mom will be really mad at me for going with you guys without telling her. I was only here to get milk," said Leena, scratching her head.  
  
  
  
"What?! You forgot to tell your mom?! Yeesh, what kind of girl are you!?" said Orlha, waving her hands up and down crazily. Glenn gave a hardy chuckle to the two ladies little argument.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about…? Its your own fault!"  
  
  
  
"But at least I got the milk…"  
  
  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
  
  
Serge slowly stepped onto the concrete pier, his eyes looking into the buildings of Termina. Something stirred inside his feelings as he looked into the place, making him on guard. He cautiously walked over to his friends, everyone looking at him in wonder.  
  
  
  
"Serge, is there anything wrong?" asked Leena. He did not reply her question. He was too caught up with his premonition. He narrowed his eyes, seemingly as if he is ready for battle.  
  
  
  
"Use your instincts Serge. If a sudden feeling of awareness comes, be on your guard. You will never know what will come or what will happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mate?" Kidd said, slowly tapping his shoulder. He slowly tensed down and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I guess I was spacing out. So, what are we going to do from here on in?" Serge asked. Everyone just looked at each other, surprised that Serge's reaction somehow changed from awareness back to his normal self.  
  
  
  
"Well, I my guess is we can go to my place for a bit tomorrow. You guys seem so tired after weeks in Guldove. Let us hang around here for one day, stay in the Termina Inn, and head over to Viper Manor the next day and have a big party as a one year reunion," said Glenn, shaking the eerie thought out of his mind.  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "While you guys look around, me and Orlha will go and talk to Lisa. Maybe we can catch up on what is going on," said Leena.  
  
  
  
"Gossip," said Serge and Glenn in unison.  
  
  
  
"And maybe, you can get a carton of milk while your at it! And probably we would see a picture of you in it saying, 'Missing: a idiot red hair girl named Leena of the age 16 who only got a carton of milk that took one week to get. Reward: 1 gil', " teased Orlha.  
  
  
  
"Be quiet…!"  
  
  
  
"See you guys there!" said Orlha, running off with Leena toward the other side of the city. Serge, Kidd, Glenn, and Korcha were the only ones left on the port.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess we have to take out all the stuff that Guldove gave us," said Glenn, pointing at the load of boxes on the boat full of food, elements, and items inside. "I cannot understand why they gave all this as a farewell gift. It is as if we are being sacrificed or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guldove people these days. Probably they think we are going to Marbule or somethin'. Ah well, you three should go ahead. I'll check us in the Termina hotel. Two rooms, eh?" said Kidd as she started to walk off to the hotel.  
  
  
  
Both of them sighed, quite annoyed that all guys have to do all the work and the ladies can sit around and watch.  
  
  
  
"Huh…?" Serge suddenly was on his guard again.  
  
  
  
"I guess you and me is unloading these stuff, right Serge?" asked Glenn as he started stretching and lifting his sleeve. There was no answer once again from Serge as he once more felt this strong recurring premonition. "Serge…?"  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.2 "If the feeling is that strong, then you must take action…"  
  
1.1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.1.4   
  
  
  
Serge suddenly felt this sudden urge of an omen as he watched Kidd edge closer to the stairs. "Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this," he said suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A bad feeling? What do you mean, Serge?" ask Glenn, patting his shoulder for comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serge suddenly gasped as sudden images of Kidd being hurt through some unspeakable power turned him on his awareness level. That very feeling was strong against his stomach and Serge knew what he must do. He ran as fast as he can toward her, surprising Glenn from his speed.  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Kidd slowly walked along the stairs, unaware of something blocking her way. Serge's steps started to pace up quickly, his premonition becoming stronger through his veins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why does the pier have to be so long?" he said, his pace increasing every step. Kidd inched closer to the other side of the city when a creature, appearing out of nowhere, blocked her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it, somehow I can sense it again. It's going to attack soon. Why did I leave her alone? Baka!" said Serge, nearing Kidd's form. "Kidd, don't go there."  
  
  
  
Kidd felt that presence and looked to see a half lion, half man beast blocking her way. The beast man looked down at her, his red eyes showing intense hunger for blood. He raised his weapon, making Kidd gasp in surprise.  
  
  
  
"KIDD! WATCH OUT!?" screamed Serge from behind, making Kidd turn around.  
  
  
  
"Serge!" she called, not watching her guard of the lion beast. He started to swing his weapon towards Kidd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Serge. With the remains of his energy, he ran as fast as his feet can carry.  
  
  
  
Right then, Serge grabbed Kidd and dodged the monsters attack. Serge held her tightly as he continued to run with her in his arms, feeling the monster's presence coming closer to him. "What kind of creature is that?" mumbled Serge as he continued to run.  
  
  
  
"Serge…but…how…?" asked Kidd, quite surprise by Serge's movement.  
  
  
  
"A bad feeling I had. Somehow, I saw you hurt from this power, which probably is our little unknown friend over there. It's a good thing I made it there in time. If I didn't notice in time, you would have been hurt badly. Just hang on to me, okay?" Kidd began to blush rapidly from his sudden words, but did so as she nuzzled her head against his chest, hearing his panting heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Glenn finally caught up with Serge and Kidd, completely out of breath from the run. "Serge, what is going? Why did you take off so fast like that? I cannot even catch up to you because of your speed. And you are not even out of breath after the amount of energy you put in your run." Korcha came along behind, growling furiously at the site of Serge holding Kidd in his arms protectively.  
  
  
  
"Don't Cha think about holdin' me wife-to-be like that," retorted Korcha, unaware of the danger coming in.  
  
  
  
"Korcha, shut yer trap! We're in a crisis right now and we don't have time to deal with yer stubbornness!" bellowed Kidd, being set gently down to the ground by Serge. He stood protectively in front. Glenn joined Serge and looked forward.  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"We're just playing tag with a new friend," said Serge sarcastically. "And he's the one who is it." He started to smirk sinisterly. Glenn got the idea and smiled the same way; both knew what is in each other's mind.  
  
  
  
"I guess we are the ones who should be it now. The monster played long enough to be the it," said Glenn, both nodding their heads in agreement. They stood poised, Kidd right behind them as Serge and Glenn took out their mystical and legendary weapons.  
  
  
  
Coming about a few centimeters away, the half beast man came near, growling in satisfaction. At the site of Serge and Glenn's defenseless figures, it smiled, showing its sharp white teeth ready to taste human blood. Unfortunately, the beast was completely unaware of the plot that Serge and Glenn has in plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Something above loomed over the top buildings, watching in anticipation of the battle below. He smiled vigorously. He liked what he saw down there.  
  
  
  
"Hehehe, let's see what those famous two friends can do."  
  
~~~`  
  
  
  
Serge grabbed hold of his Masamune, ready to attack. "When it gets close, I'll attack from behind and you attack in front. That way it will have a disadvantage. You know what I mean right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but there is one question I want to ask you. What kind of creature is this?" asked Glenn, poised as well.  
  
  
  
Serge tilted his head, realizing the point. "Come to think of it. You're right. What kind of beast is this? That fiend is not like other beasts we fought before. We better get ready bud. We're in for a long one I suppose."  
  
  
  
"If you can sense a weak spot, take the opportunity to attack its disadvantage. Don't try and taunt him by attacking slowly. Its power might be unspeakably strong."  
  
  
  
'I know father. But I just don't know how and when will I feel it,' thought Serge, talking to his belated parent.  
  
  
  
"You will son, you will. For you have great power and instincts within you. And I know someday that your hidden 'talent' shall finally awaken from its long dormant..."  
  
  
  
"Wait a second…what talent?"  
  
  
  
"Serge, that's our cue!" said Glenn, pointing to the beast men about ready to attack. The two kneeled, ready to take their first move.  
  
  
  
The monster finally came and the two stride forward. Serge ran around the back while Glenn started taunting. "Hey, lion breath, over here!" Glenn yelled, swinging his hands up and down. The monsters full attention went to Glenn, giving Serge the opportunity to attack. Plunging his swallow around his back, he swung full force with his double blades, attacking double time with a double-edged spin attack. The beast turned to Serge and growled. Right there, the beast was hit unnoticed by one of Serge's elemental magic, PhotonBeam. It still held its ground and now it is aiming at Serge.  
  
  
  
This time around, Glenn now has the occasion to attack. Unsheathing his two Einlanzers, he held them like a cross as the sun's light reflected the two blades. He smiled, finally being able to get some action after so many months of neglect. Going to his fighting stance, Glenn attacked.  
  
  
  
This whole procedure continued to go on until Serge and Glenn looked at each other. They both smiled and with one full force, they together used their Tech. Skills, DashandSlash and DashandGash, combining their powers to create their double tech., "X-Strike." Both held still in their positions as they landed, Glenn panting and Serge looking at the beast's injured body.  
  
  
  
Kidd and Korcha watched as well, looking at how much work Serge and Glenn fought against the unknown friend of theirs. "Is it…dead?" asked Korcha, cowering towards a crate, just in case if the monster is not dead. Kidd ran over to the two guys, wondering what is going on.  
  
  
  
"You guys, what's goin' on?" asked Kidd. "Why isn't that monster going to the underworld? Is it dead?"  
  
  
  
"I'm…not really…sure," panted Glenn as he turned around, his Einlanzers still in his hand. He looked over to Serge who was now closing his eyes, the Masamune tightly griped with his hand.  
  
  
  
"Serge…?" asked Kidd, clutching her heart with her right hand. Serge did not respond as he concentrated with his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Do not be fooled by the monster's actions. They might trick you in some ways like playing dead…Feel your instincts and you might know the whole truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
Serge clenched his Masamune tighter, opening his eyes suddenly and narrowing them angrily. He shook violently. "Chikushou! It's not enough! Its not dead!" retorted Serge as he stood posed.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" said Glenn also in his stance again. Serge pointed at the beast as it moved slowly, standing on all twos as it faced its two rivals. It growled furiously at the two, now counting three. "Like what you said, Chikusomething! He is alive!"  
  
  
  
Kidd turned to Serge, completely oblivious about Serge's accurate predictions. "H-how do you know?"  
  
  
  
Serge slowly turned his head, his eyes showing a confused look. "I-I don't know…it…just…came to me like it was a dream all of a sudden."  
  
  
  
"Serge…"  
  
  
  
"Whatever happens, I'll protect you Kidd," he said, even more determined in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Why does this sound so familiar?" thought Kidd as she looked on.  
  
  
  
The monster inched closer to the three, growling in victory as if no one can defeat him. Serge and Glenn stride back, no plan in their minds coming up. Kidd backed as well, her eyes widen in horror. "What are we going to do? How can we defeat this bloke?" said Kidd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not know, but we are in trouble that is for sure." Serge's eyes narrowed, feeling complete stupidity surging through his whole body. He couldn't believe the disadvantage they are in right now, feeling that they will bow before the creature's feet.  
  
  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to do? I can't figure out what is this…creature's weakness is. Shou! Out of all these things, why does this have to come?" thought Serge angrily.  
  
  
  
"Hehehehe, run out of ideas Chrono Trigger? Maybe 'he' was wrong about you being strong as you are right now."  
  
  
  
Serge, Kidd, and Glenn gasped at the sudden voice from above. "What the…!"  
  
  
  
"How pathetic! You can't even figure out my Komainu's disadvantage against you. Now I mine as well kill you all to save my time," said the voice.  
  
  
  
"A Komainu!" said Serge thoughtfully. "So that's what it is."  
  
  
  
"Ku-mon-u? What is that?" asked Kidd, pronouncing the name wrong.  
  
  
  
"No, Ko-m-ai-nu. I know what that name means. It is a guardian lion- dog. No wonder it looks half dog and half lion mixed in with human."  
  
  
  
The evil voice laughed once again. "I see you know your clan's native language. Yet, you still can't figure out the weakness against my Komainu, Chrono Trigger. Not even I know the weakness of this monster since Master Lynx created it a short while ago."  
  
  
  
Serge narrowed his eyes even more after the mention of that cursed name. "Lynx!"  
  
  
  
"Lynx! That bastard! He's still alive after all these months! Tell me who are ya and what do you want from us?!" yelled Kidd, grabbing her dagger from her little scabbard. "Anyone who works for the bastard is a complete fool!" The voice just kept on laughing, thinking it was amusing to see a woman talking gibberish.  
  
  
  
Serge clenched his swallow, glaring at the Komainu sharply. He studied the creature's physique carefully, seeing how bulky it was and how much armor it put on it self for protection. "Komainu, right? I know I heard that word before from dad. About a half lion, half dog Demi-Human that rarely exists in this world. Their power and defense is completely strong and no sword can slaughter the creature. What is his weakness?" thought Serge, looking every aspect of its body.  
  
  
  
So far, Serge noted to himself about Komainu's physique: "Let's see, so far it is immune to white element magic…has a power and defense that is… unknown…his physique seems too bulky…and…"  
  
  
  
"Bugger! Can't you get it through you head that Lynx's ambition is just a mere dream for power?" retorted Kidd.  
  
  
  
"Enough with your jibber gabber, girl!" yelled the voice, suddenly angered by Kidd's talking. "Lynx is my master. His ambition is not a mere dream, girl. You'll pay for insulting his ambition! "  
  
  
  
Kidd was taken back these harsh words, angered by his sudden outburst of the taste of blood. "Why you…!"  
  
  
  
"Komainu, kill her first!" ordered the voice roughly. "Kill her now!"  
  
  
  
Serge was finally snapped into reality as he felt the rising aura within the beast. The monster's gaze turned from Serge to Kidd as it started to run. "Kidd! Watch out!" cried Serge as he dashed over to her. The monster soon released his spear, aiming it right into Kidd's heart.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Serge as he ran as quick as the speed of the spear.  
  
  
  
Kidd was unaware of the movements of the attack as she kept on looking around for that voice. Right out of nowhere, Serge suddenly pushed her gently on the ground with him on top, just in time to evade the attack.  
  
  
  
Kidd could here Serge's panting chest as he slowly sat up. "Kidd, daijobu?" he asked, helping her up.  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah, err…whatever you said," she said, accepting his help.  
  
  
  
"Stay behind me. It looks like this monster is now following orders to kill you instead of me for now," he commanded as Serge went into his fighting stance. The monster growled, completely raged by its miscalculations. Using its magic, the Komainu called upon another weapon, but instead, a long rigged sword appeared, gently letting its grasp be touched by the Komainu. "Looks like he wants to be serious now."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, my Komainu has been serious with you guys all this time. Not any other warriors we fought ever come this far," said the voice bluntly.  
  
  
  
Serge didn't flinch a bit as he still held his stance. Kidd stood behind him, wondering how many people had died within the hands of this creature.  
  
  
  
"It looks like he wants to fight you alone, Chrono Trigger," said the voice once again. "I do believe that he does not want to kill any woman blood at this time." Kidd's face grew pale. "Would accept his offer, Chrono Trigger? You and him, one on one, winner takes all. What do you say?"  
  
  
  
Glenn and Kidd stared and waited for Serge's response. He still held his stance, but he moved forward. "I won't let the Komainu kill anymore innocent people. A Komainu is not suppose to kill, but to protect people. This Komainu cannot be the same creature that protects all. After all, the maker is Lynx, right?" Serge smirked as he realized a thought. 'And if it is created by Lynx, then the weakness should be…"  
  
  
  
"Enough talk! Komainu fight!" commanded the voice.  
  
  
  
Swinging the rigged around him, the Komainu started the attack using the sharp blade of his sword. Serge dodged in time as he ran around the beast. "If you can't fight it, run for your life," he said as he dodged another of Komainu's attacks without even looking. Swinging back and forth, Serge kept on dodging while the Komainu kept on swinging for five minutes. Watching with worried eyes on the sideline, Kidd and Glenn watched as Serge kept on dodging around in circles.  
  
  
  
"What the heck is he doing? Should he not attack right now? It has been five minutes all ready since the fight began," said Glenn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kidd kept on looking, seeing how much effort Serge is trying to move from the Komainu's attacks. Not long did she notice how the Komainu's attacks become weaker by the minute. "Is it just me or that bloke is startin' to get tired?" asked Kidd questionably. Glenn looked and saw it as well, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
"Chickening out as I suspect it. This is not the legendary Chrono Trigger that I heard about from Lynx. This boy is just a mere joke. Running and dodging away from your enemy, what kind of bullshit is this?" said the voice with disgust.  
  
  
  
Finally, Serge stopped his movements, seeing that the monster is beginning to wear down. He smirked as he held his stance once again. "I knew it. This monster is too bulky to run fast. Lynx's creations are only focused on build and power and not accuracy and agility," said Serge. "Heh, now it's my move."  
  
  
  
With one hard push from his left, he charged forward, his fighting aura rising again. The monster read Serge's movement, but he did not have enough energy to swing or dodge Serge's swift movement. Sticking out his Masamune in front of him, Serge hurled his arm back and swung with great accuracy, finally knocking out the monster with his double-edged weapon.  
  
  
  
The monster growled in defeat as he fell to the ground below, his body disintegrating into the bottom of the underworld.  
  
  
  
The commander of the belated Komainu seemed surprised to see that Serge's tactics have actually worked. Serge slowly stood up, putting one blade down to the cement ground. He panted faintly as Kidd and Glenn went towards him. "Serge, you were great! How did you figure out the monster's disadvantage?"  
  
  
  
Serge's breath was suddenly held sharply. He looked at Kidd, and then to Glenn, his gaze seems to be in wonder. "I…I don't know. It just…came to me like that. I'm not really sure what is going on with me. It feels like my body and mind actually knew…what to do."  
  
  
  
Kidd gently patted his shoulder. "But at least yer all right, that's the most important thing. I can't believe that you actually fought after you've just recovered. I never seen you this strong before in all my days with you."  
  
  
  
Serge smiled and looked around him. His eyes seemed determined as he averted his eyes to each row. "Serge, what is it?" asked Glenn.  
  
  
  
"Looking for that voice, Lynx's minion I think. I want to ask him a question," said Serge. His eyes lighten as a gut prediction strongly came to him. He slowly pulled his swallow from the ground and walked cautiously to where he pinpointed the evil aura. Glenn and Kidd, as always, followed close behind.  
  
  
  
Right above a large building near the rice house, Serge stopped in his tracks and looked up. Kidd and Glenn mimicked his move and stared with him, seeing nothing there. The two gave a questioning look at Serge as he still kept his eyes up on the top.  
  
  
  
"Looks like I beat your monster, Evil One. Come out and reveal yourself. There is no use in making excuses of where you are," he bluntly pointed, clenching his swallow quite forcefully. Glenn did the same with his Einlanzer, mimicking the move that Serge is doing at the moment.  
  
  
  
The voice did not reply, probably too flabbergasted by Serge's quick actions. Serge's predictions, of course were completely accurate. Hiding behind a pillar, he looked straight into Serge's eyes. He smiled as he saw the troublesome thoughts and feelings running through Serge's mind. The evil one began to laugh as he finally revealed himself.  
  
  
  
Serge's eyes began to flick as he finally seen the voice that haunted his dreams and the voice that almost cost Kidd's life. The evil's face was hidden behind a dark purple clock as he revealed himself, his long and sharp katana sabers around his back. He smiled an evil smirk and jumped down in front of Serge.  
  
  
  
Right then, his height was unbelievable the same height as Serge, including his physique, even though it cannot be seen. "Heh, now I can fully see why Lynx has the trouble of fighting you. You are what you are."  
  
  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from us?" asked Serge, his swallow ready for any action that will occur. Serge looked at every foot of this evil man that suddenly attacked Kidd, him, and Glenn. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man, completely in rage of his crude introduction. Under his cloak, a purplish colored blade knife hung around the evil man's waist. Something right then struck Serge's mind, narrowing his eyes even more.  
  
  
  
"What is it Serge? Does this guy give you the creeps too?" said Kidd.  
  
  
  
Serge began to tremble in rage, seeing that everything that he thought of fits the puzzle. The purple clock, the knife, the way he is hiding his face. All these descriptions lead to one thing. "You're the person who started it all. You're the person who caused me to become ill and almost merge through the brink of death because of you. You are that very evil that Belthasar is talking about!"  
  
  
  
"What?!" said Glenn and Kidd in unison.  
  
  
  
"The second-in-command of Lynx's clan. The person's name is Omendi," said Serge, ready in his stance.  
  
  
  
"Omendi? But I never…heard of him…" said Kidd thoughtfully. "But somethin' 'bout that ring sounds familiar."  
  
  
  
"Bingo, Chrono Trigger. I cannot believe that you actually know my name without knowing that I exist."  
  
  
  
"Omendi, right? His name truly fits his description of course," said Glenn, as he too was ready in his stance. "I will not forgive you for what you have done to Serge."  
  
  
  
Sarcastically, Omendi took out the knife around his waist. "Oh you mean this?" The knife was still crimsoned with Serge's blood. "Heh, Lynx's invention really helped to start the poison organisms to start again, heh hehe heh. All I can say is I finally get to see blood." He began to lick Serge's scraped blood from the dagger, tasting its bitter sweetness.  
  
  
  
"Disgusting," gagged Kidd as she turned her face away. She never wanted to see a person actually licking another one's blood, especially Serge's own blood.  
  
  
  
"Quite disturbing to the little blabber mouth thief over there," Omendi said, putting the knife back around his waist.  
  
  
  
"What did ya say!?" yelled Kidd. "That's it! I have enough with this guy! I'll show him whose boss!" She was about to lunge at Omendi when Serge confined her.  
  
  
  
"Kidd, don't. If you do, your dead," he whispered into her ear. Kidd gave a questioning look at Serge as she slowly tensed down. "Who knows how strong he is. I can feel it in my bones that he is strong. And I can tell that he wants to fill his belly with more of my blood just by fighting me."  
  
  
  
"But…Serge…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, I don't know what he wants from us. But I'm gonna find out sooner or later. Just try to refrain yourself from fighting him. I-I don't want to see you hurt." Kidd was going to refuse, but his eyes showed how much he wants her to back off. His blue eyes pleaded to refrain. Kidd gently smiled.  
  
  
  
"All right mate. I'll refrain myself, just for you. I can see that yer worried about me like you always were. Whatever happens, just ask me for help."  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Kidd." His expression changed as he looked at Omendi. "What do you want from us?"  
  
  
  
Omendi smirked again, his eyes glowing the color of blood. "What I want is to kill you and get that legendary relic, the 'Chrono Cross'!"  
  
  
  
"What!?" retorted Serge in surprise. Right then, Omendi drew his two katana sabers out and charged at Serge with incredible speed.  
  
  
  
"Shou…Kidd stay behind me!" yelled Serge as he too dashed off with his swallow close behind him. Both were accelerating with incredible speed, finally clashing within range. Agape by their same rank in speed, Glenn almost dropped his jaw down.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Omendi!? I don't have the Chrono Cross with me!" yelled Serge as he forced his Masamune to break the clash between him and Serge.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes you do, Serge! I can feel it inside you lurking through your consciousness. Your eyes tell me where they are and I can feel the sudden aura that luminates from it. And it's becoming stronger in you Serge. Its inside you!" Omendi was the first to strike the clash out and he started to swing his swords at Serge multiple times.  
  
  
  
Serge blocked every speed of his attack quickly with his swallow, using each blade as a shield. Omendi started to laugh sinisterly as he increased the power within his strokes. With ongoing movement, Serge could feel that he is losing his grip on his Masamune. Once another of Omendi's attacks went through Serge's blades, he started to attack with the other, making Omendi fall back.  
  
  
  
Serge backed off for a moment, planning his next move. Omendi recuperated and lunged again, raising one katana saber above. He swung, but Serge blocked and lunged forward. This time, Serge grabbed a hit, making Omendi kneel on the ground with his knees. Serge turned around and fell ready in stance again. Omendi got back up and turned around, his cloak still covering his blood stained eyes.  
  
  
  
Serge strides forward and attack Omendi, giving in several hits. Omendi's attacks somehow decreased during the battle as he blocked every attack Serge did. He started to get angry and suddenly snapped his fingers.  
  
  
  
Serge sensed multiple powers coming and stepped back. Right above the sky, ten Komainu surrounded him, making it harder for him to attack Omendi. Omendi smiled sinisterly as he finally gets a time to rest. "Let's see if you can defeat this Komainus that I have in store for you, Chrono Trigger. Let's see if you can still withstand this battle at the condition you are at right now…"  
  
  
  
"T-this looks so familiar…" said Kidd as she slowly backed. "I…I know…."  
  
  
  
"Kidd, what are you talking about?" asked Glenn.  
  
  
  
"I…know what's going to happen. This exactly shows my dream. C-could it be…a prophecy?"  
  
  
  
"While you're at it, maybe I should go and kill your girl, Chrono Trigger. I can't stand it when I don't see blood." Serge tensed up even more as mentioned Kidd.  
  
  
  
"Don't go near her!" yelled Serge as he tries to find a way out of the circle. But, to no avail, there is not a single way out. He cursed dreadfully and clenched his swallow even more.  
  
  
  
Omendi started walking slowly to Serge's friends, smiling sinisterly as he neared. Kidd began to back slowly, her fear becoming more and more in her.  
  
  
  
Serge could feel it and he started to shake in rage. Right then, Kidd could sense someone's aura rising up. Kidd looked over at Serge, his eyes shadowed behind his bangs as he clenched his teeth tightly through anger. The strange rising of aura came from him and it started to increase. The more Omendi took a step closer to Kidd, the more his aura level keeps increasing. It glowed very bright white as something light blue glowed within his eyes. Kidd could see it and she was taken back by the sudden change in Serge.  
  
  
  
Finally, with one full force with his swallow, Serge managed to kill all Komainus with one swing. He stood there as all Komainus fell like dominos, his angry glowing gaze turned to a surprised Omendi. Serge glowed even more of a white as he started dash as fast as the flight of dragon, holding his swallow in front of him.  
  
  
  
Omendi turned around and did the same, only crossing his two katana sabers in front of him. Glenn and Kidd watched in horror as the two opposing people finally met in the middle with incredible speed, creating a white light to shimmer through the area. Serge landed a few centimeters away from Kidd, holding his swallow high above him as his eyes was covered with his bangs. Following behind, Omendi did the same with his katana sabers. He turned around, somehow limping.  
  
  
  
"You…are…strong…as I except…it," he stuttered, grasping his left arm that was bleeding uncontrollably. Serge panted faintly as sweat started to the ground. "But…you…will…never save this world with the rank you are. I'll…be back…Chrono Trigger!"  
  
  
  
With that said, Omendi phased off, leaving the three, including the cowering Korcha, on the port, glaring at him angrily. "Man, that guy is strong. Almost as if he is the same rank as Serge," said Glenn, scratching his head. "However, he is plain evil. He does not have a clue of what has Lynx is in store for him."  
  
  
  
Serge's panting started to become visible as he knelt down on one knee, holding onto his swallow for balance.  
  
  
  
"Serge!" called Kidd as he came to his aid. "Are you all right mate? Don't tell me your…"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry…Kidd. I don't…have it…not anymore that I don't," he said, getting up suddenly. "At least your okay, and that is what all it matters."  
  
  
  
"But, what about you? You've fought for all of us in one battle and you…never gotten tired like you were in the past. What happened?" asked Kidd.  
  
  
  
"I…don't know. That's all I can say. It just came and all," said Serge, shrugging his shoulders. "And the "Chrono Cross". Omendi said it was…inside me. I don't think so though. During that final battle, I used up all of its power to rescue your mom. But, why does he say it was inside me."  
  
  
  
"Who knows, he's probably crazy like Leena when she gets drunk," said Kidd. Everyone laughed at the statement, forgetting the problem they've just endured. Korcha just came out of the crates and laughed with them.  
  
  
  
Serge was laughing when something struck him in his mind. He stopped laughing, making everyone else stop. Kidd looked at him worriedly. "Serge, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
He looked up to the sky, his eyes seem like in a daze. "Do you…hear that…?"  
  
  
  
"Hear what?" asked Glenn. Serge started to walk, stopping at the edge of the pier, looking into the ocean. The winds started to blow gently, swaying his blue locks through the rhythm of the wind.  
  
  
  
Glenn, Kidd, and Korcha turned to look at him, seeing that Serge is either deep in thought or he is hearing things.  
  
  
  
"That…song…it sounds…so familiar," he said, smiling a bit. "Someone's…calling me…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tell me how what guys think, and thanks for the nice reviews. Right now, I am starting on Chapter 8. See ya then… 


	9. Sora of memories

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare… 

****

****

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Chrono Cross and not me. I only own the characters I made up in this story. Oh yeah, and the song called "Sora" from the Escaflowne Movie: A Girl in Gaia made by Yoko Kanno and sung by Maaya Sakamoto is rightfully theirs and not mine. So do not sue me. 

      *I just use this song because it really portrays the theme of it. Please, PLEASE review! I really, REALLY want to know what you guys think this story. So don't be shy, 'kay? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      "Okay, you guys, I signed in two rooms for us. It's on the second floor," said Kidd, holding the two keys. "For some reason, they gave it to me for free. I wonder why."

      Glenn smiled and gave a little laugh. "It is because of me, being the famous dragoon of a famous Dragoon Diva, hehehe."

      "……………" "Okay….I think I should go in my room now. Yer freaking me out with yer laugh," said Kidd, heading up the stairs.

      Serge walked up with her, looking fatigued from the battle before. He slowed down his pace, feeling the sleepiness taking over his body. Kidd turned around and went to Serge. "You okay?" asked Kidd, looking directly into his face.

      "Y-yeah…I'm just tired. After using so much of my energy for that battle…"

      "Here, I'll help ya," said Kidd, as she put Serge's right arm around her shoulders, holding his waist for balance when they walk.

      "Thanks Kidd," said Serge as he slowly walked with her. 

      "Glenn, me, and Korcha are headin' to Termina Bar to grab somethin' to eat. You wanna come?" she whispered, nearing their two rooms.

      "Nah, I think I'll pass. I'll be there with you guys in an hour or so. I think I'll take a nap."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8- Sora of memories…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Few hours have finally passed and day grew to night really fast. Glenn, Kidd, and Korcha have been in Termina Bar for a while, eating everything that they can with Serge's money that they borrowed. Few minutes ago, Orlha joined them.

      "And this guy named Omendi attacked you guys by surprise? Weird…what does he want from us?" asked Orlha, scooping up a spoonful of Tilapia with rice. 

      "He said he wants the "Chrono Cross" from Serge. But, he does not have it for he lost it during the final battle long time ago. I am surprised that he actually refused that Serge is telling the truth." A smile started to appear on his face. "You should have seen Serge. He was completely unbelievable."

      "Man, don't rub it in, Glenn. I knew I should of stayed with you guys."

      "That is what is what you ladies get for leaving us to take down the stuff on the boat."

      "That is a good point, Glenn. Maybe its better than seeing Leena buying another carton of milk and going with her to Arni Village," sighed Orlha.

      "By the way, where is she?" asked Glenn, sipping down his Sake. A gleam started to twinkle in his eyes.

      "She's back at her home. She said she would meet us at Viper Manor tomorrow after she takes care of things at home. And I'm not going to say what is going to happen," said Orlha, taking another scoop of her Tilapia with rice.

      Kidd sat there, looking down at her food in front of her, playing with her drink. She has not been talking for a while now after they reached Termina Bar. She did not eat a single thing. Sitting beside her, a very drunk Korcha started yelling crazily.

      "HEY EVERYONE! KIDD IS FINALLY GONNA MARRY ME!" he yelled, waving his hands up and down in front of everyone.

      "Damn idiot," said Kidd, pouting as she played with her drink once again. She was too busy in her thoughts to mess with Korcha.

      Glenn and Orlha stared at her, worried. "What's the matter, girl? Are you sick or something?" asked Orlha as she patted her shoulder.

      Kidd slowly lifted her head, gazing into Orlha's face. She looked sadly at her. "Nah, it's just that…"

      "You are worried about Serge, are you not?" asked Glenn gently. She nodded her head, her eyes softened at the mention of his name.

      "He hasn't joined us yet and it has been 5 to 6 hours and all ready it's night. I guess he really is knocked out from the battle. That bastard Omendi," she sighed angrily. 

      Glenn and Orlha nodded in agreement, knowing how Kidd is feeling down at the moment, worried about Serge. 

Silence protruded through the group as groups of people talked in the background and Korcha blabbing away with other people. Ever since Serge's first encounter with the evil one who triggered his illness to come, he was deep in his own thoughts, more and more possible problems coming to his thoughts. He did not speak after a while as he walked beside Kidd, heading to Termina Inn.

Glenn has a sudden idea in his mind. "Kidd, why don't you check up on Serge? He is probably awake by now. Here is his food to go. And maybe you guys can talk a bit. We will be with you guys in an hour."

      Kidd smiled and got up, grabbing the bag from Glenn. "Thanks, Glenn. See ya guys." And started to walk out of the bar, leaving Korcha yelling behind. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile, back at the Hotel…

      "I love you, my son. I will always be with you. Be strong and help this world from destruction. You are last remaining clan who can save this world…"

      Serge opened his slowly, seeing the whole room darkened from nightfall. He slowly sat up, stretching his arms up with a yawn. "If…only you were here father, then I would know what you meant by those words," he said, slowly standing up. He went out to the balcony, looking up at the dark horizon. "A full moon today." He sighed again and kneeled against the rails.
    
    _"Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En val tu ri_
    
    _Si lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint…"___

      A beautiful lyric of the song came to his hearing as he listened intently to the beautiful song. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling content with the soothing tone of the song. "I think I should take a walk."

      Putting on his shoes near the door, he hastily put them on and started to go out of the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Few minutes after Serge left…

      Kidd started walking up the stairs, too busy with her thoughts. She came to their room, opening the door quietly. "Serge? You awake?" whispered Kidd as she peeked in. When she looked in, no one was there. She opened the door and put the bag on the table.

      Kidd looked around her surroundings, looking for any evidence of Serge's whereabouts. She looked in the bathroom, but no one is there. And she looked out the balcony and no one is there either. Sighing, she walked over the balcony and kneeled on the rails. She is beginning to worry about Serge once again as thoughts of him started to spread through her mind. Sighing once again, she turned around and looked at the door. His shoes where gone as she observed the floor a bit. Kidd looked out the ocean and realized where he is.

      "He probably went out to take a walk," said Kidd as she ran out of the door, carefully locking the door behind her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Thirty minutes have passed and Kidd kept on looking through every aspect of Termina. So far, she looked in the shrines, near Zappa's place, and near Viper's statue. She sighed and leaned against the rails that show the beach. She scanned every area in the beach, yet no figure was on it. 

      Finally she walked down the stairs, her eyes in full thoughtfulness. She looked in every place in Termina and there was no sign of Serge. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she stared at her right to see the pathway to the pier. Realizing she did not check the place out, Kidd started walking through that path. Passing by her, a couple strode towards Termina Bar, smiling faces lighting their darkened faces.

      "Hey Termina Bar. Honey, can go there and eat something before we head back to Porre. I'm so hungry!" said the girl as she clutched onto her man's arm.

      "Sure! I'm hungry myself. I'll pay for the dinner."

      "Your so sweet!"

      Kidd sighed, seeing how the two couple was so happy together. She thought about the close friendship with Serge. He was not like other men in El Nido. More like a mysterious person being called upon to the world without him knowing. She wondered if he would ever have the same feelings as she had for him. Her thoughts started to consume her, as she was unaware of the area she is in.

      Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a figure sitting at the edge of the pier, looking directly into the sea and full moon. Kidd smiled and walked over to the figure. "I thought he went somewhere without telling me," she said as she continued to walk that direction.

      Serge was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps coming to him. He turned around to see Kidd, stopping in her tracks as he stared. Kidd stared into his eyes.

      _"Is it me or Serge's eyes seem…different. It looks as though they are glowing…bright blue," _Kidd thought, surprised by Serge's keen stare. 

      "Hey," said Serge, motioning her to sit with him. She smiled and nodded, sitting beside him. Kidd sat with a thump beside Serge and joined with him in sight seeing. "Are you okay Kidd?" he asked.

      She nodded. "I was worried that you've gone someplace that I don't know. I thought you…disappeared."

      Serge laughed. "Would I disappear to leave you alone with Korcha annoying you? I don't think so." Both of them laughed, enjoying their company with each other.

      Kidd slowly settled down, seeing that Serge was not in his own thoughts anymore. "What are you doing here, mate? Do you have some kind of problem?"

      He smiled sadly, giving in a little chuckle. "Did you read my mind or something? It seems like you know how I'm feeling."

      She nudged him playfully. "C'mon, I'm serious. I know you always go here and think about things."

      His smile suddenly faded. "I'm…here…to just clear my mind after so many thoughts coming to me. I want to sort things through before the action I will take," he said, a hint of reluctance to his voice. 

      "Care to share?" asked Kidd.

      Serge suddenly fell in complete silence, his long blue bangs covering his glowing blue eyes. He was in a state of making a decision, whether to tell Kidd his troubled thoughts that he is keeping as a secret. His thoughts were through his mind once again as he sat there with one arm on his knee. 

      _"Should I tell her my troubles? Will she believe me or make fun of me?" _he thought. He gazed into her cerulean eyes, seeing his reflection of his glowing blue eyes. Kidd's eyes show pleading in them, showing the uncertainty of Serge's thoughts and mind. He bowed his head again. _"But, I trust her. Ever since I first met her, I was uncertain of her trust. A complete mystery girl travel, whom's presence appeared out of nowhere to help me. Yet, when I first looked at her, she smiled at me. She automatically trusted me right then. She's a good friend and I know that."_

Lifting his eyes, he gave a slight sad smile. "All right. I'll tell you what's going through my mind." Kidd sighed and smiled, happy to see that Serge is finally sharing his thoughts.

      "………" "Do you see… any difference… about me?" asked Serge bluntly.

      "What do you mean? I don't see any changes about you…"

      "N-no, I mean…" Serge turned his gaze directly into hers, letting her see the intense glowing of his eyes. "Look into my eyes."

      Kidd soon realized that Serge was inferring to his eyes, the exact eyes that somehow glowed mysteriously. "Serge, is it about your eyes, glowing that strange blue?" she said sadly.

      "You noticed, huh?" he said, turning away and closing his eyes. "Everything about me seems so…weird to people. Even around my home. Ever since I woke up after the final battle, my eyes at night, glow the mysterious blue color; a bright light blue with white surrounding it. Since then, people looked at me weird for the first few weeks. Yet, no one bothered to say it. But, I know they are saying that I am a strange one. That is one problem in my mind that I couldn't get out of."

      "Serge…" sighed Kidd, knowing how he feels.

      "And now, after I was reunited with you, my life somehow changed its routes. The illness from thirteen years ago has suddenly taken over my body, and this strange strength coming through my veins; I don't even know what's wrong with me. I've been searching through my thoughts for answers. Yet, none are helpful."

      "Is that why you are quiet sometimes?" asked Kidd. He nodded his head, turning his head to face Kidd. "You were…like me when I was in a state you are right now. I always wondered who am I and why was I born alone. I never even really knew my parents and why they abandoned me in the forest back where Lucca lived. I searched high and low after Lucca was abducted, looking for answers through my mind and outside. I couldn't survive the world without any companions around me. I was only a ten-year-old girl. Until that time, I met up with…" she stopped right there. Serge looked at curiously, wondering why she stopped her words.

      She smiled and coughed. "I mean…uh…when I… met you, my life changed around. Now, I know that I am not an orphan. And I knew from that time that I would never be alone with you and the rest of the gang around. But then, we have to go our separate ways and start our new life in the renewed world we have created together."

      Serge smiled, a smile that is still uncertain. Kidd could see he still needs more convincing. "What I'm trying to say, mate, is that you should go around and find answers. Maybe you can find what you are questioning about." 

      Serge's eyes widened from her words, realizing something from his thoughts.   

      _"Follow your instincts of where you want to go. Follow them, and you shall find your answers._

"…Father…"

      Both fell silent for a moment, looking into the ocean as they both sighed. "Your father…you've never mentioned him before. Can you, if you don't mind, tell me more about him?" asked Kidd, quite reluctant to say.

      Smiling, he nodded. "Sure." Serge slowly breathed in. "My father… was a really friendly and caring person. He was a fisherman in those days, catching huge fish and every time he comes home, he would always spend time with my mom and me. I remember when he first came from the fishing trip, and I would always run to him and call him. He never gotten mad at my mom nor me and we get along real well. My dad would always play with me, even though he might be busy. I remember one time when he would always carry me and move me up and around like I was flying. Heh, to me, I loved that game and he would always do that for me."

      "Ah, that so sweet of him," said Kidd.

      "Everything seemed happy at the time," continued Serge. "Until that day when I was poisoned by the Panther Demon. My dad and my mom were right there when I came out and I remember my father screaming out my name to don't die on him or my mom. My mom really cried that day, seeing how I fell ill so suddenly. And…on that very next day after I was struck, Leena's father and my dad set out to find a doctor to heal me. And I was with them. Then the Chronopolis event occurred when my fate was altered."

      "What happened after that day?" asked Kidd, listening to Serge's story intently.

      "All of us returned home, except Miguel who wounded up missing. I didn't know what was going on when…" Images of that past started to flood Serge's mind. "…my father was disintegrated by Fate. He did not do anything wrong. He was only trying to rescue me. He disappeared after two days. And somehow, he knew this was going to happen. I can…still remember the expression he gave me when he disappeared. The last thing he ever told me was_… 'I love you, son. I will always be with you. Be strong and help this world from destruction. You are the last remaining of our clan to protect this world…"_

      Tears started to form in his eyes as he remembered those last words, making his vision blurry. "I never knew…what those words meant, but I knew that I have to be strong like my dad was." The tears started to drain back into his eyes as he tried to hold them back. "I always told myself that it was my fault that my father died. Because of my weakness and myself, I would rather die than seeing my old man dead. But, it will break his heart if I died. And if he died, it would break me and my mom's heart. But he had no other choice but to die. It was his only choice. Since then, I started to train myself to be a strong person to protect the ones I hold dear. But I still thought about my father no matter what and his words still loom around my mind. I can't explain what it meant, but hopefully one day, I will know what it means."

      Kidd was saddened by this story that Serge have just said. She felt sympathy for Serge's feelings of his dad and what he is going through. He is going through tough a time, that's for sure. Slowly, Kidd leaned against his chest and held his left hand with her right. "I'm sorry, Serge. I never knew how much tough times your going through. And I'm glad that you told me about your father. You and your father have a special bond and you two share one trait."

      "What is it?" Serge asked.

      "You two are so caring and sweet," said Kidd. He smiled and ringed his left hand around her shoulder.

      "Thanks, Kidd," he said, feeling a lot better after a sudden burden was finally lifted. _'Maybe I should tell Kidd of what I think about from now on.'_ He thought as he smiled. 

      "Whatever happens ahead, we'll go through it, right?" asked Kidd, snuggling into Serge's chest.

      "Yeah… together," he said as he leaned his head against hers. Both of them looked into the ocean once again silently, feeling content with their long conversation.
    
    _"Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En val tu ri_
    
    _Si lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint…"_
    
            Serge suddenly opened his eyes from a sudden singing voice near him. He recognize the song and looked at Kidd, who was the person who is actually singing that enchanting song:
    
    _"Win chent a lotica_
    
    _En val turi_
    
    _Silota_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _Si katigura neuver_
    
    _Floreria for chesti_
    
    _Si entina…"_
    
            "Kidd, you know that song?" asked Serge, interrupting her. She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him, blushing.
    
            "Well…ummm…I just…heard it few hours ago… and…"
    
            "Really? I thought I was the only one who heard it," said Serge, taken back.
    
            "I…well…."
    
            "Kidd…keep on singing. I want to hear you sing more. Your voice is…beautiful," he said. Kidd was surprised, but nodded as she knelt her head back onto Serge's chest blushing.
    
    _"Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En vai tu ri_
    
    _Si lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint…"_
    
             She finished the song and laughed quietly, seeing that it turned out to be good. "A song of mystery…somehow, I feel like I know this song," said Serge, slowly getting up.
    
            "Yeah, and only us heard it and not the others. Kinda of freaky, don't ya think?" asked Kidd, getting up with the help of Serge. He nodded in agreement and started to walk.
    
            "Come on, let's head back to the hotel. Everyone is probably worried about us by now," he said.
    
            "Yeah, and yer food is getting cold," said Kidd. She noticed that Serge stopped his pace and stood there, waiting for Kidd. Smiling, she walked up to him and looked at his glowing blue eyes. He stared down at her and smiled his cute grin, rounding his arms around her and leaned against her shoulder. Kidd started blushing from his movement, but smiled as Serge and Kidd started walking to the hotel, Serge holding close to her. __

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_       Next Chapter, Chapter 9-  Destiny and Past collied…___


	10. The Land is calling you, Chrono Trigger

1 Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Chrono Cross rightfully belongs to Squaresoft. So don't sue me!  
  
**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. Not many reviews came when I put the last chapter and I guess is because my story is boring, right? I PROMISE it will get better if you keep reading it (I hope…once I get some things straight…) Just tell me what you feel about this story so far…PLEASE Review…**  
  
-Sorry if I took too long with this story, but I gotta busy life ya know. Especially when I'm so into FFX ^_^ (luv that game) and I'm almost done with it too, don't mean to brag. One suggestion I should make about the game's mini game Blitzball. DON'T, I repeat, DON'T ever skip it! Wakka's overdrives are there to grab if you win the tournament and the blitzball players are real hard if you don't train your characters. Did that, and I got a major penalty. Just like I did with the card games in FF8 and FF9. Ah well. Okay, I should shut up and let you read. Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Serge and Kidd walked up the stairs in Termina Inn, laughing as they walked towards their rooms. Kidd was up ahead of him, taunting him that Serge couldn't get her. Serge gleamed a smile and ran towards her, grabbing her around the waist.  
  
  
  
"Hehehe, gotcha!" he said triumphantly, both of them swinging around in circles.  
  
  
  
"AH, Serge! Stop! I'm gettin' dizzy," said Kidd playfully. He slowed the movement and stopped right in front of their room. He slowly released his arms around her, look through his pocket for the key, and started to unlock the door.  
  
Orlha, Glenn, and Korcha were waiting for them in the other side, a sigh of relief spreading through their mouths. "I thought you guys were gone. Thank goodness you're all right," said Orlha, getting up.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Glenn. Serge slowly sat down on the bed he was sleeping on, removing his black shoes and socks from his feet.  
  
"I was at the pier. I'm sorry if I worried you like that."  
  
  
  
"Why would ya go to dinky place like that? Nothin' interesting goes on in that place," said Korcha.  
  
  
  
"I was only clearing my mind on things. I wanted to get things straight for a change," he said, taking off his vest. "Well, we better get some rest. Here's the key to other room." Serge handed the key to Glenn.  
  
"You are right. We have many things to discuss in Viper Manor tomorrow. Probably we can find some information on Omendi," said Glenn as he headed out the door. "I bid you good night, everyone."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll join Glenn. Good night you guys," said Orlha, closing the door behind her. Korcha, Serge, and Kidd were silent for a while, as Serge began to strip all his clothing out of his body, leaving on his boxers.  
  
  
  
Kidd turned away and blushed, hearing him putting his clothes on the bed boarder. Korcha just stood there, a thought running through his mind.  
  
  
  
Serge slowly covered himself with the blanket and started to doze off. "Night, Korcha. Night, Kidd," he said as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Wait, but there's only-" Serge was fast asleep, thinking that Kidd's voice was a mere echo. Kidd smiled and looked at the surroundings. No sooner did she realize that there were only two beds in the room.  
  
  
  
"Great, what am I going to do?" said Kidd, sighing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9 – The Land is calling you, Chrono Trigger…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I guess you have to share a bed with someone," said Korcha, innocently. She looked at Korcha, wondering all of a sudden of his innocence.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's goin' on in his dirty little mind right now," thought Kidd as she walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Huuaahh. I think I'll go to sleep now," said Korcha as drew the covers over him.  
  
  
  
"I know for sure something's going on with his little mind of his," said Kidd. She was going to talk to Serge a bit, but Serge was all ready asleep and all worn out.  
  
  
  
Kidd went into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do?" mumbled Kidd as she washed her hands and cleaned her face.  
  
  
  
A sudden knock came from the front door. Kidd got out of the bathroom and opened the door to be greeted by Orlha. "Hey, Kidd. What's up?" she asked coming in.  
  
  
  
Kidd sighed and closed the door quietly behind her. "What do you think?" Orlha shrugged and sat on a nearby chair.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me that Korcha is thinking about nasty things?" Kidd nodded her head and both sighed. "People like him these days. Complete perverts."  
  
  
  
"Yer telling me. Right now, he's waitin' for me to sleep next him. Look at his face. He's smiling," said Kidd, sitting on the bed with Serge sleeping in it. "Serge fell asleep after you guys left. I didn't notice until I got in. He really is out of it. He has so many things to think about that it's starting to control his life." She began playing with his hair, looking at him with worry eyes.  
  
  
  
"Probably about his dad, huh?" asked Orlha. "That's how I would act when I think about my twin sister. Losing a loved one is really tough handle, including with Serge. His father died when he was only a three old boy. All he can remember is the good times they shared with each other. "  
  
"Yeah, he did live through a pretty tough life when comes right down to it."  
  
  
  
"Why don't take care of him?" asked Orlha suddenly.  
  
  
  
"What…? But why me…?" asked Kidd, shocked by her words.  
  
  
  
"Because whenever I see you with him, he feels comfortable talking to you. And whenever he's troubled, you were the only one who made him feel better. Remember when he was ill, you stood by his side until he got well. You two share a special bond with each other." Kidd stared back down at Serge, stroking his warm tanned cheek.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should. And besides, we're helping each other through anything. Yeah, I'll stay by his side."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good, you can start by sleeping next to him," said Orlha, bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Kidd began to blush, looking like a ripe tomato. "But…uhh…I…"  
  
  
  
"See you in the morning Kidd," said Orlha, closing the door behind her. Kidd bowed her head and sighed, making this an even tougher situation. "Should I or should I not?"  
  
  
  
She looked at Korcha's bed, seeing that he's giggling sinisterly like. She sweats dropped, seeing his naughty behaviors are taking over him. "Ack! I don't wanna sleep by a pervert. Maybe I should sleep on the floor." Kidd stared at Serge's sleeping form, seeing the loneliness he has within him like a child. Even though he has friends around him, he still feels lonely. Kidd could imagine how his childhood looked like. "I mine as well," thought Kidd as she took off her boots and covered herself with the blanket. Few minutes later, she finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"The land…the two "ancient" lands. They are calling upon you, Chrono Trigger," said a voice from above.  
  
  
  
Serge slowly opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded in the cloudy skies above the world full of dreams. "W-where am I? I thought was back down in Termina, sleeping," said Serge as he slowly stood up.  
  
  
  
"You are sleeping, Serge. However, you are in the Dreamworld. A dream environment where passing dreams about the past, present, and future flies through," said the voice. Serge sensed the upcoming power within and turned to the voices direction. Appearing out of nowhere, a monk dressed in a blue robe, with purple colored ridges surrounding the rims of the clothing. His baggy like pants stand out with its white appearance and the weird hat worn perfectly on his head. His eyes were narrow, yet a narrow look as of an old man, his gray hair and mustache covering his mouth and eyes.  
  
  
  
"Belthasar," trailed Serge, as the old Guru stood right before him.  
  
  
  
"I see that you withstood the poison that was inflicted to you. '''Tis a good thing," he said, showing a hidden smile. "You do…have the strength like your father once did back when he was still alive. I am glad that you chose to live. The will to live is so strong that a person will have the energy to live on and fulfill his life."  
  
  
  
"The strength…?" Serge wondered as he gazed around his surroundings. "What do you mean by a Dreamworld? This is only a mere sky overlooking the land below."  
  
  
  
"A dream that directs everyone's dreams to anywhere they desire. The pleas of survival, the pleas for wishes, and the plea for desire. All those concepts are directly in people's minds," said Belthasar. Voices of every single being down below were heard in Serge's ears as it passed through the sun-setting sky.  
  
  
  
"I hope one day my dreams of becoming a great poet will come true," said one girlish voice.  
  
  
  
"When I grow up, I want to become a fisherman just like my dad!" said a boy's dream, showing a little image his father and himself fishing side by side.  
  
  
  
"If only the young man I love is released from his past. I wish that whatever he is looking for will be answered…"  
  
  
  
"Voices of people's dreams and futures. Isn't it likely dreams are kept private?" asked Serge as he listened to the floating of voices of each species of each gender.  
  
  
  
"I do not hear them, Serge. You are the one who is listening to people's dreams," explained Belthasar. "No other person with such power can ever read or hear people's dreams."  
  
  
  
"But, why can I hear these…dreams? What is going around here?"  
  
  
  
"That, Chrono Trigger, is the "Call of the Land." From time to time, people's dreams, and secret emotions will be flowing through your mind subsequently. The dreams that you hear at this very moment is all the dreams from the past and present times. Important dreams that will lead you to a purpose of your fated journey. As a Chrono Trigger growing up rapidly with the unknown blood within you, your strength is completely unpredictable and your powers come unexpectedly. You are the only one capable to hear the "Call of the Land."  
  
  
  
Serge just stood there, not truly surprised about this. "Dreams of ambition and pride. Indescribable dreams that wanted to change things; Fate and the world evolving around the very person wants a single change in the world. A dream that turns into choice; Choice changes to fate, Fate evolves to reign, reign evolves to devastation. Almost like the future of Termina."  
  
  
  
Belthasar nodded in agreement. "Strong words for a young Chrono Trigger as you are. Something has changed within you, Serge. Somehow, I can feel a premonition of your future that something about you will change your life forever."  
  
  
  
"Belthasar, do you know what my father's last words mean?" asked Serge, showing a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. Serge knew Wazuki's words have something to do with this whole new adventure he embarked.  
  
  
  
"Yet, I will not say to you your father's last words. You must search the world to find your answers Serge." Belthasar looked down at the land below. "Serge, your journey now shall start. Your adventures to the two floating "Ancient" Lands will give you the seek of answers."  
  
  
  
"The "Ancient Lands?" What do you mean about them?" asked Serge.  
  
  
  
"Within these Ancient Lands, each and every aspect of the primeval Lands have the ability to photosynthesize the Green Earth, the ability to create vast forests, rivers, waterfalls, mountains in the chunk of a land above, the ability to create seasons. These lands, apparently, are strangely floating up in the sky with these abilities bestowed upon the two. The most important ability of the whole world is creating life. One Ancient Land, however, is the main system in which it protects the world we live in. Upon today, it still protects without its living creatures to help and defend the weak. "Survival of the fittest" is what are world is living through all these years. If you're strong, you live, if you are weak you die. These are the bases of how the rules pf the "Survival of the Fittest" goes. The living protectors of the have long protected us in the past. Yet, there extinction is completely unknown. This land, or "Holy" land, is somehow not noticed by people today."  
  
  
  
"Serge, these dreams you see at this point in time are signs of the Holy Land. None knew the existence of the this land until researchers made a hypothesis that something in the sky is shielding us from the flying rocks above. Serge, the land is calling. All those dreams are significance of your adventure. Seek for the two lands to know the truth about the past and present. The "Chrono Cross" is now the important factor to go on through this adventure."  
  
  
  
Serge looked bewildered. The Holy Land, the dreams, the other Ancient Land; somehow he could of sworn that he heard of this somewhere. Could it be a story from his past or could it be swift rumors that are going around El Nido. Whatever it was, Serge is beginning to be even more confused as before. The Chrono Cross the Guru speaks of. Serge doubts it that he has it, but unsure at moment, now that Belthasar told him some importance of his adventure to peace once again.  
  
  
  
"But…where can I find the Ancient Lands? How can the "Chrono Cross" be the key factor? It is only a seventh missing element out of all six elements in the world. It only gives out a mystical melody that touches the hearts of all people. I…no longer have it with me."  
  
"Yes, it is true. However, the "Chrono Cross" has another ability other than melodies. Serge, tell me this about the situation you are in…why did Lynx want to stop you so much and knows that you are still inflicted with the panther poison? Why did Omendi try to kill you so soon after you've just recovered from your long illness?" Serge looked at him curiously, wondering what the Guru's words mean. Then, it hit him. "They wanted to kill you for you have something in you that they want so eagerly. Remember, Serge, Lynx is fate. He can predict the fate of each and every person. He is trying to take over the world if he grabs the information that would lead to the Ancient Lands. Once he grabs the Ancient Lands and the "Chrono Cross", then everything will be known as "Dead Archipelago."  
  
  
  
"Omendi…he is heartless as a ogre and stubborn as a mule. What is his purpose to finding the Ancient Lands?"  
  
  
  
"He too is looking for answers about himself. But be warned, he is stronger than you think. Amazingly powerful like you, he is also a person you must gather information of his well-being. What he truly is and what made him joined Lynx."  
  
  
  
"But…how can…I-"  
  
  
  
"The Call of the Land" shall call and guide you. You are our last hope, Serge. All of us in the past and present times believe in you." Belthasar soon phased off, leaving Serge alone in the sky of dreams.  
  
  
  
"The Call of the Land…is that song…one of the signs…? Could it be that the land is calling me right now? Trying to lure me to the Holy Land? Why is it so important to go to that land?"  
  
  
  
"It is because, Serge, that our people lived there," said a voice from above.  
  
  
  
"Father…?"  
  
  
  
"Follow the dreams, follow the song, follow the call, and follow your heart…I believe in you, my son…I know you will successfully carry out my will…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*End of Chapter 9. If this does not make sense, then tell me. I will revise it since I wrote this with writer's block. Don't worry, it will get better. SO just keep on reading and keep on reviewing. Thank you for all your supporter readers! 


	11. The Emblem of the Divine Relic part 1

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare… 

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross and the characters of the game (except for the ones I made up) is not mine nor anyone else. It is rightfully Squaresoft.

          *Well, another chapter and a week of school blocking my way to write this. Sorry about the long wait. Thank you all for the reviews. I am really happy to see that people actually like my story (I think). For those who are urging for an S & K romance going on in the story, you will have to wait. I have to set aside some things. After all, this is an Action/Adventure/Romance Story. On top of that, I might even add in a love triangle in the story. But don't worry. It will soon revert to an S & K romance. So just bare with me, 'kay? Now on with the story! Remember to Review! I would love to hear what people think of my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

          The breeze of Termina's sea gently swayed through the balcony of Serge's room. His eyes suddenly shot right open as he heard his father's words once again, waking him from his mysterious dream. He could feel his sweat trickling down his brow, a cold, striking feeling about the situation he is in at the moment. Serge's dream keeps on becoming more and more weird as he slept, seeing almost everything. The future, the past, the duty he must endure. It is likely for him to follow these tasks to the prosperity of El Nido, no…the world. After all, he is the "Chrono Trigger." Sighing deeply, Serge decided to get some fresh air before he goes back to sleep, trying to make clear of his task ahead. He slowly sat up on the bed, removing the covers from his face. But, he abruptly felt a weight around his waist area, making him lie back down on the pillow. He looked to the side and smiled.

          Right there, Kidd lay by his side, her arms wounding his waist and her head completely nuzzled into his shoulder. Serge could hear the faint sleeping breath of hers as she sighed contentedly. He smiled again, Kidd's warm breath tickling his neck. He couldn't help but give a small and quiet chuckle. Serge turned his body around to face Kidd's face and looked at her gently. Her sleeping expression that he saw at that very moment was calm and peaceful, seeing that she is dreaming a good dream. 

          _"She looks so cute when she sleeps," _he thought as he swept one strand of blonde hair from her eyes. Finally, heaving another sigh, he reluctantly pulled her away, gently moving her arms to her side and covered her with the covers. Smiling with a little brush lighting his cheeks, he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, feeling in his lips that her face was smooth and healthy.

          Serge slowly walked over to the balcony, kneeling onto the rails as his thoughts reverted to his foreshadowing dream. 

"It is because, Serge, that our people lived there…" 

          Serge grasped his head as he thought about those words that his father spoke. He could not believe that his dream actually felt real. As if he felt the same feelings of those dreamers in the Dreamworld. Once more, his dream actually led him to another different path of his title as a "Chrono Trigger."

          "The "Chrono Cross…" Why is it so important to my journey that I am going through? Why is it important that Omendi and Lynx want it so badly from me? I…don't even have it. Not anymore…" He looked down to the darken sea to see his luminous reflection being lit by the full moon. Upon looking through his own being, he could see his two strange color eyes upon it. "But, on the other hand…what if I do? What do I do if I actually have it?"

          Averting his eyes to the horizon, Serge could see the setting full moons, indicating that morning is to be out soon. He sighed once again, not feeling a bit content about the situation at hand. "And the "Holy Land" he speaks of. What is this place and why is it so important to go there?"

"From there…you shall find your answer about yourself, Chrono Trigger. The only surviving clan who protects us all…"

          Serge shook that voice out of his confusing mind, seeing that he could not let these thoughts consume his mind. He averted his eyes to the sleeping form sleeping on his bed. 

          Kidd gave a quiet groan and shifted her body to the other side of the bed. All Serge could was smile and turn aside his eyes to the horizon once again, the navy blue sky now turning to lavender with a hint of orange. "But one thing for sure…" The wind started to pick up. He closed his eyes and inhaled the morning breeze of the sea. "I know that I will be in danger if I do have the Chrono Cross with me. And I know that people will be in danger if they were around me. But I know for sure that I will protect this land…no…this world. I am not letting Lynx or Omendi destroy people's dreams with their dreams. Wherever the land is calling me, I'll go there. Wherever people need help, I'll be there. I'll do whatever it takes to save this world…and…" Serge once again stared at Kidd's sleeping form. "…to protect Kidd. I promise you, Kidd, that I will be there for you like you where there for me…I promise…"

"Our world's dream has not ended…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10- The Emblem of the Divine Relic… (Part 1)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          _"A dream of the past that never left a certain person's mind as they go on through their life. That person's dream will soon reveal the whereabouts of your unanswered questions. Her dream, Chrono Trigger, from her past, is calling to you to finally seal that burden locked up forever away from her mind. That land from the past is calling you… "She" is calling you…once again…Serge…"_

          The sun finally lit the whole world after a long twelve hours of sleep, starting to give warmth on the grounds below. Kidd slowly opened her eyes as the sun's ray lightly gave her warmth. With a small whine, she turned the other way, trying to avoid the rays of the sun. As she turned around, Kidd felt as if something or someone is looking at her. Slowly opening her eyes once again, two deep blue eyes stared down at her intently. Kidd jerked from her bed, giving in a little scream, fully awake.

          "Hehehe, scared you, huh?" laughed Serge as he slowly sat up from bed. Kidd heaved a sigh of relief, seeing that it was Serge instead of the perverted Korcha beside her bed.

          "Don't scare me like that, mate. You almost took me sixteen years of life from there," said Kidd, easing her anxious breaths. Serge just gave another chuckle, seeing the reaction Kidd is having at that very moment. Kidd could not help, but laugh with him. She couldn't be in a mad state with Serge smiling and laughing like he always used to back then. A good start of the day with Serge in his cheery self again. 

          The little laughter soon faded, and Serge slowly got out of bed. Standing on his two feet, Serge gave a sudden tentatively look towards Kidd. Kidd could feel the uneasiness of his curious stare. "What? Is there somethin' on my face?" asked Kidd, wiping her face with her hand.

          "N-no, it's not that. I'm just only curious why you chose to sleep beside me instead of Korcha," said Serge intently as he walked out to the balcony. 

          Kidd soon started to turn deep red as Serge mentioned last night. "I…uhh…that is…"

          Serge gave another chuckle with Kidd being speechless and all. "Hehe, its okay. You don't have to answer. It's probably because he'd probably do some nasty stuff on you, right?" Serge leaned against the rails of the balcony.

          "Well…that is one thing. Korcha is a complete jerk when it comes to that," said Kidd.

          "Whatever the situations at hand, Kidd, you can always come to me and I'll protect you," said Serge bluntly.

          Kidd could not believe the words he just said. Kidd wondered why he was not a bit annoyed with Kidd sharing the same bed with him. He didn't whine nor complain about it. He was completely calm and jolly about it. Kidd gave a smile. 

 Serge, out of the blue, suddenly heaved a sigh as he leaned down further on the rails.

          "Are you okay?" asked Kidd, leaning on the rails with him.

          "A lot of things to think about. I just had a dream that gave me even more confusing things to think about," said Serge.

          "Aww, poor little Serge…does your dreams scare you?" teased Kidd as she poked him playfully by the elbow.

          "Hehe, come on Kidd…I'm serious," said Serge. "Its just that…the situation I'm in is sort of mind boggling and junk that makes me sort of down, you know. But, one thing for sure, I'll follow what you said last night. And maybe I can start with asking question to Viper when we go to Viper Manor. Maybe we can find some answers about that guy named Omendi." He faced Kidd and gave a small grin. Kidd's eyes wandered into space as she looked down to the sea below. Serge's smile faded and his eyes showed worry. "Kidd? Is there anything wrong?

          Kidd looked at him intently, her eyes looking worried, yet timid at the same time. Serge gave another questionably look, wondering what is going through the young Radical Dreamer's mind. 

          Kidd sighed and slowly opened her mouth to speak. "D-d-do you…mind if…I…?" Kidd seemed reluctant to ask Serge a question when she spoke. She knew exactly what she is going to say, but Kidd could not put it in words. Seeing Serge's handsome deep blue eyes makes her speechless. Serge immediately knew what she is trying to say. He just smiled and nodded.

          "Of course, I couldn't possibly do this alone," he said bluntly. Kidd gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

          "Thanks mate. Of course you know that I won't leave your side until everything is straightened out." Kidd stood straight and started to head for the door. "I'll go get the others to see if they're ready." She looked at Korcha's bed to see he wasn't there. "Well at least Orlha and Glenn if they are ready. I'll be right back." With that, Kidd started heading out the door, unaware that Serge kept staring at her with a strange, yet passionate look on his face the whole time she ran out of the door. Kidd was about to knock on Glenn's door when Glenn and Orlha came out, all equipped and ready to go.

          "Ah, so you are awake all ready," said Glenn, giving a smile. "I suppose Serge wants to start ahead of time, correct?"

          Kidd shrugged. "But it looks as though he is determined to go to Viper Manor. He has questions for Old Viper."

          "I guess that is what we are doing, right?" said Orlha as the trio began to walk over to Serge's room to get him.

          Kidd slowly opened the door to find only Korcha in there, playing with cards. Everyone looked at each other with uncertain looks and went over to where Korcha is. "Hey, Korcha, where did Serge go?" asked Orlha, sitting on the bed.

          "I can't tell ya. He's probably out for breakfast," said Korcha, completely annoyed that his three friends only worry about Serge instead of him.

          "C'mon Korcha, tell us. We are in a rush ya know."

          "Nope, I am not goin' to tell ya until you ask about me."

          "Will you please stop acting stubborn? I can tell that you are quite annoyed that we are lavishing more attention to Serge than you. At least you can do is worry about Serge for one day. Or you, on the other hand, are not quite bit worried about Serge through this whole week, are you not?" said Glenn, beginning to be annoyed as well with Korcha's unacceptable attitude. 

          "Why would you think that I am acting annoyed or stubborn about Serge, you mop head?" asked Korcha, pretending not to know.

          "What did you call me?!" :O

          "Will stop that Korcha, for cryin' out loud! Right now, I just wanna know where Serge is, that's all. Ya don't have to act like a bratty kid," said Kidd, crossing both arms around her chest and tapping on foot.

          "I am not tellin' where he gone! To tell the truth, I don't even know where he is!" retorted Korcha. "Besides, I only tell ya IF ya agree to marry me."

          Kidd glared at him angrily, a stress mark forming on her fist. "NO WAY!!!" She was about to kick his arse to the moon, when Orlha stopped them.

          "All right, stop it you two. Right now, we will just wait 'til Serge comes back, wherever he is since the Chicken Hawk is too stubborn to tell us anyways," said Orlha, joining the really annoyed with Korcha group.

          "Tch, fine. I will listen to ya just this once, Tom-boy," retorted Korcha, crossing his arms around his chest. Orlha started to twitch violently on the eyebrow, raising her shoulders up with an angry stare.

          "WHAT did you CALL ME!?!" Fire started to form behind Orlha as she started to raise her fist. 

          "Umm…nothing…I didn't…call…you…a Tomboy…or anything…hehehe," said Korcha nervously, waving his hands up and down crazily.

          "Ugh, Orlha, you deal with him. I'm goin' to the bathroom," said Kidd, starting to walk to the bathroom door.

          "Kidd, wait! I wouldn't go there if I were you," said Korcha suddenly, leaping in front of Kidd's way.

          "And why not?" asked Kidd, looking at him with a curious look. He did not answer after a few moments and Kidd automatically could tell that he is up to something. "Peeping Tom. Get out of my way!" She pushed aside Korcha and opened the door, hot mist started to come out of the bathroom. Korcha stared nervously.

          "B-but, Kidd…S-S-"

          Kidd fully turned around to Korcha, now angry. "Stop givin' me lies Korcha! No one is in there and you know it!" She finally turned around and opened her eyes. Once then, her eyes started to widen and her cheeks started to color bright red. Right before her was a scene that she will never forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          Back downstairs of Termina Inn, the manager of the hotel just greeted some guests. "Hello, and welcome to the new Termina Inn. We hope you have a good nights rest while you stay with us. Please feel free to answer any questions of any problem needs."

          The manager was about to hand the two guests the keys when….

          "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" came from upstairs, making everyone downstairs look up in that direction curiously.

          "Umm…that was nothing…but a main attraction upstairs of this hotel. It is still in progress, I guess. There is nothing to worry about," said the manager, handing them keys to them, sweat dropping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Kidd fully turned her back to Serge in the bathroom, who was completely unclothed from head to toe. He just looked at Kidd, blushing red as he got into the shower. "I-I'm sorry, Serge. I…didn't know you where…in there," apologized Kidd, walking out slowly.

          "S-s-sure, n-no problem. Just do me one…thing before…you leave," said Serge, getting into the steaming shower.

          "Y-yeah, anything…"

          "Please lock the door and close it tightly."

          "S-sure…thing." She locked and closed the door quickly, suddenly falling to her knees that now feel like jello. 

          "W-what's wrong Kidd?" asked Orlha, looking down at her. Glenn started to rub his ear due to the ring of Kidd's scream moments ago. Orlha and Glenn did not truly know why Kidd just screamed all of a sudden.

          "S-S-S-Serge was…in there…" said Kidd nervously, pointing at the door numerous times. Her red blush still remains on her face, dumbfounded by the incident that took place. "And…he…was…completely…."

          "Oh my god…" said Orlha quite surprised herself. "Korcha, why didn't you tell her, or a matter of a fact, tell us all that Serge was in the bathroom this whole time?" 

          Korcha began to nervously wave both of his hands, sweat jumping everywhere. "It wasn't my fault that Serge was in there. I…thought…it was…the maid…cleaning up."

          "Some excuse you have. But Serge told you, before he went to the bathroom, that to tell us he will be in there for a bit, did you not?" asked Glenn.

          "Well…well…"

          "What passed, it passed. Just let it go. We have something far more important to deal with than this small problem. We'll wait for Serge, agreed?" stated Orlha. Everyone nodded in agreement as everyone left that incident behind.

          Kidd suddenly has a thought in her mind. "But, he is certainly well built down there…"trailed Kidd thoughtfully, smiling and blushing at the same time. Everyone stared at her with weird looks on their faces; sweat dropping for that very reason. Kidd wave her hands side ways. "Umm…um…its not what you think…C'mon…don't even go there…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Strapping in his belt and tightly wrapping his red bandana on his head, Serge opened the door of the bathroom and went into the next room, seeing that everyone got up from their sitting places and walked to him. "Okay everyone ready to go?"

          "Umm…" Kidd said timidly, walking up to him with a hint of blush in her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, mate about… what happened few minutes ago. I didn't… know you where in there."

          Serge gave her a smile and lifted her chin to look into her flushed face. "That's okay, you don't have to worry about it. That happens to me numerous times since I usually forget to lock the door. But this time, I told Korcha to tell you guys I was in there. I wonder why he didn't tell you?"

          Everyone looked at Korcha within an angry stare. He looked one side to another and sweat dropped, holding his hands in defense. "D-don't look at me. I just forgot, that's all."

          "Whatever, Chicken Hawk. Let's just head to Viper Manor. I wanna see everyone now," said Orlha, running beside Glenn.

          "I hope no one is truly worried about me back home," said Glenn nervously.

          "Why?"

          "You do not want to know…"

          Korcha ran after them, leaving Serge and Kidd alone in the room. "Well, I guess we better start going," said Serge as he started to walk off. Kidd nodded, still timid about the incident. 

          "But there is one thing I want to point out," said Serge suddenly, stopping near the door. Kidd looked up at Serge, kind of nervous what he will say next. He turned to stared at her and smiled. "You look cute when you look like that." With that said, he walked off, leaving Kidd in the room.

          Kidd couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time with Serge's comment about her. She never heard any words from Serge that would make her feel warm inside. The words he spoke makes her love him even more. Finally realizing that she was alone, Kidd started to run after her friends, worried that they might have ditched her.

          Right outside the halls, after locking the door and getting the room keys, Kidd started to run to catch up with her friends when two strong arms grabbed hold of chest, almost scaring her to death. She was about to scream until she heard the little chuckle behind.

          "Hehe, scared you again," laughed Serge as he slowly let go of her.

          "God, Serge. How can you always get to me?" asked Kidd, relaxing.

          "Easy. I just get you when you're off guard. And I study your actions too," he said with a smile. "Here, let me give the keys." Kidd handed the keys to him and together, they walked down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Within minutes, the group have finally left Termina and started to head over to Viper Manor, laughing fondly as they recall the old times they shared a year ago. Glenn and Serge were mostly talking about funny times during their trip like when they accidentally got drunk and ran for their lives from the Dragoon Soldiers from their little insults on them. Everyone laughed when they thought about the party they had at the night before the final battle, enjoying their last party together since all forty-one of them knew that something would happen. Serge didn't want to mention about the final battle since he knew that it was the time when Serge, Kidd, and everyone else started go their separate ways. Even Kidd did not want to mention about that particular day, since she was mostly hurt by that whole dilemma.  

          "Even if we are telling ourselves about our past together, I still kinda feel sad when we all went our separate ways. Glenn trainin' to become a great Dragoon, Orlha still remains as bartender, Korcha perverted as ever, and Serge training to become a good fisherman. It kinda feels as if we wasted our life to pursue our dreams, like Pip trying to see the world," said Kidd thoughtfully, slowing her pace and looked up the blue sky.

          Serge paced along with her, seeing that her emotions switched gears a bit. "But, right now we're all together, figuring out a major problem between us. We can't possibly go back to our lives if the world is in stake," he said, swinging his arms behind his head.

          "Yes, I know…but what happens then if we fixed that problem?"

          "Who knows...? We all have our own way now that FATE realizes that they can't treat as ponds in a chess game. But, you're right about that. No one really knows what the future lies within themselves. Accidents happen and people may end up dead. And most people want to die just because their life is not going the way they want it to be."

          Kidd sighed, seeing that Serge's words were strong. How did he begin to talk strongly? Kidd looked at Serge curiously, he looking up to the sky above as if something is about to happen. "Life is a valuable thing to hold in people's life, though. The will to live is stronger than anything else in this world. When I was sick, I wanted to die right away."

          Kidd looked at him incredulously. "What? But…why…?"

          Serge gave a sigh. "Just like the reasons people's life is. Living through life without a father to teach you many things, tiring house chores every single day of my life, a best friend who keeps on bugging me about useless stuff, losing friends; I couldn't stand it any longer. That was when I wanted to end my life, seeing that I won't see…" he trailed off and gave another sigh. "But, when I was sick, I heard…you, Kidd. You were begging me to stay strong and live. I knew right then that I couldn't just die and leave you. No one will be there to protect you if you were alone. My father pointed out that if I died, everything around here and the world would be…destroyed. Every dream will be shattered. If I died, I could have destroyed you, right?"

          Kidd nodded her head. "But, what made you decide to live?"

          Serge stopped walking and just stood there, his head bowing down. Kidd looked at him as Serge stood there. He turned to her and smiled, simply saying, "You…"

          Kidd was surprised as he said that three lettered word. She gave a sad smile to Serge, her eyes rimming in tears. "Serge…I- "

          "Hey, you two. We're almost there. Don't tell me you guys got tired just by walking?" yelled Orlha a couple of feet away. Serge and Kidd looked in Orlha's direction and smiled. 

          "Sorry, we'll be right there," said Serge. He was about to run when Kidd called his name. He turned around and looked at her.

          "Do you think…my dreams will come true?" she asked.

          Serge just smiled reassuringly. "All you got to do is believe…" With that said, both Kidd and Serge ran after their three friends ahead of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          Finally, ten minutes have passed and Serge and company have finally reached the gates of Viper Manor. The gates no longer look like a prison but now an archway entrance with flowers decorated around it. Within the archway lies Viper Manor, fully rebuilt with flowers around it like the archway. "Bugger, Viper Manor looks as though it has a major make-over," said Kidd, completely amazed by the tone of the Manor.

          "It is Lady Riddel's idea to bring this place to its shiniest. But I must say, it lighten up the place a bit," said Glenn, started to walk over to the door entrance.

          As they started to walk along the brick path, children were playing every in the front yard with Karsh's careful eye watching the kids. He was soon attracted by the sounds of Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Korcha, and Orlha's footsteps. He smiled and waved to them with a friendly hello. Everyone respond as well, finally stopping were Karsh is standing.

          "Well, well. Haven't seen ya guys around. What have you been up to?"

          "Nothin' much. But, we're gonna explain it until we talk ta the Old Man," said Kidd.

          "Hehehe, still callin' Viper 'Old Man' huh?" said Karsh thoughtfully. He started to laugh harder. "Glenn, you're going to be trouble from your bro. He was pretty worried about you after a few weeks ago."

          Glenn felt a cold sweat coming up his spine as everyone looked at him curiously. His brow started to sweat as he nervously looked around him. "Well…umm…"

          "What is it, Glenn? Your face turned pale all of a sudden," said Orlha, looking at Glenn carefully.

          "Ah well, come on in. I guess you guys must be hungry." A huge growl was heard around the group as Karsh mentioned food.

"Come to think of it, I haven't eaten breakfast yet," said Serge, smiling a bit in embarrassment. Kidd just giggled, knowing that this is a usual antic of Serge's well being.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Glenn! Where have you been?" asked a angry Riddel, her hands right on her hips. The group has just entered Viper Manor to be greeted by Riddel and Dario right in front of the door.

          "I apologize, Miss Riddel. I seem to forgot to tell you that I was going with Serge and Kidd for a while," said Glenn, bowing his head in apology. "It would not happen again."

          "Just like Leena yesterday," whispered Orlha to Kidd, both giving in giggles.

          "Don't be too harsh on Glenn, Riddel. He will probably explain to us why he left all of a sudden," said Dario, trying to calm down Riddel's increasing temper.

          "But he does not have to worry you like that, Dario. It is not like him to take off without our knowledge of knowing," said Riddel.

          "Yes, but remember, he has not seen Serge for quite a while."

          Riddel gave a sigh, agreeing with Dario's point. "I guess you are right. No point in being mad, correct? Glenn, I forgive you. "This" time. Let this never happen again."

          "Yes, Miss Riddel."

          "Serge, Kidd, everyone else, I apologize for my rude behavior. I would like to say I am much fond seeing you guys again after so long," she said.

          "No problem. You were just worried about Glenn that's all. What passed it passed. Anyways, where's the food?" said Serge, his stomach growling once again.

          "Oh yes, please, this way," said Riddel, leading the group to the dining area.

          "Sorry about that, Glenn. I was going to search for you, but Riddel stopped me. It is as if she is too over protected of my life," said Dario.

          "Don't worry, brother. Women these days," sighed Glenn. "Anyways, what has been going on since I was gone?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Soon, Serge was stuffing his face with food, devouring everything in site. Everyone laughed watching Serge eating his way through the plates. Around the table, Karsh and Zoah sat there, chuckling along with them. Viper was not joining them due to some paper he has to endure. Marcy no longer lives there since she has found her father and brother after so many years thinking that she was mere orphan. She only comes to Viper Manor only for occasional times or visits. Even though time changed in Viper Manor, everyone is now content of what their lives are going through, with Dario around of course.

 "I can tell that you guys are pretty hungry. Unlike Serge, it seems as if he has not eaten for quite a while," said Riddel.

Kidd, Glenn, Orlha, and Korcha exchanged saddening glances at each other, seeing that no one around here really knew of Serge's mishap. Riddel gave a curious and worried look at the four on the other side of the table, seeing that their emotions changed. Dario noticed it too and everyone around the table just looked at the four, including Serge.

"What is wrong, you guys. Somehow your happy expression turned to grim. Is there something you guys have something to tell us?" asked Dario. There was now complete utter silence around the dining room, seeing that their five friends have something important to say.

"Well…that is…I -" Kidd began, but she was interrupted by Serge.

"Kidd…let me tell them," he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But, are you sure? Doesn't it pain you to say things that actually happened to you?" asked Kidd.

"No, but I'll tell them. If any one of us has to explain to Riddel, Dario, Karsh, and everyone else, then Glenn, Orlha, Korcha, and you would feel…gloomy." Kidd finally nodded her head.

"Serge, why is everyone so grim all of a sudden? You just got here and everyone feels…sad…" asked Riddel.

"I guess you didn't here what happened to me during a few weeks back. It's kind of a long story, but I'll explain to you in full detail," Serge said, looking seriously in the eyes of Riddel, Dario, Karsh, and Zoah. 

And so, Serge explained everything about the past events, making everyone surprised about this. He told the Viper group about his encounter of the Panther Venom, and that it came suddenly from just a little trigger of a dagger. Since he was sick, he told them about his path between life and death and how he saw his father in his shut eyelids, directing him to go back. Serge then told them about Lynx and his evil minion, Omendi and their not so explained plan of bringing EL Nido to its destruction by their will to reign. As Serge explained, Riddel show shook in her delicate expression as Dario, Karsh, and Zoah show anger in their faces.

"…Until then, I realized that I have to go through the role of the Chrono Trigger once again. There is no other choice but to stop Lynx from taking over the world. I don't want…anyone's dreams to shatter. Like you and Riddel getting married in about months or so. And Glenn, trying to become a great Dragoon like his brother."

"Oh my, I am truly sorry Serge. I am glad that you are well," said Riddel. 

"Thank you, Riddel. Right now, we are trying to figure out where to start and where we go if we want to save this world. The only thing who is blocking our way is Omendi."

"…A likely, yet incredible story, I dear say Serge," said a voice from the background. Everyone turned around to the source of the voice, surprising everyone.

"Father…" said Riddel. Viper came out of the shadows and greeted everyone.

"It has been a while since I last saw you, Serge, Kidd. you must have gone through a lot of pain through those times of confusion," he said, sitting down at the head of the table. "I knew that this day would come. I knew from the moment we defeated Lynx, there was a catch after he specifically "died." Unfortunately, our efforts have gone in vain. We did not kill Lynx in the end and he was making a plan after these passing months, making us think that he was dead."

Serge looked the General with astonished eyes. The General's words were a realization that struck his head. Serge slowly closed his eyes and recalled the events during the last and final fight against Lynx. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

From the point when they finally arrived the last section of Chronopolis, he saw Kidd, lying there helplessly with no sign of life. His rage back then started to boil as he heard Lynx's voice with his body phasing in front of him. He started to ball his fist, as he looked straight into the blue-violet evil eyes of his adversary. Serge couldn't stand Lynx, trying to mess with his mind and feelings. This Final Battle determined the fate of all living creatures of the world. Lynx was supposedly killed, but instead, phased off after losing much energy from the battle. Serge could of thought he was not dead, but he didn't give a thought to it since he was truly concerned about Kidd's well being. He still can remember Lynx's last words to him before he phased off.

"Why do you want to destroy Fate? The ones who protect humanity. Demi-Humans and the creatures around the world are nothing more than lowly lives toward us Enlightened Ones. We wanted to create a world with only humanity controlling this world without any disturbance of the Demi-Humans and the Dragon Gods who loathe us. You truly did choose the wrong path for us, Chrono Trigger. Your attempts to bring prosperity to this whole world are in vain. Pretty soon, the world would fall into destruction with your idiotic actions. We, Fate, wanted to lead you people to the right way of life on this world; To easily sway our happiness with your acceptable efforts. Chrono Trigger, I will get my revenge. Count on it."

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Serge slowly opened his eyes and shook his head from that speech. Everyone around him was looking at him, seeing that he closed his eyes during the discussion. "Is there anything wrong, Serge?" asked Viper. He shook his head, grasping it after a feeling an inkling feeling of ache inside his head.__

"He'd gone through a lot lately and sometimes, he couldn't stand it anymore with so many thoughts to think about through his head," said Kidd, rubbing Serge's back gently.

"Viper, there's something I want to ask you," said Serge. Viper nodded and waited for his question. Everyone else looked at him, waiting patiently. He slowly drew in a deep breath.

"It regards with this man named Omendi. You know, the one who suddenly attacked us just yesterday. Do you know anything about him?" asked Serge.

Silence protruded the place. Everyone's looks turned to Viper as he began to think thoughtfully through his mind. Karsh, Dario, and Zoah were also deep in thought, recalling that name from somewhere. 

"I believe so. You are referring to the "Bloodlust man" named Di, correct?" asked Viper, his thoughts coming to that conclusion. Kidd started to gasp suddenly after hearing the mentioning of the name "Di."

"Yeah, probably. But, I'm not sure about this bloodlust though," said Serge, putting a finger on top of his lips. "Could you possibly have any information about him?"

"I got a documentary about his attempts of killing," said Karsh out of the blue.  Serge gave a sigh, seeing that this will not be a long concept to go through.

"Good, can you show them to us?" asked Serge.

"Yeah, follow me." With that, everyone stood and followed Karsh. Everyone but Kidd as she stood there, looking out in space. Something was now on her mind as she saw everyone go to the other room. _"Why does that name, Di, sound so familiar? Why am I startled by this name all of a sudden?" _she thought.

Serge was walking with the others when he realized that someone was missing. Turning around, he jogged back to the dining room to see Kidd staring into space. He knew, from the knowledge of studying her, Kidd was deep in thought.

"Omendi, Di… there is some ring to it when I think about it. What's this thin' calling me?"

"Kidd…are you okay? Is there anything wrong?" asked a voice, interrupting Kidd's thoughts. She felt strong arms warp around her chest area, smelling the scent of the sea.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Nothing wrong here, Serge," said Kidd, feeling content in his warm arms. 

"No…there is something wrong Kidd. I could feel it," said Serge softly, still having his arms around her from behind. Kidd fell silent for a while, trying not to reveal anything of what she is thinking. "Your thoughts are wondering why the name Di and Omendi sound so familiar, huh?"

Kidd gasped in surprise and turned to face him with wide eyes. "How…how did you…?"

Serge gave her an uncertain look in his blue eyes. "I-I'm not really sure why. I just felt your thoughts strong in my mind. I feel like I can almost hear it. It's not only your thoughts I could hear. Glenn is thinking about the tournament in a few months or so to become one of the Devas. While Dario and Riddel are thinking about their wedding. Karsh on the other hand wants to get out of this place and go for Termina for a Squid Gut Pasta free meal deal with a certain coupon."

Kidd looked at him, seeing the truth in his eyes with an understandable agreement. She was quite surprised to see that Serge was actually reading people's minds. How did he ever gain that skill. No one in this world could read people's mind with ease. She could see that Serge was amazed about himself as well. "And you, Serge, are still thinking about Lynx and Omendi killing you for the purpose of getting the Chrono Cross from you. And about that Chrono Cross whereabouts."

Now, Serge was the one to be surprised. "Now, how did you know?"

"I'm not…really sure myself. But, I can read it in your eyes."

"Hey, you two. Hurry it up!" yelled Karsh from afar. 

"We better go over there before Karsh goes all over us," said Serge, running along with Kidd. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Karsh looked through bunches of drawers and tables in the treasure room of the east wing of Viper Manor, throwing useless junk everywhere in the room. "No, this isn't it. No. No. No. Hey, where did this come from?" said Karsh, holding a toy doll from the chest. "Ah well." He threw that somewhere and kept on looking. Within an hour of worth of wasted time, Karsh is still looking for the documentaries, making everyone sit where they stood.

          "Hey, aren't ya guys gonna help me?" asked Karsh, walking to another part of the room.

          "You told us not touch anything in this room, Karsh. So there is no point in helpin' ya if ya told us not to touch anythin'," pointed out Kidd, yawning. Glenn was polishing his two Einlanzers, seeing that there is nothing to do. Viper just stood there, looking at old maps of the world and pictures. Dario and Riddel just sat there, doing nothing. Serge was almost sleeping to death from this long wait. Kidd tapped on Serge's shoulders numerous times to keep him awake.

          "AH-HAH! Found it!" yelled Karsh, giving everyone's undivided attention. "Wait…never mind…it's a coupon for a free Squid Gut Pasta meal (smiles). Hmm…maybe I'll go there later." Everyone fell to the ground as he mentioned it; sweat dropping in the process. All that excitement just for nothing. __

_          "Prediction correct," _thought Serge.

          Hour upon after an hour, Karsh kept on looking through the jumbled junk in the room, no luck finding the documentaries. Everyone by now was sleeping except Serge, who was looking at the tapestry saying:

**"Respect my behind…"**

          "Hmm…I wonder why that sounds familiar," said Serge, looking into the tapestry carefully.

          "Agh, last place…Chest," said Karsh, going in front of the chest above the podium. Upon opening it slightly, his face lightened. "THERE! Finally found it!" Everyone woke up and went to his direction. 

          Serge just realized something and tried to warn Karsh. "Umm…Karsh, I wouldn't open it if I were-"

          "AH YEAH!! This is the one!" he yelled excitedly, taking the piles of newspaper out of the chest. Suddenly, the floor under the group disappeared. Everyone glared at Karsh angrily. Karsh sweat dropped and said, "Opps…" and everyone fell.

          Kidd and everyone else landed with thud as they descendant to the floor below. "Ouch, that hurt. Somehow not that much," she said.

          "Yeah, you're right. My behind didn't really hurt that much," said Orlha.

          "Hey, where's Serge?" asked Kidd, looking around the area.

          "You're…sitting…on…me…" said a muffled Serge, completely hurt from the heavy weight above him.

          "Oh shit, I'm sorry mate," said Kidd, getting off of him. He sighed a relief as he laid there, absorbing the pain on his stomach. He softly inhaled and exhaled, not moving his body.

          "I don't get it? I thought we got rid of all the traps around here?" said Karsh, scratching his head.

          "Ever read the tapestry, "Respect my behind?" said Serge, quite annoyed. "Next time, look around your surroundings." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          Finally, after being free from the confinements of the trap thanks to Solt and Peppor, the Chrono Gang headed into the conference room, the room where the "Neo-Epoch" once stood.

          "All right. Here are the papers about that guy named Omendi. Hopefully this will give ya some information 'bout him," said Karsh, leaning against his chair.

          "Thanks," said Serge as he opened the article to a page where a similar picture of Omendi is.

          "Well what does it say?" asked Orlha, looking into the paper. 

          "I…I can't really read the transcript. It's so unfamiliar to me," said Kidd.

          Glenn looked at Karsh curiously, wondering about the strange language and how he knows about Omendi. He couldn't resist, so he popped the question.

          "Karsh, how do you know about Omendi and how can you read this…language?"

          Karsh scratched his head, laughing a bit. "Hehehe…to tell ya the truth…I just…(sweat drops)…saw the name Omendi and the picture of him."

          Glenn face faulted to the floor. "Hey, at least it fits the scriptures."

          "There is no use for this if we cannot read it," said Viper.

          "Sorian News Bulletin." Omendi…Evil Influence of the World…"

          The group looked at Serge, surprised by his sudden translation. "Serge? Y-you…could read it?"

          Serge shook his head, completely confused; yet interested as he gazed into the paper. "Something about…this…language…looks so familiar…yet…I couldn't put a finger to it of to why I could translate it. It says…"  

**Sorian News Bulletin**

_Omendi:_

Akkanka sejou 

            Upon this time of torment, many innocent people of El Nido and Zenan are killed by this man named Omendi. According to those who saw their love ones died by this man's so-called "Katana Sabers," they say he is a man with uncanny procedures that cannot be explained. His actions are complete hostile and there is nothing that can stop him from achieving his goal. From time period of 1005 to present, this sinister man is indeed the most bloodlust person of all. One survivor, who apparently is hospitalized for the time being, recalled the man's speak before he fell unconscious. "From the hearings I heard during my waking hours, I heard him say this, 

"Damn it, this is not the one. Where is the "Divine Relic?" Lynx said it might be in one of these people who apparently are worthy of its divine powers. Come on, I need it so I can go to that "Holy Land" before that certain Chrono Trigger guy goes. I need to know about the truth of that "Angelus Clan" that so protected this world up to now. I want to know where can I obtain that power!"

            The man's words are completely unknown, yet information is scares. Even the so-called "Divine Relic" is unknown to human and Demi-Human ears. However, details about his clothing is that he will be wearing a long and purple hooded cloak that will all times cover his face, seeing the handles of the "Katana Sabers" behind his back. No one in this world would ever beat him with his manic ways of blood. People be aware!!! Do not fall for this man of rage and hate. Do not ever go near this man. Or you may end up dead… This reporter wish for your safety…

            "Serge? You could actually read this document?" asked Kidd, staring at him with utter surprise. Serge couldn't say anything, but look at the paper wide-eyed. Apparently, other than he can actually read the foreign transcript of this newspaper, but the information about Omendi of his non-stopping bloodlust. His fingers started to grip the paper harder, shaking violently with rage. Serge couldn't stop being angry after hearing those innocent people dying just because of the Chrono Cross. 

          "So…this whole time…Omendi was searching all these years, looking for the Chrono Cross. Even during the time when all of us are trying to rescue this world and finding the Chrono Cross ourselves," said Serge, saying it with complete anger and seriousness in his voice. Everyone looked at him with astonished eyes, his proving point going through their minds with realization.

          "Omendi was here…during our time and our past. But why did we not ever notice about him?" asked Glenn.

          "Because we were too busy with our own affairs that we couldn't go to one problem or the next. Or either that…" Serge glared at Karsh, making him feel nervous with Serge's cold stare. "You didn't tell us about it. But, I understand that you were busy looking after Ly-" Serge stopped suddenly, almost mentioning the name Lynx.

          "Serge? What's wrong?" asked Kidd.

          Viper coughed a bit, giving everyone's attention to him. "I do not mean to end this so soon, however, let us rest on it. It is all ready nine 'o' clock in the evening. It is confusing I know, but our thoughts will be clearer if we sleep on it."

          Serge gazed down at the table of the conference room, his blue eyes glowing that bright blue aura once again. "Why do I got a bad feeling that…there is more to it than there is in this newspaper?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Serge lay upon his bed in one of Viper's rooms that Riddel chosen. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep. Through his closed eyelids, he thought the newspaper about Omendi that was actually wrote in a different, yet proverbial language. Something about that document gave Serge a cold sweat form in his back. He couldn't shake that feeling out of him as he gazed into his eyelids

"…I need to know the truth of this "Angelus Clan" that so protected this world up to now. I want to obtain that power…"

          The thought of those foreshadowing words could not leave Serge's diminutive mind. The word about "Angelus Clan" couldn't leave his mind indefinitely. He couldn't resist the fact about this "Angelus Clan." Serge has an itchy feeling that this "Angelus Clan" could have some connection with the "Holy Land." Once then, his blue eyes suddenly opened with shook, making his brow perspire with sweat residue.

~~*A Vision*~~

          "Omendi, search far and wide for the person who wields the "Divine Relic." Find the person who looks exactly like you who is the probable wielder of this relic. Kill him!"

*Flash

          "…The Shugotenshi have guarded this world for so long that the jealousy of the Demi-Humans started to destroy their clan just to become number one. That is a story about those "ancient people" from the past, my son. You will soon understand the meaning of to why I am telling you this in such a early age."

*Flash

          "Di, a young man who apparently joined the Tsubasa Heihe. A group of thieves whom only steal from the rich. He joined this group since he too was an orphan. Just like "Kiddo."

*Flash

          "Serge…you're…an…ang…"

*Flash

          Serge was floating through the flows of visions as he heard them with soothing harmony. He could hear that mysterious once again, soothing his ever-mixing feelings of confusion, sadness, happiness, and anger. He could hear his father's voice in the midst of the uncanny voices ahead. 

*Flash

          A land floating in the air, started to be engulfed by flames of hatred and envy as the people living around the area flee for their lives. "This land of the Angeles Tsubasa should never live here to ruin us Demi-Humans. This world shall now be protected by us. We are now the number one and most dependable life of this world!"

*Flash

          Serge could feel the very anger that the Demi-Humans endure in with the fear and the innocent anguish that the people living in this area. He wondered in silence of what did they ever do to the Demi-Humans. To Serge, this clan looks so innocent and happy before this whole destruction started.

*Flash

          "Hold it right there, blue-haired guy. Don't even think about moving a muscle or you'll have ta deal with me, Kiddo, of the Tsubasa Heihe group!!"

*Flash

          "The land is calling you…Chrono Trigger…the answers lie within Kidd's past…"

*Flash

~~*End of Vision*~~

          Serge was soon out of the whole ordeal when he felt a wet-cold rag above his forehead. His eyes regained its glowing vision with Kidd staring at him with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, stroking his cheek delicately.

          He was speechless then, completely confused of what just happened now. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth as he gazed into her cerulean eyes.

          "You've been like that thirty minutes ago, mate. I was beginning to worry that the venom started to build in your body again," she said.

          "I would never have that venom again Kidd. Remember? I broke out of that curse just a few days ago. I said I have enough with dying for one day," he said, sighing a bit. 

          "I guess your right. I must've slipped me mind," giggled Kidd, removing the rag from his forehead. "But, why were your eyes dilated, mate. It looks as thought you are looking into space."

          Serge gasped his forehead, groaning a bit. "I don't know. A vision of something that I just didn't know about. I could have sworn that it…felt real. As if I was actually there in the scene."

          Kidd gently lay back, using Serge's toned stomach as a pillow. "When did you start having visions?"

          "Just now. I don't know why. But I think…something is calling me somewhere…"

          "What do you mean by that?" asked Kidd, looking directly into Serge's blue luminescent eyes. She noticed that they were glowing brightly now, with a hint of yellow inside of them. 

          "I could feel it. Somehow, I can feel that I will soon be pulled to somewhere very important. Pretty soon, it will come and I know it," said Serge. "I think the… "Chrono Cross" will finally reveal itself now. The time seems right."

          "Your eyes show it Serge," said Kidd bluntly, completely hypnotized by his swaying eyes. "But you gotta get some sleep Serge. You…I mean we…have a busy day tomorrow, figuring out Omendi and his purpose."

          "So…why don't you go to your room?" asked Serge, looking at curiously.

          "What do ya mean? Didn't ya hear? They ran out of rooms, talk 'bout tough. So I mean as well share a room with ya mate. But it is a good thing that there is two beds in here," said Kidd.

          "Yeah, so I noticed," said Serge, hiding his disappointment. 

          Silence brewed through the room, as Kidd and Serge stared into each other's eyes. Kidd couldn't resist taking her eyes off of Serge, seeing how handsome he was on the bed, completely clueless of what is going on. She liked how he looked childishly at Kidd, seeing the little boy within himself. Somehow, her smile faded as she lifted her head from his stomach, sitting up with her head bowed down.

          "What's wrong Kidd?" asked Serge, getting up as well and sitting next to her. 

          "I'm…not really sure, mate. But somehow, there's somethin' 'bout you reminds of someone in me past; someone that exactly almost portrays you. It just makes me a bit gloomy whenever I think about it," she admitted, looking sadly into his eyes.

          Serge was somehow surprised by her words. "Someone who actually portrays me? Why does it almost fit in my vision?" he thought. Serge couldn't do much to cheer her spirits up when he drew her into his arms, nuzzling her head with his own. Kidd was utterly surprised about this, but gave in as she hugged him back.

          "Whatever it is, Kidd. Don't think about it. Just cheer up, okay?" said Serge, tightening his grip around Kidd. " The past…is something already done for you and there is no way you could change it. The future is like a new start for you. Whatever past, it past. You must go on. Whatever happens Kidd, I'll be there for you." Kidd nuzzled into Serge's warm chest, feeling completely warm and safe in them. 

          "Thanks mate. I really appreciate you for being there for me," she said as she released herself from his hug. With one peck on the cheek, Kidd finally got up. "Good night, Serge." With that, taking off her boots and gloves, she covered herself with the blanket on the other bed and was soon fast asleep. 

          Serge blushed as she watched her sleeping form, touching his cheek with her warmth disappearing from his body. He smiled and soon stripped off all his clothing except his boxers. He covered himself with the blanket and glance at Kidd before he went to sleep. "Good night, Kiddo." 

~*~*End of Chapter 11 (part one)

          *Sorry for the long wait guys and gals. And I apologize if I'm separating Chapter 11 to two parts. It's just that this chapter is so long that I have to put it into two parts. But anywayz, tell me what you think! Please, PLEASE R/R. I really wanna know if people are actually reading this.       


	12. The Emblem of the Divine Relic Part 2

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare… 

Disclaimer: I am not going to put a disclaimer note since this is the part of Chapter 11 Part 1. But please don't sue me

        *Well guys, Chapter 11 Part 2 is finally up. Sorry for the long wait, but I was thinking about how should I take this story along and I got it. So please, PLEASE review. On with the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Night soon turn to day within twenty-four hours as Serge slowly got out of bed, yawning. It seems that he had a good nights sleep after what he has been through. Quietly walking to the window, still in his boxers, Serge opened the window to reveal the sea just a few feet below him. He breathed in the breeze of the sea as stretched with content.

        Behind him, Kidd just woke up from the feel of the breeze that rushed into her face, slowly sitting up to see Serge stretching. 

        Serge turned around and smiled at Kidd, "Morning Kiddo." Kidd looked at him in surprise after hearing the name "Kiddo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11- The Emblem of the Divine Relic (Part 2) ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "What did ya call me?" asked Kidd with a hint of surprise in her voice.

        "Oh…umm…nothing. Did you sleep well?" asked Serge, starting to put on his shorts. 

        "Yeah, come to think of it. That was the best sleep I ever had in these past days." _"Except the sleep when I slept with you, at least,"_ thought Kidd, putting on her red jacket. 

        Few minutes passed and Serge and Kidd are ready for the long discussion ahead. Opening the door, they were greeted by Leena, who just got here a few minutes back. "Oh, Serge, Kidd. Good morning. I was just going to call you guys that all of us are meeting at Viper's throne room."

        "Weren't you suppose to be here yesterday morning?" asked Serge, eyeing curiously.

        "Apparently, my mom made do all my chores yesterday. Including yours. I'm sorry if I didn't meet you guys here. What did I miss?" said Leena, smiling.

        "You'll be updated in the throne room. I don't really have time to explain, but I want to know everything by today," said Serge, running through the hall with Kidd and Leena right by his side.

        "Why right away?"

        "Who knows what will Omendi will do. We have to act quickly before he finds out," said Kidd.

        "Who's Omendi?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Good, everyone is here," said Viper, sitting in his chair in front of the room. Sitting on the ground, Glenn, Leena, Serge, and Kidd sat on one side while Karsh, Zoah, Orlha, and Korcha sat on the other side. Right by Viper's side were Riddel and Dario, sitting on chairs similar to Viper's. "I just received news from Norris, who apparently is in Zenan at the moment."

        Karsh twitched furiously. "That pretty-boy jerk…" Riddel gave him an icy stare, making him stop and apologize. 

        "Anywayz, I received a telegram news about Omendi making his move once again. Somehow, upon going through the Porre Village of where Norris lives, he did not kill any of the people around."

        "That is strange, in this case, sir. Why Omendi did not kill any of the people there?" asked Glenn thoughtfully. Serge was deep in thought as he listened to the conversation intently. He bowed his head low, his long blue bangs shadowing his eyes.

        "That is true…why abruptly stopped bloodlust behavior suddenly changed?" asked Karsh, putting a finger to a chin to think thoughtfully.

        "As Serge stated, the survivor of his attack said somethin' about the "Divine Relic." Was the reason he killed people is to get the relic? I mean, he killed every person just to get his bloody hands on that thing. Innocent people that only lived a short time," said Kidd thoughtfully.

        "But why would he want the "Divine Relic" so badly? There is no reason why he wants it so badly," said Glenn.

        "But he's a freaking' jerk to attack you guys like that. That's bullshit!" retorted Orlha. "If I ever see him again, he's going to answer to me!"

        "What are you guys talking about?" asked Leena.

        "Miss Pippy-Longstokings wants an explanation about this," said Korcha, quite annoyed.

        "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

        "Will you two please calm down? We already have bigger problems than this," said Riddel.

        "You stay out this, Miss Cranky ol' Snake Lady!" Riddel twitched, her temper consuming her.

        "What did you say!? HOW DARE YOU!!" 

        "Will all of you please clam down?" said Viper, trying to calm down his daughter, Korcha, and Leena.

        "But, daddy…ohh Dario, please do something about this…"

        "Well…" said Dario thoughtfully.

        "Come on, you must do something. He called me a Cranky Old Snake Lady."

        "Umm…well…"

        "Yes, brother, he called me a Mop-head. Do something about it," said Glenn, eyeing Korcha angrily.

        "Yeah and he called me a Tomboy!" retorted Orlha, putting up her dukes.

        "OH COME ON?! BEING CALLED BAD NAMES ISN'T THAT BAD," yelled Zoah (of course that's his way of talking. Yelling).

        "Tch, the Tin-Can man has point there," said Korcha.

        "ON SECOND THOUGHT. MAYBE I WAS WRONG!!!" yelled Zoah, putting up his dukes.

        "Will ya guys quit your belly aching and start thinkin' of the problem ahead?" said Karsh, annoyed that this is not going anywhere.

        "Oh yeah, Mr. Second Place over there has a point there," said Korcha.

        "WHAT DID YA CALL ME!?" Everyone was about to kick Korcha's ass when Kidd spoke up.

        "Will you guys quit it?! Can we have more thinkin' than more fightin'? Serge really needs to think this through and he needs our help!!" retorted Kidd, giving everyone's attention. Kidd did made a good point as everyone sat back in their positions. Kidd sighed, finally releasing that burden from her shoulders.

        "_There is no other situation. I think I know why Omendi stopped his killing attacks on innocent people," _thought Serge. Somehow, his mind started to shift into another place as the voice of his friends started to fade away.

~*~*~Second Vision*~*~*~*~

        _Right then, Serge saw the sight right before him. In front of him was three floating lands drifting above the clouds. Feathers started to drift everywhere, surrounding Serge with great precision. Flying above the land was strange aircrafts flying about and above a palace on top of a great hill, located in the big and main island of the whole place. Serge couldn't believe how futuristic the landmarks looked as blue pillars of light surrounded certain areas._

_        The land he saw was beautiful. Full of lush forests and rivers that flow down to the sea below, cascading beautifully with its clear and uncontaminated crystal-clear waters. Around these lush forests, exotic yet mystical creatures filled the area, being friendly to the people around them. Villages formed right inside the heart of the forest, with no fear of any mischief whatsoever._

_        Serge was about to drift over there when a figure phased in front of him. A figure that almost looked so familiar that Serge stood there in surprise._

_        "Chrono Trigger, the one who have found my daughter among the adventures of the past year. I will soon meet you and her when the "Chrono Cross" have done its deed to your task at hand. The Chrono Cross is the key factor to lead you to the "Holy Land." Because of its pure divinity after you released its sinister contamination from its very power, the Chrono Cross now has the power to reveal to you the unseen. You are now bind with it, Serge…"_

_*Flash_

_        "Serge, my son, the time has come for you to surf through time's flow and find about those who block your way…Concentrate on your new powers…"_

~*~End of Vision*~*~* 

        Serge could feel the sweat trickle down to the floor, completely confused of the vision he just had. The Chrono group looked at him with worry eyes. He slowly stood up, his bangs still shadowing his blue eyes. Kidd looked at him with concern.

        "Serge…what is the matter?" asked Glenn. Finally, Serge stood completely, his whole body almost trembling. He slowly raised his head to reveal his eyes glowing ferociously with sparkles of yellow starting to glow in rhythm. Everyone around the room gasped in shock as they finally saw those glowing eyes that he hid from them for so long. 

        "Oh dear, Serge…your eyes…they're…" Riddel trailed off, looking into his eyes.

        "I…know. Now…you know some parts about myself that actually have changed during our months of separation." He looked around each and every person, seeing his or her eyes widen in shock. He stared into Kidd's eyes as hers trembled, almost as if she is about to cry. He smiled reassuringly at her and turned to face Viper. "I think I may have resolution of to why Omendi suddenly stopped attacking me." Without any thought, everyone else stood up, standing by Serge's side to listen intently to his words.

        He panted unevenly as the strange power within himself started to build inside him. Kidd patted his shoulders worriedly, looking deeply into his eyes. All he did was smile, showing her that it wasn't the venom building in his body. He took one sigh started to explain.

        "As to you all may know, Omendi is a kind of person who would sacrifice innocent people only for a good of obtaining the Divine Relic, the Chrono Cross. Before me and him ever met, Omendi searched the world looking for the Chrono Cross, including the time when all of us tried to weave the two worlds together. Without any doubt, it led us to the Chrono Cross without any hesitation. The power of the Chrono Cross was originally evil itself due to the fact that the world wields the two opposing Dragon Tears, "Love" and "Hate." With the two different time periods of my death and my life, the Chrono Cross couldn't figure out the world's two differences. Thus separating into parts of six parts, which is now known as the six elements. Each of us inherits a pacific kind of element that innate to us during our birth. Of how we were born with it is completely unknown…"

        "…Initially, it supposed to be seven elements," Serge continued, "leaving the Chrono Cross as the unknown lost element attribute of this world. At the moment when I used the Divine Powers of the Chrono Cross with all the attributes locked into them with the support of the Tear of Love and Tear of Hate, I released the "Sinister Contamination" of the relic, mending the two worlds together and creating the world whole again. After months have passed, the whereabouts of the Chrono Cross is completely unknown. Omendi, I think, probably realized this fact that someone all ready has the relic and used it. Now he tried to kill every person who is probably worthy of its powers from that time 'til today. Omendi, when first heard about the Divine Relic, he wanted to wield that power in order to change the world, with Lynx as his leadership and support. They both soon probably realized about its true potential during the months of our ended adventure… Now, when I look at it, I think I know where the whereabouts of the Chrono Cross is and why Omendi stopped his sudden attacks."

        Everyone looked at Serge intently, seeing that this theory that he just thought about was interesting. He took deep breath and relaxed. Serge looked into his tanned hands, seeing the invisible aura growing around him. "The reason Omendi suddenly stopped his attempts to kill people…is because of…me…" Kidd and the group looked at Serge with curious wonder, still confuse with Serge's strong words. "When we first met and fought at Termina, he probably sensed my aura level and knew then that there was strange in me that feels so familiar. I doubted it at first, but I now realize the fact that…" he gulped down his words, his throat becoming hoarse. "…That…I have it in me. In my soul and in my body."

        Viper stood up, stomping his huge feet in the process. "How can that be possible? Serge, are you really sure about this?"

        Serge nodded his head, determination in his eyes. "Yes, I believe it is in my body. I can feel its presence more clearly than ever before. My eyes in my whole life never glow this strange bluish-greenish aura. It…combined with me during when I slept through the dimensions of time, going back to my world. I'm not really sure why Omendi and Lynx wanted this so badly, but something in it is what they are aiming for. If they killed me, they would be able to obtain the Chrono Cross. That is why the purpose their role in the venom inside my body is because they wanted to kill me."

        "And that attempt failed because you're strong to withstand it. And so, Omendi tried to attack us in order to kill you and that too also failed," said Kidd, understanding what Serge is talking about. 

        "That is one job I did to save this world. Protecting the innocent. Now, since my task at that point is done and Omendi lured to me, it is my time to save this world from Lynx. I must find out the importance of the "Holy Land" and from there I'm not really sure what am I suppose go from there. Maybe…if I go there…I can find the answers about this world and about myself. I need to stop Lynx from taking control of this world. I don't want any dreams destroyed from his rule."

        Silence has soon protruded the whole group, understanding the point of Serge's words. Serge somehow followed through instincts and found the truth about the Chrono Cross and Omendi's purpose. However, the purpose was not entirely completed since there are some missing pieces in the puzzle. Serge slowly closed his eyes and felt the power of the Chrono Cross building around his entire body. He knew that the Chrono Cross is in him. However, just to make sure, he must see if he has the Chrono Cross. Turning to the others, he looked at all of them. Everyone eyes looked at him, waiting for his next move or speech.            

"Concentrate on your new powers…" 

        "I got an idea at the moment," said Serge, looking into each person's eyes. "To make sure I have the Chrono Cross within me, I have to use my powers to see if I do have it. I have to …sort of…release its powers to combine with my own. And maybe if I am able to withstand its powers, maybe we can use it to find the "Holy Land."

        Kidd looked up incredulously. "Serge, are you sure you want to do that? I mean…what if the Chrono Cross…actually…is too much for you? What if it…kills you? Please Serge, don't do it. I don't want anything bad happen to ya, mate. I can't stand the thought of you, being hurt. I can't stand any more cries, any more deaths, any more screams of deaths. I just can't…stand it…"

        Serge turned to Kidd and with both of his arms, he held her by the shoulder. "Kidd, don't worry. I won't die just because of that. Remember, I tired of dying for one day. You know that."

        Kidd looked away from his gaze, her eyes full of worry. "Serge…but…"

        "Kidd, just trust me. Trust in your wishes, trust in your dreams, and also, trust in yourself. Just believe in me Kidd," he said, looking at her with gentle eyes. She looked up into his glowing eyes as it started to glow fervently again. She looked right into his soul and saw that he was determined to this no matter what. Slowly smiling, she nodded her head, agreeing to this. She slowly moved into his arms and nuzzled into his chest, her bangs shadowing her eyes. 

        "Just be careful…okay?"

        "I will…don't worry," he said, gently moving a strand of her bang to her ear. He soon broke the hug and looked at everyone else. Viper, Glenn, Riddel, Dario, Karsh, Zoah, Leena, Orlha, and Korcha looked at him, nodding their heads with a smile.

        "What are we waiting for? Let's see if Serge does have the Chrono Cross again," said Karsh.

        "Let us use the balcony upstairs," said Viper, motioning everyone to the floor panel of his chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

        Within minutes to spare, Serge and the rest finally reached the balcony, where Kidd, Serge, and Pierre fell off with no escape but that. Kidd felt the warmth of the sun and sighed with content as they wind started sway her ponytail around. Somehow, everyone was glad to be outside, seeing that they've been inside for more than two hours of the morning.

        "Serge, are you ready?" asked Glenn, patting his shoulder. Serge nodded his head, stepping in the middle of the whole area. 

        "What most you do to accomplish this procedure?" asked Dario, standing back like everyone else.

        "I have to concentrate on my powers. I must set my mind and concentrate on the Chrono Cross," said Serge, closing his eyes gently and concentrated on the task at hand.

        For the past several minutes up on the balcony, everyone sat a fair distance away from Serge, seeing that it might hurt if anyone ever goes near him. Within those passing minutes, Serge just stood their, trying to bring the Chrono Cross' mysterious power to him. Through this whole process, it was difficult to visualize the Chrono Cross and its aura reading. Other thoughts that do not include with this started to tamper his mind. He clutched his eyes completely shut as he tried to concentrate as hard as he can.

~*~*~*~*~

        "Use your instincts, my son…Do not think of anything else but the Chrono Cross…"

        _"I know father, but it seems so hard to concentrate on one thing…"_

_        "Look into yourself. Just believe in yourself and belief of others. You should be able to hear their worry thoughts like the dreams of others. You could do it my son. I know you can. Trust in your friends. Trust in Kidd who is desperately wishing for your safety…"_

_        "Kidd?" he thought surprisingly. No sooner did he hear Kidd's pleas through his mind, hearing and feeling how worried she is about him._

_(**Just to tell you that if you see two quotes together, it means they are sating at the same time.)_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_        **"By the powers of the Gods, please hear my plea. Please protect Serge as much as you can. I just can't stand it anymore, seeing the state he is in with so many confused thoughts in his mind. I knew…from the moment I saw him again…that something is coming up. Something horrible that would happen to him that could actually killed. Yet, somehow, my wishes were answered. For this once, please answer my plea…please protect Serge no matter what. I care for him…"**_

****

****_"Kidd…" he said, somehow no longer tensed from his procedure at that point. "She truly does believe in me. She really is worried about me because what I done made her really special, made her really feel that she is not a useless pond. I was always with her back then and I'd always protect with all my heart. What if the Chrono Cross is not in me? What if I'm not able to protect this world? I would fail everyone. I would fail Kidd…I can't let anything happen to anyone. By the powers of the Gods, by the powers of the "Tsubasa", please give me the power to bring the Chrono Cross forth to me. Please help…"_

_        **"Please, help me…" started Kidd.**_

****

****_"…Help me gain the power to make my wishes come true…"_

_        **"… Help me gain the power to make my wishes come true…"**_  

        _"Please help me to protect those who I love…"_

        **_"Please help me to protect those who I love…"_**

****

        The blue aura started to glow furiously around Serge, his hair started to say upwards from blow of the Chrono Cross' arrival.

_        "Grant me the power to protect the dreams. Give me the power to save this WORLD!"_

**_"Grant me the power to protect the dreams. Give me the power to save this world!!"_****__**

****

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

        With those words that Serge and Kidd said in unison, the aura finally gave in and started to light up the whole balcony. Serge's friends couldn't see what is going on since the light that surrounded Serge was too bright. Kidd slowly opened her eyes to be dumbfounded by this aura uproar. No sooner did Serge extended his hands in front of him, cupping both of them to create a blue ball of aura in between the cupped hands. His hair widely sways through the swirling wind of the Divine Relic's aura. He could feel it coming out of his body as he concentrated fully on the power within his grasp.

        "I don't believe this! Serge actually almost have it in his grasp!" yelled Glenn to Orlha.

        "Same here!" yelled back Orlha.

        The blue aura ball started to grow big as Serge concentrated, sweat starting to dry up from the raging wind. Kidd looked on with worried eyes, knowing that he actually done it. But, still, she was worried about his safety. 

        Within minutes of silence and concentration, the raging suddenly stopped surrounding Serge as slowly opened his eyes, still in its glowing form after the whole procedure. Right in his grasp, he held the huge aura ball that supposedly was the Chrono Cross. He looked at with adoration as he held close to him, knowing something was missing.

        "Serge, you have done it! You proved that the Chrono Cross lies within you," yelled Viper excitedly.

        "But, are you not happy for that achievement?" asked Riddel, noticing his blank expression. 

        "It's not complete," said Serge. "There is one more thing I must do." With that, Serge hurled the Blue Aura down to the floor, making everyone gasp in surprise.

        "What are you doing, you idiot? You just wrecked the Chrono Cross?!" yelled Korcha.

        He did not say anything when he saw the blue aura turn to a pillar of blue light, surrounding his body instinctively. This proved his point to Korcha.

        "Serge!!" yelled Kidd, stepping forward a bit.

        Serge lifted his head back as he felt the rushing power go through his body like electricity. Right on his brown necklace that he always wore, the hard and circle part of the necklace started to deform into a shape similar to the shape of the Chrono Cross. The pillar of light started to surround the necklace as Serge still had his head up. 

        "Look! His necklace!" yelled Leena, pointing at the Auburn collier around his neck. No sooner did the light scattered suddenly, making Serge's friends gasp in surprise. The necklace started to glow bright blue, the circle part of the necklace now fully transformed into a pendant of the Chrono Cross. It manifested easily with its blue aura glowing through it like electricity through the wires. The scattered light started to head up to the sky above, making the whole world lightened with the color of dark navy blue. 

        The pendant surrounding Serge started to glow intensely as project out of the blue a "Golden Circled Emblem", shimmering brightly as Kidd, Glenn, Viper, Orlha, Riddel, Dario, Korcha, Leena, Zoah, and Karsh looked into it with amazement.

        "What is this?" asked Kidd, touching the transparent projection of the Emblem. "Why did the Chrono Cross suddenly form this in front of our eyes?" Serge slowly drew his head to its normal state, looking into the emblem with astonishment.

        "A Emblem that shows different types of land. These pictures," said Serge, pointing at each different pictures of each and every area of the Emblem. "…represent something. Something that shows the importance of…what…?"

        "How can you tell Serge?" asked Kidd.

        "I-I don't know. Somehow…I just knew this by heart…" trailed Serge, etching the scriptures of the Emblem. "I wonder if this is the key to this whole journey?" 

        The Emblem suddenly disappeared, making Serge widen his eyes with surprise. "What the…?!" Suddenly, the pillar of light started to surround his body once again.

        "What the hell is going on?! Why this all of a sudden?" yelled Serge. The floor started to rumble beneath them, making everyone fall down.

        "My god! What is happening? What happened to that Emblem?" yelled Glenn, trying his best to get up again.

        "Bugger! Whatever is goin' on its startin' to cause havoc!" yelled Kidd, finally standing up from her fall. She looked to see if Serge fell too, but to her surprise, he still stood there on two feet, looking up at the pillar of light. 

        _"It is calling upon you now Serge. Her past is now calling to you. Find the information there. Go to the land in the past."_

        "What?!" yelled Serge, hearing that song once again. The voice suddenly disappears and all of a sudden, Serge is being sucked down to the floor below.

        "Serge!!" yelled Kidd, running up to Serge. She suddenly tripped from the huge earthquake, landing a few centimeters away from Serge.

        "Kidd! Daijobu?!" yelled Serge, worry spreading across his features. Kidd struggled to crawl towards him, reaching her arms to his.

        "Serge!! Don't go…! Don't leave me alone!" yelled Kidd, desperately grabbing his arm.

        Serge extended his arm towards her, feeling that his time is running out. "Kidd…!" Kidd finally grasped his arm. With the remaining energy she has, she started to pull back, trying to reel him out of the warp hole. Serge winced in pain as the warp hole started to inhale him even further. The Chrono Cross started to glow furiously. 

        "I'm…not letting…you…die!! I…don't…want…anyone…that I…hold dear…leave me…anymore!!" said Kidd, feeling herself being drawn into the warp hole.

        "Kidd…this is not…a hole to my death," said Serge, trying to pull himself out. 

        From that moment in time, something glowed around Kidd's neck. Serge saw the faint glow, realizing that it was the pendant; the exact pendant that Schala, Kidd's mother, entrusted it to Kidd for her safety through the flow of time. Serge could see its mysterious magic start to bind with his Chrono Cross. He soon realized what was going on.

        The pendant glowed rapidly, hurling both Serge and Kidd inside the warp hole.

        "SERGE!!!" yelled Kidd as he went with him through the blackness of the warp hole. That was the only thing Serge could hear as he drifted to unconsciousness, slowly his vision started to blur as he saw all his friends yelling for their names. From there, everything went black, his motionless body sailing through the blackness of the bottomless warp hole.

~*~*End of Chapter 11 (Part 2)

        So what do you think? I wish I could make it more creative but I ran out of ideas. Where is the warp hole taking the two? What does the voice mean the land from the past? Find out in the next Chapter, Chapter 12, Kidd's Past. Please review!    


	13. Forbidden Past

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross is not mine so there. Don't sue me! That's all I gotta say.

        *Hey, sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of studying to go through and I am finally relieved that the big test is done. Now, I would like to thank you all for the nice reviews. Well, on with the story. I should warn you that this one is going to be a long one and long read. But it's getting better. Trust me. Please REVIEW!!! 

~*~*~*~*~

        _Serge slowly drifted down the bottomless pit, still unconscious after using so much power through his body. He finally found the Chrono Cross and it was right there in front of his nose, yet something came and he was suddenly sucked into a black hole, which leads to nothingness. _

_        "…Hang on…I'll get ya…don't give-up…!" yelled a voice far off the distance._

_        "Who's that? Who is talking?" thought Serge as he heard that feminine voice through his mind. Sounds of splashing water started to surge through Serge's mind, even though the scene is only blackened. _

_        "Mama!! Leena!! Help!!" said another voice, hearing that the voice is a little child._

_        "Oh no!! … SOMEONE!! Anyone… Help him!" yelled a little girl's voice, who happened to be Leena's voice._

_        Serge could feel the midst of the little boy now, feeling the cold sea sucking him in the depths below, like the warp before. He could sense the breathless air running out of the boy's lungs, water replacing his gasping breaths._

_        A huge splash was heard in front, hearing calls for the boy to hang. Serge now felt the life drifting away from the boy's body as he is lured to unconsciousness. _

_*Flash*_

_        Serge was under water, seeing a figure swimming towards him. Within moments, the figure grabbed him and aids him to the surface above._

_*Flash*_

_        "…Serge…"_

_        Serge started to wince as he felt the heat of the sun's rays. _

_        "…Serge…"_

_        Sound of birds chirping started to fill the air as Serge finally opened his eyes. Within the view he saw, Serge was lying on the white sand of a beach. Lapping waves started to feel the air, making Serge feel tranquil and calm as the wind started to pick up. _

_        "…Young boy…it's okay. You're safe now. You no longer have to worry. You're not in death's door anymore…"_

_        Serge slowly opened his eyes, to see the blue sky above. Seagulls drifted beautifully in the sky, crowing to others in language. He could feel the sea's winds rising as he felt content with its comforting gust. _

_        "Opassa Beach always have these kinds of winds everyday," thought Serge. Suddenly, a thought was dawned upon him, making him realize the fact of his whereabouts. "Where the heck am I?!"_

_        A shadow started to cool his body from the protruding heat, shadowing the figure who is looking towards the sea's horizon. The figure's ponytail like hair drifted heavenly through the wind. Serge looked straight at the figure, almost as if a magic force somewhere around the area mesmerized him. The sun started to manifest the shadow figure, showing the feminine physique it has._

_        Serge widens his eyes as more of the figure revealed itself. The golden long blonde hair swayed through the winds, tied in pink ribbon ponytail, braided. The figure was a female as she stood there, gazing into the horizon. Her red jacket and red skirt cadenced along with the wind, hearing bell-like sounds due to the many things she had. No sooner did Serge realize that the girl was actually recognizable. He could not stand; he could not move, he could not speak. It seems as if his emotions fear this girl. As if he was child once again, remembering the time when he was saved by that "Mysterious Woman."_

_        Yet, that thought about his past soon reoccurred to him. Looking around his surroundings, the sea, the white and clean sand, the quietness of the area with only the seagull's sound and the lapping waves are heard, the clouds drifting in harmony; he remembers this very scene as a little boy, sitting there with fear. He looked into his hands to see his own young hands in front of him. He is in his past, ten years ago.  _

_        "Can it be…?" thought Serge as his gazed turned to the girl once again. The girl started to turn._

_        "Could be that…?"  She put one hand on hip, gazing into Serge curiously. She blinked._

_        "But…it can't…be?" She turned fully and smiled at him, showing that she is not an evil person._

_        "How…?" She extended her hand towards him, still smiling lovingly as if he was her son. The wind blew her hair gently as she gazed into Serge, who was apparently ten at the moment. His blue eyes widen as he finally saw the truth in his past._

_        "…Kidd…?"_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 11 – Forbidden past…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_        "…Kidd…?" Serge repeated as he gazed into her, wide-eyed._

_        "Don't be afraid, young one. I'm not what you think I am," she said sweetly, extending her arm towards him. Serge could not move still, the young self-taking over as he gazed into her._

_        "You're safe now. You won't go through that same phase ever again. Here, I'll help you up. I'll take you home to your mother." Her eyes glistened with sadness as she gazed into the boy._

_        Serge could feel the burden of fear starting to lift, seeing that his young self is beginning to trust the mysterious woman.  Soon, his arm started to extended to hers, her hand grasping his little tiny one lightly as she slowly helped him off._

_*Flash*_

_        A scene of Serge and his mom stood outside their house, seeing Kidd standing in front of them._

_            "Thank you…thank you so much for saving my young son, Serge. I don't how much I can repay you," said Marge, holding Serge on his little shoulders._

_        "It is no problem. I don't want to see this little guy's life shorten so quickly since he has life to go through," said Kidd._

_        "And I thank you for that." Marge looked down at Serge, who was looking at Kidd through the whole time. "He's the only one I have since his father died seven years ago. If I ever lose him, it would break my heart."_

_        Kidd nodded, understanding Marge perfectly. "Do you want to come in? It is almost nightfall. Would like to have dinner with us?" asked Marge, signaling her to come in._

_        "I'm sorry, but I have a lot of journeying to do. But, thank you for the offer. I must be off," she said, turning around. Marge sighed, and said good-bye, thanking Kidd once again._

_        As Kidd walked off, the young Serge stared at her, his expression changing to sadness as he ran after her, his mother's grasp releasing from his shoulders._

_        "Wait!!" he yelled, stopping a few centimeters away from her. Kidd stopped and turned fully to him, smiling in the process. He panted, looking at her with sad eyes. "W-will…w-will I…ever see you again?"_

_        Kidd was kind of shocked by his words as her eyes slightly widen. She recuperated and smiled. "…Maybe…someday…in the near future," she simply said. The boy smiled, nodding acceptably. Seeing that he was content, Kidd waved to him and walked out of the village, hearing the boy's voice within her mind._

_*Flash*_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_        Serge was once again in the black room, his eyes hidden behind his long blue bangs. "Kidd…you there…when I was in trouble. Why did my memories did not remember this scene when I first met Kidd?"_

_        Right in the black tunnel, Serge could see a white tunnel ahead, seeing that this tunnel was going to end. He slowly closed his eyes as he was drawn to the white light, feeling its warmth._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

        A flash of light started to fill the night of a forest. Phasing in, Serge lightly landed on the dirtied path, the Chrono Cross around his neck starting to glow lightly. Serge looked into the Chrono Cross as its light started to fade. He could tell that its power is need of its rest. 

        He sighed as he looked around his surroundings. His instincts started to tingle as he felt something was not right. Serge looked up at the sky above, seeing that night all ready befallen El Nido. Or is it El Nido? Serge could have sworn that he was at Viper's Manor. He remembered that he was on the balcony calling upon the Chrono Cross. Then, it suddenly dawned on him.

        "Where is everyone?" he said out loud as he looked right to left. The appearance of the Emblem, the warp hole, Kidd; Kidd! "Oh no! Kidd?!" yelled Serge, his voice echoing through the darkness. "Kidd?! Where are you?!" The wind carried his voice as his hair gently slapped against his face. His glowing blue eyes started to grow worry as he called for Kidd. "Damn it, where is she?" he said. Within five minutes, he started to run through the dirtied path, looking frantically for Kidd.

        "Where can you be? Kidd!" yelled Serge again. He kept on running that took minutes. He kept running without a gasp for breath, looking around the area for Kidd. He finally slowed down, his burden starting to increase in numbers. 

        "I've got to find her. If I don't…I'm not sure what I'll do without her," said Serge. "Kidd!?"

        "Who's there?"

        Serge was startled by this sound, as he almost jumped three feet off the ground. Recuperating, Serge looked around the area, trying to find the source of that voice.

        "I asked who's there?" said the voice again. Serge eyes narrowed and stood in his fighting stance.

        "I should ask the same question to you, whoever you. Come out, show yourself," said Serge. 

        Silence brewed around the area as the gust of wind filled the air. Serge's eyes averting to one side to the next side. The voice seems to be hiding someplace around Serge's corner, yet it did not speak. "I ask you to come out and reveal yourself," said Serge. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to sense the matter of the voice.

        "You really have some nerve coming to our territory again!" said the voice, this time, Serge could feel the owner of the voice's position. 

        "Behind me!" he said, looking directly into the huge rock. "All right, whomever you, come out. Don't think of giving me excuses because I can sense where you are!" Serge poised in his position, ready to attack the enemy at full force. 

        "D'oh!" said the voice. "…L-like I said before…you have some nerve entering the territory of the "Tsubasa Heihe", Demi-Human."

        Serge started to loosen, clueless by this childish voice. "Come again?"

        "Grr…didn't you hear me, Demi-Human? I said you stumbled upon Tsubasa Heihe territory, you Baka jackass!"

        Serge started flinch, a stress mark started to form on his head, clinching his fist angrily.  "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! C'MON OUT, YOU CHICKEN!!!"

        "I'M NOT A CHICKEN! THAT'S IT!!!" The voice started to sound clearer. Serge poised in his stance and begins to be ready for the battle at hand. He could sense that the figure is climbing up the rock. 

        Within minutes, the shadow figure was on top of the rock, standing up slowly from the crouch as it looked directly towards Serge. The full moon started to shine as the figure started reveal itself. By that time, Serge was surprised of what he saw.

        Right in front of him was a young girl, wearing a light blue bandana around her head, with her long blonde braided hair swaying in the back. Wearing a ninja-like kimono uniform shaded in with navy blue and light blue rims around the edges, small daggers hung around her waist and her belt that went across her chest. Her blue eyes gazed upon Serge, looking like a stubborn kid.

        "…_Kidd_?" thought Serge, looking surprised that she looks six years younger.

        "You don't seem like…a Demi-Human to me," said Kidd, observing Serge's physique. "But, still, you look like a Demi-Human with those glowing eyes of yours. You must be a Demi-Human disguised as a human!"

        Serge looked at curiously, seeing that he was completely confused at the situation he is in. He looked at his body, seeing that it was his own. Serge turned his gaze back to her, completely stupefied about this situation. "What are you talking about? I don't have anything that shows I'm wearing a disguise." He spun around slowly. "Do you see a zipper anywhere?"

        "I can see the zipper on your shorts," said the girl, pointing at the spot where the zipper is.

        Serge quickly covered his area, blushing. "Don't even think about it! That's my private spot there!" said Serge sweat dropping.

        "Hehehe, nice try. For a Baka jackass, you're bad in lying," said the girl as she pushed aside Serge's hand and unzipped his shorts, revealing his black boxers.

        "HEY!" yelled Serge as he quickly put back his shorts up.

        The girl blushed and turned around, sweat dropping. "Opps…I guess you're not…a Demi-Human. But that still does not explain the glow in your eyes!" She turned around and pointed right at him. "Whatever you are, get out of this area!"

        Serge looked at her incredulously. "And why do I have to get out of this area?"

        The girl looked at him with an angry glare. "Don't you know me? I'm the notorious…never mind."

        "And why do you refuse to give me your name?" said Serge, looking at her curiously.

        "Heh, I might give myself away." She started to laugh heartily. "My name's Kidd of the Tsubasa Heihe. And no hell will I ever give my name to the likes of you."

        _"Kidd…?! So I was right…but how does she look six years younger?" _thought Serge. 

~*~*~*~*~

_        **"…It is calling upon you, Serge…Her past is now calling you. Find the information there. Go to the land in the past…she needs your help…"**_

~*~*~*~*~

        That mysterious song came into view as he realized that memory. _"That's right. I must be in…Kidd's past, I think. Which means…the warp hole was actually a time warp hole. This must the land that I was called upon. But I got to make sure."_

        "…But…didn't you already say your name?" said Serge, lifting one eyebrow.

        Kidd soon realized that. She slapped her head. "I did, didn't I? Err…that was so stupid of me! Dumb…dumb…dumb…doesn't matter!" yelled Kidd, clenching her fist. "That's not what I'm here for! And right now, my furry friend, you are going die before my feet!"

        "Furry friend? Didn't I tell you I wasn't a Demi-Human? Wait…I all ready proved to you I wasn't a Demi-Human. Perhaps, I SHOWED you?" hinted Serge, blushing furiously with anger.

        Kidd blushed. "W-well…err…that is…ahh…SHUT UP! Prepare to die!" With that, she started to lunge forward towards Serge, her fists poised and ready. Serge could easily sense the first move.

        "Ahh!!" she screamed as she swung. Serge moved aside from that move, making her run passes him. Turning around, using her other fist, she spun punched and hit Serge directly under the chin, making huge flash sounds in the background.

        "Hah! How was that?" said Kidd, proud of her improvement. Serge lifted his head to his normal position and looked at her curiously, sweat dropping.

        "How was… what?" asked Serge.

        She drew back in surprise; sweat dropping from her perspiring forehead. "What the…? How can he dodge my attack like that? Is he some kind of robot…or something?"

        "I'm not a robot," said Serge bluntly. "Your attacks are too light to knock me down."

        "I know, you're a MUNCHKIN gone BIG!" yelled Kidd.

        "What?" said Serge, giving her a clueless icy stare.

        "Or…maybe…you're a GIANT gone small!"  
  


        "What the heck are you talking about? I'm a human being!!" retorted Serge, flinching once again. 

        "Or maybe…"

        "Will stop saying that I'm those stupid things!! Read my lips, I…AM…A…H-U-M-A-N…B-E-I-N-G!! Like you!" said Serge, spelling the words out for her. "Understand English?"

        "Well…not really…" Serge sweat dropped, groaning in frustration. "But still, you're dead!!!"

        Stamping on one foot, she started to charge forward once again. This time, her attacks are more fervent than before. Serge senses multiple attacks coming from her. She screamed her fighting scream and started punching.

        Right then, Serge moved out of the away, making her stumble. She moved again with a left punch, Serge dodged again. Getting frustrated, she started spinning her arms crazily and started to punch and kick at the same time. Serge easily dodged those and easily got away.

        Kidd shock with fury and cried with great aggravation. "Err… WILL CUT IT OUT!? Can please stop moving so I can kick your ass!" 

        "And why? Are you…giving up?" taunted Serge.

        "No I'm not!!! Can I at least…hit you…once?" said Kidd, softly.

        "No…why should I fall against a little girl like you?"

        "Grrr…that's it! I have enough with ya! This time, I'm gonna get serious!"

        "Yeah…right…" said Serge sarcastically.

        She started to jump in the air and with one thrust of her arm, she started to do a kick attack. Serge, sighing, ducked from her attack. Kidd tried again, but still missed. And she did the attack the second time, but this time, Serge caught her.

        "Will you at least calm down?" asked Serge, beginning to be tired with this whole situation.

        "AGH! Let me go!" yelled Kidd, struggling to get off of him. 

        "She's even worse than Leena and Korcha put together. Maybe even ten times worst when she was at the this age," sighed Serge. 

        A flash of power started to penetrate Serge's mind as he slowly paid attention to that source.

                "Let me…!" Serge slowly let her go, landing with a heap. "What did ya do that for? Why did ya let me…?" Kidd noticed the distance stare Serge is giving, showing a hint of anger within them. "Hey…are you okay?" Even though she was a little annoying brat, she seems concerned when people looks troubled.

        Serge could feel his heart thumbing heavily as he sense this power coming from the forest. He could feel the presence coming close, making his fighting spirit aware of this. He could feel another same power coming behind, then another. Soon, the power came all around corners. 

        "Hey…hello?" said Kidd, looking very worried. "What's wrong?"

        "Do you hear that?" asked Serge suddenly, completely still.

        "Hear what?" The sound was soon audible in her ear as she too is shocked.

        "Whatever you do, don't move," said Serge. It is near and it is coming closer as Serge predicted. The sound became even more intense than ever before. Within seconds, the sound soon turned to growls as the creature(s) are finally here.

        "They're here," said Serge, ready in his fighting pose.

        "What's here?" asked Kidd.

        Out of nowhere, a monster started to attack from Kidd's behind.

        "Kidd, watch out!" yelled Serge as he threw his body over hers, protecting her from the demon's deadly attack. Sensing the close was clear, he slowly got up, helping Kidd up from the ground. "What the hell was the that?" asked Serge, starting to move back.

        "I-I don't know. But, I must fight them!" said Kidd as she took out two of her good daggers. "Don't worry, I'll get them!" Another one of the creatures leapt towards Kidd. She started to attack, yet missed. Another one from behind attacked. She couldn't even dodge that other attack. She could tell that this was the end for her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to pierce her skin. Yet, it never came. Kidd looked up to see a bright light striking the creature, making it vanish with no trace of blood. Kidd looked astonished at the sight before her.

        "Are you okay?" Kidd turned around to see Serge's hand extending out, pointing where the creature was last been. She nodded her fearfully, gazing into his eye thoughtfully. He sighed, seeing that she's unharmed. Kidd slowly got up and stood back to back with Serge. The growls started to increase as stood there, poised.

        "We're surrounded," said Kidd, shaking in fear.

        "No kidding," said Serge, his head bowing down. "You're attacks are too slow. If you took action, then you will die easily."

        Kidd took that as an insult, a stress mark forming on her forehead. "OH?! What about you?! Can you do any better?" retorted Kidd.

        Serge finally lifted his head, showing his eyes glowing intensely. Slowly, extending both of his hands, his necklace started to glow again. Kidd noticed this and stared in awe. Serge slowly closed his eyes and concentrated on the Chrono Cross, using its powers to aid his need. The blue aura started to surround him, making every outline around him glow like his eyes.

        "What…what is this…?" said Kidd, stepping back slightly. The lights suddenly flash around the area, making Kidd fall back to the ground. Her line vision of Serge was lost as the light blinded everything in sight. Soon, the light subsided and the brightness dimmed. Kidd focused her vision onto Serge to see something floating in front of him, glowing mystical with green and yellow highlights on its blades.

        Right in front of Serge was the Masamune, all sharp and ready for battle. Serge slowly opened his eyes, releasing himself from his trance and grabbed for the Masamune's handle. The glow subsided and the whole area returned to its normal night-light. Serge stood in fighting stance with his Masamune as he targeted the creatures' next move.

        "What was…that?" said Kidd, still surprised by the spectacular scene before her. Serge didn't have time to talk as he deepened his footing on the ground.

        "Kidd, whatever you do, stay behind me at all times. Don't you dare fight," ordered Serge.

        It took long for Kidd to realize that fact and started to hide behind his back. He started to grip his Masamune and closed his eyes to sense the monster's next move. _"I'm getting use to this sensing thing now,"_ he thought. 

        Soon, that feeling started to penetrate Serge's mind as he finally sensed multiple attacks coming all around. He started to lunge his Masamune around his body, and with one full swing, he killed at least twenty monsters with one stroke. Kidd was surprised by this sudden attack he just done. Sensing that the monsters are beginning to grow angry within the great lose, more and more monsters started to attack Serge.

        "Kidd, stay where you are!" yelled Serge as he dashed off to hit the first to lunge at him. Once killed, he quickly started for the other one.

        Through this whole process, Kidd watched Serge with zest as he killed each and every monster with his remarkable speed. First, Serge did a single attack with one blade. From his left, he thrust the other blade through the monsters chest, killing it instantly. On two monsters in front of him, he double-slashed both of them without warning. Again, he did another attack using a double-slash, ending the monster's life in a blink of an eye. 

        "_What is he? What kind of man is he?" _thought Kidd, seeing the tremendous power within him. Serge fully circled attack another twenty with the full force of both his blades. Getting back to position, he could see that there are too many monsters coming out of nowhere. 

        "No good. There's too many of them," said Serge, gripping his swallow tighter.

        "That's all you can do? We're gonna be eaten by these blokes," whined Kidd, shivering to death.

        "You give up easily, don't you?" asked Serge, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his power.

        "And what's THAT suppose to mean?" retorted Kidd. Her temper soon died when she saw Serge concentrating again. 

        Suddenly, out of nowhere, Serge grasps a huge ball of white Chi energy in his right arm. Letting it float up above the trees, it started to create circle around the area. Serge was slowly lifted off the ground as he grasp for the Chi energy once again. Once he got it within his confinement, he started to close his eyes again, concentrating the White Chi energy to fill the circle it made. Within a full minute, it started to swarm all over the circle. Serge slowly closed both of his arms around his chest and with one swift movement, he extended them both quickly, making a huge tidal wave of the Chi Energy falls upon the monsters. Luminaire.

        Serge slowly drifted down back to the ground as each monster that was surrounded in the circle disappeared instantly. The rest of the monster clan have fled away fearful, seeing that they can't match with Serge's powers. Even with the full force of their swarm. Serge could feel the fighting aura dying away from the monsters, and he soon relaxed, sitting down vigorously. "That was a close call. That sure took a lot of energy out of me," said Serge, breathing in and out. He looked at the young Kidd who seems a bit petrified by the scene she just saw. "Hey, you okay?"

        Kidd did not spoke, as he looked him with those eyes of fear. He smiled, trying to reassure her that he's not an evil person. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not an evil person…thing. If I were your enemy, wouldn't I be attacking right now instead of those monsters?" Serge did made a point, and Kidd's easy breaths started to ease. 

        "Phew, thank you. You really are somethin', I might add. You're even stronger than my friend Di," said Kidd.

        "Di?!" said Serge, shocked by that familiar name. 

        "Yeah, he's a friend of mine. Well…to tell ya the truth…he has been missing for quite a while now," she said, sitting next to Serge. "But I wouldn't talk about anything around here. There are a lot of spies around here that I might add."

        "Where…am I?" asked Serge, looking up and down his surroundings. "What is this place?"

        Kidd looks curiously at Serge. "You really are…lost aren't ya. Your in one of the islands of Zenan."

        "What?! How did I get here?" asked Serge, looking surprised. "What year is it?"

        "It's the year 1014 of June 21, the first season of summer," said Kidd.

        _"My assumptions were right then. I'm in Kidd's past; A part of a past that I don't even know about Kidd other than her past with Lucca. This must mean something," _thought Serge as he looked up in the sky. _"Today is suppose to be my birthday, and I would be, at this timeline, at least twelve years old by then." Serge looked down at the young Kidd, seeing that she too was looking up at the sky above._

        "What's your name?" asked Kidd, looking down and staring into Serge's glowing blue eyes.

        "Serge," he said, closing his eyes and smiling.

        "Serge…huh…?" Kidd smiled as well. "That's a nice name. It has a good ring to it. Say, do you need a place to stay? You know, you are always welcome to our place, even though the leader wouldn't like it." Kidd got up, dusting the dirt off her clothes.

        "Yeah, sure," said Serge, getting up also. He slowly closed his eyes again, and with one swift movement, the Masamune disappeared into his Chrono Cross pendant. 

        "Hey, how you do that?" asked Kidd curiously. "And what is that?" She pointed at the Chrono Cross Pendant.

        "It's a…pendant that my mother gave to me. And I'm not really sure how I did that. Just by instinct, I guess," he lied. 

        "Ah well, come on. Let's go," said Kidd, leading Serge the way.

        "I hope you know where it is," said Serge.

        "Don't worry. I know where it is. No sweat, eh? I'm not going get us lost or anything, right?"

~*~*~*~*~

Three hours later…               "We're lost, aren't we?" asked Serge, sweat dropping as he followed Kidd, crouching.         "No we're not," said Kidd quickly. "Umm…no is it this way? No…that way?"         Serge sighed frustratingly as he followed Kidd in circles. He knew that they were going around circles, but he didn't want to tell Kidd that. After all, it might ruin her morale or so he thought. Kidd was, after all, a little Kidd by this time. Kidd suddenly stopped, scratching her head questionably. "I could of sword that the place is somewhere here," said Kidd.         "Well, what does your place look like?" asked Serge.         "Hmm…let me think…I know its covered with leaves and vines to camouflage."         "Well…its hard to tell isn't it?" asked Serge, inferring the trees around them and the bushes.         "Ah, be quiet. I'm trying my best to get us outta here. Now let me think…" Serge looked around the area, scanning each and every area that looks suspicious. In the background, Kidd was trying to reminiscence her hideout. "It has a lever to open the door and there should be a visible door somewhere around here."         "A lever?" thought Serge as something caught his eyes. Hidden within the vines and leaves of a certain place, a lever stood way up on the top of the rocky cliff. Thinking with a smirk, he grabbed a good from the ground, throwing it up and down on his arms.         "Hey, Serge. What are ya going to do with that?" asked Kidd, pointing at the rock.         "Watch and see," said Serge, targeting the lever. With one hard throw, he exactly the lever, making the lever goes down and opens the huge wooden door.         "Wow, you really have good skills. Are ya a thief or something?" asked Kidd, instantly admiring him.         "No, it's common sense. Usually, if things are camouflaged with other things around it, eventually you will see things that are blatant," said Serge. Kidd smiled as she learned more and more about Serge. She couldn't believe the strength he possessed, even the survival skills he learned. Kidd never really learned those things during her years with the Tsubasa Heihe.           "By the way, what is the "Tsubasa Heihe"?" asked Serge.         "It's a group of thieves who only steal from the rich," said Kidd as she went in. Serge was surprised, seeing that Kidd actually joined another band of thieves during her young life. He learned that Kidd did have friends back then. But, why did she leave them behind three years ago? That thought never really left that mind as he followed Kidd into the darkness of the cave. ~*~*~*~*~                   

        It seems like forever as they walked down the pebbled stair path of the cave, going deeper down then ever before. Serge could sense the eerie silence in the caves, being aware of the surroundings. For a few moments, both Kidd and Serge did not say a word to each other as they first entered cave. 

        "Shoot, I can't see," said Kidd finally stopping in her tracks. "I can't see the entrance yet."

        Serge, as if he has night vision, started to take the lead, stopping in front of Kidd a few centimeters away. "Here, let me lead. I can see in the dark, for some reason."

        "Are you sure you're not a Demi-Human?" asked Kidd.

        "Don't worry, if I were, then I would be leaving you with those monsters up there. After all, Demi-Humans hate humans in the timeline, right?"

        "What do you mean by 'this timeline'?" asked Kidd.

        "N-never mind. Let's keep on going."

        Thirty minutes have passed, and Serge and young Kidd kept on walking non-stop. Serge noticed the little engravings of up on the wall. Mostly engravings of a huge village with many people walking on the grounds below and some are flying up in the sky. Something about these drawings made Serge feel eerie about them. As if there is something familiar about them. Serge was shaken away from that thought as light started to penetrate the darkness of the area.

        "There it is. We almost there," said Kidd, running ahead of Serge. Serge couldn't budge as he saw one engraving of a winged-person, wielding a familiar pendant around her neck. Above the engraving was a little inscription, Serge easily translating it with his unaided eye:

"Tsubasa no Kami. Wing Goddess of the land called "Sora-Donna-Shugotenshi." A land that can only be found by the inhabitants of the place itself with the use of the "Kurono Kousa" as its key to the four spheres…"

        "Hey Serge, come on!" called Kidd from the other side. Serge snapped out of his trance, seeing Kidd waving to him. He looked back at the descriptions, not understanding one bit of it. He kept those words in mind, and ran over to where Kidd stood.

~*~*~*~*~

        "Well Serge, welcome to Tsubasa Heihe's hideout. Amazing looking, ain't it?"

        It was amaze as Kidd described. Even if it was deep within the cave, the outcome turned out that they lived around a whole mountainside with the sea at the right. The whole civilization was all made out of straw and wood, like Serge's home, Arni Village. In each and every area, there is a dirtied path that leads up or down, leading to the houses or the Bazaar. A huge and beautiful crystal-clear waterfall cascaded down the middle of the gorge, creating a little river canal towards the bottom. Serge followed Kidd as the inhabitants greeted her.

        "Hello, Kidd. How are you doing?" asked one inhabitant, holding the hands of her children. "The children are dying to play with you at the moment. Would like to play with them?"

        "Sorry, I gotta show a friend of mine around," said Kidd, referring to Serge.

        "Ah, so it is. I would like to welcome you, stranger. Truly, we are a group of kind people. However, the rules changed a bit during the past few months after Di disappeared.  Our leader, Ookami, somehow changed during those recent passing months," said the woman.

        "Ookami?" trailed Serge as he said his good-byes to the woman.

        "Yeah, he is about seventeen years old. He became leader when his father, who apparently was the leader of this time, died from a disease that can't be cured. Both Di and Ookami are best friends. And somehow, it changed him after that time," said Kidd sadly. Serge noticed the change of expression in her voice.

        "Kidd!!!" yelled a feminine voice from behind. Serge and Kidd both turned around to see a young girl about Kidd's age run up to them. Wearing almost the same attire Kidd is wearing, her black and violet hair was braided up to her waist. She ran up to Kidd and gave her a friendly hug. "It's great that you're okay!" she said.

        "Yeah, yeah, I know. At least I made it back alive," said Kidd, releasing herself from the hug. "So what's been goin' on since I was gone."

        "Nothing much, except that Ookami-sama changed the rules again. It's like him he. He never use to that back then, said Kidd's friend. Somehow, both of them were ignoring Serge's presence. Putting both of his hands on his hips, he coughed just to get their attention.

        "Ah yeah, sorry 'bout that. Gwena this is Serge. Serge this is Gwena, my best friend," said Kidd.

        "Nice to meet you," they said in unison, both shaking there hands.

        "Wow!" said Gwena, eyeing Serge with amazement.

        "What is it?"

        "Look at his eyes. There really, really deep blue like the ocean!" said Gwena, suddenly attracted to Serge's eyes. Kidd inspected Serge as well, looking deeply into his eyes.

        "You're right. He does have…really deep blue eyes. But…somehow…those eyes look so familiar…" said Kidd, trailing off as he gazed into those eyes again.

        "Not mention he's cute. How old are you?" ask Gwena. "You seem a bit too old to be fourteen."

        "I'm seven…" Then Serge thought about the timeline he's in. "…No. I'm eighteen."

        "Wow! Really?" said Gwena, surprised. "How did you meet him?"

        "Well, I kinda thought that he was a Demi-Human or a Munchkin gone big, and a Giant gone small. And I accidentally…unzipped his shorts, and-"

        "Really? Girl, you got guts. Did you get a glimpse of his "tube'?" asked Gwena bluntly. Serge began to blush furiously as Kidd tried to cover his mouth, sweat dropping.

        "Shut up! You're getting him embarrassed," whispered Kidd, seeing Serge ripen as a tomato.

        "Oh, I'm sorry. I intend to have a big mouth. Stupid me," said Gwena.

        "Well anyways, I was in big trouble when we were surrounded by those panther monsters and he attacked all of the monsters with one swift movement. And-"

        "Did I hear you right, Kiddo? Did I you hear say that this stranger killed those monsters with one swift movement?" asked a voice from behind. The threesome turned to a figure that surprisingly spoke.

        "O-Ookami-sama," said Kidd and Gwena in unison as they bowed down respectfully. Ookami nodded his head at both and looked at Serge suspiciously. Serge eyed him in suspicion as well. A light honey brown haired man with long bangs parted in the middle, his eyes were deep green, wearing an Indian-like blue hair bead around the right side of his ear. He holds a Katana across his back, right under his red cloak and his green kimono-like shirt with royal blue baggy pants on his legs. Wearing brown boats, a symbol of dragon stood on the end of his shirt, a symbol of the clan. 

        Ookami lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Hmm…I should thank you for saving little Kiddo here. I positioned her to keep guard for any trespassers. That probably explains the strange white aura I sensed that was near Kiddo. You are a man, one year older than me, who wields so much unspeakable power. How on earth would you receive a power so strong for a young youth like you?" 

        Serge bowed his head low, his eyes shadowed behind his bangs. "I'm not…really sure. I can't really say how I got this power, but I won't let that bother me. I'm only here in search the truth about things," said Serge. 

        "And that necklace you wear. That pendant looks almost like the engravings of the cave you just came out of," said Ookami, looking at the entrance a few miles away. 

        "My necklace?" Serge looked down at the necklace to see that the hard circle of his necklace formed the shape of the Chrono Cross. He surprised about this, but he did not show it.

        "It's remarkable to see that you almost look like the people in the paintings," said Ookami, eyeing him a bit more. "And it is also awkward that you almost look like 'him'."

        "Who is 'he'? Who are you comparing me to?" asked Serge.

        "Hehehe, of course. You pretty much look like him, except that you're four years older than him and that you have blue hair instead of dark brown."

        _"What the hell is he talking about? No one looks like me if only I have a lost twin brother that I don't know about,"_ thought Serge as he glared at Ookami angrily. 

        "Come on, Ookami-sama. He is in need of rest after fighting those panther demons all night. He must have journeyed far from here," said Gwena. Ookami looked at her, making Gwena blush just a bit.

        "Fine, let him rest. However, tomorrow afternoon, when the sun is setting, I want him to be at the stadium. I want to see if his powers are truly remarkable," declared Ookami.

        "But…Lord Ookami, he's not the enemy! He's a human being like us!" retorted Kidd, trying to defend Serge.

        "Did I not tell you not raise your voice in front of me?!" retorted Ookami, looking angrily at Kidd. "I know that he is not the enemy! I want to see this man, who apparently is the same age as me, if he is truly strong. I want to see if he surpasses me." With that said, Ookami walked off, leaving Serge, Kidd, and Gwena look at him in disbelief.

        "I can't believe he would do such a thing," said Kidd. "I mean, what if he kills Serge during the process? I-it's not right to kill people who are innocent. He's breaking the law himself that his father have made." Serge looked at Kidd with sad eyes, seeing some parts of her life are too deniably tough. He could that she had a rough time going through this whole procedure. Serge wanted to hold Kidd, to comfort her like he did in her other past three years ago. But, if he did that, she would not trust him anymore.

        "Serge, I'm sorry that our leader is showing such disrespect. Apparently, he is quite stubborn at times," said Gwena, eyeing Ookami's figure angrily.

        "That's fine. Besides, I won't be killed that easily. I've been through death's door many times, and everything always turned out okay," said Serge. Kidd looked at him, hearing his words are strong. "Besides, I have enough of being dead. I promised someone back at home that I would protect her with all my life."

        Kidd and Gwena were completely astonished by his strong words as they clapped with glee. Serge blushed and scratches his head, laughing away the humility. "Anyways, we have a extra bed by Kidd's room in our place. You are welcome to sleep there as long as you want," said Gwena.

        "Thanks," said Serge as he followed the two girls to their house.

~*~*~*~*~

        Upon reaching their house, Serge saw it was quite similar to his house, except that this house was a lot more space than his. Gwena was in the kitchen, grabbing on the way as Kidd set the table. Serge just sat on the couch and looked around his surroundings. It is quite cute since this house, after all, has a woman's touch in them. Shells of beauty were strung up down through the windows, a bell-like shell decoration stood nearest to the window as it jingled its bells through the gentle wind. Paintings of the ocean, the forest, a village, and a waterfall decorated the plan wooden walls as Serge looked at them in interests. 

        Kidd noticed that Serge was staring thoughtfully as Gwena prepared the food on table. "Hey, Serge. It's time to eat," said Kidd, giving Serge's attention.

        Within moments, the threesome ate the food, talking in conversation in bits. Even though Serge was the only man around the house, Kidd and Gwena tried their best to talk manly, yet to no avail there is not quite a discussion about the subject. The food was done and the every dish was cleaned as Gwena said their goodnights to the two as she went to her room downstairs. Serge and Kidd went up stairs, to find that there are two separate beds apart, one on the side corner of the wall, the other near the balcony, viewing the ocean's horizon.

        "This is were Di use to sleep before he disappeared. He used to live with Gwena and me ever since we were at least eleven years old. Before I ever met them, my other home was burnt to the ground. I was an orphan back then when I was young, you know," said Kidd, lying on her bed.

        "Really? I didn't know that," said Serge, pretending not to know.

        "I wouldn't have been alive if it weren't for this mystery guy who saved me back then," said Kidd, sighing. "He was the one who told me to go on with my life and find friends so I will no longer be alone. I wonder how he is doing right now? I never really got to see his face."

        Serge lay on Di's bed and stared at the ceiling. He remembered that part of time, yet he surprised that Kidd actually remembered. He then thought about the ocean scene where he saw Kidd looking out into the ocean. Serge couldn't understand why he couldn't remember that part of his memory, yet, at least he knows that Kidd was there when he needed him the most. Even when he was young. He still couldn't shake thought about her last words she said to him. 

        "Kidd…who is Di? It seems that everything around evolves around with Di," said Serge, turning to Kidd.

        Kidd sighed sadly, and looked up to the ceiling. "Well…Di was Gwena's, Ookami's, and my best friend. He was truly a nice person as he always helped people. No matter what the consequence it was. He was really a best friend. He would always play some fighting matches against Ookami and he would always win, even thought Di was younger. Di and I use to go out and look for shells and moonlight stones at night in the sand. He always does exciting stuff that is always exciting. We use to live so happily together. Until that day, that day when he disappeared from our lives forever. I'm not really sure how he disappeared, but the last time we saw him is that he was sailing off to sea, saying, "I need to find the Divine Relic. I need to know the truth about this 'Angelus Clan' that so protected this world up to now. I want to obtain that power."

        That phase dawned upon Serge as he soon realized it sounds so familiar. It is the same exact phase that he heard through his dream. The same exact phase that Omendi said when he was looking for the Chrono Cross. "What made him go off to look for this Divine Relic?" asked Serge.

        "Well, when I saw him, he was looking at inscriptions, saying that he may be one of these people. Or so that the voice in his head said so. I could have sworn that I heard the voice. It almost sounds deep and vigorous, like a voice of a roaring cat."

_        "_Lynx…!" trailed Serge, showing complete anger in his voice.

        "You know Lynx?" asked Kidd, slowly sitting up on her bed.

        "Umm…well…"

        "Where is he? Do you know where he is?" asked Kidd, asking rather quick questions.

        Serge didn't have time to speak as he tried to find an answer not to tell her about him, at the same time that he is not a minion with him. He thought of one and this is all he could think about.

        "Yeah…he…destroyed my homeland a while back. I…was journeying around the world just to find him and take my revenge on," he lied. "_Not unless he is back alive in my time,"_ he thought.  

        "Really? So he too destroyed your land. Well, he too destroyed my land and…"

        _"Please…I don't want to here anymore of it. I keep on hearing more and more of it from two sides and I all ready know about this story," _thought Serge, hopefully Kidd understands what he is feeling.

        "…And all…Anyways, I better let you sleep or you won't have any energy for the fight tomorrow afternoon. Good Night," said Kidd as turned off the light.

        "Good night, Kidd," he said, as he turned and fell asleep easily.

~*~*~*~*~

Early in the Morning… 

        Serge slowly got out of bed before the sun ever came out, seeing that Kidd was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Putting his shoes and his long denim blue shorts and black on himself, leaving his vest hang on the post bed, he set out to look for the ocean.

        Setting foot on the dirtied path of the village, Serge didn't have any clue where to start to look for the ocean. Most of the inhabitants are still asleep and Serge couldn't find anyone to ask. He doesn't want to disappear their sleeping hour.  To his luck, he found an old fisherman coming up the path, holding his fishing equipment. Smiling, Serge started to run to the old man.

        "Ah, good morning to ya, lad. You seem to be an early bird boy. What brings you here this morning?" asked the old man, smiling warmly towards Serge.

        "Do you know which path to take to the ocean?" asked Serge. The old man nodded.

        "You follow this path down until you reach a sign that says "Sunrise Ocean." Go right and take the third tunnel that is to your left. That tunnel should lead you to Sunrise Ocean," said the old man.

        "Okay, thank you," said Serge as he ran with tremendous speed, all ready reaching the tunnel within one minute.

        "Boy that young man is fast. It's as if he is flying like an angel," said the old man as headed to his home, where his wife awaits.

~*~*~*~

        Serge ran for a few minutes, as the tunnel path seems long. He saw a dim lavender light coming out of the end of the tunnel, indicating he is almost towards the end of the path. He soon felt the sweet sea breeze as he inhaled the morning scent.

        The view before was beautiful as ever. The water was crystal-clean with no contaminating chemicals destroying its beauty. Palm trees and trees with apples, bananas, coconuts, and berries surrounded the out layer of the rocky tunnel. Serge slowly walked into the ocean's shorelines and watched the waves starting to rise and lap within each other as the sun started to peek out of the horizon. Sitting down on the white sand, he slowly removed his shoes and shirt and started to get in the water's edge. It felt comfortable for him to be in the ocean's cool water in the mornings. The sun soon rises as its rays reflected the ocean.

        Slowly, Serge closed his eyes and concentrated on the Chrono Cross. "If the Chrono Cross have another power, then maybe I should practice with it. I should get warmed up before that duel comes up," said Serge. The glow of the Chrono Cross started to rise as Serge concentrated, unaware of the water rising around him.

~*~*~*~

        In the entrance of the tunnel, Kidd was walking along to find Serge when a glimpse of a light started to attract her eyes. Without any warning, she ran to that source of light to find Serge's shoes and black shirt. Kidd looked onward to see Serge surrounded in water, he the only one that is surrounded in light in the middle.

        From that point, Kidd thought he was drowning and started to scream. "SERGE!!"

        Serge was snapped out of his concentration when he heard Kidd's voice. Turning around, he looked at he questionably. "Huh?" is all he can come up with. When slowly extended his arms, the water surrounding him, soon gathered together to turn into a huge ball of water. Suddenly a huge blow started to aim towards at the ocean, hitting directly below. The wind from that blow surprised Serge as splats of water started to splash on his face.

        Within minutes, the blast soon dissipated and out of the blue, at least ten thousand huge fish started rain upon Serge and Kidd, Serge sweat dropping as each fish started to hit his head.

        "Wow!! Raining fish!!" yelled Kidd joyfully as she catch one after another. "And they're still alive too!" The old fisherman was just coming out to see raining fish coming from above.

        "Praise to be! The Water Goddess is pleased with us! This huge amounts of fish would last us ten years!" said the old man joyfully.

        "It wasn't the Water Goddess who did this. It was Serge who actually did this," said Kidd proudly, pointing at a wide-eyed Serge who apparently was surprised himself.

        "The swift young lad that I talked to earlier? He is a man who truly has remarkable powers to bring at least this so many fish."

        Serge sighed frustratingly. He looked at his hands and then to the Chrono Cross. "Fish, still alive? I'd be surprise if a whale just dropped upon me," said Serge. As if on cue, a huge humpback whale loomed over Serge, about to drop on him. Frantically, Serge concentrated on the Chrono Cross once more, and soon, the water started to surround him again. This time, it created a huge bubble, surrounding the whale and leading it into the deep side of the ocean. Serge sighed as he slowly sat on the shoreline edge. He slowly grabbed the Chrono Cross in his clutches and looked at with wonderment. "I guess this new Chrono Cross power can control water if I'm near it at least," said Serge.

        "How didja do that?" asked Kidd from behind. Serge turned to her and smiled. 

        "Do you know what's your innate is?" he asked. Kidd looked curiously at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what's a element is?" She shook her head. He slapped his forehead. "None of your friends ever taught you about magic?"

        "Magic? There's really magic?" asked Kidd, her eyes wide anticipation. All Serge did is face faulted to the ground. "What? Am I supposed to know this?"

        "Kidd, you have a long way to go to learn how to survive this world," said Serge, getting up. "Let's try for starters. An Innate is basically the element you are born with like me, I'm a white Innate. Your friend Gwena is…" he trailed thoughtfully, "is a blue innate, Ookami…I don't know…and you, are a red innate."

        "And what that's suppose to mean?" asked Kidd.

        "It means you have the ability to have a fire innate skill, me with white innate related skills, and Gwena with innate blue skills. Get it?" 

        "Not completely."

        Serge sighed, and soon he realized that they are not in El Nido. He stood up and walked up to look through his pocket. He grasps whatever he was looking for and handed it to Kidd. "Here, this is your first innate element. This is a fire element and you are strong against this innate and you are able to use fire a lot more better than I do. Each time you grow, you will obtain a skill and then you will be able to cast strong fire magic."

        "So, how do I use it?" asked Kidd.

        And so, Serge started explaining to her on how to use an innate color. While they were talking, the inhabitants started to pick up the living fish around the sand, happy that they have food to supply them for a year. Serge, by then, started to show her how to use the elements, saying the dos and don'ts. He even taught some survival skills using the elements as well like fire for warmth, ice for water. In some parts of the hour, he would warm himself up and try some fighting skills with his swallow. Kidd watched him carefully as Serge taught her.

        Afternoon soon came, and Kidd was finally able to cast the element. Kidd just used Fireball and fire started to brew through the small piece of wood. "Hey, I did it!" yelled Kidd excitedly. Serge smiled at her, proud that she learned so fast in one day.

        "That's good Kidd. Now it's time for you-"

        "Serge, Kidd!" yelled Gwena. Serge and Kidd turned to see her running up them.

        "Where have you guys been? The sun has reached the mid-point and its almost time for that situation!" explained Gwena.

        "All ready?" asked Serge as he looked up at the sky. The sky is beginning to turn orange as Serge's eyes turned to determination. "I guess it is time. I better get ready." With that, he started to head over to Kidd's house, his fist clenched tightly.

        "He looked…serious when it comes to this," said Gwena. "But he looks cute when looks like that, don't you agree?"

        "Y-y-yeah…I guess…we better head to the stadium," said Kidd as the two dashed to the huge double doors that leads to the stadium. 

~*~*~*~*~

        Almost all of the inhabitants sat in the bleachers of the stadium as Kidd and Gwena took their seats in front. Ookami-sama stood in the middle of the stadium as every single started to take their seats.

        "A lot of people are here today," said Gwena, looking around. "What is so interesting about a fight between men?"

        "I don't know. Probably they all found out about Serge's powers? I'm not sure," said Kidd, looking at Ookami.

        At the right moment, Ookami looked around to see that everyone has taken his or her seats. He raised his hands and finally spoke. "My fellow comrades!" he spoke with thunder in his voice. The inhabitants fell silent as everyone heard his supreme voice. "I would all like to thank you for coming here today. As you all know of a stranger who saved one of our comrades from the dangers of the panther demon. We all our grateful for his kind gratitude. No sooner did I realize that his fighting spirit seems to be more powerful than your leader's. And he looks like a very trained and powerful warrior to join our group. For this day, we will see if the stranger called Serge is worthy to be one of us. The rules are quite simple. If he beats me, then he will be one of us. However, if he does not beat me, then his life shall be taken. There is no one to interfere in this match whatsoever." Everyone fell silent from the rules; completely pale as the thought of the stranger dying before their leader after all he had done for them. 

        Ookami slowly looked around at each and every single spectator. He smirked and called, "Let us call upon Serge!"

        Everyone's attention soon turned to the open door. Slowly walking in, well prepared was Serge, wearing his vest over his black baggy shirt shorts with his red bandana tightly securing his head. His eyes show a glint of light blue through the setting sun as he approached Ookami. Ookami smiled at him as Serge stopped in his pace, looking directly into Ookami's eyes. 

        "Well, are you ready, Serge? Are you ready to battle me until the death?" Ookami asked, unsheathing his Katana from its scabbard.

        "Yes…" Serge said plainly, as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Chrono Cross.

        "Where is your weapon, Serge? Are you going to fight with just your bare hands?"

        Serge did not listen as the Chrono Cross called upon the Masamune once more. Surprising everyone, including Ookami, the Masamune appeared out of nowhere as Serge grasped it firmly with his right hand, the Chrono Cross lightly swaying sideways around his neck like a ticking clock. 

        "A weapon with blades at the ends. Is this the weapon you use to kill all those monsters?" asked Ookami.

        "Apparently, yes. But I only kill those who oppose the good of the people. I have right to kill those who convicted innocent," said Serge, poised in his position.

        Ookami smirked with satisfactory. "This is going to be a fine battle. I can sense it." He poised into his fighting position. With one heaving shoot, Ookami said, "Let us begin!!"  The wind started to blow with rage as the gong of the bell started to fill the whole area.

        Ookami started charging forward to Serge, his Katana right in front of him as he did his first attack. Serge could tell that he is going for a double attack mode. He used his Masamune to dodge the fast motion attack from Ookami. Without warning, another attack suddenly hit Serge from behind. Serge sensed that it was circle attack from Ookami. Blood started to gush from his back as Serge mourned lightly, still standing up.

        "Was I a little too quick for you, Serge? Or are you too slow to catch up with my speed?" asked Ookami, putting the Katana up on his shoulder. Serge flinched a bit as he tried to absorb the hurting feeling out of his back. His strength recuperated, Serge started back to his fighting position. "Ah, so you are not giving up yet. Well, let's bring it on."

        Ookami stood in his position as he waited for Serge's attack first. Yet, it did not come as Serge stood there, not moving a foot. Sighing, Ookami took the next charge, this time, putting his Katana behind his back. Serge predicted that his next attacks would be full on force without stopping. Serge stood ready as Ookami started to attack. With Serge's great speed, Ookami couldn't keep up with his agility. Sensing that is all his attacks, Serge lunged forward and tried to hit Ookami with the back of his blade when Serge screamed agony, feeling a dagger piercing through his left leg. Ookami laughed and moved out of the way, making Serge stumble to the ground.

        "Hehehe, that was good, Serge. But I guess you didn't see that coming, did you?" laughed Ookami, putting his Katana back on his shoulder.

        "Serge!" yelled Kidd. Serge looked up at Ookami, his eyes beginning to glow intensely. Ookami noticed this, and his laugh died down as he saw Serge's anger rouse upon him. There was something strange about Serge as he looked into those determined eyes of his, seeing the fighting spirit boiling within his soul. "_This man is still up even after I used my strong attacks on him?" _

        Serge slowly got up, using his right leg for support. Taking out the dagger slowly from his thigh, he slowly got up, having the energy through him. He threw the dagger towards Ookami who caught it easily and Serge slowly stood on both feet, closing his eyes for concentration. The wind started to swirl around him as he gathered the energy he needed. He could see that this man was hurting inside as he thought about Kidd's words of his sudden change within himself after Di. Serge started to think maybe he can release that sealed burden out of its cage and free himself from insanity. _" Probably the only reason why Ookami chose to battle him in order to kill himself. He wanted to kill himself because he is alone in this world. Without his father or his friend, Di, the sanity in his soul would never heal. The scars of time did not heal for as he still grieves for everyone he holds dear. Like Kidd, he is more hard headed then ever, blinded by his own guilt and hatred. His hatred for not becoming more powerful to protect those who being lured to evil; his own guilt for letting his father die and his friend disappear without a trace of his whereabouts. I've got to let that burden lift away."_

        Serge opened his eyes slowly as the fighting aura to rise around him. He smirked at Ookami and stood in his ready position. "This time, I'll be more serious," said Serge as he lunged forward, holding Masamune behind his back. 

        "He's using that speed again when he's fighting," said Kidd, looking worriedly at Serge.

        Ookami was about ready to attack Serge with one of his quick attacks, but Serge disappeared without a trace of his footsteps (*god-like speed. Like Kenshin ^__^). Ookami looked around, trying to find Serge's presence. Out from behind, Serge swung at Ookami with the back of his sword, making him feeling the pain in his back. He stumbled forward and kneeled on his knee, trying to catch his breath. Soon, he turned around to try another attack, but Serge phased out again. This time, Ookami could feel his presence and stroke upwards, hearing a clash between their sharp weapons. Serge back flipped and landed on both feet. Once both feet were on the floor, he once charged again, using multiple double slash attacks with his Masamune as several clashes were heard through the process.

        _"Ookami, I'm trying to help you get out of your grief,"_ thought Serge as he let his thoughts run into Ookami's mind. Ookami was suddenly surprised, hearing Serge's voice inside his head. 

        "_What are you talking about? I don't have any grief. You can't help me!" _thought Ookami as he charged forward towards Serge.

        _"You can't hide anything from me, Ookami. I know you are grieving for father. I know you are grieving for friend. I can hear your cries for help through your mind. I can help you."_

Serge lunged forward and started to advance swallow towards Ookami. But, Ookami blocked it, making the men look into each other's eyes angrily.

        _"Stop denying your feelings. You know you need help and I am here to help get that burden away. Gwena and Kidd are worried about you because of your sudden change. Can't you see that you are scaring them?"_

        "Shut up! I know they are scared of me, but what can I do? I am boy who is all alone in this world who can't even lead a territory properly. I'm just nothing than a mere pond in this world of survival of the fittest."

        Serge swung attack Ookami with both of his blades. Ookami dodged them and slashed Serge, creating a gash in his right arm.

        _"Don't say that! No one is useless to this world. Not even you! Everyone has something in their life to stand for. You have something to stand. Leading these people to live in happiness!"_

        Once again, Serge and Ookami looked into each other's eyes angrily, Serge's eyes glowing intensely.

        _"Why should you care? You don't understand how it is to live through life without a father to lead through the right direction!"_

Serge broke it and started to double slash once again with his swallow.

        _"Don't even think about it! I understand how you feel because I myself lost a father when I was only three!"_

        Both of them stopped their actions and backed off, looking at each other with great anger within them.

        _"You lost your father when you were three?" _thought Ookami; his thoughts seemed to calm down a bit.

        _"Yes, I did. I never even really lived enough to know who he truly is. I even saw his own death right before my very eyes. I can still remember that horror he gave me before he left, saying his last words I couldn't even understand. Until that time, it shattered so much that I could no longer live. So I tried to kill myself so many times, yet I couldn't myself to because I don't want to lose my life."_

        Serge twirled his Masamune and held behind his back, binding his knees slightly for the next attack.

Ookami looked at Serge, seeing him get ready. He slowly shook his head and went to his fighting position. He still doesn't realize the point that Serge is going to say.

        _"Then why didn't you kill yourself? Why didn't you end your life then?"_

_        "I was about to die one day, but then, I heard 'her' cries." _Serge started to reminiscence about Kidd, crying in his chest for her loneliness in her tough life. "_I knew then if I died, nothing would solved and if I died, I would leave someone precious in my life. I knew then that life too valuable to lose."_

        Ookami started to lunge forward, somewhat surprised by the strong words Serge is saying.

        _"Err…oh yeah? What about a friend who just disappeared? A dear friend who left you unaware of his whereabouts? I can't stand it anymore with those grieves! I can't stand it seeing him disappear every time I sleep! You wouldn't understand that! I'm all alone!" _

        Ookami started swing harder, making Serge lose his grip in his swallow. "You wouldn't understand! You wouldn't understand!" he yelled, his swings becoming harder than before. Serge finally lost his balance and fell to the ground, his power becoming even tenser after the fall. His eyes were shadowed behind his bangs as he panted furiously.

        "Now, Serge, you have fallen. You will die before my feet! Say good-bye!" yelled Ookami, as if he was insane.

        "Y-you…" 

        The sword started to get near Serge's body. Screams were heard from the crowd, calling upon his name.

        "_…Just don't…"_

        The Chrono Cross started to glow immensely.

        _"…understand…that…"_

He started to clinch his fist furiously.

        _"…there are other people who are in need of your help!!!"_

        Suddenly, Serge's eyes opened, looking directly at Ookami with fierce in his eyes. The glow started to glow brightly as the sun as Serge's eye widen with anger. The power of the Chrono Cross started to surround his body as he looked directly into Ookami. 

        Ookami was shocked after he felt his whole body not moving at all. Waves of the light started to hit towards Ookami, making his movement stop completely. The crowds from the stand looked in shock as Serge released the rage within him, seeing that he couldn't possibly tend his mind if he was insane like this. Serge stood up, leaving Ookami stand there, still in shock. Serge used his mind to lift Ookami to the air, shattering his Katana with his mind. 

        _"Ookami, listen to me! Look at the people down there who respect you fully!" _He made Ookami look down upon the people. Everyone was in shock to see their leader being lift off without a single trace of any trickery. 

        "Do you think that you are lonely? No, people around you are your friends. Your people are you're friends, Ookami. Gwena and Kidd too. Other than that, all of these people need your power to guide; they need your help to live through life peacefully. Don't you see? They do need you. You just need to realize that it's not only you around this world. Three years ago, I told Kidd the same thing, and now, she has friends. You just need to understand that no one is alone."

        Ookami soon realized that his words speak the truth. His emotions started to relax as he felt a burden being lift from his soul. Serge, finally seeing that he calmed down, used his mind and slowly let Ookami down to the floor, making him able to move. 

        After regaining his movement, Ookami slowly put his Katana back in his scabbard and walked towards Serge. Serge slowly breathes, trying to ease his emotions. Seeing a hand in front of his face, Serge looked up to see Ookami, smiling. Smiling as well, they both shook hands. Soon, everyone cheered. A heartily cheer that signifies that both players are all right with no one dead. 

        "I must say, Serge. You are a worthy adversary. And a worthy friend to talk to. I like to thank you for the best match I ever have dwelt with," said Ookami.

        Serge just smiled and happy to see that he fully understands.

        "But there is one thing I want to ask you." Serge looked questionably to the leader of the Tsubasa Heihe. "Can you punch me to see if I am dreaming? I could have sworn that I heard your voice inside my mind."

        "Huh?" is the only thing Serge could come up with, sweat dropping from Ookami's favor. Shrugging, he reluctantly punched him square on the cheek, making him fall to the ground. "I guess this is not a dream," said Serge, scratching his head.

~*~*~*~*~

        After the ceremony was over, everyone went inside their headquarters and began to party down with so many cheers around the area. Food, drinks, music, and dancing were heard around the place as everyone celebrated joyously. Kidd and Gwena joined them as they drank and danced all night. Among the party, only Serge and Ookami were the only ones who did not join the party. The two were looking at the ancient engravings of the wing goddess, looking carefully at the advance paintings of each form.

        "These inscriptions were here when my father first created this place as a civilization.  My father thought that these inscriptions are just nothing more than doodles made by children. However, when I first sighted these drawings, I knew there was something about it that represents something," said Ookami. "Di was here looking at these drawings the exact day he disappeared. He looked at strangely as he read those inscriptions. No one, not even him, could ever translate these exotic words, yet somehow he managed to do so."

        "Did you hear anything weird other than Di's thoughts?" asked Serge, looking at the Tsubasa no Kami once again. 

        "Yes, fortunately. A masculine feline voice that spoke through his mind saying, "If you want to find your family, you must find the Chrono Cross. It is the only key to save yourself and others. If you work for me, I will bring your family back. If you help me find this "Holy Land", then you will get whatever you want. The power, the strength. Everything! That is the words of persuasion."

        "Lynx…so he tries to get his way by using people's feelings to do the outmost pathetic thing to do his bidding," retorted Serge, tightening his fists.

        "Yes. From that point on, I never truly understand the meaning of these words. I could not translate it," said Ookami. "Maybe if these words are translated, maybe I can find Di."

        Serge sighed and looked at the descriptions, "It says:  _Tsubasa no Kami. Which means, Wing Goddess of the land called "Sora-Donna-Shugotenshi." Also known as, "The sky of the Guardian Angels."  A land that can only be found by the inhabitants of the place itself with the use of the "Kurono Kousa" as its key to the four spheres," _said Serge, translating the words.

        "You understand these words Serge?" asked Ookami.

        "Yes, but I'm not sure how. These words and descriptions lead to one probable thing. The land that Lynx and Omendi…I mean Di are looking for. And the pendant the Goddess is holding." Serge looked down at the Chrono Cross. "…is the pendant that they are looking for." _"That looks exactly like mine. But what importance is there to obtain the Chrono Cross?"_

        "Serge, let us think about this tomorrow. Maybe our rested minds will give us an idea tomorrow morning. Let us join the others for a part celebration. What do you say, eh?" asked Ookami as he walked off towards the party.

        Serge smiled and was about to join when the mysterious song sounded in his ear. 

        _"It is time for you to go, Chrono Trigger. You have gathered enough information to know the whereabouts of Di and his purpose. You now must awaken Kidd from sleep. She is waiting for you,"_ said the voice as it disappeared.

        Serge understood, and looked at the images on the cave one last time. "Whatever it is, I'll find that "Holy Land"." Serge turned and headed towards the direction of Sunrise Ocean. In the midst of the crowd, Kidd watched Serge as he disappeared into the tunnel to the sea. Without hesitation, the young Kidd followed Serge. 

~*~*~*~*~

        Serge stood in at shorelines of the sea, watching the sea one last time before he goes back to his original time. He slowly closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of the Chrono Cross. The light started to surround and he was about to be lifted up to the sky when he heard a voice.

        "Serge!" Kidd cried as she ran towards him. Serge turned around and smiled towards her. "Where are you going? You're one of us remember?"

        Serge nodded. "Yeah, I know. But…this isn't my time or place to stay. It's time for me to go."

        Kidd shook her head. "Why is it time for you to go? This is your home!"

        Serge smiled again and looked up to the sky. "No, it isn't Kidd. I have to go back. I made a promise to a certain person of mine that I would protect her no matter what. I can't break that promise. If I did, I would leave her alone. You do understand, right?"

        Kidd felt her tears coming in, making the crystal tear fall off her cheek. "B-but…if you leave right now, y-you'll leave me alone. I'll be all alone again."

        Serge looked down at her, remembering those same exact words she said three years ago. "Iie…that's not true. "There is no such thing as being alone. No one in this world is alone. Even when families go away, they always stick by you no matter what. If you are still lonely, then, you can begin finding new friends around the world other than this place."

        Kidd looked at Serge with surprise eyes, recognizing those same words three years ago. "Those words…" Serge slowly smiled as the aura started to surround him, feeling the time is almost there. "W-will…will I ever see you again?"

        Slowly, he turned around to her, gazing with calm glowing eyes at her. "In the near future, hopefully. You might find me sooner than you think, still the same. Good-bye." The aura started to intense.

        "Wait!" cried Kidd as she tried to run to him. Something white started sprout from Serge's back as he suddenly disappeared into the sky, phasing off the phase of the night sky. "Serge!! Don't go!!" Her voice echoed through the sky as Serge is no longer there. She slowly sank to her knees, tears spilling down her cheek.

        "…Serge…whatever it takes…no matter how long it takes…I'll find ya…"

~*~*~*~

_Three years later…_

        "Are you crazy? You can't be going alone to sail off of sea!" said a seventeen-year-old Ookami. He desperately ran after a young woman, putting her dagger into place around her waist.

        "Why do ya think its crazy? I'm looking for him. No one will stop me!" said the woman, putting her long blonder layered hair in a messy ponytail, her kind of hairstyle. 

        "But you can't leave the Tsubasa Heihe, Kidd. They will need your help!" said Ookami.

        "I have to look for him. If I do, I'll bring him back," said Kidd, stopping in her tracks to look at Sunrise Ocean one last time. "Whatever these engravings and this "pendant" I have any hint of the whereabouts of Serge or Di, I'll follow."

        Ookami shook his head. "Then, what if your identity is famous over there? What are you going to do about that?" rebounded Ookami, showing a hint of victory in his voice.

        Kidd turned around and smiled. "I can survive this world. Serge taught me how to survive. If I were a thief, then I would name myself, "Radical Dreamers". That way, only people are only aware of band of groups of thieves even though it only consists of one member, me." 

        "Oh, I give-up. There is no stopping you. I wish you the best of luck Kidd," said Ookami, smiling. "I can see that you grown up to be a fine young woman."

        Kidd just nodded and turned around. Out of nowhere, something caught her eye as she looked around her area. Right in front of her, a figure surrounded in a mysterious white light stood there by the ocean, looking out into the sea. His blue hair swayed through the sweet wind's gentle blow. 

        Kidd gasped at the figure she just saw, walking up to him slowly. She slowly called his name. "S-Serge…?"

        The figure turned around and smiled his cute smile three years ago. "_Kidd, I'll see you soon…"_ With that, the figure soon disappeared after a white aura started to sprout from his back, making him phase off from the scene. 

        Kidd looked out in space, her eyes wide with shock. "I'll see you soon? Did he mean to tell me that…I'll see him soon? Is it a sign of good luck? I got a feeling that it's not too long when we meet again." Kidd looked out into the ocean, her hair blow in unison with the wind as she gave a smile of satisfactory.

~*~*~*~*~

**June 1, 1021 AD. Present Time…**

        Serge slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a soft and cool grassy plain. He felt the cool wind, making him relax from the tranquility of the wind, a river's rippling sound heard. Serge slowly sat up, his head paining from so much power use. 

        "Shou, I feel like I've been hit by a whale or something," he said, rubbing his temples gently. "I wonder where is everyone. This is not Viper's manor." He slowly stood up, feeling the wind behind his back. 

        Sensing that there is nothing to do, Serge began to walk, looking around for anyone. He called out, but no answer. He tried signaling, but no one replied. Serge was about to give up when something caught his eyes on the ground. He looked down and knew instantly who it was.

        Lying on the ground was Kidd, unconscious without a slight movement from her body. Serge kneeled down towards her, cradling her limp body with his strong arms.

        "Kidd…Kidd…wake up!" said Serge, shaking her limp body lightly. "Please, Kidd. Wake-up!" Kidd did not budge as Serge looked into her with worry eyes. He could not stand this kind of torment as he tried his best to wake her with worry eyes. "Kidd…you can't be now. You have to wake up, Kidd!"

        A groan came from her mouth as Kidd slowly stirred in his arms, opening her cerulean eyes. Her vision was bit blurry when she looked up to the person who is waking her.

        "Kidd…!" said Serge, relief in his voice.

        Slowly, her vision started to be clearer as she saw Serge above her, looking at her with worried eyes. "Serge…what…happened?" she asked, barely even a whisper.

        Sighing, Serge drew her to a tight and passionate hug, bearing his head on her shoulder. "Kidd, you had me worried. I thought…you were dead," he said, tightening the hug a bit more. Kidd was a bit surprise and confused at the same time. Smiling as she realized Serge's worried look, she hugged him back, nuzzling her head on top of his.

        "Oh Serge, I'm sorry if I worried you like that," said Kidd. "I thought you died when you went through that warp hole. Thank the stars that you're all right."

        They both stayed like that for minutes, never wanting to let go. Unfortunately, they were unaware of a certain figure watching above with a gentle smile on its face. _"It is time for me…"_

        The figure started to land right in front of them, its shadow blocking the sun from them. Serge noticed this and looked up as well as Kidd. Kidd, however, was shocked to see the figure before her.

        A woman stood there with her a long blue hair that was pony-tailed with a red ribbon. Wearing golden earrings with a single diamond at the ends, she wore a decorated royal purple robe that draped until it reached the ground. Her eyes are the similar colors of Kidd, only except that she looks ten years older than her. A single blue-stripped cloth wrapped around her waistband, and slowly, she smiled.

        "It's…It's…"Serge stumbled, looking into the woman before him and Kidd.

        "Hello, Chrono Trigger. It is great to see you again. I couldn't thank you enough for saving me and saving my daughter. Kidd, we finally meet after all these years," said the woman, looking adoringly at Kidd.

        "M-mother…?" trailed Kidd, completely speechless that her mother, Schala, was actually here before her. Schala just smiled, seeing the two of them looking at her with astonishment in their eyes.

        "It is destined that today you come to this place that is above Zenan. Kidd, welcome home."

        Kidd's eyes widen. "W-what do you mean?" Serge suddenly had just realized something. He looked up at the sky to see the clouds drifting closely above them. Serge slowly got up, holding Kidd in his arms like a baby. He ran to the edge of the river's end and both were shocked to see the ocean, down below them.

        Serge fell to his knees as he soon realized that he and Kidd was on a floating land. Kidd looked into his eyes, seeing the shock hers as well. "B-but…it can't be…how can this land be floating still after all these years?" said Serge.

        "I know…but I just can't believe that we are here. My…true home. The Magical Kingdom of Zeal…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 11- Forbidden Dreams

~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Next time, on Chrono Cross Angelus Errare…_

Schala: Welcome to Magical Kingdom of Zeal…

Kidd: How can this land be up all this time?

        *Scene shows Serge, Schala, and Kidd walking through Zeal Palace…

Schala: The Chrono Cross is the key to your ancient bloodline heritage, Serge… 

        *Scene shows Serge using the Chrono Cross

Schala: The emblem is what Lynx and Omendi wants…

        *Shows Serge looking through a wall of weird paintings

Serge: What ancient bloodline are you talking about? 

Schala: It will soon awaken within you if one trigger let's that very anger out…

        *Scene shows Serge fall to the ground…

Kidd: Serge!!!

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare

                _Chapter 12: The Magical Kingdom of Zeal…Alive?  _

           *I always wanted to do that…hehehe…^_^__

*Phew that was a long chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Anyway tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW!! If I get more reviews, then probably I'll put the next chapter up earlier than you think if you want to know what happens next. Thank you for all those who reviewed!                  


	14. The Kingdom of ZealAlive?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross. That's all I gotta say so there. (*sticks out tongue :P)

        *Here is Chapter 12 for. Thank you all for the reviews, really keeps me up. I can sort see that people actually like my story, even though I only received a few reviews. But I won't give up on my story for those who are interested. Well, hope you enjoy this portion of the story. More reviews the sooner the chapter will go up.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

_        "M-mother…?" trailed Kidd, completely speechless that her mother, Schala, was actually here before her. Schala just smiled, seeing the two of them looking at her with astonishment in their eyes. _

_        "It is destined that today you come to this place that is above Zenan. Kidd, welcome home."_

        Kidd's eyes widen. "W-what do you mean?" Serge suddenly had just realized something. He looked up at the sky to see the clouds drifting closely above them. Serge slowly got up, holding Kidd in his arms like a baby. He ran to the edge of the river's end and both were shocked to see the ocean, down below them.

_        Serge fell to his knees as he soon realized that he and Kidd was on a floating land. Kidd looked into his eyes, seeing the shock hers as well. "B-but…it can't be…how can this land be floating still after all these years?" said Serge._

_        "I know…but I just can't believe that we are here. My…true home. The Magical Kingdom of Zeal…"_

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12– The Kingdom of Zeal…Alive?

~*~*~*~*~

        The ancient kingdom known as Zeal that existed in 12,000 B.C before the present ever existed. The great devastation of this place was quite brutal, almost killing the Earth bound people's population with its tremendous collapse. However, this land was never expected to be back to the skies after so many years of its non-existence.

        Serge looked around the whole kingdom, seeing its beauty is still magnificent then ever. The palace still is on top of the great mountain with its river cascading down the rocky hilltop to create rivers and the clean, crystal lakes down below. Lovely and green grass flourished through the whole area, making huge pine trees grow in distant parts of each islands and places. Animals filled the area, living peacefully in its habitat with the human's little environment. The housing and buildings of each city are made of white, strong marble. The marble of each three temples in the environment are completely made of strong, diamond marble with its roofs circled and engraved with amazing designs of people and symbols. The whole kingdom is now flourished with villages, flying ships, fresh water, animals, and food. Serge gaped in surprise, seeing that this whole place is like paradise.

        Kidd slowly removed herself from Serge's grasp and hugged her mother lovingly with a tight embrace. 

        "Mother, where have you been all this time? I thought that you combined with me after you were released from the imprisonment?" asked Kidd.

        "'Tis a long story my daughter. I wouldn't discuss this at the point in time. Serge knew from the beginning that we will meet up like this."

        "Serge…?" Kidd stared Serge. He was looking back and forth, admiring the beautiful and prosperous place. He did not hear Kidd's voice as he examined the whole tranquil place that has been up in the skies not too long ago. A city that was destroyed thousands of years has suddenly been revived. Yet, Serge pondered the reason that people did not notice its existence. Sighing, he shrugged.

        "He had a glimpse of the future through his unaware mind. Serge could now foresee predictions coming to his head. Almost like fortunetellers, except that his visions are quite accurate than other fortunetellers. Strange for a Chrono Trigger to have that kind of power," said Schala, sighing.

        Kidd stood by Serge and joined with him admiring the structure of each and every place and geography. Schala gave a quiet giggle as she looked at the two with interest.

        "I see you guys are quite astounded to see a land full of life like El Nido. Let us be on our way before the sunsets. Please follow closely behind me. We have much to discuss about," said Schala as she started to walk on the dirtied path.

        Serge turned and signaled Kidd that her mother is moving. Upon this, the two closely followed Schala to through the magical kingdom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

        Passing by them, groups of people started to greet Serge, Kidd, and Schala with great friendliness within their behavior. Serge and Kidd greeted as well with smiles of kindness.  

        "The people around here are really nice. It seems that everyone is happy living in place up on the sky," said Kidd, looking at each structure of the village.

        Serge did not say a word through the whole walk. He was too interested in the magnificent structure and artifacts within this magical land they call Zeal. Serge was even more interested in the etches of each marble building etched with weird and familiar figures of people, things, and places. He cocked his head curiously, thinking to himself about the strange etches within the buildings that looked so familiar to him. Serge did not notice about Kidd's voice when she tapped on the shoulder.

        "You alright, mate?" asked Kidd. Serge stared into Kidd's eyes and smiled, nodding to indicate to Kidd that he is fine.

        Schala stopped in her tracks to wait for the two teenagers to catch up with her. "It seems that Serge is quite found with whole kingdom. I guess he noticed the ancient writings on each building. Hopefully by then, he would give some clues about his quest," said Schala to herself, observing Serge with a careful eye.

~^~^~^~^~^~

        With moments, the trio has left the village and they are now going through a peaceful forest, where mystical animals live in prosperity. Within the golden yellow path, it leads to the noticeable, yet beautiful features of a mountain where the Zeal Palace now stands above the world. Right into the path, it leads to a tunnel with two dragon statues in front of the tunnel. Schala went in the tunnel as Kidd and Serge took one last glimpse of the place below. Within moments glance, the two finally went in the tunnel to be surprised even more than before.

        Right inside the tunnel, nothing seems like an original tunnel full of rocks and water. Yet this tunnel is fully decorated with torches on its manmade walls of white and light blue crystal, with glowing blue pillars in a circle. Within the walls, inscriptions of ancient writings filled the whole place. Right smack in the middle, a huge rainbow platform was there, making the whole place stand out. Etched with a huge white dragon on its rainbow platform, there were three little teleporters in each side, with one in the far middle facing a alter full of buttons. Each pod can only hold one person.

        Schala stood on one platform and started to press multiple buttons on the alter with ease. "Go on the other two teleporters. I will teleport us directly to the palace," she said, pressing more buttons. The two obeyed and stepped into their own teleporter.

        "What is this teleporter for?" asked Serge, looking down at the etched dragon.

        "It is the main teleporter of Zeal in which you can teleport yourself to any place of this kingdom. It is the only best way to go to each place without any worries of falling down or accidents," said Schala, pressing one last button. With an instant, the three phases out of the uncanny tunnel to the very top of the mountain.

~^~~^~^~^~^~

        Serge slowly opened his eyes to see the silver gates in front of him. Surprised, he stepped back, seeing the symbol of Zeal on the very top middle of the gate. Schala gave a little chuckle and cleared her throat. "I would like to welcome you to Zeal Palace. There are no rules or restrictions whatsoever within these points. However, do not leave my side. Zeal Palace is maze full of amazement. And please be quiet while in the hall people. The young kids here are in school in the moment."

        "School…?" trailed Kidd.

        Schala walked to the gate to be greeted by friendly guards of the palace, giving her, Serge, and Kidd a smile of kindness. They smiled back as they passed by the guards to the gigantic and huge Zeal palace. 

        The whole palace was beautiful with its slivery and blue features of its environment, with two to three huge buildings place left to right, leaving the main palace in the middle. In the courtyard, a huge water fountain made out of the finest diamond, sprouted water elegantly without the help of two angel empresses, posing side by side with their arms outstretched where the water is sprouting out. Like the villages down below, the walls have etches that surrounded almost the whole outskirts of the place. Young people around with their purple, blue, or light blue robes started to hassle to their next class, seeing the confusion in their eyes due to the bell problems the repairers are having trouble with. 

        "Let us head into my throne room. Your friends are waiting for your arrival for five hours the least," said Schala, heading through the huge double door of the main palace.

        "Our friends? How did they get up here before us?" asked Kidd incredulously surprised.

        Serge looked down at his necklace, seeing its magnificent blue glow start to fade in and out. "Its probably because of the power the Chrono Cross. Even though it is used for one purpose, it is probably the key to lead us to this place. But why?" said Serge thoughtfully.

        "It is quite a mystery about the powers of the Chrono Cross. Yet, even thought its mysterious powers is frightening, the Chrono Cross is something that must be kept cautiously," said Schala.

        "But, why does the Chrono Cross have to be protected carefully?" asked Kidd.

        The double doors of the main palace opened in front of them to reveal the great azure hall of the palace, shimmering magically. Down the middle of the red carpet area, there are four way paths that lead to different ways. One that leads to the entrance, two of them leading to the classrooms or other areas of the palace, and the middle one leads to the throne room. As Schala walked along the soft red carpet with Serge and Kidd following close behind, each and every area has two or more bookcases with either a desk or a bed with them. The people, apparently grown-ups, were either reading, writing on a desk, or sleeping. 

        "There's a lot of books around here," commented Serge. Out of nowhere, a huge fireball almost hit Serge, whizzing right above his ear. Serge jumped and turned to the source of the fire magic.

        "Sorry! That thing is out of control!" said a wizard, chasing the fireball to the other room. 

        Serge blinked and sighed. "That was a close call. Are all these people here studying magic, Schala-sama?"

        Schala stopped in her tracks and turned to Serge and Kidd, heaving a gentle smile. "Please don't address as Schala-sama…if you were inferring to 'princess.' Just call me Schala. To answer your question, Serge, apparently everyone in these areas is studying magic. Yet, some are some are studying histories, timelines, and even studying things that do not have to do with magic." Schala turned around and started walking, still continuing with her explanation. "People back in the Old Zeal Kingdom thousands of years ago cannot live without magic. Everywhere they fix, everything they cook, everything they use as defense is magic. My mother tried to obtain Lavos' powers and use them for more power usage, yet it ended the destruction of Zeal. And for that reason, I was imprisoned with one of Lavos' spawn."

        Serge, Kidd, and Schala passed by the four-way path to a great hall fully decorated with flowers, plants, paintings, and statues. Kidd noticed a painting of Schala and a little boy holding a cat. The little boy in the painting is Janus, Schala's younger brother. Kidd looked in wonderment seeing her mother in the painting as young as Kidd is back then. She looked at her mother to see that she was still young, only except that she is now around her late twenties. Kidd smiled that her mother was still alive. 

        Serge was busy with his own world, looking deep into the walls. Other than the fact of the decorated stuff in them, Serge looked behind those walls to see some more of those ancient writings. He stopped in his tracks to finger the strange writings. The Chrono Cross started to glow a strange blue. 

~*~*~*~*~

        "**_We will not stop at nothing to get rid of this winged clan!"_**

****

**_          A beautiful place was soon engulfed with raging flames as millions of people started to flee for their lives._**

****

**_          "Our place was engulfed by these treacherous flames due to the fact of the Demi-Human's behavior of envy and jealous. They wanted to be the highest rank of all life."_**

****

**_          A Demi-Human growled in rage as he jumped at Serge._**

****

~^~^~^~^~

        Serge gasped and stepped back from the wall, releasing his fingers from feeling the rough, yet smooth ancient writings. Kidd noticed this and went to Serge's aid. Serge grasped his head, sensing a small throbbing headache building in his head. 

        _"What was that all about?" thought Serge, closing his eyes gently._

        "Serge?" called Kidd, looking deep into his face. "Are you all right?"

        Serge slowly opened his eyes to look deep into her eyes. The vision of Kidd ten years ago started in view within his mind. He closed once again and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Nothing to worry about," he simply said, returning to his standing position.

        "Let us be on our way, you two. Your friends are waiting," said Schala from behind. 

        Within minutes, the trio finally made it to the throne room, seeing it is built and decorated beautifully with its diamond walls and crystal floors. Around each area, there are huge light blue pillows on each floor with more bookcases around the area. Right around the throne chair, a huge a beautiful waterfall cascaded behind the chair, its rushing water forming water rushing around the decorated chair. Plants and animals filled the outskirts of the place, either eating or sleeping peacefully in its place.

        Within the pillows, Glenn was reading a book on swordsmanship. He was in depth in the book when he heard footsteps come about. He turned his head to see Serge, Kidd, and Schala walked in, Serge and Kidd giving the amazement look of the wondrous place. Jumping to his feet, he turned and sprint to them.

        "Serge! Kidd!" called Glenn. Serge and Kidd turned around and smiled.

        "Hey Glenn," said Serge, giving him a high five.

        "What took you so long? We have been waiting for you guys for quite a while now. Almost all of us are here except Viper and Zoah." He started to scratch his head. "Well, they were here a few minutes ago, but they must go and watch the manor."

        As Glenn said, he was right. Most of their friends are there. Riddel and Dario sat down together and shared a book with each other about the life around Zeal, Karsh practicing his ax moves as the animals started to flee to another place of the throne room, Orlha and Leena were feeding the animals, and Korcha just doing nothing but pouting like a baby.

        "That's like Korcha. Nothing interests him except when he sees Kidd," said Serge. Kidd playfully poked him in the arm.

        "Will you shut up?" said Kidd. Serge gave a heartily chuckle. 

        Leena and Orlha soon joined with them. "Where in the world have you been? We were worried sick about your safety," said Orlha, putting her arms on hips with a look of upset.

        "We've been to a world full mystery and wonder with a past that I didn't know about with thieves and a leader who is broken up in behavior," said Serge. Everyone just looked at him in curiousness. Serge closed his eyes and sweat dropped. "Never-mind."

        Schala went up to them and smiled. "Please take a seat everyone. Since Serge and Kidd have arrived, we have a lot to discuss about."

        With that, everyone took their seats on the huge light blue pillows; Serge sitting at the front with Kidd sitting beside him, Korcha taking his seat behind Kidd with Glenn in front of Serge, Dario and Riddel simply sitting up in their seats in the middle left side, and Orlha and Leena sitting in the left front side. Schala stride over to her seat, sitting comfortably in the throne in front of all the Chrono gang. 

        Silence brewed through the whole group as Schala started think of what to say. Finally, within moments, Schala opened her eyes to look at each and every person, their eyes piercing through her face. 

        "As you all may know, almost all of you are transported to Zeal, a land that exist not too long ago with no heed of notice from the people below. In your minds, I can sense the great curiosity of how you suddenly arrived in this place. It is destined that we all meet here to discuss important matters. Correct, Serge?" The friends turned their gaze to Serge.

        "Yes," he said. Everyone gasped in surprise, wondering why Serge did not tell them in the first place. "I didn't tell you guys because I'm not sure…if they are correct. But if you were to know…people around us would know of its existence if spies around the manor heard of it. And besides, that little detail was just…a vision that I had when I was deep in thought earlier today. And I doubted that it wouldn't come. Yet it did." The gang understood fully and they knew that shouldn't say a word about Zeal to anyone, other than Zoah and Viper of course.

        "Without the usage of the Chrono Cross, you would never have gone to this place and you would never have gone through the past, Serge," said Schala. "In the vision that Serge had, I explained the divinity of the new Chrono Cross powers. All this time, after all these years, the Chrono Cross was apparently a good or evil factor due to the two opposing Dragon Tears of love and hate. Yet, all of these factors have to due with the person who possesses the dragon tears. If the person was evil, the Chrono Cross would bring great hate through the land, in which my feelings would completely give myself to evil. However, if the person where to be good, the Chrono Cross would accomplish any goal to rid of any disturbance of time and my feelings are committed to good and broke free from the confinements of Lavos' spawn. Without Serge's call of help, the Chrono Cross would truly consume itself to evil and I would be trapped forever in Lavos' spawn with the behavior of evil."

        "And I was the one to unlock its true powers?" asked Serge thoughtfully.

        "Yes. Now that you weaved together the two different worlds, Lynx and Omendi would stop at nothing to obtain the Chrono Cross." Schala got up from her seat. "With the evil contamination gone forever from the Chrono Cross, its true powers revealed itself; the faithful mysterious powers that would lead you to different places to find the key spheres of the Holy Land. The source of this is the Ancient Emblem. The emblem is the main part that Lynx and Omendi wants so much."

        "The Ancient Emblem? But why does have to do with the Chrono Cross?" asked Kidd.

        Schala slowly moved towards Serge, observing his deep blue eyes with interest. She could sense the aura rising inside Serge's blood. "I can sense the aura is in your presence. It is true then. You are bind with it. Even though you have the Chrono Cross right around your neck. That is probably why Lynx wanted to kill you in the first place. Yet, why is it bind with you?" 

        Serge looked thoughtfully at Schala, confused as much as her. "I guess it is the right to show you the truth within the Ancient Emblem and the Chrono Cross. And right then, I will give you one of the key spheres of this time. Serge, Kidd, everyone…please follow me." Schala started to make her move to the entrance of the main palace.

        Serge slowly stood up, as well as his friends, and started to follow Schala outside of the palace to the portals.

        "The place I am showing is quite ancient and it was found not too long ago. No one except myself ever set foot to this place. It is believed that this certain temple is cursed. Some even said that this place is evil. Because of its strange aura, no one can really determine if it is a cursed evil temple or a pure, wonderful temple. Maybe you Serge and the Chrono Cross can determine its strange aurora," said Schala, stepping into the teleporter, pressing buttons.

        "What do you call this place?" asked Glenn, stepping on one of the porters, sharing one with Leena.

        "I am not really sure myself. It is written in exotic transcriptions and I myself could not translate them. However, within those ancient drawings and heliography are all based upon people with wings."  
  


        "People with wings?" gasped Serge, his eyes wide in shock.

~*~*~*~

    ****     "…_Tsubasa no Kami, Wing Goddess of the land called "Sora-Donna-Shugotenshi." Also known as, "The sky of the Guardian Angels."  A land that can only be found by the inhabitants of the place itself with the use of the "Kurono Kousa" as its key to the four spheres…"_

_~*~*~*~_

        "Sora-Donna-Shugotenshi," said Serge to himself as he looked through the minds of the inscriptions from Kidd's past. Kidd stared at him with worry eyes, seeing the confuse and determination in them.

        Schala finally pressed the last button and soon the group fazed off the palace teleporter.

~*~*~*~*~

        The first thing that Serge saw was the quiet of the temple; a temple filled with vines of the strangest, yet beautiful plants around two half broken lion statues in the front. No water truly runs through this place as he gazed into the dream-like structure of the temple. Kidd too was astounded by this place as she gazed into the deserted place. 

        "Let us go in," said Schala. Soon, the group went inside the dark and quiet temple. 

~^ ^~ ^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "It's too dark. Kidd, can you use one of your fire elements?" asked Leena, feeling the walls for careful movement. In front of her, Glenn gently grasped her hand, leading the way.

        "Sure thing," said Kidd. She was about to cast a Fireball, when she heard her mother's voice.

        "Wait. Fire is not a good place to light up this place. This temple has a certain attribute to light up. Serge, use the 7th element of the six attributes. The very element in which you freed me from," said Schala.

        Serge's glowing eyes looked on, confused, and obeyed. "Kidd, cast a red element. Glenn, cast a green element. Karsh, cast a yellow element. Leena cast a blue element. Korcha cast a black element. And Riddel cast a white element. All of us go one at a time like before. And I'll use the Chrono Cross."

        Everyone nodded in agreement. The first one was Karsh to cast a yellow element. Next was Kidd with red, Glenn with green, Leena with blue, Korcha with black, and Riddel with White. Once everyone cast their assigned elements, Serge slowly put his hands together, forming a purplish aura within. It soon combined with the six original elements and the purplish aura soon turned bright lavender. Serge slowly lifted his hands up in the air, letting it spread through the whole room. Soon, the room was lighted with that same aura with beauty.

        Serge, Kidd, and the rest of the Chrono gang were amaze by the whole area. The wall was all made of pure white and dream-like marble colors, still filled in great condition. Within the walls, ancient drawings started to view. All words cannot describe the things that they saw as Serge looked all around him. All the ancient drawings are pictures of a strange, yet beautiful place filled with lights and huge building structures. This strange place that the group saw was nothing more than a dream-like place. 

        "This is the most magnificent place I have ever seen. I never knew that these nostalgic writings and images are within the walls," said Schala, looking at each and every single scripture.

        Serge started to walk further down the temple halls. Each ancient picture different from every each one as he walked alone. Soon, he stopped right in front of a dead end. Right in front of him was a wing person, her eyes closed as she stood there in the drawing, smiling peacefully with its closed eyes. Serge looked on and soon caught something in his eye. Right above him was a description. 

        "This is must be the end of the temple," said Kidd, looking at the wing form of the scripture. "There's nothin' here but these ancient drawings."

        "In no doubt that this place is pure," said Leena, touching gently of the etches. Serge was in dazed, looking into the description above with dilated dark blue eyes. Schala noticed this, but did not say anything.

        "Serge, what's wrong?" asked Kidd, tapping on his shoulder. He did not budge nor spoke as he kept on looking at the transcriptions. The Chrono Cross started to gleam brightly. "Serge…?"  

        "There's a transcription above there," said Schala. She looked at closely, trying to translate it, but to no avail. "I cannot seem to translate it. It is too difficult."

"To whom who wields the powers of the Chrono Cross," translated Serge, still looking at the writing. Everyone's eyes averted to Serge.

"Serge, you can understand this language?" asked Schala. 

"…who is worthy to obtain this artifact of life," Serge continued, " Within the walls of the sleeping form, the key sphere of dreams lies within. Countless and beautiful dreams of the guardians who dream of hope, love, peace, willpower, and prosperity within the Holy Land. If you hear closely you will hear their dreams speak loud with words of wisdom and determination. Their dreams have not yet ended."

The strange writings soon disappeared, and reappeared to a single sentence. With one loud voice, Serge spoke out those words. "Tsubasawohirogeru kanmu!"

With those thunderous words, the words and the image suddenly disappeared. Serge's eyes soon turn back to normal, surprised to see the sudden disappearance of the drawings. The wall started to crack in half as it started to open sideways, making everyone step back in surprise. Serge, Glenn, and Karsh stood in front of the women, protecting them from any danger of what is behind the wall. 

Serge eased down his raging emotions as he saw the whole scene before him. Right inside the hidden room stood a bright pink and purple sphere, glowing on its alter. Slowly and carefully with Kidd close behind him, Serge walked in, looking around with eyes of caution. 

As Serge stepped onto the marble pavement, the room suddenly lightened with torches, revealing wing people around the whole area, each one of each gender. The platform lightened as well, glowing like the walls of the other room. Serge slowly walked up to the sphere, awed by its gorgeous features. 

"It's beautiful," said Kidd, standing beside Serge. 

"This must be on of the key spheres," said Schala. "Serge, you have found one of the keys to the Holy Land."

The Chrono Cross started to glisten brightly as Serge gazed into the sphere that looks identical to the Dragon Tears. "The Key Sphere of Dreams. The very dreams in which fully describe the passive dreams of those from far away times." Serge carefully touched the glowing orb with his hand. It started to glow brightly with Serge's touch. "I…could here it."

"Here what?" asked Korcha.

"I could here the dreams. It's true. Their dreams did not end," said Serge.

"Who are "they?" asked Orlha.

The Chrono Cross and the Key Sphere started resonate in harmony, glowing brightly like the northern stars. Serge could feel the warmth within them as he felt the Key Sphere sipping in to his body. Right then, the light blinded the whole room, leaving everyone covering their eyes. 

Within moments, the light dimmed. Schala slowly opened her eyes to notice that the Key Sphere is gone. "Oh no. Where is the Key Sphere of Dreams?"

"Don't worry," said Serge as he slowly turned to his friends. "I have it within my grasp. It's inside me now. Bind with me like the Chrono Cross." Slowly, he extended his hands to the Chrono Cross, lighting it up once again.

"Serge, don't do that. What if-" trailed Kidd when Serge interrupt.

        "Don't worry, we won't go through that," said Serge, now surrounded by the blue aura. The blue light flashed once again, surrounding its color within the whole area. Serge soon summoned the golden emblem once again, showing it to Schala and the Chrono gang.

        "So, this must be the Ancient Emblem. However you manage to summon it Serge?" asked Schala, looking at the emblem's transparent feature.

        "I picture it in mind to summon it. Or either that, I'm not really sure," said Serge, looking at the emblem. For the first time, Serge actually saw the emblem fully for the first time. Within the golden emblem, little craved pictures were drawn within the emblem of section. The first show three huge lands, floating above the clouds above. Right under it, a word is engraved in it, saying "Kanmu." The one next to it shows a ruined landmark with a huge bell in the middle, saying under the picture, "Ichidou." One other picture next to the second shows a building surrounded by coral reef, saying "Taimu." The next was a picture of an ocean, showing a land far away, saying "Aiyoku." Right under all four pictures was a huge etched of a mountain, similar to Zeal except more magnificent than ever. Right at the entrance of the tunnel were two dragon statues. 

        "Kanmu huh? This means dream," said Serge. "Which means…" The image with "Kanmu" inscribed in it soon disappeared.

        "The engraving is gone!" said Glenn. "What does that mean?"

        "It means that we have found that key. And the picture of the three lands means the Kingdom of Zeal," said Schala. "Which also indirect us that we have found the Key Sphere of Dreams within the Kingdom of Zeal. It is quite intriguing."

        Serge looked at emblem in deep thought. Looking at each and every picture seems so familiar. 

        "Let's head back to the palace and figure this out," said Kidd.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~    

        "So what are you saying Serge that the emblem is what Lynx and Omendi is after?" asked Glenn. "I still do not fully understand the concept of it."

        Serge, Glenn, and the others have finally gone back to Zeal Palace. For some reason, Schala and Kidd went off to the rooms of the palace while the others left to take a tour around the palace, leaving Serge and Glenn waiting for Schala and Kidd finishing their private conversation.

        Serge sighed. "Okay, let me say it again. The reason Lynx and Omendi wants the Chrono Cross so badly is the emblem inside it. The emblem showed us some interesting things that actually led us to one of the keys. And all those pictures probably will lead us to the holy land. So…"

        "So…?" mimicked Glenn.

        Serge sighed again. "SO the emblem must be like a map to the keys and the map to leave clues to the Holy Land. Lynx and Omendi are trying to look for that land themselves so they can take over this world's future. If they killed me, the Chrono Cross would go to them unwillingly. Even though it is fully committed to good, the keys and the Holy Land as the Chrono Cross as the map would eventually be taken over by Omendi's bloody hands if he were to go to the Holy Land." 

        "But that still does not explain the fact one of he pictures disappeared," pointed Glenn.

        Serge once again sighed. "Think about it Glenn. The key, they temple-"

        Soon, it hit Glenn. "Oh, I see what you are inferring to."

        "Took you long enough. At least it saves me a breath," said Serge. 

        Serge and Glenn stood in silence in the hall, the clock ticking somewhere. 

        "Come to think of it…how long have we been standing here?" asked Glenn, breaking the silence.

        Serge looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Yeah, how long did we stay here?"

        "And what were we waiting for again?" 

        "Shou, I was so busy explaining that to you that I forgot who are we waiting for," said Serge.

        As if on cue, Schala came down the hall to be greeted by two men questioning each other. "My, what are you doing?" asked Schala, giggling.

        Both Serge and Glenn looked up. "So that's what we are waiting for," said Serge and Glenn in unison.

        All Schala did was giggle, amused by these two friends. Serge soon noticed something about the room. "Schala, where's Kidd?" asked Serge.

        Schala looked behind her, frustrated. "Oh, that Kidd. Why is she so shy about these things," retorted Schala silently. "She was right behind me. My guess she went back to her room. Kidd! You better get down here!" Serge and Glenn exchanged glances of confusion.

        "Excuse me for a moment," said Schala as she walked quickly up the stairs to a room. Serge and Glenn could hear Schala and Kidd. They sweat dropped as they heard Kidd yell that she wouldn't come out. 

        Finally after minutes of countless persuasions, Schala came down. "I am sorry if it took me long. I finally got Kidd to get down." She stepped aside to reveal Kidd.

        Serge and Glenn starred at Kidd in awe. Before them was Kid, wearing a light blue halter dress that cascaded down above her knees. Showing her light tan back, long strings of the halter dress cascaded down her back, her long waist long layered hair was down, showing her feminine side. Around her neck, she wore her mother's pendant, which matches her dress very well. She looked down, blushing, as she put her hands in front, holding them together to show her shyness.

        Serge couldn't say anything as he saw how beautiful Kidd looked. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she came down, stopping right beside her mother. Glenn, seeing Serge's gaze, went to Schala, ringing his arm around her arm. "Let us go find the others. We should leave those two alone," suggested Glenn.

        "I agree. Kidd, Serge, come back before dinner." With that, Schala and Glenn went off, looking for the others.

        Serge and Kidd stood there in silence. Kidd didn't bother looking into Serge's eyes since she was too embarrassed to see the expression in his face. Serge, on the other hand, couldn't leave his eyes off of her. He was too speechless to see anything to her.

        "W-well…should…we get going?" stammered Kidd as she began to walk. But, through that process, Kidd suddenly tripped over her slippers, falling down the stairs.

        Just when Kidd was about to hit the floor, being laughed at by he clumsiness, she did not feel the hard cold floor come to her. Opening her eyes, she felt two deep blue eyes piercing through her. Serge held her in his arms, looking at Kidd with concern.

        "Kidd, are you okay?" asked Serge, starting to blush.

        Kidd blushed bright red, seeing that Serge was actually looking at her without laughing. "Y-yeah…thanks, Serge." Slowly, she could feel his warmth fade away as he slowly got her to her feet. Kidd straightened her dress, checking to see there are no scratches.

        "You know, Kidd," began Serge. She looked up to his face, seeing the blush in his face. "Y…you…look cute today."

        Kidd soon felt a burden lift as she felt a surge of happiness that Serge actually liked the way she looks. "T-thanks," said Kidd. Serge extended his arm to hers, looking directly into her face.

        "Shall we go?" asked Serge. Kidd nodded in agreement and started to walk with Serge, their hands intertwined with each other.  

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^

        Two hours have finally passed by as Serge and Kidd enjoyed every minute of it. So far, they have seen so many sites around the beautiful Kingdom of Zeal. Many people greeted them as they passed by, always in long conversation. The people around them were happy to see two friends talking away happily. While in the midst of the village, Serge and Kidd went to a little restaurant, asking for a table for two.

        Waiting for their order, Serge and Kidd were in deep conversation. "Kidd, do you have any other friends before you met me?" asked Serge, even though he knows the answer.

        "Well, to tell you the truth, yeah, back then. Back when I was only 13, I had many friends. One of them is named Gwena and the other is Ookami. Yet, somehow things changed after those three years."

        "Why changed?" asked Serge.

        "I'm not sure. All of a sudden, everyone seemed to change. Gwena and I would always fight over simple small things, as Ookami would hate me more and more. I'm not really sure what happened between us, but I knew then that I no longer belong there."

        Serge looked at Kidd's expression changed, seeing those sadden eyes. He too felt sorry for her as she gazed at her beautiful face. _"Kidd…no wonder you lived through a rough life…"_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Thirty minutes later, Serge and Kidd started to walk through a forest, where a crystal lake filled the area. A little tiger cub started to rub against Kidd's leg, Kidd looking adoringly at it. She slowly picked him up and carried it to Serge. "Serge, look. Cute, isn't he?" she asked, smiling as the tiger meowed.

        Serge smirked, petting the little cub gently. "Yeah, he does look cute." The little cub soon jumped into Serge's arms, purring happily as Serge rubbed the little cubs. The little cub's brothers started to pounce about, rubbing against Kidd's leg like the first one did.

        "Aww, these little things are cute," said Kidd, falling to her knees as she petted each and every tiger. Through the process, Serge kept his eyes on her from every move she makes. From petting each pet to carrying it in her arms, Serge looked at her with eyes of adoring and love. He was glad that Kidd and him would spend some quality time with each after so much things happening.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^

        Serge and Kidd stood up on top of the hill, looking down at the beautiful lights of each village. "The view from here is pretty here," said Kidd, peering down below.

        "Yeah, it is," said Serge, keeping his eyes on Kidd instead of the view below. Kidd pointed out some parts of village, and all Serge could did was nod, not paying attention to her words. 

        Finally, seeing that the time was near, they started to take their eyes off the view. Looking at Serge, Kidd smiled and rung her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. It surprised Serge from this move, but gladly, he hugged her back.

        "Thanks for a great time, Serge," she said, tightening the hug. "We didn't have that much fun since forever."

        "I know," said Serge, looking down at her. Slowly, he broke the hug and looked into her eyes, his arms still around her. "I wish this could last long." Kidd nodded her head in agreement as he gazed into his deep glowing blue eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes that seemed eternity. Kidd soon was snapped into reality when she felt Serge leaning towards her face. Blushing, she slowly closed her eyes and waited for his warmth. As soon as they were about to close the gap, someone coughed in the back ground, making them stop in their tracks. They turned their heads to see Schala standing there.

        "Kidd, Serge. I am sorry to disturb, but I must speak to Serge. It is quite urgent," said Schala with determined eyes. Serge noticed this and nodded. "Meet me at the throne room." With that she walked away, leaving the two.

        "Why does my mother want to speak to you?" asked Kidd.

        "I don't know," Serge said. "But I have to go. Seems urgent. I'll see you at dinner okay?" 

        "All right," said Kidd, trying to hide her disappointment. Serge smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Kidd gasped at the sudden movement, feeling his warm lips on her cheek. Serge reluctantly moved away, looked at her one last time, and ran towards the main palace. As he disappeared, Kidd slowly moves her hand to the place were he kissed her, blushing with a smile.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Minutes later, Serge have entered the throne room to see Schala standing before the waterfall. She heard his footsteps and turned to him, seeing him catching his breath.     

        "Did you have a good time with my daughter?" asked Schala with a smile. He nodded his head smiled.

        "You said you want to talk to me about something, right?" asked Serge, his face serious.

        Schala turned around looking at the waterfall. "Serge…have you ever questioned yourself of who you are?" she asked bluntly.

        "What?"

        "You know, who you truly are?"  
  


        Serge looked down to the ground, his eyes covered behind his bangs as he started thinking through the words. "Sometimes I do. Ever since I was born, I keep on having these dreams. Dreams that I couldn't comprehend knowing. As I grew, there was…something strange about. I could feel something tingling in body. It seems as if I want to…fly. Then comes to my health. The first time I was sick was when I was only three. Then, all of sudden, I never gotten sick since then. I'm not sure what's going on with me, but, something is strange."

        Schala nodded her head, hearing the truth in some parts about Serge physically. "Your father did not tell you much about your family, correct?" Serge nodded his head sadly. "Serge, somewhere around the lines, you are the same as other people. Yet, somehow, you are quite different from them in other ways as well." She fully turned around to Serge. "You see, Serge, your own blood is the only key that is making you different. Not your looks nor your behavior, but your body and your blood."

        Serge looked to Schala curiously. "What do you mean?"

        "Serge, your blood is following a course that is not directly in our ranks. You have the ancient bloodline," said Schala.

        Serge was still not convinced with this. "What ancient bloodline are you talking about?"

        Schala sighed and sat on her throne. "I understand that you are confused, but it is the truth in some ways. Not even I could determine your bloodline. As it seems, the course of your bloodline still is hidden. The Chrono Cross seems to resonate in rhythm with you so does the Key Sphere of Dreams. That is one hint that I noticed about you. I also noticed that the Chrono Cross is now bind with you for life. This never happens to a person before, and I know that because the time's flow is telling me. The Chrono Cross somehow is the key to your bloodline heritage, Serge."

        Serge was beginning to be paranoid. "But being as Chrono Trigger, does it go far beyond my power?"

        "The power of being a Chrono Trigger has far regained from your reaches Serge. You all ready have completed that task and obtain the reasonable power to be a Chrono Trigger. The reason you are still learning more because of your ancient bloodline Serge. It is still hidden, but it is coming out one by one at every hour and day. You must understand, Serge, you are changing as we speak. If that power is ever to be released, it will likely have a higher percentage to save us from destruction. Your willpower and your physical self, and your very existence, Serge. It will awaken soon if one trigger let's out that very anger."

        Serge shook his head doubtfully. "I…I don't…understand."

        Schala stood up from her seat walked over to Serge, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to understand. It doesn't need to be understood. When the time comes, you will understand why. Now, think about what I said, Serge." Schala removed her hand from Serge's shoulder and walked off, leaving Serge to absorb every word of her speech.

        He couldn't accept that fact about him. He is not who he think he is. Yet, Serge fought through his feelings and her words seemed right. Serge looked up at the glassy ceiling, seeing the sky turning to dark orange. "Father, what is it you are telling me? Who am I? What am I? What is my purpose in this world?"

        A male tiger came out of the forest of the throne room, and walked to Serge, nuzzling against Serge's leg. He looked down and smiled, petting it above his head with gentle care. "I guess you know I feel huh?" said Serge. The tiger purred, content that Serge heed notice. "If only my father lived long enough. Maybe I could have solved who I am right now. But, that won't happen, right?"

        The tiger soon walked off, heading up the stairs toward the waterfall. Serge looked up to see the tiger nudging his head towards the waterfall. "What are doing?" he asked. The tiger soon took off inside the waterfall. "Hey wait!" Serge ran after the tiger, heading inside the waterfall without even crashing into the wall.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ ^ ^~

        Serge suddenly found himself in a strange room filled with those same writings like the ones in the throne. Except, it was more detailed than the first ones. The tiger went up to Serge, nudging his head against Serge's leg to go further. "What are you telling me? What is over there?" he asked, walking forward. 

        In each detailed art he saw, it showed a visualization of people, either walking or flying through a huge and prosperous city. Serge looked on, curious on what is ahead. He went through another hall, this time filled with trees, animals, and water drawings of each wall. "What is going on here? What is this place about?"

        Finally, a faint little glimmer is in Serge's binocular vision. His face lighting up, he went forward towards the white light, the tiger close behind him. Somewhere around the room, he heard a faint music box-like sound in front him, playing that familiar strange song that he would always here when his mind was in deep thought. Serge moved on until the light brightened.  

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Kidd was walking the same path of where Serge was walking through, looking strangely at the ancient art. Just a few minutes ago, she heard Serge's voice and saw him went inside the waterfall. To her surprise, she didn't crash into a wall when she came in right after Serge went in.

        "Serge, I wonder where you could be?" said Serge, looking on with worried eyes.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge was getting near to the light, hearing that sound becoming stronger than ever. Within moments, Serge soon stumbled upon a room filled with more of those ancient drawings. Right in front of him was a huge engraving of a mountain, with a huge temple on top. Around the surroundings of the mountain, an entrance stood in the bottom middle of the mountain, with a brick path going outward towards two dragon statues sprouting wings. Along the edges of the brick path, high arches made the plain old pathway look decorative and not empty. Within that tunnel entrance, a huge waterfall blocked the open tunnel, two rivers forming around the arches. Serge thought that this picture was the most magnificent thing he saw. He slowly touched the small engravings. His mind was soon consumed with the fading sound of the mysterious song within his mind, his out of the reaches of reality.

~^ ^~Vision~^ ^~

        _"Whatever happens, destroy them!" yelled a Demi-Human, giving the support of its fellow comrades._

_*Flash_

_        "The Demi-Humans are coming. Why are they attacking us?" said an elder as he stood in the balcony of a certain temple_

_*Flash_

        Serge grasped his head as he felt a surge of pain inside his mind. 

_*Flash_

_        People in a huge city like village started to fear for their life as Demi-Humans engulfed the whole land with flames._

_        "Die you creatures, die!" yelled all the Demi-Humans as they attacked the helpless people._

_*Flash_

_        "Why are you doing this to us? Why are you killing you us? We didn't do anything to you," said the elder as he strives for breath from the Demi-Human leader's death grasp._

_        "Because you guys take everything from us. Our dreams, our rank, our popularity!"_

_        "But we never took anything…from…you guys. We are those who protect you from danger," said the elder, losing consciousness._

_        "I don't care what it is. Whatever you do, you shall die!" The Demi-Human started to attack the helpless elder with its sword._

_*Flash_

        Serge bobbed his head a few time, trying to absorb the pain from his head, but to no avail. He started to mourn in agony.

*Flash__

_        The rest of the survivors started to run off, sprouting something from their backs and flew away to the sky. The Demi-Humans started to yell in victory as one by one the people started to die from the humid of the sky with the thunder rising about._

_*Flash_

        Serge fell to his knees, his cries starting to grow even more frantic.

_*Flash_

_        "If that power is ever to be released, it will likely have a higher percentage to save us from destruction. Your willpower and your physical self, and your very existence, Serge. It will awaken soon if one trigger let's out that very anger."_

_        Schala's words started to cover his mind as he tried to regain it from its pain._

_*Flash_

        Serge could feel his life sipping away.

*_Flash_

_        Serge was in some kind of area, fighting a hooded person, smiling evilly with Serge's blood in his sword._

_        "Serge, you shall die!"_

_        Kidd came into view and went in front of Serge, saying words of agony to stop._

_        The floor started to give way as Kidd started to fall in the bottomless pit._

_        "Serge!!!!!" yelled Kidd as she tried to grasp for his hand._

_        Serge could feel the wounds inflicted by the hooded person. "KIDD!!!" he yelled as he gone after her. A white light soon blinded the two, making Serge yell for her. The light dimmed and Serge was screaming at the top of his lungs, showing Kidd not moving at all._

_*Flash_

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

        Serge screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

        From afar, Kidd heard this and started to run for her life, trying to reach that source of voice. As she made it to the room, Kidd gasped in surprise to see Serge unconscious on the floor. Kidd ran to his side, placing his head on her lap.

        "Serge, wake-up! Serge!" cried Kidd, tears starting to form in her eyes. He did not open his eyes as his sweat started to drip from his brow. "Serge, please wake up!" She felt his forehead to feel that it's hot. "Oh no, Serge! Don't die on me! Serge!" She looked towards the exit. "Someone, anyone! Help! Can anyone hear me!? Please, someone! Please, help Serge!!"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

*End of Chapter 12- The Kingdom Magical Zeal…Alive?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *Next time on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…

Kidd: Will Serge be all right?

        *Shows scene with Serge on a bed with Kidd looking after him…

Serge: I don't know what's going with me. What's happening to me?

        *Shows scene with Schala and the Chrono gang…

Schala: It is a sign. A sign that it is coming soon…

        *Shows Serge in a chamber…

Kidd: What are they doing?  
  


Schala: They are checking to see if Serge is all right

        *Shows Serge in a broken down land with a huge bell in front of him

Serge: Nadia Bell…?

        *Shows scene with Schala hugging Kidd

Schala: I wish you luck to you all. 

        *Shows scene with Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Karsh, Leena, Orlha, and Korcha on the boat...

Kidd: Where are we heading to?

Serge: To Guardia…

Chapter 13 – Sickness…Sign of a new path?

        *Phew another long chapter. Somehow, I didn't get much reviews this time. But, don't worry it WILL get interesting. For those of you who reviewed, thank you all so much. Since this week is my spring break, I'll probably post up another chapter (if there readers who are actually reading it). Anyways, later! 


	15. Sicknessa sign of upcoming bloodline?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger at all! So don't sue. I only own the characters I made up

        *Hi again. Thank you all for the reviews, luv ya guys for that. Anyways, here's another chapter up since I have Spring Break now (^_^). Those of you who don't have spring break, HAHA:P (just joking). For those of you who are just reading this, you have a loonnggg reading to do. Sorry, too descriptive in my words.  Anyways, I hope you like this version. Please have a heart to REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE R/R!! I will really appreciate it very much if you do. Okay, I should shut up and get on with the story. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

"Serge, wake-up! Serge!" cried Kidd, tears starting to form in her eyes. He did not open his eyes as his sweat started to drip from his brow. "Serge, please wake up!" She felt his forehead to feel that it's hot. "Oh no, Serge! Don't die on me! Serge!" She looked towards the exit. "Someone, anyone! Help! Can anyone hear me!? Please, someone! Please, help Serge!!"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 13 – Sickness…Sign of upcoming bloodline?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Sounds of beeping machines filled the room, healers and nurses going to one machine to another. Lying in the chamber in front of all the machines is Serge, still unconscious many hours ago. Around hid mouth and nose, he wore a muzzle with oxygen soaring through it for breath as Serge was put into a water chamber, unclothed from head to foot.

        Within the waiting room, Kidd sat in the chair, her hands in her face as sat there with worried eyes. With her, Glenn, Leena, and Karsh were the ones able to come, worried about Serge.

        "Healer Hitori, do you have results of Serge's condition?" asked Schala, who was also helping out the healers in the room. A woman wearing a light blue robe with her blonde hair tied in a bun comes to Schala.

        "I'm sorry, you're majesty. The results have not come in. But I am for sure that this not a mere panther poison," said Hitori, bowing one last time to Schala before going back to her work.

        "Thank you. That is all Kidd wants to know," said Schala, walking to the door that leads to the waiting room.

        Kidd suddenly lifted her head to the door to see Schala's grim face peeping out. She stood up and went to her mother. "I-is it…?"

        Schala shock her head. "It is not the poison thank goodness. Serge is able to free himself from that curse." Kidd heaved a sigh, yet she is still worried about his condition.

        "Is it all right if I come in there? To see how he is doing?" asked Kidd.

        Schala nodded her head and led Kidd in, signaling the others she would go in alone to check up on Serge.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        The healers around started bowing towards the two royal females as they came in. Both Schala and Kidd smiled and everyone resumed to their work. Kidd walked towards the chamber were Serge is, still unconscious. She looked on with sad eyes, touching the warm glass of the chamber. His expression seems so calm and tranquil. Kidd sighed sadly, sitting on the steps.

        Schala walked up to her, looking at Serge's still form as well. None of them said a word to each other as they gazed into Serge with sad eyes. All of sudden it came to this after just a few hours ago. Serge did not make a slight movement as he was transported to the medication room. Kidd was there by his side as he was transported to the room. The healers then said to her kindly that she should wait in the waiting room until her mother signals her to come in.

        Upon this situation, Kidd called upon Glenn, Karsh, and Leena, since they were the only ones she found them walking and awake at this time of hour. They were aware of the alarming sounds around the place and once Kidd explained to them about Serge's condition, Glenn, Karsh, and Leena went straight to the medication room.

        Now, it has been five hours. The sun is rising beyond the drifting clouds above. Kidd heaved a sigh, seeing that the time now is seven 'o' clock. She turned her head to her mother with those same worried eyes.

        "Mom?"

        "Yes, dear…"

        "W-will…will he…be all right?" she stammered sadly.

        Schala looked at her daughter and moved towards her to give a comforting hug, stroking her blonde hair as she tried to sooth her. "Don't worry, Kidd. Serge will pull through." Kidd could feel the tears spilling through her cheeks as she thought about Serge.

        "Your majesty," said Healer Hitori. Both Schala and Kidd turned to her. "The results have come in. However, Serge is all right. Apparently he is only suffering from a very high fever."

        Kidd sighed, seeing that Serge will be all right. She looked towards the chamber to see Serge being lifted to a wheel bed. "We will send him to the room in the main palace where he can rest comfortably."

        "Thank you, Hitori," said Kidd. "Mother, I'll be accompanying with him to his room, if that's okay with you."

        Schala nodded and watched Kidd took off with Serge's limp body on the wheel bed. Schala was about to tell Glenn, Karsh, and Leena about Serge's condition when he heard Hitori call her. "Your highness, there is something I want to show you other than the fact of his condition in body." Schala blinked a bit and nodded her head to follow Hitori.

~^~^~^~^~

        Ten minutes have passed, and Schala went inside the waiting room, looking at several pieces of typed paper. She looked at them with quite an interest in them. Glenn, Karsh, and Leena stood up, wondering the situation at hand. Schala turned her head to them, seeing the concern in their eyes.

        "Serge will be fine." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief." However, there is something I need to discuss to you at the throne room. It is quite important. Glenn, call upon Riddel, your brother, and Korcha if you can. They all should be awake at this point in time and they should all listen to this. For Serge's sake."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Kidd sat beside the bedside of Serge, watching his frail body covered in the warmest quilts. She could hear the ease of his breath as he slept with peaceful eyes.

        "There is something I want to discuss to you," said Schala few minutes later in the throne. Glenn, Orlha, Karsh, Leena, Korcha, Riddel, and Dario sat on the huge pillows, listening intently to Schala's words of wisdom. "Within these papers, it is a documentary on Serge's status. Every single detail is something important about Serge."

        Glenn cocked his head. "If it is important, should not Kidd be here to listen?"

_In Serge's room…_

        "…K-Kidd…?" said Serge, slowly regaining consciousness. Kidd smiled slightly, seeing that Serge is waking up.

        "Serge, I'm right here," she said, stroking his hand with extra care.

_Back at the throne room…_

        "I will discuss this to Kidd later on the day. It is best for you all to listen to this. This will be incomprehensible, however, it does not need to be understand. I told this to Serge last night just thirty minutes before his fever came."

        Everyone exchanged different glances at each other, confused with the situation at hand.

_Back to Serge's room…_

        Kidd slowly took a cool washcloth and dabbed it onto Serge's forehead. Serge stared off in the ceiling, thinking through the events that happened before he felt his life black out. 

        Through this whole process, Kidd looked into his faraway eyes that stared into distance without a trace of averting. Her eyes turned to more worry once again, almost feeling how Serge is going through.

        "…Serge…"

~^ ^~^ ^~

        "What are you saying?" asked Glenn incredulously. "What do you mean by Serge having some kind of different bloodline?" After hearing what Schala explained in full detail, Leena, Orlha, Korcha (who happened to be interested), Karsh, Dario, and Riddel were shocked to hear about Serge's supposedly 'changing' body. Glenn was the one who is most outraged about this.

        "It is true, Glenn. And this time, I truly see it. Even though he may be the same as growing human beings, yet at the same time, he is different from human beings as well. All of this has to do with his bloodline."

        Leena shook her head. "But that couldn't be possible. I have grown up with him for seventeen years. I don't see any changes in him."

Back to the room… 

        "Kidd…?" said Serge finally, looking at Kidd within his tranquil glowing eyes. Kidd looked into them. 

        "Yes…? Is there anythin' you want me to get? Like a drink or something?" she asked, gently caressing his hand. He slowly shook his head and looked deeply into her concern eyes.

        "Kidd…can I ask you something…?" whispered Serge. Kidd nodded her head. "…Who…am…I…?"

_Back to the throne room..._

        "Yes, it may be so that he was growing like a normal person, yet the key factor of this whole process is his blood. His only blood system," said Schala.

        Karsh and Dario looked carefully at the documentaries, looking to see if there are no misunderstandings. Karsh suddenly held the paper high, pointing at a little box on Serge's data on accuracy, strength, etc. "Look, see. Junior's normal. Look, his accuracy is about hundred percent, his strength is hundred percent also, yadda, yadda. Which means he's normal. Just a bit more ahead of all of us," said Karsh.

        "I don not think you are right, Karsh," said Dario, looking at the paper he is looking at.

        "What? Did I misplace a zero or somethin'?" asked Karsh.

        "Read the label above your paper." Karsh did as Dario said and looked at the title reading, "Serge's life status." Karsh rolled his eyes, handing that paper to Dario. "Ah well, it ain't my fault I misread it. What does yours say?"

        Dario compared it to the paper Karsh just had. Seemingly, he looked surprised. "It seems that his status from his years of life to his status today is…unknown," said Dario, showing the paper to everyone. "All of his status today have a two or more question marks on it instead of numbers."

        "What?" everyone said in unison as they all gathered to look at the very paper.

        "That still does not explain about Serge and his differences," said Glenn.

        Schala walked up to the group, sighing most frustratingly. "Glenn, did you ever see that something is going on with Serge? I mean, difference in power. Do you remember any speed difference, strength difference?"

        Glenn was suddenly hit by that idea. "Y-yes…I did. I noticed about that swift agility he had when he was running fast before that lion beast ever touched Kidd. His strength is too strong by any standards. That is all I know…"

        "Glenn, look at his states on his blood," said Schala, giving another piece of paper to Glenn, showing fully of Serge's internal habits. The paper read as the flowing:

_*Serge's states…_

_Age: 17 (going on 18 in June 21, first day of summer)_

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Origin: Arni, El Nido_

_Gender: Male_

_Weight: 128 lbs. _

_Build: Ordinary, Right handed…_

_Innate: Unknown_

_Weakness: Unknown_

Respiratory System: Normal, heartbeat Normal (abnormal when in fight)

_Nervous System: Unknown (In fight, mind intensely going crazy)_

_Blood stream: Unknown_

_Blood Type:???_

_Heritage: Unknown_

Total Status: Unpredictably Unknown… 

        "Schala what does this mean?" asked Glenn, looking carefully at the paper.

        "It means that…something is truly going on with Serge's body and himself. Unlike his normal status, his innate was White. However, it is unknown for some strange reason. His blood type is different too. Blood type O with three question marks all over. Only humans will generally have one blood type, which is either A or B. Unlike Serge, his blood is…two types other than one Our computers could not determine the features with unknown."

Back to the room… 

****

        "What?" asked Kidd, looking into Serge's eyes with surprise in them.

        "…Who…am…I…?" repeated Serge slowly and quietly.

        "What do you mean, Serge? You are who you are," said Kidd, smiling slightly.

        "I know…but something strange is going on with me," he said, looking out to the window. "I…I'm not really sure if I am myself. I keep on doubting that I am not changing, but it comes right back to my mind. I…just don't know what happened before, but that result showed me…that I something…is happening to me."

        "…Serge…"

~*~*~*~*~

        Schala started to think through this thoughtfully, trying to bring together some results of this. "When I talked to him, I wonder what I said to lead him to do this?"

        The Chrono Gang looked at Schala for moments. Through each and every mind, they realized the truth of change within Serge. 

        "What happens if this keeps on going higher and higher? Would Serge…die?" asked Orlha.

        "No, he is too strong to die. Breaking the spell of the poison was the strength he just partly revived. Something stirred in his mind to make him keep on living. Yet at the same time, with that newly strength he received, the changing is finally being put to the test. What could it be that Serge obtain the strength from?" explained Schala.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge once again turned to Kidd, grasping her small gently with his own. Somehow, his hands feel warm as Kidd felt that sensation seeping into her skin. "I-I don't know what's going on with me? What's happening to me?" asked Serge. 

        Kidd slowly leaned in, gently nuzzling against in his warm, exposed neck. "Don't say that, Serge. Don't say that. I know there is slight changes in you, but you are still you that's all it matters."

        "What if something did change in me? Would you still be there…?" asked Serge, wrapping one arm around her back.

        Kidd slowly lifted her head to look at Serge. With a smile, she kissed his cheek gently and leaned into neck once again. "Of course I will, mate. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

~*~*~*~*~

        "The sickness he just had few hours ago; the paintings of the wall behind the waterfall. Something about that connects," said Orlha thoughtfully. "Kidd said he screamed at the top of his lungs and keeled over just like that with a burning fever uprising."

        Schala was soon gasped in surprise as a thought of realization consumed her very mind. Everyone looked at her, their eyes with interest as Schala have something to say. "The sickness, the pictures of the ancient scribes. Then it comes to Serge able to read those writings with ease. Could the sickness…be sign…that it is soon to come? As I said to Serge before, it will awaken soon if one trigger let's out that very anger. Then it's with Serge saying that he feels like he wants to soar, his health not being sick all those years, and the Chrono Cross and the Key Sphere of Dreams binding with him. It is a sign…a sign that it is coming soon…"

        Everyone exchanged glances once again, sighing in the process.

~^ ^

        Serge looked up the ceiling, feeling contented with Kidd's words. He could the warmth coming back to his body as he heaved a sigh. With the extra warmth Kidd is giving him on his neck, he felt a little better with rest along the way. He turned to stare at Kidd who happens to stare at him back, smiling. He smiled back. "Thanks Kidd. Whatever happens we'll pull through, right?" he asked.

        Kidd smiled wider. "Yeah, we will go through this together no matter what."

        "Is that a promise, then?" asked Serge. Somehow, he does not have any reluctance or shyness his voice. The only hint was a slight seriousness and bluntness in his voice as Kidd heard these words. She looked into his eyes to see he was serious. 

        She smiled, closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, it's a promise, mate. No matter what, we'll pull through together." He smiled by these words as he turned to the window, looking into the blue sky with sleepy eyes. Soon, sleep consumed his whole entire body as he closed his eyes. Right then, he fell fast asleep, Kidd stroking his cheek affectingly.

        Slowly, she leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "And I promise that I will never leave your side." With those words, she gently kissed his tanned cheek and slowly closed the door behind her.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _A mysterious bell sound started to ring inside Serge's mind. Within the distance of that sound, people's chat and movement started to fill in, hearing the joys and laughter. Children ran around playfully as they ran to their destination. Serge could still hear the mysterious bell from all the voices covering it. If only he could open his eyes, yet it won't open. He wanted see what was the source of that very voice. _

_        "C'mon, let's try out that robot that weird scientist made," said a girl, talking to a boy trailing behind._

_        "Hey wait up!" yelled the boy as he tried to catch up as much as he can. _

_        "Damn! I wasted all my silver for that stupid lab tent area! I guess back to the beer contest," said a man._

_        "Go Catalack! You can do it! I have money running up on you!" yelled a young teenager, sound of feet jumping up and down on the ground._

_        "NO! Catalack sucks!! Go, Iron Steel! (*I think)," said another teenager. _

_        Somehow, Serge could hear and feel from the people's voices. Finally, he opened his eyes to see an orange light blinding him. He covered his eyes to dim the brightness of the light, giving in a slight moan. As the light subsided, Serge slowly got up to be shocked about the scenery around him._

_        Right before him was a place ruined to the last pillar. The orange light is considered as the sun setting to dusk, seeing no sign of life anywhere. Serge closed his eyes to feel the hot breeze pressed on his face. Without looking back, he slowly walked forward, looking around his deserted surroundings._

_        In front of him was a delicate fountain, broken on the top with no water coming out of it. He looked into it to see bunches of green vines growing out of it. The ground below is covered with the debris of rocks and pebbles, in numbers of small and big. Sadly, Serge looked to his left to see a long wooden pillar with a circle bell on it. On its wrecked platform, a heavy hammer stood there, its handle broken to bits covered in the same vine as the fountain. He looked around him to see a wearied down wooden fence. To his right, remains of cloth stood there, forming a used to be temple in there with a broken down cage in it, filled with animals that live in it. _

_        Seeing that there is nothing more to see, Serge went up the fleeting stairs to look at a huge fallen bell, rusted after so long of its useless dirtiness. Behind the bell were two machines, looking like teleporters of Zeal Palace. Serge walked to the fallen bell for a closer inspection. Seeing that it was dusted and rusted at the same time, Serge slowly used his hands to wipe the dust, revealing an etched name on its beautiful features. Slowly, Serge inspected it and read out loud:_

"Nadia Bell…" 

_1000 AD_

_"Our dreams have not ended…"_

        " Nadia Bell?" _Serge stepped back, surprised that this bell looks so familiar. Out of the blue, Serge looked up to be engulfed by a white light, phasing out of that scene to a different scene in the place. _

_        Serge looked around him to see people walking around him, chatting away without any looking at Serge. He cocked his head and wondered where he was. He looked in front of him to see that bell was no longer on the ground. Right above him was the same bell before. Except it was ringing beautifully on top of an arch. People around it listened to its beauty ring as Serge looked at it in astonishment._

_        He turned around to be flashed to another place. Serge looked in front once again to see people watching a young woman with huge glasses in her eyes. She started to say something, but Serge couldn't hear it, as he was teleported to another place. _

_        This time around, Serge was on a mountaintop, looking upon strange flying monsters and imps. Hearing running footprints close behind, Serge turned around to see a young man with spiky red hair holding a huge katana on his right side. He ran passed Serge to be fighting those imp monsters without any hesitation._

_        Serge was about to follow the man with red hair; however, he phased again to another place. However, instead of on the mountain top, Serge was standing on the ground of a huge canyon, with the same people he saw before except to see another girl with her blonde hair in ponytail. Around her neck was a huge crossbow. They seem to be ready to fight the huge reptiles in front of them except an ape-like woman with long curly blonde hair started to beat the hell out of the reptiles, making them flee for their lives._

_        Serge phased off of that point to see the first place he was in burn to the ground. Out of nowhere, Serge heard that mysterious song in his head. _

_        "Chrono Trigger, it is time for you to move on to find the other key element of the emblem. The land there is calling upon you," said a voice in his head as it disappeared._

_        Right then, Serge found himself staring up on a huge castle burning to the ground. He inspected closely to see the emblem in front of his face. Right there, the second picture started to grow transparent, matching the burning castle in front of him._

_        "The picture of a burning castle," said Serge thoughtfully as he slowly observed the two puzzle pieces together. "Ichidou, hope. The Key Sphere of Hope…lies within…this castle…"_

_        The voice came to his head once again. "From that point, your task will be hard. For people in the past come forth…with locked hatred to the world and everyone. You must make them realize that what they are doing is wrong. Be careful on your way there…"_

_        The voice disappeared, leaving Serge to realize the two puzzles of the place._

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

        Serge suddenly woke up with a huge start as he sat up in bed, sweat coming out of his body. He turned his head to see the morning sun. "Morning all ready? I must have slept the whole day yesterday," he said grasping his head. To some reason, Serge jerked back to feel that his forehead is not hot anymore. In other words, Serge did not feel no headache, no feverish feeling, or no protruding heat coming all over his body. Serge felt hundred times better than before. Serge was about to heave a sigh when he realized what he just dreamed about. "I've got it. I know where the second key is!"

        Excitedly, he jumped out of bed easily, almost flying off the window as he stood on his two feet. Looking around for his clothes, he started to put it on with one swift movement. Adjusting his bandana on his head, he was out the door and ready to go.

        As soon as he opened the door, he totally knocked down the person standing in front Serge, making both of them topple down to the floor. Serge rubbed his head, getting up with a little wince feeling on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the person in front of him.

        "Serge?" 

        "Kidd?" said Serge as he realized he accidentally knocked down Kidd. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Giving her his hand, Kidd got up. The young Radical Dreamer looked at Serge with surprised eyes, looking at every part of his body.

        "Serge…a-are you okay?" asked Kidd, looking into his eyes. When Serge first bumped into Kidd, she was quite surprised to see Serge full of energy and demand after the swift fever from yesterday.

        Serge shrugged, smiling. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better." Kidd cocked her head, raising one eyebrow. "Come on, its not that serious. It's just a fever."

        She folded her arms. "You mean a high fever. But how can ya feel better after just one day?" Curiously, Kidd felt his forehead, feeling the normal warmth penetrating from it. 

        Serge just sighed, seeing that Kidd is still worried about him. "Well, anyways, we better leave now." He started to run downstairs with Kidd following his trail.

        "Why do wanna leave now?" asked Kidd. "I mean, there's a lot of time to find the other--"

        "I know, but I can sense Omendi and Lynx's next move. If I don't hurry, I won't be able to retrieve the second key."

        Kidd stopped in her tracks, understanding what is Serge is saying. "You all ready have figured out where's the next key? That quick?" 

        Serge turned to Kidd, walking up to her. "Like I said to Glenn yesterday. The Emblem inside the Chrono Cross is like map. But, it's a kind of map that only give you geography base of it."

        "And yer point?" Kidd raises an eyebrow. Serge sighed once again.

        "My point is that the Emblem is not just a map. It is a kind of map that makes you think for a while. Make you think through what is the emblem is trying to tell you. So far, we have found the first key here. So, the picture of the three lands is Zeal, now that I realized. And so, if this picture directed us to the key Sphere…"

        "Then the other Key Sphere is probably in located in the pictures," finished Kidd, her face lit up. "But, how do you know? What if its not the one?"  
  


        Serge smiled. "That's why you have me. With all these powers I'm obtaining, I can probably use them to find some answers."

        "Mind if I join ya, mate?" asked Kidd, smiling.

        "Hey, didn't we promise last night? Of course you can," said Serge. 

        "One question. How come you want to leave right away after you recovered?" asked Kidd, pointing her figure.

        Serge smiled. "Remember that you said to me that I have to look around for answers?" Kidd nodded her head. "I am one step closer to finding it. With these keys to the Holy Land, maybe I can find my answers of who I am and what is my father keeping from me before he died years ago. So everything can explain about my body, my powers, and even myself."

        Kidd smiled, seeing that Serge is going on the right path to his answers. Serge suddenly grabbed her hand, leading her the way to the throne room. "Come on, we can't waste any time. We have to get back to Viper Manor and head to that place I'm sensing right now for the second key."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Glenn and Dario were inside the courtyard of the palace, practicing their sword techniques to each other. "Okay Glenn, in order for you to become a great dragoon, you must say to yourself if you believe in yourself. Do you?"

        "Yes."

        "All right, then, in order to fight smoothly, you must never fight recklessly like what you are doing now," said Dario, stopping Glenn from taking one move.

        "Oh, sorry."

        "That is quite all right. Back to the concept, you must be like a running river. Just go with the flow. Now let's-"

        Before Dario could finish, Glenn and Dario saw Serge and Kidd running across them. Glenn and Dario looked at each other with confused looks and blinked. "Serge!" called Glenn, making the two stop.

        Serge turned around, his hair swaying through the wind. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed still? After all, you are still ill, correct?" asked Glenn, scratching his head.

        "Nope, I feel fine. Come on you two, we have to leave now." Serge started to dash off again, still holding onto Kidd's hand. Dario and Glenn started to run with them with questioning looks.

        "Why?"

        "Because I think I know where is the whereabouts of the other key," called Serge.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

         "So, let me guess. You are leaving to find the second Key Sphere of the Emblem," said Schala, thinking thoughtfully in her throne room. Everyone in the room nodded their heads. Ever since Serge came dashing past, the Chrono Gang seemed surprised to see Serge up and full of energy. However, after Serge told them about his sudden mind boggling of the second Key Sphere, everyone followed him to the throne room, where Schala was too surprised with Serge all ready up from one event.

        "I can see that. However, how will manage to find the location of it if you can't figure out where the location of it is?" challenged Schala.

        Serge shook his head. "I think I may know where it is. Remember the second picture shows of a bell around ruins that looks like buildings?" Schala soon got the idea, understanding easily of Serge's puzzle. Her face lightened up with great excitement. 

        "That is great Serge. It seems that you have a neck with these kinds of things. And I know how much you want to look for your answers, correct?" he nodded his head. "Then, go ahead. I am not stopping you. How will you be able to go back though?"

        Serge all ready has one idea in mind.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Dario, Riddel, Leena, Orlha, and Korcha stood outside of the whole Kingdom of Zeal, looking down towards the clouds below. Schala still did not understand the concept of what Serge is going to do to get back down to Viper Manor.

        "I still do not understand, Serge," said Schala, shaking her head.

        "Since the Chrono Cross brought us here in the first place, I figured it can help get us back to Viper Manor's balcony since that's where everything had started to the first place. All I have to do is picture the place I or we want to go and concentrate on that. Then we would be there with no problem," explained Serge, holding the Chrono Cross pendant in his grasp. "Another thing I learned that came out of nowhere. I think its known as Dowsing."

        Schala clasped her hand, quite thrilled with this. "How nostalgic. I never witness anyone doing this. Especially with a new magical spell that I never heard of." The princess looked at Kidd, giving her a loving smile. "Kidd, I hope you have safe journey."

        Kidd smiled and went to her mom to give her a hug. "Yeah, I hope you will do well here, mother. I'm sure gonna miss this place."

        Schala hugged her back. "You and all of you are welcome here anytime. I all wish you luck!" She loosened her grip from Kidd, making her step back to stand beside Serge. "Kidd, take care of Serge. And Serge, take care of my daughter."

        Serge smiled, giving her a reassuring smile that he will take care of her. "Thank you for your hospitality, Princess Schala. We enjoyed every minute of our stay here," said Dario bowing down to her.

        "And as all of us too," said Riddel, bowing too.

        "It is our pleasure. We welcome strangers who accidentally come up to this place. Hope you all take care." 

        Serge looked at every single person, knowing that they are all ready. Extending and cupping his hands, Serge concentrated on his power and picturing Viper Manor in his mind. Schala waved to them good-bye, as well as everyone. "Kidd, stay by Serge's side at all times. He will need there through thick to thin." Kidd nodded and waved good-bye, seeing her body beginning to disappear.

        "Good luck to you all!" is the last thing they heard from Schala as they disappeared down below.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "What were those guys thinking?" said Viper to himself. "Leaving me to watch all these kids by myself." Viper looked on to the quiet orphan children, who now are drawing or reading around the main room. He told to be quiet so he can give them each ten pieces of candy if they be quiet. "At least they are quiet."

        Somewhere in the middle of the room, a huge bright blue light started to surround the whole room, making the kids scatter to the safest place of the room. Viper stood ready in his fighting position, ready to fight, when he saw Serge and the Chrono Gang appear in fast haste. 

        Serge slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the main room of Viper Manor. He sighed as he slid down to his knees, stunned that it actually worked. Everyone sighed as they were finally back home. Their home.

        "Ah Serge, Kidd, Riddel, Dario, Karsh, Glenn, and everyone else. Welcome back," said Viper, sighing in relief that they are all okay.

        Serge slowly opened his eyes, full with determination. Viper took heed of this and knew that Serge has something up his mind.

        "Viper, we have something to discuss to you that is very important."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Thirty Minutes later…

        Serge and Kidd carried some stuff on the boat of Korcha's, seeing that this would be a long journey ahead of them. Along for the ride of the journey were Glenn, Leena, Karsh, Orlha, and Korcha. Glenn and Karsh came along to investigate and journey far to give any information about the task at hand in different parts of the world. Also, Glenn and Karsh came along to train themselves for the Dragoon Tournament next year. Orlha came along so she can kick some monster ass and help them any they can. Leena came to travel around the world, this time, she made sure to tell her mother and her grandmother that she will be gone for a long time. Korcha came along for multiple reasons. And of course, everyone knows why.

        "I wish all good luck on the journey ahead. We will make sure to contact our friends of this ordeal. If you need any help, then call us upon Kidd's teleporter gadget," said Viper.

        "Be sure it is not too long. Riddel and my wedding is coming up next spring. Glenn, remember what I taught you and be careful out there. You are the only one I got now," said Dario.

        "I will brother, do not worry," said Glenn. "Me and Serge are strong enough to live. No need to worry."

        "All of you, I wish you luck," said Riddel, waving to them as she rung her arm around Dario.

        Within minutes, one shove off the deck, they are now on their way to a long journey. With Korcha as the person in control of the boat, everyone sat down and relaxed, awaiting for the time of battles, puzzle solving, and excitements they will endure like old times.

        Serge was the only one standing in front of the boat as usual, feeling content that they are finally going for a long journey. Yet, he kept in mind of the upcoming events that will come soon. His eyes narrowed as the thought of Lynx and Omendi wrecking the world's future. _"I won't let that future come true. The world does not deserve its diminished state after there is so many beautiful things in this world." Serge thought as he looked up to the drifting sky above. "_Father, whatever you said with those confusing words, I will find out what they mean. I will find out who I am and where did both truly come from if I'm not part of this world. I will save this world for you, father."__

        An arm circled around his waist, making Serge smile as he looked down at Kidd. She smiled back, seeing the calm expression he has.

        "Serge, you never told us were we goin'," said Kidd. "And you've been discussing some stuff to Viper in private for thirty minutes. Where are we headin' to?"

        Serge turned away to look at the sea, his eyes full of goals and outreached determination without turning back. "Are you sure you want to hear what I am going to tell you? It may surprise you." Kidd nodded, reassuring him that she will go anywhere with him.

        Slowly, he sighed. "…To Zenan." Kidd's cerulean eyes started to widen. "…To Guardia…you're homeland." Kidd loosened her grip around Serge, bowing her head down as her bangs shadowed her sad look. She knew that someday she would have to go back there again.

        "Guardia, Zenan…" said Kidd slowly, as she looked up to the ocean with sad eyes. Serge understood how Kidd is feeling. Slowly, he rung a gently arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. Both looked out to the ocean as the wind gently impacted their face.

        "…A place of pain, suffering, agony, and emotional feelings. A place were my scars have never healed. A place I never want to go back to. A place I never wanted to remember…a place where I was born and raised. I knew someday I have to go back there once more…"

~*~*~*~*~*

*End of Chapter 13 – Sickness…Sign of upcoming Bloodline…?"

~*~*~*~*~*

_        *Next time on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…_

Serge: So this the Guardia, Zenan…

        *Shows Kidd walking upon the ruins of Guardia Castle…

Norris: Yes, a place that has been ruined for some time. Our prosperous neighboring      kingdom…

        *Shows Serge watching Kidd looking upon the ruins of Guardia Castle…

Kidd: I always used to go here with Sis for a visit to Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle. They were King and Queen of Guardia during that time…

        *Shows both Serge and Kidd on a hill that looks towards the remains of Kidd's orphanage…

Kidd: Can Serge…?

        *Shows image of Kidd's past of a man disappearing with two huge white auras coming out of his back and flew up to the sky and disappear…

Kidd: …be the one who rescued me…?

        *Looks at Serge looking down at the orphanage…

Serge: It's in here. Under Nadia's bell…

        *Shows Serge using the Chrono Cross to trap the Key Sphere inside…

Kidd: It's you…! It's you guys…!

        *Shows two mysterious people, smiling sinisterly at Serge and gang…

Mysterious Male: It's nice to see you again Kidd…

        *Shows Serge calling upon the Masamune…

Serge: If you want it, then try and kill me…like you tried to do long ago…

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…

        Chapter 14: Guardia…friends of the past?

                *Phew, it didn't take me long. But I'm proud on how it turns out. Just e-mail me if you have some questions, or other than that PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have time to read this story, then you have some time to review, right? I really wanna know if people actually like this story. The sooner reviews come in, the better.


	16. PorreFriends of the Past?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare… 

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHRONO CROSS OR ANYTHING!! I only play it. So do not SUE a girl who only wants to play game and to write a story out of her own mind.

        *S'up, all! Back and ready to type the story. I like to thank you all for the reviews. It really helps me type faster. Well, here's chapter 14 for ya. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!! (I know I'm obsessed with reviews, but hey, I want to know if people ACTUALLY like this story. That's all…). 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The clock starts to tick every second as Serge closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. He could feel the pulse of every minute, every second, every hour of the clock's time saying. The Chrono Cross started to glow beneath his shirt as Serge concentrated on the whereabouts of the next Key Sphere on Guardia. His heartbeat started to time with the seconds of the clock, ticking after ticking. 

        The sudden urge of an aura reading started to come into Serge's vision as he focused on that sort. He can feel the key's warmth. Ichidou, means hope, Key Sphere of Hope is what the key is called. Serge could now feel the presence strong and wide and tried to reach for it. 

        Out of nowhere, a strange, yet familiar power started to come into Serge's reading, as well as a power that is not familiar. Two different power readings, he read. 

        _"Hehehe, give me the Key Sphere, Chrono Trigger," _said the voice.

        Serge shot his eyes open to see Kidd looking down at him. He smiled, giving her the very reassuring smile that he was okay. "Serge…we're almost there."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14 – Porre…friends of the past…?

~*~*~*~*~*~

        "We are?" asked Serge, slowly sitting up as he grasped his head. "How long was I asleep?"

        "About thirty minutes. It wasn't a long one, but good enough for ya huh?" said Kidd, sitting with him on the boat. "I was watchin' ya sleep. It seems that you don't have any expression whenever you dream, right?"

        Serge still felt sleepy as Kidd spoke. He rubbed his temples gently with both hands and looked up the sunny sky. It is still mid-morning and they left five hours ago, starting from six a.m. in the morning. It is eleven now and Serge could feel his stomach growling. Kidd smiled and handed him a bowl of fresh soup. "Here, try it. I made it myself."

        Serge looked at the bowl he is holding, whiffing in the smell of it. Kidd handed him a spoon and he started to dig in, feeling the delicious morsel sinking into his throat. "Hey, this is good. What is it?" asked Serge, all ready finishing the bowl.

        "It's chicken soup with rice. I'm glad you like it unlike the person who is steering the boat," said Kidd, giving a death glare to Korcha.

        "What!?" retorted Korcha. Kidd sighed angrily and went to put away the bowl. "At least she stared at me," whispered Korcha to himself. 

        Serge stood up, wiping the dust out of his shorts. He looked around him. Karsh and Glenn were playing dice, using their money as a gamble.

        "C'mon seven, c'mon seven," repeated Karsh as he shook his fist in excitement. Glenn rolled the two dice, right on seven. Karsh gleamed and jumped until the dice with a four turned to five suddenly, equaling it to eight. 

        "Hehehe, a eight. Sorry Karsh, pay up," chuckled Glenn, thankfully grabbing 2000 gil from Karsh.

        "Okay, okay, again!" pleaded Karsh.

        "But you lost 100 times all ready," pointed Glenn, holding a stack of large amount of gil in both of his hands. Karsh whined.

        "Ah, come on. Just one more!"

        "No…"

        "Please?"

        "No…"

        "C'mon…"

        "No…"

        "Just one more, and I promise…"

        "No…"

        "Please…?"

        "No…"

        "Pretty please?"

        "No…"

        "With sugar on top?"

        "That is a definite no…"

        "Ah c'mon. I can get it this time!"

        "You have a gambling problem…"

        "No I don't!!!"

        Serge gave a heartily chuckle as Karsh begged and begged to Glenn for one more round. Glenn simply said no every time Karsh asked and pleaded with an evil grin smacked on his face.

        Turning from the arguing two, Serge stared at Orlha and Leena, doing a starring contest. They stared at each other for minutes without a single movement from their eyes. Serge shrugged and never mind them since nothing interesting is going on with them like Karsh and Glenn.

        "C'mon, Glenn…!"

        "No…"

        "I wanna get my money back…"

        "No…"

        "I'll put my ax for the bargain…"

        "No…"

        "I'll even put my underwear there!"  
  


        "That's a definite and infinity no!"

        "Agh!!!!"

        Serge blinked, seeing that they are still arguing. Slowly, he walked to the front of the boat, looking into the horizon. He never thought that the horizon looked so interesting, especially when they are out of the boundaries of EL Nido. He could not believe that they made it passed the tough current of a certain part El Nido, where no one can get out of the archipelago. 

        "What is so interesting about the sea, mate?" asked Kidd, coming up next to Serge. Serge slightly turned his head and smiled toward Kidd.

        "I don't know. Ever since I was young, I would always look out there, wondering what lies beyond El Nido. To tell you the truth, I never knew about Zenan or Guardia in my life until Radius told me about it when I was only fifteen. Well, some parts of it. And now, I finally got out of those boundaries and headed for a real adventure that I would never forget."

        "And of course you know that this journey also has to do with finding about yourself," reminded Kidd, patting him on the back.

        "Yeah, I know. At least you went all over the world. I have to be stuck back in Arni all my life, doing this and that for everyone. I wish I could see the world."

        Kidd grinned. "Think of it this way. You will be going to see the whole world. Most of it, at least. And I'll be here as a tour guide. How 'bout that?"

        Serge cocked his head. "Hmm…that's a good thought. But, your time's scar; will it hurt you to see your homeland once again?"

        Kidd turned her gaze to the horizon. Serge gave a point about this and she knew that this would hurt her. She heaved a sad sigh, trying to relinquish herself with joy instead of sorrow. "Yeah, but not a whole lot. The only part that is different is that I have you and everyone with me to comfort me. I'm not alone anymore."

        Serge smiled, proud that she is thinking positive things, not the opposite. He slowly leaned back down, looking up into the sky above. Kidd looked down to see him closing his eyes once again. She cocked her head a bit and smirked, sinking to her knees and watched him. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Once again, Serge's heart started to beat in time within the seconds of the clock. He could feel himself drifted off from reality to the sensing of the second Key Sphere. He read the aura level of the Key Sphere as he slowly sensed the surroundings of it. 

        Suddenly, out of the blue, he sensed another aura reading as he suddenly was moved from the aura of the Key Sphere, to the other mysterious power. Serge could feel it has great potential, a potential that is carving for release and dispel.

        "Wait, carving of dispel and release?" questioned Serge. Another aura was read during that process, this time, a potential that wants to dispel its cursed spell and protect something far off.

        _"Someone help us!" _yelled a female voice in the depths of Serge's mind_._

        "_We can't take anymore of his torment! We have to protect her!"_ yelled a male voice.

        _"We can't kill the Chrono Trigger!"_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge opened his eyes with a huge start, bringing himself back to reality. He panted with uneven breaths as slowly sat up. Right beside him was Kidd, looking at him with worried eyes. "Did I doze off again?" asked Serge, rubbing his temples with both hands.

        "Yeah, you dozed off for ten minutes this time," said Kidd. "What happened?"

        Serge shook his head. "I don't know. It just came so fast that I couldn't keep up."

        "What came?" asked Kidd.

        "My visions. I was in the middle of tracking down the second Key Sphere when this strange aura and strange voices come to my mind. I'm not really what they are." He slowly shook his head again, relieving the headache forming inside his head. He brought himself to look at the sky, seeing drifting clouds moving gently.

        One huge cloud blocked the sun's rays as the light below started to shade gray. Serge widens his eyes as the color of the surroundings reminded him of the dream of the future. "What's wrong, mate?" asked Kidd again, ringing one of her arms around his shoulder.

        He grasped his head again. "It's nothing," he simply said as Serge gazed into the left. Right in his view, a small, yet not too small island was placed there, its beautiful and green lush forests were tinted due its distance from the boat. Serge narrowed his eyes to recognize a little cave tunnel it. He suddenly knew where that leads. 

        Kidd saw the same island and turned her gaze away from it, showing disgust and sadness in them. "_That island. A recognizable place were more pain started,"_ thought Kidd as she slowly closed her eyes.

        "Sunrise Ocean," said Serge suddenly. Kidd looked up to him with surprising eyes. Serge closed his eyes and smiled nervously. "Err…nothing…" Something rang inside his head as he kept his view on the island.

~*~*~*~*~

        _"…Honestly, do you think you would find him after three years? He's probably older looking now and he is not even recognizable to see," said a male voice._

_        "But, I'm certain that I will find him. I can sense his presence close by and I can sense danger lurking in."_

_        "Give up all ready! You don't have a million chance to find him!"_

_        "What's happened to you? You're not the kind of person to give up that easily!! And you, my best friend, I thought you would back me up!"_

_        "Well, sorry, we're not best friends anymore remember? Think about it!" said another female voice._

_        "What happened to you? You changed all of a sudden after three years. What happened between us?"_

_        "Time changes, people change. Once you leave this place, you will never be considered as a friend anymore. You are considered as a enemy."_

_        "Why? Why are you doing this?"_

_        "Because…to save ourselves from the likes of you. You are nothing more than a pawn and a clone…"_

_        "What?!"_

~*~*~*~*~

        Serge shook those shocking thoughts right out of his mind as he turned his gaze away from the island. _"If that's the place, then we are close by to the main continent, Zenan,"_ thought Serge. He looked down at Kidd to see the worried look in her eyes, a mixed up emotions of worry, sorrow, and anger. Serge gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her look up into his eyes. Serge smiled, trying to comfort her the best he could do.

        Kidd smiled back, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Serge."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        As the sun broke through the cloud's barrier, light once again brew the entire world. Within the horizon, Serge spotted a huge mass of land spreading through it. Serge stood up, kneeling out of the boat. Squinting his eyes, he could see the presence of a huge village up ahead. 

        "Hey, we're here!" yelled Serge, giving everyone's attention to the view in front of them.

        Right before their very eyes, lies Zenan, a land with much emotional turmoil within its past. Within that mass is a large village, build with huge towers with huge steel boats sailing along the shores of the village. Many people crowded the streets of the town, making it look as though it was a city with an over-population of people and Demi-Humans. Surrounding the most parts of the village from left to right stood lush forests, with a sparkling river inside the barrio of the huge oak trees, leading its running water to the salty sea. Serge watched in astonishment as he saw passing ships filled with men wearing the same identical black and gray suits.

        "This must be Porre," said Serge, looking more into the city, as they got closer. "Korcha, gently stir the boat."

        "Roger!" obeyed Korcha as he shifted in his seat.

        "It is so magnificent. I never seen a village this huge and this crowded in all my life," said Glenn. 

        "That's because this land was here longer than ours were. So it has time to bring new inventions and stuff," said Orlha, looking to the right of her.

        "I wonder if the food here is good?" asked Leena. 

        "Who cares? I still wanna gamble," complained Karsh.

        "Did I not say no?" asked Glenn, turning to the whining Karsh.

        "Yeah, but I want my money back."

        "You definitely have a gambling problem."

        "NO I DON'T!!!"

        "Will you two shut yer traps for a bit? Karsh, you can gamble all you want in Porre once we settle in!" retorted Kidd. With Kidd's little saying, Karsh suddenly lightened up as the mention of a gambling convention in Porre that Kidd mention.

        "That's a smart way to go," whispered Serge to Kidd.

        "Yeah, well, it's the only way to shut him up," whispered back Kidd.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Five minutes have passed and soon the little boat reached the huge docking area, labeled one area for Porre soldiers, the other labeled for public. Korcha steered into the public section. Once the boat hit that section, large walls of the sidewalks above suddenly surrounded the water, making the ocean look like a normal straight river. Korcha took extra precaution to slowly steer the boat as they hovered above several bridges above them few feet away from each other. People walked on the planked wood bridges, looking down at the Chrono Gang with surprise and interesting eyes.

        Kidd didn't feel comfortable one bit as people started to stare at them. Kidd slowly ducked behind Serge, trying to hide herself from the public. Serge looked behind and gave a question look to her. "I'm not comfortable when it comes to unfamiliar people looking at us. It's kinda rude to stare at others in my standards," she simply said, Serge understanding completely what Kidd is saying. Deep inside, he too is uncomfortable with those Porre people starring at them with wonder.

        The arroyo soon turned to a huge vast lake, where boats like the one the gang is riding are either sailing or fishing. Korcha steered clearly to an opening area where they could dock and load. 

        As soon as the boat was perfectly parked onto the cement pier, Serge was the one to step out, stretching as he inhaled the air around him. To his surprise, the air smelt like the same sea smell back at home. Serge was glad, at that point, that the air was not polluted in this neck of the world. Kidd stood by him, averting her eyes to one side of the village to the next.

        "It's been a while since I came here. This town use to be so small when I was young," said Kidd. "Now, it's a huge confusing village like Termina. Only except ten times worse."

        Serge nodded his head in agreement. Porre is a beautiful landmark, yet it lacks a quality of nature and it is huge and confusing. Glenn joined them, seeing a lot of those men with the same identical black and gray uniforms with blue baggy pants. "I think this must be the Porre Army that hear a lot from Sir Viper."

        Orlha stuck her finger up. "Which means-"

        Just as she was about finish her sentence, a voice rang up from behind, making everyone turn to the man who is running up to them. Running to them was Norris, their friend and only friend that came from another part of the world.

        "Everyone!" Norris yelled, stopping right in front of him. "It is great to see you after all these passing months! I've just received a telegram from Viper saying that you would be coming here."

        "Yeah, and its important that we discuss this somewhere else," said Serge, giving a hint about minions and the spies of Lynx and Omendi.

        "Yes, yes. Follow me to my place," whispered Norris as he started walking north of the huge city. Right behind, the Chrono Gang followed.

        Serge was walking right behind Norris when something hit him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks to look behind him. Something moved in the shadow corners of a building. Serge narrowed his eyes as he clinched his fist. He knew from that point that something strange will happen.

        Kidd noticed this and tapped Serge on the shoulder. "Serge, is somethin' wrong?" Glenn, Karsh, and Orlha stopped as well, seeing the serious look in his eyes.

        "Be on your guard. I don't know why, but I just got this bad feeling," whispered Serge to everyone. The friends nodded in agreement, Serge, Karsh, and Glenn walking behind to protect the women in front.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Somewhere in the shadows…

        A man with a hooded cape turned to his female companion, also wearing a hooded cape draped all over her body. "I maybe seeing things, but I thought I saw "Kiddo" over there," he said.

        "You think? Could she be here for the same thing as we are?" asked the female companion.

        "Perhaps." He started pull on his gloves, tightening it from its loose size. "But we may have an obstacle at our hands. Lynx and Omendi wouldn't like it one bit if we told them that there are competitors in our reaches for the Key Sphere."

        "But how can she easily find it without any knowledge of its whereabouts?" asked the female.

        "Lynx said that one of her friends have something that is of value to this whole scavenger hunt thing. Remember, he only hired us to retrieve the key since we are the best thieves in all the land."

        "Hehehe, Lynx is sure good to talk off that King and Queen of the whereabouts of the key. Why did we join him in the first place?"

        "To…to gain more power of course. That way, we can steal from anyone, not only the rich. But the useless poor of whatever they have."

        "Whatever. Let's just get somethin' to drink," said the female.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Few Hours Later…

        "I see…so that is why you are here," said Norris, putting a finger on his chin. "Rumors have it that Lynx is still alive. After what you said, Lynx is now officially alive. The rumors are true. Yet, I never expected him for having a plan to wreck this world. And he actually has a minion. You called him "Omendi" correct?"

        Serge nodded, looking into the window with caution. "He was the one who started my poison to rise up in body once again. Then it comes down to the situation that Omendi tried to kill me in order to obtain the Chrono Cross inside me. Somehow along the lines, I was trussed with the Chrono Cross with no apparent reason and I never really noticed it too. If you see my eyes glow, you know what I mean."

        Glenn stood up from his position in the doorway. "Serge, right now, is trying to save this world from having a bad future from Lynx's bloody grasp. Upon this journey, he also wants to figure out who he is and what his father meant with his words of confusion. If Lynx or Omendi or any of their minions ever touched the Key Spheres or the Chrono Cross, the future of this world is in great risk of danger."

        "We've gotta find the Key Spheres before Omendi and Lynx gets to it," said Orlha. 

        Norris nodded his head, trying to digest the words to his mind. "But does Omendi and Lynx know the whereabouts of the key?"

        Everyone exchanged glances at each other, each giving a confused look. "N-not that I know of. Inside the Chrono Cross is the Emblem in which it is a map to the keys," said Serge. "That is there main purpose to kill me; to get that factor in me. It's the only thing that can lead us to the keys."

        "Hmm…it's strange. People around town started to complain about a man with a hooded cloak that matched Omendi's descriptions," started Norris thoughtfully. Serge suddenly stood up in his position, glaring in space with anger.

        "Omendi," growled Serge, clenching his fist together. 

        "But why would he be here?" asked Leena.

        "My hunch is Omendi probably found the whereabouts of the key and is trying to find it right now," predicted Serge as he sat in his seat. "How does he know the Key Sphere is around here?"

        Kidd gasped a bit in silence, trying hard not let anyone notice her little surprise that made her realize something.

        "Who knows? However, there are other reports too. There is another man with a different colored hood cloak who roams around the streets. This man, however, has a female partner with him, also wearing the same hooded cloak as him."

        Kidd once again gave another hidden gasp, her face beginning to pale.

        "They must be minions of Omendi and Lynx. I knew there were more of them than just those two," said Karsh huskily. "Damn, bastards. They must be looking for the same thing."

        "Apparently yes. However, Omendi at this moment, or so I heard, has not been in his favorite bar in almost three days," said Norris.

        Serge closed his eyes, frowning. "He must be with Lynx planning on taking over the world once they gain the power needed."   

        "Do you know the two people's names?" asked Glenn.

        "No, unfortunately. Many people keep their distances away from them. My army is keeping an eye on them right now. But, they lost them just a few hours ago. Who knows what they are doing at the moment."

        Serge, still has his eyes closed, started to think through this situation. He knows that Omendi and Lynx are after the Key Spheres just like Serge and the gang is. However, there are these two other minions that are also after the Key Spheres. Why would Lynx ask them to retrieve the next Key Sphere when he could get it himself? Then, out of nowhere, the aura reading from before loomed over Serge's mind once again, making him think more than expected.

        _"That aura I read in the shadows, and the aura that I read on the boat. They felt the same…for some reason. And one of them felt like the same aura level as one of Kidd's friends. What can it be leading to?"_ thought Serge.

 Serge suddenly got up from his seat and started to walk out the door. The Chrono Gang looked up to see Serge walking off. "Serge, where are you going?" asked Glenn.

        Serge turned around, opening the door slightly. "I'm taking a walk. Norris, where's the nearest bar place?" asked Serge.

        "Umm…take the street to your left. At the first four-way path, take the one on the right. On the right side, the last building that is near the fork rode. You can't miss it," said Norris.

        "Thanks, I'll be back in thirty minutes," said Serge, walking off outside and closing the door.

        Kidd was in deep thought when she heard the door slam. She gasped a little and turned to the source, seeing Serge walking off to the left. "Serge…?" 

        "I…feel something is…different from Serge. Does he have something on his mind? He looks confused," said Norris, shaking his head gently.

        "Yeah, Serge is changing right at this very moment," said Kidd. "I just hope he finds his answers. I don't wanna see him like this."

        Norris sighed. "You guys, can you tell me the reason why Serge is searching about himself? You didn't explain to me fully about it."

        "Yeah…this is why…" began Glenn with Kidd and everyone else's help.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

        Serge could feel the multiple aura readings as he walked along the streets of Porre. Passing people looked at him, seeing that he is wearing clothing that is unfamiliar to them in standards of their medieval-like clothing, with a hint of modern day clothing as well. Serge slowly walked to the right, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he thought through the puzzling reports he just heard and the aura power matching one after another.

        In front, he noticed a fork road; seeing that the place is near by. Turning to the last building, Serge saw a sign that read "Porre Bar." He entered in the little bar, noticing many men sat and chat, drinking down dozen of jugs of rum and saki. Within the interior of the bar place, the room is filled with dim lights, creating an almost glooming atmosphere. At the right, a bar stand with several stools were there, a bartender wiping a glass cup, humming happily. 

        Serge spotted a free stool on the stands and sat there, his elbows kneeling against the table. The stout bartender looked at Serge, seeing that he is new to this town. With a friendly smile, the bartender spoke, "Hey, sonny. You new here?"

        Serge nodded, still in thought with the aura readings that just come and go through his mind. "Would like Sake or rum or what?" asked the bartender humbly, grabbing a clean glass cup under the table.

        "Cherry Splash. No alcohol," ordered Serge. 

        "Comin' up!"

        Serge sighed. He could tell that his thoughts would take a long time to go through. He still can't figure out what is going on through his little mind. Yet, those aura readings he felt. To him, it felt so familiar, but somehow he can't put his finger on it. He still is not convinced and he needs more information of the aura reading.

        "But the voices I heard before," Serge said to himself silently. "Could they mean something?" Within minutes, the bartender handed Serge's drink. Serge thanked him and gave the right amount of gil to the humble bartender. The Bartender grabbed it gently and gave him thanks.                

        Serge playfully swirled his drink and drunk it, feeling the cool liquid coming into his parched throat. Giving a sigh after a drink, it sort of made him feel better. Yet, the lingering feeling still is kept in his mind.

        "Someone looking for who? What is that vision telling me?" he asked wondrously. 

        A vision of Kidd started to come in view, seeing her looking angrily at the two figures glaring at her with disgust in their eyes.

        Serge shook his head. When he was about to take another gulp of his drink, something hit him right then. "Could it be that Kidd is explaining to them that she is looking for…me? That island." He imaged the view of the island and the tunnel few hours ago. "-could it be…? Then that means-"

        A flash of multiple aura readings started to come in Serge's mind as he came weary of that sudden disturbance.

        "…That feeling again…It's near…" he said quietly.

        A huge bang hit the door within seconds of Serge's encounter with the noise. Serge stiffened as the aura reading he sensed is right there. 

        The huge bang surprised the men inside as their gaze turn to the broken door. Coming in, a man wearing a hooded coat came in, with a female wearing the same thing tagging along.

        The men watched in fear as the two comrades came in surprisingly. Serge looked around with caution in his eyes. He could see that each and every person knew who exactly are these people. Men started to back up as far as they can from them, their fears fearing the weapons that they are wielding.

        Serge just sat there without any worry in his part, closing his eyes as he concentrated on that instead of the view before him. He could feel it more closely, yet to him, the aura still felt unknown. So, with nothing to do, Serge just acted natural and kept on drinking.

        The man with the hooded cloak stood in front of helpless on the stool, beginning to grow in fear. "You're in my seat! Get out of the way!" retorted the cloak male as he shoved aside the helpless man behind him. All the men sitting on stools, aside from Serge, got out fast, leaving the female sit by her comrade.

        The bartender went up to them, rattling in fear like the tale of the rattlesnake. "W-what will it be, you two?" asked the bartender nervously. 

        "Two rums for me and the girl, Saki. And make it snappy," said the male, reaching his hands for the hood.

        Serge looked at them side ways, seeing the man reaching for his hood. With one swift movement, the male revealed himself from within the hidden cloth, showing his true self.

        Serge widened his eyes in shock from the view of the male. Flash images started to emerge from Serge's mind as he soon realized why one of the aura readings are so familiar.

~*~**_Vision_**~*~

         _"…This is going to be a fine battle. I can sense it."_

_        A man with a red cape started to charge at Serge, with his katana up in his grasp._

_        "You wouldn't understand! You wouldn't understand how I am feeling right now!!!"_

_        The very man started to clash between Serge's Masamune and katana sword. _

I must say, Serge. You are a worthy adversary. And a worthy friend to talk to. I like to thank you for the best match I ever have dwelt with…"

*Flash

"…Honestly, do you think you would find him after three years? He's probably older looking now and he is not even recognizable to see…"

        The same man, looking older, crossed his arms angrily, looking at Kidd in disgust. 

        *Flash

        "Give up all ready! You don't have a million chance to find him!"

        *Flash

        "It's nice to see you again, Kiddo…hehehe…"

~*~End of Vision~*~

        The unruly honey brown hair with long bangs parted in the front, the Indian-like blue bead on his right side of the ear, the katana that lies across his back under the red cloak. With a green kimono-like shirt with baggy royal blue pants, he wore a red bandana around his forehead, making him look like a true ravenous pirate thief with dark evil green eyes, almost dilated, showing an icy feel of those eyes. Serge knew and sensed from that point that the person is familiar. Right over there, a few chairs away, was none other than Ookami, the leader of the good-willed people of the "Tsubasa Heihe." 

        "I knew there was something familiar about that aura! It was Ookami all along! But how in the world did he end up joining Lynx's regime?" thought Serge, clenching his cup with rage.

        Ookami's comrade as well took off her hood, revealing the long shiny black/violet hair halfway braided. Wearing a red halter-top half sleeved shirt that is short enough to reveal her stomach, she wore a short denim skirt that matches her attire of tanned boots and the red cloak. Around her waist, a bent bow laid across from her with several arrows on its quiver. Her icy brown eyes are the same as Ookami's. 

        "…Why didn't we do this earlier, Ookami? I was feeling a bit hot in there," said the girl, wiping the sweat off her brow.

        "Well, I'm sorry. We had to keep our disguise a secret, Gwena," said Ookami.

        "Gwena! Kidd's best friend!" thought Serge incredulously, seeing that the two are actually working for Lynx all this time. Serge just sat there, taking another sip of his drink. The men in the bar looked at Serge with surprised eyes, seeing that he is not afraid of the two people almost sitting beside him.

        "Hey, chubby! Where's our drinks?" retorted Gwena. "We don't have much time waiting for your fat-ass to get here with our drinks!"

        "I'm sorry, here," said the bartender, handing them their drinks with nervous hands. Ookami took it and drank the whole bottle with one gulp.

        "Damn, I needed that," he said, glad of his new refreshment. 

        "Tch, whatever," grunted Gwena as she took a sip from Saki. "So where else can we look for that Key Sphere other than this run down place?"

        Serge widened his eyes. Carefully, he intently listened to their conversation.

        "The King and Queen won't even tell us where it exactly is. They didn't even tell us which part of Zenan it is. We looked in that Demi-Human place and then that cave. We almost looked everywhere other than this place and that ruined kingdom," said Ookami.

        Serge was glad that he is eavesdropping. At least he knew that the key was not in those places. "But what do they mean by the King and Queen?"

        "Let's just relax and start searching again tomorrow at seven. Maybe we can sleep on it for a while," said Gwena.

        "Once we get that key, we will be rewarded by Lynx," said Ookami, proudly.

        Serge knew at that time it was time for him to go. He slowly got out of his seat. Serge was heading out the door when suddenly a shout rang out.

        "Hey you! The one with the red bandana!" yelled Gwena, pointing at Serge. Serge looked at them sideways. "Did you hear our conversation? IF you do, then I have no choice but to kill you, you damn eavesdropper!"

        Serge suddenly have this burst of rage rising through his body, and he suddenly turned to them with a very evil anger look, his eyes glowing very bright. "I don't have time to fight with you! You bunch of damn traitors!" yelled Serge, clenching his fist angrily. His eyes started to brighten as he yelled. "Leave me alone or you're head is on this bar's next menu!" His voice was like thunder, shocking Gwena and Ookami. With that said, Serge went out the door.

        Right when Serge left, Gwena and Ookami sat there in shock. Never did anyone spoke to them like that with the most scary voice of all. "W-what was that all about?" is all what Ookami got to say. The people around them chuckled in silence, seeing that the two mystery people are scarred off their boots with the new comer's surprise angry outburst.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Twenty minutes have just only passed as Kidd, Glenn, Norris, Karsh, Leena, Orlha, and Korcha sat in their places. They were just done explaining to Norris about Serge and Norris was surprised about this story. They were all in silence for a moment as they absorbed those thoughts.

        Right then, Serge came in, surprising everyone with his raging attitude as he slammed the door with a loud bang. It scared everyone to see him like this, his eyes shadowed behind his bangs. At that moment, the Chrono gang was too scared to ask him the problem. Yet, no one mustered enough courage to go to them. Kidd, on other hand, did muster enough courage and got up from her seat. 

        Serge felt a gently touch on his clenched hands. He slowly looked up to see Kidd's worried face. "Serge…? Anything wrong?"

        Serge calmed down his raging behavior once he saw Kidd's calm and worried look. His softened and heaved a small smile on his face. He shouldn't be mad at the moment with Kidd looking worriedly at him. Moving his hand, he gently moved a loose strand of her hair from her cerulean eyes. "Don't worry, Kidd. I'm not mad at you or any of you guys. What I saw in the bar is the only thing that made me mad," he said gently.

        Everyone heaved a sigh to see Serge softened after hearing Kidd's voice. He slowly walked over to the window seat, looking out in the window thoughtfully. Everyone just looked at him as he closed his eyes to think of what to say.

        Finally, Serge opened his eyes to look at his friends. "It looks as though we need to find the second key quickly," said Serge bluntly. "Our plans have been changed a bit. Only that we need to get up bright and early tomorrow." He slowly heaved a sigh continued. "In the bar, those two mystery people just came and stop by for drinks." All began to gasp in surprise. "I happened to eavesdrop up on them and found out that they are looking for the Key Spheres after all. So far, they looked into some parts of Zenan and all ready they are going for this place and the land north from here."

        "Did you figure out who they were?" asked Glenn.

        Serge nodded and turned to Kidd, who happened to be sitting across from him. "Kidd, remember Ookami and Gwena?" Kidd nodded. "Well…I'm not sure how am I suppose to bring this up to you…but they were them that I saw in the bar."

        Kidd showed no emotional feelings as she just sat there, her eyes completely emotionless at the time being. Serge stared at her, seeing how is she feeling at the moment. Sudden rush of anger started to consume her eyes as she clenched her fists in great anger. "It's them?! It's them after all these months! No wonder they acted so weird to me! They were bloody workin' for Lynx all this time and I didn't even know about! I can't believe they would do this to me. Even after I told them millions of times of my revenge on Lynx!" Tears of anger started to form on the rims of her eyes. She tried her best to keep those tears from coming out her cheeks. Yet, she could not resist.

        "Kidd, calm down," said Serge. "I know what you heard surprises you, but what passed it passed." Slowly, he put a comforting arm around her, trying to cool her raging emotions. Kidd heaved a sigh, finally relaxing. 

        "So, what's the plan?" asked Orlha.

        Serge thought through for a moment, then came out with a possible plan. "Of course, we have to wake up early before six. I'll try to find the whereabouts of the Key and we will go from there, okay?" Everyone nodded. Even though it was just a simple plan, it is the closest one Serge could think of at a time like this.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Later that Night…

        Serge looked up at the starry sky up on Norris' roof. Glenn, Kidd, Norris, Leena, Korcha, Karsh, and Orlha were all asleep except Serge. Something was lingering in his mind as he looked at the sky above, looking at fiery small specks of the sky. His mind was not set on sleeping, but his mind was set on the reading of the second Key Sphere. Through the rest of the hour's daylight, Serge, Glenn, Karsh, and Norris tried to think of ways in which Gwena, Ookami, Omendi, or Lynx of how they figured out the whereabouts of the Key Sphere of Hope. Not many turn out well and none of them were different due to the lack of assumptions.

        Serge heaved a frustrating sigh, trying to loll himself to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened before. The arrival to Porre, looking around the big village, Ookami and Gwena's surprising appearance after three years, and the Key Sphere; he tried to think of something else, but to no avail. "What other reason could Omendi, Ookami, Gwena, and Lynx have to find the second key without the help of the emblem?" he asked thoughtfully, hinting a paranoid voice inside. His visions of the stars started to blur as Serge felt himself being drifted somewhere other than the confusing thoughts through his mind. 

        ~*~Vision~*~

        "You will do exactly as I say. Since you are the Guardia rulers at this timeline, you will tell me where the whereabouts the Key Sphere of Hope," said a feline voice.

        *Flash*

        "What?" said Serge, suddenly realizing that he is no longer starring at the night sky.

        *Flash*

        "How do you know? How do you know the existence of the keys?" asked a young feminine voice. 

        "I read through all history books, I read through all transcripts and ancient texts. Remember, Queen Nadia, I am Fate after all…"

        *Flash*

        "Lynx!" growled Serge angrily.

        *Flash*

        "If you don't tell me where it is, then Kidd will die before her own friends feet!" retorted the feline voice.

        "No! Don't bring Kidd to this!" yelled a male voice. "She has nothing to do with anything!"

        "Oh yes she does. She will soon rescue the one whose fate is going be the next "Chrono Trigger! And he will soon release the sleeping dragons after all these years! Endangering the human kind and brining to an understanding between the Demi-Humans and Humans. I don't like this idea one bit and I want to change all that. To change the true future of this world!"

        *Flash*

        "What are we going to do? We can't simply tell that bastard," said the female, pacing around frantically.

        "I know, but how are we going to protect Kidd? We can't just let them kill her."

        "Yes, yes, but…I just wish that there is some other way to protect Kidd. If only Lucca was here…"

        *Flash*

        "Lucca?" said Serge thoughtfully. "What am I seeing? What is this all about?" 

        ~*~End of Vision~*~

        Serge found himself staring back at the night sky. He slowly sat up and shook his head, pondering about the vision he just had. "Those visions again. What are they trying to tell me?" he said, grasping his forehead. He panted unevenly, thinking through the vision. The voices, Lynx black mailing those two people for the key, Kidd. "Wait…Kidd?" said Serge silently, realizing something in his vision. "Something has to with Kidd in that vision I just saw. But what could it lead to?" He rewinds the voices, inch by inch, trying to gather the puzzles together with his aided mind and common sense. Then it hit him like a bullet.

        "Lynx must have bribed them to force their secret knowledge about the Key Sphere of Hope. And somehow, the black mail was Kidd. In this case, Gwena and Ookami's knowledge of the second key." Serge felt his mind lighted as he finally solved one mystery of his opponent's sudden knowledge of the Key of Hope. Yet, there is one mystery that Serge couldn't put his finger on. "Who are the two people who was bribed to tell Lynx about it? The ones that somehow know Kidd?"

        Out in the distance, a small voice called upon Serge, making him turn around. "Kidd…its you," he sighed. He noticed the attire she was wearing, a white spaghetti shirt with blue baggy pants, and her was done; her sleeping attire for night. 

        "Couldn't sleep?" she asked, sitting next to him.

        "Yeah, sorry…I did I wake you?" he asked.

        "No, I just…got a feelin' that I just need to go outside for fresh air," she simply said, stretching her arms. "What are you thinking about?"

        Serge heaved another sigh, looking up into the starry sky. "I was…just thinking about stuff. I just couldn't believe that Gwena and Ookami actually joined Lynx after all this time." Serge just had a sudden thought in his mind and turned to Kidd. "Is that the reason why you left your friends behind?"

        Kidd looked at Serge, eyes filled in with mixed emotions. "No, that's not the reason. I didn't even know about their alliance with the bastard until now. I left them to look for someone. To look for someone who left suddenly without any word about him. All of those memories are somehow a blur to me, even in me childhood. Yet, I got this strong feelin' that we will meet again. So, I left them to follow my feelings." Kidd heaved a little giggle as she thought about it. Serge cocked his head.

        "What so funny?" he asked.

        "Hehe, it's just that when I think about it, it sort of reminds me of your past. You know, seven years ago when couldn't remember who rescued you from drowning?" Serge smiled as well, seeing the similarities with her past and his. Yet, the only difference is Serge all ready knows the truth who rescued him. He looked at Kidd with kind eyes as she continued to giggle. 

        "It really pissed me off when I heard about it," said Kidd after recovering from her giggles. "They never told me about it. And they never, in all my life with them, ever keep secrets from each other. I told them about Lynx destroyin' me place and murderin' Sis millions of times. All of a sudden, it comes down to this. Why would they do such a thing?" 

        Serge could see the pain streaking her eyes as she started to remember the pain she has gone through the change of her two friends she only known. Serge knew how she felt, hurting inside because of the truth. The truth always hurts and would always bring a person's emotions downhill. What if he finds the truth about himself? Will it hurt him too? Serge shook that thought out of his mind. His concerns are more on Kidd than his.

        "Kidd, whatever passed, it passed. Don't think about it. Just think about the future ahead of you. Being trapped in the past is no good. It's like as if you are isolating yourself from society, locking your emotions from everyone without sharing it. Just remember, Kidd, I'm here for you," he said.

        Kidd sighed, bowing her head with a smile. "Thanks, mate." Serge suddenly stood up, walking a bit further down the roof as he gazed into the two moons above. He inhaled the air as the wind started to pick. Kidd watched him from behind as he slowly lifted his head upwards, as if he was about to fly. He let us arms slightly go behind his back as he stretched, feeling content of the warm air and the nice cool feel of the wind. 

        One way or another, in her lingering mind, the posture Serge is in somehow reminded her of the man who disappeared into thin air. The way his body was luminescent by the moon's ray, how the winds swirl around playfully. She couldn't figure out why, but somehow it reminded her that exact posture.   

        Serge felt the wind passing through his body, feeling the gentleness within of the cool wind. He felt as if he was going to fly, feeling his body feel light as a feather. Serge opened his eyes, staring into the two full moons above. He hefted a smile, feeling relax.

        Kidd saw him walk up to her, looking down with caring eyes. No words have gone through his mouth as Serge stared down at Kidd. She looked back, staring at him with those same eyes. They seemed lost in their eyes, staring at each other under the night sky full of beauty. Serge managed to heave another smile. 

        "…Serge…" she called. No answer came from him as he stood there. She called again. Still, no answer came from the Chrono Trigger. Kidd's eyes turn to concern as Serge's smile soon faded. His glowing eyes were dilated suddenly. Kidd noticed this and called him again come back to reality.

        Right then, Serge's body went limp, falling into Kidd's waiting arms. She grabbed him just in time, falling to her knees due to his heavy wait. "Serge…? Serge…!" she repeated, shaking vigorously to wake up. Serge didn't wake up as his dilated eyes stared passed her. She soon realized why Serge is in that stage. "He must be…in a trance…" 

        ~Vision~

        Serge could feel the pulse of his heart beating once again in time of the seconds of the clock. At first, Serge couldn't feel the presence of the key as stood there in the black room. The aura was too faint to read as Serge moved from one area to the next. He could feel his very soul flying through many buildings and structure. His mind at the moment is not concerned with the surroundings around him, but the Key of Sphere of Hope that is nearly there.

        Serge could feel it coming close as his soul maneuvered him through places unknown to his unaided eye. No other aura reading was out there. Serge could tell that he won't be disturbed anymore. He sighed, realizing it will be a lot easier to find the key without any interruptions.

        He could feel the wind as he surfed through, his blue hair lightly slapping his face. The presence is beginning to strengthen. The more he moved, the more the aura started to show brightly. 

        The surroundings started to slow. Serge could clearly see the surroundings, drifting to a halt when the aura is extremely strong. Right before him, in black and white, was a landmark completely ruined to the core. To his right, a little village was in view, all tattered up into debris. To the south, was a lone house that is completely destroyed. The only remains of it were the outline of the house. To the left, was a huge building, surrounded by trees and a moat. Serge was more into that part of the ruined place as he went to it, walking up on the uneven stone steps. The Key Sphere of Hope's aura was stronger in that place as he walked up to it. He looked above him to see a huge tower in the middle. Serge somehow recognizes the structure of it, but he couldn't put a finger on to it. Within that moment, as if a sign, the emblem's transparent structure showed up in front of Serge's vision, matching the tower above with its second etched picture. 

        "The picture…the tower…I think I know what it means," said Serge.

        The ground to rumble beneath Serge's feet, as he looked up to the tower once more. The view of its huge structure was disappeared without a trace. The ground finally gave in from the huge earthquake and Serge suddenly fell into the black hole, falling endlessly in the black pit. Sudden voices started to cover his mind, drifting above a scene before him.

        *Flash*

        "Now…Chrono Trigger…you shall die!!" said a mystery man. The voice sounding familiar.

        Serge was there, holding his bleeding arm as he looked up at the man before him, fear widened his eyes. Right then, Kidd stood in front of Serge, extending her arms in front, trying to stop the man from killing.

        "Stop! I won't let you hurt him anymore! He suffered enough!" yelled Kidd, tears forming in her eyes. "Stop it DI! Wake up!!"

        *Flash*

        "Don't you see? It doesn't matter how weak you are, it doesn't matter how weird you are! You are not USELSS TO THIS WORLD!" yelled Serge, coming at the man with anger in Serge's eyes, glowing intensely. The aura around him started to rise up. "WAKE UP, DI!"

        *Flash*

        The ground suddenly gave in, making Kidd fall into the bottomless pit. "SERGE!!!!" she yelled, trying to reach her hand to Serge.

        *Flash*

        Serge suddenly jumped into the pit, falling a few centimeters away from Kidd. "KIDD!" he yelled, feeling the warm wind. Behind Serge, a bright white light started to consume the whole dark area, with him flying gently toward Kidd. 

        ~End of Vision~

        Serge bolted up from his sleep, a cold sweat surrounding his body. He slowly grasped his head, feeling the headache subsiding. His vision started to come and he found himself sitting on a bed. Serge looked curiously, wandering how he got here. "The last thing I remembered…I was looking at Kidd on the roof and everything seemed to blank…" said Serge. "It must be Kidd who brought me here." 

        The clock in the room started to tick, making Serge avert his eyes to the time. It read "three 'o' clock." Without any hesitation, Serge got up, putting on his shorts, shirt, vest, and bandana, he went out of the room.

        Down in Norris' house, Kidd, Orlha, and Glenn were sitting down on the table, drinking down cold water. "How long has Serge been sleeping?" asked Orlha, taking in the sip of the cool crystal water.

        "About five hours straight. He still hasn't woke," said Kidd.

        "I bet he is awake right now," said Glenn.

        "Trying to get money from us women, Glenn?" asked Orlha.

        Glenn shook his head, sipping his water. "No, I just have this male intuition that he is awake at moment."

        "How can you tell?" asked Kidd. 

        On cue, a huge loud thump startled the three friends, averting their eyes to the figure of that sort of sound. Right there, Serge fell right on his behind, grimacing in pain. 

        "Ow, that hurt," said Serge, massaging his behind as he got up. The three sweat dropped, a little confused with Serge's sudden wake up call.

        "You okay, mate?" asked Kidd.

        Serge got and walked to them. "Yeah, nothing big. I was running out of my room and sort of lost control when it comes down to the stairs."

        "You mean to tell me you jumped off all those stairs?" asked Glenn. Serge just nodded and sat a chair next to Kidd.

        Orlha just handed him a glass of water, thanking her. While he drank down the crystal clear liquid, he noticed that Glenn, Orlha, and Kidd were actually dressed. "Why are you guys up so early?" he asked, putting the glass down after a long slip.

        "We couldn't sleep. Other than that, we just wanted to wake up to get prepared for the next journey ahead," said Glenn.

        "Besides, those bastards would rumoring around the time we are suppose to wake up to get their equipment ready. So to speak," said Orlha.

        Kidd gently took out her Rainbow Dagger, looking at its sharp color blade. "I'm not really sure if this dagger would last long. With its bad condition before, I'm not sure how long it will last."

        "Especially when Zappa used a Rainbow Shell," said Orlha, looking at Spectra gloves. "These babies lasted for a while now. And besides that, I haven't been fighting for a while."

        "No kidding. I myself did not get any fighting in my life," said Glenn.

        "But didn't you train for the Dragoon Tournament?" asked Orlha. "That has to do with fighting."

        "Yes, yes I know, however, I was only training with a wooden sword. Not my Einlanzers."

        Serge heard footsteps and turned around to see Norris and Karsh coming down, dressed and prepared as well. "Oh, I didn't know you guys are up all ready," said Norris, smiling. "Leena and Korcha are getting ready at the moment."

        Norris and Karsh joined them on the table. Silence invaded the group, waiting patiently for Leena and Korcha. The clock started to in the room, ringing at exactly four 'o' clock. "Serge, did you find the next key?" asked Norris.

        Slowly, Serge nodded his head, looking out to village, now colored in lavender. "The aura reading told me…its somewhere up north." Kidd was startled, yet hid it as Serge began to speak. "Its sensation is stronger over there than here. I can still feel it after my trance."

        Norris nodded his head, understanding what Serge is talking about. "Right up North, beyond Porre is the ruined kingdom-"

        "…Guardia," said Kidd, suddenly speaking up. All eyes fell to her as she spoke.

        "You know that place Kidd?" asked Glenn. By now, Korcha and Leena just came down, looking at the group in deep discussion. Kidd slowly nodded her head, her eyes covered behind her blonde bangs. 

        "That place…was my home back when I was just a little un," she said.

        Somehow, to Serge's surprise, his friends seemed flabbergasted about this. By now, Serge thought they should know about Kidd's past. Yet, Serge has almost forgotten that Kidd was the only one who told him about her past. "I know, by this time, the place is in shambles," said Kidd.

        Norris nodded his head, agreeing with Kidd. "Yes, Kidd is right. A place that has been ruined for some time. Our prosperous neighboring Kingdom…"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Within moments, the Chrono gang headed out to retrieve necessary supplies they need. Once they leave Porre, there will be no people, no villages to stop by, except the temple in a large lush forest.

        "Guardia was the most beautiful kingdom I have ever seen since my young years," continued Norris, as they headed to the element shop. "The population there was humongous, making Porre feel like a poor village."

         Serge and Glenn started to go to the equipment shop, picking out necessary weapon sharpeners for their weapons.

        "There were many festivities over there, people laughing and happily about. Somehow everyone feels happy to be living in happy place with kind and great rulers."

        Karsh and Korcha looked at the variety of elements, choosing strong and weak ones.

        "Who were the rulers?" asked Glenn to Norris.

        Orlha and Leena looked for good food supplies for their journey ahead.

        "Their names are Crono and Nadia, or named Marle. Apparently, from what I heard, they were the very heroes who saved this world from Lavos' energy consuming. Along with their comrades Lucca, Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Magus. Without Lucca's tamper with time, then they would never have gone to the future to see the glimpse of Zenan."

        Kidd looked up the sky with sad eyes as she waited outside for Serge, Glenn, ad Norris. 

        "Time has passed and the surprised destruction of Guardia have started around the time of 1011 AD. During the time of the great destruction, the whereabouts of the King and Queen are unknown. Up to now, people still don't have a clue where they are. People rumored that they are long dead."

        The Chrono Gang started to head North of Porre, heading outside of town. Every single person was all equipped and ready to go.

        "Until this time, Guardia has been deserted. People say that you could still hear the voices of those who died there. Some even say that Guardia Palace is contaminated with evil spells of the past. The cause is unknown," finished Norris.

        Once Norris was done talking, they were now outside of Porre, the time of five 'o' clock, an hour early from their designated time. Serge looked out to the different world before him.

        The path before him is a long path, yet nothing would stop in his way to achieve his goal and to succeed his father's will. Serge heaved a sigh as the wind started to pick up, his hair swaying in harmony with the friendly wind.

        "This is it. A place that I tried avoiding so many times," said Kidd, standing by Serge. She glared into the whole world of the Zenan with sad eyes. "I knew someday I would have to go through this path."

        Serge turned to her, comforting her as best as she can with his warm arms. "Don't worry, Kidd. Nothing will make you feel lonely anymore. This time, you're not facing this alone. I'm with you all the way."

        Kidd smiled, feeling the warmth penetrating from his arms. They gazed at each other with determined eyes and turned to stare at the scene before them. The wind started pick up, swirling around the two. They knew from that point that this journey will be a long and tiring event. 

        Serge turned to the group, seeing the determination in them as well. They all smiled at each other, seeing that this journey brings so many memories from before. Serge smiled and nodded to them with a determined look. "Well…let's go!" Serge ordered. With push from his right foot, Serge started run in the lead with great speed with his friends close behind. From that point, this shows that nothing in the way would ever stop them from their goal. Their journey to the ruined land has only begun.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~  
  


End of Chapter 14 – Guardia…friends of the past?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *Next time, on Chrono Cross Angelus Errare.

Serge: Kidd, watch out!

        *Shows Serge looking down at the orphanage from a hilltop…

Kidd: Can Serge…?

        *Shows Kidd staring at Serge with past of the man standing where Serge is before…

Kidd: …be the one who rescued me…?

        *Shows Kidd holding a picture frame.

Serge: Ko-koura…?

        *Shows a man with red spiky hair with a katana on his hands charging forward to the feline…

Serge: But I know this person is calling me. I can't read where the aura is…but it feels like the aura…of the Chrono Trigger's spirit.

        *Shows Serge trembling in rage, Serge's back with two slight bumps coming out and in, bulging against his vest and black shirt. Almost visible…

Kidd: What was that?

        *Shows the gang looking upon Guardia ruins…

Serge: Now, up to this point, this your decision. Are you coming with me to stop Lynx once and for all or are you going back home and do nothing about it?"

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…Journey to Guardia Saga

Chapter 15: No turning back.

        *Sorry about the weird format. I expected to finish the Guardia quest in one chapter but I guess not. So I have to alternate some stuff around and junk. So now, you will expect this journey to have two to three chapters about it, in which I will call it the Journey to Guardia Saga (Stupid name huh? It's the only thing I can think of right now -_-*). What do you think? You like? Please review! I am almost done with chapter 16, and maybe I'll put up soon, depending how many reviews I have. Thanks for all the reviews by the way!! Later! 


	17. No Turning Back

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

       Journey to Guardia Saga…  

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross (and this disclaimer should go on through the whole story. I'm tired of writing this.).

        *Well here's Chapter 14 or Chapter 2 of the Journey to Guardia Saga. Thank you all for the reviews. I don't have much to say so enjoy the story everyone! Please review! Oh, one more thing. To answer some questions from my reviews, I sort of did get that idea from FFX, but not on purpose. I can't think of any other name for the keys at the time. And I just got this out of my mind, and came up with that name. And most of the idea is basically from the Dragon Tear of Love and Hate thing, since they are round you know. And beside that, it is after a hard week of school too. My mind wasn't working after solving a confusing math problem by MYSELF (my teacher doesn't teach good), writing an essay, reading 7-10 page reading of "Lord of the Flies", and staying after school to do some Boy's Tennis Stats since I am the manager of the team. I'm bad at making up names anywayz, so you get the idea. Hopefully that will answer your question. (AGH! I talked too much. Okay I'll shut up and let you read).   

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The beautiful place of Guardia is so similar to El Nido. The difference is the atmosphere. The whole place seems so deserted and quiet. A few seagulls flew above, calling upon each other to depart this place, consumed fully of non-living and quietness. Only the sounds of the sea and wind brewed upon the land, without any signs of birds, tiger's roars, or any sorts of animals coming and going about.

        On top of a great hill, Serge stood there looking down at the lush forest of Zenan. The wind blew gently through his body. It is all ready reached nine 'o' clock of the morning after the Chrono Gang just made their move a few hours back. Serge was up on the hill to check up for any whereabouts of Gwena or Ookami. To his surprise, no aura readings of the two evil minions of Lynx have ever come. Within the forest, a small fire was visible in the middle. Within the interior of the forest, Norris, Glenn, Leena, Orlha, Korcha, and Karsh sat around the fire. They sat there chatting away as they were all excited of the adventure ahead. 

        So far in the journey, no monster or creature ever heeded to attack them at full force. In the clear path that leads towards the forest is even deserted as the group ran crossed it non-stop. 

        Serge was about to look the other way when a faint voice went through his mind. "Serge…!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 15 – No turning back…

~*~*~*~*~*~

 He turned to that source of the sound to see Kidd coming to him, holding two plates of stuff in her hands carefully.

        "Kidd, what brings you here?" asked Serge, waving to her. "Is that food I smell?"

        Kidd gave a little giggle, handing the plate of food to Serge. Serge gladly took and sat down and began to eat. Kidd sat with him, looking into the land below. "You never get tired of food, right mate?" asked Kidd.

        Serge just nodded and began stuffing his face with food hungrily. She just giggled as she began eating her food. "Did you made this?" asked Serge, finishing the plate within minutes.

        "The one and only. If you wanna know what's in it, it's rice, chicken, scrambled eggs, some fish, and other junk. Leena helped me spice it up a bit," said Kidd. Kidd blinked a few times as Serge put the plate down, rubbing his stomach. "You done all ready?"

        He nodded. He had a smile plastered on his face. Kidd smiled as she began eating her food slowly. Kidd really was thankful that Serge likes her food so much. Usually people who knew her would skip any meal if she were the one who made it. However, Serge didn't even mind.  

        Sighing, he laid back on the soft, cool green grass below, looking up into the beautiful sky of the day. Serge never gets tired of seeing the blue sky above. To him, the sky always looks so interesting every day whenever he gazes into its cool features. He felt contented and relaxed, feeling a little break from the long run is in his reaches. 

        "Any 'traitors' coming on our tails?" asked Kidd, finishing her food. Within the word "traitor", she gave a little hint of anger.

        "Let's just say that you won't be kicking their ass' for a while," hinted Serge. "Unless you really want to kick them like the jackasses they are."

        Kidd giggled with Serge's little play-along procedure. Serge would always do that in order to get people's minds out of the situation. That's one thing Kidd liked about Serge. Always make everyone's day a bright one. Kidd would gladly do the same, depending on her mood at least. 

        Serge slowly sat back up, dusting the loose grass from his back and down. He stared right in front, eyeing the distant ocean with another land not too far from here. He wondered what lies beyond that point as he gazed into the tinted atmosphere. Kidd, on the other hand, knew what lies beyond the boundaries of this land, but she would never tell anyone since she only knows 'some' of the boundaries.

        "Come on, nothing around here for now," said Serge getting up. "We should go to the others and get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will reach our destination." After dusting himself up, Serge slowly kneeled down, looking at the visible controlled smoke of the fire in view. Kidd looked at him curiously, wondering what's on his mind.

        Within moments, Serge made a huge and graceful leap down the hill with a single jump, falling down towards the forest entrance below. Kidd was agape by this sudden move and she tried catching up to him by running down.

        Once ground was in view, Serge landed on two feet without even falling onto his behind. He gave a sign of relief. He made it just in time and just in the right time. Before long, Kidd came along, stopping right in front of Serge with those surprise eyes still in her eyes. "H-how did you-"

        "Don't ask," said Serge. "I don't want to explain it now since we need to get moving." With that said, Serge dashed into the forest with Kidd tagging along.

        In the dark forest, Serge and Kidd roughly played with each, using the branches to stop them from going into the campsite first. Laughter rang through the quiet forest, hearing footsteps of sounds of dead leaves and grass. Kidd used a low branch and smacked onto Serge, making him topple to the ground. Kidd laughed and ran for her life, Serge yelling behind. Serge caught up to her within seconds, almost tripping from the sudden movement. Serge lost his footing and fell to the ground once more, dragging Kidd along the ride this time. Kidd sat on top of Serge when they fell, laughing hysterically. 

        "Hey, get off me," said Serge playfully.

        "No, you brought me down here in the first place," giggled Kidd.

        "You know I just ate."

        "But after all that runnin', your stomach shouldn't be that full," rebounded Kidd, pressing her weight on his body a little more.

        "C'mon Kidd, I really need to get up," said Serge, looking at her with those puppy eyes. Kidd couldn't resist those puppy eyes. She sighed and finally gave in. Kidd was about to get up when Serge suddenly picked her up, holding like a baby. 

        "Hey, you trick me, you jerk!" laughed Kidd, struggling to get off of Serge's arms, even though she didn't want to.

        "Hehehe, don't underestimate me, Kidd," said Serge. "I'm stronger than you think."

        From behind the corner tree, Glenn looked at the two friends playing like little kids. Glenn coughed, interrupting their little play. They both looked at Glenn with surprised eyes. "I see you two are having fun," he said. Both Kidd and Serge turned red like tomatoes. Glenn gave a little chuckle; laughing about the faces they gave him. When Glenn was about to walk to the campsite, Serge and Kidd tackled him from behind, making him fall. The three laughed with joy as they wrestled each other playfully. Glenn and Serge most of all. Kidd watched the two out in the sidelines, laughing. Karsh saw the two and soon joined, making Norris as the referee. The girls all cheered on for their man to win as the three men brawler started. 

        At the end, it ended up as a tie. Glenn with his head all unruly and tangled and Karsh all dusty from bottom to foot, his hair all messy. Out of the two, Serge was the most person who looks all beat up. His bandana was missed place, his hair more unruly than Glenn's, and his clothes all sloppy. The reason is due to the Glenn and Karsh teaming up against him.

        "Shou, you guys have to team up," said Serge playfully, fixing his bandana, hair, and clothes up. Glenn and Karsh laughed sinisterly, giving each other high fives from their accomplishment.

        "Serge, what does 'Shou' mean?" asked Norris, noticing the different language dialect. 

        "It's short for Chikushou and it means…some kind of bad word that I don't want to explain," explained Serge, fixing his clothes. "Don't ask where I got it from. I just picked it up somewhere."

        "Tch, you guys act like little kids," complained Korcha.

        "Why are acting like this get up Korcha? We're just having fun," said Karsh. "Are you our father or something?"

        "No, the only thing that I can have fun is looking at me beloved," said Korcha, looking at Kidd with affection.

        A stress mark started to form on Kidd's head and with one blow; she punched Korcha right on the cheek, making him crash into a tree. "Pervert," she muttered angrily.

        The friends laughed, seeing the consequence just dawned upon Korcha.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The fun was over and the Chrono Gang soon went through the dim forest. Serge was in lead once again, his weapon right in front of him. Right behind him was Kidd, holding her spectacle dagger. Glenn was next, holding the handles of his two Einlanzers, thinking about his brother's advice. Next was Leena, holding her pan in front of her. Orlha was behind, her fist ready for action. Korcha stood next, his fishing pole ready to whip any monster. Then it was Karsh and Norris, holding their weapons in front of awareness.

        Serge walked very cautiously, sensing any monsters that are hostile or aggressive. He suddenly stopped in his tracks to a distant sound in front. He slowly poised himself, his eyes narrowing down.

        "What is it, Serge?" asked Glenn.

        Serge slowly closes his, concentrating on that noise. Nothing came up as he reopened his eyes. "I don't know. Just keep quiet and walk slowly," whispered Serge. Serge continued on, walking slowly with every movement. Serge heard that rustled sound again, and he once again closed his eyes, concentrating on that noise. Something in his mind stirred, and Serge followed that reading, looking behind everyone. "All right, who's making that sound?" asked Serge to one of his gang. Kidd looked behind to look at Glenn. He shrugged and looked behind at Leena. She also shrugged and looked at Orlha. Same thing she did and looked at the three men behind. Both Karsh and Norris shrugged their shoulders. This only leaves one person.

        All gazes turned to Korcha. He looked at them with curious eyes and shrugged. "What?!" All of them shrugged and continued to walk, hearing that same rustling noise again. Serge turned around to see Korcha fixing his fishing pole.

        "Korcha!" everyone yelled. Korcha looked up incredulously. "What?!"

        "Yer damn fishin' pool you idiot!" said Kidd, pointing at the long rod. The invisible line of his fishing pool was stuck in one of the trees, making a rustling sound.

        "Opps, hehehe, sorry," said Korcha as he reeled in the invisible line.

        "Baka," muttered Serge silently. Right then, he felt his mind stirred and looked straightforward, ready to fight. 

        "Serge what is it?!" cried Kidd, also ready for battle. Everyone was soon poised.

        Serge slowly closed his eyes and sensed it out. He could feel a creature with wings, its whole structure with a long tail and four legs. Its head feels like a bird like structure. Overall, the creature is really aggressive and really defensive. Serge felt several more. Growls were suddenly heard as everyone poised, standing where they are.

        Serge could almost see it. A half-lion and half-bird creature that is unknown to all. A Griffin. "Watch out!" yelled Serge. 

        With loud roar from all around, one of the Griffins made its first move, heading towards Glenn.

        "Glenn, right in front of you!" yelled Serge, sensing one of the Griffin's auras coming up. Unsheathing both of his Einlanzers, Glenn was able to block one of its ravenous claws. As Glenn threw the Griffin out of his close range, Glenn charged at it, killing at the end with ease. 

        "Karsh, Norris, two attacking behind!" yelled Serge again. Right on time, Karsh and Norris were able to kill the two charging Griffin.

        Serge could feel the intensity of the Griffins as they started to group together. He could sense their next move. "Everyone duck!" he yelled. The Chrono gang obeyed him just in time to see a flock of them attacking above.

        "Bugger! Why are these things are here? I never seen them around here before!" retorted Kidd. 

        "Kidd behind!" yelled Serge. Kidd ducked from the Griffin behind and with one slash, the Griffin died. 

        "Close call," said Kidd, sighing in relief.

        Serge narrowed his eyes, seeing the number of them is quite numerous. Serge thought through and they have no other choice. "The Griffins are too many! WE can't defeat them at the position we are in!" 

        "What is your plan?" asked Norris, preparing another bullet.

        "Everyone go and twos and separate after the next attack from them. Be sure to keep your head low! All of us will have to meet at the ruins of Guardia!" he ordered. Everyone agreed and waited for the next attack to come.

        Serge closed his eyes and waited for the next aura reading to rise. "Wait…wait…wait…" one aura reading increased and it came in front. "GO!" With that word, everyone dashed in different directions in two.

        "_Minna-san!_ Be careful!" yelled Serge.

        "We'll meet you guys at Guardia!" yelled Glenn.

        Serge ran for his life through the forest with his hand holding on to Kidd. He could sense the Griffins following them from behind. With his other hand holding the Masamune, Serge and ran for their lives.

        Meanwhile, Glenn and Orlha ran for their lives, ignoring the leaves and vines that are in their way. "Damn it, there's too many of them! What do you predict?" yelled Orlha.

        "About ten to fifteen!" yelled Glenn as he saw some of the Griffins in the dim light. Glenn stopped running, his Einlanzer prepared to attack.

        "What are you doing?" asked Orlha. "We're going to get killed if we fight these!"

        "I specifically said there are ten to fifteen of them, Orlha. They may be strong but they may be weak too. If we fight together, then we would have a better chance surviving than running for our lives." Orlha smiled, knowing what he meant.

        "Wanna kick these birds ass? Like old times?" asked Orlha, pulling on her Spectra Gloves for a tight fit.

        "Yes, let's!" said Glenn. Once the birds got near, Orlha and Glenn charged at them with everything they got.

~*~*~

        Numerous sounds of gunshots were heard in the far forest, the flying beasts falling down easily. Each shot is accurate by the second. Norris loaded another twelve bullets as he ran. Right in front of him was Leena, running for her life.

        "How many are there?" yelled Leena, screaming at the top of her lungs.

        Norris prepared to target the next nearest Griffin. "About twenty left. Don't worry, they won't get near us with my shots!" said Norris, just killing one.

        "Thank you, Norris," said Leena, still running for her life.

~*~*~*~

        Karsh just stopped in the middle of his running as he held his ax back. Within his arm, he gathered green chi energy, containing poison inside. With one heave of his throw, he threw it with speed as it targeted the Griffins, coming to Karsh like a boomerang. He grabbed in time, seeing the Griffins die like dominos. AxialAxe. Ten more came from behind their dead comrades as they went after Karsh and Korcha. Apparently, unlike Karsh risking his life, Korcha cowered behind a tree, afraid of the flying beasts.

        "Damn it! I have to do all the work while Korcha sits there and hide," said Karsh, using another of his tech skills AxialAxe.

~*~*~*~

        Serge and Kidd still ran for their lives, dodging and killing any monster that is in their way. So far, Serge managed to kill at least ten to twenty as Kidd only killed at least seven from behind.

        Right then, Serge just finished killing off five Griffins with his Masamune as Kidd with four. Grabbing Kidd's hand once again, Serge blindly went through the forest. "C'mon, more is on the way," he said.

        Kidd nodded as they kept on running, hearing the gawking sound from behind. More of those Griffins have increased. "Chikushou! There's too many!"

        Finally they stopped, hiding behind a tree. "What are we going to do now Serge?" she asked, catching her breath.

        Serge looked out, averting to one side to another. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Looks like we're sitting ducks!"

        Kidd looked around her surroundings, trying to find a way out of this. She was looking around frantically when something on the tree caught her. Curiously, she pushed away the leaves that were covering it. Right then, Kidd gasped as she read the inscription:

_Sis and Kidd:_

_Together Forever…_

_~*~*~*~_

        "Kidd, this is where I first found you when you were just only four years old…"

_        The young Kidd looked down at the grassy ground. "Really…? Was I alone?"_

        "Yes, Kidd, you were. But I am glad that I have found you" A smirk started to from in her mouth. Let us put an inscription here. That way if you get lost and find this, you will know which way is home…"

~*~*~*~

        Kidd shook away that thought as a new feeling of hope went through her body. "I know…I know this place!" said Kidd excitedly.

        "What?" asked Serge, still concentrating on the Griffins. She stood up, blocking Serge's view.

        "Serge, I know this place! I know which way to go," said Kidd.

        Serge looked at her curiously, wondering why she is all excited. The aura reading went high from one of the Griffins and Serge grabbed Kidd. "Look out!" he cried, lying Kidd the ground with Serge on top of her. Right then, a Griffin just passed by them, missing them by miles.

        "You okay?" asked Serge, looking at her with concerns.

        "Yeah, I'm fine," said Kidd, blushing a pink hue on her cheeks. "Serge, I know which way is the exit."

        "Really? Which way?" said Serge, standing up carefully. Kidd turned to the engraving of the tree trunk, looking at it carefully.

        "We go that way!" said Kidd, pointing to the left direction. Serge grabbed Kidd's hand once again and ran to the left, his Masamune still within his grasp. Right behind them, more of those Griffins started to follow angrily.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        It seemed like forever as they ran to the left path of the forest, running aimlessly without a clue where they are going. However, Kidd, fortunately, knows where this path leads. Soon, the trees started to clear a path, bringing forth light on their bodies. Serge was glad that they were almost out of the forest. Yet, his mind was focused on the Griffins behind. He could still hear their annoying gawking and loud flapping rings. Serge increased his speed as he firmly held Kidd, running as fast his feet can carry.

        Within moments, they reached a clearing, were trees circled around the grass patch. The Griffins are still coming after them, and Serge was beginning to get paranoid. Serge suddenly stopped, clenching his fists in anger. Kidd looked up at him, seeing the annoyed face in his eyes. "Serge?"

        "I have enough from running. I have no other choice but to use Luminaire. Even though I need some strength when I use the Chrono Cross." He turned to Kidd. "Kidd, go to the safest clearing that's far away from my tech skill. Come back for me when the coast is clear."

        "But, Serge…"

        "Go! I don' t want to see you hurt," he said, targeting the Griffins. Reluctant to move, she finally obeyed and moved to a safe clearing, making note to have a safe distances to see Serge's tech skill. 

        Slowly, Serge concentrated on the chi energy, cupping his arms in front of him. Within minutes, the white light appeared, making the Griffins stop in their tracks, the white chi surrounding the whole clearing. Serge opened his and released the ball Chi of energy up to the sky. Once the energy covered the whole area of the circle, Serge felt himself lift off the ground, controlling its burst. Right then, Serge threw back his head and with one glow, it started to spread, destroying the evil that's within the circle.

        The light dimmed and Kidd knew from that point that it is clear. Coming out of her hiding place, she ran over to Serge, checking to see if he's all right. To her surprise, Kidd saw him all right, still full of energy. But, she wants to make sure.

        "…Serge, are you all right?" she asked.

        Serge turned to her and smiled. "I should ask the same thing to you," he said, his Masamune disappearing into the Chrono Cross.

        "I'm okay, thanks to you."

        "No, thanks to you, we couldn't have get out of that mess," said Serge. Kidd blushed at his statement as he looked around his surroundings. "You said that you know this place right?" Serge stopped in his tracks, absorbing the warmth through his body.

        "Yeah, this is the forest where Sis found me," said Kidd, looking up into the sky. 

        "What?" he asked incredulously. 

        "That's why I know this place very well. Sis would always bring me here and tell me about how she first encountered me in this forest alone. She said I just appeared outta nowhere and that's when she spotted me. The very tree we were hiding in was the very place she found me. I remember she etched inscriptions there just in case if I got lost. To know where I am and I would know the rest."

        Serge nodded his head, interested in her story. "Do you know which way to go?"

        "Yeah, this way," she said pointing to the left. "From here on, we go on straight." _"If we keep on going straight then…"_

        Serge slowly led the way, grabbing Kidd's hand gently on his own, heading to the direction that Kidd pointed out.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        It was a long walk, but it was worth it. As they walked along the clearing of the forest, Serge couldn't be more astonished about this place. Everything in this inner space of the forest is beautiful and magnificent. Water started to be heard near by, with a small little lake within it. Serge gratefully drank the cool water, relaxed that they found water just in time. There were no animals, however, as they kept heading left. None of the plants and trees is yellow or dead. The atmosphere looked alive, yet not quite alive without the animals lurking about. The only noise was the sound of the water behind them and their footsteps on the grass. 

        Kidd could feel that they are almost there. She couldn't help it, but shiver about that thought. Serge felt her shiver and stopped, looking into her eyes. "Are you cold?" he simply said.

        "Nah, I just got these cold chills about this place sometimes. It gets too quiet around here," said Kidd, still shivering. 

        "Why does it give you cold shivers?" asked Serge curiously.

        "Well…that is…" Kidd couldn't possibly tell him about it. She turned her look away from Serge, showing the sadness in them as she glared down. Serge knew from that point he shouldn't ask any more questions. He almost forgot that this was her homeland that left an emotional scar in her heart. Slowly, Serge drew her into a hug, warming her up from the cold imaginary shivers she just had. 

        "I'm sorry. I almost forgot that this is your home that you left behind sometime ago. I'm sorry for asking so many questions," he said.

        Kidd just sighed, nuzzling into his chest. "Don't worry about it. I knew you would be asking questions since you never been to this part of the world." She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Just like a child walking aimlessly through a land he doesn't know. I understand that. Don't worry, I forgive you." They stayed like that for a few minutes, tightening the little embrace inch by inch. Kidd kept on snuggling into Serge's chest, smelling the sea within him. 

        "_That smell always comforts me. He smells like the sea, even though he has been in Arni all his life,"_ thought Kidd. _"Yet…"_

        A vision of the strange man started to hug her in a tight embrace, showing how much he cared about the situation.

        "His hug seems so familiar and his scent is the same. It feels as if I was a child again to that time period." 

        Slowly, Serge removed himself from the hug, gently holding both of her small shoulders with both of his hands. "Come on, let's move on," said Serge, looking down at her with a smile. Kidd nodded, following Serge side by side.

        The trees started to decrease within the path. Kidd knew that they are almost there. It has been twenty minutes now, still walking along the grass path. Right then, they are climbing a steep hill. Serge didn't worry how steep it is. He wanted to continue to see what lies beneath this hill. 

        _"I can feel it. We're almost there," _thought Kidd as she was beginning to get nervous. Serge could see the steep hill is beginning to flatten, making him feel delighted that this steep hill will no longer be hard to climb. He kept on walking, Kidd's heart beat started to thump rapidly with every step. 

        Serge suddenly felt a frightened aura from behind. He could feel the heart beat beating rapidly. He turned around to Kidd, looking at her. Kidd looked up and stopped, staring deep into his deep blue eyes. "Kidd, are you okay?" he asked.

        "Y-yeah, of course. Why?" she asked nervously.

        "I can feel your heart beat. It's beating fast. Is there something that I don't know about?"   

        Kidd's eyes hid behind her bangs, bowing her head down low. "Y-you will see, mate. Once we get up there, you will understand."

        Serge cocked his head, feeling a bit confused with Kidd's words. Serge slowly continued to walk; Kidd's heart beat beating faster and faster as they move. The clock is ticking every second of their step, she could hear the ticking timing with her heartbeat. She was nervous of the sight she will see after this hill. A familiar oak tree came into view now, standing there on top of the hill. "_It's there…"_

        Serge stood on the flat surface of the hill, sighed in relief that there is no difficult steep hill about. He walked towards the other side of the hill. Kidd walked slowly behind, knowing that the thing she is nervous about is only a few feet away.

        Serge suddenly stopped at the edge of the hill, looking down at the land below. "D-D-Dokoira…?" said Serge, his voice full of shock. Kidd stood by him, looking away from the place before her.

        "…D-d-doko? This place, it couldn't be…?"

        *_An image of a burning house started to come, burning everything into debris. Serge saw himself looking down this terrible event with a young Kidd looking with him._

        Kidd sighed, looking into the debris place. "Serge…this is…my home. The very home I was raised for four years before that event happened."

        Serge couldn't believe his eyes. How did he end up being in this place without any hesitation about it? Then, he realized Kidd's knowledge about the forest. Of how she knew where to go and where it leads. Somehow, she was reluctant to tell her about her home just beyond this hill.

        Kidd slowly went in front of him, looking down at her used-to-be home. Serge stared at her, wondering what is going through her mind. "T-this is the very home in which Lynx destroyed in order to kidnap Sis. I-I don't know why…I just don't know why Lynx burned down our home." 

        Serge slowly went to the huge oak tree, looking down at the place. Everything that used to be there was burnt down to debris, only sot and remains of the house is still there, showing how big and nifty it was back then. 

        "I was part of the fire during the time when Sis was kidnapped. She was trying her best to protect me from those fire demons. She tried her best until Lynx phased in front of us, saying these strange words that fully explained the events that happened last year. I don't know what happened then. It's all blur. But when my vision came back, I was on a hill with this…young man standing beside the oak tree, looking down at my home with a sad-" Kidd looked at Serge, he, staring down into the house with sad eyes.

        _*The man stood beside the oak tree, looking down at the house with the looks of sad eyes. The crackle started to be heard from the fire as it destroyed the remains of the house._

_        Kidd shook her head from that thought and kept her eyes on Serge's form._

~Vision~

_        *A white aura started to surround the young man, seeing him phasing off into the face of the earth.  _"Always remember, Kidd, that you will never be alone. Even though you don't know my name…"__

_        "No…please…"_

_        *Flash*_

_        "…or you never seen my face," said the man._

_        *Flash*_

_        The aura started to surround the man. "…I'll always…"_

_        *Flash*_

_        Two white forms started to form behind his back as aura started to consume him. "…be your friend Kidd. No matter what…"_

~End of Vision~

        "C-can Serge…?" Kidd began, starring at Serge. Serge turned his gaze to Kidd, looking straight at her with sad eyes. Right then, they stared into each other's eyes, not breaking their long stare. "…be the one who rescued me?"

        Serge gave her a sad smile as she walked towards her, his deep ocean water eyes never leaving her light cerulean eyes. Kidd slightly widened her eyes as she noticed his movement. With one swift movement from his arms, he held Kidd in a tight, caring hug. 

        The smell of ocean once again smelt in Kidd's senses, feeling agape by this familiar hug and familiar position. Birds fluttered everywhere, as they hugged, not letting go of each other. Serge nuzzled into her hair, trying to comfort her with his hug. "Kidd, don't worry. This time, I won't leave you," he said.

        "_What does he mean by this time?"_ thought Kidd. Serge slowly released and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Kidd blushed as she felt his warm lips upon her cheek, feeling somehow content and calm about his movement. Serge moved away and looked into her eyes, seeing her shocked eyes. He gave her a smile, laughing in the inside to see her surprised expression.

        "I-I…uh…" muttered Kidd, still completely stupefied. Serge gave her a comforting hand, making her snap away from her fantasy.

        "Kidd, you must relieve your senses and face your fears. Your home before you is just a reminder of your scar," he began. "I can sense that you are still trapped within the border lines of your past. But, you must move on. If you're worried if you forget Lucca, if you were able to bind yourself from your past, just keep her in your heart by memory." Kidd looked up at Serge, seeing him staring down at the ruins before them. "I also have the same situation as you, remember? I thought if I forget the past, I would forget Chichiue. But then I realized if I keep his memory in my heart I wouldn't forget. You should do the same to your Aneue." 

        Kidd smiled a sad grin, nodding her head in agreement. "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for the advice, mate." Serge began to give a little chuckle. Kidd looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

        Serge turned and gave her a wide grin with his closed. "It's kind of strange when you think about. Even though we live in two completely different countries, we almost think the same." Serge continued his chuckle, making Kidd smiled and laugh with him.

        They mutually laughed for minutes, thinking about their differences and similarities. Kidd's laugh died within minutes and soon grabbed Serge's hand, leading him down the hill. "A-anone, where are we going?" he asked.

        "Down to the old house. I wanna see if there's anything left," said Kidd. Then, she realized something. "What does…A-none mean?" 

        Serge realized that thought as well, looking at Kidd in curiosity. "I think it means…'umm' or excuse me."

        "And what about Aneue and Chichiue?"

        "Big Sister and Father."

        "Where did you learn those words?"

        Serge shrugged. "I don't know."

        Kidd stepped into the shambled place. She looked around it, seeing the familiar structure of it. There was only an outline of it left and Kidd walked in to the peculiar circle. Serge followed her, hearing the dead leaves and burnt word below their walking feet. 

        "How long did it take for this place to go downhill?" asked Serge, kneeling down to see real old papers.

        "It didn't take that long. Everything burnt to the ground to nothin' the next day. I saw it all happened and the only thing left was this result." Kidd saw a huge object lying on there motionless. Kidd kneeled down and wiped the dirt off the thing. "Sis' talking robot. Gato. I remember this. This robot would always play with us whenever Sis is away to see Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle."

        Serge walked up to her, looking at the broken robot. He still can remember the last words of Gato before it sizzled out. Right behind the robot was a dusty frame on the floor. Serge walked to it, almost as if its mysterious cover hypnotized him. Kidd noticed this and stared at Serge. "What is it, mate?"

        Serge ignored her question and looked into the object on the floor. He slowly knelt down and picked it up, wiping away the dirty dust from its glass. Amazingly, the glass was not broken. Kidd walked up to him and looked down at the object. Within the object, three young adults with many children were in the picture. One of them was Kidd in the middle with one of the grown-ups holding her. This woman has short purple hair, with large glasses on her eyes. She wore a weird helmet all over head and wore a yellow scarf around her neck. _"This must be Lucca,"_ thought Serge. Next he looked at another woman next to Lucca. She wore a white Greek-like outfit with a tub-top like shirt. Around her neck, she wore a golden choker with golden armlets around her arm area. Her hair was blonde tied in a ponytail. Right next to the blonde girl was a man, wearing a turquoise kimono suit with an orange scarf around his neck. Around his forehead was a white bandana, holding his long spiky red hair. "_Spiky red hair?" _thought Serge. Suddenly, something shocking came to his mind as the vision of that picture blurred. 

        ~Vision~

        _A palace started to burn down as the city around it was burning down as well. Within the interior, a man with a katana in his hand stood in defense with a woman with her crossbow behind him. The man held his katana firmly, gazing into the predecessor before them._

_        "Ah, so you are the other two members who changed our future. And you are the ones who happen to know where the second key is."_

_        "What?" said the man, looking astonished. "What are you doing here, Demi-Human and what are you after?"_

_        "The first Chrono Trigger. In the near future, another Chrono Trigger will arise and wreck the freedom of humanity."_

_        *Flash*_

_        "Why is it so important to tell you about the keys?" asked the woman._

_        "Those keys will lead me to the Holy Land."_

_        *Flash*_

_        "You know…how do you know?"_

_        "Of course I know…that's because I read all the history books. I did my homework and now I should be rewarded for doing so…"_

_        *Flash*_

_        The man with the katana started to charge forward at the feline enemy, crying his battle cry._

_        "Too slow…!"_

_        *Flash*_

_        Before Serge knew, the man, the female, and the feline disappeared into thin air, leaving the whole palace place to burn._

        ~*~End of Vision~*~

        "Agh!" Serge screamed, stumbling back a few steps. Kidd was right there as she tried her best to stabilize his balance.

        "Serge, you okay?" she asked.

        "That…vision…" mumbled Serge, feeling his own sweat coming down his cheek. The wind started to blow gently through his body, making the sweat dry instantly. "That…vision I just saw…" repeated Serge, looking up into the sky. 

        "What vision?" she asked.

        "…It's telling me something about the past…something…" he closed his eyes, rethinking through the vision. "…something that is misunderstood for many years up until now. This person…I think he's calling…calling for release…calling for…"

        He looked at Kidd, his eyes showing half mad, half sad. "…dispel…release…"

        "What do you think it means?" asked Kidd.

        Serge shook his head. "But I know this person is calling me. I can't read where the aura is…but it feels like the aura…of the Chrono Trigger's spirit." Kidd looked at him with a questioning look. Chrono Trigger's spirit? Kidd repeated those last words.

        Out of nowhere, Serge turned around, sensing something coming towards them. Six multiple auras were read. Without any moment wasted, Serge stood in front of Kidd ready to protect her. 

        "Serge, Kidd!!" yelled a voice above the hill. Serge eased down, recognizing the voice instantly.

        Running towards them were Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Norris, Karsh, and Korcha, waving to them with relief. Serge and Kidd beamed as they saw that all of their friends are all right.

        "We're glad to see you guys again!" said Serge, giving Glenn a high-five, their usual greeting. "You actually survived those griffins.

        Glenn shrugged. "Orlha and I have thought of a way to fight those monsters other than fleeing our lives. We apparently worked together to defeat those Griffins."

        "Hehehe, yeah. We were a pretty good team back there. I would surly kick those monsters out the forest with both of us," said Orlha, clenching fists in a ready position.

        "Same with me and Leena," said Norris. "Instead, Leena was more like a decoy while I shot them before they even hit her."

        "Yeah, even though I was scared to death, it was sure fun," laughed Leena.

        "Well, at least you guys have worked together. Korcha hid behind those trees while I have to fight alone," said Karsh, glaring angrily at Korcha.

        "What did I do?!" retorted Korcha.

        "But they were easy to beat in my side."

        Serge sighed. "At least you guys got it easy. We were fleeing for our lives because there were too many of them. I used one my of tech. skills at the last part when we made to a clearing. Without Kidd, we wouldn't gotten out of there alive."

        Kidd was busy looking down at the picture, seeing her Sis in there. None of the friends noticed Kidd's actions. "By the way, how did you end up here?" asked Serge.

        "We followed markings on some trees, pointing us to that direction," said Glenn. "Whoever put it there, we should give them a big thanks." The six noticed about their surroundings. "By the way, what is this place?"

        "Anone…well…you see…" Serge stumbled, looking down at Kidd. Kidd met his gaze, giving an expression not to tell them. "It's just a place we found when went up that hill. We thought there would survivors living here," he lied. 

        Everyone just shrugged and left that subject behind. Serge smiled down at Kidd and winked, Kidd giving him a silent thank you. "Since we're all together, let's head Guardia," said Karsh, walking off.

        "Matte, Karsh," called Serge, making Karsh stop in his tracks.

        "What is it, Junior?" he asked.

        Serge narrowed his eyes, disgusted by the name. "We're not sure were is our location since we all scattered from that surprise attack. I need to get the Key's aura reading and get us back in track." 

        "All right, but hurry up," said Karsh, sitting down on the ground.

        Serge nodded and slowly closed his eyes. For a moment, silence provokes the whole group, waiting for Serge to open his eyes. With one flick of the aura reading, Serge opened his eyes quickly, looking north. At that spot, a little bridge was formed with a river flowing under it. Serge was surprised that the aura reading was actually strong. "It's close by," said Serge. "It's in that direction."

        Kidd slowly stood up and looked at that direction. "Guardia is close by. I could feel it," she said.

        "Well, then shall we go?" asked Glenn. With that said, the Chrono Gang started heading in that direction. Kidd stood in the same spot for a moment, looking down at the picture she is holding. She smiled, seeing that it is still in good condition after all these years.

        "This time, I'm taking this with me," she said removing the picture from the frame. Kidd slowly dropped the frame, holding the picture in place. "If only I knew what happened to you Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle." She gently held the picture to her chest, holding it with tears starting form.

        Few feet away from her, Serge stood there, watching her move. He smiled, seeing that she is beginning to keep everything in her past to her heart. He could feel a questioning thought running through her mind. She's thinking about the disappearance of Crono and Marle. "Many people said they have died, as Norris would explain. Yet, I got this feeling that they are still alive. But why do I have this feeling?" Serge said to himself.

        Kidd, tucking in the picture in her pouch, started to catch up when she noticed Serge looking up to the sky once more, deep in thought. An evil smirk started to form in her lips as she started to run to him.

        Serge was coming from the real world when a huge weight started to burden his shoulder. Looking behind, he saw Kidd, wrapping her arms around Serge's neck, smiling happily.

        "All right, what's this all about?" asked Serge, looking at her curiously.

        "Can I have a piggy back ride until we cross the bridge?" asked Kidd, pleading like a child. "Please?"

        Serge sweat dropped. "But aren't you too heavy and too old for this?" 

        Kidd shook her head. "Come on Serge."

        Serge groaned. "But Kidd-"

        Kidd once again has a smirk forming on her lips. "This is MY house. And I want YOU to carry me! SO no buts!!!"

        Serge was stumped in that point and he couldn't think of another rebound. Finally, Serge gave in, even though he is just pretended to refuse before. "Okay, okay." Kidd smiled as she wrapped her legs on the sides of his body. Ringing his arms around Kidd's leg, they started to catch up with the rest. Serge didn't complain on the way there since Kidd's weight was actually light. Kidd hung on to Serge, whiffing in his aroma of the ocean. She really loved that smell.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

           Serge stepped upon the grassy plains of the field, just finished crossing the bridge. Kidd, by then, was off of Serge's back and now is walking along side him. The path they are going through now leads to a land that is too far from here. Because of Serge's aura reading, they were coming near. 

        Kidd could feel the nervousness rising in her veins, increasing with every step she makes. Her heart quickened once again, feeling her breath becoming uneven. Behind them, their friends walked behind, not saying a word to each other at the moment. From this point, the situation at hand is important. This is no longer a playtime. This is serious time. Serge concentrated on the whereabouts of any other energy coming from on other sides. So far, none was read.

        Any minute, the Chrono Gang would be near the place. The place Kidd didn't want to see any more of the horrors, the loneliness, the quietness within. 

        The grass of their walking feet were the only sounds that are made in the land, except the sounds of lapping waves of the ocean. Serge could feel the cold wind rising, insinuating that this kind of wind is not the warm wind he will always feel. He could feel the swift loneliness and the swift coldness within that very wind. He knew that it was sign about something up ahead. 

        Glenn walked along the dirtied path, watching the clouds drift by. Yet, the clouds in this area seem so ominous that it gives Glenn the shivers. Never in his life did he see clouds that look so dark, gloomy, and evil. Another sign of nature like the wind. Glenn prepared himself by telling himself to go with the flow of fighting like a flowing river. Those words were his big brothers. He admired those words as it rang through his mind. 

        Kidd stopped in her tracks as she saw a sign up ahead. She was the only who noticed the sign. The young radical dreamer knew what the sign is going to say. Below that very sign, dirtied paths started to cross each other, each leading to different ways like the areas of a directional sign. 

        "Kidd, you okay?" asked Orlha, tapping her shoulder.

        "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she lied. But deep inside, she is nervous of seeing the kingdom that she tried not think about so many years ago,

        Serge stopped in his tracks to see two paths leading to different ways. He was about to walk when something huge and tall caught in his mind. Everyone noticed this and stopped right were he is. Serge could feel his breath becoming reckless as he turned his to stare at his right. Within that point, Serge widened his eyes.

        Glenn, Orlha, Norris, Korcha, Leena, and Karsh noticed his gaze and mimicked his move. Right then, like Serge, they were also stupefied by the scenery right in front of them.

        Kidd looked as well beside Serge, not surprised at all of the scenery. "There it is…" she said silently.

        Within the right dirtied path, there lies the Kingdom Guardia; the once prosperous kingdom that reigned for so many years on Zenan since centuries ago. It was a beautiful place back in those days of its liveliness with bustling people busy in the streets working, selling, or buying. The buildings were all shaded the color of red and light brown with mixtures of blue and orange. Plants used to hung all over the little village with boats to transport people anywhere they desired. This was the first place in which Demi-Humans and humans lived in harmony.

        Now, as Serge gaze into that Kingdom, it is full quietness with no signs of life anywhere. There was no liveliness within the kingdom. No heart, no soul in each dead plant and color of the buildings. All were ruined down to debris. There were no emotions within the kingdom. None of it seems so alive anymore.

        "This must be…" began Glenn, walking up a bit to see a better view.

        "Yeah, this Guardia. The very kingdom that has been deserted for many years after the tragic downfall," said Kidd. "The kingdom used to be so beautiful when I last saw this place. It was with full of life with so many people around. Yet, now, all I see is nothing but the sadness, the heartache, and the hurt of this kingdom. Everything that people have accomplished is all gone."

        Serge slowly walked along the dirtied path, looking into the town with trance, half-dilated eyes. "Guardia…" Serge began as he stopped, a few feet away from his gang. "This…place…" He slowly closed his eyes to image a certain place that exactly portrays the tone of this kingdom. "Looks almost like the future of this whole world. This is how it would like it if Lynx takes over this world. Like he did with Guardia. Leaving every single creature back to nothingness."

        "You can't be serious?" asked Karsh, not believing this.

        "Karsh, it's true. No matter what, you have to believe it." Serge pointed his finger at the village, angrily. "This is the work of Lynx, the so-called Fate who took away Chichiue's body. The very feline who destroyed this peaceful land! I don't know why Lynx destroyed it, but I will find out soon enough! This is why I am going to stop Lynx once and for all! First he destroyed the homes of many innocent people. Then he destroyed a huge kingdom to nothing but rubble. Now, he's after the whole world, wanting his damn idea to come true." The wind started to come vigorously when Serge spoke up. "This is his work. With those minions around with two of them as one of Kidd's friends in the past, they are the main sparks of leading this world to destruction just to search for the keys to the Holy Land."

        The Chrono gang was quite surprised with Serge's out bursting words. None ever heard him spoke vigorously with words put into motion. His fist started to clench, trembling in anger. 

        Kidd laid a gentle hand on Serge's shoulder. "Serge, relax. Don't get yer emotions up too high. I know that Guardia is like the vision of the future you saw. I could never forgive that damn bastard for what he done. I wanted revenge on him for so many years for destroying Guardia, for destroying my home. He even created an emotional scar right on me heart. You as well with your father in yer heart."

        Serge still trembled in rage, feeling his fighting spirit rising rapidly. Kidd sighed, trying as much as she can to calm him down. Yet in that brief moment, Kidd noticed something moving behind his back, seeing two bumps coming out slightly and coming in again through his vest and black shirt. _"What was that?" thought Kidd as his back started to calm down. Serge looked at Kidd, seeing the determination in her eyes. Then, he turned to his friends. "Now, up to this point, this your decision. Are you coming with me to stop Lynx once and for all or are you going back home and do nothing?" he asked, looking sternly at them._

        Each of them looked at each other, seeing the confusion in their eyes. The only one that is not confused is Glenn, seeing through the situation. He walked up to Serge and patted his shoulder. "I am with you all the way, my friend," he said, eager potential in his eyes.

        Serge, Glenn, and Kidd looked at the other five friends, waiting for their decision. Norris stepped up, nodding his head. Next, Karsh came, smiling as well and nodding his head. Orlha, of course, gladly came in, interested in this new adventure. Leena joined as well, smiling. Everyone looked at Korcha, seeing the confusion in his eyes.

        Korcha stepped up and smiled. Serge smiled, seeing that everyone is in. He turned to Kidd, smiling down at her. "Kidd, now that you are back home, you will no longer be alone to find out its mysterious. We're with you all the way," said Serge. Kidd smiled, relief spreading through her body.

        Serge knelt beside Kidd's ear, whispering into it. "If things get tough, Kidd, I promise that I'll protect. Through thick or water, I will protect you…no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." Kidd blushed at his sudden words. He just smiled and turned to Guardia before them.

        "All right, let's move!" he ordered as he began running towards Guardia along with his friends tagging along. From this point on, there is no turning back.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 15 – No turning back…

~*~*~*~

        *Next time, on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare, Journey to Guardia Saga Chapter 3

 Kidd: I always used to go here with Sis for a visit to Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle.

*Shows Chrono Gang looking at Guardia ruins with Serge and Kidd in front…

Serge: It's not in here…

        *Shows Serge using the Chrono Cross…

Ookami: It's in here. Under Nadia's bell…

        *Shows Ookami and Gwena holding a male with spiky red hair and female with blonde ponytail hair in captivity.

Kidd: It's you…! It's you guys!

Ookami: It's nice to see you again Kiddo…

Mystery man with red hair: Kidd, you're still alive? 

        *Shows Serge glaring angrily at the two…

Gwena: It couldn't be…? It's Serge…still looking the same as three years ago…"

Mystery woman with blonde hair: Serge…? The second Chrono Trigger…?

        *Shows Serge wiping his Masamune out

Serge: If you want the keys so badly… you have to get passed me first…!

     Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…

                          Journey to Guardia Saga Chp.3

Chapter 16 – Guardia Ruins…Misunderstandings collide…Secrets revealed…

        *Phew, my poor fingers. And yet another long chapter. I am being evil to you guys am I? I guess this saga will have three to four chapters more.  But I think I did pretty well. Well tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW!! I am now working on the next chapter and I am almost done with it too. If I get more reviews, then I will put it up sooner than you think. Thank you all for the reviews, once again. 


	18. Guardia RuinsMisunderstandings ColliedSe...

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

                        Journey to Guardia Saga Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross is not mine so don't even think about sue me! 

        *Hello again and welcome to another long chapter 3 of the Guardia Saga addition. If you are wondering about this, I thought I could finish the Guardia expedition in one chapter, but I guess not due to the fact that it is waayyy tooo long! So I split it up to different chapters, making it the Guardia Saga. Well, anywayz, thank you all for the reviews! I am really happy to see that everyone likes my story. So here is I know some of you want to see a romance going on with Serge and Kidd, but just bare with me. Pretty soon, it will come, at least a few chapters away, but don't worry. Anyways, hope you enjoy the third chapter and please review! Hope all you guys enjoy it!!! IF ya have any questions, please feel free to e-mail at LilAznKuti@mail.dpinoyweb.com ^_^ (sorry if there is some mistakes in grammar. Too lazy to revise…'cuz of SAT 9 testing… o_O)

~*~*~*~*~

        Sounds of cobble pebbles and dirt started to be heard within the path to Guardia Palace, the main source of Guardia's true prosperity. A forest once laid before Guardia, but now that the kingdom is forever deserted, the trees grew withered and leaves never once grew there again. The only remains are branches that look like skeletons of the non-living. The bushes are as well the same ranks of the tree branches, yet more disgusting and acrid as ever. 

        A footstep suddenly snapped from near, creating an echo through the quiet and apathy forest. Serge looked around his surroundings, completely alert as he slowly walked amid precaution with his seven companions trailing behind, mimicking his very movements. His deep blue eyes soon met a pathway clearing just up ahead. He turned to Kidd, giving her a questioning look.

        Kidd, right behind him, saw his look of curiosity and smiled. "That path leads to Guardia Palace. Don't worry, that's the only path that will lead us to it. Can you feel the presence of the Key Sphere?" she asked, staring directly at the path.

        Serge closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "Hai, the aura still feels strong." With that said, the group moved on, with no disturbance of any weird creature beyond the dead plants of the forest.

        It has passed seven minutes now, and Serge and his friends are close to the palace. Serge could feel the aura strengthen every perspective he moves, coming closer, closer to his goal item, Key Sphere of Hope. Within decades of minutes and sounds of endless grass crunches, Serge suddenly stopped, stepping onto the cobblestones of a cement stairway.

        Within that stare he looked, there stood Guardia Palace, a huge structure and memorial place of Guardia for all times. Its prosperity has now died like the village down below, as though this was the main power circuit to keep the kingdom alive. 

        Serge looked up more to see the huge tower of the palace in the middle. Within that space, he closed his eyes to match the golden emblem's second etched picture. He opened his eyes and smiled with relief. "The picture matches with this. This is the place of its location," he said. Kidd stood by him as they both gazed into the spiritless palace. Serge looked down at the young Radical Dreamer, signaling a nod. "Come on, let's go…"

~*~*~*~

Chapter 16 – Guardia Ruins…Misunderstandings collide…Past Revealed…

~*~*~*~  

        With Serge's signal, the gang has started to walk up the cobble stairs to the gigantic, impervious doors. Glenn pushed the door as much as he can, but to no avail. "This is no good. The door cannot budge," he said, wiping the sweat out of his brow.

        Serge stepped up next, looking at the door that is tightly shut. Soon, Serge noticed something about the castle. Unlike the village before it, Guardia Palace seems to be intact. Well, at least most parts of it. Yet, somehow, the lower part of the castle seems to be intact and well. Serge cocked his head, thinking through those questioning thoughts. "_But how? It almost seems like it is…never been touch," he thought._

        He started to put his gloved palms on the huge door, feeling its cold surface. "If I want answers, I have to look for answers," he said to himself silently. Serge began to push on the impervious door, using all his strength to open it.

        "What are you doing Serge?" asked Glenn.

        "You can't open it with just your bare hands," said Leena. "Come on, stop being a show-off."

        Serge ignored their voices as he on kept pushing. With one heave of his right foot, the door slowly opened, giving in to Serge's unexplainable strength. With one heave of both of his arms, Serge pushed the doors vigorously. The huge two doors parted and banged right into the sidewalls. Serge heaved a sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned to the others, smiling. "Come on, let's go in."

        His companions looked at him with surprise eyes, blinking unconsciously. Serge narrowed his eyes with a confused frown; sweat dropping. "What are you guys gawking about?"

        "Um…nothing, nothing. Please continue," said Glenn, waving an arm. _"I'm just surprised that Serge actually opened the door with his own hands."_

        At the lead, Serge led the group inside the dark palace. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The Chrono Cross around Serge's neck started to glow, giving a bright blue, yet dim light for the gang to continue their walk along the dark corridors. The decorations around the place was nothing more than mere shambles of statues of chipped lion statue pieces and rusted steel from the armor knight statue, looking as if it were melted. Within the walls, the tapestries were nothing more than burnt paper burned through the middle of it. The colors are completely dull due the conditions and temperature of the castle.  

        "This castle must have been deserted for so many years. Look how dingy it is," said Leena, looking completely disgusted by the look of the palace.

        "Don't say such things about me home, Leena," said Kidd. "After all, it has gone through a major downfall."

        "I forgot, I'm sorry, Kidd."

        "Yer forgiven."

        Serge stopped in the dull red carpet to find another door in front of them, with leading stairs in front of it. Serge looked to his left to see a corridor leading to one room. The other side was the same too. Serge looked in the middle to see a crest of two dragons hanging above, dulled gold and still in good condition. "This must be the throne room," he said.

        Kidd nodded her head. "That's right, mate. This is where the audiences are held between Aunt Marle and Uncle Crono," said Kidd. Kidd smiled as pleasant memories started to fill her mind. "I remember back then that I would always go here with Sis for a visit to Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle. They would always play with me and invite me for dinner all the time with me buds around." Kidd turned to her friends. "Do you wanna see?"

        Everyone nodded as they followed Kidd. Pushing the light doors that are surprisingly easy to open, they all went in, walking along a long corridor to a fleet of small stair steps. Right above a platform pavement, two huge decorated chairs stood in its place, still in good and mint condition, even though it was with full of dust. Unlike the other rooms before this, this room is the only room that only looks intact.

        Serge cocked his head once again, wondering the features of the mint conditioned throne room.

        *_The man with the katana started to lunge forward at his feline enemy, crying out a war cry._

_        The feline smirked and waited for him to come._

_        *Flash*_

_        Both were gone in the blink of an eye. Behind the doors was a heated place, burning to debris._

        Serge was brought back to reality, panting uncontrollably as he gazed into the throne room. "The very place is the same as I have seen that vision. What is it telling me?" he said silently, looking for any signs of any fragments or any clues. Right there, a sign was found. Before Serge's feet was a katana lying on the floor, with its rainbow blade still glinting brightly. Serge kneeled to it and picked its handle up. Surprisingly, it didn't crack in his grasp. 

        "That's…" Kidd kneeled down with Serge, touching the handle of the katana. "That's Uncle Crono's sword."

        "What?" said Serge, averting to Kidd's eye astonished.

        "Uncle Crono always have this with him, even outside the palace. But, why? Why is it still here?" 

        Serge inspected the blade carefully. "_Strange, there's no blood imprints on the handle nor the rainbow blade,"_ thought Serge. He held the katana above his head. "_Could the vision tell me that the deaths of Crono and Marle are nothing more than lies? Could they still be alive?"_ A smile started to form in his lips, solving one puzzle with a few more to go. He observed the floor once again to find a scabbard tied to a brown belt, still in good condition. Serge's smile widens. Slowly, he sheathed the Rainbow Katana in its proper place and slowly cross-tied the belt around his waist like Glenn's with his Einlanzers.

        "Why are taking that Serge?" asked Karsh. "I wouldn't mind taking that off your hands."

        Serge just simply smiled. "No. Otherwise, the owner would be displeased if it's in another person's hands."

        Kidd looked at him curiously, wondering what is Serge is trying to point out. Slowly, he turned to the group. "All right, now let's find that key," said Serge, closing his eyes once more. "It's there, down the halls, to the…right."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge was walking down the halls of a very long staircase, feeling his legs beginning to tire. Within his waist, the Katana was still on his back. Right behind, Kidd grasped his shoulder, using him as guide down the dark halls. "If only there were torches, I would see-"

        Kidd's eyes caught something that is recognizable in one of the rooms. Suddenly, she knew where this stair rail leads. "Serge let me lead. I know where this leads to," she said, grasping his arm. Serge turned and nodded. Pressing his back against the wall, he let Kidd pass, her pace quickening as she ran down the fleeting stairs. "Kidd, wait!" he yelled, running after her. Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Korcha, Norris, and Karsh mimicked the two's move as they followed.

        Kidd soon turned around the corner to the end of the stairs, halting in front. Serge didn't watch where he was going and accidentally bumped into Kidd, making both of them fall.

        "Hey, what is-" Glenn didn't know where he was going and tripped over Serge's laying body, dropping right on the other ground beside him. Along the line, Orlha tripped, then Norris. Then Leena, then Korcha. Karsh was the one who stopped in his tracks as he laughed hilariously at his friends.

        "Sorry Kidd. You surprised me," said Serge, lying on top of Kidd.

        Kidd blushed rapidly, feeling his warm body on top of hers. Kidd was suddenly washed over with content, but realized the situation. "T-that's all right, mate. But, will ya please get offa me? Yer squishing me like a bug," said Kidd, her feelings didn't want him off.

        Serge slowly got to his feet, helping Kidd onto her feet. He looked at Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Norris, Korcha stalked on top of each other, giving a chuckle to Glenn who happened to be real squashed due to the heavy load burdened upon him. 

        Karsh still laughed as he fell, grasping his stomach. "Hahaha! You guys are such idiots sometimes!" he said, in between laughs. Orlha got angry quickly and punched him to the wall.

        "You idiot! That's not funny! You're the one who should feel like an idiot since you are the only one standing, Mr. Safety person!" she retorted, a stress mark forming on her forehead. 

        Karsh mourned in pain, with swirls forming his eyes. "Ohh…I see little birdies around my head."

        Serge sighed, his laugh dying down. "Come on, you guys. This is no time for games." He turned to Kidd. "So, what is this place?"

        Kidd smiled. "This is the royal treasure area. I'm not sure what's in here, but I know for sure that this place is where I hide when I play Hide and Seek with me buds back then. But I never really noticed about the insides of it."

        Serge had a sudden rage of aura readings through his head, seeing two different colors in his mind. Serge couldn't believe the thought at the very moment. Two aura readings? He only felt one back up in the outside. How can that be possible? The Chrono Cross started to resonate brightly in the halls, making everyone's eyes avert to its resonating light. Serge slowly cupped it in his arms, sensing the difference in the aura readings. He slowly walked, feeling the Chrono Cross' powers leading it to the auras. Dowsing is what he called it. A magical experience he gained to predict where the aura senses is leading him to. Serge turned to the left, feeling the aura that matches its strong energy. Once he was in front of that door, Serge looked at the Chrono Cross, seeing that it is not resonating rapidly.

        "I-it's…it's not here. The Key Sphere is not here," said Serge, a note of surprise in his voice.

~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere in the outskirts of Guardia…

        Two forms appeared from the dirtied path, looking at the Kingdom Guardia. "Hehehe, so this is Guardia," said the male. "Gwena, what do you think?"

        Gwena came beside Ookami, looking at the village. "Heh, this is the place all right. Funny, I thought this place would look more stunning. But I guess Lynx's statement is true. The kingdom is nothing more than rubble."

        "How dare you say such things!" said a voice from behind. Gwena and Ookami turned to look at that source and smiled evilly. 

        "What you say, prisoner?" asked Gwena.

        The female with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail glowered at Gwena and Ookami with angry eyes, loathing for their cruel rebuke. Her arms were cuffed in metal chains. 

        "Don't make fun of her country, Gwena," said Ookami sarcastically. "Or she might kill you with her chains of death." Both of them laughed, making the innocent woman glower them even more.

        "We led you to this place! So don't criticize it, you over-grown bastards!" yelled another voice, the voice masculine. Coming up beside the female, a man with spiky red hair looked at them angrily, clenching his confined fists.

        "All right, all right. We will stop," said Ookami. "Now, tell us where is the key located?"

        The female and male looked at each other.

        "Is there any hope?"

        "Don't give up, we'll find a way soon."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "What do you mean its not here?" retorted Korcha with surprise. "I thought you said it was here?"

        Serge shook his head. "No, I now read two auras. One that leads to this area, and other leading to…" Serge turned to the south, suddenly the Chrono Cross resonating rapidly. Serge gasped as the Chrono Cross glowed right in front of his face, pointing to a door in the south, colored in white and gold. Right on the door, a male winged person was etched in the door, in a praying posture. Serge slowly walked to that door, walking hypnotizing as he followed the Chrono Cross' powers. Kidd and the others just looked at him as he came upon the door, looking at the strange writing.

        "Within this door, the person whom possess the Chrono Cross lays the Key Sphere of Hope. The exact hope of the ancient ones who wants to protect the whole world as much as they can. Their dreams, their visions, their prayers have been answered, and they wield the ability needed for the world's safety. The key rests in this place, as it is a similar concept of the hopes of Guardia, a prosperous land full of parallel hope that is never given up," Serge read. The word disappeared and was replace with three words. 

        "Ichidou -Donna-Kojin," said Serge out loud. 

        "The door? It is not opening," said Glenn, coming up behind.

        "Why isn't it opening?" asked Orlha.

        Serge inspected the designs, seeing something under it. A hand print model was on it, saying the words, "Blood of the Ancient." Understanding immediately what it means, Serge took off his right glove, showing his bare tanned fingers. He flexed them, feeling the cool atmosphere filling in his warm hand. "Kidd, let me see your dagger," said Serge.

        "Sure, what for?" she asked, handing him her dagger. As soon as he grabbed the handle, he cute himself right in the middle of his palm, blood slowly sipping in the open gash. Kidd backed off, seeing Serge's expression surprisingly calm. "Serge…"

        He carefully gave Kidd's dagger to her, being sure to wipe his blood. Slowly, he pressed his hand in the imprint, pushing it lightly.

        The imprint of the hand started to glow rapidly, reading in Serge's blood. The glow died soon afterwards, analyzing the new data within. Serge removed his hand and looked at the cut. When he looked at it, no cut or blood appeared in his palm. His hand healed right away for some strange reason. Smiling, he grabbed for his brown glove and put it back on his tanned right hand.

        At that moment, the door slowly opened in front the gang, hearing its opening rumble echo through the halls. Serge inspected the area within to see the Key Sphere of Hope right on a silver altar, beaming brightly with the mixed colors of pink, yellow, and orange. Serge slowly walked in, with the others right before him.

        At the moment he entered, he could feel the warmth within the key, relieved that it was here all along. Serge slowly stepped into the alter and started to cup his hands, concentrating on the Chrono Cross to bind. 

        "Why does this door need the imprint of your hand Serge?" asked Norris, starring in awe as the Chrono Cross began to combine in the aura of the Key Sphere of Hope.

        "I'm not really sure. I just know somehow knew at that moment and I knew what to do." The Key Sphere of Hope now binds in with Serge and the Chrono Cross, feeling the warmth subsiding in his body. He opened his deep blue eyes and smiled. He imaged the Golden Emblem's second picture disappearing. Two more to go for the key spheres.

        Serge turned to his friends, looking directly to them with a smile. The Rainbow Katana was still around his waist, Serge walking up to them with its metal sound clattering inside the scabbard. "Let's head back," said Glenn, to the entrance door.

        Right then, before Glenn ever got near it, the door suddenly slammed in front of him, surprising his eagerness. Glenn ran to the closed down, banging on the stone doors to open. "For goodness sake, it won't open! How come it closed on us since this is the only way to get in?" he said angrily, banging on the doors with rage.

        "Glenn, calm down," said Orlha, trying to pacify the Dragoon Knight.

        The group looked at each other with frantic eyes. Will they be stuck here forever? Serge shook his head, reassuring them that they will not be stuck here for life. Norris, other than the fact that he is worried, just had a sudden idea come through his mind.

        "I have been through these kind of situations before. If there is only one way in, there always should be hidden around here. Serge, why do you think this place would close its doors upon us? You have been in the temple near Zeal, correct?"

        Serge nodded his head. "Something about this is strange," said Serge. He turned to Kidd. "Kidd, when you were young, did you ever see a place like this?" 

        Kidd thought for a moment, putting a finger on her chin. Her eyes lighten up. "Yeah, but…back then, me and me buds were seeing these people digging up this place up," said Kidd.

        Serge knew that something was going on. No one really gone in here due to that fact it was never open. Serge thought through his mind and came out with one solution. "This temple must have another entrance to this other than that over there. Somehow, this place was supposed to be kept secret from outsiders to retrieve the secrets of the sphere. I guess something about the Holy Land is something must be kept. Something about that place is the key purpose Lynx wants to gain. But why would he want the Key Spheres?"

        Serge saw something through the rocky walls of the south side of the cave-like temple. He turned to that direction to see another door imprinted there. He slowly strides over there, looking at the door with curiosity.

        "Serge? What's the matter?" asked Leena, coming up to him.

        Serge slowly touched the obscure door. With one touch of his hand, the door suddenly glowed, sliding upwards to show a case of stairways leading up. The Chrono Gang, except Serge, was all surprised and relieved that there is exit here after all without a hesitation to look around.

        "I wonder this leads to?" wondered Kidd as she followed behind Serge up the long fleet of stairs. Once the whole group has all got on the stairs, the door behind them suddenly closed, leaving them in a dark room. Serge looked forward with admiration. "There's no turning back. Whatever this path leads, it will lead us there." He started to move his feet up and up the stairs

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Ten to fifteen minutes have passed and Serge and his friends still climbed the long stairs. Only Serge, Glenn, Karsh, and Norris were the ones who did not get tired from walking that fleet of stairs. Behind, he could hear the women panting uncontrollably with their feet wearing down.

        Serge stopped in his tracks to see a light up ahead. He turned to the others and pointed to the light with one finger. Newfound energy was found in the women's conscience as they ran towards the light up ahead.

        "Am I glad to see light again!" said Orlha with a sigh through the process. Serge stopped right above the source of the light, seeing that it is blocked and there is no way to open it.

        "Ah, man, now what?" asked Karsh, completely disappointed of this situation.

        Serge examined the dark tops carefully, looking at one end to the other. Serge soon caught his vision on a little hard hanging ball in the middle. Within that point, Serge saw a little door opening, leaving some trails of its crack. Serge smiled and slowly touched that very wall, feeling a cold and gold metal feeling. With one push, light started to consume the dark room, Serge coming out of it first.

        Within that moment, the scenery before him dumbfounded Serge. Kidd came out and saw the wondering glances of the Chrono Trigger looking out into space. She looked at his direction. With sound, Kidd gasped at the familiar scene.

        In front of them was a ruined place crumbled down to nothing but leftover rumble. Within that rumble is Leene Square, the very place of times of ceremonial times. Kidd sank to her knees, seeing the place in shambles.

        "L-Leene Square," Kidd muttered, her eyes in widen surprised. Serge looked down at her and kneeled with Kidd, taking in the breathtaking scene before them.

        "Kidd, you know this place?" he asked, looking at broken and rusted priceless on the floor.

        "Yeah, this is Leene Square. A place where people go and play around, having parties or trading goods and food for the public; with children playing around this very bell. Sis would always bring me here and tell me stories about the famous Millennial Fair that is a tradition in Guardia. But, I never expected to see this place in shambles," explained Kidd, her face suddenly turning pale.

        Serge stood on his two feet, glaring behind him. Right there, Nadia's bell stood, down on the cement cobble grounds of the Leene Square ruins. Serge closed his eyes to remember that particular scene he saw in his line of vision. On the bell, Serge began to read the inscriptions. 

"A.D. 1000 

_Nadia's Bell_

_May our prayers for peace_

_Ring on for eternity..._

        "The hopes of the realm of these people for peace within our world. Probably that's why the Key Sphere of Hope came to this land and hid itself inside the palace," said Serge. Stepping beside the two, Glenn, Orlha, Norris, Leena, Korcha, and Karsh glanced at Leene Square, asking pointless questions of how this place fell so suddenly. Kidd slowly got to her feet, looking at the place with bittersweet sadness. 

        "I never…expected this place to fall."

        Serge laid a comforting hand on Kidd, making her look up into his deep blue eyes. "Whatever happens, it happens Kidd. Lynx wanted to destroy everything in his path and this whole place shows that he's not joking. If only…we can find some way to restore Guardia to its natural beauty," he said. "The people's hopes around here did not answer because of Lynx disrupting their prayers."

        "Serge…if you died back then, what would of happened to me in the future?" Kidd asked, changing the subject. He looked into her eyes, seeing the look of desperate needs. Serge sighed, looking up to the pale sky.

        "If only I knew, Kidd. If only I knew. That is one mystery I didn't find out," he said. "Come on, let's go back to Porre. Our journey here is done."

        With that said, Serge turned to the group, giving a signal that it is time to move out. Everyone nodded sadly as they followed Serge and Kidd to the exit.

~*~*~*~

        Somewhere on the path towards Leene Square, four lone figures started to walk up to the ruined place. A sinister laugh started to form among the group, hardly waiting for the next thing they will see. There is no stopping them from their purpose at hand and the mystified item.

~*~*~*~

        Serge suddenly stopped in his tracks, stopping right on top of the stairs. Kidd looked at him, seeing the alarm within his eyes. His heartbeat started to come in beat with time's seconds as he felt unconscious sweat sweeping over his brow.

        "Serge?" everyone said in unison.

        Serge clenched his fist as a shot of aura reading started to consume his mind. He stumbled back, feeling the sudden multiple energy coming to him so rapidly. "Serge, what's going on?" asked Kidd.

        With no time to waste, Serge leaped off the stairs to the ground, growing into his fighting stance. He glared behind him, Kidd, Orlha, Glenn, and Norris jumping down the stairs beside him, poised in stance as well. "Someone's coming. Four of them at least," said Serge.

        "Who are the four?" asked Glenn.

        Four specks started to form on the other side of the area, Serge instantly knew who it is. 

        Kidd squinted her eyes to see the familiar faces of her two traitor friends. She growled in anger. The nerve of them to let Kidd see their dirty faces here once more.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Hehehe, it's here. It's under Nadia's Bell," Ookami said with a smirk forming in his mouth.

        "At last, we found the key before our competitors ever came here," said Gwena, laughing uncontrollably.

        The man with spike hair, who was still confined, can see 6 to 8 figures up ahead. He smirked. "Maybe you do have an obstacle ahead of you, Gwena. Look over there."

        Gwena, looking incredulously at the man, whipped her head to the very front. Her eyes widen in horror rage as she saw 8 young people all ready there. "Damn it! Ookami, it looks like we have company!" she retorted, stopping in her tracks as she held the chains of the female with blonde ponytail hair.

        "What the hell is this?" said Ookami. "Who are they?"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge could see them clearly now, narrowing his eyes with rage. He slowly walked over there, showing the bravery he has bestowed upon himself. "Serge, where are you going?" asked Leena.

        "There's only one way to settle the score. That is to take action first. I want to see the two unidentified people they have there. It looks like they used those two for finding the key," said Serge.

        "But you're not going alone!" said Kidd, hinting a promise they made.

        Serge smirked. "Of course not. I would never forget our promise," he said, continuing his rather slow pace.

        "And all of us will back you up," said Glenn, putting his gloved hand on both of his two Einlanzers. "Right, Karsh, Norris, Orlha, Leena, and Korcha?"

        "Right," everyone said in unison, prepared for anything to come. All of Serge's comrades are specially excited about this. This exactly portrays the events that happened last year. Fighting together like old times. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge and Kidd walked side by side as they slowly approached the four figures ahead. Serge stopped in his tracks and stood there, facing his adversaries. His eyes narrowed down to the pulp, glaring at them with complete rage.

        Ookami and Gwena managed to see Serge's angry face from afar, closely inspecting him with their unaided eyes. Ookami smirked. "Well, well, if it ain't the man who yelled at us in the bar. Fancy meeting you here," he said.

        Serge clenched his hands, balling them into fists. The anger started to rose, the thought of them working for Lynx and the traitors of Kidd. The winds started to increase as Serge's anger started to rise up little by little. By then, Kidd stood by Serge, facing the two once called friends. She too narrowed her eyes. "It's you…! It's you guys!" retorted Kidd, clenching her fists.

        Ookami and Gwena at that very moment were surprised to see Kidd here with the man from the bar. Ookami smirked his evil grin, glaring at Kidd's curved body from head to foot. He started to give a low chuckle. "Hehehe…it's nice to see you too, Kiddo. I didn't expect to see you here back at your home," he said.

        Serge's anger started to increase more.

        "Whatever, you jackass. I never expected ta see yer traitor little face around here. Especially you, Gwena!" retorted Kidd, tightening her hold within her grasp. "I thought years ago that you were a good friend. And I see that you showed yer true colors."

        Gwena pouted, giving a little mad mourn. "Whatever, rat girl. Remember, once we see your face again, you would be considered as our enemy," stated Gwena.

        Kidd folded her arms around her chest angrily. "Do you think I'm stupid or somethin'. Course I know what you said four years ago!" yelled Kidd.

        Serge watched as the two women started to argue at each other. Ookami and Gwena don't even recognize him after just three years, even though he surfed through time back in Kidd's past, the future should be altered a bit. He could feel his rage coming to its peak as he watched Kidd and Gwena, fighting like little girls. Ookami soon joined the fight, backing up Gwena.

        "Will shut your stupid complaining, rat girl?! I'm tired of hearing your stupid squeaky voice in my ear!" yelled Ookami.

        "Why don't you? I won't obey orders from the likes of you! Yer no longer me leader and yer not me mother!" yelled back Kidd.

        The used-to-be friend's voice started rise, making Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Karsh, Korcha, and Norris hear the fighting argument.  By then, Serge could all ready feel the hurt Kidd is feeling. Her time's scar is starting to throb within her very soul. Serge bowed his head down, his long blue bangs shadowing his deep blue eyes, clenching his fist and teeth at the same time, hearing the painful argument between friends. 

        "Who's the guy, Kidd? Trying to lure him to your trap, hooker!" yelled Gwena, trying to shoot Kidd down.

        "Leave him alone, Gwena! He's a friend of mine and I'm not a hooker!" yelled Kidd, trembling in rage.

        "Shut up, shut up, shut up, rat girl!" repeated Ookami. "You are not worthy to speak in front of us like that!"

        "Like I said! I'm not one of you anymore! I have me own life now!" yelled Kidd.

        Serge couldn't take anymore of their words. Kidd is beginning to shrink down inside and he doesn't want to see her like this anymore. No more of that pain, no more of that scar. He wants relive that pain and emotional feelings from Kidd's soul before something drastic happens. Serge couldn't figure out what is he going to do, but his anger is starting to boil, coming out like the ink inside the temperature meter coming out due to excessive heat.

        "You still are! But you remain as the traitor of our clan!" retorted Ookami.

        "So you should shut up and move out of our way!" yelled Gwena, her hands on her hips.

        "Make me!" yelled Kidd.

        "Fine I will," said Gwena, taking out her weapon.

        Serge couldn't take this anymore. He went in front of Kidd and looked at both of them with the glow of his eyes visibly seen in the daytime.

        "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Serge, trembling in rage like Kidd. His thunderous voice once again surprised Ookami and Gwena, stepping back a foot as Gwena put her weapon back into place.

        Kidd was actually surprised by his voice as it shocked everyone around him. Kidd could see the flabbergasted look within the two friends, looking at Serge incredulously. 

        "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, OOKAMI AND GWENA!" Serge yelled again.

        Kidd looked through the screen of Serge's back, seeing Ookami and Gwena stepping back a bit more. Right at the moment, as Serge was still in his angry mood, something moved behind his back again. "What is that?" asked Kidd. "Why am I seeing that again?"

        Serge glared angrily at Ookami and Gwena. He never ever has been this angry to anyone before. Seeing their faces and hearing their harsh argument was one trigger that protruded his anger to go to the extreme. 

        "H-how…do you know our names? How the hell do you know?" asked Ookami.

        Serge narrowed his eyes an inch, making the two step back again. "You don't remember me? And it's only been three years since we last seen each other. Ookami, the one who is plundered down to being lonely, grieving for his late father, and considered as a friend in that world; Gwena who offered me to stay at her and Kidd's house. Those people back then were the nice people I met when I was wondering through a land that I don't even know about," retorted Serge, explaining deeply within that inscription of his surf travels.

        Ookami and Gwena looked at him with astonished eyes. Kidd is very well in shock as Serge spoke those words. Within that blinking moment, Ookami and Gwena knew instinctively who he is.

        "It's…it's you…" stumbled Gwena. "It's Serge…still looking the same as three years ago." Serge looked them with angry eyes as he stood there, his body in a certain position as the wind started to blow gently through his body, showing the side of good within him.

        "Serge…how do you know? How do you know about them?" asked Kidd.

        Serge turned to her, his eyes softened by her sweet voice. "Because Kidd…I went to your past back then."

        Kidd just looked at him, seeing the deep blue eyes averting to her two friends three years ago. She looked at them as their mouths almost dropped to the cement floor.

        "I can't believe its you. After all three years and you still look like eighteen years old," said Ookami, gazing from head to foot at Serge's physique.

        Serge shook his head, disagreeing with Ookami's miscalculation. "No, I'm seventeen and I'm going on eighteen. I lied to you about my age because the timeline that I first met you guys is after my birthday. Besides, I'm trying to hide my age so no one will know what age I really am."

        Ookami and Gwena looked at each other, exchanging glances. "But…but…you're the same age as Ookami? How can that be possible?" asked Gwena.

        Serge narrowed his once again, making them scared out of their wits. "Why should I be telling you personal obligations when I'm talking to those who joined Lynx?" he said, inferring to their evil, almost dilated dark eyes. "I am friends with Kidd who happen to be, in your standards, a traitor to you. And you very well should know why Kidd is angry with you two." He looked at Kidd and she nodded to continue. "Don't you remember any stories that she told you about her past? About how she loathes Lynx so much and wants her revenge? Did that ever occur to your mind?"

        "Well…" began Ookami.

        "Tell me. Tell me why you joined Lynx?" asked Kidd, stepping beside Serge.

        "Shut up, you little-"

        "Don't change the subject, Gwena!" retorted Serge, backing Kidd. "Answer her question!"

        Ookami and Gwena fell silent, not answering Kidd's question. Gwena just pouted and Ookami looking up at the sky.

        Serge noticed this and his eyes once again started to narrow in rage. His fist started to tremble with anger. "_OUTOU!!!" Serge yelled, snapping the two reluctant friends to gaze into Serge's raging blue eyes._

        Kidd sort of giggled quietly to herself, seeing Serge's angry yell frightening her friends out of their wits. Yet, this was not a laughing matter. This was a serious matter.

        "Kiddo? Do they mean by Kidd?" said a voice from behind. Kidd heard this little murmur as her face lightened a bit.

        "Kidd, what is it?" asked Serge, sensing Kidd's surprised voice.

        "That voice…" began Kidd, trying to see through Ookami and Gwena. "That voice…it sounds so familiar?"

        "What voice?" asked Serge. His mind began to stir as Serge felt two different readings other than Ookami and Gwena. _"That's right, I've forgotten that there are four of them, not just two. But I wonder who it-" Serge was interrupted by the familiar glands of the energy, feeling something so familiar about it. Serge closed his eyes, seeing something within those eyelids. The remembrance of that particular time period and the vision of Guardia soon come together._

        He slowly opened his eyes only to smile. The misunderstandings of the past is now broken, and Serge finally knew who are they. Kidd saw that smile and looked at the direction of Serge.

        "I-it…can't be…? I-it couldn't be…" said Kidd, quite surprised of what she saw.

        "But, that couldn't be Kidd though. I thought she died a long time ago," said the female behind.

        Ookami and Gwena turned fully to their prisoners, seeing them talking out loud. "Didn't I say to SHUT UP!" retorted Ookami to the two people.

        Kidd gasped at the scene before her. The man with spiky red hair and the red bandana; the woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. This only leads to one thing. Something lifted in Kidd's soul as she noticed the two prisoners right in front of her.

        "U-uncle…Crono…?" The red spiked hair man turned to gaze at Kidd, widening his eyes for seeing Kidd. "A-aunt…Marle…?" The blonde hair woman turned to Kidd as well, after hearing her name.

        Both of three stared at each other with shocked eyes. No words have come out of their mouths as they looked at each other. Serge, in the background, was surprised as well; his raging anger was forgotten after Kidd's words recognizing easily the prisoners of Ookami and Gwena.

        In no doubt, the first Chrono Trigger, Crono, and the Princess of Guardia Nadia, or Marle, was actually alive.

        "H-how…? You're still alive after all these years!" said Kidd, clutching her hands to her chest. "I thought you died…the day when Sis was kidnapped." 

        "Kidd, you're still alive?" asked Crono, quite surprised himself.

        "We thought you were killed right after Lucca was kidnapped," said Marle. "I guess that explains why Lynx blacked mailed us."

        "So, it makes sense then," said Serge, finally fitting the puzzle together with his vision. The Spectra Katana, the throne being the only thing intact, the katana no wielding blood on its clean and shiny blade; it all makes sense. "You were not killed by Lynx when he went to Guardia. He kidnapped you when Guardia Palace was in flames, including the village. And he kidnapped because you know the whereabouts of the Key Sphere of Hope."  
  


        "How do you know about the legendary keys?" asked Ookami, frowning.

        Serge ignored Ookami's question and continued, "So then, it was a misunderstanding of time. When the fire was settled in the palace, people didn't find your bodies and everyone declared you dead right then. The sword was still there, people didn't notice about the sword and the scabbard. This explains why there was no blood crusted on the blade and that explains why the throne is still intact. This led Kidd to think that you guys were dead."

        "Yes, that's true," said Crono. "But…who are you? You seem to be good friends with Kidd."

        Serge nodded his head. "I'm Serge, from Arni Village, El Nido, another part of the world. The second Chrono Trigger of this world and this time period."

        "Chrono Trigger?" said Ookami, Gwena, Crono, and Marle in unison.

        "So it is true of what Lynx said," said Crono.

        "Serge…? The second Chrono Trigger…" said Marle, gazing up and down his appearance. "That explains everything of to why Lynx is after you. You wield some importance in you that he wants so badly."

        Ookami sneered. "You, the Chrono Trigger. Serge, who valiantly beat me back in those three years?" He clenched his katana and unsheathed it from its scabbard. "Lynx specifically said that you are the threat to our ideals for a new future!"

        Serge narrowed his eyes and concentrated on Ookami and Gwena. Gwena joined in, grabbing her bow. "So, Kidd is a traitor after all. And I find that Serge, the Chrono Trigger, is also a traitor," said Gwena.

        Kidd didn't pay attention. She is still in the ranks of shock in her hers after seeing Crono and Marle alive in her eyes. Serge knew that something like this is going on.

        "Move out our way, Chrono Trigger. We are here for one purpose. To obtain the Key Sphere of Hope!" demanded Ookami, pointing his sharp katana at Serge. "You should bow before our feet since now I am properly trained by Lynx. I am stronger than you think."

        Serge didn't seem worried one bit as he gaze into Ookami's eyes. Serge didn't care how powerful Ookami he is or how quick he is; but at least he got the important factor, the Key Sphere of Hope. "Well, good luck to you guys for finding it. The Key Sphere is all ready taken," said Serge. "And so is the Key Sphere of Dreams."

        "What!" retorted Gwena. "How can that be?"

        "You should figure it out by now. After all, I am the Chrono Trigger," stated Serge. "Did you guys simply forget about that? Or are guys baka?" Gwena and Ookami glared angrily at Serge.

        "You…you…threat!" yelled Ookami as he charged at Serge. Serge easily dodged it with ease. Ookami turned around, targeting at Serge with his katana.

        Kidd was finally snapped of her mind as she heard Ookami charging at Serge. "Serge, you okay?" asked Kidd.

        "Don't worry, Kidd. I'm okay," said Serge. "It looks as though we have a fight in our midst."

        Kidd smiled, seeing the smirk Serge is forming. "Right."

        Serge turned to her and smiled back. They both nodded their heads. Kidd slowly took out her dagger and was ready in stance, facing Gwena. "Even if you were my friend back then, you are more than a mere burden to hold us from our quest to prosperity to this world. Lynx's ideas are nothing more than destruction. You should realize what he done to Guardia. Yer consequence will soon come to you."

        "Whatever! This kingdom of yours is nothing more than dog manure!" retorted Gwena.

        Marle glared angrily at Gwena, ready to kick her ass. "If I was free, then I would show this a girl a thing or two!" retorted Marle, struggling in her chains.

        "Umm…we have one little problem," said Crono, sweatdropping. He lifted his chains. Marle laughed nervously when she saw it, realizing that fact. He turned to Serge. "Serge, can you handle this without a weapon?"

        Serge gazed at Crono and smiled. "Crono-sama, some things are more than what meets the eye," riddled Serge, cupping his hands around the Chrono Cross.

        "What does he mean?" asked Crono, cocking his head.

        A blue light, making everyone around them surprised, soon surrounded Serge. "What is that?" asked Marle. "What's happening to Serge?"

        Serge slowly opened his eyes, seeing the Chrono Cross floating right in front of his face. The winds started to decrease as Serge used the powers of the Chrono Cross. Kidd and the Chrono Gang were not surprised at this. They were targeting at the their outnumbered adversaries, knowing what Serge is doing. 

        Within that binding light, it suddenly flashed, making everyone blind. Crono and Marle blocked that bright light with the aid of their confined arms, using it to block he bright light from their eyes. 

        Moments later, the light finally dimmed, Crono and Marle slowly lifted their eyes to see a faint glow. Crono gasped when he saw a weapon floating above Serge. "It…can't be…! It's the Masamune!"

        Serge grabbed his Masamune swallow, the dim light fading to the normal light of the day. Once he held his swallow, he went to his fighting stance, ready to fight Ookami once more. Serge glared at Ookami, with eyes of intense concentration within.

        "Marle, watch Kidd. I'll watch Serge," whispered Crono. Marle obeyed his request, and stared at Kidd.

        "From the looks of things, we will be facing some back-up," said Glenn, unsheathing his Einlanzers out its scabbards. 

        "Good thing we're here," said Orlha. "Let's keep watch."

        "All right, serious fighting time," said Karsh happily.

        Serge and Ookami stared off at each other, watching each move they will do. Serge shifted his feet on the ground, his Masamune was in position, sharp and ready for battle. 

        "Rematch, Chrono Trigger. This time around, I will certainly take your life away from getting the Key Sphere from our hands," said Ookami.

        Serge smirked. "I forgot to mention that I have the Key Spheres with me."

        Ookami gave a sound of disgust after hearing Serge's words. "You will be dead before my feet before you even lay hand on me! How dare you take the Key Spheres!?"

        Serge lowered his head, his angry eyes completely narrowed, almost as if he is evil. "I will not fall that easily. I am not going to you let anyone shatter the dreams of this world. I will not allow the future of this world be a shadow upon this world. When I'm here, I won't let anything harm this world. Come at me whatever you have. Bring it on!" The winds started to surround Serge as his words meant the truth. 

        "If you want the keys so badly to change the future of this world, then you have to pass me…!"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

End of Chapter 16 – Guardia Ruins…Misunderstandings collide…Past revealed…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *Next time on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare

                                                  Journey to Guardia Saga Ch. 4

Serge: Ahhhh!  
  


Ookami: Yaaaahhhh!

        *Shows Serge and Ookami fighting each other.

Kidd: My dagger…it shattered…

        *Shows Serge using an invisible magic, breaking the chains from Crono and Marle's arms.

Serge: Crono, here!"

        *Shows Serge and Crono side by side.

Marle: Kidd, come with me. There's a way to fix that dagger…

        *Shows a image of Schala, talking to Kidd…

Mystery sound:_ Someone help us from killing Serge…._

Mystery sound #2: _Serge, help! Dispel the hypnosis that is put upon us by Lynx!!!_

        *Show Serge using a new tech. skill…

Serge: Break the spell…?

        *Chapter 17 – Friends vs. Friends…Break a spell…?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        So what do you think? You like it? I apologize, once again, if the grammar and junk is not good. Anyways, hope you guys like and PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully the next chapter is up. STAR testing is up, and I need to really concentrate on that. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!!! 


	19. Friends vs FriendsBreak a spell?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare                         Journey to Guardia Saga Chap. 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross! It rightfully belongs to Squaresoft, not me!

        *Thank you all for the reviews, for those who reviewed! I can't say how much I appreciate that you love my story. At least, I know I get credit on my work. I somehow only gotten less reviews from my last chapter…I guess it's the tension of SAT 9 huh? OR is it getting boring for you guys that you can no longer stand reading this and the chapters are too long? I didn't mean to be mean, but I guess people are waiting for a bit of romance here, eh? It's almost there, don't worry. Anyways, I would like to all welcome you to another long Chapter 4 of Journey to Guardia Saga. It is almost to the last chapter for this saga, but the story will continue 'til the very end. Hope you guys follow along and pay attention to the story. Any questions OR any personal reviews that could spoil the fanfiction, please e-mail at LilAznKuti@mail.dpinoyweb.com or other than that, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Enjoy!! (Sorry if its too quick in battle and the grammar isn't good…I'm was quick with this with too much worries over a one month project and SAT 9)

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _Serge lowered his head, his angry eyes completely narrowed, almost as if he is evil. "I will not fall that easily. I am not going to you let anyone shatter the dreams of this world. I will not allow the future of this world be a shadow upon this world. When I'm here, I won't let anything harm this world. Come at me whatever you have. Bring it on!" The winds started to surround Serge as his words meant the truth. _

        "If you want the keys so badly to change the future of this world, then you have to pass me…!"

~*~*~*~

Chapter 17 – Friends vs. Friends…Break a spell…?

~*~*~*~

        Serge and Ookami stared at each other with angry eyes, waiting for the opponent's next move. Kidd and Gwena looked at each other, Kidd cautious about the bow and arrow Gwena has as her weapon. 

        Glenn, Orlha, Karsh, Norris, and Korcha waited patiently for any defaults between the four dueling it out to the death. The situation at hand so far is irony than expected. Upon this irony, the two mysterious people turned out to be Crono and Marle, the King and Queen of the demolished Guardia. When Kidd first saw them, her whole body was in complete shock when she actually saw them still alive in this timeline. She thought they died during that time of destruction. However, now Kidd knows half the truth and right after this battle, she wants to ask them how they are still alive.

        Serge sideway looked at Kidd, seeing her poised in her fighting position. Slowly, Serge closed his eyes, thinking through a saying. Kidd was still standing there when something came to her head.

        _"Kidd, we have to make a plan to rescue Crono-sama and Marle-sama," thought Serge to Kidd. Kidd gasped at hearing Serge's voice inside her head. She turned to see him still facing Ookami._

        _"Kidd, use your thoughts and bring it to me," thought Serge._

        Kidd obeyed and thought, _"How did you that, Serge? Tampering in my mind consciously."_

_        "It's a ability that I picked up. Since I can read through people's mind, maybe I can talk through people's minds. So our talk is completely private," thought Serge. He started to smirk. __"But isn't the matter right now. Any ideas of how we are going to free Crono and Marle from danger?"_

_        Kidd put on a thoughtful look, and sighed silently. __"No, not a thing. What about you, mate?"_

        Silence was in their heads as Serge and Kidd both thought of a plan. Something clicked on Serge's mind, as he knew exactly what to do. "_Kidd I got a plan. We'll still fight these two, however, I will try to release Crono-sama and Marle-donno. You try to distract Gwena from her bow and arrow from me once I reach them."_

        _"But, what about you? What are you going to do with Ookami and how are you going to release Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle?"_

        Serge plastered a smile on his face._ "You'll see…"_

        "Why are you smiling about?" asked Ookami, noticing the strange smile Serge gave. Serge just looked on, ignoring Ookami's stupid question. His smiled disappeared as he shifted his feet on the ground. Ookami stood ready, his katana right in front of him. Serge shifted in his position, ready to parry any of his attack.

        Ookami lifted his katana high up in the air, making the sun's rays reflect its shiny rays on his bloodstained blade. "I, the minion and first-class thief his clan, shall make sure that your life is gone by my hands, Chrono Trigger." He lowered his katana down, pointing at Serge.  

        "Accept your fate!" yelled Ookami as he finally charge at Serge. Serge could sense the rising aura around Ookami, feeling the fighting spirit right in tact in his charging body.

        "Just like before. Thoughts only consumed by blindness," said Serge, charging forward. Both met at the middle as their weapons started to cling to each other. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Gwena smirked evilly, seeing Kidd in her fighting position, ready to battle it out to the end. "Well, well. It looks as though I mean as well fight you. I knew this day will come for both of us," said Gwena, taking out some kind of flute around her neck. Gwena's smile widened. "Let's have some of our minions come and help us. Let's see if you can survive this."

        With one blow, she blew into her small brown flute. Kidd looked at her questioningly, wondering what Gwena did. Right then, Kidd heard numerous sounds of wings flapping from the distance. Kidd turned to see flocks of Griffins coming at them. She growled angrily, seeing the situation a lot more difficult to stand. Kidd turned to her friends. "Glenn!" she called, pointing at the flock of Griffins coming in.

        Glenn smirked, growing into his fighting stance. "Yes, we know Kidd. We will back you two up as much as we can," he said. "Karsh, use your tech. skill to lure them to us."

        Karsh gave a salute hand gesture, hinting the words that Glenn spoke. "No prob.! Leave to me!" With that, Karsh started to use one of his Green Innate tech. skills, AxialAxe. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge and Ookami are still at it, trying to advance their shape blades toward each other. Serge gritted his teeth angrily, trying to move Ookami's advancing sword towards his body.

        "Why? Why did you join Lynx? Why did you join the ranks of evil?" asked Serge angrily, having the opportunity to advance his Masamune towards Ookami.

        "Why you ask? That is classified information I have you know," said Ookami as he strengthened his hold towards Serge, making the Chrono Trigger once again see Ookami's blade near his body.

        "Why are you so convinced easily with Lynx's bloodstained ideals? Can't you see that it will destroy the whole world? Just like he did with Guardia?" said Serge.

        Ookami snorted. "Living in this world full of weak emotions is bullshit! Lynx's idea to gain more power to this world would help everyone live!" He started to advance his sword even more towards Serge.

        Serge narrowed his eyes even more, looking into Ookami's evil eyes completely. Serge could feel his anger rising. "Err…can't you see what are you doing?!" Serge yelled angrily as he finally broke the clash between each other, making them stumble back. Serge gripped his Masamune angrily at Ookami with eyes of rage. "Is that the only reason why? To gain more power?!"  
  


~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Why are you doing this?" asked Kidd, pointing her dagger at Gwena. "Why are you joining Lynx after the stories I told you about him so many times?"

        Gwena just pouted, removing her bow and quiver to the front, readying an arrow on her bow. "Because, to gain more power. It is the only to live through this world full of damn dangers. Being weak is not the way to go!"

        Gwena aimed and shoot with accurate speed towards Kidd. Kidd easily blocked the arrow shot with her dagger. Gwena started to run around, shouting numerous of arrows at Kidd. The Radical Dreamer blocked every shoot with her dagger, targeting every move that Gwena makes. 

        Meanwhile, Glenn and Orlha have just killed at least fifty Griffins. They both smiled, seeing the good work they have done. Norris, Karsh, and Leena, with her elements, managed to kill fifty from each person. "Heh, this is goin' to be an easy job," said Karsh, putting his axe on his shoulders triumphantly. Norris sighed and turned behind. About a million of the flock of birds started come. 

        "Don't think this is over, Karsh," said Norris as he aimed at one of the Griffins with his gun.

        "Ah, man!" retorted Karsh, ready for anything.

        Kidd managed to parry every attack Gwena made with her bow, yet she still kept on. "Will you give up and die all ready? You know you can't stand a chance against us," taunted Gwena, putting away her bow and arrows to take out a dagger, similar to Kidd's.

        "I'm not gonna give-up! I'm stronger than you think!!" yelled Kidd as she and Gwena charged forward.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Ookami started to attack Serge with more attacks from his katana too quickly, making Serge as a sitting duck. Ookami grinned. "Being weak in this world is nothing more than survival of the fittest. Why can't you see that the weak people here die because of their weakness?"

        Serge ducked down from his attacks and rolled away from Ookami's raging attacks. He got up quickly and charged forward to Ookami, making him fall to his knees as Serge punched him right in the stomach. "I can all ready see the destruction of this world in my eyes! I don't know why, but I can see it whenever you say those false words! I can see the people using that source of power to destroy and conquer others!"

        Ookami growled angrily as he started to punch Serge unexpectedly. Serge managed to sense that movement and parry that attack by moving side ways. Ookami used his other hand to punch, but Serge dodged again jumping. On the air, Serge heaved his Masamune down towards Ookami, his foe managed to block his attack with his katana. "How can you see the future, Chrono Trigger? You don't have any powers other than powers you have now inherited as the Chrono Trigger!"

        Serge just glared at him, his thoughts wandering to that spot automatically. But then he remembered what Schala told him, and just kept right on it with Ookami. "I don't care what I gain or not. Power or without power, I must rescue this world from destruction!" With those words, Serge lunged forward again, this time, managing to strike Ookami with the back blade of his Masamune.

~^ ^~^ ^~^~

        Gwena and Kidd lunged and attacked each other with multiple attacks. Kidd just stared down at Gwena with complete anger in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she is fighting against her old friend three years ago. 

        _*Flash*_

_        "Hey Kidd, do you think we could stay friends forever?" asked a very young Gwena, playing a swift ball of handball with Kidd._

_        Kidd turned to her and smiled. "Even if you fight a lot, we are still best friends! No matter!"_

_        "Let's promise that we will stay friends forever." Gwena stuck her pinky finger towards Kidd, smiling._

_        "Yeah, and let's promise that we will help each other out through the end. Let's promise that we won't fight each other, even if we are traitors." Both twined their pinky fingers together, sealing the promise. _

_        *Flash*_

        Kidd shook that thought out of her mind, seeing Gwena charging forward once again. Kidd parried her attack again, making her trip as Kidd dodged the attack with great precision. "Does she still remember the promise we made back then?" she said to herself as Kidd watched Gwena get up from the dirty ground.

        "Err…you little rat girl! You made me dirty! And my outfit is all ruined! You will pay dearly for that!" yelled Gwena as she charged forward.

        "Then again, maybe she doesn't remember! Even if we were traitors, we wouldn't fight like this! I guess she broke our promise!" said Kidd, charging forward towards Gwena. 

        "I'll never forgive you for being such a traitor to us and our clan!" yelled Gwena.

        "And I will never forgive ya for breakin' promise of not ta fight each other! Even if we one of is traitors!" screamed Kidd as she slashed forward. 

        "What promise?!" yelled back Gwena.

        "The promise we made when we were littleuns! You broke that very promise!" With one huge step back, Kidd swung both of her hands behind her, gathering something and charging up. With one full thrust, she threw multiple attacks at Gwena with numerous daggers with red fire magic on them. RedPin. 

        Gwena noticed this, and tried to avoid the quick attacks. She managed to get out of some. When the attacked finally dimmed, Gwena noticed a huge gash on her right cheek. She slowly touched it, wincing in pain. Once she took her hand out of the gash, Gwena was in complete turmoil as she saw her own blood on her hands. "YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!" retorted Gwena as she jumped up and down crazily. "YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!"

        Kidd sweatdropped, a little hint of irritation in Kidd's eyes. "O…kay," Kidd managed to say as she watched Gwena jump up and down like a monkey.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Ookami fell to one knee after he was stroke by Serge's blow. It was a dull move, but he managed to make Ookami fall, giving Serge time to plan things out. "I see that you are strong, Chrono Trigger. I knew you would be!" yelled Ookami as he suddenly got up and attacked Serge. The Chrono Trigger luckily blocked that attack. Then another came. Serge could feel the growing rage in Ookami's feelings, seeing that he want Serge dead. Serge couldn't believe the sudden change within Ookami. He is only thinking about one thing, which is to get the keys and kill Serge. Just like Omendi who's only purpose was to kill Serge.

        Both of their purpose is the same, Serge would wonder, keeping in track of Ookami's attacks. However, Serge wondered what happened during those three years. He kept wondering what persuaded them to go and be allies with Lynx. He knows something about Lynx's ideals, but there was something else other than that fact.

        "I want that power! I want that power that Lynx promised us he will give!" yelled Ookami as he did one full swing attack with his katana. Serge blocked that powerful attacked. Right after Ookami's attack dimmed, Serge suddenly leaped up in the air and swung at Ookami. Ookami parried the attacked and managed to give a huge blow onto Serge's leg, making it bleed slightly.

        Serge grasped in pain as he fell onto one knee, still have the energy to fight. Ookami looked on at Serge with a huge smirk, heaving in a silent chuckle as he looked at Serge's blood dripping out of his katana. "I will fulfill the task that Lynx gave me. I will fulfill his wishes. I won't let any one get in the way! Once your blood is out, you are nothing more than a rabid pawn like the rest of the world is."

        Serge suddenly clicked at these words. "Lynx said once the blood of the Chrono Trigger's blood comes out within this Poison Katana I have, you would fall indefinitely. You will be like those pawns of this world!"

        Serge anger intensified as he suddenly got onto his feet with rejuvenated energy. "Baka, I'm not going to fall that easily!" yelled Serge, running in his god-like speed. Ookami stood back, seeing Serge running with great speed. "I have enough of dying for one day, and I am not going to die again with the world calling for my help! That music I always hear will not be unanswered! I'm not letting this world fall into destruction because of Lynx and the likes of you! I will prevent any obstacle and protect those who I hold down dear! Even if it costs me my life!" Serge suddenly went real fast, heaving his sword in front of him and swung at Ookami without him noticing. DashandSlash.

        Ookami fell onto both of his knees as he felt the searing pain on his back, feeling not just blood, but the ache within his back. Serge stood there, his swallow still up in the sky as he slowed down. He turned around and went into his battle position once again. Serge knew that Ookami is stronger than that. He could feel Ookami's aura that he no longer wields the weak power of a boy, but a power of a teenager like Serge.

        Ookami turned to Serge, his eyes in complete anger. The very anger that will show his craziness comes strong and true. 

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Gwena soon took out her bow, grabbing her quiver from behind swiftly. Her eyes show the anger within as she prepared to aim at Kidd. 

        "Hehehe, at least there is a fault within you, Kidd. And this time, I know that you will no longer have anything else to defend you," said Gwena, smirking evilly.

        Kidd glowered at Gwena, curious at the same time with her strange words. "And what could that be?" she asked. Kidd then noticed something different about the arrow Gwena is loading up.

        Within that arrow, the point of its edge is gold, a solid gold that is not fool's gold. Kidd wandered what she meant by something that would make her defenseless.

        Gwena giggled silently and with one heave, she shot the golden arrow towards Kidd. "If my instincts tell me, then her stupid thing shall be destroyed," said Gwena thoughtfully, waiting for the arrow to strike Kidd.

        Marle, in the background, knew instantly what Gwena was trying to do, noticing a factor that would go into shambles. "Kidd, don't! Don't block that attack!" she yelled, trying to warn Kidd from the arrow attack. Kidd did not hear Marle's warning and end up blocking that attack.

        "Oh no…" trailed Marle in disbelief. "I knew that her thing is made out of rainbow shell."

        Kidd slowly opened her eyes. Slowly, she averted her blurry towards Gwena, ready in her fighting stance. All Gwena did was laugh at her, leaning against her bow with great enthusiasm. Kidd glowered angry at her, wondering what's with all the laughter about. Kidd held her Spectra Dagger in front of her to just notice something. Kidd inspected her dagger Prism Dagger.

        Right then, her eyes widen in shock, her very light tan face turning pale. Right in front of her, the Prism Dagger started to crack, shards of its shell blade falling into shambles. "This…can't be…" As if on cue, the Prism Dagger shambled into pieces on the floor, leaving the handle intact. Kidd slide to her knees, looking down at dagger pieces. "Me…dagger…it…shattered," said Kidd in disbelief.

        Gwena smiled as she put away her bow and took out her dagger. She smiled evilly. "Hehehe…I knew that stupid dagger of yours would shatter. With my golden arrow, I shattered into pieces. Now, that I have shattered your only defense, it is time for me to do what I do to traitors." She started to point her dagger at Kidd. "YOU SHALL DIE!!!"

        With one push from her foot, Gwena charged at Kidd, her dagger in front ready to pierce into her use-to-be friend. 

        Marle screamed out Kidd's name, trying to make her move away from the trail of the dagger. Kidd just stood there, complete shook surging through her body. She was consumed by shook that Kidd couldn't budge at all. All she could do is scream in terror and wait for the time of her soul going into the heavens.

        "Crono! Look! Kidd's in trouble!" yelled Marle, making Crono whipped his head around and saw Kidd.

        "Damn it. Serge!" called Crono, once again turned to the Chrono Trigger fighting off Ookami.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "AHHH!!!!!" Serge yelled a fighting scream.

        "YAHHH!!!"

        Both locked onto each other again, glaring at each other with angry eyes. Serge unlocked that clash and started to swing simultaneously. Ookami held his ground, trying to hold his katana from Serge's fast speed swings and moves.

        Just as Serge was about to jab at Ookami, he heard a voice call him. He looked sideways to see Crono yelling. "Serge! Kidd!"

        He knew instantly what Crono is talking about and turned to see Kidd, on her knees with Gwena charging at her few feet away. Serge cursed for not being for there and turned to that direction. "Chikushou, Kidd!" Serge was about to run to Kidd's aid when something hit him right on the leg were his wound is.

        Serge screamed with an agonizing pain as he fell onto both of his knees, still clenching his dagger. He winced and looked at his leg to find a small knife, consumed with poison in it. Serge glared at Ookami who is laughing insanely as he put his katana on his shoulder victoriously.

        "Anatagata… Bakemono," mumbled Serge as he sneered at Ookami with rage in his eyes.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Glenn leaned on his Einlanzer, feeling the tiredness consuming his body. "I am…not sure…how long I can hold this."

        "Glenn, don't give up yet!" said Leena, healing as much as she can carry. "I know how strong you are. I believe you can do this."

        Glenn smiled, slowly standing up. "Thank you for your encouragement, Leena." Leena blushed at the compliment and smiled. 

        "For crying out loud, I ran out of bullets!" retorted Norris as he looked desperately for extra bullet shells in pouch. Karsh attacked manually at the Griffins, feeling the sweat on his brow. Orlha kneeled to her knees, feeling a bit tired from punching, magic casting, and kicking the ass out of the Griffins.

        "Glenn's right," said Orlha. "There's so many of them that we couldn't keep up. Without Serge teleporting the others here, we don't stand a chance with us looking so tired."

        "And other than the fact that Korcha is hiding behind that pillar over there," said Karsh, pointing at Korcha who is scared within his toes. "He didn't do a damn thing!"

        "How are we going to survive this?" asked Norris, watching more of the flocks coming in.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Ha…ha…ha…ha. It's a good thing that you got off guard. Otherwise, I would never have got you on the leg with my poison knife there," laughed Ookami.

        Serge sat there, feeling the throb of the knife surfing through his wound. Serge slowly took out the knife, wincing in pain as he took it out of his flesh. He inspected the knife carefully. The blade was dark purple. Serge's mind clicked as he realized it was the similar dagger that Omendi used to attempt to kill Serge. He dropped, seeing that it was consumed with Panther Poison.

        Ookami continued to laugh. "That is your weakness, Chrono Trigger. The very weakness that will consume your very power and bring you the brink of death. This time, there is no escape for you and you will die instantly."

        Crono heard about the infection of Panther Demon. He knew the causes of that disease. No one truly survived that disease. There was no cure or treatment for that. "But what does he mean by Serge's weakness?"

        Serge bowed his head down low, his long blue bangs blocking his glowing blue eyes. He knew that the poison would consume his body soon, yet something in his mind did not think about that fact. Within that spare moment, all the laughter Ookami made, all the flocks of Griffins making those flocking, all the footsteps from Gwena's feet. Every sound suddenly stopped.

        His heart once again started to beat with time's second, hearing the ticks and hearing beat, sounding in unison. Serge knew from that point that his anger started to boil, his very instincts that told him to move and protect Kidd and others. He could hear Kidd's scream as Gwena came closer, her dagger swooping down towards the Radical Dreamer's head. 

        _"…I…have enough dying for…one day…"_

Glenn and the rest of the Chrono Gang started to hide for shelter due to the over-populated of Griffins attacking them.

        _"…There's…people in my life that I must protect…"_

        Crono and Marle screamed for Serge and Kidd at the same time, worrying about their safety. Crono tried to give Serge encouragement to move on, yet Serge ignored his words.

        _"…The people of this who hold dear to me…"_

        He started to clench his fist in anger, feeling his own aura rising every second. The Chrono Cross started to glow around his neck, glowing with a mysterious aura that is unbelievably unexpected. 

        "…_Watashi…watashi… zehi yuu…minna-san…"_

        Serge slowly got up, the wind starting to circle around him violently as he stood like that. He turned towards Ookami, his head still bowing down. He could feel his hand, clenching onto his Masamune tightly.

        _"I…I…won't fail…you…everyone…"_

        He audibly could hear Kidd's scream as Gwena swooped down, laughing cynically.

        "I won't fail to protect you!" yelled Serge as he looked directly into Ookami's eyes with his glowing ones. Serge's eyes widen completely in rage as something formed right above his head. Crono gasped in surprise as he saw some kind of circle shape forming around Serge.

        The wind started sway around him, his clothes and his long blue hair rhythmic with the wind. Serge still has his eyes widen as he shrugged the magic right above his face. The winds suddenly halted and with one heave Serge screamed, the Chrono Cross' bright light stopping its increase intakes of its light. "Ahhhh!" he screamed a fighting scream as the burst of invisible magic started to come towards Ookami, leaving a trail of its strong magic behind, bursting huge gust of wind right in front of Serge.

        Ookami didn't see what's coming when he was suddenly lifted up the ground. "What the hell is going on?!" Ookami retorted. He tried struggling out of the barrier, yet somehow he couldn't even budge. "What is this Chrono Trigger? Some strings attached to this?"

        Serge glared angrily at Ookami, his eyes completely blank and dilated with the hue of its light blue glowing luminescent. Serge didn't answer his question as he gave another heaving grunt, making the mysterious magic fell upon Ookami. The magic knocked Ookami all the way down to a wall. He crashed into hard, making him scream in agonizing pain. 

        "What the…!" said Crono, completely astonished by Serge's strange, yet powerful magic. "A…mind magic element…"

        "What…?" asked Marle, looking at Crono.

        "Mind-boggling magic. It is a type of magic that is so rare in this world," said Crono. "I'm not sure what it is, but this is my first time witnessing this kind of mind magic in all of my life."

        "We can't of that right now!" retorted Marle. "What concerns me is about Kidd!"

        Gwena swung her dagger, inches away from Kidd's head, when something stopped her mid-air. Gwena's opened her eyes to see her very own hand, not budging any inch. She struggled to move the rest of the body, yet to no avail. "Grr…what's going on?" asked Gwena. "Ookami! What's going on?" No answer came from her companion's voice as she stood there with utter fear stricken her face.

        Serge's eyes caught her attention as she looked to the left. Right there, Serge stood, looking at Gwena with those same dilated eyes. Her fear truly thickened as Serge suddenly used his magic to lift her up the air, making her scream in fear.

        "Let me down, Chrono Trigger!!!" yelled Gwena.

        Serge's eyes suddenly went back to normal, heaving a sigh and shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, I'll let you down."  With the connection of his magic broken, Gwena stood in midair, finally moving her body.

        "Hey, I can move again!" said Gwena excitedly, not noticing the high situation she is in. She was about to walk when she looked down the ground below her. "Uh…oh…" She screamed as she roughly dropped down to the floor below.

        Serge could hear the rough landing and sighed. "She said to let her down. Not put her down," said Serge. He turned to Kidd who was looking at him with astonished eyes. He smiled and gave a hug, sighing in relief. "Kidd, you okay?"

        Kidd was back into reality when she smelt the scent of Serge. She smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm fine, mate. Whatever you did," she said.

        His mind suddenly began to stir as he felt Ookami's presences up close. Serge obediently pushed Kidd to safety, as Ookami swung his katana right were they are.

        Serge rolled down in the dust, grabbing Masamune in the process. Kidd got up quickly, seeing Ookami running at him. "Serge, look out!"

        Serge glanced up and dodged Ookami's attack. He glanced at Crono and Marle. At this point, he knew that he might need their help. Serge glance down to see the Rainbow Katana still around his waist. Serge smirked as his eyes once again slightly widened, a burst of magic heading toward Crono and Marle's direction.

        With one heave of Serge's uncanny magic, the chains that confined the two burst into broken shambles, fearing them from their confinement. Crono got up quickly, happy that he is free. "Finally, my hands are free."

        Kidd beamed with happiness as she went and hugged Marle. "I'm so glad that you're okay," said Marle.

        "Damn it! They're free!" growled Ookami. "You are dead Chrono Trigger!" He swung again at Serge, making him tumble to the ground.

        Serge looked up to see Crono standing and watching. Quickly, Serge unbuckled the scabbard's belt around him, feeling complete lightness within his lower area. Grabbing the katana in his hands, Serge stood up to be ready to throw it.

        "Ahhh!" yelled Ookami as he ran towards Serge.

        "CRONO, HERE!!!" screamed Serge as he threw the katana directly to Crono's arm-length reach. 

        Once Crono held his own Prism Katana in his hands, he could feel the unbelievable strength coming back to him. He smirked as he wound the belt around his waistband and buckled it tightly. Tightened around his waist, Crono slowly unsheathed his own friend, gleaming brightly as ever. The Prism Katana, the very weapon in which the Melchior has specially made for him out Rainbow Shell. He held it up, the sun's rays glistening brightly. Serge smiled as he saw the contentment in Crono's eyes.

        "Well, are you going to help us or you just going stand there?" asked Serge. Crono turned to him and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 

        Ookami looked at them, glowering them from releasing Crono, the King of Guardia. "Well, I guess I have to fight both of you two. One, the Chrono Trigger, and two the King. First, I shall kill you Chrono Trigger!"

        "Which Chrono Trigger?" asked Serge and Crono in unison. Ookami looked at them questioningly. "Well…um…let me think…"

        _"This is a good time to help my friends out," thought Serge to Crono, noticing the confused look Ookami has. _

        _"True…let's…Hey, how do you…?"_

_        "No time for that. Let's help them before that Baka comes to his senses." With that said, both dashed to their friends, aiding them as much as they can._

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Glenn manually killed a Griffin when he noticed Serge and Crono killing at least twenty of them down. Glenn sighed a relief, seeing there is finally help with the brink of time. "Serge, glad you could join us."

        Serge smiled and both gave each other a high five. Crono smiled as well. "Let's try a double team attack on them. We have a better chance of surviving this if we use that attack," said Crono. "Does any of you two know how to do-"

        "The X-Strike?" asked Serge. Crono nodded his head. "Glenn and I can do that. Should we do a Triple?"

        Crono's face lightened as he smiled. "The more the merrier. With both Chrono Triggers and your friend with those swords, we can pull it out."

        The trio both nodded their heads. Serge used his instincts to find a whole bunch of the flock of Griffins coming in. He could feel his heart beat beating with time's second. His mind stirred as he saw at least 2,000 of them coming to the left in his line of vision. Serge opened his eyes and instinctively pointed his finger at the left. Glenn and Crono nodded and went into their positions.

        As the flocks came near the turmoil battle below, in a certain position with Glenn on the left, Crono on the right, and Serge in the middle, they stood ready.

        The clock's second ticked left. "Okay…one…" Serge began count as he closed his eyes to sense a good time.

        The clock's seconds tock right. "Two…"

        The clock's seconds soon tick left again. Serge opened his eyes and leaned back. "Now!" With that signal, the trio jumped up to the air, targeting the Griffins right below them. With Serge directing them, Crono and Glenn soon took action, crossing each other and killing at least hundred each. At the same time, Serge crossed in the middle, killing almost the rest with his double-bladed Masamune, creating a formation that looks like a Phoenix flapping its wings.

        Serge, Crono, and Glenn landed safely on both feet, leaving a trail of Griffins behind them. Serge turned around and smiled, accomplishing yet another three tech. skill that happens to involve the past Chrono Trigger. Glenn and Crono both smiled, satisfied with their succeeding efforts. "A new move, right Serge?" asked Glenn.

        "I call it 'Fennikusu Batsu Ryu'," said Serge, looking up at the sky. Glenn and Crono looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant by that. Serge turned to them and sweatdropped. "Err…I mean 'Phoenix Strike Style'."

        They both smiled, agreeing with the nice ring to the new move. Out of nowhere, Ookami attacked, heading towards Serge. Serge noticed this and backed off, parrying Ookami's attack once again. Crono went to Serge's side as the two Chrono Trigger's helped each other out.

        "Glenn, go see if Kidd needs any help! I'll be there in a second!" yelled Serge as he blocked another attack from Ookami.

        Glenn nodded and headed towards the direction where Marle and Kidd stood.

~*~*~*~

        Kidd stood before her shattered Prism Dagger, her only defense in life. She looked up to Marle, seeing the hurt and sadness within Kidd's feelings. "If only…there was a way to fix this up," said Kidd, picking the remains of her dagger. "The Rainbow Shell looks as though it lost its shine when it was repaired a few weeks back."

        "Rainbow Shell?" asked Marle, surprisingly. "Did you say that you're dagger is made out of Rainbow Shell?"

        Kidd looked at her Aunt, nodding her in oddity. A smile was brought up to Marle's face as an idea struck her mind. Just then, Glenn came along, calling upon Kidd and Marle. "Are you guys all right?" asked Glenn.

        "Yeah, we are, Glenn," sad Kidd. "But me dagger isn't. I'm sorry if I didn't help ya guys."

        Right then, Serge and Crono came running up to them with the others behind. It looks as though Serge just used his new magic spell on Ookami again. Serge stood in front Kidd, looking at her sad face. "Is there…anything wrong Kidd?"

        She looked up into Serge's now dark blue eyes, seeing that he is calm. Kidd realized the knife that Ookami threw and looked at Serge's leg. For some strange reason, the cut is no longer there. His leg is perfectly healed. Kidd looked at him questioningly. Then her eyes averted to the dagger before her. "Me dagger, mate. Me dagger shattered when I was fightin' Gwena." She pointed at Gwena lying on the concrete floor, seeing that she is still unconscious from the great "leap of fate" she just did. 

        "Kidd, if you are feeling helpless right now. Don't feel that way. If there's a will, then there's a way," said Serge, trying to comfort her.

        "Actually…there is a way," said Marle, pointing her index finger out. Serge and Kidd turned to her, Kidd's eyes full of hope. "Kidd, come with me. There is a way to fix your shattered dagger." Then she turned to Serge with determined eyes. "But I need your help, Serge. Everyone here has a job." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Do you remember coming out of the secret passage way of Leene's Square." Serge nodded his head.

        "Well, I want a few of you guys here to keep an eye out for Ookami and Gwena. They might follow us to the treasure place. Serge, that's your job. Crono and Glenn will assist you." Both Serge and Glenn nodded in agreement.

        "While we three keep an eye on them, you with the red hair, the one with blonde, and the one in purple should guard the doorway of Nadia's Bell, while Marle, Kidd, and the girl with the pigtails go inside," said Crono, referring to Leena, Karsh, Orlha, and Norris. The four nodded. "Wait…isn't there another of you guys?"

        Kidd groaned and gave a frustrated look. "You mean Korcha, eh? The Chicken Hawk is hidin' away some place. Don't worry, Leena will take care of it, right?" 

        "You can count on me, Kidd," said Leena smiling. The group smiled and soon, they headed out in their different directions.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Marle led Kidd and Orlha the way, backtracking to Nadia's Bell. Luckily, the door of the bell is still open. Marle headed straight in with Kidd and Orlha trailing behind. Right then, Karsh closed the door, making the lines of the crack invisible to see with the unaided eye. Right beside him, Leena and Norris sat on the steps of the bell's arch display, keeping close inspection of any enemies coming about.

        On the other side, Serge, Glenn, and Crono stood, waiting for Ookami and Gwena to come running by. "So, you say these are Kidd's two friends three years ago," said Crono, holding the hilt of his Prism Katana.

        "Yes, unfortunately," said Serge, growing into his fighting stance once more. "Kidd never thought that they would be joining forces with Lynx. After the stories she told them about."

        "Serge, did you know why Ookami and Gwena are after the Key Spheres?" asked Glenn, holding both hands on each of his Einlanzers.

        "For something about gaining power of the Holy Land. They're trying to do this deed in order to be rewarded by Lynx granting them power from the Holy Land. Apparently, they didn't like the idea of survival of the fittest. So the followed Lynx since he had extraordinary powers. Um...you know what I mean."

        "Yes, so then, why did tell them that you have to pass by you?"

        "Because the Chrono Cross and the Keys are inside me. If they killed me, then the Keys and the Chrono Cross would be no longer inside me. Just like the history of evolution. Once you die, your traits disappear forever."

        Glenn nodded in agreement, understanding what Serge is saying. Crono, on the other hand, was quite astonished to hear Serge's bright words. "So, you know about the four Key Spheres that is in this world and the Holy Land. How did you come to terms about this situation?"  
  


        Serge held the necklace to let Crono see, the Chrono Cross glowing blue. Crono then knew the answer. "And…my late father told about its importance as well," said Serge, putting the Chrono Cross back into his shirt.

        "Your father…?" asked Crono curiously. "How does he know about this?"

        Serge sensed Ookami and Gwena's aura reading, brining his senses to precaution. "No time for talk, they're coming. I'll take care of Ookami. You two take care of Gwena."

        As if on cue, Ookami and Gwena stood there, a few feet away from Glenn, Crono, and Serge. They were pretty mad and worn out from Serge's new attack. By then, Serge did not feel any fatigue whatsoever ever since from the beginning of this battle. Even though he used so much amount of energy, he did not falter. Ookami looked angrily at Serge, seeing him in his stance and ready to attack. Never in his life that he would face an extraordinary opponent in all his life with healing abilities that go beyond normal humans. _"It seems as if the Chrono Trigger is not human at all. It's almost as if he is immortal."_

        Serge could hear his thoughts clearly, his mind wondering about Serge himself. Even though how farfetched it seems, Ookami speaks the truth. It does seem as if Serge is immortal, however, he is human, fully. Or at least Serge thinks he is. After the discussion with Schala just a few days or one week ago, Serge started to think about what is going on through his growing life. He wondered if the words Schala spoke are true.

        _"__It will awaken soon if one trigger let's out that very anger."_

        That sentence still lingered in his mind. He couldn't figure out what anger it is, Serge could tell that it might come true. He will still find the answers he needs. He will search the world to look for his answers. 

        On the other hand, Serge could hear Gwena's thoughts. It is more on the feminine side since he, after all, ruined her stylish outfit. Back then, she wasn't like that, or so that Serge thought. She clenched her fists angrily, wiping out her bow and golden arrows. "He'll pay! He'll pay for ruining my pretty outfit!" She readied a golden arrow, and with one release, she directly shot Serge with the arrow.

        Just in time, Serge caught it without the aid of his unaided eye. Gwena held a temper tantrum as she saw Serge caught the arrow. Both Glenn and Crono looked at each other, sweatdropping in the process.

        Ookami drew his sword once again, aiming at Serge. "This time, I will use full force of my power. I will no longer play around." 

        Serge knew from that point Ookami wasn't a person to hide anything. Serge smiled, as he knew the real battle is coming up ahead. With great speed, Serge and Ookami headed towards each other, locked up between Serge's Masamune and Ookami's katana.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Meanwhile, Marle, Kidd, and Orlha just passed through the remaining temple of the Key Sphere of Hope. With Marle around, it was easy to get in and fro through the closed doors passageways. Marle even managed to open the door that led to the treasure room and trial room. 

        "It's good thing you know your way around, err…Your Majesty," said Orlha.

        "Ack, don't call me that. Just call me Marle," she said opening the door to the dark halls of Guardia Palace. 

        Once the door opened, Marle headed straight into the bolted door of the treasure room. "Is this the room that Serge thought the Key Sphere of Hope is?" asked Orlha, gazing at the wooden structure.

        "Yeah. But I knew that this was the treasure. It couldn't be here. Aunt Marle, why are we here?"

        "You'll see," said Marle as she put her hands together. A blue aura started to surround Marle as Kidd and Orlha watched. With one movement, the door suddenly boosted open. Marle turned to the two. "Okay, let's head in. But we must hurry and help your friends." 

        Kidd and Orlha agreed and soon, they followed Marle through the long corridor. Through the dark area of the treasure room, it is nothing more than old stuff around, from many generations ago. Kidd looked on in awe, complete interest in them since this was her first time ever going into this room. They kept on running for a few minutes through the long corridor. It is quiet and dark in the long room, as if it was a dungeon. Kidd could see that nothing here was ever stolen. "Could Serge's vision be right?" asked Kidd.

        "Who knows? Serge is a guy with the most unbelievable abilities I never knew existed," said Orlha. "The guy changed a lot during those times."

        "Kidd, Orlha, we are now at the end of the room," said Marle, looking at a huge door in front. Kidd and Orlha noticed that this one is bolted shut. "Kidd, this is the room where a valuable item can surly fix your dagger."

        Kidd's face lightens up. "Really? But what is it?"

        Marle just smiled and with one flick of magic, the door slowly opened. Kidd and Orlha watched as the door slowly swung open, seeing a bright light penetrating from the interior of the room. Within that room, Kidd's eyes widen in surprise from the scene before her.

        Right there, on a platform, lay a huge and rare "Rainbow Shell" and the "SunStone." These two items were important to Crono and Marle. Apparently, these items are reminders of their past adventures. Marle led them in, the room truly bright from the sunstone's luminescent orb and the Rainbow Shell's spectra-like colors. Both Kidd and Orlha looked on with awed face, complete astonishment coming within their faces.

        "A Rainbow Shell…? But I thought-"

        "As you gaze into these beautiful items, it is the important factor of Uncle Crono's katana and Lucca's shotgun. If combined, the weapon will no longer shatter. Like the Masamune and Einlanzer, a weapon combined with these will last for eternity. Just like Uncle Crono's Katana that Serge found near the throne room."

        "Wow, I never knew that there was another artifact that is rare as the Rainbow Shell. How would we fix Kidd's dagger?"

        Marle turned to Kidd and smiled. "Kidd, would like to take a close look of it?" she asked. Kidd smiled and nodded in agreement as Kidd descended up the stairs to the two ancient artifacts.

        It glistened beautifully like the Chrono Cross as it is displayed there on the platform, untouched since the time of destruction. Kidd slowly laid a hand on the Rainbow Shell, feeling warmth penetrating from it. Kidd only smiled, no words to express her feelings. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blinding light started to surround the entire room. The light shattered as Kidd, Marle, and Orlha covered their eyes from the increasing brightness. 

        Kidd slowly opened her eyes. The remains of the uncanny light still remained, but something above floated within it. Kidd looked up to see a form of a person, looking exactly like her.

        "Mother," Kidd whispered. Schala just smiled at her daughter, even though she is transparent at the moment. 

        "Kidd, I am here to help you fix your broken dagger. I knew this would come to be, and I failed to tell you due to the quick leave you have. I can see that Marle is still alive." Marle looked up in shock, seeing Schala, Kidd's mother, actually here… not really.

        "Kidd, the key to this is you must concentrate on the pendant I gave you sixteen year ago."

        Kidd slowly wiped out her pendant in her pouch, gazing into its blue and gold structure. "What do I do?"

        "Concentrate on the powers. Clear mind off everything and only concentrate on combining the rainbow shell and the sunstone to a shape of your weapon," explained Schala. Kidd nodded in agreement, and slowly closed her eyes. Within moments, it was hard for her to clear her mind, for the worry of Serge and the others. Yet, she must concentrate in order to help them. The pendant glowed a strange color as Kidd finally has her thoughts toward the situation. Within that glow, pieces of the Rainbow Shell and Sunstone started to float, rounding each other in unison. Schala then helped Kidd by combining the two artifacts together. Kidd imaged the shape of her dagger, the sharp blade, the sturdy handle, the comfortable feel of how it swipes through penetrable things.

        From that point, the two artifacts were combined, forming a shape of a dagger. Unlike her original dagger, the blade is about two inches longer with a sharp side to it. The handle of the dagger was in a weird shape too, with the orchid-color bottom of the hilt decorated with a single bell attached to it.

        "This weapon is now complete. Kidd, you are now able to help your friends without any fear of your dagger breaking," said Schala. Kidd just smiled as she grasped her new dagger in her grasp.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Sounds of swords started to fill the air in Leene Square. Serge and Ookami are still at it as they locked once again with their weapons. During those times of battle, Serge could tell the difference in power from now to the one before. Ookami is more serious now within battle. He is no longer going to play fight, but fight to death. Serge did have a hard time keeping up with Ookami's power upbringing, yet he managed to stand up from every attack. 

        "That panther poison! I thought it is your weakness!" retorted Ookami, as he swung hard at Serge. Serge leaned his back, avoiding the katana blade.

        "I guess after coming back from the death, I developed an immune system that would never make me feel weak from that. Your efforts have failed there," said Serge as he swung his Masamune with a double slash movement with his two blades. Ookami rolled away from the attack and swung towards Serge's two legs. Serge leapt above, backflipping to dodge on the attack. Once on the ground, Serge dashed forward, using the same procedure. Ookami ducked and punched Serge right on the face. Serge winced the pain, but still kept moving.

        "Die already!" yelled Ookami as he charged for forward with great prowess. Serge gasped from his speed, and jumped just in time. He landed on the cobbled ground, looking Ookami charging forward once again. Serge wondered what is wrong with him. He never would kill anyone like this if only something really drastic they did truly wanted them dead. Serge knew he didn't do anything wrong except being in his way for finding the Key Sphere of Hope. Serge stood ready as he felt the aura starting to increase from Ookami.

        Ookami just stood there, in his position, powering up the remaining strength he has. Serge could sense that this battle is going to be a long grueling. "IF there is only a way to bring those two back to their senses."

        Right behind, he could hear Glenn and Crono fighting Gwena, trying so hard not to hurt her in any way. OF course, she is woman. In truth, Serge wanted to help them two. Help them come back to the right path of living. He knew from the start that something is wrong with them. Something about their being is wrong in some ways. The dilated eyes, the evil looks, the suddenly dark hair. He knew that these things are natural to them. IF he wants to finds out answers, there is only one choice. He must use all the strength in order to go deep inside Ookami's memory.

        Serge heaved a sigh and slowly closed his eyes, concentrating on the power within himself. Power, strength, agility, and his inner abilities enhanced as he concentrated on his inner self. Within that speck of moment, he knew that Ookami would soon attack. Ookami, few yards away, suddenly opened his eyes and lunged forward. The winds started to flow again violently as Serge quickly opened his eyes, extending his Masamune in front of him. "_Shiai!" yelled Serge as he too charged forward. _

        With the Masamune grasp behind him, Serge ran like the wind, charging at Ookami. Ookami from that point was fast, yet not as fast as Serge. With one swing from his katana, Ookami swung a horizontal attack. Serge turned around, making Ookami confused with his sudden movements. Serge swung vertically with his Masamune, almost touching Ookami, yet he dodged it. Serge back flipped as Ookami did another of his vertical attacks from the ground to up. Serge hit the ground and with one heave, he charged again, using DashandSlash. Ookami barely dodged it and rolled away from Serge's protruding attack. Serge turned just to hit his Masamune against Ookami's katana, making a huge cling ring out through the whole place. Ookami struck again and the cling sound from their weapons started to advance, echoing through the quiet Leene Square.

        Ookami stood back, holding poised with his katana. Serge stared him down, waiting for his next gruesome move. "What made you go through the wrong path, Ookami? What made you so happy to join Lynx's reign of terror?" asked Serge.

        "His power is tremendous! The power he wields, he taught us how to be strong, how to live and outwit the so-called "survival of the fittest." If you're strong, you live, if you're weak, you die. That is how the world revolves around!"

        Serge glowered at him. "Can't you see? Can't you see if everyone in this world is powerful, it would lead to complete destruction in the future?"

        Ookami glowered back. "That is not true. Your words don't speak the truth! You nothing more than a burden to us all!" Ookami charge again, calling upon his magic. With one heave, a wave of air magic headed towards Serge. Serge bent down and with one heave, he cut the magic in half, making it go out of control towards the impenetrable walls. Serge bent down and again and ran, his Masamune in front. Serge struck Ookami with a jab, a slash, and a double slash. Ookami blocked all of those moves. After the second move, Ookami did a horizontal attack, Serge ducked. He did a stab attack, Serge rolled off, getting up quickly to do another double slash attack. Ookami dodged that and jumped attacked, Serge jumped up in the air just in time to avoid Ookami's attack. Reflecting Ookami's attack, Serge twirled hi Masamune and struck. Ookami lifted his katana just in time to parry Serge's attack. The Chrono Trigger got to the ground and lunged toward Ookami with quick and easy attacks. Ookami almost didn't keep up with his protruding attacks. With one more attack, Serge struck and both were then in another lock. "I'm not lying! I've seen a vision of it and I could feel the hurt, I could smell the blood in the ocean! Why are you so blind?!" yelled Serge as he broke the lock.

        "Because I know Lynx's ideas are superior. As the Demi-Humans in control, we will gain more power if we learn from them! Then, this world will no longer fall in the survival of the fittest!"

        "Baka! Ideals of a new future of power! Everything will be destroyed by that!" rebounded Serge as he did another attack. "The weak are the most important factor of this world! They know how to live, they know how to journey, they know how to be happy. The only thing is they don't know how to fight! They're dreams are mere peacefulness that I want to see!" Serge did another double slash attack, making Ookami stumble back. "You are following the wrong path! Stop being so pig-headed! You are just yearning for that power!"

        Ookami glowered once again; his rash attacks suddenly became swift. "Shut up! You are just luring me to another trap so you could kill me!"

        "I'm not lying to you! I'm speaking the truth! The Ookami I know never wanted any more power! He is happy the way he is! Including Gwena! You guys and Kidd used to be happy with each other, sharing stuff together like old times! Think of the happy times you guys did!" Serge felt a sudden change of mood in Ookami. He thought he saw Ookami's eyes turning back to its natural green.

        "I…I-" Ookami began, confused with Serge's words.

        "Ookami! Don't listen to that traitor!" yelled Gwena as she aimed a golden arrow at Serge's back and shot. Serge was ready for that pain to sear in his flesh, yet it never came. He looked behind to see Kidd, blocking the attack with her new dagger.

        "Kidd!" rejoiced Serge.

        "You all right mate?" she asked with a smile. He nodded his head. "I'll take care of Gwena if ya don't mind with Uncle Crono and Glenn. I'm gonna kick her scrony arse to the moons for trying to kill me."

        "Go right ahead. I'll take care of Ookami. Be careful," said Serge.

        "I will. You too," said Kidd, dashing off to fight Gwena.

        Serge smiled, seeing Kidd is all right. He narrowed his towards Ookami, who is still confused. Serge continued to talk, since it was the only way to let down Ookami's senses down. "Ookami, are you going to shut everything in your life just to kill me to gain this power? It's not right to kill others! It's not right to gain unwanted power! Can't you see you are blinding yourself from this catastrophe? Do you think Lynx would give you that power? He is using you!" persuaded Serge.

        "I…I…Err…SHUT UP!" yelled Ookami as he went and struck Serge. Serge easily parried it, making Ookami stumbled back. "He is loyal to us! He treats as his equals not like this world!"  
        

        Serge snorted. "Tch, treating you as equals. That's a load of bull! I know Lynx's ways! And I know how he would trick people into getting his damn ways! You've joined Lynx in destroying this world to make his devil world come true!"

        Ookami struck again, with at least ten quick attacks with his katana moves. "You don't know anything, Chrono Trigger! You don't know anything!"

        Serge narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, what about your father? What about your people who you lead? What about your friends? Do you want them to die because of that?!"

        Ookami screamed in agonizing pain as he heard Serge's persuasive words that speak the whole truth. He kneeled down to his knees, screaming to stop. His breaths became rigid as he panted crazily. "You…you…!" Ookami called upon something as a red aura surrounded him. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Ookami as burst of fire came out of nowhere, making Serge stumble back. "Die Chrono Trigger! DIE from my FLAMESTORM OF DEATH!" 

        Serge covered his face with his arm as he closed his from the fiery pit. He could feel the sweat quickly perspiring all over his body. "Yes…BURN!" yelled Ookami as he smiled victoriously. 

        Kidd was in the middle of blocking one of the golden arrows when she saw the burst of flame coming by her right side. "Serge!" she screamed in worry. Glenn and Crono looked in horror as they saw Serge engulfed in the fiery pit.

        Serge could feel the hotness sipping as his pants begin to dim. Serge didn't fall to his knees from the fire. Yet, his eyes widened as the fire's heat is increasing. Something painful stirred in his mind, feeling it consume his mind. Finally, he screamed with eyes widening in pain.

        _"SOMEONE HELP US!!"_

_        Something screamed in Serge's mind as he suddenly stopped screaming, a vision coming forth in his line of vision._

        "_Someone help me from killing Serge…!" said a voice that almost sounds familiar. Serge looked curiously as he heard that voice. "Is that…Ookami…?"_

_        "Someone help dispel the Hypnosis that is brought upon us!" yelled another voice, a more high-pitched then the other. "Serge, help us! Help us! I can't any more of this pain, this hurting, this killing! I hate it!"_

_        "Gwena," said Serge in surprise._

" Lynx controlled us due to that fact that we refused! Yet, he got into us! Help us! Serge!!"

"Break the spell…?" trailed Serge.  

*^End of Vision^*

Serge was out of the vision and right then, he knew what to do. "AHHH!" he screamed as a gust of wind suddenly surrounds him. With one heave, he dissipated the flame magic, making the fiery flames go around him like the wind. He looked into Ookami with dilated eyes once more, glowing bright blue after what he saw. The Chrono Cross glowed brightly, as if it knows Serge's feelings.

Kidd, Crono, and Glenn watched in shock as Serge stood there, with those angry eyes again. Just running up to them, Marle and the rest stared at the scene before them; Ookami's flame storm is going up the sky. Even Gwena was surprised by this and watched the scene in front of her.

Serge held his Masamune in place, a smile running in his face, as he knew what the situation is. "I understand…I understand why with those evil eyes, with those heartless antics. It's not yourselves." Serge lifted his Masamune right in front of his glowing dilated eye. "Watashi…watashi disuperu…I will break the spell."

Ookami looked at Serge incredulously, completely rage that he did not die after the few minutes of his flame storm. "You will pay…YOU WILL PAY!!" yelled Ookami, charging forward.

Serge noticed this, but he did not move as he waited for Ookami's next move. Serge held his Masamune with both of his hands. Ookami called upon his ill-mannered magic once again, directly coming at Serge.

"Serge!" yelled Kidd. 

With the heated flame comes near, Serge called upon his own magic, making the dissipated once more. Serge took this chance to charge forward, making Ookami feel the hard blows of Serge's Masamune. Serge did multiple attacks, using a hard jab, a hard slash, and another with a real hard double slash. Ookami stumbled to his bottom. Serge charged again, making Ookami call upon his fire magic again. Serge used his mind magic once more, making the flames pass by him like water. Ookami got up to his feet, attacking Serge again. 

"What's goin' on? What is that Chrono Trigger doing?!" said Gwena.

Crono smirked as he realized what Serge is trying to do. The senses of Chrono Trigger's movements are easily to be read, if the person is the Chrono Trigger at least. "Don't worry. He won't kill him."

Serge blocked his attack, making Ookami skid pass him. Serge, with his elbow, elbowed Ookami on the back, making him hit the ground hard. "Wake up…! Ookami, open your eyes!" said Serge calmly. 

"What are you talking about?" said Ookami. "I AM AWAKE!" He did a surprise jump attack on Serge, yet he avoided it with great speed. Ookami turned around to just block Serge's quick attack. 

"No you're not!" retorted Serge as he did another attack. "You need to wake up!" Serge leaped up in the air, back flipping as he used the other end of his Masamune to hit the katana. Serge landed and did a front flip in the air, making look like a ball with sharp ends. Ookami stumbled back again. Then, he moved forward once more, with more strength within him.

"AHHH!!!" yelled Ookami as he swung his katana.

Serge stayed calm from all this events, not worrying if he gets hurt or not. He knows what to do in order to break that very spell.

"No you don't!" yelled Gwena from behind, releasing a golden arrow from her bow. Serge noticed this and grabbed the arrow before it hit his face. Gwena dropped her bow, completely shocked by Serge's accurate move. Serge once again called upon his mind magic, making Gwena fall unconscious easily. 

Ookami came from behind, with his katana right in stab mood. But Serge managed to parry his attacks with his other end of the swallow, making Ookami stumble back. As Ookami managed to balance, Serge was right at him, charging with an upper and downward attack. Ookami could feel a scratch of blood on his face, Serge turning fully. After fully turning around, Serge swung again, with both edges of his blade, making Ookami tumble slightly.

"Don't you realize that with Lynx's dreams you would destroy everyone you hold dear!?" retorted Serge as spun around again with another spin attack. Ookami blocked, yet his grip is beginning to decrease from his katana.

"Agh!" grunted Ookami as he tried to stand tall. 

"Can't you see that power isn't everything?! You should know because you were like that back then! I know so because his kindness I remembered three years is not the desire for power! I remember you want the desire for your people's happiness!" yelled Serge as he backflipped and did a DashandSlash. 

Ookami somehow was struck by Serge's words, hearing the searing truth about it. He moved sideways from Serge's tech. attack and just stood there with eyes of disbelief. "A…desire…for…happiness…?" trailed Ookami as he looked into space. Serge still stood in stance, calming down a bit to predict and feel Ookami's next attack. He could feel the sudden confusion within his mind. Serge just got this sudden idea struck on his mind.

"My…true…des…i…" Ookami sneered and shook that thought out of his mind. He charged forward at Serge. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! I never had that kind of stupid desire!"

Ookami swung at Serge, managed to create a gash Serge's right cheek, blood coming out of it. Ookami smiled evilly as he turned around to Serge once more.

Serge's eyes completely glowed as he screamed a fighting scream. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE!?" he yelled, using his unexplainable run. Once his rage is up high, there is no stopping him to finish the objective at hand.

Ookami was shocked as Serge and him got into another lock. Serge forwards his Masamune hard, making him grit his teeth in anger. "Wake up Ookami! Wake up right now!" Serge said, concentrating hard to go into his mind.

"Shut up!" Ookami yelled as he tried to advance his katana towards the raging Chrono Trigger, yet to no avail.

"Mezameru Ookami! Mezameru!" he kept yelling. The Chrono Cross around Serge's neck started to glow the light as his eyes.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ookami kept yelling, trying to free from Serge's thoughts. 

"Err…stop it! Stop blocking your true self!" yelled Serge as he slowly closed his eyes, his Masamune still as a rock. Ookami screamed a death cry as he tried to free from Serge's reigning thoughts.

"Get away from me! I only desire power, not happiness!" pleaded Ookami.

"Ookami…" The Chrono Cross started to lift, making Ookami view into its blue orb. Serge flicked his open, his eyes wide with anticipation. "WAKE UP…!" 

        The winds started to howl around the two, making Serge gather Chi energy. With one grunt, Serge let his mind magic blow onto Ookami, making Ookami's katana shatter into pieces. Serge felt the force disappear and lunged down. His eyes never left Ookami's as the Chrono Cross was still lingering in front of Serge.

        "Remember…who your true friends are!" said Serge as he let his mind lift Ookami up the air. Ookami screamed once more, grasping his head from the searing pain of Serge's thoughts trying to break open the seal of his evil side. "Remember your land…remember who you really are…remember…your father…"

        Ookami gasped in surprise as Serge mentioned Ookami's father. His tension decreased. The Chrono Cross gleamed and its glimmer shattered, making everyone close their eyes.

        "Serge! Ookami!" yelled Kidd as her voice muffled from the light. No answer came from the two. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The light finally dimmed, returning to the skies normal color. The sun is now up noon, indicating it is the beginning of the afternoon. (Sorry, I lost track of their day in the story)

        Crono slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus his eyes. Within moments, Crono's eyes focused to see Serge, standing there with a strange white aura forming around his body. Crono smiled, seeing that Serge was okay.

        Around Serge's neck, the Chrono Cross still lit brightly, with Serge's hands cupped around it. Slowly, Serge opened his blue eyes, back to its normal stage. 

        "Serge! Yer all right!" yelled Kidd in joy. She was about to run to Serge when he signaled her to stop. Kidd looked questionably at him, wondering about his sudden signal. Serge just smiled, saying his thoughts to reach hers.

        Kidd smiled as she understood. She looked up to see Ookami being lowered down to the ground, his whole body surrounded with the blue aura of the Chrono Cross. Gently, his feet reached the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Serge in front of him.

        Serge just simply smiled and ushered Kidd to come over. Kidd turned to the gang, signaling them to come. 

        As Kidd reached Serge's side, she took a glimpse of Ookami. To her surprise, the Ookami that she saw before him was not the evil self he is.

        Right in front of the Chrono Gang, it was the same Ookami three years ago; only expect that he is three years older and three years mature. His green eyes were no longer the evil self, but the green eyes that show the peace within his eyes. His dark tan hair turned to its normal honey light brown hair that seemed unruly.

        He just gave a smile to Kidd and to Serge. "Kidd, it's great to see you again. How long has it been? One year? You managed to find Serge after all," he said, gazing at the two.

        Kidd just smiled, her tears starting to form in the rim of her eyes. "…O-Ookami, it's really yer true self? Are you the Ookami the one I knew back then?"

        Ookami nodded his head, his grin widen as Kidd's smile widen with relief. She could not believe that her leader Ookami, the one who he called her a traitor, is actually back to normal. Serge laid a comforting hand her shoulder, making her look up into his smiling face. "The evil Ookami that you see before was the spell of Lynx. Somehow he managed to tamper into their minds and control the evil within." Serge's mind clicked from that part, almost forgetting about Gwena who was still unconscious.

        He slapped his forehead, calling himself stupid. He dashed towards the lying form on the floor, stopping a few feet away to take a glimpse. Slowly, Serge cupped the Chrono Cross, concentrating on its power to come forth. Kidd stood by Serge as well as Ookami and looked at the gleam of the Chrono Cross growing brightly. Within moments, the light surround Gwena's limp form, causing her to lift up. Slowly, Serge used his mind to gently put Gwena on her two feet.

        The light dissipated, and everyone looked in wonder. Gwena slowly opened her eyes, to reveal the evil no longer linger in her brown eyes. Her vision was focused to see Serge, Kidd, Ookami, and the rest of the Chrono gang looking at her. She smiled. "It's you, Kidd. And you found Serge." 

        Kidd just smiled and sighed a relief. "I'm just glad that you are no longer that girly girl anymore. At least I know that everyone is all right. And…" She turned to her Aunt Marle and Uncle Crono, who were smiling at her with care. "…and I'm no longer alone." Her blue eyes soon averted to Serge, who was looking down at her. "Serge…thank you...thanks for everything that you did. Whatever you did, you brought everyone here back to normal."

        Serge just smiled and gave a heartily laugh. "I-it's nothing. I'm just glad that everyone is okay. But somehow, there is going to be a long story after this," said Serge.

        "Yeah, and hopefully, you will explain how you became a Chrono Trigger," said Crono. "And I'm glad that I will be able to drink and eat as much as I want without any Lynx's minions around watching my every move. And thanks to you Serge, I finally have my katana back."

        "No problem. Just following the line of my vision I-" Serge abruptly stopped, his eyes starring off into space as if he saw a ghost. The moods from his friends started to fade, realizing Serge's sudden change in mood. Serge slowly closed his eyes, trying to figure out what made him so in shock.

        "Serge…? Is there anythin' wrong?" asked Kidd, looking at his face worriedly. Serge did not budge when his mind began to stir. He flicked his eyes open, growing narrow as he looked up in the sky.

        "I-it's him again!" retorted Serge as he grew to his fighting stance.

        "What do you mean 'it's him again'?" asked Kidd.

        "Well…well, if it ain't the Chrono Trigger and his friends. It's nice to see you once again," said a sinister voice from above.

        "That…voice…!" said Kidd. Serge drew Kidd behind him, lifting one arm to protect her. He glowered angrily, looking up to the appearing form in front of him.

        Omendi appeared, his dark brown cloak still draped around him, covering his mysterious face. "Omendi…" growled Serge.

        Omendi smiled evilly, chuckling silently as he watched Serge and his friends look up in wonderment. "Hehehe, it looks as though you figured out the spell upon them. You managed to break it without any hardships. I guess I am thrilled to see that you are getting stronger, Chrono Trigger," he said.

        Serge glowered his eyes, narrowing it a bit more. "What do you want from us, Omendi?"

        Omendi slowly went down, touching the cobble stone floor below. He looked at Serge, then to Kidd, Ookami, Gwena, Crono, Marle, Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Norris, and Karsh. Korcha still hid behind the pillar, not knowing what's going on. Simply, he just smiled, seeing how angry they are. He could feel that they want to know what he truly is. "What I want, Chrono Trigger, is the Chrono Cross, and the two keys you have there." He pointed directly at Serge's necklace. "I have seen it. I have seen you used it. I watched you in the shadows while this fight was going on. And…" Once more, he started to smirk, this time, even wider. "…I will obtain those items…right now!"

        Omendi stuck out his, targeting directly to the necklace around Serge's neck. His eyes started to glow bright purple under the darkness of the cloak, calling upon a magnetic element within his hands. Serge just looked at him, knowing the situation. The Chrono Cross started to lift off of Serge's neck, making it come to Omendi with wanting hands.

        "Serge! The Chrono Cross!" yelled Crono.

        Serge remained calm, watching the Chrono Cross going into the clutches of Omendi. He did not seem to do any movement whatsoever after the Chrono Cross was no longer lingering around his neck. Somehow, there was something that Serge knew that everyone else did not. "Remember, the Chrono Cross stays with his owner until the day he dies," whispered Serge to his friends. Crono cocked his head, wondering what his words meant.

        Omendi grasped the pendant in his arms, hauling up to let Serge see that he now has it the divine relic in his hands. "See, Chrono Trigger! I have the Chrono Cross in grasp! There is no way you can stop me now!" yelled Omendi. "The power of the Holy Land is mine!  Lynx's ideals shall now come true!" He started to laugh sinisterly as he grasped it a little more.

        Serge watched Omendi's laugh. A sly smile started plaster on his face. "That's what you think," he muttered.

        Omendi stopped his little victory chuckle and glowered at Serge. "And what's suppose to mean?" 

        Right on his hand, the Chrono Cross started to gleam rapidly, quite angry that the hand that is holding it is not the owner. It started to form a blue electrical wave its ore. With its blue bright as lava, the Chrono Cross hauled its blue electrical charge down at Omendi. Omendi screamed in pain as the Chrono Cross used its charge as hard and powerful as it can. Omendi loosened his grip around the Chrono Cross, still screaming in agonizing pain. The Chrono Cross started to lift up the air, heading towards Serge's direction.

        Gladly, Serge gently grasp the Chrono Cross, putting he pendant on his bare neck once more, its bright light faded as it was satisfied that it was now in its master's neck. "So that's what you mean," said Ookami. "The Chrono Cross, as you said before, is bind with you for eternal life. It will not go another stranger's arms unless you were killed."

        Gwena smiled. "Amazin'. Kidd…you're lucky to find him with the Chrono Cross and his powers to protect you," said Gwena. Kidd cocked her head, a little hint of blush starting to penetrate on her cheeks.

        Omendi slowly got up on his knees, looking into Serge's eyes angrily. "Y-you…I knew I shouldn't of killed you when I had the chance. Yet, my arrogant ways underestimated you very much, Chrono Trigger." Omendi got onto two feet, grasping for his two-katana sabers behind his back. "If what my dear friend Ookami said it's true…then…" With his hand going to his hood, he slowly took it off. After all this time, he finally taking down the hood that mysteriously held his face.

        Ookami and Gwena looked away bitterly somehow disgusted to see Omendi's face. Kidd looked at them. "You guys, what's wrong?" asked Kidd.

        Gwena looked at Kidd, with an emotion of hurt in her eyes. "Kidd…don't look that way…you might be hurt when you see his face."

        "What do ya mean by that, Gwena?" asked Kidd. She turned her head once again to the evil form in front of them.

        "Kidd…" said Omendi in a taunting manner. "Remember your friend that left you alone a long time ago." From behind, his long ponytail hair started to sway with the wind. Kidd just looked, quite confused with his words. Serge looked on, wondering what does he mean by that. 

        "Kidd, listen to Gwena. Don't look into that direction," warned Ookami. 

        Right then, he quickly revealed his face behind the shadows. Kidd's mind clicked as she realized who Omendi really was. Serge widened his eyes angrily, shocked as well with the evil man before him. In fact, Crono, Marle, Glenn, Leena, Orlha, Norris, and Karsh were quite surprised as well.

        From that moment, Omendi revealed his face. With spiky dark brown hair with long spiky bangs in front of him, he looked exactly like someone in one of the group. His evil eyes are glowing brightly blue-purple with a smirk running on his mouth. Around his neck, he wore two shark teeth, wearing almost the same outfit as Ookami, except he wore shorts as long as Serge with orange-yellow like triangle patterns on the ends of his dark denim shorts. He wore gauntlets with gold plates around the outside. 

        "Y-you…y-you…" trailed Serge as he trembled in surprise.

        "I-it…can't be…? It's…you…" said Kidd, shivering with hurt, fear, and utter shock. She looked at Serge, then at Omendi.

        "Unbelievable!" said Glenn. "This has to be fate or something."

        Omendi just smiled and took out his sabers, pointing it directly at Serge. "Yes, Serge, me, your nemesis, that almost successfully killed you…" Omendi began with a laugh around the corner. "And Kidd's best friend from a long time ago…" The winds started to blow violently. "…Is still alive!" he finished.

        "Di…" trailed Kidd. She looked at Serge again, his eyes still in shock.

        "But…you…you…" Serge looked into the form in front of him. "…your…me…"

        Serge and Omendi stared at each other, one with eyes of anger while the other with the eyes of utter surprise. The moment Omendi took off his hood, the wind started to blow around them. From that exact moment in time, Serge finally saw the nemesis' face. A foe that is himself.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

  End of Chapter 17 – Friends vs. Friends…Break a spell…?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Next time on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare: Journey to Guardia Saga…

Kidd: Why…? Why would join Lynx's group…?

        *Shows Serge, readying in his fighting stance.

Omendi: I will fight you until your life ends, Chrono Trigger…

        *Shows Serge and Omendi fighting each other, both using the mind magic…

Omendi: I'm not the only one who knows how to use your new magic skill, Chrono Trigger…

Serge: I won't let you defeat me…!

        *Shows Serge knocking Omendi down…

Voice of Lynx: It is great to see that you are getting stronger Chrono Trigger…

        *Shows Omendi being lifted into to a black hole…

Voice of Lynx: But you are a strange one, Serge. A strange one who doesn't even know who you really are…!

        *Shows Ookami and Gwena, talking to the Chrono gang. 

Ookami: Kidd, back then, used to love Di so much…

        *Shows Kidd looking into the sky.

Kidd: What am I going to do…?

        *Show Serge, looking up on the hill of the night…his body completely surrounded by the moon's light.

Serge: Just who am I anyway!?     

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare

Chapter 18: Chrono Trigger vs. himself…a past love?

        *So what do you think? I apologize if the writing is bad, but my mind is completely in swirls due to the fact of two huge projects to do. And sorry for the cliffhangers. Anyways, I'm working on Chapter 18 right after I post this one up. So, if you want it up, the more reviews I get the sooner I will put it. PLEAE REVIEW. Later!

           

        __


	20. Chrono Trigger vs HimselfA Love's Past?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare           Journey to Guardia Saga Chap. 5

*Disclaimer: *-_- I don't own Chrono Cross and I have right to own it because its not mine. Dramatic, isn't it? Oh yeah, and the song called "Sora" from the Escaflowne Movie: A Girl in Gaia, is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Sakamoto Maaya, the singer of it (I think), and Yoko Kanno, the composer.  

      *I would like to welcome you once again to Chapter 5 of the Journey to Guardia Saga. I would like to give credit to all those who devoted their time to read all those loooonnnnggg chapters and the people who reviewed. I can't name them all but I would like to thank you all for that, I really do! Trust me… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and please REVIEW or instant message or e-mail me, or something. Now, on with the saga!!!! (Again, I apologize if the fighting scenes are a bit quick.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Y-you…y-you…" trailed Serge as he trembled in surprise.

      "I-it…can't be…? It's…you…" said Kidd, shivering with hurt, fear, and utter shock. She looked at Serge, then at Omendi.

      "Unbelievable!" said Glenn. "This has to be fate or something."

      Omendi just smiled and took out his sabers, pointing it directly at Serge. "Yes, Serge, me, your nemesis, that almost successfully killed you…" Omendi began with a laugh around the corner. "And Kidd's best friend from a long time ago…" The winds started to blow violently. "…Is still alive!" he finished.

      "Di…" trailed Kidd. She looked at Serge again, his eyes still in shock.

      "But…you…you…" Serge looked into the form in front of him. "…you're…me…"

      Serge and Omendi stared at each other, one with eyes of anger while the other with the eyes of utter surprise. The moment Omendi took off his hood, the wind started to blow around them. From that exact moment in time, Serge finally saw the nemesis' face. A foe that is himself.

~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 18 – Chrono Trigger vs. Himself…A love's past…?

~^ ^~^ ^~

      Serge and Omendi just stared down at each other, Omendi glowering at Serge with an evil smirk right on his face.

      Kidd fell to her knees, completely shocked by the whole ordeal. Never in her life did she ever been so manipulated and shocked by this. Her friend that disappeared years ago, Di, is still alive. Gwena kneeled by her and gave her a comforting hand. "I'm sorry, Kidd. We didn't know until Lynx drew us in," she said.

      "Yes, but what is strange is that Omendi…looks exactly like Serge. How ironic!" pointed Glenn, examining his best bud and Omendi. "Only except that he has longer hair than Serge and his eyes are evil, however, that still doesn't give the fact that he is still alive."

      Kidd bowed her head, her long ponytail coming down from her shoulder. 

      "Well now, aren't you going to fight me or what…?" asked Omendi, sliding his sword down to the ground. Serge just growled at him, completely full with rage. Omendi that look exactly like Serge is the very man that was Kidd's friend in the past. The exact man who joined with Lynx to make the evil fate's ideals come true within the world of El Nido. Serge looked at Kidd to see her fall to her knees, her bangs covering her eyes. He could feel the disbelief within her feelings, her complete anxious feeling controlling her body.

      "Why…?" Serge heard Kidd say silently. "Why…would you join Lynx's group?"

      Omendi heard her question and apparently pouted, grunting arrogantly. "Why? Because Lynx is the greatest living divinity of this pathetic world they call happiness. I, for one, no longer want to be weak in this world. Once I obtain the desired power I need, I will be strongest divinity ever lived."

      "B-but, yer the one who taught me that being weak is not pathetic in this world!" said Kidd, clasping her chest. "Yer the one who taught me…to be strong…the one you taught me that I'm not alone in this world."

      Serge's mind clicked at that thought. Didn't "he" tell her that she was not alone in this world. Then again, Omendi looks exactly like him. Who knows?

      "That's a load of bull. I don't believe in that anymore," said Omendi. "Being strong is the only way to continue your life. That way, we can fight anything that is affecting this world. The "Ancient People" protected this world, and this indication shows that these people are strong. I want to gain that power to be the most powerful being of this world. Lynx is my true friend who taught me how to live and taught me how to be strong. He taught me the basis of the Holy Land and everything he knows. Including with you, Chrono Trigger, who defeated him while you tried to rescue Kidd."

      "Lynx is not yer friend, Di!" cried Kidd, her voice sounding desperate. "He… is nothin' but a Demi-Human killing machine bastard who has only thoughts on strength and conquer!"

      "Don't talk to Master Lynx that way, you rabid girl!" yelled Omendi as he threw a gravity magic towards her.

      Kidd noticed and blocked for that impact when it never came. She looked up to see Serge, using his mind magic to hold the gravity element off. His blue eyes glowed and widened, making the magic disappear. "Don't take out your damn anger at her, Omendi. She's your friend and you should know that!"

      Omendi sneered. "You're wrong. She's not my friend! Master Lynx is. He doesn't treat me like a weakling unlike Kidd, Ookami, and Gwena did."

      "What are you talking about? We never ever say anything mean because you're a weakling," said Ookami, clenching his fist. "Why would you say such lies to us?"

      Omendi just chuckled, not believing any words that his own friend said. "Yeah, right! Then, why would Lynx know how you really feel about me?"

      Ookami stopped in mid-track. His mind was completely stumped in this point of view. Could he been mean to Di without even knowing it? He shook that thought out and glared angrily. "But, didn't Kidd tell you that Lynx was the one who destroyed Guardia and her home?" asked Gwena, stepping in front.

      "Those were just a mere sacrifice to stop and obtain any source of power from his desired goal." Serge's rage increased after hearing Omendi's crude insults. "Besides, this Guardia is nothing more than a weakling country who thinks the will of strength is useless in this world. This town truly shows that girlish side it has," insulted Omendi.

      Crono clenched his fists, holding the hilt of his sword. "There were strong people in this kingdom, Omendi. The strong who tried as much as they can to help the weak. You should know that the power of strength is nothing more than a feeling for the destruction of this world," he said.

      Omendi just smiled, ignoring the King of Guardia's words. "Stop saying that you are strong, King of Guardia. You gave up your sword a long time ago after you saved the future of this world."

      Marle stepped up. "That's a lie! He never did give up his sword. He only uses his sword for any attempts of evil regression! He is not the blood thrusting person like you are!"

      "You be quiet, Queen Nadia!!" retorted Omendi as he threw another gravity ball at Marle. Serge managed to dissipate the magic with his own once more, quite angry that Omendi let his magic out so easily. 

      "Stop it, Omendi! Don't let out your angers on others!" Serge said.

      Omendi clenched his fist. "Don't tell me what to do, Chrono Trigger! You're not my mother! I can do whatever I want!" yelled Omendi as threw several gravity balls at his friends. Serge narrowed his eyes in deep anger, and used his mind magic again with the gravity balls. Then he turned to Omendi, making his mind magic stop his rage throwing.

      Omendi could feel Serge's magic upon him, sensing his whole body not moving. "Telekinesis I presume," said Omendi with a hint of a smile. "Not many inherited this magic. Somehow, you obtained it." Omendi smiled as his began to grow bright purple. Serge's mind stirred, as he knew what Omendi did. He broke Serge's Telekinesis spell with Omendi's own magic. "You're not the only one, Chrono Trigger, who knows how to use your new magic skills. For I have obtained it myself."

      Serge clenched his fist, growing into his fighting stance as he held his Masamune in his grasp. Omendi smiled, heaving his katana saber from the ground and growing into his fighting stance. "Well, well. You finally decided to fight." Serge just narrowed his eyes more, the luminescent blue light glowing within his eyes once more. "Cat got your tongue, eh?" Serge sneered, growling silently as he kept his eyes on Omendi.

      "Well then," began Omendi, stepping back a bit with his katana saber right beside him. "I will fight you until your life ends, Chrono Trigger! Prepare to meet your fate!"

      Serge gasped as he sensed the speed within Omendi. He improved drastically. Serge managed to dodge one of his attacks, yet he felt a searing pain within his arm area. Omendi came from behind, holding his katana saber horizontally precisely behind him steadily. He smiled, seeing some drops of Serge's blood running down his purple blade.

      The Chrono Trigger winced in pain, absorbing the pain within. "That should leave you paralyzed for an hour with my move," said Omendi, growing into his fighting stance. "My move, VenomParalyzer. Lynx taught me that technique in order to kill the enemy quickly. Now your-"    

      A sudden pain came from Omendi's right leg. Blood started to fill the ground. He looked up to see Serge is no longer in front of him. He turned around to see Serge with his Masamune right by his chest, standing in a certain position. This indicates that he used DashandSlash. "How…how can that be possible? How can you move from that attack?" asked Omendi angrily.

      Serge turned to him and stood poised in his stance. Omendi was surprised to see that there is no gash on his arm, seeing no trace of a scar or anything. "How is it possible that he healed so quickly with the deep gash I inflicted upon him earlier? He still should be paralyzed." 

      Serge bended his knees, his head sank low from his position. "I'm not going to fall that easily, Omendi. I'm stronger than you think." With that, Serge ran with great speed. Omendi blocked Serge's next move and started to a swing attack. Serge ducked low and did a low swing attack at Omendi. Omendi dodged and jumped, doing a jump spin attack using both of his katana sabers. Serge dodged both of the attacks, doing a roll move to avoid Omendi's swamping attack.

      Serge got up to his feet to be almost manipulated by Omendi's upper and lower thrust. He could feel a scratch coming right on his right cheek, yet it healed instantly. Serge backflipped and stood poised in his stance once more.

      Meanwhile, Kidd, Crono, Gwena, Marle, Ookami, Glenn, Leena, Orlha, Karsh, and Norris watched the little duel between Serge and Omendi, or DI in that matter. "Shouldn't we help him?" asked Norris, readying his gun.

      "NO, we shouldn't," said Karsh bluntly. "With the story about what happened at the pier, this situation is the similar too." They watched as clashes started to be heard everywhere with fighting screams. "We shouldn't be bothering their fight or one of us might get hurt."

      "Serge, Di," muttered Kidd as she watched the two fought. 

      Serge stumble onto the dirt ground with a huge thud. He looked and did another roll attack to avoid Omendi's attack. In the process, Serge felt another searing pain right on his back. Serge turned and jumped onto the air. Staying there, he called upon Chi energy, gathering around the Masamune. As he knew the right time, Serge switched positions of the Masamune and with one spin, he was spinning in midair with an arrow-like aura started to form around Serge. FlyingArrow.

      Omendi saw this and tried to dodge it, only to be hit by the force of the aura around it. Omendi stumbled and quickly got up to his feet, only to counter Serge's jab from his swallow.

      "It looks as though they are trying to fight until the death," said Leena, quite worried. "What will happen?"

      "Who knows? I guess all we could do is wait," said Orlha. Kidd slowly stood, watching the battle with worried eyes. Serge fell onto the ground once more with a huge moan. Kidd gasps as she heard Serge's voice. Serge quickly got up from Omendi's next attack. Omendi jumped back and held his ground. Serge could feel the aura rising within Omendi, indicating he is using one of his tech. skills. 

      A black-purplish aura started to form around Omendi. He slowly lifted his two sabers above him, putting together to form a huge glint. With one push of his foot, Omendi charged forward, using his katana sabers really fast as if he is in a dance. Serge used his swallow to block the quick attacks, making him stumble from the attack. SwordDance. 

      After one clash from Omendi, Serge gathered enough courage to go with the flow of Omendi's tech. skill. Going right in front, Serge dodged one attack from the right, then left, then front then back, and with one jump, Serge swung his Masamune to fully stop Omendi from his tech. skill like a top. Omendi stabilized his footing quickly and charged forward at Serge with great precision.

      Serge backflipped as Omendi did a full swing attack, then turned sideways to avoid from Omendi's thrust attack. "You are strong as Lynx said. Yet, you will fall by my hands Chrono Trigger! You will be defeated right here, right now!"

      Serge felt a gash right through the right side of stomach, Omendi's sword piercing into his flesh. Serge winced in pain, just in time to move away from Omendi's advancing pierce. 

      "Serge!" yelled Kidd. She started to run for his aid.

      "Kidd, stop!" said Serge, standing on his knees as he felt his blood dripping down on the ground. "Don't come near. I don't… want you to… get involve in this or you might get hurt. I don't… want to see… you hurt."

      "But…Serge…"

      Serge smiled weakly. "Don't…worry…I'll be fine. Just believe in me."

      Kidd looked at Serge with worried eyes, seeing the determination he has to end this duel. Serge always trusted her and always said he believed in her. Kidd smiled as the worry started to subside, showing hope. "I believe in you Serge. Just be careful."

      Serge smiled. Soon, he averted his eyes to Omendi, seeing his own blood trickling down Omendi's sword. "Ah…the sight of blood always excites me." He lifted his sword, and licked Serge's blood ravenously. Serge winced in disgust. "Yours I enjoy mostly. It tastes different from everyone else in this world. Not bitter, but sweet." He smiled evilly as he started forward. "With that wound on your side, you won't have any chance to match my speed!" 

      Omendi soon mimicked Serge's own tech. skill, DashandSlash. He was only few inches away when Serge, suddenly out of nowhere, dodges the attack just in time. His footing skidded in the cobble floor, Serge coming up quickly. Omendi used that technique again and with one swift movement, Serge called upon his newfound mind magic, Telekinesis. Omendi was blown away from that magic, breaking from his magic spell. He winced as Omendi broke the spell. Sticking his hand out abruptly, Omendi's Telekinesis started to go at Serge, stronger than the Chrono Triggers. "Can't you see? I am the descendant of your Ancient Blood!"

      "Serge!" yelled Kidd worriedly.

      Serge slowly opened his eyes and hurled his right arm around him, ready for the impact to come. Somehow, he has no hint of worry in his eyes.

      "You should be scared with my Telekinesis! I have learned this ever since I was only 14 and it is stronger than yours, Chrono Trigger!" yelled Omendi as he increased the power of his Telekinesis. 

      Serge did not feel any worry as he felt it coming. Soon, the magic hit Serge, making him close his eyes slightly.

      "Die, Chrono Trigger!" yelled Omendi. 

      Kidd watched agape, worried for Serge's safety. She was about to go and help him when Crono stopped her. "Kidd, he's still standing!" said Crono with amazement in his eyes. Kidd turned to Serge to see him, using his own mind magic to block Omendi's own with his blue hair swaying hard within the hard wind of Telekinesis. 

      Omendi grunted in aspiration when he saw Serge dulling his magic. "Even if your magic is powerful than mine, at least I learn how to use it fast and wisely!" Serge grabbed his Masamune with both arms, still holding off Omendi's Telekinesis. "I won't be defeated from the likes of you from destroying the future of this world!" Serge abruptly swung both of his arms down, making the Omendi's magic disappear into thin air. With that signal, Serge ran with his god-like speed, charging at Omendi. Once they met, they locked, using their telekinesis at each other to dull the advancing weapons away from each other. The wind from the mind magic started to blow hard, making Kidd and the others cover themselves.

      "AHHH!!!" Serge screamed as he used the full potential of his magic at Omendi, making one of his sabers break into pieces.

      "How can this be?" retorted Omendi. Serge sloped down due to the lack of weight from Omendi's saber katanas and rise again with his Masamune to attack once more.

      Omendi glared angrily at Serge and used his Telekinesis once more. The shards of his katana saber flew towards Serge, going right through Serge's flesh. He fell to his knees, blood coming out of his mouth with Omendi smiling victoriously above. Kidd screamed his name as she the shards went right through his body. So did everyone else screamed out in worry. 

      Omendi right then was off guard, thinking that Serge can no longer fight. Serge looked up with glowing eyes and used the telekinesis move once more, making Omendi fly up to the air. He hit the ground few feet away. Serge stood up on his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest area.

      "You're suppose to be dead by now!" yelled Omendi crazily as he charged forward towards Serge. 

      Serge flinched angrily, watching strategically at Omendi's next move. His mind stirred once more, and Serge lunged down. Omendi slashed above, missing Serge within a few centimeters away above his head. Serge stopped Omendi with telekinesis, using his mind to break his wrist from holding his last katana saber. Omendi screamed in pain as he heard the crack within his wrist. Serge lunged increased and with one thrust, he hauled Omendi up into the sky, using the back of his Masamune. Serge thrust quickly, making Omendi fall a good 20 feet away behind Serge. He landed right on his stomach, immobilize from Serge's final attack from the duel. Serge panted uncontrollably as he turned toward Omendi's limp body on the ground.

      Omendi started to get up slowly, in shivers, blood coming out of his own mouth. He glared at Serge's tired body with angry eyes, watching his breath go up and down. "Y-you…who…are…you…?"

      Serge looked on, waiting for his next attack. "How…can…you go on…fighting…without…even…feeling…tired…with…those…wounds…inflicting…in…you…?" said Omendi slowly. Serge did not answer, knowing very well that he doesn't know the answer. "I…will…get…my…revenge…Chrono…Trigger…and let's…see…who…lives…or dies!" With those words, he finally fell unconscious. Serge sighed and fell to his knees, with relief in his mind. Kidd went to his side, looking at his wounds and his tired face. Then, she averted her eyes to Di, looking on with concern in her eyes. Serge noticed the worry in her about Di. Simply, Serge felt a bit sad in his feelings for some reason. 

      "Serge, my friend, are you all right?" asked Ookami. Serge nodded his head sadly, his blue bangs covering his blue eyes. He clutched his right side, feeling the pain within his aching side. 

      "You put out a really good fight out there Serge," said Crono, patting him gently on his shoulder. "You are the second "Chrono Trigger" who happens to be the mysterious one."

      "Yes…Serge, the Chrono Trigger who mysterious. And the only Chrono Trigger who doesn't even know who he truly is!"

      "What was that?!" asked Orlha incredulously. 

      "It's Lynx," said Serge silently, sensing the aura. "But, he's not here."

      "The Chrono Trigger is correct, as always. Yet, he is always precise with his predictions. Too precise if you ask me. Even though his visions meet the eyes, his visions won't tell him who he truly is," said Lynx's voice. "Just like Omendi who doesn't even know who he is as well." Suddenly, a huge purple warp-hole started to appear in front of Omendi's limp body. "But he is right with his words. He will get his revenge on you, Serge. You will pay dearly for what you done to my minion."

      Serge just glowered, watching the warp-hole. "It doesn't matter, Lynx. I don't really care if my visions do not lead me for who I am. But I will find answers around the world." His head bowed down once more, his bangs again blocked his eyes. "And…I won't let your evil dreams come to a reality in this world. Even though you were trying to save humanity last year and you are FATE, your new dreams shall never come true when I am around. I swear on my father's soul that I will protect the world as my father could not because of you!"

      "Great words from the Chrono Trigger. Yet, did your father ever told you about who are you in your dreams? Did he ever tell you about himself?" Serge stopped in midriff, stumped at that point. Lynx did make a point. His father didn't directly tell him about anything in his personal life or his own father's personal life. Not even his mother told him about himself or herself. Something around the lingering minds of his parents is hiding something from him. Something that is kept a secret ever since Serge was born into this world. But what could it be? 

      "Serge, your parents are hiding something from you. Something that tells everything about you and your family's blood. Your mysterious powers, your stats, even your being all lies within your parent's secret."

      "Stop it! Stop playing with my mind, Bakemono!" yelled Serge.

      "And what about those strange words you are saying? Around the world, no one ever has spoken in that kind of language, a single clue about you Serge. An upcoming language that is coming to you. You are a strange one!" taunted Lynx's voice. Slowly, out of nowhere, Omendi's unconscious body started to lift, coming into the void of the black hole.

      "Di!" yelled Kidd.

      "Damn it, don't take him you monster!" yelled Gwena.

      Serge grasped his head, Lynx's voice still echoing through his mind. "Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to hear anymore," said Serge. He was being tortured by Lynx's strange words.

      "Serge…? Are you okay? Pull yourself together," said Glenn, patting his shoulder for comfort. 

      "Yes, Serge. You don't know who you are. You can't simply just look around the world for answers. If you want answers, then die and ask your father in the heavens." Lynx halted in his words and smiled. "Ah, yes…your father Wazuki. The one fisherman who tried to rescue you. He did his mission successfully. Yet, he was manipulated by FATE. Hehe…that is why I manipulated him."

      "Stop it!" yelled Serge.

      Omendi's body started to disappear into the void of the black hole.

      "Because he holds the information in his body I need to know about the Holy Land. That is one reason why I obtained his body! So I can see what power the Holy Land yields!"

      Serge's eyes widen in surprise, complete shock running through his body.

      "It is great to see that you are getting stronger, Chrono Trigger," began Lynx. Omendi's body finally disappeared into the black hole, making Kidd scream out his name. "But you are a strange one, Serge. A strange one who doesn't even know who you really are! I'll see you again Serge!" Lynx's evil laughter echoed through the sky as the black hole finally disappeared.

      The Chrono gang looked agape at the empty space where the black hole used to be, wondering what just happened. Kidd slowly got up to her knees, looking at into space. "Where did DI go, Gwena?" asked Kidd.

      Gwena heaved a sigh of grief. "He went back to Lynx's lair," she simply said. "Probably he is going to work on him until he gets stronger. That is Lynx's ways on doing things."

      "Will he be all right?" asked Kidd, looking down at the ground.

      "Hopefully," said Ookami. "But, at least we're all here alive, right Serge?"

      No answer came from him. Quietness filled the whole area. "Serge…?" called Ookami. Everyone exchanged glances. 

      "Serge…?" said everyone in unison. Somewhere around the lines, a huge thud was heard from behind. Kidd and everyone else looked at that very direction. Right on the floor was Serge, completely unconscious.

      "Oh my god, Serge!" yelled Kidd as she ran to his side. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

      The sound of a flute started to spread through the whole room, filling in the silent room with its mysterious music. This flute-like sound, sounds like a bird flapping upwards to the sky above. Right in that moment, a sound of an ocean started to fill the air, waves crashing gently into the sandy shores of the beach. The sea wind breezed in, with its cool swift gust comforting those who have a tough life.

      "Wazuki, have you seen Serge?" asked Marge, walking up to her husband with worried eyes.

      "No, I thought he was with you," said Wazuki, putting down the loads of fish hanging above a fire in their little picnic area. 

      Marge looked out into the sea, worried for her little boy. "I wonder where could he be? He told me that he was going to go up the canyon right here to search for you."

      Wazuki's mind clicked. "…No…he couldn't…!"

      Marge soon knew what Wazuki is talking about. "You don't mean-" The two looked at each other with incredulous eyes. Wazuki was about to go up the cliff when a sound of a little child's laughter above.

      "Mama, Dada! Up here!" yelled a Chibi-Serge, waving down at his parents from a medium height cliff. 

      "Saaji! Come back down here right now, young man!" ordered Marge. The young Serge refused and looked up into the sky.

      "Mama, Chichiue, look what I can do!" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. With one grunt, something behind stuck right out, making white things float around him like snow.

      "Saaji, no!" yelled Wazuki. With one heave from his tiny legs, Serge jumped into the sky, laughing excitedly.

      "Your too young for that!" yelled Wazuki worriedly.

      Serge was enjoying the breeze of the air, quite glad that he is up there and not down there. Suddenly, something went wrong. Before Serge knew it, he was plunging down to the sea below.

      "Saaji!" yelled his mother as she suddenly leapt into the air, catching him in the middle. Serge felt the comforting hands of his mother, looking up at her with eyes of fear.

      "Saaji, daijobu?" asked Marge, checking her boy's health. All Serge could do was look in fear, the eyes of fear that he could have died if his mother wasn't there.

      "Daijobu, mama," his voice have a hint of fright in it. 

      "Don't do that again, Saaji. I don't know what to do if I lost you," said Marge, cradling his tiny body in her embrace.

      "Don't worry mama. I won't do that anymore. Y-yakusoku," demanded Serge as he nuzzled his head into his mother's shoulder.

      *Flash*

      "Saaji, please do not cry anymore. I don't want you to be sad forever. Your father doesn't want you to be sad anymore. He wants you to be happy," said Marge as she tried to comfort Serge in bed.

      "…I want him back. I want Chichiue back," said the little Serge, his tears running down his sad face. "It's all my fault that he died."  
  


      Marge shook her head. "Don't say that, segare. You are not the falter of this. Accidents happen and it's not because of you. Besides…" she gently stroked little tiny spiky blue bangs. "Chichiue saved you because he wants you to live on." Marge looked out into the ocean, looking at beautiful full moon. "He wants you to see the world, and its mysterious wonders. He wants you to learn to live and learn to raise a family of your own. Saaji, whatever happens, you will go on. Don't think about the past. Think about your whole life ahead of you. Chichiue will always watch you from the heavens above. And me, I'll always be there for you…"

      "Mama…"

      "Now, go to sleep, segare." Marge was about to get up and turn off the lights when Serge called her once more. "What is it?" she asked, sitting back down.

      "Can…you…sing the song that you always sing to me to sleep?" he asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

      "You mean our lullaby?" asked Marge. He nodded his head, looking at her with puppy eyes. 

      Marge just simply smiled and nodded. "All right, just close your eyes and listen." Serge closed his eyes, waiting for the song to come. Marge smiled and closed her eyes, beginning to sing their lullaby:

_Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint_

_      Serge could see the picture of the sea and the sky right above, picturing himself soaring through the skies above._

_Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina_

_      He could feel himself drifting off into sleep as his mother's singing voice started to fade away, the sandman finally coming to him._

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

      The song still lingered within his mind as Serge slowly gained back his consciousness. He winced a bit and slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blurry image of someone right above him.

      "…En vai tu ri…Si lo ta…Fin dein a loluca…Si Katigura neuver…Floreria for chesti…Si entina," the voice said, dabbing something cold on his forehead.

      "Hahaue…?" mumbled Serge, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blur.

      "Serge…? Are you all right?" asked a familiar voice. Serge managed to rub his eyes to see Kidd right above him, looking down with worried eyes. 

      "Kidd…" he trailed, looking around his surroundings. "Where…are we…?"

      "Back in the forest near the trail of Porre," she said, removing the cloth from his forehead. "You've been unconscious for quite a while. With the wounds and everything."

      "My wounds…?" asked Serge, looking down at his right side and chest area. Amazingly, there were no scratches or scars. It was perfectly healed. 

      "When we looked at them after we carried ya all the way here, the wounds you had are gone," said Kidd. 

      Serge rubbed his temple, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of his dream. He sighed, trying to relieve the pain from his head. "That song…you sang a few moments ago," he said, looking up into the orange sky.

      Kidd looked down at him, looking at him questionably. Then she remembered and blushed. "Well…I…that song…well…"

      "My…mom…used to sing me that when I was young," said Serge. "After Chichiue died, my mother would always sing that every night to comfort me from disturbing thoughts. It's…our lullaby."

      "Really? I never knew that," said Kidd. "Do you know what it means?" Serge shook his head and starred into the sky once more.

      "I wonder…?" said Serge. Kidd turned to him. "I wonder…what secret my parents were hiding from me? I never really noticed until Lynx pointed it out to me earlier."

      "He was playin' with yer mind, mate," said Kidd, stroking his cheek. "He made you think so much that you fell unconscious from so much trauma and thoughts. It's too much for ya to handle."

      "Yes, I know, but it's the truth. My parents didn't…really tell me who I was and who were my ancestors back then. Even my mom wouldn't tell me about it. Something is going on and I really want to find out."

      Kidd could see the lost path within his eyes once more, seeing the confusion and the hard decision to which path he would take. He was lost and there is no one to lead him to it. Serge is on his own to look for his own family's bloodline and there is not a single clue to the whereabouts of this situation. She felt sorry for him as he looked up into the sky with wonderment. It kind of reminded her of Di, back then, when he was confused about himself. Now, her mind lingered to Di, coming from Serge's well being to Di's whereabouts. _"Why am I thinkin' about him when I need to think about Serge's health?"_ she thought as she shook that thought away. Kidd looked down at Serge to see him suddenly get up, revealing himself only in his long blue shorts. He looked around his surroundings and started to walk off in that direction. "Serge…? Where are you going?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

      He turned around and gave her a sad smile. "I'm going up that hill to think for a while," said Serge, starting to walk once more.

      Kidd sighed, seeing how much things he is going to think of this afternoon. She wanted to help, yet her mind still lingered about Di. Why would is she thinking about him? Right then, something caught her eye above the sky. Drifting lightly through the breeze, a single white feather drifted to Kidd's way. She stuck out her hand and looked at its soft, silky form. It lay on Kidd's hands, showing the color white of peace, happiness, tranquility, trust, and love. "A white feather…?" she murmured. Kidd looked out in front of her to see that Serge is no longer there. Strange, is all Kidd could think of. One minute he was there and the next minute, he was gone. 

~^ ^~^ ^~

      Serge finally reached the top of the hill, the same hill he was in the beginning of this adventure. He slowly stood there, feeling the night wind coming to its peak. Sighing, he looked out into the sea before him, seeing how it beautiful it reflects the sunset. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the wind swiping through his hair. The song of mystery came to his mind, remembering the words that completed its mystified music. Serge slowly hummed that tune, taking a liking to its beautiful ring. He slowly opened his eyes to the sky finally reaching night.

      "Is there something in life that's missing? What is there to live for?" asked Serge, looking up into the heavens. "If only I knew…who I am and where I came from. If only you were alive, Chichiue, I would know who I am. Yet, that so-called FATE manipulated you just to get your body and gather what information you had. It wasn't my weakness he was after. He was after the information about the Holy Land." Serge sat abruptly on the grass, lying down with a thud. "What am I going to do? With all these thoughts in my head, I can't concentrate on the task."

      _"Don't let those thoughts come into your mind, Segare," said a voice in his head._

      "Chichiue…?" asked Serge, slowly sitting up with shock in her eyes. "Is that you?"

      _"Yes, Saaji. Don't let those trouble thoughts come into your mind," repeated Wazuki._ Serge slowly stood up. From a distance, a transparent image of his father floated, looking at Serge with love in his eyes. _"I know you are going through turmoil at this very moment, but don't let those thoughts come into your mind. Pretty soon, you will awaken. Awaken from everything you think, everything you see, everything you dream. It will come together if you let it flow through your mind. You still can think about it, but don't over do it. Your Hahaue…she will explain it to you." _Wazuki inspected Serge from head to foot, seeing the boyish eyes he always sees whenever he doesn't want Wazuki to leave him alone. Yet, right in front of him, was his boy growing up to be a fine strong, young man. All the features that portray Serge's young self no longer linger in his body. He smiled, proud that he is becoming what he dreamed for seventeen years. "_It is nice to see that you are becoming strong, Saaji. Remember… just go with the flow. Remember who you are protecting. Remember your promise."_

      Wazuki's body started to disappear. Serge widened his eyes, screaming his name. "Chichiue! Don't go! I want to ask you a question! Please, don't go!"

      _"I will always be watching, Segare. I always will,"_ those were Wazuki's last words as he disappeared into the heavens.

      "Chichiue!!!" yelled Serge. He slowly sank to his knees, his head bowing down. The winds started to blow once more, consuming Serge in it as he sat on his knees like that. "Chichiue…" he slowly said. With one swift movement, he threw his head back, yelling loud. "Just who am I anyway?!" his voice yelled, echoing through the silent land.

      From below, Kidd could hear his agonizing yell for an answer. She frowned sadly, wishing that there were some way to help him. "Serge…" she trailed, looking up at his figure, outlining the moon's light.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

      Ookami, Crono, Glenn, Norris, Karsh, and Korcha were sitting around the fire as the women slept safely and peacefully. "Strange that Serge is the Chrono Trigger all this time," said Ookami, munching on a piece of white fish meat from the fire. "It's hard to believe that he is actually my age in this timeline."

      Glenn nodded, grabbing a fresh cooked fish from the fire. "You should thank him for saving you two. He broke the spell within you without even losing any energy. It is strange that Serge is quite a great fighter after all these months have past."

      "But, remember, he's changing. At least, that's what he said," said Karsh.

      Crono just put down his drink of water down on the grass, looking up into the sky above. "Somehow…I just got this feeling that Serge's powers is more than the ranks of the Chrono Trigger."

      "What?!" everyone said in unison.

      "I mean Serge is the Chrono Trigger aside from me. But, his powers look as though they are way beyond those of an original Chrono Trigger. Think about it. His great speed, his new powers of the mystery mind magic, and the way he can dowse and use his predicting instincts instantly. It's different from a Chrono Trigger's powers. I'd be surprise if he grew wings and fly."

      The group looked at him, blinking curiously with Crono's words. Crono blinked as well, looking around the group of men. He closed his eyes and smiled, sweatdropping as he scratched his head. "Or…maybe not…"

      "Yeah, right," said Ookami sarcastically, arching an eyebrow.

      Out of the shadows, a sound of crunching grass filled the silence. The Chrono men looked into that direction, aware of an enemy coming to. Appearing from the forest, Serge walked towards the group, now fully wearing his clothing attire. At the sight of him, Glenn gave a smile and patted a seat between him and Crono. Serge smiled and gladly took the seat and joined in.

      "How are you feeling Serge?" asked Crono, patting him on the back.

      "Great, thanks," he said, looking into the depths of the fire. "Have any of you guys seen Kidd?" He looked at the sleeping women to his right, noticing that Kidd was not sleeping there.

      "Don't worry about her, Serge," said Ookami. "She's always out and about at these kinds of nights whenever she needs to think."

      Serge nodded as he looked into the depths of the fire once more. He watched the little flicks of orange crackle on top of the wood. He managed to heave a sigh as he kept on looking at the fire. "You know, I was thinking," he began, making everyone look at him. "About Di, Kidd and your friend that was missing years ago. Can you tell me about him? I'm curious about him."

      Ookami was quite shocked to hear Serge asking about Di, even though he is now among the ranks of Lynx's minions. Ookami looked around him to see that everyone else was anxious to hear the life of their nemesis aside from Serge. Somehow, deep within Serge, something bothered about Di and Kidd and how close she was with him. Ookami gave a sad smile and nodded.

      "All right, but its sort of a long story so listen well." He took a deep breath and began. "Di, is an orphan like Kidd back when he was young. He doesn't have any memories of his past or memories of his homeland. He seems lost and every time we asked to play with us, he would refuse and make an excuse that he still had some chores to do."

      "My father…when I was like around Kidd's age, 6 I think, found him while he was venturing through Zenan, keeping watch on Guardia. He spotted Di right then, just outside of Guardia gates, lying there on the ground almost losing consciousness. He was completely filled with sot and he was coughing uncontrollably. My father brought him back to our land and named him as our own people. My father insists that he was part of our clan."

      "A…person…who doesn't have any memories about his past…just like Kidd almost…except she doesn't remember who rescued her," said Serge, looking down at his knees. 

      "When time passed by, me, Gwena, and Kidd became good friends with Di. It's almost as if he forgotten the whole ordeal of his past. But, as we grew, we learned more about him. He was a frail sick boy who apparently has the lack of energy and coughs constantly. Kidd and me went with him to the doctor in Porre one day and asked him what's wrong with Di. The doctor, however, didn't know what's wrong. So, from then on, he apparently have been sick every two weeks or so. Me, Gwena, and Kidd would always take turns to take care of him. Constantly, he would be complaining that he is weak in this world and that he couldn't do anything to help others because of his ill matter. Well…everything was fine from then when-" Ookami looked up into the starry sky, staring into the stars with a sad wonder. "When…he disappeared few years back."

      "And then, no sooner than you realized that Omen…I mean Di…joined Lynx and his evil ideals for a future," finished Serge, opening his eyes after a swift intent listening.

      "Yeah…and then that three years incident and Lynx's brainwash method. We were somehow lured to join Lynx's reign with his strange words."

      Glenn nodded. "That is his way of luring people to his power. Look what it did to Serge before when they switched bodies."

      "Switched…bodies…?" stumbled Crono, looking disgusted.

      Serge sighed. "No, he meant the switching of souls, Crono-sama." He turned to Ookami. "So, this explains why he wants to have power. He wants to protect people with his strength."

      Ookami nodded, "Yes, but not really. Somehow, his mind turned to the corners of Lynx's so-called ideal for a stronger nation. He wants to gather the power he need because he is weak. He also wanted the power to see this world to show how strength is better than being weak. Something is strange about that certain concept."

      Serge just zoned out into his own world, looking emotionlessly into the flames of the fire. Di, a young boy who happened to be sickly and weak from those years back. Yet, somehow, he grew to the evil Omendi without a hint of his childhood illness. Serge wondered through his mind, thinking that he should still have that disease up to now. Serge glared angrily into space, his thoughts of Lynx's evil ambitions.

      "You know," said Ookami suddenly, breaking into Serge's reverie. "Kidd…back then…" Serge's eyes lightened up. "…Back then, Kidd used to…love Di so much in her young life." Serge's eyes soon turned normal to eyes opened wide with utter shock. 

      Meanwhile, on the hilltop where Serge once stood, Kidd sat on the grassy spot, looking up into the starry sky with sad, melancholy eyes.

      "You mean to tell me…that Kidd loved Di?" asked Glenn, quite dumbfounded himself.

      "Yes, apparently. Gwena and I knew that she had feelings for him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Her heart is easily swayed due to something in her feelings that sparks her heart to utter passion. Something about Di is real special to her."

      Kidd just kept on staring, looking into the sky with wonder. "Di…where could you be right now? I thought…you died a long time ago, and yet, you are still alive," she whispered out loud.

      "And now, after seeing Di from such a long time, Kidd is completely mixed up with her feelings, so to speak. Somewhere around the lines, I can feel that she has another love feeling towards another man. But I can't quite put my foot to it," said Ookami. "Even after seeing Di, she's completely confused now with her heart. She doesn't know what path to choose from here. I guess now she has to follow her heart."

      Serge bowed his head low, his bangs covering his blue eyes. He felt a sudden aching feeling as he breathed in and out. "Kidd…"

**

      "With you still alive in this world, I keep on wondering. Do I still have feelings for you even after I have my heart…on someone else?" The clouds started to drift in as she slowly stood up. "I…just don't know where to go anymore." Visions of Di came to her mind, seeing the happy self compared to the evil young man he became. "I just don't know which path to take." Another vision started to consume her mind, with Serge standing in Opassa Beach, looking into the beautiful sunset over the horizon. He turned around and smiled at Kidd, his blue hair flowing with the gust of wind magnificently. "There is you, then Serge." She stared into the ocean just behind the other cliffs of Zenan.

      "What am I going to do…?!" she said to herself, letting her voice echo through the atmosphere. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

      The rays of the sun finally brighten the sleeping land of the land. Birds from out of nowhere started to chirp in the trees, chattering cutely as it called its mate. Deep within the forests, the sun's rays lightened the whole place with happiness. No gloominess is spread through the land.

      Kidd slowly opened her eyes after she felt the warm rays penetrating her eyelids. Getting up, she heaved a long yawn, stretching as high as she can. In front of her, the Chrono gang started to equip their things, putting one item on one pouch to another. "Good morning, Kidd," said Marle happily. "I trust that you slept well."

      Kidd rubbed a sleepy eye. "Mornin' all ready? Where are we headin' to?"

      "Back to Porre," said Leena, from behind. "You better get up or we'll never reach back to El Nido before nightfall."

      Glenn and Orlha, in the background, looked up into the trees to see birds flying from one branch to another. "These birds are so cute! All of sudden they came out of nowhere," said Leena, smiling happily.

      "It is strange indeed. I wonder why?" said Glenn, putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

      "Really? There wasn't any birds around here?" asked Crono. "I didn't know that."

      "Shouldn't we get going all ready?" complained Korcha. "I just wanna go home and eat somethin' decent for once."

      Kidd glared at Korcha angrily, making him whimper a bit. "Look who's talkin'? You didn't help us one bit when we were back at Leene Square! All ya did was hide in that space of yers and stayed there like a baby."

      "Yeah, we should be the ones complaining, not you, you chicken hawk," said Orlha, joining Kidd's side.

      "All right, all right. Ya made Cha point. What else is new?" sighed Korcha, defeated by Kidd and Orlha's words. 

      Gwena laughed at the scene before her, quite happy that something brightened up her day. "Hey, Ookami, shouldn't we go back to our territory? I'm worried about the people over there."

      Ookami's eyes turned to concern, agreeing with Gwena's point. "Yes, it has been a while since we visited that place. Hopefully, everyone is okay after a few months or so." He turned to Kidd with a smile. "I'm sure everyone will be really glad to see your face again."

      Kidd plastered a huge grin, her feelings excited to see her second home once more. She finally stood up and dusted the loose grass off of her. Once she finished dusting herself, she looked around her. There, from her right, Glenn and Leena were pleasantly observing the birds that mysteriously came back to Zenan. She looked to her left to see Gwena and Ookami laughing happily after being free from Lynx's reign. From there, she looked Norris and Karsh, drinking sake until the bottle was empty. She looked at Crono and Marle, who were looking out into the direction Guardia, determination in their eyes. No sooner did she realize that someone was missing among them, someone who brightens her days without failure. She went over to Ookami, tapping him on the shoulder.

      "Have you seen Serge, Ookami?" asked Kidd.

      Ookami blinked a few times and smiled. "He's over on the top of the hill. He said he's going to take a good one last glimpse of Zenan before we leave."

      Kidd smiled and headed to the direction of the hill, where the entrance towards the forest was. 

~*~*~*~*~

      Serge stood in the hill, overlooking the sea and the landmass of Zenan. In his face, he looked on with astonishment and sadness, gazing into the land one last time that held so many journeys to venture through. However, Serge's linger thoughts not only make him think about Guardia and Zenan, but his thoughts on his dream. A strange dream of his mother, his father, and him back in those happy times before his father died. Serge slowly closed his eyes, letting the ushering wind consume his body coolly. 

      _*Flash*_

"Mama, Dada! Up here!" yelled a Chibi-Serge, waving down at his parents from a medium height cliff.

Marge and Wazuki looked up with surprise looks in their eyes.

*Flash* 

_"Your too young for that!" yelled Wazuki worriedly._

_*Flash*_

"Mama, Chichiue, look what I can do!" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. With one grunt, something behind stuck right out, making white things float around him like snow.

"Saaji! Don't!" yell his mother.

*Flash*

"Don't worry mama. I won't do that anymore. Y-yakusoku," demanded Serge as he nuzzled his head into his mother's shoulder.

*Flash*

"Don't say that, segare. You are not the falter of this. Accidents happen and it's not because of you. Besides…" she gently stroked little tiny spiky blue bangs. "Chichiue saved you because he wants you to live on." Marge looked out into the ocean, looking at beautiful full moon. "He wants you to see the world, and its mysterious wonders. He wants you to learn to live and learn to raise a family of your own. Saaji, whatever happens, you will go on. Don't think about the past. Think about your whole life ahead of you. Chichiue will always watch you from the heavens above. And me, I'll always be there for you…"

*Flash*

Serge opened his slowly, frowning sadly as he reminiscence his dream. "Hahaue, Chichiue…" he silently said. He suddenly started to kneel lightly on his knees, not even knowing his actions. He was about to do one mighty jump when:

"Serge…!" called Kidd from behind. He suddenly stopped in his actions, placing one foot back to the ground.

"Kidd, what is it?" he asked surprisingly, trying to hide the fact he was trying to do something that he doesn't even know.

"All of us are ready to go back to Porre now," she said. Kidd, with one gaze, looked slowly at Serge's figure from head to foot. "It looks like you healed completely. I'm glad."

Serge smiled, averting to his eyes towards the land once again. His eyes are once again into wonder. Kidd noticed the faraway glare he looked, seeing that he is in his own world once more. Kidd wanted to know what's running through his mind at the moment, the urge of helping him is in her mind again. Even though she still is thinking about yesterday and Di. "Serge…? Is there anything wrong?" asked Kidd, looking into his face.

Serge heard her voice along the lines of his thoughts, averting his gaze from the land to her, eyes slightly widening to hear intently of what she said before. "Is there anything wrong, mate?" she repeated the question, looking into his eyes.

Serge blinked a few times, searching through his mind for answers. Reluctantly, he sighed without a doubt. "It's…nothing. Nothing really," he plainly said. Kidd knew that something is wrong. She could feel it. Yet, she doesn't want to push Serge too much with her question or something drastic might happen.

"Are you sure, mate?" asked Kidd, checking one more time.

"Yeah, its nothing," said Serge, looking up into the sky above. "Just looking at this land one more time before we leave." Serge slowly stretched his arms up into the sky, sighing a huge stifling yawn. 

"Umm…Serge…about…yesterday…well…" Kidd began, looking shamefully down to the ground.

"Don't Kidd. I know what are you going to say," said Serge, his hair covering his long bangs. "And I understand that concept with Di and everything. You haven't seen him for a while and I know how you feel." He turned to her and smiled. "Just don't let that thought in your mind, Kidd. Remember what I said, don't be trapped in the past. Just keep on going in your life."

"Serge…" Kidd looked into his eyes. Even though he may be happy in the outside, something is lost in his eyes.

"Serge!! Kidd!!!" yelled Crono from below. Their friends have all ready exited the forest and into the entrance path. "Let's get a move on!"

Serge waved, signaling them that they will be down in a second. He turned to Kidd who was gazing at him. "Come on, let's head back to Porre. The sooner we reach there, the sooner we'll reach home."

Serge began to walk down the steep hill. Kidd still stood there, gazing at Serge's walking back. Somehow, other than the fact that he is being bothered by the troubling words of Lynx, something else is making him feel uneasy and mixed up. Kidd looked on in worried eyes, watching Serge as he caught up with the gang. Kidd knew from that point that Serge is now walking down a path towards confusion.

~^ ^~^ ^~

End of Chapter 18 Chrono Trigger vs. Himself…A love's past…?

      *Next time, on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…

Kidd: What?! You gotta be kiddin' Uncle Crono! You're gonna rebuild Guardia…?

Crono: Yup! We're gonna revitalize Guardia! It's gonna be a long run, but with Porre helping us, we'll finish in no time.

      *Shows Gwena and Ookami raising their hands up joyfully.

Ookami: And we will assist you as well! I want to see Guardia with my own eyes back to life.

      *Shows the gang crossing to the island of Kidd's used-to-be home…

Serge: Just how I remembered it. It's still the same as always

Inhabitants of Tsubasa Heihe: Is that Serge, Lord Ookami…? He still looks young…

      *Shows Kidd waving towards her friends of Tsubasa Heihe.

Kidd: Thanks for everythin' you guys! I wish ya luck!!!

Gwena: You too, Kidd!!! Choose carefully who you love!!!

Kidd: [Lifting an eyebrow curiously] What…?

                  Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare Journey to Saga last chapter

Chapter 19 – Bright new future ahead… 

~*~*~*~ 

      *Just a noter, I like to thank everyone for understanding. I know that author note frustrates some people, but hey, I need reviews to boost my confidence up so I can keep on going. But then again, why do I need reviews if I just want to get it out of my head? Gosh, am I hard headed or what? Probably too blocked off with so many school and problems and maybe envy that I didn't stop to think (dissecting things, Yeesh). Geez, stupid of me. Point on the stupid one, me ^_^; I take too long to realize facts. Okay, here is the list of people who I would like to thank and answer questions. *Takes a deep breath and stretch…  

Aznchick: Your answer is all ready answered because the next chapter is up. And don't worry about not reviewing my story that much. I think I need to give you guys a breather since you probably have a busy life. But if I'm going too fast, all ya gotta to do is tell me. But don't you think the school stories of Chrono Cross are good too? I mean just a hint of modern life and all. Overall, thanks for reviewing and keeping in touch with the reviews. ^_^

Lady Aliena: Don't worry, I won't ignore how you feel. I'm not that kind of person who ignores other people's opinion or something.  Personally, I really appreciate that you told me how you feel. Thanks for reviewing and I won't give up on my story (sometimes I feel too low of self-esteem that stupid negative thoughts get in my mind and turn out to bring something pointless out). And I'll try to slow down (I just don't want anyone swipe my ideas *glares). 

Airazor: That's a good point you pointed out. Just like people who walk in great lengths for something that they get nothing. Don't worry, in a few chapters the romance will start. But there's a slight obstacle that is in their way that I won't tell you about (*wink *wink). Thanks for reviewing.

orlha: I'll try to do that, thanks for reviewing.

Dragonz: I'll continue no matter what. And Chapter 18 is up and your reading it right now. Hehhehe

RadicalDreamer: Yes, you're probably right about those impatient people, no offense. And I like to thank you for that compliment. Thanks a lot! 

Australian Princess: I know that you are reviewing, and I really appreciate that. And thanks for reviewing and liking my story. I'll Bulisan Muna with the next chapter, or not since I need to give everyone a long breather. But anyways, salamat, if that's how it is spell it. 

Princess Kidd: Don't worry, I'll continue the story.

Jedijessie: Thanks for reviewing my story. I know your reviewing my story and I really appreciate that.

Starnightdreams: Thanks for the advice. I'll try it out. And thanks for reading my story. 

      Phew, from up to down. Boy that hurt my fingers, but still typing. Anyways, for all those readers who didn't bother reviewing, oh well. Just keep on reading and I promise that it will come soon. Just BARE WITH ME?! The romance is coming soon. And don't just go only for those romance scenes. You need to read the whole story to understand what is going on. After all, this story is really long and I'm very, very descriptive (if I feel like it). And for all those who reviewed, thank you for everything and I really mean it! I'm not much of a talker, but I do appreciate what you saying. So don't take it the wrong way if my little notes for each reviewer is kind of…what's that word…short. Oh yeah, and now I'm stuck with the polls for GlennXOrlha and GlennXLeena (*face faults to ground). I don't know what to choose!!!!??? Now let's see…2 for g/L…4 for g/o, and 1 for undecided or I don't care or something. So, which means, Glenn and Orlha is the winner. 

 Hopefully I'll get a scanner soon so I can make my own site for my drawings of Anime, Chrono Cross, and my own original, for my Original Anime story (if I ever thought about the plot). Maybe I can send you guys some if I have time. I'll tell you when I have a scanner. Right now, Chapter 19 or 20 is being worked on, so wait until then. Later guys!

P.S. Just one pointer. Just call me Ti or Kuti. I luv my nickname ^__^. Don't even ask what's my real name since that is top secret.


	21. Bright New Future Ahead

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare                 Journey to Guardia Saga CH.5

                                                                 (Last Chapter of Saga)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, except the characters I made up! And the songs that I used are not mine either.

        *Konnichiwa everyone, and welcome to the last chapter saga of Journey to Guardia [and I don't mean the story, I meant the Guardia saga, so don't give a grieving temper tantrum]. I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews you gave me. I really appreciate the fact for those who have time to review. I just couldn't believe that I would surprise people that way. So, now, there's going to be a love triangle thing between Serge, Kidd, and Di. But other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Don't forget to review, please. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

        The bustling city of Porre, a place where busy people go on doing their own business among the beautiful city. It is the beginning of a new day and everybody is quite content about their living standards. Everyone seems at peace.

        Among the bustling people, Porre soldiers stood in their posts, watching every move people makes. Yet, they are all friendly. Even though they may be weak, they are strong enough to protect the weak from danger. Within the bar, people gleamed happily as they drank and sang, without any worries of hurt or danger. Everything seems normal when a sound of a glass hit the wooden tables hard, making everyone look up in surprise.

        "Y-yer…joking, right…?" said Kidd, quite flustered at the moment. "Yer not joking…Uncle Crono…?"

        "Nope, I'm not joking. I'm quite serious Kidd," said Crono, sipping a glass of his sake drink.

        "You gotta be kiddin' me! Yer rebuilding Guardia?" said Kidd once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 19 - Bright new future ahead…

~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Kidd, just calm down," said Marle, her hands waving up and down. "I know your surprised about this, but its great news. Many of our people who survived instantly recognized us and they keep on asking if they will be able to go back to Guardia. Norris even told us that some inhabitants are planning to go back there one day. And besides, I am the Queen of Guardia and I must do what's right for the people."

        "Same with me as the King. I'm suppose to be the one making the decisions around here," said Crono, sipping once more with his drink. "Besides, wouldn't you be happy about it?"

        Kidd looked down at her glass of water, instantly happy about this. She smiled a wide grin, excited that Guardia is on its way back on line. Serge sat next to her, nodding his head. "That's great news! When are you planning to go back to Guardia and start repairs?"

        Crono beamed loudly, putting his glass down. "Right now!!!"

        Serge and Kidd gave ecstatic eyes, almost dropping their jaws on the table. "Right now? After an hour and a half of being here in Porre? You shouldn't have told us that before we left Guardia," said Serge.

        "Well…we didn't know what to do until that idea came to us about thirty minutes ago," said Crono. "I want to start right away so the building won't go through winter." Crono jumped up his seat, giving a triumphant fist. "It's a long shot, but we can do it with as many of people's help as we need."

        Norris nodded acceptably. "I will ask my Porre army and the people around Porre to help you guys out." Norris smiled. "Besides, it was getting too lonely here with a kingdom that so isolated."

        Both Marle and Crono smiled, bowing their heads respectfully. "Thank you so much, Norris."

        Glenn sat on a chair next to Orlha, writing on a leather journal, jotting down of what happened during these 5 days here. Orlha leaned and looked at it. "Ahh, what are you doing?" asked Glenn frantically, closing the journal shut.

        "Oh, I'm just curious of what you're writing," said Orlha happily. 

        "Well…it is just…information about stuff. Of course you know General Viper wants to know every detail about this land," said Glenn, putting his journal back in his pouch.

        Right across from Orlha and Glenn, Gwena and Ookami looked at the conversation at hand, content that they are hanging around with good-natured people these days. They smiled as they took a drink. "But, I'm not sure if it's enough to quicken the steps of Guardia. We may need more people." Ookami stepped up and pointed his index finger up. "And we will assist you as well! With my people and us, we'll gladly help a lending hand." Kidd smile widened. "We may be thieves who steal from the rich, but we are the kind of thieves who help others! Right, Gwena?"

        Gwena stood up from her seat. "Right! We'll do whatever it takes to rebuild Kidd's home!" 

        "Besides, I want to see what Guardia truly looks like with my own eyes," said Ookami. "Maybe this would make father happy from the heavens."

        "Thank you all so much. I just wish you can help us Kidd," said Marle, turning her gaze to Kidd.

        "Sorry, Aunt Marle, but I hafta go back to El Nido and help with Serge's problem," she said, patting Serge's shoulder. Serge did not budge as he looked into space, staring at the ice melting in his drink. 

        "Oh really? What are the problems that Serge have, Kidd?" asked Crono curiously.

        Serge grimaced as heard the word 'problem.' He intently stared at his drink even more without saying a word to his friends. "Umm…don't mention that, Crono. He's a bit tense right now and he has a lot of things to think about after what happened yesterday," whispered Karsh. Crono nodded, understanding perfectly what Karsh and the rest of the gang is talking about. 

        "Serge, whatever it is, just forget about it," said Crono. "It's another day and you should be taking a break from all what happened. After all, you saved us all."  
  


        Serge nodded his head absentmindedly, still lingering in his thought. "Come on, Crono is right. You should let all worries aside and think about today. It might turn out to be your day," said Glenn, patting him on the shoulder.

        The Chrono Trigger sat there, still completely dazed. "_I do want to forget my worries. But it's hard to get it off my mind. I guess Lynx's words are playing with my mind again,"_ thought Serge. Quickly, he drank down all his drink with one gulp. With heaved a sigh, putting his empty cup down on the table. Then, he went back to his own world.

        "Serge…? You all right, mate?" asked Kidd.

        Serge's daze was completely out as he heard Kidd's voice through his mind. He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah…I'm all right…nothing to worry about." All Kidd could give is a smile back to him. The gang just gave exchanging glances at each other, wondering what's going on through his mind.

        "What time is it?" asked Serge, looking out the window.

        "It's almost eight," said Ookami, looking at the clock on the wall.

        "Really…? Time really passed by fast," said Orlha, yawning. "We should stay a bit longer or…go?" Everyone's gaze looked onto Serge, his mind thinking through. He slowly lifted off from his chair and stood up.

        "Let's head back home," he finally said, making Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Karsh, and Korcha's face lightened. "I guess everyone really miss El Nido." Serge turned to Norris, Crono, Ookami, Marle, and Gwena. "I'm sorry if we have to leave so soon. I really want to get to know you better, but there's something I gotta do back at home."

        "To finish your journey, correct?" asked Crono. Serge nodded his head. "It was great fun having you guys around. I can't thank you enough for helping us out."

        "It's good to know that you two are alive," said Serge, looking at Kidd. "Kidd no longer has to feel lonely anymore. Even without Lucca with you guys, you still have each other."

        Crono and Marle nodded sadly, thinking about their genius friend. "And one more thing," whispered Serge to Crono's ears. "There's this other secret place that will surly help you with their magic. You know, the magical kingdom that was destroyed a long time ago?"

        Crono's eyes lightened up with shock as Serge secretly told them about Zeal. "You mean to tell me-"

        "Just give them a call with your pendant Marle-donno," said Serge. Marle just looked at him curiously. "Crono-sama will tell you."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        No sooner did the gang have reached the dock area, where Korcha's small boat is still hooked and attached. Glenn, Leena, Karsh, Orlha, and Korcha started to board the small boat, with Korcha going right on the steering wheel.

        Behind, Serge and Kidd stood in front of Crono and Marle with Gwena and Ookami. Serge and Crono gave each other a good-bye shake as Kidd and Marle hugged each other. "It's great meeting you, Serge. In a weird way, but good. I wish you the best of luck to you and your friends. Thank you for taking care of Kidd."

        Serge blushed and gave him a nod.

        "I'm going miss you so much, Kidd. Just come by and visit any time when you have time," said Marle, releasing the hug.

        "Same here, Auntie. I wish ya luck with Guardia," said Kidd. She turned to Crono and hugged him. "Especially you, Uncle Crono. I still remember the things ya taught me when I was a littleun."

        "And I still remember the stupid questions you all ask me over and over," said Crono, giving her a pat on the head. "Take care, Kidd. And take of Serge."

        "Same goes for you, Serge," said Marle. "You take care of Kidd."

        "Don't worry, we will," said Kidd and Serge in unison. As they were about to leave, Ookami called Serge, making him turn around. "Hey, don't forget us, Serge," said Ookami. "Remember, your taking us back to Tsubasa Heihe territory."

        Serge slapped his head. "Must have slipped my mind. Okay, come on you two." 

        "Serge, if you need my help, just call us," said Norris. "I will be at Guardia helping the Queen and King out."

        "Thanks Norris." Serge smiled, taking one last look of Porre. "Well, take care."

        Soon, Korcha docked off the pier of Porre, sailing carefully to the right. Crono, Marle, and Norris waved good-bye to them, watching them sail off towards the open sea home. Serge and his friends waved back, shouting thank yous and take care sayings. 

~^ ^~^ ^~

        The sight of Porre City is soon out of the Chrono Gang's line of vision. Serge stood out in front, as always, giving directions to Korcha of where to steer. Behind, Glenn, Ookami, and Karsh are playing another round of dice gambling.

        "Hehehe…all right! Lady Luck is with me today! C'mon seven, c'mon seven," said Karsh, motioning his fists up and down. 

        "It's going to snake eyes," said Ookami, quite confident with his answers.

        "Ah shut up! I'm trying to use my positive side that there's gonna be a seven," said Karsh.

        Glenn rolled the dice. The moment of truth. The Dice hit the wooden boat and landed on one and other with another one. Snake eyes. Karsh groaned discouraged as he gave the money to Ookami who was grinning slyly. "Hehehe, looks like your out of gil, Karsh," he said, counting the gil carefully.

        "Aww…why does this always happen to me?" asked Karsh, feeling dumped.

        "You should seen how much money he lost a few days ago," whispered Glenn to Ookami, who was nodding approvingly.

        Karsh lifted his fist to a triumph position. "All right, one more time!"

        "Don't you have enough, Karsh?" asked Glenn. "I mean, after ten minutes, you already lost 10,000 gil."  
  


        "Shut up, one more time!"

        "I think I should agree with Glenn," said Ookami.

        "Come on, one more time!"

        "No…" said Ookami and Glenn in unison.

        "Please! Just one more time!"

        "You do have a gambling problem," said Glenn and Ookami in unison.

        "No, I don't!!!!"

        Serge looked back at him and sweatdropped. "Karsh is still gambling even up to now. He's going to lose money more than he loses battles," said Serge, sighing exasperatingly.

        On the platform, Kidd and Gwena sat there, looking out to the sea. While their minutes of starring there, Gwena kept an eye on Serge, watching every move he makes. She smiled pleasantly as Kidd too was looking at Serge. "You know, even after three years, Serge still looks fine," said Gwena.

        "What do you mean?" asked Kidd.

        "Don't you remember…?" said Gwena in curiosity.

        "No, I don't. It's all a fuzz about me past. It's kinda strange huh?" 

        Gwena sighed. "I know. It is strange. I mean, don't you remember his deep blue eyes or even looking at his 'tube'?" said Gwena bluntly.

        Kidd blushed at that thought, her memories coming to the first time she saw Serge in the bathroom back in Termina Inn. She smiled dreamily, thinking about his well toned muscles down there. "Well, I did…by accident…just weeks ago."

        "Really?!" said Gwena, interested. "Tell me, how's it like?"

        Kidd blush deepened, remembering that time with dreamy eyes once more. "Well…he was well-built down there I should tell you that." Kidd soon realized what she said and blushed rapidly like a ripe tomato. Kidd looked into Serge's direction to see that he wasn't looking into her direction. She sighed in relief. "What am I sayin'?" said Kidd.

        "Hehehe, that what happens to me too," said Gwena. "We both have big mouths." 

        "I agree."

        They were silent for a moment as they gazed into the sea horizon. Kidd closed her eyes, remembering Serge's distant eyes and his thoughts running through his mind once more. Her worries started to build once more as she thought about Serge. "You know, something is different about Serge," said Gwena, breaking the silence.

        "What do ya mean?" asked Kidd, averting her eyes to Gwena.

        "I mean, I don't sense any excitement or anything in him. Usually, he would be in happy spirits like before. Did something happen to him that I should know about?" asked Gwena. "If you want to tell me."

        Kidd slowly stared at Serge, looking at his back as his eyes gazed into the sea. She wondered if he will ever be okay. "Well…did you know…that Serge's father passed away when he was only three?" Kidd began with a hint of sadness in her voice.

        "Really? Poor Serge," said Gwena. And so, Kidd began to tell her about Serge's past life and how they met up again by Fate. Kidd explained almost every detail about his thoughts, his illness, his blame for himself. And about his changing body that is dramatically changing at the moment at every second. Gwena was surprised to hear about Serge's sad side of his story. She listened intently to Kidd's words. By then, Ookami joined them, listening as well with Kidd backing up a bit.

        "…And now, he is searching all over the world to find the answers about himself. Without his father there to tell him what his words meant, Serge is left out cold, in a four- way path in which he doesn't know what to choose. His thoughts are so jumbled up that he is always in the state he is in like now." Kidd heaved sigh and began once more, "If only I knew what he was thinkin', maybe I can help him."

        "Poor Serge," said Gwena. "Tell him that I am so sorry about his father. I didn't know about it."

        Ookami looked down at the wood platform. "That is why he was in a daze. He doesn't even know who he is. Is this why he took the purpose of this adventure for the Holy Land?"

        Kidd shook her head. "And also for the sake of the protection of this world. With those big thoughts jumbled into his mind, it's causing him to daze off too soon. That is one explanation why he fell unconscious yesterday. With Lynx's words, the thoughts are too much for him to handle and he couldn't do anything but lost conscious." Kidd one more gazed into Serge's figure. She could hear him give a heavy sigh as he stood there in the bow. Finally, Kidd stood up, walking over to Serge without any doubt in her mind. Gwena and Ookami watched her as she came up to him, Serge turning around with a smile.

        "I think Kidd has feelings for him as well," said Ookami, realizing that fact about her heart to uncertainty. "Serge and Di look exactly alike and yet, there is only a difference in them in their inner souls. This is probably why Kidd is in a confusing path to choose which path. But she doesn't show it."

        "Should we help her out? I mean, give her boost to choose the right path?" asked Gwena.

        Ookami shook her head. "No, the path of love shouldn't be interrupted. Let her sort out the confusing feelings she has. It's up to her what to choose."

        Serge draped his arm around Kidd's shoulder, both looking into the sea ahead. "I just hope that nothing taunts her easily swayed heart," said Ookami. Kidd leaned into Serge's shoulder, content to feel his protecting warmth.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge quickly saw the island that he instantly recognized. Releasing his arms from Kidd's shoulder, he turned his head and called Korcha. "Korcha, switch course! Their home is right on that island!" explained Serge, pointing his finger directly at the island.

        "R-right," said Korcha, swinging the steering to the direction of the island. Karsh groaned as he lost 100 gil once more. 

        Kidd accidentally bumped into Serge after the rapid turn, making him grasp her shoulders with both of his hands. "I'm sorry," said Kidd, blushing.

        "That's okay. You all right?" asked Serge, also showing tint of pink on his cheeks. She nodded slowly, gazing into his deep blue eyes.

        Ookami went up to them, looking at the island. "How long has it been since we've ever set foot on the island?" asked Ookami. "9 months?"

        Gwena went up to him, her expression showing the relief in her. "I doesn't matter. We're home, we're finally home!" 

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Korcha slowly parked the boat right on the sandy beach of Sunrise Beach. Gwena and Ookami jumped off the boat as they descended into the sandy floors. Both looked up high at the structure of the whole place, sighing in relief as they feel the warmth of their welcoming home. Ookami screamed excitedly, dancing around happily. Gwena joined in and both hollered with gleam. Serge and the rest of the gang smiled as they watched the two joyously. Ookami hugged Gwena and lifted her up in the sky, twirling her around. "We're home, Gwena! We're home! We're finally home!" said Ookami.

        "I know! I can't wait to see everyone there!" said Gwena. Slowly, Ookami put Gwena down on her feet, turning their faces towards Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Karsh, Leena, Orlha, and Korcha. "Come on, let's go in! Don't worry, everyone is friendly here," said Gwena, motioning them to the entrance of their home. Orlha and Glenn smiled and started to follow Ookami and Gwena with Leena, Karsh, and Korcha close behind.

        As everyone entered the cavern, Serge stood there, looking out into the sea. He slowly closed his eyes, remembering the time when he first used the Chrono Cross' water control powers and remembered how he taught Kidd to use the elements. He plastered a smile as still felt the familiar smell of the whole area. "Just how I remembered it. It's still the same as always," he said, letting the wind blow through his hair.

        Standing a few feet behind him, Kidd stared at Serge's body, watching him inhale the air around him. "W…why does this…look so familiar…?"

            * _The young _Kidd looked onward to see Serge surrounded in water, he the only one that is surrounded in light in the middle…__

Kidd shook that thought out of her mind as she kept her stare at Serge. He turned around to see Kidd looking out into space. Serge smiled and went up to her, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Huh, what?" said Kidd, blinking.

        Serge's smile widened. "For a minute there, I thought you were a zombie," teased Serge. Kidd laid a playfully hit on Serge's arm.

        "Shut up," said Kidd happily as they descended into the cavern.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Right inside, Serge noticed the awe looks in his friend's faces with the scene before them. "Am I dreaming or is this town going really down?" asked Orlha, rubbing her eyes.

        Kidd gave a little heartily laughter, peering down the canyon. "This is how me second home look like. Creative, don't ya think?"

        "No kidding. I dreamt about a place like this," said Leena. "It's so amazing of how they build their houses right in the holes of the canyon."

        "I was amazed myself when I first got to this place," said Kidd, eyeing Ookami and Gwena down on the floor below the one they are. Serge had an idea struck his mind and with one swift movement he jumped for the rope. Grasping it firmly in his gloved hand, he swung towards the gorge where Gwena and Ookami are, surprising the both of them.

        "What the hell…? Serge where did you come from?" asked Gwena, surprised with Serge's awkward entrance. Serge just smiled and laughed, looking up to see several eyes of bewilderment in his friend's faces.

        "I remember doing this one time when I was here three years ago," said Serge.

        "What does he mean by that?" asked Kidd, looking curiously at him below.

        "Oh yeah, I showed you that before, huh?" asked Ookami. Serge couldn't help but notice that there were no people around. Serge looked around in curiosity. 

        "Umm…where's the inhabitants of this place?" asked Serge, scratching his head. His eyes narrowed. "Did Lynx catch them too?"

        Ookami just laughed, hearing his laughter echo through the quietness. "Don't worry, they're here. They're just hiding. Hang on." From his pouch, he grabbed a beautiful rainbow conch. By then, Kidd, Glenn, Korcha, Leena, Orlha, and Karsh came running to them to witness Ookami's roll call. With one breath, he blew the conch as loud as he can, making the whole area echo with its loud sound. Slowly, he put back the conch back in his pouch, crossing his arms as he waited for his people to come.

        Within moments, poking heads started to come out of each gorge, peering at the ten figures above. "Hey, it's Lord Ookami!" yelled one male inhabitant.

        "He's back!" said another as everyone got out of their hiding places and headed straight to Ookami. Gwena and Kidd smiled as they saw their own friends in view.

        "Welcome back, Lord!" said a female inhabitant, bowing down respectfully before his feet.

        Ookami looked disgusted by this appeal. "Don't do that. Didn't I explain to you that I don't like formalities?" said Ookami pleasantly. 

        The women looked surprised at Ookami. Ookami just blinked. "But, before, you said that bowing to you is the new rule of this clan."

        "And that we have to work in order to get what we eat?" asked another inhabitant, a young man around his twenties.

        Gwena nudged Ookami with her elbow, whispering something to his ear. Ookami slapped his forehead and straightened his voice. "Hrm…the rules now have changed back to its normal standards. I'm sorry for the terrible attitude I have put upon you." His people blinked, confused with his sayings. "Let me explain to you…" he looked thoughtfully. "…let's say….at breakfast time?!" Everyone's eyes somehow lightened as everyone cheered with gleam, waiting impatiently for their stomachs to be filled with sufficient food.

        "The people seems happy to eat," said Korcha. "Why?"

        Serge just shrugged and followed the running people down to the dining hall. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        With the food all ready prepared within minutes, everyone around started to eat joyfully, chattering filled in the room. Serge joyfully stuffed his face with different varieties of food. From fish to chicken to meat to fruit to different varieties of steamed rice and fried rice, everything seems like a dream to him. Kidd watched him, laughing as grabbed for thirds. He never ate this much before from all his life. 

        "I'm sure happy to see Serge is quite content himself," said Gwena to Kidd, watching him stuff his face. "Does he consume this much everyday?"

        "Yeah, Serge usually doesn't eat until after a battle. I guess you can say fasting," said Kidd.

        One inhabitant looked up at Gwena and Kidd, hearing the name Serge. Ookami noticed this and spoke. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

        "No, no…it's nothing, Milord," said the male inhabitant. "But its just that the attention brings me to Miss Gwena and Miss Kidd's conversation. About Serge."

        Serge heard his name and looked into that young man's direction. "I'm Serge…" The young man looked incredulously as the Chrono Trigger mentioned his presence in this rather huge breakfast.

        "Serge…? You're the…Serge…that valiantly fought Lord Ookami three years ago?" asked the young man. Serge just nodded his head, smiling as he resume back to his food munching. "For the great Goddesses above, I couldn't thank you enough for what you did for this tribe before."

        Serge looked up from his food, quite dumbfounded and clueless with the young man's words. "Umm…you were saying…?"

        "Don't you remember…? Giving us the supplies of food we needed. We still have the many varieties of fish down below this canyon."

        Serge almost choked his food out. "You…what?! And there's so many of you."

        "Yes, and after you left so suddenly three years ago, Kidd gladly taught us how to use the elements. Without you, we couldn't have collected all these nutrious food. As if you are our Guardian Angels."

        Serge scratched his head, embarrassed at the moment. "N-no problem."

        "But there's one thing I want to point out," said a young woman beside the young man who was just talking to Serge seconds before. "How come you still look the same three years from now? I expected to see you grown up taller and look more handsomer than before."

        Serge blushed, "Well…that is…?"

        "Umm…let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy our reunion after all these months and years," said Ookami, backing up Serge. Thus, the concept was forgotten and the group enjoyed the breakfast meal.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge took off for a bit from the little party they just had. After all the food he just ate, he decided to take a walk around the village. Walking along the rocky corridors of the gorge, Serge looked in amazement of how much develop was into the houses. On the second to the last floor, a huge line of stands stood, showing off exotic items and level 8 elements. Serge just smiled to see Nikki fanfare stuff around. "Nikki would sure like this place. A lot of fans like him," said Serge, exiting the Bazaar.

        Within the fourth floor, he saw the huge double doors of the palace, shut tightly with some guards guarding it. When Serge passed by, the guards there instantly recognized him and greeted him with happy smiles. Serge smiled back and continued his self tour. When Serge was about to go up once more, he saw the house of Gwena and Kidd. Serge shrugged and decided to check in the house.

        He slowly opened the door to the house to see that it was rearranged a lot. The interior looks more stabilized and the flooring is now put with good columns of plank oak wood. Serge smiled as he saw that the little kitchen was improved with more space in it to roam around. On the walls, there were several pictures hanged up. Smiling, he saw one with Kidd and Gwena as little kids, posing at the camera with Ookami in the middle. He looks like a pimp with two lovely girls by his side. The one next to it is Kidd alone. She smiled in the picture, near the shores of Sunrise Beach. He noticed that she looked a little older than before. He turned around to see more pictures, mostly pictures of her as little kids. The Chrono Trigger was about to leave when a picture caught his very eye. He turned to it and saw a picture of Kidd and a picture of a miniature self of him. Serge inspected the picture a bit to see that it was Di before. He does have a lot resemblance when Serge was young, only that he has longer hair than Serge does and Serge's blue hair was more unruly than his. Serge noticed the gesture they were in. They were holding hands, looking happy. Serge bowed his down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

        Serge's song once more consumed Serge's hearing. He looked around, trying to hear where that song is from. He went out of the house, looking around from left to right. 

        _"Chrono Trigger…it is almost time…"_

        Serge was shocked to hear a voice in his mind. "…What's almost time…?" Serge started to go up the path, heading to the direction of the main entrance. 

        "_It is almost time that your questions shall be answered…"_

        "My questions?" asked Serge, walking into a lit, yet dim cavern. "My questions will be answered?"

        Serge stopped in midriff, looking out into space. "What is going to happen to me when that time comes…?"

        _"Schala's words speak the truth, Chrono Trigger. Her words speak of your own blood running through your veins will soon come and release the sacred thing that has been hiding within you. Soon, you will know the truth about yourself."_

        Serge turned to a wall on his left side, looking at it plainly. "…About…myself…?"

        _"You will know Serge…you will know the answers of this world…" said the voice. "Please, Serge, son of the Mitsukai…please save this world. Jinsei…tasukete…"_

        Serge stood there as the voice disappeared into his head, looking into deep space. Right in front of him lay the ancient imprints from years ago with the inscriptions once more saying:

       _"Tsubasa no Kami. Wing Goddess of the land called "Sora-no-Shugotenshi." A land that can only be found by the inhabitants of the place itself with the use of the "Kurono Kousa" as its key to the four spheres…"_

        He lightly etched the imprints with his finger, looking at curiously. "Son of the Mitsukai…?" asked Serge. He grabbed his head desperately as raining thoughts come to his mind, with Lynx's words lingering once more from yesterday.

        He started to pant agonizingly as he felt his heart beating rapidly. Serge bent to his knees, his breath in short little gasps as he tries to gain back his normal breath. He grasps his right side of the chest, touching above his fast paced heart as he tries to regain his breath. The sounds of his soft cries started to fill in the air, echoing through the empty cavern. 

        Somewhere around the echoing, a loud yell started to fill in the air, calling his name. He winced and looked up to the source of that voice. Right there in front of the cave was Kidd, looking at his face with eyes of worry. "Serge! Are you okay? What's happening?" she asked, kneeling before him.

        He could not answer for his breath was panting uncontrollably. He just looked at her, his deep blue eyes showing the agonizing pain he is going through. "Serge…" she said gently, luring him to her arms. His head rested under the nape of Kidd's neck, still panting as Kidd slowly stroke his back gently like a little kid. She spoke soothing words, trying to calm his rapid breathing. Along the lines of her neck, she could feel his breath panting crazily, feeling the gentle warm breath of his. She felt pleasant, content to feel Serge within her arms. "Serge, you'll be all right. Tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded, snuggling her head above his soft hair, even though the top is covered with his red bandana. 

        Serge's breath started to ease as he took in deep sighs. "I…don't…know…" he managed to say, nuzzling into the nape of her neck. "I…started…to suffocate…when I…was looking at…the…ancient…writings…on the…wall."

        "Ancient writings?" asked Kidd questioningly. She looked above her to see the familiar drawings of her home entrance. "You mean those?"

        "Yes," he sighed. "These things…almost…look like…the drawings…in the temples…where the key spheres…are held."

        "Can you see what it says?" asked Kidd.

        Serge shook his head, closing his eyes as he felt his breath back to normal. "Don't worry about it, mate. You're okay?" asked Kidd.

        He nodded his head, looking into Kidd's eyes. "Somehow…whenever you're around…my heart feels at ease," said Serge, smiling wearily. Kidd blushed at this compliment, smiling as she witnessed the cute side of Serge, with his eyes gazing at her like a little kid. She smiled at that thought, holding Serge like she was comforting a little boy. Slowly, Serge removed himself from her hug, slowly getting up to his feet with Kidd's help.

        As he stood with both feet, he turned to Kidd. "Do you mind if you don't tell anyone what just happened now?" he asked, looking at the ancient writings. "Or I might get them worried again."

        Kidd just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You have me word," she said, nuzzling into his shoulder blades.

        He smiled, putting one hand on her arm. "Thanks, Kidd." 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Ookami and Gwena with the rest of the inhabitants stood out in Sunrise Beach, looking directly at Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Leena, Orlha, Karsh, and Korcha.

        "Do you guys have to leave so soon?" asked Gwena, looking sadly. "And we just had loads of fun too."

        Kidd shrugged. "I know, Gwena, but we have ta go. We need to rest tomorrow and go again with the search."

        Serge closed his eyes, imagining the Golden Emblem in his mind. "Two more to go," he said, smiling. "Just two more until we find the Holy Land."

        Ookami shook Serge's hand. "Well, Serge. It's been real. I'm glad that I got a chance to see you once more. All of us we'll miss you, right?" The inhabitants agreed to that with cheers. Serge blushed at that thought since he is not used to so much attention before.

        "See, Serge? Hey, if you ever have chance to visit here or need any help, you are always welcome here and we'll help ya as much as we can," said Ookami with a huge.

        "Thanks, Ookami," said Serge.

        "Hey Glenn, tell Karsh thanks for the money," yelled Ookami to Glenn. 

        "I will tell him that until he gets over with his losing streak," said Glenn, sweatdropping as he watched Karsh crying for his brokenness. "Take care!" 

        "Kidd, please come by. It's so lonely without you around," said Gwena, hugging her friend good-bye.

        "Don't ya worry, there will a be day when I'll come back. Probably with Serge," said Kidd, releasing the hug.

        "Hey, c'mon you guys! It's time ta go!" yelled Korcha frustratingly.

        Everyone got on board except Kidd and Serge. The Tsubasa Heihe gang waved to them with sad eyes. Kidd and Serge waved back as they boarded the boat. Soon, they were drifting off slowly, waving their last good-byes to the good-natured people there.

        "See ya Serge, see ya Kidd! GOOD LUCK!!" yelled Ookami, waving frantically.

        "Thanks for everythin' you guys! I wish ya luck!!!" yelled Kidd, waving at her friends of her second home.

        "You too, Kidd!!!!! Choose carefully who you love!" yelled Gwena.

        With Gwena's words, Kidd suddenly halted her wave, her senses a bit shocked at the moment. She cocked her head, raising one eyebrow. "What…?" she said. Gwena just shrugged and continued to wave goodbye.

            Serge took one last glimpse of Tsubasa Heihe Island as they drifted off to the territory of El Nido. He smiled as he saw the islands disappearance disappear in his line of vision. He could never forget the kindness and friendly hospitality they just brewed upon. Even after three years or so, they are a nice group of people who are willingly to help with a great and kind leader. Looking over to the north, Serge could almost make out the Zenan Continent. He could feel the bright new future for that world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        *End of Chapter 19- Bright New Future…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_        *Next time on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare_

Kidd: Serge…!

        *Shows Serge diving into the ocean 

Serge: "I don't want to hear! I don't want to hear anything. I want it to get out of my head!"

        *Shows image of transparent Wazuki, looking down at his son…

Wazuki: Back then, you were too young to use those, Saaji…

        *Shows Kidd looking down…

Glenn-It is already fifteen minutes.

        *Shows Serge coming out of the water for breath

Serge: What was I too young for…?

        *Shows Serge hugging his mother

Marge: Lynx was right, Saaji. There is something in you that we are keeping in secret for these past 17 years of your life.

Serge: Can…you tell…me…the secret…? Can you tell me what it is?

Marge: I promised your Chichiue that I wouldn't tell you until the right time comes. I would, yet it seems that it isn't the right time to tell you.

        *Shows Serge leaning his head on Kidd's lap

Serge: I just don't know what to do anymore, Kidd…I'm like a helpless kid who doesn't know where to go anymore…

Kidd: You need to relax. You had a rough weak after using so much energy from that battle with Di mate. You need your rest…

        *Shows a feather drifting towards Kidd…

Kidd: Another feather…?

        Chapter 20: Restless thoughts need rest…

        *So what do you guys think? Sorry if the writing is not really into it since I have mind drifted into some place else. Anyways, the secret is almost out and soon romance will start with one obstacle, like I said before. Thanks for reviewing and please Review!!!


	22. Restless thoughts need rest

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare

*Disclaimer: Chrono Cross and the songs from either Escaflowne or any other music is NOT MINE!

        Hello again, the Guardian Saga have just ended and now its coming towards the end, almost. And the Serge and Kidd Romance with a little obstacle is about to start in three or two chapters.. So almost there people, wait patiently. To JediJessie, thanks for telling me about it. For that, I apologize and I'll try to get out of it. Thanks for telling me Anyways, thank you, thank you, for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        He still could see the waving arms of Ookami and his people at Serge, saying hopeful wishes that he would return with Kidd. He smiled, even though it only has been an hour since the island no longer in his line of sight.

        Serge thought back through the adventures before, of how Kidd no longer being lonely and actually meeting the first Chrono Trigger from twenty years ago. He was so busy in his thoughts about the adventures a few days back when warm, slender arms went around his neck, feeling a face nuzzling into his shoulder blade. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 20- Restless thoughts needs rest…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

He smiled warmly as Kidd nuzzled more into his shoulder blade, smelling the scent of the sea within him. "Thanks, mate."

        "For what?" he asked, looking down at her.

        "For makin' everything about to normal. By yerself, you figured out about Uncle Crono and Aunt Marle is still alive and breaking the spell of Ookami and Gwena. You broke a huge burden from me soul and you set me homeland everything back online to a new bright future. I really want to thank you all for what you done," she said. 

        Serge smiled, lying one hand on her arm. "No problem, Kidd. It's my duty as the Chrono Trigger to do what is what for the people's dreams of this world's future," he said. "Now, we're down to our last two keys. Pretty soon, I will find my answers and see who I really am." The wind started to pick up as the boat sailed through the calm waters of the sea. Serge turned to Kidd, sensing worry in the midst of it. Serge knew exactly who she is worrying about. Slowly, Serge gently walked off to the platform of the boat, standing there with those faraway eyes once more. Kidd was surprised with Serge's movement from the bow to the platform. Kidd wandered the thoughts he is thinking. She watched his form, his clothes and hair swaying with the wind. Those faraway eyes once more, something is bothering in his mind and once more, the Chrono Trigger is lost.

        "Serge…" she said.

        Serge kneeled down to his knees, looking down at his reflection through the running water of the ocean. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the gentle wind swiping through his hair.

        ~^ ^~Past Vision~^ ^~

        _The cool swipe of the wind filled in Chibi Serge's face, laughing with gleam as he looked down at the ocean far off ground. "What do you think Serge? Do you like the feel of the wind in your face?" said his father Wazuki, holding his son up in the sky for some exotic reason._

_        Serge nodded with gleam. "Look, I can fly, I can fly!" he said, extending his arms as if he has wings like a bird. Chibi Serge slowly closed his eyes, feeling the movement that is making through the wind, crossing the soft white clouds._

_        "Someday, Saaji, you will know how to do this. Someday, when you are mature enough, you will take my place in protecting this world. I will not live long enough to see you go off one day, with me proud of you the whole way. If only I can change my tragic fate," said Wazuki._

_        Chibi Serge looked up at his father with curious eyes. He is totally oblivious about Wazuki's words. Shrugging, he continued to enjoy the cool wind._

_        ~^ ^~End of Past Vision~^ ^~ _

        Serge slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the ocean below. He looked at it curiously, wondering what his painful vision meant. He started to grasp his head, cramming another thought into his head. _"Shou! I-can't take this anymore…Leave me alone!!" thought Serge. Right in that moment, Serge had an idea struck his mind. Slowly standing up, he began to remove his gray vest, black shirt, his two metal top black shoes, socks, and bandana. He laid them on a pile near him. Slowly, he just stood there, feeling the cold air feeling in his warm chest. _

        Around him, Kidd and everyone else wondered about his change of clothes. With one sigh, Serge slowly moved and dived into the ocean, feeling the tingle of its cool salty surface.

        Kidd ran to the platform, calling his name. "Serge!!!" Only air bubbles came out with Serge already underneath the ocean below. "Korcha! Stop the boat!!!" Korcha halted the boat as quickly as possible. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge swam down the ocean, trying to parry the thoughts out of his mind. He wants to get away from the thoughts. He wants to get those thoughts out of his mind. He swam deeper, ignoring the need for oxygen. He could hear the silence within the ocean, ignoring the living creatures below. "_I don't want to hear! I don't want to hear anything. I want it to get out of my head!" he thought incredulously. _

        He swam deeper into the ocean, stopping momentarily as he felt the sea grounds below his feet. "_It is great to see that you are getting stronger, Chrono Trigger. __But you are a strange one, Serge. A strange one who doesn't even know who you really are! I'll see you again Serge!"" Lynx's words still kept on interfering his mind. Serge closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get that stupid idea out of his mind. "__Stop it! Stop torturing me! Stop it!" he thought angrily, shaking his head violently._

            _"Don't say that, segare. You are not the falter of this. Accidents happen and it's not because of you. Besides… Chichiue saved you because he wants you to live on." His mother's words kept on interfering his mind too, making him a little better yet still troubled._

        _"Someday, Saaji, you will know how to do this. Someday, when you are mature enough, you will take my place in protecting this world. I will not live long enough to see you go off into the sky one day, with me proud of you the whole way. If only I can change my tragic fate." Wazuki's words from before consumed Serge's mind as well. "__When you are seventeen, that time will come and someday, you will find the Holy Land." Serge's movement stopped in mid-riff, absorbing the new words in his mind. _

        _"And now, you are seventeen. My wishes have come true…" The voice of his father was heard more clearly in his mind than before. Serge knew from that point that his father is with him again, trying to help him through his confused words. "_Chichiue…"_ thought Serge, closing eyes as he slowly swam up to the surface above. _

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Serge, please…" began Kidd. "Please be alive still. Please come back up." The air bubbles halted immediately, making Kidd's eyes widen in surprise. "…Serge…"

        "What happened? Where is Serge? It already has been fifteen minutes since he dived," said Glenn.

        "F-f-f-fifteen minutes?" said Kidd in complete. "He's been down there for fifteen minutes?" Kidd's eyes were in complete worry now. "Serge...please come back…"

        As if on cue, Serge came out of the ocean's depths, breathing in huge gasp of air into his lungs. Kidd and the gang sighed in relief as they called for his name. Serge just stared off into the sky, seeing once more a transparent image of his father up in the sky. "Chichiue…" whispered Serge as he slowly lures himself to a backstroke. He stared into Wazuki's image, complete tranquility filling in Serge's confused body. 

        _"Don't be lured by Lynx's words, segare. Apparently he is right with his words, yet the time is near for you,"_ said Wazuki, watching his soon floating above the surface of the ocean.

        "What do you mean by 'my time'?" asked Serge, closing his eyes due to the lulling sound of the ocean's waves.

        "_It is almost time that you will finally awaken," said Wazuki. "_The blood in your veins can't take anymore of hiding. It wants release because it senses the evil coming to this world. Namely Lynx who is trying to give all power to those who are weak. Mostly, the humans, so I heard."__

        "But I am awake." Serge paused a minute. "…am I…?"

        Wazuki smiled at his boy, giving a chuckle that he is acting like little boy once more back into his toddler years. "_Yes you are, yet, in some cases, you are not in person. You are who you are, yet something in you is trying to seek out release. Seek out to relieve your painful thoughts." _Wazuki once again chuckled. "_I can still remember holding you in my arms when you went up to the sky with me, you were excited about the world below. I still can remember your little face gleaming with happiness. You wanted to do the same thing too with your own and yet, you somehow no longer want to after your Hahaue rescued you." Serge looked curiously at his father, his mind in confusion with his words. What does he mean by went up to the sky? What did he mean by Hahaue rescuing him from danger? Wazuki could feel the confusion building up in Serge's mind. __"Back then, you were too young to use those, Saaji."_

        Serge's eyes widened. "What was I too young for…?" Wazuki just stared into his son, ignoring the question that popped out. Somewhere around the lines, Wazuki was reluctant to tell what he was saying about Serge's young life. Why would Wazuki want to hide something?

        He slowly smiled once more, sensing that his time was up once more. _"Saaji…just remember. Think through your visions. Think through everything you see. Don't let Lynx's words interfere with your own. Listen to your mother's words, Saaji with mine as well. Remember what Schala have said. Once that trigger comes through, you will be awakened." Wazuki had a thought struck his mind at the moment.__ "And Serge…watch Kidd very carefully. You might lose her once more. And I don't want to see your heart aching, my son."  Wazuki's image started to disappear. Serge was left floating. His thoughts were consumed with questions now. Not once in that moment that Lynx's haunting words ever protruded his mind. He smiled inwardly, his father's advice working. Yet, his thoughts still lingered about Kidd. Something about her that will happen to her in the future that would ache his heart. What could it mean?_

        Sighing calmly, Serge swam back to the waiting boat, his friends waiting for him with anxious looks.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge slowly lifted himself up onto the platform, soaked from head to foot. Kidd kneeled before him, looking into his low cast eyes. "Serge…"

        Serge turned around and looked into her eyes. He smiled sadly. "Sorry if I worried you guys. I needed to get some things out of my head. Gomennasai," said Serge, bowing his head down regretfully. Kidd slowly patted him on the shoulder.

        "It's all right mate. We know how ya feel," said Kidd. "Besides, yer thoughts are making you do crazy things, you know what I mean, right?" Serge agreed with a slight silent nod. 

        Slowly he stood up and turned to Korcha. "Korcha, once we head to El Nido. Can you go straight to Arni Village?" he asked, beginning to put on his shirt on his damp body.

        "N-no problem," said Korcha as he began to set the course to El Nido once more.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ __

 Few Hours later…

        Just above the horizon, the sun is about to set to sleep, casting the moon to wake of the sun's opposite end. The warmth still lingers through the atmosphere of El Nido as every second the sun is beginning to downcast. A hint of dark orange blue hits among the tops of the sky, indicating the light of the huge star is no longer there. Within the ocean, a little boat starts to drift towards Arni Village dock. Among the bow stood Serge, gazing into his home village that he knew since he was born. Slowly, Glenn and Karsh slowly closed the sail, tying it carefully without tearing it. Korcha reached around the side to grab a huge oar. With one swing, Korcha paddled the oar to the direction of Arni Docks. Serge could smell the aroma of Squid Gut Pasta in the air and he smiled, the sign of food coming to his senses when he reaches home. Kidd could see the hunger within Serge's eyes and smiled.

        "Can't ya wait, mate?" asked Kidd, patting him on the shoulder.

        "OF course! You know me? I want to eat so badly right now that I could eat a whole elephant," said Serge, massaging his stomach. A huge growl rang through his stomach, making everyone laugh. Serge blushed and shrugged.

        "Hehehe, I guess Serge is so eager to get home," said Orlha. "You know, he hasn't been there for…how many weeks?"

        "Four or five? I don't know…I lost count," said Leena. "At least my parents will be glad to see me."

        "Why would they be glad to see you?" asked Orlha. 

        Leena cocked her head. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Is it chores or is it babysitting?"

        "You forget things easily," said Orlha, sweatdropping.

        Lightly, Korcha parked the boat inches away from the dock. With a full stop, Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Orlha, and Leena climbed up, leaving Karsh and Korcha.

        "Are you sure you don't want to have any dinner with us?" asked Serge, quite disappointed. 

        "Sorry, junior. I have to report the information we gathered in Zenan to General Viper," said Karsh, waving a brown journal.

        Serge narrowed his eyes. "Will you stop calling me Junior?"

        "Heck, I would stay and everything, but me Ma wants me home as soon as I reach El Nido. Besides, the boat needs repair," said Korcha.

        "All right, see ya guys tomorrow at Viper Manor," said Kidd. Serge, Kidd, Leena, Orlha, and Glenn waved good-bye to their friends as they gently departed out of Arni Dock. Serge turned around and ran to his house, with Kidd, Glenn, and Leena close behind.

        Upon their arrival, the inhabitants of Arni are now inside, eating their hefty dinners with their families. Leena was the first to go, stopping right in front of her house. "Glenn, Orlha you would like to join us for dinner?" asked Leena.

        Glenn looked at Serge and Kidd. They both nodded their heads to go with her. "Sure," said Glenn.

        "Good night, you guys," said Serge. Glenn, Orlha, and Leena waved and headed into Leena's house, hearing surprised sounds inside.

        Serge and Kidd smiled at each other as they headed to Serge's home. They did not say a word for a moment, hearing the crunching sounds of their feet walking. The whole time, Serge looked up into the now growing starry sky, with its magnificent snow-like sparkles up in the sky. He stopped in his pace as he saw something move in from the sky. Kidd stopped with him, looking at his glowing eyes. He slowly smiled. "Kidd, look," he said, pointing at the stars above. She obeyed and looked up. Right there, a shooting star drifted by, grazing through the twilight sky. Her eyes went in awe as she saw the beautiful scene before her. Slowly, Serge leaned into her ear. "If you see a shooting star, wish as hard as you can," he whispered. Kidd smiled and slowly closed her eyes, thinking her wish out. Serge did the same. Kidd finished her wish and looked at Serge who was done as well. "Tell me what you wished?" asked Kidd.

        "I can't tell you. Wishes are meant to be secret," said Serge smiling. "Besides, it may never come true if you say it to another person."

        "Ah, c'mon mate, yer not having fun," said Kidd.

        "I'm not going to have fun if I don't have food in stomach right now," said Serge, feeling another grumble in his stomach.

        "I swear these days. Yer always thinkin' about yer stomach," said Kidd. "But that's what I like about ya. Yer kiddy side of yer inner self."

        Serge slowly opened the door, peering inside to see that his mother was just starting to cook. "Hahaue, tadaima!" said Serge, opening the door widely. 

        "Saaji, is that you?" called his mother. From behind the kitchen curtain, Marge came out, drying her hands with a clean dishtowel. When she saw Serge, Marge came and hugs her boy, happy to see that he is fine and well. "Segare, _okaerinasai._ I am so happy to see you, and-" she looked at Serge from head to foot, sensing something different about him. "…you've grown…tall Serge," said Marge.

        "Sou…? I didn't really notice," said Serge. "How tall?"

        "About two inches…5'9"… I think. You usually grow right after your birthday." Marge looked at his eyes. "And your eyes seem to grow deeper blue than your Chichiue's eyes. Almost the color of deep ocean blue." She smiled, seeing great improvements within his inner self. "You are growing up faster than I expected, segare."

        Serge looked at his mother curiously. "Why are checking up on me? I don't have anything contagious or anything."

        "Oh, I'm just making sure of something that you are not ill or anything," said Marge. "Kidd, it's great to see that you are fine. Is Serge taking good care of you?"

        Kidd nodded her head. "Yeah, he is. He's taking real good care of me."

        "That's good to here. You guys must be hungry by now after the long trip. Dinner will be just be done in an hour," said Marge.

        "Umm…I help ya out, Marge," insisted Kidd.

        "Really? Arigatou Kidd," said Marge, bowing her head respectfully. "You can start with the meats and then the rice." Kidd followed Marge to the kitchen, leaving Serge stand there with a smile. He is happy to be home after so many weeks. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked out the village. He grinned. Serge needed this break.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        The aroma smells of chicken, rice, and soup starts to consume the room. Serge was still sitting there, taking a short nap before dinner starts. Kidd, setting up the table now, looked in Serge's direction, his sleeping form at peace. She smiled and walked over to his sleepy form. She stood in front of him, looking down at his sleepy kid face. He looks so peaceful and innocent whenever he sleeps the way he is.

        Slowly, Kidd knelt to his ear. "Serge…" she said soothingly. Serge stirred a bit, shifting in his sleeping spot as he gave a silent moan. "Serge…are ya gonna wake up?"

        Serge stirred once more. "Mmm…Hahaue…five more minutes…" mumbled Serge, shifting to one side.

        "Serge…this ain't yer mom…"

        "Leena…leave me alone…"

        "Serge," said Kidd, more seriously.

        "I want my teddy bear…"

        "Serge!" Kidd yelled, making Serge wake up with a start.

        "Wha-?" asked a sleepy Serge questioningly, rubbing one sleepy eye.

        Kidd sighed, plastering a huge grin on her face. "Oi, took ya long enough to wake up." She pointed at the table. "Dinner is just about ready."

        Serge's sleepy state suddenly became full of life. "Really?" Serge seemed delighted to hear the word dinner. Kidd nodded her head and walked inside the kitchen area once more. Serge stood on his two feet and went to the table, finishing up for Kidd. Gently, he lay each plate for three, one on one side, one on another, and one on the last side. Serge stopped in midriff as he noticed the placement within the table. He looked into the empty chair, picturing an image of his father sitting there, eating his meal with delight.

        Serge smiled and wondered thoughtfully. It has been a long time since he place three plates on the table. Usually, ever since Wazuki was no longer there, it was only Serge and Marge who ate in this lonely wooden table. With the empty spot, it felt lonely and cold, as if no warmth shall break the coldness within the area. Now, with Kidd around for company, Serge felt that it would be like old times, except Kidd in the picture instead of Wazuki. He even thought about how would it be like if Kidd lived with them, lightening the house with great spirit.

        The aroma of food started to fill in the area strongly. Serge looked in that direction and went to his seat after he caught sight of his mother, carrying a huge bowl of steamed rice to the table. Serge helped his mother and lightly placed the light blue bowl in the middle of the table. Kidd was next, holding a huge bowl of some kind of soup that is smothered with beef and seafood white things, with the smell that almost smelt like peanut butter. Serge grabbed the bowl from Kidd and placed it next to the rice. Marge came in once more, holding a bowl of salad with her. Serge helped once more and placed it behind the rice bowl. Kidd came in, holding a pitcher full of water and three cups. Kidd put it down herself and slowly sat on her seat next to Serge. Marge came out one last time, placing a fruit bowl next to the salad. Not much of a huge meal, but it would satisfy Serge's eager hunger.

        "Hahaue, how do you know I want this?" asked Serge, beginning to scoop up a spoonful of rice to his bowl.

        "Mother's intuition, I guess. But I know you are craving for this after so many weeks from not having this," said Marge. 

        "Hehehe, Kare-Kare, my favorite!" said Serge, pouring the peanut butter soup, seasoned with spices to his bowl. Serge was happy about this meal after so many weeks from not visiting his homeland (Ans: Kare-Kare is a kind of Filipino food that my grandma would always make me when I was young. Personally, this is one of my favorite foods! So I put it in my story, ran out of ideas).   

        "I'm surprised that Kidd actually learned the ingredients so fast for it," said Marge, eating down her share of the dinner. "How well do you cook, Kidd?"

        Kidd looked up thoughtfully. "Well, let's just say that Serge can't wait for my next cooking to come," she said with a smile.

        "That is good! I bet Serge was pretty satisfied with your cooking," said Marge.

        "Yup. Especially when it comes down to his favorite foods." Serge's face lightens up, making Kidd giggle.

        From there, the three ate their meal together, with much laughter and joy within the quiet house. It is almost as if Wazuki was there with them, watching the warm scene become happy. Marge would tell Kidd stories of Serge's youth, making him embarrass all the way. Kidd would say cute words about some parts of Serge's young life, making him blush even more. Teasing the only guys around here is what Serge thought as he intently listened to Marge and Kidd. By thirty minutes or so, Serge finished the last ounce of the meal, leaning back in his chair as he sighed contentedly. "That's the best meal I ever had," he said, patting his stomach. "I feel like I'm alive again."

            "Well, I would do anything to satisfy my little boy," said Marge. She slowly opened her eyes, looking intently at her only son. She could not believe how much he have grown during these past 17 years. His young life was rough at first, with the panther poison and his father's disappearance. She was filled with joy when she noticed that Serge no longer thought about the linger negative thoughts. Before he left for his second journey, Marge could see no sign of lost thoughts. However, at the very moment, when she gazes at her little boy talking to Kidd, Marge could sense an eerie feeling around Serge. She could feel the lost thoughts once more with so many conflicting emotions burying into his mind. She could the hidden uneasiness, the burning desire for finding out something so farfetched that he could not figure out. Her feelings started to torment her, seeing that Serge is coming to that stage once more. He needs his mother's words to sooth his uneasy thoughts and feelings.

        Serge turned to his mother, catching her stare. He looked at her curiously. "Hahaue…? Daijobu?" asked Serge, cocking his head to see his mother's eyes a bit better.

        Marge slowly shook her head, trancing herself out of the thoughts in her mind. "Daijobu, Saaji. I am just thinking about you and your state right now," she bluntly said, looking into her son's deep blue eyes.

        "My…troubling state?" Serge trailed. "B-but…how do you-"

        Marge smiled. "It is all in a mother's intuition, segare. You need my words to sooth your troubled mind." Serge was in complete shook at his mother, seeing how she is precise to the core about his feelings. Slowly, he nodded his head.

        "I am sorry, Kidd. But can you please leave us for a while? It's a private matter between family," said Marge regretfully.

        Kidd smiled. "Don't worry, I understand. I'll clean up the dishes while you two talk. I'll be headin' in for sleep in a while or so. If I'm not up when yer done talking, I bid ya good night," said Kidd as she picked up every dish on the table and went inside the kitchen.

        Once Kidd disappeared into the kitchen, Serge looked directly into his mother's eyes, full with worries and the will to help. "Hahaue, how did you manage to read my feelings?" asked Serge, still astonished by his mother's ability.

        "Well, Serge. I'm not really sure how I am going to bring this to you, but I too can read people's minds," said Marge, slowly turning her gaze to the floor. "You, your father, and I all have the ability to see through the unseen. See things that are more than what meets the eye. All of us have that same power you have right now."

        Serge just looked down to the floor, his mind going through his troubled thoughts. "I knew there was something going on. Hahaue, why didn't you tell me this matter before?" 

        Marge averted her eyes to Serge once more. "Gomennasai, Saaji. I just couldn't bear to tell you the powers you are obtaining at this very moment. Your Chichiue and I planned to keep this a secret from you, but I'm not really sure if I can keep this a secret any longer," she said. "Lynx was right, though Saaji. There is something in you that we are keeping in secret for these past 17 years of your life."

        Serge glared at his mother, showing pain and a feel of betrayal. "But, why Hahaue? Why are you keeping this a secret from me?"

        Marge just stared at her son. "Because…everyone will know our secret. Only certain people know who we are like Radius and our neighbors in Arni Village. But we couldn't spread this or…the same fate will be put upon us like our ancestors. Gomen segare. I can't let your young life be in danger forever and you have so many things to go through still that you did not learn." Marge felt her tears coming in as painful thoughts came to her mind. Serge's eyes softened, knowing what he did and went over to his mother and hugged.

        "Gomennasai, Hahaue, I've been rough on you. It's just that I want everything to be cleared. I don't want to feel any more pain, anymore of this that is happening to me. I want these questions answered. I'm not sure if I can take this pain," said Serge, nuzzling into his mother like a child.

        Marge slowly hugged him back, feeling the sobbing breaths he has in his body. "Saaji, don't worry. You will find your answers." She looked at her son intently, gazing into his agonizing eyes. "I can foresee something coming to you. Your blood can't take any more confinement. It must release. The…secret…will soon be revealed."

        Serge just stared into his mother, looking at her eyes as she had a hint of a smile in them. "Yes, it will be out soon. And you will successfully succeed in your father's will. If only Wazuki was here, he would be so proud of you."

        Serge looked away for a moment, gazing out the window. "Hahaue…can you…?"

        "Can I what, segare?" asked his mother.

        "Can…you tell me…the secret…? Can you tell me what it is?" he asked, looking into his mother's eyes.

        She could see the determined look for an answer in his now glowing blue eyes. Marge smiled and shook her head. "I promised your Chichiue that I wouldn't tell you until the right time comes. I would, yet it seems that it isn't the right time to tell you." She looked deeply into his mind and heart. "What Schala said to you is a prophecy, Saaji. One trigger will let that ancient blood boil and bring out that secret. Just think through your thoughts and don't let Lynx's get to you. I know you're strong enough to withstand his forbidding words."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

        Serge lay on the roof of his house, looking into the starry sky of the night. He lay there, thinking through his conflicting thoughts as he tried to put them together. Lynx's words no longer haunt his mind as his mother's words broke that luring spell. Serge still thought about his mother's words, somewhat understanding why his mother is trying to protect him. Yet, his thoughts started to think what the secret was. Could it be that their secret is something bad? Could they be outcast or the remaining people of some ancient clan? Or maybe they are not humans at all. Serge shook that thought out, noting himself that he should not think about that ridiculous assumption. However, Serge couldn't help but feel that it is almost near his time to release whatever it was inside. But only one trigger can let that secret out, not just coming out absentmindedly. Serge heaved a frustrated sigh. How will that secret come out?

         _*Flash*_

"Mama, Dada! Up here!" yelled a Chibi-Serge, waving down at his parents from a medium height cliff.

Marge and Wazuki looked up with surprise looks in their eyes.

*Flash* 

_"Your too young for that!" yelled Wazuki worriedly._

_*Flash*_

"Mama, Chichiue, look what I can do!" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. With one grunt, something behind stuck right out, making white things float around him like snow.

"Saaji! Don't!" yelled his mother.

*Flash*

"Don't worry mama. I won't do that anymore. Y-yakusoku," demanded Serge as he nuzzled his head into his mother's shoulder.

*Flash*

"Don't say that, segare. You are not the falter of this. Accidents happen and it's not because of you. Besides…" she gently stroked little tiny spiky blue bangs. "Chichiue saved you because he wants you to live on." Marge looked out into the ocean, looking at beautiful full moon. "He wants you to see the world, and its mysterious wonders. He wants you to learn to live and learn to raise a family of your own. Saaji, whatever happens, you will go on. Don't think about the past. Think about your whole life ahead of you. Chichiue will always watch you from the heavens above. And me, I'll always be there for you…"

_*Flash*_

        The dream of his young self still clung to him, making him confuse at times. Serge still is lost with so many feelings conflicting his heart. Then, he thought about the picture with Di and Kidd in it back in Tsubasa Heihe. He felt a sudden confusion in his heart as he lay there, looking up into the starry sky. Does Kidd still love Di after all this time? Serge stared into the sky sadly, wondering why he is feeling the way he is. It's not like he has feelings for Kidd or anything. Or…does he…? 

        Serge felt even more lost when he thought about it. He could feel his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He heaved uneasy breaths, trying to parry that uneasy breath away, an indication that he is troubled.

        Somewhere below him, Kidd stood out in the balcony, gazing into the ocean's horizon. In that moment, Kidd's hair was down, wearing a simple sleeveless light blue nightgown that reached just inch above her knees on her light tan body. She smiled, as she loved the beautiful scenery of the ocean. She loved to see the two moon's glistening reflection on the sea's mirror-like water, making it glimmer through the night. "I wonder…how Di is?" asked Kidd softly to herself, closing her eyes as she reminiscence the times he spent with him.

~*~*~*~

        _"Kidd!!!" yelled a young Chibi Di, running to Kidd who was making a sandcastle with Gwena. _

_        "Di!! You feeling better?" said Chibi Kidd, giving him a hug._

_        "Yeah, I'm fine now! Want to go to our secret spot?" asked Di, smiling._

_        "Yeah. Gwena, you want to come?" asked Kidd._

_        "Sorry, I gonna play with Ookami for a while. I'll see you two later," said Gwena as she ran inside. Di and Kidd just shrugged and ran to the direction of the forest._

_        In the forest, there atop of a tree lay a small tree house, built for only four small children. Di climbed up the little tree house, helping Kidd. Once they opened the house to their tree house, they smiled as they gazed at the view before them, showing the sunset sinking into the horizon. "Look, Di. Isn't the sea beautiful?" asked Kidd, pointing at the sunset._

_        "Yeah, it is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you," said Di, looking at her with loving eyes._

_        "Ah, come on, you making me blush," said Kidd, her cheeks with a light pink hue. They both stared at each other, looking into the depths of their eyes. Kidd's little trance was soon cut off when she felt Di's breath on hers. "He smells like the ocean…just like that guy who saved me from before," thought Kidd as she slowly turned to the setting sun. She smiled as Di put an arm around Kidd's shoulder, both adoring the sun's beautiful movement to rest._

~*~*~*~*~

        Kidd smiled as she remembered that time. Yet, her mind clicked when she suddenly had a recurring thought. Serge smelt like the ocean too and he still does, just like Di and that young man who saved her. Her mind was in a complete cloud. "Who could that person be if Di and Serge smell the same scent? Can it be Serge or Di?" she asked wonderingly. The fire incident from her past was slightly blank. She remembered everything except some parts of her rescue. Everything seemed so blurry. Yet, the only memory that stands out the most is the young man growing something in his back and disappeared into the night. Kidd wanted to know who he is so that she would thank him for doing his good deed to her. She truly wanted to know who he was so that they could become friends, like he said back then, almost like a promise. Kidd was about to go in when she noticed a sound above. Kidd looked up to see Serge lying on the roof, looking into the starry sky.

        She smiled and climbed the ladder to the roof where Serge lay.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

(*In here, put the music Escaflowne- Hitomi's theme to give it a little feeling in this part).

        Serge had his eyes closed, thinking through his thoughts, when he heard footsteps coming his way. Serge opened his eyes and sat up to see Kidd standing before him, smiling down at him. "Serge, you okay?" asked Kidd, sitting next to him.

        Serge smiled slightly and nodded, speaking no words for a moment as he gazed into the stars, with Kidd joining him. He was happy for her presence and he felt at ease whenever she is around. Knowing that he was still thinking through his confusing thoughts, he started thinking about his young life, going through every detail of what happened. When it comes to the time when he was only 10, everything seemed blank and he couldn't figure out why. He looked at Kidd, seeing her hair flowing with the wind. He smiled, realizing that the reason his memory was blank is because of the scene where he saw Kidd looking out into the sea of Opassa Beach. She was the mystery woman who saved him from his death. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have met her and would not live this wonderful life he is in, even though it is rough at the moment.

        "Serge, is there somethin' troubling you?" asked Kidd, looking at his glowing azure eyes. "Remember what I told ya? You can tell me what yer thinking and I will try help ya."

        Kidd made a good point. He looked at her and smiled his cute grin, sighing as the wind eased his feelings. Slowly, Serge averted his eyes to the starry sky once more. "Saaji…that's my nickname in which it means Serge in my mystery language," he began. "Ever since I was young, Hahaue would always call me that name, including Chichiue before he died." He slowly closed his eyes, imaging his father and mother's faces. "I remember back then that we used to go to Opassa Beach and have lunch there every time the fish is near the shores of Opassa Beach. I remembered that Hahaue would make a bon fire for the fish to be cooked and Chichiue would always go out and hunt down the fish. I would watch him go and hunt and I would cheer for him after he caught one with just one stroke. The lunches would always be good with juicy fish and fresh steamed rice. Chichiue and I would take gallons of food while Hahaue would always scold us that both of us are the same. But, we were happy, happy to be a family." Serge paused for a moment. "After…Chichiue died…Hahaue and I tried to have lunch in the beach, yet it wasn't the same without him around." He lowered his head; his long bangs covering his eyes. "Until that time, it was…quiet around the house. With no noise of Chichiue's annoying snore and the noises he would make after trying to sneak in a midnight snack. I would always join him and surprise Hahaue that we ate all the chocolate cakes and desserts she made. We would always blame each other, trying to make her angry at the other." His thoughts ran to his mother. "Hahaue…I never seen her so happy. But after he died, her happiness soon deteriorated, feeling lonely in this world without someone to hold. I was the only family she had and she protected me as much as she can."

        Kidd listened intently, feeling sympathy towards Serge. "Now…after what my Hahaue told me, there is something that almost fits with my dream I would always have. A forgotten promise I made to Hahaue when I was little." The wind blew gently toward his direction. "I'm not really sure what the promise is, but I know it is something that has to do with my…secret…"

        "Your…secret?" trailed Kidd.

        "Yeah, the secret about…me and my family."

        "Did your mom ever told you about it?" asked Kidd.

        Serge shook his head. "No…she said she would tell me…when the time has come," he said, lifting the Chrono Cross to his eyes. "I don't know what she means by that…but I know that there is only one trigger that will only let that secret out."

        "What about your dream?" she asked, changing the subject a bit. "What was your dream about that led you to this conclusion of a forgotten promise?"

        Serge sighed, and looked up into the starry sky. "It is a dream when I was only three year old, when Chichiue and Hahaue are preparing lunch at Opassa Beach. I was on the cliff of Opassa Beach, waving at my parents who looked at me with worried eyes. With one leap, I somehow didn't fall and floated adrift in the sky. Apparently, I fallen one moment later and the next thing I know, I was held in Hahaue's arms, looking at me with worried eyes. I realized that we were still floating and I wondered how we were still hovering. That's when my dream ended…and I felt a sudden confusion after I woke up. That dream still haunts me and I still couldn't figure out the problem and situation of that dream. It's so confusing that it hurts my head." He started to rub his temples, trying to sooth the pain with his massage.

        "Serge…" she said, looking at Serge with worried eyes.

        "And then…it comes down to my visions I had. With a land consumed in flames with Demi-Humans attacking it, visions of the past and future, visions of every single thing that I could not comprehend. Every time I see clues that exactly talks about myself revolves to questions that needs to be answered." Kidd could feel the uneasiness coming into Serge. "I…just can't figure it! And it's paining my very soul!" Serge's voice sounded uneven now, making Kidd's worries increase. "I don't know what do anymore! The powers I'm obtaining, my body changing dramatically, what's going on with me?!" Serge yelled, feeling his breath becoming uneasy again.

        Kidd took this moment to settle Serge's emotions down, reaching to him with comfort arms around his back. Serge breath heaved in and out restlessly, his head right on Kidd's shoulder. He could feel her hands on his back, trying to keep his emotions from going crazy.

        "Serge…calm down," said Kidd. "You had a rough day. Don't torture yourself like this! I don't want to see you like this!" Kidd's voice became desperate as she nuzzled into his hair. 

        Serge's breath eased a bit, feeling Kidd's own feelings being pained from his ordeal. Slowly, as if tired, he gently put his head on Kidd's lap, looking up into the starry sky with Kidd blocking his view. He eased his breath, feeling the sweat coming from his brow. Kidd slowly stroked his cheek, making him close his eyes in a somewhat pleasure emotion. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Kidd…I'm like a helpless kid who doesn't know where to go anymore," he said.

        Kidd listened to his voice, looking down at him with sad eyes. "With all emotions and thoughts come into together…I can't choose which is which or what is what. I can't even think straight."

        Kidd looked at her friend, stroking his cheek with much comfort and gentle as she can. "If Chichiue was here, then my answers would be long gone." Serge's closed eyes frowned. "But…he's not here…only in my dreams. I wish the answers will come to me right now. I really need help."

        "Serge," said Kidd. "You need to relax. You had a rough week after using so much energy from that battle with Di mate. You need your rest. Maybe if you sleep on it, your mind will be clear. Then, you have a refresh start on your thoughts. Whatever your mother said, it eases you." Kidd fell silent for a moment, gazing at Serge who was looking up at her with eyes of agonizing pain and lost. "Your Ancient Blood you speak of, mate. What do you think it is running through?" she asked, gazing loving at his azure eyes.

        "I…don't know. I guess something that is important to this world or something," said Serge. 

        "Who knows? The outcome is really unknown, right? But…" Kidd looked in his eyes and kneeled down to him, placing her cheek against his. "Whatever happens…I'll stay by your side. No matter what, if Di is in my mind or if we're separate, I promise I'll stay by your side until your pain is gone. Until you find who you really are. No matter what, I promise to the stars that I would stay by your side," said Kidd, nuzzling her cheek to his.

        Serge smiled, quite content with her promise words. "Then, I'll stay by your side too. And I promise I'll protect you no matter what. Even it costs me my life. I want you to live on," he said, slowly drawing his arms around Kidd, putting her closer to his body. The two stayed like that for a while, not one of them letting go of each other. Kidd wanted to stay like that for an eternity, wanting his warmth to be near hers forever. Serge still lay on Kidd's lap, yet her top part of her body kneeled against his. Kidd increased her nuzzle on his cheek, sighing contentedly in his arms. Reluctantly, Kidd broke the awkward hug, and looked down to see Serge stifling a yawn. She smiled and played with his hair. "Like I said, you need your rest." Slowly, Serge stood up with Kidd's help. "Come on, tomorrow we'll start again with the third key. Hopefully it will be soon. I don't wanna see you hurt anymore." She slowly stroked his cheek. "Let's bring you to bed, sleepy head." Finally, they started to walk down the roof, glancing at the view of the sea before they went down to Serge's room. 

        Serge was ahead of her when they were at the edge of Serge's roof. Kidd was about to kneel down when something caught her eyes. Slowly, she glances at that direction. The thing gently drifted to Kidd's direction, making her reach out and grab it gently in her hands. Cupping the thing in her two hands, she slowly opened her hands to reveal a single white feather glowing radiantly. "Another…white feather…?" she asked questioningly.

        Kidd averted her eyes to Serge to see his body surrounded by a strange white aura outlining his body like the feather. Kidd's eyes slightly widened, gazing into his mystery glow of his body. Serge turned to her, his cute smile easily visible seen through his face. 

        Kidd could not help but have an eerie feeling that something is going to happen to Serge. Something good or horrible…whatever it was, she could sense that she might be the one who might be involved with this. Kidd might be the one who would bring the trigger to Serge's hidden secret out.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *End of Chapter 20- Restless thoughts need rest…

        Next time, of Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…

Serge: The third key lies within the Sea of Eden…

Glenn: What there…? But how…?

        *Shows Marge hugging Serge before he leaves

Marge: Please be careful segare. I can sense that something with crazy anger will come forth to you…

Serge: Don't worry, Hahaue, I'll be careful…

        *Shows Lynx using his magic on Di…

Lynx: The one who is your enemy is Serge. He is the one who you should kill. He is the one who took away Kidd from you.

Di: Kidd…!?

        *Shows Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Orlha, Norris, and Leena at the entrance of Chronopolis…

Serge: I don't feel any monster's auras around here. They must have cleared when we have defeated Lynx here…

Kidd: Why do I got a feelin' that Di is going to be here…?

        *Shows Serge using the Chrono Cross to obtain the Third Key Sphere…

Voice: Give me the keys now Chrono Trigger…

Kidd: It's Di…!

        *Shows Serge and Omendi glowering at each other…

Omendi: It is time for your death Chrono Trigger. How dare you take away Kidd from me.

Serge: This is going to be our last duel. No matter how strong you are, I'll protect Kidd…!

        *Chapter 21: Sea of Eden…Final Battle…

        *So what do you think? Please review! I'm sorry if its kinda…quick but my mind is in another world. Until next time, Sayonara!!!! 

      _    _


	23. Sea of EdenFinal Battle sparks

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or the Escaflowne phrases or song lyrics whatsoever. I happen to play, draw fanart, and sing it, but I don't own it. So DO NOT sue me!!!

        Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 21 of Angelus Errare. Thank you all for reviewing, and I am sorry for the long wait. I was quite out of it with so much studying to do that my mind is in hibe jibes o_O. Anyways, I hope you like this portion of the chapter. It is nearing the end now, and I know readers are expecting a romance here to start. In about two chapters it will, I think. Well, enjoy the story. ^^ (Sorry if the italics doesn't show.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

        Kidd stood on a familiar futuristic place. Right before her, a scene between Serge and Di started to show, with them in their fighting stance.

        "You will die before my feet, Chrono Trigger," said Di with the gleaming eyes of bright purple. "I won't let you take everything that I dreamed away from me! Including Kidd!"

        Serge just stood there, glowering into Di's eyes without any hesitation to withdraw the battle. "Even if you gathered a new power, I won't let you or Lynx's blood stained hands take over this world! I have not wronged or take away what is precious to you. I only did what was right."

        *Flash*

        Serge fell onto the floor, blood staining near his stomach.

        "Serge!" yelled Kidd, seeing him pant desperately. From front, Di held his katana sabers in his hands, Serge's blood dripping down to the floor.

        *Flash*

        "You…with an easily swayed human heart. What foolish mockery you are. You are not strong. You are nothing more than a pawn. Can't you see that you are sick?" said Di as he kicked Serge. A painful moan came from Serge's mouth as he stumbled back up to his knees after the swift kick.

        "A mere weakling human being who doesn't even know who he is. What a load of bull!"

        Serge lowered his head, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

        "Whatever Serge, you will die before my feet with my new power!" yelled Di as he started to beat Serge to a bloody plot. 

        *Flash*

        "Stop! Don't do it!" yelled Kidd. "I won't let you hurt him!"

        "Kidd…"

        *Flash*

        Kidd was suddenly shoved over the empty crater of the earth, her body helplessly plunging down to the dark whole. "Serge!" she screamed as she plunged down to the core. Beyond the top, she could see a blur vision of Serge reaching his head towards her, trying to reach her, yet to no avail. Kidd could feel the tears streaking her cheeks as she knew that this would be the end for her.

        Suddenly, something above flashed. Kidd was nearly falling unconscious when a fleeting image grabbed her firmly on her hand. A white gleam surrounded the silhouetted figure, its face not revealing itself to her. Kidd drifted to unconsciousness, as she smelt the aroma of the salty sea coming around her smell. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 21- Sea of Eden…Final Battle

~*~*~*~*~*~

        Kidd woke up with start, feeling the sweat trickling down her brow. She wiped it, quite relieved that it was only a dream. "But…could it be a vision…?" asked Kidd silently, grasping her brow. She looked around to see that she is safely in Serge's bedroom, on his soft comfortable bed. Kidd sighed, acknowledging that the vision she saw was a mere dream. The realization then took her to realize about Serge. She looked down her bed to see that the blankets do not form his body. "Serge…?" she asked wistfully, getting up from bed as she looked for her blue haired companion. She noticed that the balcony curtains were open, flowing through the morning winds. 

        Kidd started to walk to the balcony. Right there, looking into the lavender-blue horizon stood Serge, with his dark blue boxers his only attire at night. Kidd blushed, but waved that away as she stood by him. Serge turned and smiled. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, ringing his arms around Kidd's slightly exposed shoulder. Comforted by his warmth, she leaned his head on Serge's shoulder.

        "Yeah, I got this weird dream," she said, looking up into the sky. "I wanna tell ya, but it's too complicated to understand."

        Serge shook his head. "Don't worry about, Kidd. You don't need to tell me."

        She looked up into his dim glow blue eyes. "But…when I think about it…it sort of feels like I had…a vision," said Kidd bluntly. Serge looked down at her with slightly surprised eyes. 

        "Who was in your vision…or dream…?" he asked, averting his eyes back to the ocean.

        "I had…a vision about…you," said Kidd, looking down at her feet. Serge looked at her, surprised. "…and Di, fighting to the death without any hesitation to draw back." She shook her head. "I can't really explain. But felt like a vision."

        Serge just simply smiled. "Don't worry, Kidd. Whatever is, let it pass for now." Kidd looked up with shock in her eyes.

        "But…I saw-"

        "Kidd…don't worry, like I said before. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll pass through," he concluded. 

        Kidd just looked down to the floor, specifically doubting that this is a dream or a vision. She looked up to see Serge, looking into the lavender sky with those faraway eyes of his once more. Kidd always wondered what he thinks about during the past months from last year. He always sees him spacing into another whenever they explore places and rest in Guldove or in Termina. He never really tells his thoughts to everyone, yet he keeps it to himself whatsoever. However, one year later, things seemed to change. Serge became more and more less shy than normal and somehow he is changing as Kidd sees. 

        Serge slowly turned to her, looking into her cerulean blue eyes. "I all ready found the next key," he said. Kidd nodded her head slowly. She couldn't get that edgy feeling that the dream will come true. 

        "Where is it?" she asked.

        "I will tell you guys about it later," he said. The sky, by that time, started to turn from lavender to morning blue. Serge smiled, seeing the sun rising from the horizon. He could tell that today is going to be a beautiful day in El Nido as the sun rose every second of a clock's red hand clicking continuously. 

        "Serge…if my dream is…really a vision…will it come true?" asked Kidd quite thoughtfully.

        Serge turned to her and looked into her eyes once more. She looked at him deeply as well, with a worry and serious expression in them. He could tell that she wanted to really know about the dream she just had a couple of minutes ago. He slowly put his hand on her cheek, stroking it affectionately with extra care. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling the pure pleasant ecstasy from his warm, surprisingly soft hands that were always in his brown gloves. "I'm not really sure, in truth," he began, looking deeply into her eyes. "But whatever it is, it has a fifty/fifty percent chance it will come. A vision is not 100% accurate, but it may be accurate."

        Kidd still didn't feel uneasy as she kept on thinking through that dream. She thought about the blood, the arguing voices between Serge and Di, and the silhouetted figure rescuing her. The young Radical Dreamer couldn't stand the thought of Serge's own blood let out by her own friend's swords. Both are dearest her hurt, yet if one of them ever disappeared, she would be broken. She still could remember Di's sword covered in Serge's blood. Could that vision tell her that Serge is officially going to die? 

        "B-but…" Kidd slowly began, feeling her worries increasing by every breath she breaths. 

        "I have enough of dying for one day..." Kidd still hears that very sentence echo through her mind. It is true that he has enough with dying one day, yet it seems that the line will soon be drawn. She looked at him with worried eyes, trying to parry that subject out of her system. Kidd looked straight into his face. "But…I'm…worried that you may never…come back," said Kidd, looking down sadly. 

        "Huh?" said Serge in awe, looking at her with slightly surprised eyes.

        "I saw you…in my dreams…bleedin' continuously when you fought Di. I don't know what happened but you were bleeding…and looks as though you are going to die," said Kidd, closing her eyes from that painful saying. "Whatever it was…I got a feelin' that you might die." She turned around, looking out into the rising sun with sadness in her eyes. "I'm worried…that you might die, Serge. I'm worried about you."

        Serge smiled and slowly drew her to a passionate hug, trying to comfort her with his warmth and his presence. She surprised with his gesture, but she eased into him as she nuzzled into his exposed tan chest. "Kidd, don't worry. I won't die. I've got a will to do and I don't want die to see this world completely destroyed. I don't want anyone's dreams to end. I don't want your dreams to end," he said. "I have enough of dying for one day."

        Kidd snuggled into his chest a bit. "But that what worries me. What if that line stops?" She could hear a slight gasp within his voice. "Serge…I don't want you to die. I don't know I will do if you were gone."

        Serge was silent as he still held Kidd in his arms, rocking her easily with his warmth. He thought about Kidd's words. He looked through the rising sun, brightening the dark world to its heating lightness. "I hope the vision won't come true." From above, he could see a distance white feather drifting off to the horizon, watching its silhouetted white physique disappearing into the sun. No sooner did Serge realize the sign of its substance. "Could it mean…that I might disappear from this world or not? Could it mean…that…it finally comes?" asked Serge silently as he watched the feather disappear.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "The third key lies within the Sea of Eden, Chronopolis," said Serge, sitting at the table of his house. It has been all ready an hour since the sun have rose. On the table sat Kidd, Glenn, Orlha, Dario, Riddel, Leena, Korcha, Karsh, Norris (who arrived by message from Viper within an instant), and General Viper himself. Marge stood where Serge sat, listening intently to their conversation.

        "So, you say the key lies within Chronopolis," said Viper thoughtfully. "That is strange concept, indeed."

        "But why there…? How…?" asked Glenn surprisingly.

        Serge slowly closed his eyes, rethinking through his line of vision he saw through his mind. "I think after Kidd unconnected the Frozen Flame's powers, a new path was led to that point in time. Which results to be some kind of passageway. I'm not really sure, but I think Chronopolis was built on top of a underground temple of the Holy Land," concluded Serge as he opened his eyes once more. 

        Everyone slowly nodded their heads, agreeing with Serge's words about the assumption of the third keys whereabouts. "I have this question in mind I want to ask you," said Dario. "What is the purpose of these keys? Why do they have so much importance for the well being of this world?"

        Serge was then stumped, giving a huge expression of thoughtfulness and confusion. Glenn could tell that Serge did not have an answer within the moment. No information regarding to the key's purpose was ever revealed except the Golden Emblem hidden within the Chrono Cross. "I didn't receive such answers from that, but I know it has to do something with the world and Lynx's greed for the keys to obtain the power from the Holy Land. Whatever it is, I must do what Chichiue wants me to do. I must carry out what he ask me for a long time," said Serge quite determined.

        Marge looked sadly at her boy from behind, seeing the truth within his inner feelings. Deep down, she knew something about the Holy Land, yet, she does not want to come to terms to break that promise she made to Wazuki. He would not forgive her if she ever told her son about it. So, instead of butting in the conversation, she kept quiet.

        "So that settles it then. We'll go to the Sea of Eden once more and find that third key," said Karsh. "Are sure about this Junior?"

        Serge nodded his head. "Yes, I'm pretty sure. The picture of that Emblem with the three islands matches that description." Serge narrowed his eyes in an annoyed matter. "Will stop calling me Junior?"

          "So, who's comin' this time?" asked Kidd, looking around the group. The first to stand up was Glenn, as usual. "I will assist them. As a best friend of Serge, I will help him to solve his problem."

        Serge smiled. "Arigatou, Glenn."

        Orlha stood up next. "Of course I will go. Besides, I have to keep an eye on Glenn if he does anything rash," said Orlha, giving him a wink. Glenn smiled.

        Next, Norris and Leena stood up together. "We'll go!" they both said in unison.

        Riddel stood up as well as Dario. "As you guys go, we will try our best to watch the areas of each land with Karsh, Dario, my father, and Zoah. We will contact the others to watch for any strange things happening where our hands cannot reach."

        Serge smile widened, happy to hear that everyone will help out. "Arigatou, minna. I promise I will try to save this world from the clutches of Lynx's hand." He stood up. "All right, let's go!"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge was retrieving his Masamune when his mother came to his bedroom door. "Segare, I want to show you something before you go," she said with a serious tone in her voice. Serge looked up his mother, eyes that show confusion and wonderment. 

        Turning around, Marge walked to her room, with Serge following behind. She slowly opened her bedroom door, and went straight to her make-up table. Serge looked curiously, wondering what his mother has in stored for him. Inside her Maghoney drawer, she slowly opened it to reveal a small jewelry box that can only fit a single jewelry. Serge stood by his mother's side, watching in wonderment. Marge held a smile as she looked for the key. "Saaji, do you remember this jewelry box?" she asked, looking up at her boy.

        Serge looked down at the jewelry box that his mother held. A golden case with designs of dolphins, the ocean, seagulls, and animals were imprinted. On the top of the jewelry box, a single white feather was imprinted in it. Serge smiled, remembering instantly what it is. "When you were young, you always wanted to know what was in this box," said Marge, finding the key. "You would always sneak into this room whenever you are curious about the box. And in vain, you never really succeed in opening it." Marge put the key inside the slot and turned it to the right. "I was saving this for you until you find someone. But I guess this is the best opportunity at the moment," said Marge, opening the jewelry box. Serge peered inside to find a single cloth on top, revealing no jewelry inside. 

        "Is that it?" asked Serge, quite disappointed. Marge giggled at Serge's little hint of disappointment.

        "No, silly. I need to remove this cloth first," she said. Grabbing the cloth gently in her grasp, Marge revealed the single jewelry inside. Serge glanced in it, gasping at the beauty of his mother's single jewelry that he rarely seen her wear since his father was still alive.

        The jewelry was a single armlet with the purest silver he seen. The armlet is shaped in wings, shaped in a circular pattern. In the middle lay a light blue diamond stone, matching the armlet's pure silver features. Attached under the diamond, a little silver feather was attached with a middle size small chain. Marge carefully held it in her hands, lifting it to Serge to see a closer look. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked Serge who nod in return. She smiled. "I want you to keep this," she said, putting it into his hands.

        "But Hahaue, I can't keep this, it's yours," declined Serge, handing it back to Marge. Marge shook her head and gently pushed Serge's hands away.

        "I want you to have this, segare. Your Chichiue gave this to me when we first met each other. He said that this armlet would protect those who you love." She looked down at the floor sadly. "Ever since he died, I refused to wear this since it reminded me so much about him. Since then, I kept it in here to give to you when you are grown up and ready to start your own family." She looked into her boy's eyes. "But, I guess this the right time to give this to you. Give this to the person who you hold dearest to your heart. So whenever you are far apart from the person, this armlet will protect the person."

        Serge looked at the armlet, staring at his mystic glint. Serge smiled. "Hahaue, arigatou. I promise I won't lose it."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Outside docks of Arni, Serge, Kidd, Glenn, Orlha, Leena, and Norris started to board into Korcha's boat. Apparently, Korcha is coming along too to make sure that the boat is still intact. Serge hugged his mother lovingly. Marge hugged his boy back and slowly looked at his face. "Please be careful, segare," she said, swiping his bangs from his eyes. "Please be aware of your surroundings. I can sense that something with crazy anger will come forth to you."

        Serge nodded determinedly. "Hai, I'll be careful, Hahaue. Don't worry," he said with a smile. Looking at his mother one last time, he boarded into the boat, glancing back at Arni and the inhabitants watching them leave. Serge smiled and waved to them good-bye as all waved back, screaming out his name.

        "Bye Sergie!!" yelled on kid.

        "Be careful out there!"

        "Take care of yourselves!"  
  


        "Sayonara, Saaji. All of you! Take care!" said his mother. "Ashiteru segare!!"

        "Ashiteru too, Hahaue!" said Serge, waving fervently towards his mother.

        The site of Arni Village soon disappeared as the group headed to the Sea of Eden once more after so many months have past. Serge looked out into the ocean, his eyes full of determination. "I know you are after me Lynx. I can feel your next move already. But without my blood that course through my veins, you will never be able to open the temple's door," he said. Serge slowly looked down at the brown leather bag on his belt, peering into it to see if the silver armlet is still there. He smiled as it was still there.

        "Serge, what are you looking at?" asked Kidd, appearing from behind. Serge jumped and turned to Kidd.

        "Umm…nothing…nothing at all," lied Serge, pretending to avert his eyes back at the sea. "I was just…making sure everything is prepared." Kidd giggled in the background, watching Serge jump in surprise. 

        Serge relaxed a bit after a few moments later, breathing in the smell of the sea. "I still could hear the cries of help from the future," he said, looking up into the sky. Kidd slowly stood by him, looking at his face. "I could feel the hurt, the agony, the pain, the suffering so strongly." He looked down at the Chrono Cross to see that it is glowing immensely. "I guess the Chrono Cross is feeling it too."

        "Serge, I believe you can do it," said Kidd reassuringly. "I know you will stop the future from happenin'. I know that you will. I believe in you." Serge smiled at her, nodding his head in relief.

        "Hey, all of us believe in you too," said Glenn, smiling as everyone nodded in agreement. "We believe that you can save this world, Serge. The whole world is counting on you. All of us in the world are counting on you. Don't let those dreams end."

        "Thanks everyone. I really appreciate the confidence you have in me," he said thankfully. He once more turned to the sea. 

The Dragon awakens in the darkness…

With a frozen heart he roars…

If you are close, the Dragon sleeps…

When the wings appear before him…

People's dreams will fill the sky…

        Serge heard his lullaby in the far off distance as the mystery words were translated. He could feel that they statement is true. Yet, why is it translating it for him at this moment?

        "The time has finally come…" said voice from the distance.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Somewhere around the world, in a dark fortress that overlooks the whole landmass of El Nido, dark black clouds surrounded its area, creating a mystifying dark glow around it. Black bats swarm around the tower of the fortress, squeaking its sounds that are in need of food. 

        Deep in the fortress, a light prevails the dark ominous room, revealing dancing shadows flickering with the glow of the light. In that very dim light, monsters fought each other, training each other and pushing their bodies to their full potential. They fought gallantly in the big room that almost look like a ballroom. At the very front of the room, fleet of stairs started to follow up to a platform where a throne stood. Sitting on it, was none other than Lynx, watching in the bask shadows of the room. He looked at his beast warriors with fondness. He is pleased that they have improved drastically after a few months. Smiling, he lifted an arm up, signaling the creatures to stop in their training, bowing down respectfully to the cat Demi-Human. He smiled, his eyes glowing an eerie bright yellow. He slowly stood up, his cape cascading down above his ankles as he looked around him, inspecting the monster clan. 

        After months have past, the Demi-Human Fate ages and grows as humans do as well. Lynx have grown from a 6'4" to an amazingly 6'9", almost to 7'0". Although his physique still remains the same, his fur has grown to two inches, making him almost look like a human. He got rid of the hat, and his attire is somewhat the same except the shreds on his left are ripped out and now he is wearing one leather metal glove on his right hand with a purplish blue cape around his shoulders.

        He signaled them to proceed and went through the door, hearing the sounds of fighting surrounding the room. Lynx walked through the dark, torches that are dimly lit. He climbed a long fleet of stairs. A somewhat bright light was seen while Lynx walked non-stop, his cape flowing up and down.

        He went into that very room, and closed the door behind him. He smiled, walking to a huge tank and peering into the form in it. The form was a young boy with a skinny physique, his brown hair swaying with the purple magic, his somewhat tanned color skin tinted by the color of purple. Lynx smiled once more and slowly extended his hands, calling forth the magic.

        "Di, wake up," said Lynx, concentrating to force Di to wake up. "Wake up boy, it is time for your task."

        Di slowly opened his eyes, clueless of his whereabouts. "W-where am I? W-who are-"

        "Do not worry boy. You just have a case of amnesia for a while. You really hit your head with that battle with the Chrono Trigger, Serge," Lynx said, carefully lifting Di from his confinements to the outside. Di still held that confuse look on his face.

        "Chrono Trigger…? A…battle…?" Lynx just looked at the boy, thinking what he will do next to the boy.

        "I can see that Serge have truly gotten strong. Yet, his weakness is his heart. Di, how would you feel if I give more power? Power that overrides that Chrono Trigger?" suggested Lynx, walking around the boy.

        "Why would I need power? I don't need power to make my life easier," he said.

        "That is rubbish, boy," Lynx said, beginning to be paranoid with this. "Can't you see that you are not fit in this world? You are nothing more than sickly person. You must follow my dreams and destroy the enemy at hand."

        "I don't have enemies! I don't hold grudges against people!" yelled Di. "I don't even know who this Serge is."

        Lynx growled, and suddenly called upon his dark magic. A wave of purple lightening started to form in Lynx's hands, gathering enough power he needed to boast the weak boy's body to the top. With enough power, Lynx hurled onto Di, making him scream out in agonizing pain from this new sensation.

        "Ah! Stop it! I don't need this! I want to go home!" yelled Di. "I want to see Ookami! I want to see Gwena! I want to see Kidd!"

        "Kidd huh? The person you love back then before you disappeared to reside with me," said Lynx, concentrating on connecting the power in Di's body. "You too have a weakness in the heart. Kidd no longer resides in the land that is considered your home."

        Di suddenly stopped in his tracks, his shouting pain no longer in his voice as Lynx mentioned about Kidd. "What happened to her? What happened to my Kidd?"

        Lynx smiled. "Well…the one who took Kidd away from you is Serge, Di," said Lynx, smiling. "He has taken her away unwillingly and tried to molest her. Now, she is with him, trying to destroy this world. She will soon die before his feet. He is going to destroy everyone's dreams in this world."

        Di started to become uneasy. "Yet, you are weak as ever. You don't have the will power to stop him. You have nothing. You are nothing but weak person in this world who can't save the person you love the most in this pathetic world."

        Di's strong emotions started to consume his body, making him feel heart ache in his very weak heart. It felt sickening to hear Serge, the person who he doesn't even know, molesting his Kidd. His Kidd that he loved since he first met her. Di's fist begins to clinch as the glow in his eyes started to turn purple.

        "Yes Di. Use your anger. Be angry with Serge," said Lynx. "The one who is your enemy is Serge, the Chrono Trigger. He is the one who you should kill. He is the one who took Kidd away from you!"

        "Kidd?!" screamed Di. Suddenly the room started to consume with the bright purple light, filling in the dim fortress.

        The purple light soon dimmed, and Lynx smiled as he is pleased what to see. No longer stood the frail boy, but a young boy who marvelously turned from skinny to muscular, the average physique as Serge.   

        "Welcome back, Omendi. I thought I have lost you there," said Lynx with a smile. Omendi looked up at Lynx and smiled as well.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The sounds of waves started to fill the quiet ocean. The boat sailed soothingly through the rapid waves of the deep-sea. Serge stood in front of the boat as usual, feeling the quick movement of boat splashing through the waves. Serge smiled, feeling exciting arousing in his body. He firmly gripped the wooden connecters of the sail and flow with the wind, his hair crashing softly into his face. Glenn was enjoying this as well, feeling the strings of his bandana flowing through the wind as Orlha's blonde pigtails swayed with the wind. The two laughed, enjoying the sail ride. 

        Within moments, the fun of the wind soon stopped when the site of the Sea of Eden came to course. Serge slowly rearranged his feelings to serious as he gazed into the entranceway. "Korcha, glide in there. Be careful for ragged rocks," said Serge as Korcha halted the flow of the boat's movement. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Few minutes later, Serge stood in front of a rocky cave wall, completely closed from head to foot. "What's going on? I thought there should be entrance here!" yelled Korcha frustratingly.

        "Remember, the two worlds have weaved into one," said Serge, touching the cold surface of the cave wall. "I guess it chose to keep the Home world's entrance in this case." Serge stepped back and observed his surroundings.

        "But Chronopolis lies within there, correct?" asked Norris thoughtfully.

        "Yes," said Serge bluntly. "After using the Frozen Flame's powers to heal myself 14 years ago, I'm sort of linked to it. the whereabouts of the Frozen Flame is unknown, but the fragments it left behind I can still feel." Serge slowly closed his eyes. "You guys try to find the entrance. I'll do the same with mind."

        So everyone started to look for an entrance to the other side of the cave, in hopes that Serge's assumption of Chronopolis is still there. Kidd used her dagger and scratched anything weird on the cave walls. Glenn knocked on the cave wall, hearing anything that is strange. Orlha and Leena did the same as Glenn. Norris looked at ocean water near a cover, seeing if there's any passageway to go through.

        Something caught Norris' eye as he spotted a dim light near the right bottom of the little cove. "Serge, could this be the opening?" Serge left his concentration and headed to Norris' direction, peering into the little cove.

        "No, we wouldn't survive that long without any air…unless…" Serge looked at the huge cave wall. He noticed that there was a huge crack split right in the middle of the wall. Serge followed the line to the rocky floor below. He smiled as he realized why there was a little passageway there. He slowly stood up and began to take off his shoes, vest, his gloves, his bandana, and his black shirt. He peered down the cove once more and looked at his friends who have curious eyes. "I'm going to go down there and find the opening to this. You guys go on Korcha's boat. The floors will move too," he said. Slowly, he gathered his attire and gave it to Kidd. "Bring this to the boat. Don't worry, I'll be back."

        With that said, he dove into the little cove with Norris and Leena peering down. "Do you think he will be all right?" asked Leena to Norris.

        "I hope so. Let's just hope that he finds the key to open this area very soon," he said.

        In the dark depths of the cove, Serge swam downwards towards the dim light. He could see its brightness increasing as he swam down and down. The Chrono Cross floated recklessly with Serge's movements, bobbing up and down on Serge's bare chest. Yet, it is the only source of light Serge can use to go through the depths of the cover without bumping into rocks or anything sharp. Finally Serge felt the bottom of the cover on his bare feet. Looking to the left, he found hole lightened with a sky blue light. Serge slowly squeezed himself in through the little tunnel, trying to reach for the lock of the cave. Serge managed to squeeze himself out of the little hole. Looking around the little cave room, he found a keyhole that is in a weird kind of shape. Serge cocked his head and swam to that very hole. He slowly touched the little etch, feeling every dent and detail of the keyhole. "It looks like the shape of the Chrono Cross," he thought. Serge looked down at his necklace to see the Chrono Cross lighting immensely. He smiled and started to insert the key to the whole.

        Once it is in place with the whole, the glow of the Chrono Cross started to immense rapidly. Serge watched in interest with the mystify glow within its brinks. Suddenly, the light shattered the whole room, making it all dark. Serge floated there for a moment, waiting to see what happens next. The next thing he knew, the floor began to shake and he removed the Chrono Cross from the slot. The keyhole started to split in half as the whole area near the key started to split in half. Serge watched on, seeing a bright light underwater. He waited there until the opening starts to come since he knows the entrance of the cover will no longer be there.

        Back up on top, Kidd, Orlha, Glenn, Leena, Norris, and Korcha held on for dear life as the whole cave started to shake violently. "Look, the cave, it's opening!" said Orlha, pointing at the cave in front of them. Everyone looked into that direction, seeing it slowly open. The sun's rays started to consume the area to everyone's relief. 

        The cave wall opened, the floor collapse to reveal the entrance to the Sea of Eden. Everyone looked in awe to see the clear blue oceans of the Sea of Eden. Now peaceful after so many months, it was never opened to commoners since no one knew how to open the Sea of Eden that is safe to go in. The light shines brightly in the sea, creating its radiance in every aspect of nature. Kidd was completely compelled to this, yet Serge struck her mind. "Wait, where's Serge?" she asked.

        Right then, Serge went above the water, taking huge gasps of air into his lungs. Everyone sighed in relief as they saw Serge swimming towards them. Slowly, he got off the water and on to the platform, trying to catch his breath. He sat there, staring at his own reflection in the seawater, bouncing gently on the boat. He was about to turn when a simple towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up and smiled, seeing Kidd with her smiling face. "Chronopolis, eh? How do we show that building back up here again?" said Kidd, looking out into the empty ocean.

        Serge wiped his wet body. He stood up and grabbed for his clothes once he dried his whole body. "Like we did back then. Glenn, do you remember?"

        Glenn nodded in agreement. "I just hope we don't have to fight Vita Unus, Vita Dos, and Vita Tres. You know what I mean right?" The team all nodded except Kidd who gave a clueless look. Serge smiled reassuringly, showing the look that he will fill everything for her later. 

        "Okay, I'll sail in there," said Korcha, grabbing the steer once more and steered forward. Serge went back to his front position at the boat and looked around his surroundings carefully. With eyes almost as a hawk, he spotted three glowing orbs on tops of the water. He smiled, remembering the time he called open the three main times: Past, Present, and Future. Closing his eyes, Serge tried to sense which orb to take, the Past, Present, or Future? The Chrono Cross once more glowed as it slowly lifted from Serge's chest to lift to the right. Serge looked in that direction. He looked down at the Chrono Cross to see it glowing bright green, indicating the portal orb to the future. 

        "Korcha, head to that glow to the right," he said pointing. Korcha nodded and steered easily to the right abruptly. The boat rocked a boat as everyone tried to stabilize their stand from the change of the boat's movement. Serge held on to the sail firmly in his grip. His hair suddenly whipped violently on his face, seeing the wind changing perspective all of a sudden as they headed to that portal. Serge knew that this kind of wind is not the pleasant he would always feel. "The wind must be signifying the tone of the future of EL Nido," thought Serge, looking up into the sky to see it suddenly darkened. He could still see the vision he just had a few weeks about the future. The blood decaying flesh smell of dying living beings in the world, the poor and ragged inhabitants remain in hide from the up brewing evil, the sky showing the color of bright red blood; he could feel its aura strongly in Serge's mind. He shook that thought unwillingly, trying to parry that thought out of h is mind as much as he can. "This is probably why the Chrono Cross directed us to use this portal. Something about that portal is symbol of the reason for the key's existence," he said out loud, looking out into the very space.

        "Serge, what are you talking about?" asked Norris curiously.

        Serge looked at Norris and smiled. "Sorry, it' just a thought I had in my mind."

        "What do you suppose this glowing globe signifies, Serge?" asked Leena, coming from behind Norris.

        "It symbolizes the future, I think. When I felt the strong winds coming to my mind, I knew that this eerie standard is the future that I seen in my vision." He closed his eyes and whiffed in the smell. "Can't you smell the blood right now?"

        Kidd did the same. She frowned disgustingly with that very smell. "You're right, it does smell like blood. Why does the key lie within here?"

        Serge shrugged unknowingly. "But we'll find out as soon as we get there, right?" Kidd nodded in agreement. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The winds still blew violently as Serge stood on the boat, feeling it bobbing up and down from the raging waves. He stood there, starring into the glowing orb below him. "The glow that shows the timeline of the future," he said. "Why did you exactly bring us here to open the gates of Chronopolis, Chrono Cross?" Serge held the Chrono Cross in his palm as he looked at its glowing form. He could feel it trying to read its owner's mind, his azure eyes gazing into them with great intensity. Serge right then knew instantly what it wants, and smiled. He turned to face the glowing orb on the water's wet surface. 

        "Serge, what are planning to do?" asked Orlha. "Don't tell me you're going underwater again?"

        "Not this time, Orlha. I'm going to use the powers of the Chrono Cross to open the door. I still have artifacts from the six dragons." Serge cupped the Chrono Cross with both of his hands and he slowly closed his eyes, concentrating on the Chrono Cross' power.

        Kidd, Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Norris, and Korcha watched patiently on the boat, watching Serge intently. The same light blue glow as his eyes started to surround Serge's body; increasing its glow every second Serge used his powers. The Chrono Cross slowly lifted from Serge's hands, making it lift just above Serge's head. It slowly went out of Serge's neck, drifting slowly to the glowing orb. Serge opened his eyes to see the Chrono Cross's glow brighten, making the light below intense. The glow soon dissipated and scattered the whole place, making Serge and the rest cover their eyes.

        The next thing that Serge saw is that he is in front of the gates of Chronopolis. It still remains as the same structure, looking at the futuristic place that was full of interest and theories. Serge looked determined, staring up and down the structure of the whole building. He turned to the others and stared at them who stared at him back. They knew in their minds that its time to get in.

        "You guys go ahead. I'll wait here and watch the boat," said Korcha. "And just in case if anyone interferes with your plans."

        Serge nodded in agreement. "I'll assist Korcha," said Norris. "You need a long range weapon handler to kill those who are far."

        "Same with me," said Leena quite suddenly. "I guess you can say I have good eyes for everything." Serge knew she was lying, yet he knew why she wanted to stay with Korcha and Norris. He smiled and once nodded, a common silent gesture he would always do. He turned to the others and nodded once again. Soon, Serge, Kidd, Glenn, and Orlha, headed into Chronopolis.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge stepped into the familiar area of Chronopolis with the same statue still in its rightful place. He made an awkward face, sensing something strange about this. Kidd noticed his look and looked at him. She cocked her head in curiosity, signifying the saying what is wrong. Serge gave a reassuring smile that shows that it was not his thoughts. More like the area. Something around Chronopolis seems so different, that seems so…empty.

        Serge slowly closed his eyes and sensed out the matter instead. Orlha, Kidd, and Glenn stood quietly behind him. Serge reopened his eyes. He had shock written all over his face as he gazed around himself. "Serge, did sense something?" asked Glenn, growing into his fighting stance.

        Serge gave a hand signal to make Glenn to ease down. "I…I don't feel any monster's around here. They must have cleared when we defeated Lynx around here," he said. "But shouldn't the creatures come when Lynx is still alive?"

        "That's one eerie concept you said Serge," said Orlha, quite astounded. "But let's just find the key and go. I want to get out of this place."

        Serge nodded and closed his eyes once more, sensing the aura of the third key's whereabouts. He could feel the aura now, feeling its strong substance with its purplish color revolving around the circle surface. Serge slowly opened his eyes. "It's below us," said Serge, looking down at his feet. "Come on, let's go."

        Soon, the group started to run to the next room of Chronopolis. During this time, Kidd suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked back at the entrance. Something wasn't right as she stared into nothing. Her heart started to beat fast out of nowhere. She stuck her hand above her chest, feeling the not so pleasant feeling right from her heart to her stomach. This feeling…something about symbolizes content and…the other factor, revitalized love. "Why do I got a feelin' that Di is going to be here?"

~*~*~*~*~

        Serge pressed the buttons of the elevator, seeing the platform coming down to the first level. The glass doors opened. Serge and the group went in swiftly. Glenn, near the control panel, looked at its many buttons, wondering which to push.

        "Push the one that says basement," said Serge, pointing at the button that is below the first floor button.

        Glenn smiled and sweatdropped. "Yeah, I knew that," he sarcastically said as he pushed it. The elevator doors soon closed and they were on their way down to the basement.

        During the wait, they silently inside the contraption; Glenn looking out the clear window as Orlha looked as well, seeing the ocean depths outside. Serge kneeled against the glass wall, his hands folded around his chest with one foot on the wall, bending slightly. Serge's head was done as he waited patiently for the elevator to stop. Kidd just sat in the middle of the elevator. Her mind couldn't get that eerie feeling out of her system. Somewhere around the lines, she could sense that something bad is going to happen. Something that she couldn't think of worthwhile. Serge, on the other hand, sensed her uneasiness and went to her aid comfort.

        Kidd was about to go deeper into her thoughts as a hand lightly touched his shoulder. "Kidd, you all right?" asked Serge, looking at her with concerned eyes.

        Kidd jerked a bit from his surprise and eased down once more. "I…don't know," she replied, looking away from his gaze. "My feelings tell me that this scene looks awfully familiar." 

        "You're talking about your dream huh?" asked Serge. She nodded her head sadly. "Don't worry Kidd. Probably because you have butterflies in your stomach is that you don't want to think about the events in here that left you invulnerable."

        Kidd put her head against Serge's shoulder, feeling a bit complicated from her thoughts. "Maybe yer right, mate. But still, me feelings never failed me."  Serge slowly drew her close, trying to comfort her from her disturbing thoughts.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The elevator finally stopped ten minutes later, making everyone sigh in relief that the long ride is over. The elevator doors slid open. Orlha, Glenn, and Kidd went out to the cold feeling of the place. Serge was about to walk out when he noticed something odd about the control panel. Right under it were a few camouflaged buttons that was place from left to right below the basement button. Serge cocked his head and wondered thoughtfully. "Could there be more rooms then this?"

        "Hey Serge," said Kidd. "Is it in there?" Kidd pointed at the door across the other room they are in. On top of that very wall, it said with bold letters "Project Kidd." Serge nodded that she was right and started to run towards the forward to the automatic door. 

        Serge knew what to do from this point and slowly stuck his right hand on the panel. A little laser started to come out of the screen, directly hitting Serge' Iris. The machine soon said some words, and opened the door to the chamber ahead. The group went in without any hesitation.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "What the heck!?" yelled a very surprise Glenn as he walked into the chamber that was once were the Frozen Flame laid. "What…happened to this place?"

        The scene in front of them was quite devastating. The whole place was completely ruined, almost burnt to the ground with parts lying everywhere. Serge slowly walked around the circular area, inspecting one aspect to another. "I guess when we left this place, it was completely destroyed after Kidd deactivated the Frozen Flame. And after months of no activity of living things, this is the result of this," said Serge. The once huge circular glass tube was no longer there. The only thing that is left is a huge hole down below. Serge slowly peered into it, showing no significant end to its dark groundless physic. 

        "Hey, look at this panel," said Orlha, looking at a control deck that is near the whole. Serge, Glenn, and Kidd went around to where Orlha stood. "I wonder what happens if I press this button?" Slowly pressing the red button, the panel suddenly turned on, making everyone step back. In front of them, electricity started to form around the rims of the bottomless hole. The team watched in interest as the little power surge around. The lightening soon directed itself to the middle, forming something that looks like a little elevator. Right then, the platform is formed and it elevated towards Serge, who was now standing at the edge of the hole. It halted below Serge, making him look down doubtfully. He does not know if this thing will not break down on him or not. But, when he closed his eyes once more, the aura of the third Sphere sky was strong in his stirring mind. Serge knew that this was the only way to go down to the third key.

        Slowly, he stepped onto the huge platform, stepping into it a little harder to see if it's sturdy enough. He turned to the others and smiled. "Hey, its okay. Let's head down."

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge never knew that there was an underwater temple just below Chronopolis. The platform went down the dark whole as Serge looked into space. Right on the walls, the same drawing inscriptions were etched into the wall.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why are you killing you us? We didn't do anything to you…"

        _"Because you guys take everything from us. Our dreams, our rank, our popularity!"_

_"But we never took anything…from…you guys. We are those who protect you from danger…"_

_ "I don't care what it is. Whatever you do, you shall die!"_

Serge could still remember those last words that the old man from his vision has said. Nothing but complete plead and innocence that he died without any hesitation. Serge could never believe that the Demi-Humans back then were like this. At least now they were at peace with the humans, living with them as equals. 

Slowly, he went towards his pouch, feeling something cold and shiny. Serge smiled. "_I almost forgot about this,"_ he thought as he slowly held it and hid it well in his hand. Slowly, he walked towards Kidd who was sitting down.

"Kidd" he whispered, sitting next to her.

"Hey mate. Borin' eh?" she asked with a smile. Even though it was dark, Kidd could see his face clearly with the magnificent glow of his soft eyes.

He nodded his head and smiled too, expressing that everything was fine. He slowly gulped nervously, trying to keep his nerves down from making butterflies in his stomach. "Umm…Kidd…I want to give you something," he shyly said as he looked down at his hands once more.

Kidd gasped when Serge said those words. Did she heard right? What is Serge giving her? She turned fully to Serge, looking intently into his eyes. "What is it?" she asked. Kidd could not help but smile, feeling the excitement around her body. 

Serge once more gulped down his nerves. Even though he was only giving a simple thing, he is nervous to give it to her. Serge kept on having second thoughts, thinking that she would not accept it. Then again, Kidd is not that kind of person to decline. Even though she may be a tough cookie, but she is a kind person in truth. Mustering enough courage, he extended his hand towards her and slowly uncurled his hand to reveal the shiny object. Kidd gasped as she watched its pure white silver glimmer in the dark. "Serge…" Kidd said happily, grabbing the armlet with both of her hands.

"It's something I want to give you," said Serge, blushing. "It's a white silver armlet that my mother gave it to me. It's nothing much but once you wear that armlet, it would protect you." Silence stilled the room as Serge gazed at Kidd, wondering what will she say. No words were spoken for a while. Kidd was still astounded by the gift that Serge gave. She left poor Serge wondering if she liked it or not.

"Kidd…?" he called silently. Kidd turned to him and suddenly leapt into his arms, surprising Serge with a thud on the floor.

"Serge, thank you!" she said, tightening the hug. "I promise to wear this without losing it." She firmly put the armlet around her right arm, fitting perfectly around her slender arms. "It's beautiful!"

Serge couldn't help but smile. His feelings were relieved as he knew that Kidd loved the gift he gave her. The armlet still glimmered its clean shine as Kidd slowly stood up, feeling content. Serge stood as well. The dark walls soon turned to a dim blue, showing the view of the ocean underwater. Everyone gasped at the site. They were really below the sea.

"The temple is built this far?" asked Glenn, fingering the cold glass due to the ocean's cold level temperature. "Unbelievable."

"You're telling me," said Orlha. "I wonder if people died when building this?"

The elevator went down for a few more seconds until it completely stopped. Slowly, everyone started to excavate the platform. Serge, once more, was in the lead of all his friends, leading them to the Ancient door just ahead. As Serge walked along the dark corridors of the hallway, the walls slowly lit as Serge walked, then dimmed when Serge passed by it. Kidd cocked her head in a weird manner, quite flustered with the walls lighting and darkening as Serge passed by each wall. Serge noticed it too, but he left that matter behind him. The important matter that he is thinking about is the key at hand. 

The door was within a foot now and Serge slowly looked at the imprints. Stepping on a patterned square panel, the imprints started to glow immensely, showing the weird writing once more. Serge looked up and slowly read it:

"_To those who come this far to find the Key Sphere. Through the portholes of time, there are three ports to different times: Past, Present, and Future. These three timelines determine the ranks of each history of the world. The outcome of the Present and Future all is determined by the Past. The Past is the essential link to all time. The actions done in the past can result all over to the Future. The Future cannot be changed unless the past is changed. This very facility went through the plunge from the future to the present time of El Nido due to the scientist contamination of Time's flow. Within this wall, lies the Key Sphere of Time. A key that represents the symbol of time corruption within this futuristic building where it is build right under the Ancient Temple of Time from the "Holy Land." The Holy Land will soon reveal itself to you only if you consist the blood of the Ancient Clan."_

The glowing image in front of Serge started to turn like a clock, spinning around non-stop. Slowly, it created a handprint just under the clock-like glow, making it disappear into thin air. Serge slowly removed his glove and placed it on the panel. The panel calculated the blood type of Serge. "Serge…Chrono Trigger…Age 17…birthdate…June 21…Blood Type: O…you may enter Mitsukai."

The door slowly slid open, revealing the glowing orb on top of the altar. "Mitsukai?" wondered Serge. 

"Come on, mate. We should get the key first before Lynx does," said Kidd. Serge slowly nodded and headed into the small circular area.

~*~*~*~*~

        Serge stood in front of the altar, looking at the greenish-blue Key Sphere. The way the structure of the orb looks, it almost looks exactly like the Dragon Tears. Serge inwardly smiled, cupping his hands around the Chrono Cross as it immensely glowed. Slowly, the Chrono Cross slowly lifted in front of him, nearing the Key Sphere. They both glowed magnificently, showing that they are being bind. Around Serge's body, a light whitish-blue started to surround Serge's already silhouetted body. 

        The Key Sphere sipped into the Chrono Cross, making Serge's silhouetted glow intense. Serge managed to open his eyes as he felt the task is done. He turned to his friends and smiled. "Okay, I got the key."

        Glenn and Orlha smiled, quite relieved that they do not have fight any beast around here. In the background, Kidd couldn't help but have this eerie feeling in her spine. Something about this scene have made her hair stand up tall in fright. Kidd couldn't put her head into it, but she could feel that this is so familiar. So familiar that it scares her from head to foot. "Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe we could find the last key," said Serge as he strides out of the small of temple.

        Glenn and Orlha followed him. Kidd tagged along, her thoughts consuming her mind. Her thoughts do not really bother her that much, yet somehow, this is an exception. Somehow, her heart is beginning to beat in a fast tempo, making her breath uneven. Every step she takes, she could feel it increasing its faint speed. She could clearly hear the sound of her heart beating in her mind. "_What is this feeling?"_ thought Kidd as she went on the elevated platform.  

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge looked out into the window of the ocean's depths, mesmerized that this whole temple was deep underground the oceans of El Nido. Lingering on his other thoughts, he could feel Kidd's mind is in a great confusing. Serge stared at her sitting form, her mind in another world at the moment. "I guess Kidd is thinking about that dream again," he said looking back at the ocean's depths. Slowly, he patted his heart with his right hand, feeling it beating steadily, for now. His head downcast, he could the strange, uneasy feeling of his heart. "Why is that…whenever I see Kidd like that…I feel so…uneasy," he said.

        Kidd sat there thoughtfully, looking up into the ceiling with a blank stare. "Why do I got a feeling that Di is going to be here?" 

        _*Flash_

"I won't let you take everything that I dreamed away from me! Including Kidd!"

*Flash

        Serge lowered his head, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

        "Whatever Serge, you will die before my feet with my new power!" yelled Di as he started to beat Serge to a bloody plot.

        *Flash

"_Stop! Don't do it!" yelled Kidd. "I won't let you hurt him!"_

_*Flash_

_A vision of a silhouetted figure, grabbing Kidd to safety_

_*Flash_

Kidd shook her head, trying to parry that dream away from her mind. "No, I can't think that. Not anymore or it might come true." Kidd turned her head and looked Serge, looking out into the ocean.

"I wish that that dream doesn't come true…I don't want to see him hurt…"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The elevator finally stopped ten minutes later, making everyone on the platform off of its halted movement. "Now that is over with, let's find the last key," said Glenn with a smile.

        "It's amazing that we didn't fight any monsters or anything," said Orlha. 

        Kidd did not say a word through the whole time. She was too coped up with her thoughts on the dream. She couldn't stand the thought of the dream, with Serge and Di fighting each other. She doubt it was a vision, yet somehow, her other feelings tell her that this feeling she has probably is a vision. She shook that thought once more away from her head, her heart still beating that tempo of utter fear.

        Serge could feel that arousing fear within Kidd's well-hidden feelings. He walked towards her and laid a hand on Kidd's shoulder. She turned to him, seeing him looking at her with worried eyes. "The dream is bothering you again huh?" he said, putting his other hand on her other shoulder.

        Kidd nodded, leaning absentmindedly onto Serge's torso. She slowly nestled under his chin. "It can't get outta my system," she said. "I thought that dreams like that would pass by quickly. But today, it's an exception. It's stuck in my mind."

        Serge rested his chin on top of Kidd's soft hair. "Don't worry about it Kidd. Everything will be al-" Serge suddenly stopped, feeling an alien presence around this exact area. Kidd looked up at him from the sudden stop in his words. Cautiously, he stepped in front of Kidd, protecting her from behind. He became poised in his stance, sensing for the aura. 

        Glenn and Orlha noticed Serge's mood and grew in their stance. Kidd grasped Serge's shoulder lightly with her own, grabbing her dagger with the other. She looked around, trying to aid Serge for any movements. The lights suddenly turned off. The whole place is pitched black with no luminescent light around except Serge's Chrono Cross.

        "Oh no, this scene looks familiar," said Kidd, quite flustered. She looked down to see her armlet reflecting the light of the Chrono Cross. 

        "Kidd, that armlet will protect you whenever I'm gone," whispered Serge. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

        Kidd stood poised, unsheathing her dagger from her small scabbard. With her other hand, she clung onto Serge's back.

        _"Don't touch her!" _Serge grabbed his Masamune and went into his fighting stance. "_I said don't touch!"_ Serge didn't make an attempt to move from her side. He stood there with an angry look on his face, trying his best to ignore the evil voice. "**_Didn't I tell you don't touch her!!!"_** boomed the voice angrily.

        Serge, Kidd, Orlha, and Glenn jumped from the voice's roughness. **_"DON'T TAKE KIDD AWAY AGAIN!!!"_** yelled the voice.

        Serge suddenly felt a huge amount of energy coming at Kidd and himself. With one swift movement, he gasped and jumped at Kidd just in time to avoid the purple magic. Serge turned around and looked up, sensing the presences of the voice's aura around the room. He held Kidd protectively. "Omendi! I know you're in here!" yelled Serge. Kidd's eyes slightly widen from the mention of that exact name. 

        Out of nowhere, up above the ceiling floated Omendi, phasing in without a doubt. Serge held Kidd protectively with his Masamune in front of him. He growled uncontrollably as Omendi descended down to the floor, his cape swaying with the wind blowing upwards. No longer did he have a smirk on his face, but a mere hatred and anger face as he looked at Serge disgustedly. "How dare you take Kidd away, you bastard," retorted Omendi.

        Serge eyed Omendi suspiciously. He could feel the rising anger within Omendi. Something about him is quite different now. Something that Serge could not comprehend. "_Shou_, this is not going to be good," said Serge.

        "What do you mean this not good?!" cried Glenn from the other side of the room. 

        "There's something wrong with him. I don't what it is, but I can sense something that this won't be easy to get out of," said Serge, totally concentrated on this. 

        "I can't believe you, Chrono Trigger. How can you be such a person to take innocent women away," said Omendi.

        Serge's mind clicked at Omendi's words. He stood up firm and tall, looking straight into Omendi's eyes. He couldn't believe the words that Omendi said. "What are you talking about, Di?! I don't take innocence away from women. Especially Kidd!"

        "Don't lie to me, Chrono Trigger. Other than taking over the world, you would step so low and try to molest my love."  

        Serge clenched his fists. "That's a lie. A damn, excuse of a lie! Can't you see that he's lying to you, Di!?"

        Omendi did not mention anything one bit, not falling for this trick of his. He knew better than falling to a trap of the Chrono Triggers, even though Serge speak of was completely true.

        Kidd stepped up, pressing firmly her hand onto the angel armlet. "What Serge speak of is true, Di. He wouldn't do such thing to me or this world," said Kidd gently.

        "The name's not Di. My name's Omendi," said Omendi. "But I know that your mind is poisoned by this molesters mind." He pointed at Serge, who was quite angry at the time with Omendi's monstrous attitude. "But who cares. Everything will be all right if that…that soaring beast is killed!"

        Serge growled even more, grasping his Masamune harder. "How could you say such things? To a person who is almost like you in the past?"

        "Not to mention they look alike," whispered Orlha to Glenn who was nodding in agreement with her declaration.

         "Because I know that Lord Lynx is right. He is always right on things about this so-called peaceful world and you," said Omendi, taking out his two saber katanas, sharply bladed and durable to withstand Serge's heavy attacks.

        "Lynx is not right on anything. He may be right on some points, but he shouldn't judge this world by the outside. He has no right to call us something more than dirt. It's like saying that humans call the Demi-Humans nothing but dirt," explained Serge. "You shouldn't agree with people so blindly. What you see is nothing more than death like I told you before. Can't you see that you are seeing is a mere lie?"

        Omendi's power started to increase. "What I see is nothing more than this world will fall because of you!" Omendi hauled a black thunderous magic right Serge.

        Just in time, Serge managed to dodge Omendi's attack with Kidd in his arms protectively. The black magic exploded into millions of pieces in the area Serge was, decreasing immediately after it felt nobody home.

        Omendi pointed at his katanas at Serge, showing his crouching reflection on them, ready to seek the main person's blood. Serge looked, and glowered angrily at Omendi with Kidd still in his arms. He slowly stood up, standing in his fighting stance as he angrily stared at Omendi with the familiar, yet determined glowing azure eyes that Serge possessed from the Chrono Cross within.

        "Give me the keys, Chrono Trigger," said Omendi. "Give it to me now, or you will face the consequence for crossing me."

        Serge shook his head. He has the will to keep these keys for the sake of the world; for the sake of the people of this world, for the sake of his father Wazuki and his will. He could still hear his father's words in his mind, hearing him repeat the words as Serge glowered at Omendi with complete utter courage and will to fight what's right. "Then, you shall die here, Chrono Trigger. Here and now!" said Omendi, ready in stance. "It is time for your death Chrono Trigger. How dare you take away Kidd from me."

        The whole room went suddenly dark absentmindedly. None is seeable in this darkness that almost represents the underworld. Kidd could feel the evil wind coming to her and the room. The light started to dim to a gray light, reappearing the scene before them as not Chronopolis, but a place that looks ruined and devastated. Kidd couldn't believe her eyes. One minute, she was standing on the metal floors Chronopolis. Then, the next minute, she's in Zenan in the future, with nothing but gray stones and cold snow around them, looking down at the Zenan Kingdom with no life at all. This was the mountain where Crono was reborn.  

        Serge lowered his head, feeling the light blue aura surrounding his silhouette body, giving the power necessary to fight this battle towards Fate. Serge took a quick glance back at Kidd, who was looking on with worried eyes. Serge knew that her worries are all mixed. However, even if Kidd is worried about Omendi more than him, Serge had a promise to keep. He would not dare to break it, no matter what. "This is going to be our last duel. No matter how strong you are, I'll protect Kidd…!" said Serge, bending low, awaiting for the first move of Omendi.

        Kidd looked on the sidelines, watching Serge and Omendi glower at each other, the two men who Kidd fondly loved and she fondly accepted them as friends. Kidd couldn't bare the thought of one them dying by the other's blood. 

        On the other side, Glenn and Orlha watched as spectators, worried to death of who is going to live or die. Kidd was in the middle of that worry when her dream from before came back to her once more. The gloomy, lonely setting, the way the two men stand, Serge's blood coming in front of her, Omendi's evil laugh of his victory of Serge's end. These images where now strong in her mind. Kidd gasped and tried her best to shake those visions out of her mind, but it was no use. The scene before her was too strong to get her mind out that dream. All she could do was look on with worried eyes, awaiting the results for this. "I hope…" she began with a nervous voice. "I hope…that this vision won't come true." She grasps her armlet, seeking for the angel from the past, who once worn this, for its protecting powers to shield Serge and Di from Death's hand. "_I will protect you no matter what Kidd, I promise."_

        Serge's promise drifted through the raging wind of the future of Zenan that was no longer a question for the world's future. This place signifies the angry emotions, the worried behavior, and the battle that is going to take place. This is the symbol of the last battle between these two conflicting men.

        *End of Chapter 21- Sea of Eden…Final Battle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next time, on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare…

        *Shows Serge and Omendi fighting to the death

Omendi: You will fall before my feet with my new power, Chrono Trigger. Let this be a lesson to you!

        *Shows Serge screaming with pain, blood spilling out of his gashed arm

Serge: I am never going to give up. Even if I'm hurt, I won't give up my will and promise!

        *Shows Serge limply getting up

Omendi: Why would Kidd like you? She is not your type who doesn't even know who you truly are…

Serge:…!!!

        *Shows Kidd protecting Serge

Kidd: Di stop it! I won't let you hurt him! I don't want him to die because of your cold heart!

Omendi: What?!

Kidd: It's as if you don't recognize me anymore!!!

        *Shows Kidd falling

Kidd: AHH!

Serge: Kidd!!!

        *Shows Serge jumping off the cliff after Kidd, something that grew widespread

Voice: _When Shiroi Tsubasa appear, peace shall soon come forth to this world…_

        Chapter 22- Up on Zenan Mountain- Final Battle…Tenkuu no Mitsukai

        Phew, that was long. I'm sorry about the long delay. Finals week was up and now it's finally over. Now I can get this fic and hopefully I'll finish before school starts. Anyways, enjoy and thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here's a summary or preview of MY ORIGINAL ANIME FANFIC. So, I hope you guys like it and have a chance to read it:

_In a land filled with mixed emotions…._

_There stood a young girl who does not understand the world…_

_In another part of the world, a young man stood there who does not appreciate the world…_

_Everything they see, everything they hear, was nothing more than lies and envy._

_There is no truth; there is no meaning, to such a world full of hatred, envy, and war…_

_Nothing can see any meaning to this world they live in._

_Until one day, they first met…_

_They met for one purpose_

_A purpose that will change their lives forever…_

_A purpose to find the truth about the worlds they live…_

_When these two cross each other's path…_

_A new fate shall determine all…_

_To find the truth within their feelings…_

_…and themselves…_

_Enter the world:_

_The Spirit World of Daishizen… _ 


	24. Up on Zenan Mountain Final BattleTenkuu ...

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I do not own, I repeat, I do not own Chrono Cross or the phrases and songs of Escaflowne either! So don't sue me!!!

        Hello everyone, and welcome back. This is Chapter 22 of Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare and the climax have finally come after a lot of chapters. Sorry about the long wait, but I have been busy and the sites been down. But at least I finally uploaded the Chapter 22 since you are really desperate to know what's going on so far. You guys have come a long way and I really appreciate it for your efforts of reading this long story! Thank you all for the reviews and all of you who are readings this, including reviewers who enjoy the story!!! I apologize if the grammar and stuff is not good, but I'm lazy right now. So, tell me if there is anything wrong with this so I would solely look into (and sorry about the italics if doesn't show up). Anyways, hope you like it. 

Are you ready? To come this far? 

~^~^~^~^~^~ 

        The winds still lolled around in the gloomy area where the two men stood. With three spectators watching this death battle, Serge and Di looked at each other with one of them with the emotions of complete hatred as the other with complete determination to rescue this world. Opposite feelings that resolved into battle, the results of their unreadable power shall determine all. It shall determine the death of one, and living the victories.

        "Are you ready?" asked Omendi angrily with eyes of purple glowing brightly. "You will soon learn that you will not deal with those with the will to save this world."

        Serge kept silent for a moment, glowering at Omendi who wielded complete arrogance and somehow, no hint of worry of death. He is quite confident that he will succeed in this battle. Serge nodded, ready to face any obstacle at hand. He will not give up no matter what. He will keep the promise and his Chichiue's will for everyone's sake. Everyone in this world, including his friends, is counting on him.

        Omendi smirked evilly, pushing his katana to a speeding jolt. "Let us begin!!!"

        With one movement from their left feet, they came right at each other with great speed, awaiting for the one for their next high speed move with their weapons at hand.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 22- Up on Zenan Mountain- Final Battle…Tenkuu no Mitsukai…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

(**Put Chrono Cross- Dragon God to give it a spiffy feeling of the battle if you want…)

        Serge was the first to make the move, using his left blade of his Masamune with a horizontal attack. Serge managed to achieve the right speed, yet it missed just one inch away from Di's chest. Serge stumbled and was able to gain his composure when he was knocked down by a high kick from Di out of the sky. 

        Kidd gasped, as she has to watch the trouble through Serge getting hit with the start of the first battle. Serge ate dirt, stumbling a few feet away from Di, feeling the pulse of the cold ground of Zenan Mountain, a place that symbolizes the rebirth of the first Chrono Trigger.

        Serge got onto his feet and dodged a purple thunderous attack from Di's dark magic, jumping into the sky as if he was a bird flying up into the sky. Serge shifted his body in the air, aiming directly at Di. With one power twist, Serge FlyingArrowed Di. Di stumbled down from the air to the ground, Di soiled in the cold grounds of the mountain. However, he was not damaged at all. Even though Serge gave a mean, powerful blow at Di, there was no dent or scratch to prove Serge' strength.

         Serge lightly landed on the ground and was found clashed between Di and his two katanas swords. Omendi smiled as he suddenly twisted and clashed Serge's Masamune really hard, making Serge off guard. With one slash from his left saber katana, Di struck Serge only to slash a scratch on Serge's right side of the stomach.

        Serge gained composure and slashed at Omendi with a double slash from his blade, able to give a little slash onto Omendi's left side of his chest. Omendi did not wince or back off. He kept on going with his somehow new speed he gained.

        Glenn, in the background, was quite surprised himself with Omendi's new power that he unwilling boast about. He couldn't believe that Omendi would gain so much stamina after just a day or so of battle with Serge's own god like powers. Glenn knew that Serge's point was right. This battle is going to be a tough one.

        Orlha looked on with worry, averting her eyes to Kidd who was wincing and worrying every second she heard the clash from the sword or the Masamune. Kidd was in complete mixed emotions at this point of time. With the two men she loved and cared for so much were fighting each other. She only wished that they weren't enemies. She kept on praying, praying to the angel that once worn this angel armlet to protect the two fighting men from their deaths and that Di would understand that the world Lynx speak of was a mere lie. Kidd kept on repeating herself in her mind that the dream or premonition will not come true. She does not want to see any blood spill in this battle.

        Serge managed to avoid the swipe from above and he rolled to safety only to be clashed once again from behind. Serge quickly got up and back flip kicked Omendi on the chin. Omendi stumbled, but did not wince as he charged forward at Serge. Serge gasped, and ducked. He moved to the right from Omendi's thrust attack. Then the other side to avoid Omendi's second thrust attack. With one mighty jump, Serge avoided Omendi's swiping attack. With one upper swipe from the right blade in the air, Serge jumped attacked Omendi with a huge blow, swiped attack Omendi after he felt the cold ground. 

        Omendi parried every attack Serge made, and those attacks were definitely Serge's strong blows. Omendi took this opportunity to attack Serge. With black magic hovering over, Omendi slashed through ragingly with Serge trying to avoid every attack.

        Serge could feel himself wearing out from this battle and Omendi's quick movements. Suddenly, Serge stumbled due to the loose grip of his Masamune and was struck right on his arm, a huge gash coming out of his arm. Serge cried in pain as he sank to his knees, grabbing his arm for comfort, blood spilling out of it.

        Once the sight of blood was seen, Kidd gasped in horror as the strong vision is going through came into her line of vision.

~^ ^~^ ^~

        _Blood started to color her vision, showing Serge coming to the ground with a breathing so rigged that signifies Serge's death that he denied it would not happen to him so much. Omendi hovered above him, grinning evilly as he held his katana, bright tinted red of Serge's own blood. _ 

~^ ^~^ ^~

        Kidd shook that thought once more and saw Serge getting up. He glowered at Omendi who was happily overjoyed that he caught the Chrono Trigger for the first time in one round. Grabbing from behind, he untied his bandana from his blue hair, making his confined hair cascade his face, showing how long the spiky locks are. It flowed with the wind along with his long bangs. Putting onto his gash, Serge tied it tightly around it, heaving the last tight hard. The blood was not easily seen due to its camouflage of the red bandana. Only small hints of it shown in the yellow patterns surrounding the red material. Serge grasped his Masamune once more and held firmly in front of him, one of his hands holding the Masamune palm open as he waited for Omendi's next attack. Serge closed his eyes, using his instincts that his Chichiue taught him to sense the next move of his adversary.

        Omendi charged at Serge once more, feeling his morale completely confident of winning. Omendi lifted his right sword to attack, but Serge ran fast, inflicting a huge gash on Omendi's right stomach. Omendi choked, but did not stumble as he turned to Serge once more, a hint of wince in his eyes.

        Serge was quite amazed by this. Omendi could have fallen due to the state of the battle of before, yet he did not fall. Omendi was strong and healthy at this point. Serge knew that this is going to be long, and he is not really confident if he could handle this any longer.

        Omendi smiled as he put one his katanas on his shoulder, putting his other arm on his hip as he laughed over-confidently. "Do you think you would defeat me after the battle a few days or so back? I'm not the kind of person who would fall for that easily," he said, moving his katana up and down on his shoulder. "How long will you keep this up, Chrono Trigger?"

        Serge did not answer, standing in his position again. He is not going to answer a petty question like that. Omendi smiled from Serge's silent treatment. "Are you sure you want to keep this up, Chrono Trigger? Wouldn't you like to know who you are? Do you really want to see the Holy Land?"

        Serge did not listen once again, glowering at Omendi angrily. "Do you think that Kidd wants you to protect you? How would know that she does not want your help?" Omendi said, suddenly changing the subject.

        Serge stopped in midriff as a hidden surprise fell in between the determination and the concentration. "What if Kidd thinks that you are a weird person for saying that you would protect her?" 

        Kidd gasped as those words echoed through her mind.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _"Even if Kidd agrees or not with will being for protecting her, I'll never give up that promise I made when I saw… the future El Nido. No matter what! I am the savior of this world and I won't let anything fall into your bloodstained eyes. Not my Hahaue nor my friends," said Serge. His voice seemed so discouragingly as he is loosing hope. His breath seemed uneven. She could feel the aura decreasing around Serge, feeling something sad and lonely in his feelings. Kidd could somehow feel his feelings, as if she is reading his mind._

_        "You will never have Kidd. She never had any feelings for you. You are a simple weak minded person!" The breathes from Serge became quick as his heart began to pulse rapidly and unsteadily._

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "No, please don't let it happen," pleaded Kidd silently to herself.

        "Serge, don't fall for his words! He's trying to deluge you!" cried Orlha to Serge.

        Omendi turned and hauled a black magic at her. "You shut up!"

        Orlha managed to dodge the attack with Glenn's help from behind.

        Serge gasped and went back into his fighting stance, letting Omendi's words pass by his mind. "If you lay one touch on any of my friends, you're dead!"

        Omendi signaled a taunting move, saying silently, "Just bring it."

        The Chrono Trigger heaved his Masamune behind him and charged right Omendi, who was standing with his katana still on his shoulder. Serge heaved another swipe attack right in the mid section of Omendi, but was not able to grab a single blow. Serge bended his back slightly from Omendi's second swipe attack of this battle, just inches from his body. Serge was about to stand normal when he was suddenly blown away from Omendi's magic, making him scream in pain as he felt the dark magic infecting his weak core. He fell to his knees once more, and tried to absorb the power. Omendi charged and kicked Serge right on the chin. Serge groaned painfully and side rolled away from Omendi's second kick, only to be punched right on the stomach hard from Omendi's jab. Serge fell painfully to the ground, trying to absorb the hurt in his body.

        "No one wants to be protected by other's who are stronger. They want to protect themselves since this so-called world won't help each other at all!" said Omendi, feet away from Serge who was standing up shakily.

        "Kidd is done from being weak in the past. She wasn't able to protect Sis from the fire. She even said that this world is nothing but a game. And she played it by gathering strength for herself."

        "That's not true, I didn't say that," said Kidd. "I only said that I wanted to overcome the survival of the fittest game. Not to play it."

        Serge got up, looking at Omendi with one eye. "You may think that she is only living to play the game of this world, but I think she is trying to outwit it. Survival of the Fittest is nothing but a game of strength. There is no person with greatest strength or weaknesses. Everyone is the same. You are the same, Kidd is the same, and I am the same. All of us are all the same as each other."

        Omendi snorted. "That's a lie, Chrono Trigger. Then why don't people help each other out when others are hurt?"

        Serge narrowed his eyes more. "Stop insinuating from the outside world, Di! This world is full of helpful hands that you don't even know! From the docks of Guldove to the outskirts of Marbule, people around are helping each other out without any thoughts of strength and weakness ranks. Nor popularity ranks they never thought about when come to helping others. I know because I live in this world and see that actually happening through my years of living."

        "You shut up! No one is helping. Just what Lord Lynx have-"

        "Lord Lynx, Lord Lynx. Will you shut your mouth about him being the right one!" yelled Glenn angrily. "You only count on what Lynx said. What about YOUR OPINION, Di? What do you think this world needs!?"

        Omendi looked Glenn. "I…I…peac…err…SHUT UP!" Omendi hauled a powerful black magic at Glenn, making him stumble onto the floor. Orlha went to his side, calling his name after seeing his wincing pain in his closed eyes.

        "Glenn!!" yelled Serge worriedly. Serge glared angrily at Omendi and charged forward at Omendi.

        Kidd suddenly felt this sudden confusing feeling somewhere around the lines in her feelings. She could feel the lost, the hurt, the determination mixed in. Somehow, the concentration was not focused that much. Kidd looked and found the matching description. She could actually feel Serge's feelings at this point of time. Kidd's face suddenly paled. An actual feeling of Serge? This was one of the signs of her dream. She stumbled back a bit, quite busied with this shocking symbol from her dream. 

        Serge managed to inflict damage, but still it was not able to injure Omendi's raging attacks. Omendi smiled and started punching the hell out of Serge. He punched left and right on Serge's face making, with another jab right on his stomach. Serge fell to the ground, feeling the blood about to burst out of his mouth.

        Omendi laughed once more, making Orlha and Glenn wince annoyingly by this stupid laugh of his. "Whatever Kidd is doing, I don't really care. Unfortunately for you, Kidd doesn't even like you hanging around her." Serge's eyes widened as his mind clicked with his words. "She doesn't care about you. She only cares for you since she only used you to get me back."

        Kidd shook her head in horror. "No, no, that ain't true. I never used Serge for anything." She could feel Serge's heart starting to beat fast.

        "She is using you as a mere pawn for this world. She is playing with your feelings in order for you to easily sway your heart to her affection and use you for your game."

        Serge's feelings began to mix. "_Everything she did for me? Everything she helped me with? Was that a lie?"_ thought Serge. He shook his head suddenly. Kidd wasn't that kind of person.

        Slowly, Serge stood up once more, still gathering the remaining strength he has. _"_Even if Kidd agrees or not with my will being for protecting her, I'll never give up that promise I made when I saw… the future El Nido. No matter what! I am the savior of this world and I won't let anything fall into your bloodstained hands. Not my Hahaue nor my friends," said Serge. After reaching half way, Serge immediately charged at Omendi, not thinking of the next attack.

        Omendi smiled and with one thrust, he was able to get Serge's right stomach, his blood spraying onto the ground like ran. Serge screamed in pain as he stumbled into the ground limply. 

        Kidd gasped in horror and screamed. "Serge!!!"

        Serge couldn't hear Kidd's pleading voice as he lay there painfully, his right side of his stomach leaking blood like a broken drained pipe. He could hardly breath as he panted, trying to seep in as much as air as possible.

        "You…with an easily swayed human heart," began Di as he started to beat Serge's hurting body.

        Kidd stumbled to her knees, her eyes beginning to water as those same words started to consume her mind. "Please no…I don't want to see this again."

        Glenn and Orlha tried to courage Serge up, but it was no use. Kidd could feel the decreasing power Serge once wielded going dim as the light in his eyes started to dim. Serge was in the state of confusion and despair. "Please…stop it…you're hurting him," whispered Kidd silently, trying her best to wish that this dream won't come true.

        Omendi started to kick Serge like a soccer ball, his kicking power increasing every second. "What a foolish mockery you are! You are not strong…"

        Serge's breath began to be uneven, making him suffocate in the inside. He was in the same state he is in when he was suddenly fighting to breath. It came so suddenly, "You are nothing more than a pawn. Can't you see that you are sick?"

        Omendi began to use his telekinesis powers to life up Serge's limp body, making him look at Omendi with his closed painful eyes. A painful moan came out of Serge's mouth. "A mere weakling human being who doesn't even know who he is. What a load of bull!" Omendi hauled Serge into a rocky wall, making him scream out even more agonizingly. He fell to the floor limply, not able to get up as his heart continued to beat faster and faster. Kidd could audibly hear Serge's desperate need for air. Serge was pulling his head up from his lying body, but lowered it once again, blooding trickling down on the side of his mouth. 

        Omendi smirked and continued to beat Serge to a bloody plot, hearing the horrors of his voice ring out into Kidd's ears. "Please stop it…please…stop torturing him. He has enough with this," said Kidd pleadingly.

        Omendi continued to beat him, using his sheath to hit Serge on the back, liking the sound of his raspy breath and his agonizing scream. "Why would Kidd like you? She is not your type at all."

        "!!!"

        "You don't even know who you really are!"

        Omendi stopped his kicks and grabbed for his two katanas. Serge slid right in front of a dead tree, feeling his limp foot touching its cracking substance due its phloem lacking the storage of water. Omendi started to come towards Serge. "Kidd hates you! She doesn't care about you! She thinks that you are nothing more than garbage!!"

        Serge's breath now became quick, suffocating due to the lack of breath and energy. His beat is going faster than time's second. Even faster than his run can carry. He is in a state that he is going through a major breakdown. He is falling for Omendi's words.

        "Whatever Serge…you are nothin' more than rubbish. You are now going to meet your fate." Omendi started to lift his katanas up. "GOOD-BYE CHRONO TRIGGER!!!!"

        "NO!!!" yelled Orlha and Glenn in unison, trying to reach Serge, but to no avail.

        Kidd stood there as her dream came true. The dream that she tried avoiding from coming true all this time ever since the morning she dreamt. Her heart started to stop with her eyes widen as she watched Omendi's sword inching closer and closer to Serge's helpless body. Serge was on his knees staggeringly, waiting for the final blow to come. He closed his eyes with deep regret, his heart still pumping rapidly. 

        Her vision soon was out as images started to flash in her mind.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _A bird suddenly flew into view of the forest near Viper Manor. Serge lifted his hand towards it and she flew onto his awaiting arm. It chirped happily, flapping its white-rimmed blue wings. Serge smiled as he pet it with tender care. He looked at Kidd and smiled. "The birds around here are really close to people they know. This bird grew up with me ever since I was young. I rescued it just in time before it was eaten by a goblin," he said. Kidd looked at happily, watching it flutter its wings once more. _

_        "This bird is huge. It's almost like a phoenix," said Kidd, watching the bird with interests._

_        "This bird is actually the opposite from a phoenix. This bird matches the sky and the sea. It loves to soar through the clouds. This bird is close to extinction, yet, I'm trying my best to keep it alive in this world." Serge looked at Kidd's interest in the bird. He smiled and extended his arm with the bird toward Kidd. "Come on Kidd, extend your arm like this."_

_        Kidd looked at Serge curiously, wondering what's his mind up to. "Don't be playin any jokes on me."_

_        "No, I'm not. Just extend your arms. Trust me."_

_        Kidd sighed, and reluctantly obeyed Serge's command. The bird suddenly leapt onto Kidd's arm, nuzzling Kidd's neck gently. Kidd smiled, feeling her gentle fur soft on Kidd's light tanned skin. Serge smiled, confident about this bird. "See, Azure likes you. She trusts you because you are my friend," he said._

_        Kidd pet Azure, mimicking Serge's gentle move that Azure liked. "She's beautiful Serge. I don't want to see her die either."_

_        Serge extended his arm once more and Azure leapt into his arms once. "Do you want to see it fly?"_

_        *Flash_

_        Serge and Kidd stood in Cape Howl, seeing the blue sky as clear as ever with the sun brightly shinning upon them. Azure still clung onto Serge's arm, chirping singly as she fluttered her wings._

_        Serge smiled. "Fly to freedom, Azure. Please be safe and find someone to pass your traits on. I wish you luck, Azure." With one kneel from his knee, he slowly hauled his arm up to the sky, making Azure fly beautifully up into the sky. _

_        Serge and Kidd watched together as Azure fly away into the blue sky above. It flew with smoothness, showing the freedom it had as it soared into the sky. Serge smiled proudly as it disappeared into the sky. "If only I have wings like Azure does," he said, sighing contentedly._

_        "Why?" asked Kidd, looking intently at Serge's faraway eyes. _

_        "The Wings that symbolizes freedom, Kidd. It is a way in which people would see the world above them, seeing the joy of the wind and the sky and the clouds. I want to see this world above, seeing the whole world without any interruptions. I want to fly away from troubles and fly away from pointless stuff. I want to see everything and enjoy life before my time has come." He sighed, looking up into the sky. "I thought I did once. With my father when I was really young. I saw my village up on the skies and the sea. I really loved the feel of the wind. But, I realized that it was only a dream. If only it was real…_

_        *Flash_

_        Serge smiled as he playfully played with Kidd in the forest of Guardia. "Come back here!" he yelled, trying to catch Kidd._

_        Kidd blocked Serge with the branches. She laughed happily as she heard Serge stumble to the ground. She squealed as Serge grabbed her from behind, making both of them stumble into the ground as they playfully rolled around. Kidd was on top of him as they stopped rolling, Serge smiling happily as he looked into Kidd's eyes. She smiled back, stroking his cheek affectionately, gazing into each other's eyes._

_        *Flash_

_        Serge sat on the docks with Kidd in Termina, watching the moon rising up from the horizon. "Whatever happens ahead, we'll go through it, right?" asked Kidd, snuggling into Serge's chest._

        "Yeah… together," he said as he leaned his head against hers. Both of them looked into the ocean once again silently, feeling content with their long conversation.

_        *Flash_

_        Serge smiled at her as he extended his arms towards her running form, hugging her firmly in his arms as she hugged him back._

_        "Serge, thank goodness you're all right!" she said, nuzzling into his chest._

_        Serge put his chin on top of Kidd. "Yeah, same here. I'm not going to die easily since I'm still here to protect you."_

_        *Flash_

_        "Kidd, I'm done dying for one day," said Serge, gazing up into the sky. "I won't die anymore with the world around still in danger." He looked at Kidd. "I have a strong will to live. I won't end my life that easily. I won't let this world fall easily. I promise I will protect this world no matter what." He looked intently into her eyes, grasping her shoulders with both of his hands. "I promise I will protect you. No matter what the causes are."_

_        *Flash_

_        The sight of Kidd's orphanage in her vision of remembering Serge. A scene she does not want to see at all._

_        "…It's burning…everything is…burning. My friends…everyone that I know…gone. Am I going to be alone again?" she said sadly, looking at her burning home. Sadly sighing, her gaze turns to the mystery boy that saved her from the fire._

          
         She looked at him in wonder, him gazing into her home with sad eyes. He just stood there, not turning his body to move and go after his duty was done. She came up to him, stopping right beside him. "Who are you? Why did you save me?" she asked, regretting that his actions were wrong to her.  
  
  
         He didn't even have the chance to turn his head as young Kidd spoke those words. The sympathy in him still remains, watching the orphanage burning to debris. "I have a reason why I rescued you."  
  


        Kidd watched the same scene in her past; the burning orphanage, the mystery man; why she have to see this again if Serge wasn't in it.

"What is your reason to rescue me? I don't have any reason to live. I'm all alone again. Everyone has gone far, far away. Why do I have to live in such a world with homes, families, and friends dying at your feet?"  
  
  
  
         The young man stood there, absorbing her words through his own mind. "Iie…that's not true," he said, finally turning to her. His still body and face did not reveal to her as she gazed into his darken eyes.

From the moment Kidd stood there, the mystery man was suddenly revealed. Everything was clear to her now. No longer the man wield the darkness that hid his face. The light she saw from that moment surprised her. The red bandana, the spiky blue hair, the blue eyes that she always adored. The mystery man that rescued her from the fire was Serge. 

 His sudden movement surprised her. He knelt down to her and looked at her sad eyes that were about to cry. "There is no such thing as being alone. No one in this world is alone. Even when families go away, they always stick by you no matter what. Whatever family you have that died over there," he began, turning to the burning orphanage. "They are watching you right now by spirit. If you are still lonely, then, you can begin finding new friends around the world other than this place."  
  


_        The scene of that day was soon revealed and Kidd stood there with shook in her eyes. Somehow, her own feelings that Di was the one who rescued her were no longer the answer. All along, it was Serge who rescued her. Everything now makes sense. From the moment she first laid eyes on him on that day, she knew something about him was so familiar. His eyes, his clothing; it was him that she smiled at and was desperately having him to join him. To seek the truth if Serge is really the one who rescued her other than Di. _

_        "Serge…" said Kidd, grasping her beating heart that fondly beat for him._

_        *Flash_

        "Everything he does for me. Every time he fight… was for me. He tries to live in order to protect this world from danger is for the sake of the future, the people, the world, and me," thought Kidd. "He is a true friend I ever had. He was there through thick and thin. Now…when I realize that past during that fire in the orphanage. It was Serge all this time. He was there for me no matter what. He cares for me. He doesn't want me to die. Everything he tries…he wants me to be happy. He wants me to have a good future. He…wants me to live…"

Tears started to streak Kidd's cheek. "I can't let him die. He means so much to me! I want to pay back for what he has done for me! I'm sorry it took so long to realize." Kidd couldn't explain actions, but somehow, she ran as fast as she can to Serge, the person who she calls her "Guardian Angel." Kidd ran and ran, her tears flying out into the air, reaching Serge before his death.

        Omendi was two inches away from Serge's death. He was excited, he was relived that this was the end of the Chrono Trigger and his evil plot. He will now have Kidd back and everything will be all dandy. Omendi gave a triumphant scream. 

        Omendi, by then, felt nothing. He didn't hear no scream or no blood spilling out of Serge's body. Nothing came. Omendi took a dare of a glance to be surprised.

        Right in front of Serge, holding onto him with her head tightly onto his back was Kidd, her eyes showing the pain and sadness if Serge died. Omendi growled angrily, watching Kidd tightened her grasp onto Serge.

        "Don't kill him Di!" cried Kidd, holding onto him tighter as she speaks. 

        "Move aside girl, I don't need your bickering!" said Omendi. "I will finally set you free once this bastard is killed."

        Serge snapped when he realized that Kidd was in front of him, protecting him from being killed. He looked up to see Kidd's teary eyes looking angrily at Di. "Kidd…" he whispered.

        "How can you be so stubborn?!" she yelled, speaking to him with this unspeakable anger she has. Omendi stopped in midriff after he heard Kidd actually saying things to him badly. 

        Kidd tightened the hold onto Serge, closing her eyes as she let the tears spill to the ground. Omendi pouted and continued to ignore her words. "I said get out of the-"

        "Di stop it! I won't let you hurt him! I don't want him to die because of yer own damn greed!" yelled Kidd truthfully. "I don't want him to die because of your cold heart!!!"

        "What?!" yelled Omendi in surprise. "But…I…I thought…"

        "You thought…don't give me that! You only paid attention to Lynx because you agree that everything in this world is nothin' but a game! You even include me that I play the game, trying to be top at things!"

        "But Lord Lynx-"

        "Lord Lynx, will stop with that crap! Yer acting like a ten year old again!" said Kidd. "Because of you, you've almost killed Gwena, Ookami, and me! You are totally consumed by evil!"

        Omendi stood there, with thoughts jumbling into his mind as Kidd spoke defensively between herself, her friends, and Serge. "You don't even recognize how we feel. You only cared about yourself!" Omendi clenched his katanas badly, trying to parry those words away from him. "You with your weakness and saying that you obtain the power. I think you're the own who is weak. Not this world or Serge! People strive to work… they survive to live. They don't play it as a game. They play it as real life!"

        Kidd slowly looked at Serge who was looking at her with painful eyes, his breath still panting. She nuzzled against him, trying to comfort him as much as possible. "You listen Di. This world we live in, as Serge would say, is beautiful. There is no need for popularity, no need for power. Everything is free like how life should be. The birds fly freely; the Demi-Humans live freely as much as they can, trying to accept us humans. We live in a world that is full of life that is so beautiful and peaceful. People don't need power, or fame or popularity or being accepted. People need to be who they are and try to live the fullest without living a rough life sadly and dying without any regret. Serge wanted this kind of world in the first place when he looked at his bird Azure as she flew freely into the air." She stroked Serge's hair. "He and his father wanted this, a place where everything is nothing but happiness; a place where people could live peacefully without any resolve to fight in wars or a game of strength. Serge lived to protect this world from Lynx's reign from destroying this world not destroy it."

        Kid finished. She slowly sighed and looked at Serge. For some reason, he didn't relax as his breath suddenly began to suffocate once more. He grabbed his chest, feeling his heart beat pumping rapidly through his veins. Kidd looked at him worriedly. "Serge…?" She looked at his wound. The blood somehow stopped bleeding. Kidd's face started to pale. "Could it be that Serge ran out of blood?" She looked at his face that it was still tanned as ever. "No, he's still okay. But why is he acting like this?" She drew Serge into her arms. "Serge, snap out of it! Don't die on me right now. Please be okay. Remember your promise!"

        Omendi looked jealously at Serge, seeing Kidd taking care of Serge more than him. He clenched his fist as he summoned his telekinesis powers once more. "So…you are a lie too, huh Kidd?" began Omendi.

        Kidd looked up to him. "What do you-" Kidd's words were harshly abrupt as something halted her unfinished question. She felt a gust of wind coming her way, but she doesn't even know what is it. After all her thinking, Kidd was suddenly lifted into the air 

        Serge suddenly froze right there, sensing something coming his way, yet not completely his way. He could feel the swipe of the harsh wind and Serge knew from that point Kidd is in danger. He tried to get up, trying to protect Kidd. But he was not able to due to his condition. "Kidd…" he stammered. "Don't… do this…"

        "I can see it now. You are a traitor all this time, huh?" asked Omendi as he used his magic at Kidd, leading her towards the edge of the cliff.

        Glenn and Orlha looked on, trying there best reach them. But, right in front of them, a barrier was held between the two from Di, Kidd, and Serge. 

        Kidd tried to get away from the line of Omendi's magic but it was too strong for her to handle. She tried to kick her way. Everything she did was to no avail. "W-why…why are you doing this?"

        "You joined his side after all. You no longer think that this world is a game. You think of it as a life." He sneered at her painfully. "I thought you still like me after I disappeared for so long, leaving you alone in this world. But I was wrong. You are nothing more than these pawns around here. Strength is something that is needed in this world. No one wants to help each other, no one is happy. Everyone is all depressed because we don't have any power to fight any evil off ourselves! You don't see it do you?"

        "Y-y-you're…repeating what you said before, Di. Can't you…see…that you are being…manipulated by Lynx," said Serge, still struggling in his breathing. 

        "Shut up, Chrono Trigger!" snapped Omendi. "I say what is right and I shall determine what this world needs once I retrieve the keys from you!"

        Serge widened his eyes; he could hear two voices within Omendi. One that is himself, the other was none other than Lynx, controlling what he said. "I WILL continue to achieve the goal! I will achieve it no matter what! And I won't let you or this furious girl get in my way! Omendi shall defeat you Chrono Trigger and you will die right now!"

        Omendi turned to Kidd who was floating above the edge of the cliff. Serge widens his eyes worriedly, his heart beat beating faster than before, his blood pumping through his veins. Serge could feel that something is coming.

        "Kidd…you betrayed me as a friend…you betrayed me as a lover. Now…you shall DIE!!!" 

        Kidd gasped as she felt the grip of Omendi's magic decrease. She thought she was just floating midair until she felt the swooping wind gusting downwards. Kidd suddenly screamed in horror as she realized that she was falling down.

        "Kidd!!!" screamed Serge. He suddenly got up, trying to reach Kidd with a strength that outnumbered his paining body. He went to the edge and looked down, seeing Kidd hanging on for dear life.

        "Serge!!" screamed Kidd, looking on with scared eyes as she tried to hold on.

        "Kidd, don't give up, I'll get-" Serge was suddenly pulled away from the cliff and into a rock wall again, screaming in pain as he felt his back hit that very spot. He fell on his front, moaning painfully.

        "You stay out of it! You can't mess with fate! Her Fate is death!" retorted Omendi. 

        Serge slowly got up in his feet and ran once again to Kidd's side. Omendi used his telekinesis powers once more on Serge, yet Serge was able to dodge its confining powers. Serge reached the edge and tried to grab for Kidd. Kidd extended her free hand and tried to reach for Serge as much as she can. The little tree she was holding started to break, making her grasp for the branch with both of her arms. She looked to see Serge still trying to reach her, with Omendi right behind him.

        Kidd's eyes widen. "Serge…! Look out!" she screamed. Serge turned and was hit pretty hard by the telekinesis move. Serge winced, his heart still beating fast. 

        "Kidd…" Omendi said, looking down at her with glowing eyes. "You are not worthy to live in this world! You shall die right now!" Omendi used his mind blow magic, making the twig instantly break in half. Kidd lost the grip of the broken branch and fell to a near by ground below.

        "Ahhhh!!!" Serge could hear her scream echoing through his mind, hearing her call his name, pleading for him to rescue her.

        Serge began to grip the ground furiously, almost in the verge of tears as he could not rescue Kidd in the condition he is in. He did not let the emotions wail out, his feelings grow immensely by every second. Serge could not keep anything up with his mind so jumbled up in his mind. "_Let that anger out, segare…let it out. Let all your pain out of you, Saaji…"_

        Wazuki's voice started to echo through Serge's mind, making him feel the anger starting to build up.

        _"Don't keep your emotions in you anymore. You must let it out! All the pain, all the anger, all the angst, you must let it out Saaji! You must keep your vision clear. Don't let anything confining your true ability from its mystical use."_

        Serge stood up, listening intently to his father's words. He ignored the pain, his strength neutralizing the pain he has right at the moment. He could feel his blood boiling at every heart beat his heart made. It was still beating quick only for Serge to ignore the short of breath. His fist clenched angrily, standing up firmly as possible. 

        _"Promise me, segare that you won't use your Shiroi Tsubasa," _said Marge in his past.

        _"If you want yer questions to be answered, you have to look all over the world to find yer answers. Just like me when I'm tryin' to find somethin' 'bout myself."_

_        "Everyone is counting on you Serge…"_

_        "Are you willing to rescue Kidd even while fighting?"_

_        "You are a weak person. A useless pawn who is not needed in this world full of hidden strength and prowess."_

        His eyes looked downcast, standing there with his long bangs covering them. The blood that was coming out of Serge's arm and right side of his stomach no longer came out uncontrollably. Serge managed to control the blood circulation with the open injuries that was inflicted in him. The aura around him, that was once faint, started to brighten once more around his silhouetted body. This time, the aura grew rapidly, flying about like the flames surrounding the sun. The words that he heard, the unknown promise that he made with his mother, Kidd's advice of trying to keep those conflicting thoughts out of his mind. He must set aside those lingering thoughts to keep a clear vision.  

The thoughts of the love ones in his life he thought about as it passed through his mind. He must only let those feelings come into his mind to let direct keep him reminded of what he is living for. A reminder in which his purpose to complete his desired goal. 

"It is great to see that you are getting stronger, Chrono Trigger. But you are a strange one, Serge. A strange one who doesn't even know who you really are!" "Well then Chrono Trigger. I will fight you until your life ends! Prepare to meet your fate!" The memories through months of his 17 years of life, Serge has to deal with the words from his foes that taunted him so. Unfortunately, their words no longer hold an option because Serge has one thought in his mind that he calls. Complete Bakemonos that their words are neutral in Serge's senses. He will keep these in mind, for the sake of whom his adversaries that would make his blood boil to the top of a thermometer. The will to live is stronger than anything in this world put together. That is what he has been taught by his father. If he dies right here and now, the people he sees, the friends that he enjoys company with, his remaining family, would all die. Everything he sees would be a waste if he dies then without looking around the world. "People need to be who they are and try to live the fullest without living a rough life sadly and dying without any regret. Serge wanted this kind of world in the first place when he looked at his bird Azure as she flew freely into the air." 

"Of course I will, mate. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"Are you going to go? Are you going to leave me alone?"

The sad lonely face Kidd portrayed in her face, the worried look that always make him fully live, her kind words and her kind personality, all this made Serge realized to still live today. Without her hurting words on that day when the path towards and life and death shows, he could have not lived today. She was his helper, his aid to everything in his life. Kidd is a true friend that he would ever have. "_Don't worry, Kidd…I will protect you. Even if situations are difficult, I will pull through no matter what." Serge could now feel the wind, the wind of determination. "__I will take care of Di for you Kidd."_

   

Serge lifted his head to stare at Omendi. His eyes read complete determination and anger toward Omendi's unexpected actions. Other than that, his eyes are completely dilated, almost as if he was hypnotized.

        "_Your time has come. Let all hidden feelings out. It's time that you will find out who you truly are. Kakeru, Serge. Kakeru to people's dreams."_

        Omendi was standing there, looking at Kidd down below, when he felt a strong presence. A strong aura that surpasses his and Lynx's power alone. "Who dares surpass my power?" He turned around to find Serge standing firm and strong, the light blue aura surrounding him like the sun. Omendi stepped back a bit, trying to comprehend on Serge's actions. After all the blows he has done to Serge, Serge still stood firm without any sign of pain in his face or his injured body. Omendi's eyes began to widen. He couldn't figure out what was making the Chrono Trigger still stand. 

        Serge started to walk towards Omendi, his one hand on the Masamune while the other swung in motion from his walk fisted. "You…of all people. How can you do that to a friend that you knew for so long."

        Omendi started to back away, fearing Serge's sudden angry voice. "She…was a traitor. She is completely joining your side."

        Serge's aura started to grow rapidly in tone with his anger. "That is no excuse! You are trying to hide away that this is the truth!"

        "Get away from me!"

        "You knew all along that Kidd is right. But instead, you deny it because of Lynx's damn ideas. That Bakemono. He is nothing but lies Di. And you would gladly step down and bring Kidd, your friend who you knew and loved, to her death."

        "Shut up!!"

        "Tell me Di. Who do you believe? Yourself or Lynx?!" said Serge, his eyes still dilated. 

        Omendi fell silent, reaching his katanas fearfully as he looked into Serge's hypnotized eyes.

        "Outou!" retorted Serge. Omendi just gasped from Serge's rising voice. He could not believe the strength Serge has brought upon himself. Something is sparking his mind, something that reads protect. Omendi couldn't think of an answer right now. He couldn't think of an answer because he doesn't know what to choose. He does not know if he wants to believe Lynx or himself. Omendi narrowed his eyes, showing that he still wants to believe Lynx.

        Serge's grip started to tighten around his Masamune as he fully understood what side Omendi is taking. "You believe more to Lynx's words than Kidd's just because he is stronger."

        Omendi narrowed his eyes and fell into his fighting stance. From that moment, Omendi started attacking without any knowledge of Serge's capable power he gathered.

        Serge knew that he would only resolve this by fighting. But he must be quick for Kidd's life is in danger. "I have enough with your weak mind, Omendi! I am going to free you now!" Serge ran with incredible speed, nearing Omendi. 

        Omendi gathered his telekinesis powers and hauled it at Serge. Serge easily dodged it and used his own, which was now stronger than ever with the anger building inside of him. 

        "You got to wake up!" yelled Serge.

        Omendi was hit by the telekinesis power, making him fall to the ground with pain in his legs. He regained his strength and attacked Serge head on once more. Serge ducked Omendi's swiping attack and jumped up into the air. Swiping his Masamune downwards, he threw Omendi off balance by using his katanas as the source for balance. 

        Omendi stumbled back and landed on his behind. Serge attacked head on once more, using multiple attacks non-stop like a berserker. Omendi tried to dodge and parry every attack Serge made, but Serge was now quicker than him.

        "How can he possibly be strong like this!?" said Omendi, parrying his attack as much as he can.

        "Because of you, the anger that I have from all the things you have done is coming out! This is your fault to bring this up within my body!" said Serge, swiping with a double slash.

        Omendi stumbled once more to the floor, rolling away from Serge's insane quick attacks. 

        Among the line of his vision, Serge could sense the aura within Kidd down below, dowsing to see a vision of her lying on a platform almost near the brink of unconsciousness. 

        After regaining the power needed, Omendi took his katana and did his special technique. Serge managed to see it ahead of time and called upon his telekinesis powers to stop Omendi's power upbringing. Omendi noticed this attack and tried to dodge it. Unfortunately for him, Serge's power is unspeakably high. Within that moment, Serge managed to knock Omendi down to the floor with his magic.

        In the cold dirt ground, Omendi growled ferociously and got up, charging at Serge with both of his katanas. With the wind by his side, Serge's blue hair started to sway in rhythm with the wind. Stepping back with one foot, Serge kneeled from Omendi's raging attack, heaving his legs to jump attack Omendi. From that power blow, Omendi almost fell, but managed to stay afoot. 

        "Di, try to listen to me. You are living a lie. You are following the lines to an ideal that has nothing to do with making people happy," said Serge, standing in his fighting stance. "There may be some who wants powers, but more over, people want to live on with their lives without fearing anything dangerous."

        Omendi attacked Serge rapidly, trying to shut the Chrono Trigger's mouth from talking more taunting knowledge. The only part in which he is being thrown out is Serge's emotionless dilated eyes; the eyes that stared blankly into his soul with the color of intense pure light blue and white.

        "Di, don't you care about this world? Don't you love the world as it is? The way people live on through the cycle of time and life. Can't you see people are happy as they are?" Omendi did not dare look at his face and looked away. With one movement of his hand, he heaved a thunderous magic at him. The Chrono Trigger noticed this and immediately reflected the magic with his Masamune like tennis ball. Omendi stood in shock. Serge couldn't possibly reflect a magical spell like that.

        "Your words are wrong Di. Can't you see that your very mind is being poisoned by such words as Lynx, the one who you blindly call him as friend?"

        "Shut up!" yelled Omendi, throwing a magical bomb at Serge. Serge arched his back, making the magic pass by him instantly.

        "Mihiraku, Di. Open your eyes. Look what you are doing. If you kill Kidd now, you will never go back to the life you once had," said Serge. 

        The Chrono Trigger's words struck Omendi like lightening. Within those words, it truly hinders some truth within them. Omendi tried to protest, but did not say a single word at all. He looked at Serge with hatred mixed in with confusion. 

        "You've betrayed your friends, you've betrayed your family who is watching from the sky…" Omendi's mind began to jumble, his mind in complete perplex.

        "Shut up…"

        "You…betrayed those helped you…"

        "Shut up, shut up…" Omendi began to grab for his head, shaking it unwillingly.

        "You betrayed most of all…the person who you loved…"

        Omendi began to tremble.

        "…you betrayed Kidd…"

        "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!" yelled Omendi as he used his mind magic to blow Serge into the ground. "I don't care! I-I want this ideal world to come true. The world full of strength with Lynx as the rightful leader!!"

        Serge could not believe what he is hearing. Omendi still didn't get it. Serge flipped up from the ground with an angry emotion in his dilated eyes. Clenching the Masamune in his hand, Serge took off, slashing at Omendi without any hesitation of injuring him. 

        Omendi tried to dodge every attack, but Serge's attacks were too quick for him to find a fault within his position.

        "Why can't get it through your head?!" yelled Serge, trying as much as he can to bring the Di Kidd knew. "Can't you see the horrors of the future? Can't you see that people will die? Can't you see that if you let Lynx come forth into this world, the world will die?!"

        "Shut up! You list-"

        "Iie! You listen! Why are you fighting me Omendi? Why are you so drained into emotions of hatred and killing?! What are you fighting for?"

  
  


        Omendi stopped to think about the question that Serge has asked. The truth is coming in and Omendi could feel his own power sipping away. The Chrono Trigger notices the slight change of emotion due to the eyes he has on his face. He is coming out of his shell, coming out of the spell Lynx have put on him.

        Serge slowly cupped his hands around the Chrono Cross, concentrating on the power within. "You should realize that people around you want to help you, Di. No one is heartless in this world. I know for the fact that when I was sick. Chichiue tried his best to find a cure for me, and the doctors would do anything. Yet, they could find a cure to neutralize my poison. Even though there is no fact in this, but there is a reason that even though people cannot do anything to succeed the person's goal, they can always try to help in any way they can. Success or failure is not the answer. As long as one person helps, it will help the person come closer to his/her desired goal."

        Omendi just looked at Serge now. No longer did Omendi held the eyes of evil and hatred, but the eyes of innocence and good that truly marks the real Di. The Di everyone knows and cherish in their minds forever. "Di, everyone will help you. Just go back to the person you were once where," said Serge, a white aura surrounding him.

        "How can I possibly go back? After all the people I killed to kill you?" asked Di, tears to swell in his now softened eyes.

        "People make mistakes in life, but they can always start over. Even if mistakes are horrible, people will be able to repent for that mistake," said Serge, lifting the Chrono Cross up in the air. "Sameru… Di…wake up to the real world."

        The aura around the Chrono Cross started to revolve around Di. Once within the light glow, Di felt comforting warmth within. A warmth that is warmer than the coldness of Lynx's forbidden magic. Di smiled and closed his eyes pleasantly, letting the magic sip into his body. 

        Serge watched in the sidelines, watching the Chrono Cross do its work. With the power he gained through the pass, Serge managed to obtain magic that led to the ability he found within the Chrono Cross. An ability to heal people's conflicting minds and negative emotions. This is an ability Serge has just learned within the brink of time. Slowly, sensing it is time, Serge slowly drew the magic back in. Right there, floating in a peaceful midair stood Di. No longer the dark hair remained, Di now wore the natural bright brown he wore, his suit no longer in evil colors that portrays the art of Lynx. Di slowly opened his eyes, revealing the greenish-blue within, a sign of calm and peace. With one movement, Di landed on both feet, letting go of the saber katanas in his hands. 

        Feeling the floor on his feet, Di took the chance to look at himself. He smiled, feeling that he is back himself. Yet, something in him was different. Somehow he does not feel any wheeze or a hint of coughing and headache. He carefully felt his face, feeling it is warm and light tanned. "What…just happened to me?" asked Di amazingly.

        Serge smiled. "The sickness that was within you no longer a burden to your life. You are now free to do what you like."

        Di smiled, feeling joy within his feelings. "I'm cured?" With one jump, he leapt into joy. "I'm cured!!" he repeated.

        Serge smiled. He knew that this would please Kidd. Suddenly, the realization of her made through his thoughts. "Chikushou! Kidd!" Serge hurried to were Kidd was, but within that spare moment, the ground began to shake violently.

        "What the hell is going?" asked Serge, stumbling down due to his injury that he feels at the moment.

        "Look! Everything is cracking down!" yelled Orlha, pointing at the dark sky. 

        "It likes…something who cast it no longer is using whatever he used," said Glenn, standing up from the huge Earthquake.

        "It's the spell that led you all to this place," said Di. "I don't wield that spell anymore. After the evil was taken away from me, my ability to warp people to a certain place no longer reaches my hands."

        "What are you saying?" asked Serge.

        "I'm saying that we…HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE?!" yelled Di nervously. "I'll use the return spell to warp us back to the shores of Hermit's Hideaway!"

        With no wall blocking Orlha and Glenn's way, they ran straight to Di, who was summoning the return magic. Serge got up and looked at the edge of the cliff with eyes of determination. Glenn and Orlha looked at Serge with worried eyes.

        "Serge, what are you doing?!" asked Orlha.

        Serge closed his eyes, searching for something. He clenched his fist angrily and looked into the edge of the cliff once more. "Kidd is still there."

        "What?! You don't mean-"

        Serge started to run off. "I have to go and save her! I don't want to lose her again!!"

        "Serge!!" yelled Orlha. She started to run when Glenn caught her in his embrace. 

        "Orlha let him go. It is his decision to rescue her," said Glenn, even though he is quite worried himself. 

        "But-"

        "You know Serge. He wouldn't give up on anything. Including with the person who he feels for. He'll try anything to bring her back."

        "How is he going to bring Kidd back? Sprout wings and rescue her?"

        Glenn looked at Serge's retreating form, running clumsily towards the edge. "I don't know. But I got a hunch that he will succeed."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^  ^~^ ^~

        Serge ran as fast he could towards the tumbling cliff just ahead. Diving down to the floor, he looked over the edge to see Kidd clinging on to dear life. He could feel her fear right at the moment, feeling her jump whenever a single platform fell into pieces. Serge slowly leaned in and extended his arm towards her. "Kidd!" yelled Serge, with squinting frown eyes looking at Kidd.

        She looked up fearfully, still grasping on for dear life. "Serge!!!" she cried, carefully reaching one hand towards him.

        The two extended their arms to the max, trying to reach each other as much as they can bare. Serge stumbled a bit from his footing, yet did not give up. He extended his arms towards Kidd a little more, extending as much as he can. "Kidd…I won't let you die…"

        *Flash

        _"Shut yer traps! You're the ones who betta get outta the way!"_

_        …_

_        "Ohh, I'm sooo scared! I'll be happy to take you on anytime! Think I'll lose to a scum like you? Hah!"_

_        …_

_        "You alright mate?"_

_        …_

_        "Serge…yer name's Serge…ain't it?"_

_        …_

_        "How 'bout you and me team up for a while?"_

_        *Flash_

Serge tried his best to reach her. He wouldn't give up a fight if there were no hope. But there is always hope in this world. And Kidd was his only hope to save her and keep her alive. "Kidd…hang on…don't give…up," he said. He could feel the blood dripping from his arm once more. 

        "Serge…" said Kidd, worriedly.

        "I'm not going to let you die! I don't want to lose you! I'm not letting you go!" said Serge out loud. Their hands are now an inch away. Kidd could feel his fingers touching upon hers. Above, the rocks started to stumble down like hail, hitting onto the ground hard as it broke apart into peaces. Kidd could feel the dust rising from the tumble of the boulders, crashing down like hard and prickly tumbleweeds. "Kidd…hang in there…Kidd…"

        The platform under Kidd started to collapse severely. "Serge!" cried Kidd.

        "No! Don't give in! Don't give in!"

        Serge tried his best to reach, yet his arm couldn't take anymore of this due to his injury hurting him like hell. Sweat started to perspire onto Serge's brow, his blue eyes showing the determination and anguish within.

        "Serge…"

        "Kidd…" Serge finally reached over to palm, grabbing it firmly into his grasps. Kidd tried to cling onto him as firmly as possible, yet she felt her consciousness drifting away from her body.

        "Serge…I'm not sure…how long…"

        "Kidd, don't give up on me now! Please don't give up!"

        "Serge…I…" Within that moment, the platform finally gave in, making Kidd tumble down into the ground below. Her grip loosened in Serge's grasp and with one hard wrench, the grip weakened. "Serge…!!!" she screamed in horror as she went falling down to the floor below.

        "Kidd!! NO!!!" screamed Serge, trying to reach her one more chance. Yet, it was too late. She is now a few inches away from him and he could grasp her anymore. He clutched the ground angrily, deep anguish covering his own being. "Kidd…no…"

        _*Flash_

_        Kidd turned to Serge, smiling at him as he came to her side, smiling back at her. "Here, try this," said Kidd, showing him a piece of BBQ from the grill._

_        "What is it?"_

_        "Just taste it."_

_        "Kidd…you were there for me through all my years as seventeen…"_

_        *Flash_

_        Kidd looked up at Serge sadly as he was about to phase off into his own time in the newly weaved times. "Serge…no where you are…no matter what have you become…I will find you…even if I have to look all over the world. I'll find you…"_

_        *Flash_

_        "Don't die on me Serge! Don't give up! I don't want you leave me! Leave me alone in this world!" begged Kidd, clinging onto Serge's frail moving body from his sickness._

_        "You never left my side ever since we met once more…"_

_        *Flash_

_        "Serge…we'll pull through this together, right?" asked Kidd, looking into his blue eyes._

_        Serge closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, Kidd. Of course. We will pull through…"_

_        "I…failed to protect Kidd. I failed you miserably…"_

_        *Flash_

_        Serge and Kidd started chasing each other around, laughing playfully as they tried to reach them. Kidd threw a branch at Serge, making him fall to the ground._

_        "Hey, come back here!!" yelled Serge playfully, getting up and catching up to Kidd._

_        Kidd kept on laughing as she went through the forest. She kept on running and running, trying her best to get away from Serge. However, from out of nowhere, Serge grabbed her from behind, making her squeal with surprise and happiness. With the position they are in, they stumbled, rolling onto each other as they laughed joyfully._

_        "Hehehe, I win," said Kidd as she rolled on top of Serge's body._

_        He just laughed, trying to catch his breath from the roll. Slowly, Kidd drew he hand and passionately stroked his cheek, looking into Serge's deep blue eyes lovingly. Serge's smile grew as he felt comfort within that stroke. He couldn't help but close his eyes._

_        *Flash _

_        Kidd slowly leaned into Serge's head, nuzzling his cheek with hers. "No matter what Serge…I'll always stay by your side. No matter what. Even if situations are bad, I'll stay by you."_

_        "What am I going to do now?!" _

_        "**You lost her, Chrono Trigger. You failed to protect her when she needed you the most…"**_

****

****_"I didn't fail her…I…tried my best…to keep her alive…"_

_        **"You failed her Serge. Now you will never see her again…"**_

_        "No…"_

_        Kidd started to walk into the light of heavens, smiling that she is going to a place that is peaceful where her Sis, Lucca, is waiting for her._

_        **"You'll never see her… Serge…you will never see her happy smile…"**_

****

****

****_"No, stop!"_

_        **"You will never see her presence anymore."**_

****

****

****_"Stop it!"_

_        **"She is gone from your life!"**_

****

****

****_"Let that anger out now Serge! This is the only hope for her. You Serge, you, with the Shiroi Tsubasa to guide you to her! Wake up now!"_

_        **"She is gone forever…Serge…say good-bye to Kidd!"  
  
**_

****

****

*****Flash

        Serge's mind finally clicked as a swarm of white energy started to consume his body. He yelled in complete agony as he lifted his head to the sky above. "NO!!!" he yelled.

        Meanwhile, still in the presence of the Earthquake, Glenn, Orlha, and Di heard his agonizing scream. It echoed through the quiet place, with the light surrounding his body the only light that lit the whole place up in the darkened place.

        With the light as his guide, Serge looked down the cliff below, able to see Kidd's body 22 feet away. With one sudden leap, Serge did something that he would never have done. 

        "Serge!!" yelled Glenn, Di, and Orlha in unison. The ground below them started to crack down. 

        "Shit! We don't have time! We have to get out of here now!" yelled Di.

        "But what about Serge and Kidd?" asked Orlha worriedly.

        Di looked towards the spot where Serge have stood, looking out into space. With one movement, Di started to head in that direction, heading into the edge of the cliff.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

        The figure felt the wind swiping his spiked hair up. Speeding like a speeding bullet, his eyes shows the glowing intensity manifest better than before. With the strange white light outlining his body, he could feel his pulse breaking up back to normal.

        _"Relax and use the power around you. Let Shiroi Tsubasa come out!"_

The mystery man heaved a sigh and let his body plunge towards Kidd. Letting all power within his parts, he let his whole body limp, using only the power within his back unknowingly. Gathering the power surrounding him, he let his instincts guide him and the words lingering his mind to aid him. He closed his eyes, feeling relaxed within them. "_Ashiteru…Kidd…"_

_        From below, Kidd could feel her body coming right down. She could feel the hope within her disappear into thin air. Serge wouldn't dare come rescue her at this state she is in. Her tears started to come out of her eyes, knowing that she would never see Serge's eyes anymore. If only she could see him one last time, only to see his face and his lips upon hers._

        She opened her eyes to see that last light of her life. Within that moment, a speck started to line her vision, a speck that is silhouetted by a pure, bright, tranquil aura. She looked on with eyes of anxiety, wondering whom this figure is coming to her. Could it be Serge? She shook her head in doubt. It could not be Serge. If it were him, then he would have the Chrono Cross around the figure's neck. The light above started to brighten even more, making Kidd's dark shaded skin reflect the white light above. 

        The white light soon seeped into the body of the figure and right there, with another bright light scattering everywhere, long, white things started to sprout from the figure's back with little white fragments drifting down. Kidd was shocked through her toes as she saw the figure swooping down to her with great accuracy.

        Kidd could feel the warm air coming from the swipe of the figure's strange things that fluttered about rhythmically. She could feel that her unconsciousness is about reach its peek. The figure moved quickly to Kidd, catching her hand just in time.

        The grasp that she felt at the very moment was so gentle. It is so warm and soothing that she feels so lulled into the touch. Her head was suddenly leaned into a warm bare chest, lightened by the white light surrounding the figure's feature. The face was not revealed, yet the scent was quite soothing to smell as she nuzzled into the warm feeling.

        "_The scent…of a blue, sparkling…sea…" Kidd thought, drifting to sleep._

        "_I will protect you Kidd…no matter what…"_ she thought she heard as she finally fell into unconsciousness, feeling something wrap around her lovingly.

        "_When Shiroi Tsubasa appears, peace shall soon come forth into this world…"_

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~       _

        *End of Chapter 22- Up on Zenan Mountain- Final Battle…Tenkuu no Mitsukai…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Next time on Chrono Cross Angelus Errare…

        *Shows a figure putting Kidd down on a soft grassy meadow…

Voice: _Kidd…please be safe…_

Di: You're finally awake

Kidd: How long have I been unconscious?

        *Shows Kidd sitting in the piers of Termina

Glenn: Serge has been missing for 2 weeks now

        *Shows a figure swooping down and landing on the boat

Glenn: It's you…

        *Shows Kidd standing up

Kidd: It can't be…

Mystery man: Kidd…I'm glad you're safe…

Chapter 23: Chrono Trigger…? Missing?

        Phew, I'm sorry for the torture you guys are facing. It's another long one, but what do you expect from a climax? Who is the figure mystery man? Is Serge okay? Who will Kidd choose to love? Okay, I'll give you hint, guys (think 'bout the title). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. And the romance is not too long. After Chapter 23, love triangle and romance starts. Hopefully it will be shorter. Well anyways, Ja Ne minna-san!!! ^_^ 

                                          

Here's a summary or preview of MY ORIGINAL ANIME FANFIC. So, I hope you guys like it and have a chance to read it:

In a land filled with mixed emotions….

There stood a young girl who does not understand the world…

In another part of the world, a young man stood there who does not appreciate the world…

Everything they see, everything they hear, was nothing more than lies and envy.

There is no truth; there is no meaning, to such a world full of hatred, envy, and war…

Nothing can see any meaning to this world they live in.

Until one day, they first met…

They met for one purpose

A purpose that will change their lives forever…

A purpose to find the truth about the worlds they live…

When these two cross each other's path…

A new fate shall determine all…

To find the truth within their feelings…

…and themselves…

Enter the world:

The Spirit World of Daishizen… 

        __


	25. The Chrono Triggermissing?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is licensed, which includes Chrono Cross and Escaflowne lyrics and phrases. SO do not sue me!!!! -_-*

        Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 23 of Angelus Errare. Sorry about the long wait, and finally the site is back online so I can update this chapter. I made at least 5 chapters of this story so far since I have nothing better to do (except do my summer work…of course *-_-). But it will go rather slowly since I need to edit it. I'm sure everyone is quite frustrated because the romance scenes are not here. But now, it is nearing. The secret fortunately will be out and the sort of Love Triangle thing will start out. Hopefully you be patient with this.  Thank you all for the reviews (including the late one's) and enjoy this short chapter (kinda a break for ya). ^^

        PS: Sorry if the italics don't show for some parts. Just to tell you it's just a person's thoughts or a description some sorts.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ ^~^~

        The winds of the sea in El Nido started to blow gently through. Each aspect is soothing and cooling through the two full moon's glow. The whole land is bathed in the nice fracture of the landmass, each glowing luminescent with a hint of white hues. The waves of clear blue reflected the lights of the full moon, fully showing the beauty of the scenery within. The trees rustle gently and rhythmically through the night, its green-blue leaves tinted the dark night. Within the seas, the crystal clear water sparkled magnificently through the reflection of the moon, tinted with the white hues of the moon's light. Bird's singing chirps started to die down. With the warm heat and dark tone, sleep is evitable. Flutters started to rustle into the peaceful trees, animals heading into their solitude area. Everything is all quiet and peaceful.

        Within the skies of the night, a silhouetted figure gracefully glided down to the dark green grass below, holding a young girl in its strong hands, slowly fluttering its pure, white things with white fragments floating behind. Slowly, the figure gently lowered her to the ground, giving her the comfort from her unconscious state. Slowly, the figure looked at her, seeing her beautiful face calm and placid. It drew his hand towards her cheek and gently stroked it.

        "It will be all right…" said the figure. "You will be okay. I'm here for you. When you wake up, you won't see me for a…while. I have some things to take care. I promise I will return to you." Slowly, the figure put its lips upon her cheek and with one flutter, it took off into the night sky, leaving the young girl lying alone in the soft grass. Around her arm stood a pure silver armlet, glimmering brightly in the dim light.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 23- The Chrono Trigger…missing? 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "_Kidd…Kidd…" said a voice in her mind._

        "_Who's…calling…?" said Kidd in a small whisper. __"Please go away…I want to rest…"_

        "_Kidd…wake up…"_

_        "_Please leave me alone. I want to wallow in my…death…" she said. From the moment she knew that she is going to die, everything somehow went blank in that lingering moment. Not one sound or feel of coldness penetrated, however, a passionate warmth came to her suddenly without a trace of it thirty minutes later. She could still remember the dark tone, the falling rocks, the flying figure soaring towards her. Kidd suddenly stopped in her train of thoughts as she pointed directly to the last description. A figure flying towards her? 

        "She's waking up…"

        Kidd slowly stirred in a comfortable place. Turning her head around, a blur figure above started to consume her vision, her jumbled mind wondering who it is. The silhouetted started to emerge, tracing the familiar outline of the hair. Kidd's eyes grew as she recognizes the hairstyle and the smell. "Serge…?" she finally said.

        Her vision started to become clearer and her thoughts were not correct. In front of her was a worried look of a brown long spiky hair man that resembled much like Serge. 

        "Kidd, you're finally awake!" he said happily.

        The young Radical Dreamer looked around her surroundings curiously. She found herself lying on a bed in Hermit's Hideaway, no longer in the future world of Zenan. Kidd slowly got up onto her elbows, wincing a bit from the ache she has on her back. "H-how…did I end up here?" 

        Right then, Orlha came along, holding a glass of water. "We found you lying in a patch of grass near the forest here. Apparently, you were unconscious for 2 weeks straight."

        "Two weeks!" asked Kidd incredulously. Orlha slowly handed her the glass of refreshing water and Kidd gladly accepted it, gulping it down quickly with one gulp. Around the other side of the door, Glenn, Norris, and Korcha were looking at books, reading it carefully. "Don't tell me you guys were stayin' here for that long?"

        "Yes, actually," said Leena. "We were quite worried that you wouldn't make it."

        "It's a good thing I know my healing skills," said Di.

        Kidd could still remember the recurring scenes from that battle. She could almost feel the cold wind coming its way towards her. She could still feel the winds from the ground below in that Zenan place, the warmth of the figure she saw silhouetted by light, Serge's head nuzzled into the nap of her neck. Suddenly, Kidd was struck with an idea that could mean something is missing. She felt something odd about the scene before her. Everyone around her seemed gloomy and worried, as if their minds are zoned into the thought of worry. Her thoughts couldn't clearly point out much of her sleepy mind, yet she knew that feeling she felt is quite distant and far.

        Slowly, she drew her hand above the pure silver armlet around her arm, feeling the coldness of it. Right then, it hit her. Putting her feet firmly into the floor, she looked up at her friends. On her left, Di sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Kidd with worry and loving eyes. On her right, Leena and Orlha sat on another bed, their faces downcast with a mournful look. Turning her head, Kidd looked behind to see Glenn looking out the window while Norris was still reading the first book he picked out. And Korcha, who was tending to his fishing pole. The feeling she had was not only gloominess, but also the lingering feeling that someone among the group is missing.

        "Do you know…where Serge is?" finally asked Kidd, looking at every person in any of the rooms.

        The friends all looked up at Kidd, eyes that show the worry and the sadness within. None truly answered the question with the word "Serge" was mentioned. Everyone seemed too secure in their own world at the moment. Kidd frowned just a bit, cocking her head in curiosity. Nobody ever acted like this before during the past week only if…something was in their minds that bothered them so. Slowly, Kidd sat on the steps, looking at everyone to seek which will answer her question at hand. "Where's Serge?" asked Kidd again, more profoundly.  

        Glenn sighed after zoning back to reality from his long stare. He turned to Kidd, looking into her eyes with worry. "Kidd…Serge…Serge is…"

        Kidd stood up, quite desperate. "Serge is what? Glenn…tell me…"

        "Well…I am not sure…how am I suppose to do this…but…Serge is-"

        "Is he dead? Is he hurt? Is he alive?" said Kidd, now with a dramatic tone. "Tell me, Glenn, please tell me! I gotta know what's makin' you guys look like zombies! I gotta know if Serge is alright!"

        "Kidd," said Orlha from behind, putting a comforting arm on Kidd's shoulder. "Serge…is not here…"

        Kidd shook her head. "No, he should be here. He's probably outside looking out into the ocean." With that, Kidd started to run, with her friends calling her name to come back.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "It can't be true. I know Serge is here. I just know it," said Kidd, repeating herself every step she takes. Her mind kept on saying that Serge is still alive and well. She would always think that he is at the shores, looking into the oceans like he always do. She kept on running, her feet printed the sand below deeply, expressing her long run. 

        Right in front of the closed leaves that covered the shore, Kidd jumped out of there, seeing a lone figure standing on the shores of the beach. Kidd happily smiled and walked towards the figure, whom she thinks is Serge.

        With the sounds of her soft footsteps, the figure turned to her and smiled, "Kidd…" then disappeared without any trace of its footprints. Kidd's lightened face started to sank down in sorrow as she stood in the same spot where Serge's form was. 

        "Serge…" she said absentmindedly, sinking her head low.

        "Serge…has been missing since 2 weeks ago," said Di from behind, walking up to her right side. "We searched for him two weeks straight, yet we couldn't find him. He mysteriously disappeared."

        Kidd sighed sadly with a note of worry. She could not believe the thought of it anymore. Serge, no longer there to brighten her day like he would always do. He would always be there by her side, looking at her with worried eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about his handsome and cute face, his deep blue eyes that portray the sea. "And right now…it must be…"

        "June 21," said Di, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. "The beginning of summer in El Nido and the world."

        "And…it's…Serge's…18th birthday," said Kidd. "Today is the day when he becomes…a young man."

        Di looked at Kidd with surprise. "Serge's…birthday? Today? But that couldn't be possible."

        "It is…actually. He never really said a word about it ever since this journey has started. Things have suddenly changed within him. His mind…his soul…and body…"

        Di slowly drew her in a hug, trying to ease her worries down. "Kidd, don't worry about it. Serge will come back, I swear it."

        Kidd knew that the hug Di gave her was comforting, yet it wasn't the same. It wasn't like Serge's hug that protected her so much. "_Serge…please…be safe…"_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

2 weeks later…Arni…

        Kidd sat in the chairs of Serge's house, talking with Marge about Serge's mysterious disappearance. "I'm worried about him," said Kidd, clenching the sheet. "I'm so worried about him…Marge. He was injured during the time of that battle with Di. I couldn't help but think how he is feeling."

        Marge just looked at Kidd, somehow confident about this. "I knew this is going to happen before the day of his birthday. It was prophesied ever since he was born to this world. I knew that he would be missing for a while."

        Quickly lifting her head, Kidd looked at Marge. "You knew this is going to happen?" Marge slowly nodded her head and looked out into the scenery of Arni Village.

        "Wazuki and I instantly knew about this when I held his little body in my hands. But, do not worry, Kidd. Wherever he is, Serge is fine. He will manage to survive this world, do not worry, my child." Marge paused for a moment as she took a sip of her water from a well-carved cup. "It is said that Serge will be back within 6 weeks."

        Slowly, Kidd lowered her head on the table. "If only I was confident as you Marge. If only I was confident."

        Marge smiled at her. "Just believe in him, Kidd. Believe in his safe return home…to you." Slowly, Marge stood in her seat, looking closely at the window, her bangs covering her eyes. "Kidd…can you do me a favor?"

        Kidd stood up from her seat, glancing at Marge with her sudden favor she spoke of. "Yes…"

        "Once Serge returns here, please tell him to come to me. I have some things that I want to discuss with him that are really important and urgent to his journey." Marge slowly turned to Kidd with a confident look in her eyes. "You can listen to this conversation Kidd." She smiled at her. "Because I know how you feel about him…and…I know how he feels about you. His prophecy will be soon completed."

        All Kidd could do is agree with her favor and looked at her with a surprise look in her eyes. Kidd does not truly understand the words Marge just said.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Two weeks later…Termina Piers…estimated date…

        Kidd could no longer stand this wait. She is too worried for Serge's safety.  Along the days she sat there and waited, Kidd couldn't stand it anymore with her sulky feelings and her worries. She is too tired of being coped in one place for so long.

        Fortunately, through the days of worrying, Di was always there trying to cheer her up. They would have long conversations with each other and eventually stop whenever Kidd mentions Serge and the past with him. It is sad to say the least of how Kidd is reacting. No matter what, Serge always lies in the middle of her mind, constantly making her feelings go in a jumble. 

        Di, now back to his normal, healthy self, would constantly look at Kidd with eyes that show compassionate feelings within, brining the love for her back to his beating heart. Yet, somehow, he was quite reluctant to talk to her after all these years. After all, he was the one who killed people and almost killed Serge for the sake of Lynx's ambition. Yet, if it wasn't for Serge, he wouldn't of been in the mess he was 6 weeks ago and healed his sickness deep within. Di started to worry as well, since he was anxious to talk with Serge after their escape from the future of Zenan. However, that is out of the question.

        Kidd still sat there near the piers of Termina, watching the water's edge rippling and crashing onto the concreted walls of the pier. She sighed sadly, wondering if there was any way to sense Serge's whereabouts. Slowly, she closed her eyes, trying to recall the scene in her mind from six weeks ago.

        _One minute, Serge was trying to reach for her, showing the panic in his eyes as he tried his best to reach her. Then the next minute, his figure became truly distant and another few minutes later, a white aura figure started to come to her, holding its hand out to her with its beautiful substance flapping peacefully._

        With the image coming and going, Kidd couldn't help but feel the tears starting to rim her eyes. "Serge…"

        Few hours ago, Glenn was going to start looking for Serge once more around the islands of Termina in hopes he was looking out into the ocean someplace else. Three hours later, Glenn did not come back and everyone else waited near the stairs except Kidd who was looking into the sky.

        Leena sat there on the stairs, trying to think through the feelings she just had. "It wasn't too long ago since I met Serge when he was only a child," said Leena, reminiscing to her past as a 4 year old.

        "What do you mean?" asked Norris from behind. Leena looked from her left to right, trying to see if anyone is starting to get up. Slowly, she stood and grabbed Norris' arm to walk towards the Inn.

        "It was actually strange when I first met him," said Leena. "He kind of looks too old to be a 4 year old person."

        "What do you mean?" asked Norris questionably once more.

        "When I first met him when I was only 2, he seems so mature for his age. A three year old all ready walking around talking as if he was a 10 year old or something. It's as if he is ten times the age I am."

        Norris cocked his head. "But that would mean he would be at least 300 years old. Or better yet, right now, 1700 years old."

        "That's the point. I never really figured out that part. But somehow, he blends in with the crowd, even though he acts real mature for his age."

        The Porre Soldier scratched his blonde short hair curiously. "I don't really get you, Leena. I mean he acts like a 17 year old right now."

        "No, no, I mean the part when he learns stuff tens time his level, including his age. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

        "From your point of view," pointed Norris. "It seems we need to have a rocket scientist."

        "Be quiet, I'm just saying that Serge acts real mature in a very young age," retorted Leena. "But still, even if he was different from the others, he is still my friend and that what it all matters." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I just hope…he's all right. Everyone is worried sick about, and… I can't stand the thought of him dead at this very moment."

        Norris could compare her pain to his as he drew Leena into a comforting hug, trying to ease her painful sorrows of the long joyous past she had with Serge. "If only I have been there."

        Korcha started to put down his fishing pole frustratingly. He couldn't stand the thought anymore with this. "Man, when is he comin' back?" he asked.

        Orlha looked at him with a surprise look. "I thought you would be the last person in the world to ever worry about Serge."

        Korcha sighed and sat back down. "I know, I know. I guess I acted crabby 'cuz he had a lot of attention with the others."

        "Come on, Korcha. We pay attention to you. It's just that you always have that attitude of yours that don't really brighten things up a bit. You always isolated yourself from everyone else. Just because Serge got the attention doesn't mean that you should be the one who gets left out. Even Serge asked your attitude problem. He is worried that you are not friends with him or us."

        Korcha just stared into the sea, comprehending the words Orlha just explained. "But why do you guys don't seem like you care?"

        "Because we are scared on how you would react. It's kind of obvious that if a person is bothered, they will go through temper tantrums."

        The only thing that Korcha could do is sigh regretfully. "If only I wasn't so shallow, I couldn't of been a better friend. I shouldn't of pestered Kidd about the marriage deal or acted so abrupt with you guys. I guess it's my heartless attitude coming again. But ya guys really are the friends I never had." Orlha smiled, contented to see Korcha with her words. "I hope that Serge comes back soon. It will probably make Kidd sick in worry about him."

        "Same here, Korcha," said Orlha. "Same here…"

~^ ^~^ ^~ ^ ^~ 

        Wings of freedom; these words fully express the mind of Serge and his beating heart. Nothing could match the way he thinks and his way to take his life to. With these wings, Serge would fly freely to the world that he did not truly see all. Glenn thought of that symbol as he sat there, looking around for any signs of Serge. "Now I really do want those wings," said Glenn. "It would be a whole lot easier to find Serge up above."

        _Somewhere around the distance, wings started to flap beautifully through the reflections of the blue sea, showing the sun high above the owner of the beautiful substance. White feathers started to flutter rapidly through the flow of the figure's wings, inching closely to a single floating transportation slowly heading into a crowded city._

        Glenn sighed and started to change the direction of the sail to Termina. "Time is running short. I better head to the others." Grabbing the strings, he tugged lightly to the left, directing the boat to face the port of Termina. Leaning back towards his position, Glenn waited patiently as he let the wind carry the boat to the piers of Termina.

_        The white substances started to flutter upwards to the sky above, directly above the transportation that is rapidly reaching its destination._

        Glenn waited patiently, humming silently as he waited to hit port. "A motor would be easier to get to the port. But I hate pollution," said Glenn, looking behind to see the horizon of the ocean, remembering the other world across from it. He smiled, remembering the events they have gone through.

        _Soaring through the clouds with the sounds of soaring winds, the figure slowly started to aim at the floating transportation, letting its white things creep back into its back. With the wings no longer out, the figure dropped down to the aimed destination, letting his hands decrease the speed of its rough landing._

        Port was now in view, and Glenn excitedly waited to land on land. He was about to grab his Einlanzers from the bottom of the boat when a huge thud caught him by surprise. Glenn fell with a thud on his behind as he winced from the sudden movement. "What was that?" he said, grabbing his Einlanzers instantly to prepare for the intruder behind.

        Slowly, Glenn poised in his stance, turning abruptly to the intruder. From what he saw with one glance of his eyes, Glenn stood his ground and stood up straight, smiling happily. "It's you…"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Hey look, I see a boat!" yelled Korcha, pointing at a speck beginning to grow large.

        Orlha stood up and blocked the sun from her eyes to retrieve a better view. She smiled. "I could see Glenn's dirty blonde hair from here!!!" she said.

        Norris and Leena soon joined them as they watched Glenn coming back from his long journey. Kidd still sat there, trying to parry another thought in her mind.

        "Hey, who is that?" asked Leena. This caught Kidd's attention. She completely got off her revere and looked up at the boat that was coming near. Within the boat, Glenn stood there waving towards Kidd with a happy smile. Grinning back she smiled, welcoming him back from his journey. Right then, Glenn was pointing at someone with a huge sly smirk on his face. Kidd cocked his head, wondering whom he is pointing to.

        Slowly, Kidd averted her eyes to the person Glenn is pointing at. In that very moment, Kidd couldn't believe her eyes. The style of clothing, the hairstyle, the red thing around his head. Shock consumed her mind as she doubtfully continued to doubt her vision. "I-it…can't be…"

        The figure smiled at her, the same smile that would always melt her mind. Right then, tears started to streak her cheeks down and cried out his name. "S-S-Serge!?"

        Once the boat parked on deck, Kidd raced towards the man that has been missing for quite a while. Slowly, the young man set both of his feet down on the concrete floor, opening his arms for the little runner coming towards him.

        Kidd's tears started to sprinkle through the air with everyone behind standing there as they watched the scene before them. Within reach, Kidd grabbed hold of Serge, making him clamber down to ground below with his hands clasped firmly around her.

        She nuzzled into his black shirt, happy to see him once more alive. "Serge!! You're okay!?" Kidd suddenly lifted her head and looked at him. "Or I think you're okay." She looked around him to check to see if there are any scratches or injuries around him from six weeks ago. Apparently, there were none. There are no scars or no bruises that shows the battle that he had during the past few weeks. He was completely healed.

        "Don't worry, Kidd…I'm fine," he said, putting his chin above her head. "I'm just glad that you are okay."

        "No, I'm glad that you're okay, mate. I'm just happy to see you again. I was so worried 'bout you."

        All Serge could do was chuckle heartily. The sun from the horizon started to set, making the once bright land turn dim to match the hues of the setting sound. Birds started to chirp around as the winds playfully came along from the sea. Around the young Chrono Trigger, his friends started to clamber over him with their smiling faces. They knew that they were glad to see Serge once more.

        *End of Chapter 23- The Chrono Trigger…missing?

Next time, on Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare

        Sorry, no spoilers for you here since this is the start of the sort of Love Triangle thing here. Am I evil or what? But, this is the title:

        Chapter 24- Love Triangle…a feeling to hurt?

        So what do you guys think? I made it a little short for you guys, so thank me later. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. The Romance is just one chapter away. Excited, ne? Anyways, until next time, Sayonara!


	26. Love Trianglea feeling of hurt?

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross at all. Squaresoft owns it!! so don't sue me!!!!

        Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 24 of Angelus Errare. I was planning to up date this before the week of my birthday, but I mean as well upload it since I know my fans want more. So here it is. But you will have to face a lot of reading for many hours ahead. Pretty soon, you will see why I chose this title and the Romance is next after this. So, as you know, there won't be that little synopsis at the end of every chapter I always made. So no spoiler for you guys. Am I evil or what? Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! PLEASE Review!!

        *If there is any mistakes, please tell me and I will replace it ASAP and tell me if I am being too quick uploading chapters so I can let you guys read it in your own pace, okay?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Along the lines of the night of Termina, a lone figure stood looking out into the starry skies above. Inside the building behind him, a load of noises started to consume the whole bar, sounds of drunken singing and sounds of bottles bursting started to create a load of ruckus. The inhabitants around Termina do not care whatsoever since they love the sounds of busy people and party outbursts. Sitting down near the steps, with the night sky showing the beautiful stars known to be the heavens, Serge stared into the skies intently, somehow contented as he gazed into the starry night. The winds from the sea started to envelope Serge, making his tied-up bandana sway along the wind with his unruly blue hair. Along the line of the stars, a shooting star started to pass through, making Serge smile once more as he closed his eyes and began to make his second wish after almost one month have passed.

        "Okay…everyone…sing along!" hiccupped a very drunk Glenn inside the bar, lifting the beer bottle up in the air. Slowly, he raised his voice and started to sing. "*hic*…3,000 of beer stuck in the wall, 3,000 beers stuck in the wall…take one down pass one down…"

        "3,000 beers stuck in the wall…!" finished Norris who is also in the same state as Glenn. With the last word, Norris began with the next number down. It goes on and on for the next several minutes.

        The girls started to clap dramatically, watching the funny scene before them as their male friends started to drink more rum. Which, in this case, more beer equals more drunk they will be.

        After having enough laughs from this, Kidd stood from her seat and headed out the door. Opening slowly out in the night with the bright lights filtering some of the darkness from the inside, Kidd closed it, looking around the streets of Termina. In her light blue eyes, she was mainly looking for Serge, noticing that Serge wasn't there in the party. She rounded the building and looked in front of her to find Serge sitting on the steps. His eyes were closed, and it seemed that he didn't notice her presence. Kidd smiled and started to sneak up on him, trying to see what will happen. Just when she was a few centimeters away, Serge opened his eyes, sensing the all too familiar aura.

                "I know you're there Kidd," he said, looking at her with a smile.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 24- Lover Triangle…a feeling of hurt…?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Kidd smiled impishly as she sat with him. Looking at him, Kidd couldn't help but blush. After a few weeks apart from each other, Kidd could still feel the blush running up her cheeks whenever she looks at his cute face. Yet, when she looked at him in the moment of the night, she noticed a familiar, yet strange difference within him as he sat there, looking up into the sky.

        Unfortunately, this was her first time ever to look at Serge in the eyes since his arrival. Now as an 18-year-old man, the complexion seemed a little different from last she saw him. His face still had that cute visible look, yet his eyes were a bit narrow, but still round and young. His bangs have grown to the tip of his nose and the rest of his hair is unruly then ever. When he fully stood up, she noticed he grown just a bit, about two inches and the looks of his physique is well-developed from head to foot with legs that are not muscular but skinny-average. Yet, even if he has grown just a bit, Serge is still the same Serge Kidd would always know.

        Sitting beside him, she nestled gently into the nap of his exposed neck, making him smile from the ticklish feeling from her soft hair. "You know, I was so worried that you were lost," said Kidd. "I thought I would never see you again, mate."

        "I wouldn't let myself be lost. With you to think about, I have to return," he said, glancing up into the sky above. "I was worried that you might be still injured from that day six weeks ago."

        With her gaze averting to his eyes, she noticed a slight difference in them. That glowing eye that he has no longer wields the confusing and lost look of his. He now wields a look that looks more confident and more concentrated. He no longer is lost. He found his way on his own during the pass few weeks since he disappeared. Kidd smiled, and clasped Serge's ungloved hand within her own, feeling the surprising softness and warmth of it without any hint of callus. "I'm happy to see that you're okay now. No thoughts running into your head?"

        Serge shook his head. "Only thoughts that run around the world and around me. But, the thoughts I had before finally have been answered…somewhat. I just need to see Hahaue. She must be worried sick about me."

        "Not at all," said Kidd. "She was confident that you would return within 6 weeks and her prediction was correct."

        Serge blinked bewildered. "Hmm…that's strange. But at least her predictions are right. I guess my prophecy is true then."

        With one quick gesture, Kidd looked into Serge's eyes with a surprise look. "Y-you…knew?"

        "Not really in particular. It couldn't be fate controlling my destiny. It should be a prophecy. I can still remember the locked destiny within me from the fortune teller here."

        Kidd playfully punched Serge on the head, making him scratch his head. "What did you that for?" asked Serge.

        "Didn't I tell you to tell me everythin' you know? Otherwise, you would still have that thought burden your mind. But now that things straight are settled, I guess that's outta the question."

        Serge just smiled, glad to see Kidd after so long. He was beginning to miss her company and her warmth. Not to mention her gestures on situations. He could tell within her mind that she went through a lot of trauma while he was gone. Serge thought that he worried her to death. Slowly, Serge stood up, stretching a bit from his long sit. "Hey, mate, why did you come out here in the first place?" asked Kidd, standing next to him. "You should be in there and get drunk all night. This is your welcome home party."

        The young Chrono Trigger turned to her and smiled. "I know, but I just need some fresh air right now. Somehow, I'm not used to cramped places anymore." He looked up to the stars once more, gazing at its milky setting. "At nights, I would always look up into the stars, wondering if anyone up there is watching us. I would always see beautiful aspects of the sky with the shooting star and the night colorful sky. It sometimes reminiscences my thoughts about everyone in my life: my family, my friends, the ones who I hold dear. I would always think about them every time I looked up. The way the stars look today; it seems brighter than usual. The same scene I saw during that time to the past. It kind of reminds of someone…someone that I know who I adored so much."

        Kidd went in front of him and looked into his eyes. Deep within his deep blue eyes, Kidd could see the adoration in them, seeing the content he has at the moment. Yet, even though she knew Serge no longer is confused, she is in still wonder. "Who, Serge? Who?"

        Serge gazed down at Kidd, looking at her in a strange, yet loving way. Kidd could feel the blood rushing up in her cheeks as his piercing gaze made her cheeks color pink. Slowly, Serge started to kneel down, inching closer to her face. She could feel his warm breath among his, his sea scent stronger than before. Kidd slowly closed her eyes, and waited for his lips upon hers. Lingering the depths of her mind, Kidd knew that this was sudden, yet she knew Serge long enough more than just a friend. Just inches away, the door from the bar suddenly opened, making Kidd and Serge jerk quickly into that direction.

        "Hey, there you guys, what's-" Di suddenly stopped as he looked at Serge and Kidd who was at close rank. Hard and dramatic feelings started to consume within Di, gazing at Serge and Kidd, who was almost near each other. Di looked down sadly, trying to hide his jealousy at the moment. He looked at them finally after the dissipation between his negative feelings. "What's taking you guys so long? It's still time to party down," said Di with a fake smile. "Come on, your missing the fun."

        The young man went in after saying the words he said, making Serge and Kidd stare at him. "What's wrong with Di?" asked Serge questionably.

        Sighing, Kidd shrugged and looked at Serge. "Probably something is in his mind. He would act like this whenever his thoughts really consumed him. But Di is right though. We're missin' the fun." She beamed with happiness as she looked intently into his eyes. Turning around, she started to head towards the entrance. "Come on, mate. Let's join them before-" Suddenly, as if she's being sucked up by a black hole, Kidd found herself in Serge's strong embrace, feeling his warmth all over her body. Eyes widened as her head leaned against his shoulder in front.

        "Serge…" she said dreamily, half surprise and half content from his sudden movement. 

        "Kidd…" he said, his head leaning gently against Kidd's right shoulder. "I missed you," he said.

        His words comforted her as she smiled and closed her eyes, and leaned into his head, hugging him gently with her right arm. "I missed you too, mate."   

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        With flickering lights of Termina Bar slowly dimming to its closed, the Chrono Gang came out with a cheery laugh. The quietness around Termina was bothered by Glenn and Norris' drunken singing once more with the sounds of the girls giggling at their "out of tone" singing. Di danced happily around with a blush that indicates how much he has drank during their many hours in Termina Bar. Kidd smiled and averted her eyes to see Serge walking rather slowly than the rest of them. His mind was in deep toggle when he walked along the cemented streets. Somewhere, Serge is being bothered by the thought in his head. As everyone else is ahead of him, Kidd trotted right by Serge, who's faraway eyes looked somewhere else. He was in deep thought, and yet, his eyes don't seemed troubled or anything. Just a slight show of passion and sorrow as he walked along the boarder walks of Termina, edging into Termina Inn with mixed, confused feelings. 

        "Serge…is there anything wrong?" asked Kidd, making him snap out of his reverie.

        "Huh, what? Oh, Kidd…it's nothing," said Serge, looking at Kidd momentarily then quickly looked at the ground with a blush in his cheeks. "I'm just thinking through little things that are really pointless."

        "Then why are you thinking about it?"

        "I don't know…I guess its stuck in my mind," said Serge, scratching his head. "Maybe I should just sleep on it or something." From his last sentence Serge spoke, complete utter sadness started to consume the two as they walked slowly through the streets. Kidd could see that his eyebrows arched in some way, advancing the emotions in his sadden eyes. Kidd lowered her head and looked at the ground, her mind also in deep thought. From the moment she looked at Serge, she could feel something is truly bothering his mind. Yet, in some ways, her thoughts also had that same position he was in. The feeling of the heart started to ache her when she thought about the main feeling she is in. Love. She lifted her head to normal and looked at Serge, whose face was still downcast and his long bangs shadowing his eyes.

        "Umm…Serge…can I ask you a question?" asked Kidd a moment later, which completely snapped Serge from his Dreamworld.

        "What is it Kidd?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

        The rise of heat started to penetrate Kidd's cheeks once more, making her eyes avert to the ground again for the moment. "D-do…you ever have the feeling that you are in the middle of things when it comes to…the feelings of the heart?" she stammered pathetically. 

        "What?" Serge said surprisingly.

        "I know…I know…it's just that thought I have right now. But, did you ever have that feeling?"

        Serge sighed uneasily, and his eyes moved from left to right, down and up, his cheeks are red as a tomato freshly ripe and picked from its perch. "Well…umm…err…"

        Right then, Di have joined them, standing beside Kidd's right, which drew her in the middle. "I sometimes get that feeling. But one thing for sure, I chose the one who I deeply love," he said. 

        "Where you eavesdroppin' on us, Di?" asked Kidd, quite frustrated.

        "No, I was just passing you guys by when I heard you say that Kidd," defended Di, raising both of his hands to the back of his head.

        "I see," said Serge uncertainly. Never did he ever felt that feeling in truth, or either that, he did not heed to notice. Serge just left that question pass him as he grew silent suddenly, going back into his own world.

        From either side of her, Kidd sees Serge to her right, and Di to her left, two men who she loved in her own way. Her heart keeps on beating uneasily whenever she is around the two, or even around them at the same time. She felt as if her heart is being pulled in a tug-o-war to steal the affection from Di or Serge. Yet, even though her mind was in complete thought about love, she still can't help it that she could not choose. It felt as if her mind is trying to tell her not choose yet until the right time comes, like money being sealed away in a huge safe until the right time has come for the taker to obtain the right amount of money. Kidd sighed, wondering how this situation about her love life turned from a small problem to a big, important problem to everyone's well being. If she chose right then, who would be the one happy? Who would the one heartbroken? Kidd couldn't stand the thought of the two with those broken hearts of theirs if she ever chose one. She especially didn't want to hurt Serge after he gone through so much devastations in his life and so much problems that made him pain so much in his heart and soul. Just when she was about think further, Kidd turned to Di, who was beginning to talk about another subject.

        Serge looked at Kidd and Di as they walked along side each other deep in conversation. Serge could sense a presence of great passion within the two, feeling the heart beating strongly than ever. "_It must be Kidd's heart," _thought Serge sadly, drawing away from his look. He knew from that prospective that Kidd was still in love with Di, yet, when his mind drifted to six weeks ago, he is not so sure now after Kidd protected him from Di's deadly blow from six weeks ago. He could still remember the way she held on to him for dear life, trying to get through Di's mind that the actions he is taking is not right. He felt at eased when he thought about that. But then again, he thought about love still strong through the flow of time. Serge drew his hand to the Chrono Cross, wound around his neck, feeling its warmth penetrate from it. He slowly closed his eyes and let his mind drift within the flows of it, feeling people's past emotions and the past of the world. Within his hands, Serge held the time of the world, only a pendant around his neck. Right then, he could feel the emotions of Kidd and Di in the past before the time when Di fully committed himself to Lynx's ambitions. The love they have for each other was strong and fulfilling. This is a bond that can never be broken if only circumstances have abrupt. Serge slowly let the Chrono Cross dangle to his chest. He stole one more glance at Di and Kidd right beside him, feeling the emotions still strong as ever. Serge sighed sadly, and walked ahead of them, heading into Termina Inn toward his room to let the two have time with each other. Serge is seemingly depressed, and let his mind drift that emotion away to sleep.

        Somewhere around the door's rims, Kidd noticed the pace Serge just had as he went up the stairs to the rooms above. She tried to call him, yet he did not hear her as he was in his own world again with a sad expression on his face. Kidd wondered what was wrong and tried to go to him when Di stopped her in her tracks to reach his retreating form. Kidd turned to her friend. "What is it Di?"

        "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you have that worried look on your face again. Is there anything wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

        Sighing, she looked up to see that Serge was no longer climbing up the stairs. "No…nothing is wrong, Di," said Kidd as her eyes downcast to the floor. _"Serge…" _she thought. Slowly, she shrugged Di's hand and sat on the steps of the Inn, quite depressed. Di just stood there, feeling hurt that she shrugged off his comforting hand. Sighing, he started to walk up the stairs. "Kidd, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day and hopefully things would turn out all right. Good night, Kidd," he said as he went up the stairs to his room.

        "Serge…" she whispered silently, wondering about his depressed feelings. "If…only I could read your mind like you do to see what is making you so depressed. I'm worried that something might happen to you."

        She looked up to see Di's retreating form heading up the stairs. "Di…"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Few minutes later, Kidd started to climb the stairs, reaching the door to her room. Slowly, she walked in to see all the lights are completely shut. Kidd went in and looked around. Right next to the bed lay Serge's black shoes and magenta socks with his long shorts on the floor. Inside the covers slept Serge who was sleeping peacefully without a doubt. Kidd couldn't help but giggle, seeing his sort of mess he made. Reaching for Serge's shorts, she hung it on the bedpost and looked at Serge's sleeping form. She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his childish face in his sleep. "No matter how many times I see you sleep, you would always look like a child," she said, softly playing with his hair. Serge changed positions in his laying posture, his face now facing Kidd with his eyes still closed. Kneeling down, she kissed him gently on the cheek, stroking his bangs back affectionately. "Serge, if only I can rid of the depressing emotions within you," she whispered to him, still stroking his cheek. With one last glance, Kidd headed into her own bed, staring at Serge all the while. Smiling, she silently bid him good night and went to sleep.

        Once she fell asleep, she was unaware of a presence watching every move she made after she went in. A slight crick was opened in the rim of the door, a slight measurement that can easily see the scene in front. Behind that crick was Di, eavesdropping as usual. He could feel the sudden chill of anger and sadness within as he watched Kidd's move on Serge, who was sleeping deeply to the visions of his dreams. Di slowly closed the door and leaned on it, sighing sadly. "She must be falling for Serge, now. But its kind of obvious that she would fall for him. He looks like me, after all," he said. 

        From all the while, Di wanted to strip her away from Serge, wanting her to be with Di forever. He was jealous, even though he is denying that very reason. His anger started to consume his body as he clenched his fist with all the rage he stored during the hours of Serge's return. Even though he may be a friend, he is taking away the one he loved, the one who he still have affections to after all these years. He couldn't stand the thought of them, being near each other, holding and probably kissing each other. It disgusted him to think that way.    

"I guess I have no other choice but to do this fast tomorrow. I must come out of it before it is too late." With that, Di headed to his room, ending the situation for now until tomorrow. "I will get you back Kidd. I will take you away from him so we would finish our dream"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The rays of the sun started to stray warmness in Termina, indicating that the warm weather of summer still remains. Birds started to chirp as the rays started to rise from the horizon. Twelve owners of their own business started to set his/her booths up, ready for the crowd today, hoping to make a great deal of money.

        The clock turned 6:00 in small of room of Termina Inn. Kidd stirred as she felt the sun's rays penetrate her face with soothing heat. Slowly, she sat up, stretching from her long position sleep. Rubbing her sleepy eye, she turned to greet Serge only to find out that Serge was no longer there. His shirt and shoes were left there, but his shorts were gone. Kidd stood up and noticed that the balcony doors were opened. "This wasn't opened yesterday," noticed Kidd as she went out the balcony, hoping to find Serge there. To her surprise, Serge was not there looking out into the ocean and sky as usual. Kneeling onto the rail, she let the wind swipe her hair as she gazed into the horizon. "He couldn't possibly be going out without his shoes," she said. "Could he be swimming?" 

        Just then, a knock was heard on the main wooden door. Leena came in with a huge grin on her face. When she came in, Leena noticed the balcony doors and went out. "Kidd, what are you doing out here?" asked Leena. "You should be coming down now. We're getting breakfast."

        Kidd sighed and turned to her. "I know. I was just surprised that Serge wasn't here." Her eyes lighten after a thought consumed her mind. "Have you seen him?"

        Leena shook her head. "No one has seen him since this morning. Strange isn't it? One minute he returned and the next he's gone off somewhere. I wonder where he has gone?"

        "Probably swimmin'. His shirt and shoes were left behind. Hopefully he'll turn up in Termina," said Kidd.

        "Yeah, hopefully Di too."

        "Don't tell me that Di is missing too?" asked Kidd with an exasperating look. Leena nodded nervously. "They look alike, they have the same hair style, and they also have the same attitude! Those two these days!" Gathering the shoes and shirt from under the bed, Kidd and Leena started to walk to the others, who were waiting downstairs for them.

        "What took you guys so long?" asked Korcha. "Where's Serge?"

        "He's not here. I only found his shirt and shoes," said Kidd, holding the bundle in her arms.

        "Including Di, not to mention. We haven't seen him around too. It's as if those two think alike," said Leena, scratching her head. "But hopefully they will turn up."

        An hour later has passed, and Di has finally showed up in the café lounge where the group is eating. Kidd waved to him and he sat down across from Kidd. "Where did ya go?" asked Kidd, crossing her arms across her chest.

        "I was off somewhere, repairing my stuff," said Di, grabbing a fork and spoon and munching down his breakfast. "You seem to be in a cautious mood today."

        Kidd sighed and slumped on her chair. "Yeah, I know. I'm just a bit worried about Serge right now."

        Di stopped in his eating and looked at Kidd, his face turning pale. "Why are you worried about him? Isn't he here?"

        Sinking down more, she shook her head quite unpleasantly. "No…I only found his shirt and his shoes here. He must of went swimmin' or something."

        Di went back to his eating without a single word in mind. All he could think of is a situation he cannot get out of. A situation in which counts the feelings of the heart. Kidd just looked out into space, gazing at the sea before her with the waves lightly closing in to the shores. Di couldn't help, but love Kidd of who she is from before and still remain as she is today. He smiled; hopefully a lingering mind of his would help. 

        Meanwhile, right behind the table from theirs, Orlha and Glenn sat and drank their hot chocolates, talking in deep conversation. Behind, Orlha looked at Kidd and Di, watching them talk a bit and suddenly become quiet after a while. She turned to Glenn, shaking her head. "I don't really get this, Glenn. I don't like this one bit. There's Di in one corner, and Serge in the other. Kidd looks like in a big jumble you know."

        "But, how do you know if Serge have feelings for Kidd?" asked Glenn, taking another sip of his Hot Chocolate. "It seems he does not take any heed of any women's feelings."

        Orlha just shook her head once. "I don't know…I just got this feeling that he does love her. But who knows. I just feel sorry for Kidd that she is in a real tight mess with her love life. I mean she loved Di back in her younger days. Then, her feelings moved to love Serge after a few years has passed since Di disappeared. But now that he is back, I can tell Kidd is really troubled with her thoughts. It forces me to realize that she needs a little help here. Not to mention, Serge and Di, who probably have feelings for her. I mean, let's say this. First, before Serge was…transported to the other world, he used to like Leena and Leena liked him. Then, after meeting Kidd, he started to fall for her, and Kidd falling for him, which leads to Serge with two girls liking him. And then, after our first round journey is done, Leena is after Norris…I think, and now Serge only has Kidd. Then Di comes along and-"  

        "All right, all right, I get your picture," said Glenn, waving his hand to ease her. "Just take a breather." He started to take another sip of his Hot Chocolate. 

"Yeah, and Kidd is now the one in the middle. As if in a love triangle or something. She doesn't know where to go from here.  What do you think we should do, Glenn?"

        Glenn almost coughed out his hot drink after Orlha mentioned it. "We? What should we do about it?" Orlha nodded her head. "I say we pass that subject and let Kidd be. Whatever she chooses, it is her own decision."

        "I guess you're right. But what if Di leaves again? And what will happen to Serge?" pointed Orlha.

        Glenn nodded with her judgment. "The poor guy went through a lot of turmoil more than Di ever had. Losing a father at a very young age, painful memories and thoughts that would harm him, an unknown ancestry that he has. He has to endure that alone."

        Orlha took a sip of her hot drink and looked out into the ocean thoughtfully. "You know," began Orlha, "To tell you the truth, after observing those Serge and Kidd and a little with Di and Kidd, I'd prefer Serge for Kidd. Obviously, he is quite a nice guy and girls would be after him with his good looks. Yet, his personality is good to a fault. You don't see any…dark secret within him that actually lies about him. Besides, they look like they are soul mates. They get along quite well."

        Glenn nodded. "But we can't make the choice for Kidd…"

        "But we can at least give her a little boast in her love life. Like encouraging her to choose the right choice. We can boast up her morale," suggested Orlha.

        "Yes, but how?" asked Glenn intently.

        Orlha cocked her head and scratched behind her head. She smiled and laughed like a schoolgirl. "You know, I never really thought of that."

        Glenn sweatdropped. "Orlha, you just came up with a great idea, then you blow it off when you don't even think about how you going to plan it."

        "I do have a plan, but it's going to be hard since Serge isn't-"

        Somewhere around the café, a young lad started to point up the sky. "Look everyone!" he said, pointing at a huge speck with wings fluttering over the café. All the people around the café started to gaze up into the sky, dropping their things and watch the amazing scenery before them.  The spectators watched in awe as the speck flew around the café then to the right. Orlha and Glenn were quite surprised by this sudden strange creature coming out of nowhere with its pure white, wings fluttering magnificently through the blue sky.

        "We rarely see that every day," said Glenn, blocking the sun's rays from his eyes. "I only see seagulls and other birds flying up the sky, but I have never seen a bird this huge with those huge wings."

        "No kidding," said Orlha, turning her gaze to Kidd who was looking up at the same mysterious figure flying above. "If only Kidd could sort out her feelings, she would go to the right path."

        Taking his gaze off the flying figure, Glenn sat down and folded his arms around his chest. "That is true." Glenn would never involve himself to the fact of one's feelings. If the feelings of one are screwed, then something bad will bond to happen. Suddenly, Glenn snapped his fingers with a sudden idea. "I know! Let's talk to them individually." Orlha looked down at Glenn with a sudden confusion with her eyes. "You know, just plain conversation and bring up the subject absentmindedly. That way, maybe we can help out a bit."

        The idea brightened Orlha's face. "Hey, that's a great idea, Glenn. I can talk to Kidd and you can talk to Serge. And either one of us talk to Di."

        "Why must I speak with Serge?" whined Glenn.

        "Why? Is there a problem?"

        "Well, wouldn't Serge think it is weird that I bring that up suddenly?" asked Glenn.

        Orlha gave a smile. "Glenn, you are his best friend and he would understand. Come on, just talk to him. After all, friends need to help each other out."

        The young Dragoon knight nodded in agreement and looked into Orlha's face. A blush started to penetrate his cheeks. "You know, whenever you smile like that," he said shyly. "You like pretty that way."

        Within the same moment, Orlha blushed by his remark. "Really? Thanks Glenn."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        After breakfast, with Di going back to the Inn to retrieve something, Kidd walked along the piers of Termina, still holding onto Serge's things just in case she sees him around. Her thoughts were truly jumbled mixed in with the worry of Serge and the mysterious figure that rescued her six weeks ago from her death. The scent of the sea matched the description of Serge and Di and yet, somehow, she couldn't figure out if it really is Serge or Di. She cursed herself for being an idiot to lose conscious that easily. Then she would of known the mystery figure easily with her mind still awake. Kidd slowed her pace and looked out into the ocean, quite mystified from its looks for the strangest reason. 

        Right then, a hand lightly touched her shoulder, surprising Kidd. Quickly, she whirled around and went into self-defense. Noticing the laugh she recognized, Kidd eased down and smiled. Serge smiled laughingly and looked at Kidd. "Scared you, ne?" he said.

        Kidd couldn't help but breath nervously, trying to catch her scarring breath. "Oi, don't ever do that again, mate. I was caught up worrying where you've gone, I just zoned out."

        "Gomen, Kidd. It's just so tempting to scare you," said Serge, easing away from his joyful matter. "Besides, I was going to meet you guys at the café, but I guess I was too caught on some things."

        From the way he said it, Kidd got a suspicious feeling right then. "Like what?" 

        Serge was speechless from that point, obviously trying to think of his excuse. He is in the hot boiler at the moment. He scratched his head and looked up to the sky. "Urm…swimming…yeah… I went swimming for two or five laps or so…"

        Observing him, Kidd looked at his messy hair, seeing that it was completely tangled and unruly as ever. She drew a hand and swiped a bang out of his eyes, looking fully at his deep blue eyes. "It doesn't look like you have been swimmin'." She leaned in and sniffed him on the neck, making him blush from her warmth. "But you do smell like sea water. I'm still not convinced." Slowly, she turned her back on him as she looked up into the sky. 

        "_Could Serge have gone somewhere isolated and made out with a girl?" thought Kidd. She whirled around and looked at Serge's lips. There was no lipstick or no moist within his mouth that indicated that he was making out with a girl. Serge was completely innocent and he, after all, did not make out with a girl. Kidd sighed in relief and smiled at Serge. "Whatever it was, it sure made your hair all messed up." Looking down at the bundle in her arms, she slowly handed back Serge's things. "Here, you left these in the room."_

        "Arigatou, Kidd," he said, putting on his shirt and shoes on swiftly. "Since I didn't meet you in the café, how can I make it up to you?" he asked, pushing his bangs back, even though his bangs went right back in front of his face.

        Smiling, she leaned in and looked closely at Serge. "I don't know…but it's gonna cost ya. It will cost ya really big," she said.

        Serge blushed once more to look at Kidd in real close call. Deeply, he could see the beautiful blue eyes she has, gazing into them. "Hmm…what about-"

        "Serge!" yelled a voice from his right. Turning away from her gaze, Serge looked at the person who is calling him and greeted the person back.

        "Glenn, what is it?" he asked as Glenn reached him and Kidd.

        "Hey, want to join me for a walk? Maybe a game in the gaming stands?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Kidd, Orlha's looking for you. She wants you to meet her at Termina Bar."

        Kidd nodded and stared into Serge, smiling briefly. "By the time I get back, you better have a good pay back for me. See ya later, mate." Turning around, she ran towards Termina Bar, leaving Glenn and Serge watch over her retreating form.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Sounds of loud broken cups started to consume the whole surroundings of the booth, with the stands nothing but dust and broken pieces of the clay cups. People watching started to clap. Glenn tossed a decorated rock up and down with a proud expression on his face. He turned to Serge and smiled evilly. "Hehe beat that Serge. Try beating my score of 100," said Glenn.

        Serge was out in the sidelines, yawning as he came up to the booth as if it was no big deal. The clerk started to stack the ten cups up the pyramids and stand aside from the throwing view. Serge grabbed the rock and tossed it three times or so on his hand. "Okay, but you will lose," he said.

        "I'm not counting on it," said Glenn, watching in the sidelines. 

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah…10,000 gil," said Glenn proudly.

Grabbing the rock firmly into his grasp, Serge aimed and threw the rock from one pyramid, clattering everything in sight. 

        From the on going minutes, repeated clatters of clay cups started to fall one by one. More people gathered around and started to cheer on by counting, more crowds then they bargained for, more than Glenn's crowd. Especially the young women around the stands due to Serge's good looks and well develop physique. Glenn, on other hand, couldn't believe his eyes. Serge managed to hit hundred and eighty seven within ten minutes, non-stop. Serge kept on going without any hesitation to stop, hitting three more down for 190.

        "194, 195, 196…" the crowd cheered as Serge kept on at it. "197, 198, 199…" With one last throw, Serge gave that fervent throw and hit the last pyramid. "200!!!" Everyone cheered for his great victory. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he smiled at Glenn, who was unbelievably defeated by that time.

        "Who's styling now?" said Serge, showing great pride with a winning fist.

        "I know, I know. You got lucky this time," said Glenn.

Serge smiled slyly and extended his hand out to Glenn. "Well, I won. Give me the 10,000 gil you owe me."

With tears streaming down like waterfalls, Glenn reached into his pocket for his pouch. Just when he was about to take it out, Glenn's mind suddenly clicked on the idea. "Hey let's get something to eat. It's all ready twelve and its passed lunchtime. And it will be my treat! Come on, what do you say, Serge? I know you get all jelly when it comes to food."

  
  


        Stepping away from the booth, Serge shrugged and walked with Glenn to the Marketplace, crowded full of people at the moment. They walked in silence as they inspect a place to grub down some food. Around, Serge could catch some conversations among the people, passing by them.

        "Did you see that huge flying thing up in the sky?" said a little boy, pointing up the sky to refer the concept he is talking about with his mother. "They said it was an Angel'."

        His mother shook her head. "Don't listen to those rumors, young man. Apparently, all of it is not true."

        "But I saw the thing this morning!"

        "It's probably a big bird. Don't talk rubbish!"

        Serge scratched his head. He was quite confused with conversation of the young boy and his mother. Talks about an Angel? He just scratched his head once more, quite confused with this. "What's this talk about an Angel?" asked Serge, expressing his wondering thoughts out as he looked up the sky.

        "This morning, while we're in the café, we saw this huge figure with huge wings flying above us in the sky. It caught a lot of attention from the people. And now, after they seen it, people are spreading rumors about this flying figure. Some say it was just those Dodos. Some even said they are probably big birds. But most of all, they say that the figure was an Angel watching over us," explained Glenn. 

        The concept was still confusing in Serge's mind, yet he sighed and let that thought drift away. People's wild imagination is what Serge could think of. Right then, Glenn found a little grill place to eat lunch at. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Glenn rubbed his belly as he leaned back in his seat, feeling content with the amount of food he gathered. Serge sighed happily, same position as his dragoon friend is. With ten plates each clattered on top of each other with six bowls of meat and poultry, this is a fit for the two friend's hunger. 

        "How much do we have to pay?" asked Glenn as he yawned stretch. Carefully, Serge looked at the bill and sighed.

        "Just about 1,000 gil. You have at least 10,00 gil with you right?"

        Glenn stretched and grabbed the right amount of money, giving the bill and the money to the cashier. Serge starred into the busy people outside, watching the liveliness within the city. He could feel the happiness people are living through, even some with sad and angry emotions that spark Serge's mind. Yet, even with mixed, opposite emotions, he knew that he must finish his duty once and for all. In the middle of his thoughts, Serge slowly gathered the Chrono Cross in his hands, observing its magnificent, yet mysterious powers that helped him through his journey and finding himself. The winds started to blow with his blue long bangs swaying rhythmically. He let the Chrono Cross dangle with the wind, turning his gaze to the sky, the sun nearing the horizon's peak. The way the sky looked, Serge loved that color. The deep blue when it is nearing the afternoon; the way the sky changes from day to night, feeling the deepest feeling within. Serge knew by sense that the skies are at peace and that nothing is being corrupted in this second summer month of July.

        "Serge, you've just turned 18, huh?" asked Glenn, removing Serge's thoughts to Glenn's attention. Serge nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry that we missed it."

        "That's fine," said Serge. "I was somewhat busy with things that are really important these days."

        "Like what?"

        Serge turned around in his seat, facing Glenn in front. "About myself," he said. "It just came to me then. I just don't know how, but it came to me. I don't know much about myself yet, but I know for sure that it's finally out. Yet, at the same time, it isn't."

        "Really?" asked Glenn happily. "That is great news, Serge. Care to tell me what you found about yourself?"

        Sighing, Serge looked reluctantly as if he answered that same question so many times and gazed down at the table, quite troubled by this. "I…can't. Not yet. I still need to find out some bits from Hahaue and…I'm not sure if I can trust-"

        "-telling people about yourself," finished Glenn with a nod. "I understand, Serge. I will be patient and wait until you decided to tell us. Yet…" He looked at Serge's face, seeing some hope, yet second thoughts. "…you want to tell someone. A single being in which you want to entrust to keep what you are telling."

        Serge sighed once more. "You guessed it Glenn. I want tell you guys. But, when I think about it, it might spread. So, I just only want to tell someone who is able to keep their mouths from spreading."

        Glenn nodded understandably, knowing the concept Serge is trying to say. "You know, while you were gone for those passing weeks, Kidd was quite worried about you in truth."

        "Kidd?" said Serge surprisingly. "How…worried was she?"

        "Quite worried. She could not sleep or stop thinking about you. She was waiting by the pier for many hours for your return. Even though it looks as though you will never return, Kidd never gave up. She never gave up on you because you are a friend she never had who is so full wisdom and kindness." 

        "Did…I really…worry her that much…?" asked Serge, quite dissatisfied with the answer. "And I thought she was only worried about Di."

        "Don't talk like that Serge. She cares about you. Deeply. I knew she had strong feelings for you." Slowly, Glenn looked intently to Serge's surprised eyes with a serious look on his face. "Now, tell me, how do you feel about Kidd?"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "How do you feel about Serge, Kidd?" asked Orlha to Kidd in at the sight view spot. During their day in Termina, Orlha and Kidd spent time walking around and chatting all day, stopping here and there for food and interesting clothes. The two also went into the game place for a little prize time session. Right after their lunch/dinner meal, Kidd and Orlha walked around and talked about the same subject as Glenn and Serge are except a little more different. At the moment, Orlha just popped the question about Kidd's feelings toward Serge and Di.

        Kidd was quite stunned by this sudden question from Orlha, wondering why she came up with it. "Come on Kidd, tell me how do you feel about Serge?" asked Orlha once more, looking intently in Kidd's sudden shy eyes. The young Radical Dreamer looked down, trying to avoid any subject that relates to her love relations. "It's a matter of life or death Kidd. I think you are in a love triangle or something," explained Orlha. "I'm serious Kidd. Tell me what you feel about him."

        "Orlha, I don't want to say anything about it. I don't feel like talking about it," said Kidd, gazing down to the floor below.

        "Look, you know it's only me and you around here. No one would listen to our conversation." Orlha did have a good point in some ways. Serge is not around since he is hanging around with Glenn and Di went somewhere once more without any knowledge where. 

        Kidd sighed and looked up to the now afternoon sky. "Well…whenever I look at Serge, I would always know that I would always be safe with him around. He is kind, wise beyond his years, quite attractive…" Kidd smirked at another thought. "And quite built down…" Kidd coughed and moved on. "Anyways, he's a kind of guy who never let's you down, even though some things are quite impossible to do. But, even though he is quite strong and strange sometimes, I like him the way he is…even though I only knew him just a year ago." Sighing, she turned around and looked at her reflection in the water. "On the other hand, Di came back. I mean I liked him back when we were just little kids, yet I still have…somewhat a feeling towards him. Whenever I look at him, he would always seem so calm, as if panic is never an option in his category. Attractive like Serge, he is a good-natured man. There is so more stuff that I can think of."

        "But…who you love more, Serge or Di?"

        "I…don't know. That's the only problem. I'm not sure what to choose."

        Orlha nodded and stood up straight, walking towards the Inn. "Kidd, I wish I could help, but I can't interfere with your feelings. Serge is a good person. So is Di. But, whatever you choose, I hope you will be happy. Choose the best for you to make you happy, Kidd. Don't let anyone hold you back to your path of feelings. See ya later!" With that, Orlha left Kidd alone in the same spot, making Kidd's thoughts in wonder.

        "It's hard, Orlha. It's harder than you think," said Kidd, grasping her head with both hands in frustration.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Glenn nodded as Serge finished his remarks about his feelings towards Kidd. (Ans: Am I evil or what? Sorry, can't say what Serge feels…YET) "So…you do, don't you?" asked Glenn. Slowly, Serge nodded, quite a little refreshed about this.

        "I can't stop it," said Serge painfully. "If only I have chance to tell her…but…"

        "Whatever it is Serge, you better go for it now," said Glenn, standing up. "Don't stand there and hide it. You have to tell her or it will be too late. Once you decide to tell them, it will all ready be too late. Think about it, Serge. Then you would do the right thing." Glenn stared at Serge's far away look, knowing that he will have a lot of things to think about and headed to the Inn.

        Meanwhile, as Glenn left, Serge looked up into the sky, trying to decide on his feelings. "Should I…or should I not?" he said, closing his eyes. Intently, he listened to his soothing heartbeat, hearing it thump on every second. It started to time with the seconds of a clock, ticking every number. "Glenn is right. I should tell her," he said. "But still…it's not going to be easy." Serge sank in his seat. He put his head down and pondered there.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Just when Glenn was about to go in, he spotted Orlha walking up towards him. He waved to her and she waved back with a somehow desperate look on her face. Noticing this, Glenn looked at her intently. "What is it?" he asked.

        "I can't find Di," said Orlha. "I still need to talk to Di. But, he's nowhere to be found here."

        "Orlha, it's getting dark. Let's wait until he returns to his room," said Glenn, trying to calm her down.

        Sighing, she reluctantly agreed. "All right," said Orlha. "But…why do I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Night soon came upon El Nido. Every single inhabitant started to go into the safety of their houses, coming and going through long and short journeys. Termina's crowded streets have suddenly decreased with only the young adolescences walking along to their own teenage behaviors. Among the small crowd, Kidd walked around aimlessly through the streets, heading into the streets that led to Termina Inn. From the moment Orlha left, Kidd couldn't stop thinking of the words she spoke, searing with truths that stung her mind like a bee stinging a person's own flesh and blood. 

        "Serge or Di, Di or Serge…I can't decide!" said Kidd tiredly. "I don't know what to choose!" Near the Termina Inn building, Kidd spotted a stone bench beside it. Gladly she took the seat for her time to think. "Everything…about them. I never want to part them." She closed her eyes and rethinks the times she shared with them, the moments of emotions, the moments of troubled situations.

~*~*~*~*~

        _Di and Kidd stood in the tree house, watching the sun settling into the horizon. "Isn't it pretty, Di?" asked Kidd, looking into Di's eyes._

_        He smiled weakly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Yes it is. But not as pretty as you," he said and slowly leaned into her face. Kidd blushed, confused with the actions that was put upon Di. Slowly, Kidd drew away from him, away from his lips, away from his comfortable warmth. _

_        "What's wrong?" asked Di, trying to come close to Kidd again._

_        "Don't do that, Di…not just yet. We're still too young…can't you just wait?" asked Kidd._

_        With a sigh, Di understood and looked out into the sea, quite depressed in some matters._

_        ~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

_        Running along the beaches of Opassa, Kidd ran joyfully through the edge of the shores of the beach. Happily laughing under the cerulean skies, she sighted Serge, standing on the water's edge with his bare feet in the water. He turned around and saw Kidd coming right at him. He grinned his cute smile, turning to her with outstretched arms._

_        "Serge!" she yelled joyfully as she ran into his open arms. Inwardly, Serge wrapped his arms around her, swinging around as they collided with each other, each laughing joyfully._

_        Slowly, the spin halted and Serge looked into Kidd's eyes, complete devotion and passion were within them. "What are you doing here, mate?" she asked, looking deeply into his ocean-colored eyes. He smiled, seeing that she is curious as usual._

_        "I'm just looking into the sea. It soothes me whenever I have troubled thoughts," he said, letting his gaze run to the ocean. "Each time I look out, I would see myself sailing through the sea, feeling the winds coming towards my way. Yet, somehow, I feel as though sailing is not enough."_

_        "What are you talking about? There's nothin' more exciting than sailing. What else could there be?" asked Kidd._

_        "Flying," he said. "I never really have seen beyond the clouds before. I never truly looked down from above. I sometimes wish that I would one day sprout wings and fly and see the world below me, seeing everything that I never seen before below and up close. I want to soar through everything."_

_        Kidd looked out to the ocean with him. "If you do sprout wings, would you take me for a fly?" she asked._

_        Serge turned to her and smiled. "Of course! I don't want you to miss out anything fun."_

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

_        Kidd still sat there on the stone bench, thinking through her reminiscence one after another. Either memories are all wonderful, and Kidd couldn't decide. Who will she be happy with? Is Serge a good one or Di? "Maybe if I sleep on it, my mind would be cleared up," she said. Kidd rose from her seat and headed straight into the Inn. _

        Climbing the fleet of stairs, Kidd slowly took her time thinking and walking at the same time, considering the fact that she was aware of people coming her way, even though there is partially no one out in the halls. She finally reached her room's floor, walking and walking as she passed by doors with different numbers.

        She finally reached her room, and slowly grabs the key from her pocket. Just when she was about to put the key in the slot, she turned the knob to see that it was open. "Who could be in my room? Could it be Serge?" She opened the door, excepting to see Serge lying on the bed sleeping when she realized that on the bed were Serge should be sleeping in, was a man that is similar to him sitting on his bed silently. "Di? What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door slightly five inches from closing completely.

        Di looked up after hearing her call her name. He arouse from his seat in the bed and signaled Kidd to come sit with him. "Kidd, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," he said, letting Kidd slip in to sit in his spot. Kidd took his seat and watched Di take his seat next to her. He didn't look at her for a while with the silence brewed, surrounding the room. From the looks of it, Kidd was somehow quite nervous, with Di and her alone in one room without any interruptions. 

        "I want to say something to you for a long time, and I can't hold it any longer," he began, clenching his thigh nervously.

        "What do you mean?" Kidd asked.

        "Ever since I met you, I somehow was attracted by your looks and by your personality. You are not like other women around here, Kidd. And…"

        "And?"

        "And that I don't want to become more than just friends."

        Beyond the confusing words she heard from Di, Kidd knew were he is going at. Panic started to flood in her mind as her eyes widened at the realization she just endured. _"He...wouldn't-" she thought._

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Down the lobby of Termina Inn, Serge just walked in, his head bowing down as his mind was in deep thought. He was not quite satisfied about today, even with the lingering thoughts he has due to his somewhat grouchy behavior. He looked up the stairs that leads to his room, thinking if he should be go up there and confess or not. He lingered there for a moment, deciding whether to go or not. "But…I have to. I can't just leave it bottle up in me anymore. I have to tell her. I must tell her how I feel."

        His heartbeat started to thump in his chest, feeling nervous about this. Finally, with enough courage he mustered, Serge started to climb the stairs quite slowly, feeling his heart quicken every step he takes. "I've got to, or it will be too late."

        Serge finally reached the desired floor. Turning to his right, he paced himself towards his room. He knew that Kidd would be in there, waiting for his arrival. Probably waiting for his opinion to pay her back with from being absent for almost one month now. Yet, he couldn't help himself. Somewhere around the lines, he has to leave. For the sake of his insanity, he must mend to control whatever is changing his body. He never really thought about what to do, but he knew only one alternative: to show that he finally found out about himself in most parts. Just when he was about to open the door, the door was slightly ajar. Curiously, he peaked in through the door and saw something that made his feelings feel in utter shock.  

        "All my life, I wanted you to be more than my friend, Kidd," said Di from the other room. Serge looked away, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I wanted to protect you forever. I wanted to be there for you forever, my sweet Kidd. This is because…"

        Kidd could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. She somehow refuses to hear those words, the words that signify the true emotions of all human beings. Something about his words is not right. Something within his voice is not right. "…because…I love you, Kidd."

        Once those words were heard loud and clear, Serge's emotions were soon shot down to something unbearable. His eyes widen by those three words he just heard that confess a person's true feelings.

        "And…I know that this is way too soon and everything…but…" Di drew his hand and cupped Kidd's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. He started to lean forward, inching closer to Kidd's lips. "Can…I…"

        Serge couldn't take anymore of this turmoil. He turned and looked through the open crack. His eyes widened even more as he saw Di nearing Kidd's lips. Serge clenched his fist tightly, angry and saddened by this dreadful scene he has to put up with.

        "Will you…"

        _"Please…don't say it," thought Kidd, tears increasing in the rims of her eyes._

        "Will you marry…?"

        _"Please don't…"_

        "Will please marry me Kidd?" asked Di, two inches away from her lips. Kidd's tears started to streak her cheek as she heard those words that she did not want to hear.

        On other side, Serge stood with his back on the wall near the opened door, his bangs shadowing his pain and sorrow eyes and his fist clenched in anger for his lateness and sadness for his indecisive feelings. From this moment on, Serge was stripped down to a feeling of deep sorrow and melancholy, which would forever pain him in his life similar to the pain he felt when his father is dead. Watching them there, confessing their love for each other brought memories of that very day when his father was manipulated by FATE. Serge never thought that this kind of pain would ever return to his mind again. His heart is broken in half, his mind too demoralized to take action. Serge is in emotional break down. No longer will he ever find the light of happiness within his lake of depressing feelings.

        *End of Chapter 24- Love Triangle…a feeling of hurt?

        Like I said, no little synopsis from this point. Will Kidd decide to marry Di or will she go to Serge and repair his broken heart? Poor Serge…sorry to do that to you. It's up to you about this. Hehehe, Cliffhangers these days. Sorry for leaving you guys right here. But I will post Chapter 25 up soon. I can't spoil the title of Chapter 25 either, so you mine as well wait. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoy this portion of the story, Angelus Errare. (Probably there would be fluff in there, but not truly physical…MAYBE). Anyways, until next time, Ciao ^_^   


	27. Tenkuu no Mitsukai…Ashiteru yoyokagirina...

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Chrono Cross or any Anime or copyrighted material. The owner of that subject owns it, not me, so DO NOT SUE ME WHATSOEVER!

        Hello and welcome to Chapter 25. The Secret and Romance have finally come, so please sit back and read through the story. Thank you guys for all the reviews, and I know you guys hate me for leaving a bad cliffhanger. Am I evil or what? But this chapter will be something to make up with. I'm sorry if this chapter took so long. I was editing it just a bit and adding in some stuff. And I decided to put it up today since I know you are eager to read it right now. It is my B-day after all. Anyways, enjoy the story! ^_^

***Oh and please be sure to read my other two fanfics. One, **_Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku _**and the other, my OWN Anime Fanfic: **_Spirit of Daishizen_**.***

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

         _"Will you…"_

_        "Please…don't say it," thought Kidd, tears increasing in the rims of her eyes._

_        "Will you marry…?"_

_        "Please don't…"_

_        "Will please marry me Kidd?" asked Di, two inches away from her lips. Kidd's tears started to streak her cheek as she heard those words that she did not want to hear._

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 25- Tenkuu no Mitsukai…Ashiteru _yoyokagirinaku_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The smell of the sea, the warmth of his breath, Kidd couldn't help but feel the tears streaking her cheek. She trembled, but did not budge. His lips were just a few inches away, and she doesn't want to feel his lips upon hers. The feeling she felt at the moment was not right at all. The way Di is too aggressive in things, it is beginning to take his toll. She could not take anymore of this turmoil. Kidd wanted to get out of this, yet somehow, she does not have the courage to move at all. She inwardly looked at the ceiling, the door, and the window, anything for any catastrophe from stopping him from advancing to her. Even though she may have feelings for him, something about him does not make any sense at all. "_Please…someone help me! Someone give me the courage to fight this off!" thought Kidd desperately._

        Behind the door, Serge still knelt his back onto the wall, quiet and suddenly melancholy from the moment he saw Di closing in to kiss Kidd. His feelings couldn't bare this. Serge only has one option. The only option that would only make him feel better without resolving into pain. Before he could move his feet, his mouth silently mouthed something and soon, took off.

        Just when Kidd was about to lose hope in her confidence and give in, a voice suddenly rang in her head. "_A…Ashiteru…Kidd…" These two words were so familiar to Kidd's hearing, which somehow rings a bell. Somewhere around the lines, she heard of that from somewhere not too long ago. Kidd's mind suddenly clicked from the words she just heard. _

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _A vision of a figure flying to her was now in her line of vision. She could see the white glow surrounding it, seeing it stretching its arm towards her helpless arm. The warmth that figure had been warm and comfortable like a feathery pillow she could comprehend that reminded her of Serge. "Ashiteru…Kidd…" The figure said those same words. Even though she does not know what they mean, Kidd knew it made her comfortable to hear and the power within the words she could muster to transform into courage. _

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Stop it!" With one heavy shove, Kidd moved Di from her face and looked at him with tears of anger and sorrow. "Stop it Di!" she said, standing on her feet defensively.

        Di was shocked as he descended down to the floor, quite angry by this sudden gesture. "What did you do that for, Kidd?" he asked, standing up on his feet. "I'm only saying how I feel about you, Kidd! I want to be with you forever!"

        She shook her head violently. "No, Di. It doesn't feel right. Aren't you bein' too aggressive? Can't you see that I am in a huge problem right now that I have to do this on my own? Don't you even notice my feelings?" Di looked away from her sad and angry gaze, trying to avoid the words of her refusal. "You…don't…do you? You…don't even care…do you…?"

        Looking back at her, Di looked at her with distrust in her eyes. "Then, why…why do you refuse me?" he asked, clenching his fist in his own.

        "Why should you ask that question even though you don't even care how I feel?" pointed Kidd. Those words hit Di like lightening. The words she spoke were true and struck him true into his heart. The truth hurts, yet it is meaningful to someone's heart. Kidd could see the advantage within him. She knew deep down that something was terribly not right about him.

        "Listen Di," she said, looking into his face. "You are being unfair. You're not listening to what I'm saying because you want me to be with you so bad. Yet, I can't make a decision whether to be with you or not. It seems as if you are trying to make me accept, Di. You know you can't change a person's feelings. Only if you talked to the person more without even advancing to the next level of love. I know that you care about me, and I care about you too. But you are going too far with this and I can't stand it anymore. Ever since I met you, you've being too aggressive. It doesn't seem right whenever you're trying to make the first move, after how many years of your disappearance. I…don't know you long enough to have feelings for you, even though I knew you for quite a while. Time changes, Di, and I know you're not the kind of person to be like this. You are nice and everything, but you let your feelings override you too much. That is your fault and you should learn from it!" She paused for a moment, easing the anger away with the overlapping exasperation in her voice, trying to think through her feelings within her beating heart. "In truth…" Kidd looked down. "My heart belongs to someone else. The very one who was always there for me. No matter what the odds are, I only knew him for one year, but it seems as if we knew each other ever since childhood. Time changes, and I love someone else. " She looked up again to stare into Di's surprised face. "And that person is…Serge." Kidd's face lightened up, thinking of the Chrono Trigger. "I love him…I love Serge."

        When she said that, Kidd somehow felt light and refreshed. Calling his name made her feel all warm inside with more courage than she bargained for. She smiled, no longer wielding the sadness in her eyes. Her mind was now clear and with the courage she has, Kidd knew what to do. With one dash, Kidd left the room, leaving Di to think through his rash attitude.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        People started to open the doors to their room, wondering what was all the commotion all about. In between the doors, Kidd ran through the corridors, reaching the fleet of stairs. Kidd felt like she was going to fly, finally being relieve from the burden she just got rid of. A smile started to plaster her face, crossing each opening door that is opened from every customer. Down the ground floor, Kidd could see Glenn and Orlha looking out somewhere with worried looks in their faces.

        When she reached the two, Glenn and Orlha turned to her with the worried looks still in their faces. "What's with the faces? There's nothing to worry about," said Kidd.

        "But Kidd…"

        "Anyways, have you seen Serge? I-I want to talk to him," she said. To her surprise, they were quiet. Both Glenn and Orlha gave each other an exchanging look, somehow reluctant to answer her question. "Well, where is he?"

        Orlha turned to her and gave a sad look to her. This look troubled Kidd extremely. Never did Orlha have that face. Tonight was an exception. Something is bothering her and Kidd demanded to know what's going on. "Kidd…about Serge…he ran out of here just a few minutes ago," admitted Orlha.

        "What?!"

        "We were just standing here when Serge came running forward. He just passed by us without a word to say," Glenn said sadly. "It's as if something have hurt him so much."

        From what Kidd heard, she gasped as a sudden thought came to her. "No…he couldn't of…" she stammered with her eyes widening every second.

        "Couldn't what Kidd…?"

        "No! I got to find him!" she yelled as she took off. As her body disappeared into the night of outside, Orlha and Glenn watched her disappear.

        "What's with her now?" asked Glenn, scratching his head.

        All Orlha could do was smile, proud of Kidd. Orlha knew what Kidd is feeling at the moment. "I think she finally chose her path."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Outside the streets of Termina, rain started to pour out of nowhere, making the cement walkway slippery and wet. People passed by Kidd with their heads covered from the rain. Kidd ran around the whole Termina place, calling Serge's name from everywhere she gone. 

        For the next 30 minutes, Kidd looked around for Serge, trying to find his familiar scent, his long blue spiky soft hair, and his glowing blue eyes. "Serge!? Serge, where are you!?" cried Kidd, her hair matted into her face due to the excessive rain. She looked around each area twice, trying to find Serge in his favorite spots in Termina, including the docks. Yet, to no avail, Serge was not found. 

        Two hours have passed and Kidd couldn't find Serge anywhere in Termina. "There is no other choice…" she said as she looked out the entrance of Termina. "I have to find him out there alone." Sighing with a determined look on her face, she ran outside of Termina to El Nido Fields to find the person she loved the most.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The rain was harder than expected through the valley. Kidd tried as much as she can to avoid the rain. But she must look in every area for Serge. She would not forgive herself if anything happens to Serge. She was so stupid to leave that door open. "He's probably in pain now after what he saw, even though it did not happened," she said regretfully. "If only I didn't come in so early."

        Regret and guilt started to penetrate her mind. Walking along the fields of El Nido alone was difficult. Yet, she no longer will be alone. But, as a Radical Dreamer, she can overcome any obstacle. However, when she learned new things every single time, Kidd could not do this alone. And she could not go through life without Serge. She would crave to snuggle into Serge' warm arms and feel the lips upon hers, even though it is hot during the summer time. Once she crossed the valley, she could see Arni Village ahead. Instead of walking into the town, she stopped right in the crossroads, seeing the names "Arni Village", "Opassa Beach", and "Cape Howl" in it. In her senses, she knew Serge would not go to Arni Village with the expecting emotions he is in. Then, scanning through her memories, she could still remember Serge telling her how he loved to look at the sea to keep him tranquil. So, it's either Opassa Beach or Cape Howl. 

        "Serge…where could you be?" Kidd said sadly. "If only something can guide me to you." From where Kidd stood, something from above dropped swiftly towards her, its silhouetted structure giving Kidd her attention. 

        Slowly, she lifted her hand and looked at the soft thing in her arms. "A feather?" she wondered. The glow around the feather was bright and intense, even through the dark of the night. She looked at it, reminding her of the figure that saved her once. The winds out of nowhere started to blow the feather towards Opassa Beach. Sensing that this might be a sign, Kidd followed the feather to Opassa Beach, in hopes there is a clue to Serge's whereabouts.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The calm waves of Opassa Beach are quite tranquil and peaceful. Not in occasional people would go in here due to its less attractive and quiet place. Yet, it is a perfect place to talk in private and to think through floating thoughts that disturb the mind. Through the trees of Opassa Beach, the feather drifted into sea. Kidd came amongst the trees and came out to view the beautiful scenery before her. "Why did the feather lead me here? It's not as if he is going to be here?" she said doubtfully. 

        From the moment she stood in the sandy beach, there was no one in sight. Only the rustle of leaves and the waves of the ocean stood in plain view. Kidd sank to her knees helplessly to the sand below. "It's stupid of me to think that. With the feelings he has right now, I doubt he wouldn't even be here at all." She sat there, wallowing in her own guilt for choosing to ever let Di take advantage of her (Ans.: And I don't mean what I mean…). 

        "Oh Serge…if only you were here. If only I knew this would hurt you so much. I want to talk to you so bad. Serge, please come back," she said with a sad tone in her voice. 

        Kidd sat there with her hand close to her paining heart, her thoughts worrying about Serge, the one who she dearly loved. She could still recall the times with him, the way he smiles, and the way he always looked in the morning. She would never lose those memories that she cherishes so much. All she wanted is to see him again and see him happy the way he is.

        The moment of sadness was soon interrupted when the sounds of the water was quite different. Kidd looked up by this surprising sound. The rains have finally stopped, and the skies begin to clear instantly. Right then, her gaze soon met a lone figure, standing near the shore's edge. Instantly, from the way his figure glowed with the full glow of his body, she knew instantly that it was Serge. Kidd stood up with new hopes in her body. She started to run to him when she noticed the position he was in. Her extended hand slightly dropped. His head was down without even looking up into the now clear sky. 

        From the looks of things, Serge did not wear a shirt or his shoes or his bandana as he stood in the outskirts of the shores. He was half naked basked with the dark night's shade of light. He did not even notice the presence of Kidd right behind him when she was so close to him. Within his mind, the thought of Kidd really pained him, seeing her with Di, probably happy to accept his engagement. Serge winced and started to climb into the water, feeling his warm body seep into the cold water. 

        Kidd started to walk slowly to him, noticing the level of water going down every inch. "Serge, what is he doing?" she whispered as she stopped near the shore's edge. Right then, she looked at Serge's well built back, watching every move he makes.

        "Kidd, if only I could show you…who I really am," Serge said out loud, looking up to the sky. "I trusted that you would keep the secret. But…now that you are no longer with me, I guess I don't have any other choice…but to…take off to finish my fate."

        Kidd was shocked, hearing defeated words from the courageous Serge she always knew. "No Serge…you don't mean-"

        The water started to rise, increasing its size that is twice as Serge's body. Serge did not budge as he closed his eyes, waiting for this tide to come. Kidd gasped as she realized that Serge is in the middle of a tidal wave. Kidd started to walk towards him, trying to warn him of the upcoming warning. "Serge…move…please move…" she cried. Serge did not seem to hear her warning as he still stood there like a helpless swimmer. The Tidal Wave was near now, nearing Serge's still body as it soon collided just above him.

        "Serge!?" she cried as the Tidal Wave hit his body. Kidd closed her eyes, not wanting to see his floating body coming towards her. "Serge…no…why did you do that?" she said sadly, feeling the tears coming to her eyes once more. For a moment, plain and quiet darkness started to fill the whole room. The sounds of the rippling waves were now heard among her line of hearing. It is too quiet in term. Yet, the next moment, a faint glow started to color Kidd's dark shaded skin from the night.

        Her surprised gaze led her to look up in front of her. Once her gaze lay upon the sight of the light, she was amazed and shocked by this bizarre situation. In front of her, was Serge still standing, unharmed. Around him was a strong white and blue glow surrounding his silhouetted body with the remains of the Tide surrounding outside the Chrono Cross' area. Kidd couldn't believe that Serge has the ability to control the waters edge. But how did he gain that very power?

        Serge let the Chrono Cross dangle down as he slowly let the water surrounding him fall back into the waters edge beside him. Serge opened his eyes and looked out into the sky, with eyes that show sadness, yet content in them. "It's time," he said.

        By those words, Kidd could not comprehend the meaning of those words, yet she kept her eyes on Serge. Within those words, Serge started to grunt and suddenly flexed his back, the movement that made Kidd's eyes wide in astonishment as white feathers started to flutter everywhere in sight.

        Before her was nothing she ever dreamed of. In the world, she never had seen anyone that is most nostalgic in every way. It suddenly dawned upon her after something fast and unexpected happen. Something that would keep her mind remembering this scene as long as she lived. It stunned her like a bee as she stood there, gazing at the boy who did something strange and exotic that is rarely seen. Right there, in front of her cerulean eye that was suddenly tinted with the light of blue and white, was the Chrono Trigger, who gained the ability to fly, the ability to gain altitude with those things. Before her, Serge has taken out a hidden value within his body that is rarely seen.

 Serge has grown white, pure wings. 

The winds startled Kidd as white feathers started to drift around her. She stood there, with utter shock in her eyes. Serge, the Chrono Trigger, with Angel wings? She could not move, or say anything. Kidd gazed in awe as Serge flexed his wings, stretching it from his long restraint. 

        "…It…was…him…?" she said silently, as her blue eyes reflected Serge and his beautiful ashen-blue wings.

        From the way Serge is positioned, he looked out into the horizon, ready to fly in search of the world when he felt a shocking presence behind him. He whirled around quickly, quite flustered from any stranger from finding his identity. To his surprise, Serge never expected to see Kidd here, the one who he thought about painfully. His gaze turn from utter surprise to sadness as he looked down at the ocean with his face plastered with a reddish-pink hue on his cheeks. "Kidd…" he said shyly, shameful to look at her face due to his surprising identity. 

        "…Is this…what you…it is?" she asked, staring intently at him. "Is this something you've been hiding from me since you disappeared six weeks ago?"

        "Yes," he said plainly. "I wanted to keep this a secret to you. But now I realized that I couldn't hide anything from you anymore. I was too ashamed to tell you since you'd probably laugh at me because of my now sudden weirdness to this world. These wings are actually the ones that saved you from the fall. This is the blood that was held in my body for so long." He then looked away, his gaze too shameful to even look at Kidd, who was probably shocked to the core.

        Tears started to form in Kidd's eyes as she let the bewilderment pass by her. She ran to him, her tears sprinkling the sky with her fast movement. "Serge!" she cried with worry as she threw herself into his arms, her own body feeling the ocean's cold water surface. Serge was surprised by this movement, but noticed the grip she had around his neck. Slowly, he drew her into a light hug, trying to comfort her sobbing body. "Serge, I thought I lost you…forever," she said, in between sobs. "I couldn't stand the thought of you dead all ready by the time I found out your disappearance. But I now know the truth. I now know that my dreams are vision of your fate. The fate that changed your life forever." She looked up into his glowing blue eyes. Both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not removing their gaze from each other.

        Serge soon realized the situation, and broke the hug, turning his back to her with his wings the only thing that she could see. "No, I can't. I can't do that. I can't just do that to you, when you are getting married soon," he said sadly, looking up into the sky.

        "What do you mean?" she asked, nearing his heavenly body.

        "I knew…from the beginning…that you still have feelings for Di. Ever since you realized that he is still alive. It made me sad to think about it. But…I know you would fall for him still. Even after a few years apart. Now…" He turned to her, his gaze was covered with his bangs. "…you are moving on with your life. I just want you to know that I want you to be happy. To be happy with someone who you love dearly."

        "What are saying Serge? Why are you talking like this as if you are…" Kidd soon comprehended the words he was going to say. "No…you can't possibly…But…why?" 

        "This is the only choice for me now. I fulfilled the promise I made to you. I protected you with all my heart," he said. "But, now that you are being wedded, my presence would no longer be needed. I'll continue on the journey to peace within this world. I will still keep the goal to save you and the world from Lynx's clutches. It is my duty as the Chrono Trigger…and also…my fate as being who I am."

        Kidd looked at him desperately. She could feel that he hurting so much inside that it pains her even more. "But…you can't just leave. What if you need our help?"

        "I will seek it, whenever I need it," he said. Serge paused for a moment, gathering every thought and words to say in his mind. "But…this is not what I was going to say." Serge still had his head down when he fell silent. "I have to come out with it. It's now or never." Kidd didn't understand the words he is saying, yet somehow, it made her tears streak her cheeks once more. By surprise, Serge grabbed Kidd gently by both of her shoulders and looked intently into her surprised eyes sadly. "The…truth is Kidd. On that day, when we first met, where I first laid eyes on you…" 

        Kidd began to tremble in his grasp, her eyes still wide filled with tears from the dilemma. "…I started to fall for you, Kidd. Every time I'm with you, I would always feel my heart at ease, hearing your voice and hearing your laughter every single time. I can't stop thinking about you. The way you walk, the way you would always cheer me up, the way your hair flutters with the wind, I can't help it. I was so desperate to find that antidote when that poison inflicted you. Every lingering moment, even in my sleep, I can't stop thinking about you."

        Her tears started to flow like waterfalls on her cheeks, saddened by those words he spoke. "Which leads me to one conclusion Kidd. I know that this a bad time to say it, but I want to come with my feelings. The truth is…"

        "S-Serge…?"

        "…is that…I…I…love you…Kidd…" admitted Serge after so many months of hiding it. "I loved you ever since we left each other after our first journey was over. I'm sorry if it's too late to say it, but…I just want to come true with my feelings. I can't hide it. I can't hide anything from you anymore."

        He turned his back on her once more, trembling from saying so much of his feelings. "…Kidd, from all my heart, I want your life to be filled with happiness. Have a good life with Di, and please do me favor. I want you to forget about me. Forget what I said to you, and…forget about my existence. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. You won't see me again…after this moment. Please tell Hahaue that I will be fine." He flexed his wings, ready to soar through the sky. "…_Ashiteru yoyokagirinaku (forever and ever)…Kidd. S-Sayonara…Kidd…"_

        Just when Serge was about to take off, something held him down from flying up to the sky. He felt small arms wrapping tightly around his neck, feeling something warm trickle his back. Slowly, he turned to find Kidd sobbing in the back of his shoulder, holding him tightly to her with all the effort, and feeling his soft wings in front of her body. 

        "Serge…please don't go!" she said. "I don't want you to go! Please stay here, please?! Don't leave me alone…again." Kidd tightened her embrace, making Serge surprised by this gesture. "If you leave now, I don't know what to do anymore without you around."

        "But, you have Di now, Kidd. You don't need me anymore to comfort your feelings," said Serge sadly.

        "No! You're the only one I want to give me comfort!" she said. Serge turned to her, gathering her trembling form in his arms. "I never thought that being without you would make my life miserable. You were always there for me, no matter what. Even through my past, you were there for me for comfort!"

        The shock was soon burden to Serge. "Y-you knew…?"

        "Yes, I know everything. I finally realized that you were the one who rescued me and comforted me from my dark past. You were there no matter what. You made things better than ever every single day. You were the true person because I got this hunch that it is you. You were always there for everyone. Especially me. When you were gone for six weeks, I realized that I couldn't live without you, Serge."

        She kneeled into his expose chest, feeling his heart beating and his warmth that comforted her. "I knew from that point when Di asked for my hand in marriage, I knew that it didn't feel right. Something…about that…will not go on with a good relationship. Then, when I heard you say those two words, I knew that those words gave me the confidence and will to stop Di from taking advantage of me."

        "What do you mean?" asked Serge, stunned by her sudden words. "I thought you-"

        "I didn't accept his proposal because my heart lives in someone else. I no longer hold those feelings I have for Di anymore. Don't let that get to you. I don't want you to be hurt anymore after the many things you've gone through. Losing your father, problems about yourself, problems with love life, I don't want you to feel those burdens anymore. Serge…" She slowly looked up at Serge's face, with tears swelling in her eyes. "My heart…lies within…you, Serge. It always has ever since I laid eyes on you." With a trembling hand, she stroked his warm tanned cheek. "I…love you…Serge. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're the only person for me, Serge. You're the one that makes me feel so happy every time you're around." Kidd stroked her fingers against his long bangs, trailing down his cheeks to lightly brush her fingers upon his warm, soft lips. "If you leave now, I…would be lost forever. I can't live in a world without you around. Stay with me, Serge. Please. I…need you." From the moment Kidd said those waiting words, Serge's eyes widened by the second when Kidd confessed her confining feelings.

        She drew her hand away from his cheek, and once more, nuzzled into his chest. " Without you, I would die instantly without a trace of my whereabouts. You are the only one. I love you so much. Please…stay with me forever." Kidd started to cry into his chest once more, more fervently by the minute. She trembled from the hard cry she overtook, walling dramatically into his chest, pleading for him to stay with her.

        Serge looked surprised still, but eased down with those cute soft eyes once more and hugged her tightly in his arms, putting his cheek above her head. He drew his hands around her, tightening it protectively with his strong arms, trying to comfort the woman he loved. The reactions that over took this moment have soon come to truths. The feelings of love have finally come out. Slowly removing Kidd from his hug moments later, he held her with both of her shoulders. He looked deeply into her sad eyes, showing the love within them. He gave a small smile. "Kidd…" is all he said. Kidd looked up at him with her eyes still sad and watered. She looked into his deep blue eyes, seeing something in him that she never seen in him before. He somehow felt closely near that she could clearly smell the sea scent he always carried and she could feel his relaxing breath upon her face.

        The next thing she knew, her eyes closed as she felt something warm come upon her lips, making her feel content.

 For the very first time after so many months that passed, Serge finally kissed Kidd for the first time.

 It was light and shy, but was good enough to show the love that was hidden within him for so long after he first met her. Slowly, Kidd put her arms around his neck while his wound around her waist firmly, with his wings covering her inside. At first, when his lips went upon hers, Kidd was quite surprised, feeling his lips so warm and soft. A single tear dropped down as she closed her eyes and eased into his warmth in her body and soul. 

        Serge never had true, deep feelings for another person. Ever since his father died, he shut himself up from all mutual feelings except the feelings of hurt and sorrow. Deep down, he was hurting inside, feeling that nothing can break his barrier. Not until that day, when he first met Kidd. Many adventures they have gone through, and by that time, Serge began to feel a strange feeling of content and warmness within whenever he sees Kidd, smiling and talking with him. No sooner did he realize that he loved her all this time. He was sorry he didn't notice it sooner, but now, he can show how much he wanted to hear those three words from her, wanting to bring her into his arms and kiss her as much as he can for so many months of agonizing and hiding it so well from everyone in the world. His lonely wish have come true and today was the very day. 

        He could feel the single tear of Kidd's drop down to the ocean, hearing a little faint splash under them. Slowly, he drew his hand to her cheek, drying her tears away with his single thumb as he kept his lips upon her soft, lovable ones. This gesture made Kidd tighten her hold around Serge, as if she is trying to make him stay with her forever. He responded the same gesture around her waist and deepened the kiss, signaling her that he won't go away. He could feel a single smile come upon her lips and he smiled back, increasing the pressure on his lips. Slowly, he broke the kiss a little and whispered softly with his eyes still closed. "I'll never leave you. I'll be with you no matter what." Kidd was about to say something, but Serge's lips went upon hers again, leaving what she is going to say out of the question and feel the joy she is enduring for the first time. His wings started to arch back up, flapping beautifully behind his back. Serge was struck with an idea once he held his wings up to the night sky. Majestically, he flapped his wings for a test run and with one jump, he flew into the sky, holding Kidd firmly in his arms as he still had her lips upon hers. 

        The land below them started to grow small as Serge beat his wings gracefully. When Serge broke the dream kiss for needed breath, Kidd clung onto Serge for dear life after seeing the world below her disappear. Serge merely laughed at her movement and kept on flying upwards until the desired height. He slowly arched his whole body and soon, he flew west, beating his wings every minute. "Kidd, hold on tight to me," he said with an adventurous look on his face. She looked at him in wonder and did as she told. Somehow, the sound of his wings started to grow faster, and she could feel the winds swiping her hair so fast. Serge twirled and spun around, holding Kidd to him as he did his little flying stunt. With the beat of his wings, Serge flew through the sky as if he knew how the sky goes around him. He flew through the transparent clouds of the night, feeling its coolness sipping into his body and Kidd's. Kidd was rather enjoying this, laughing in harmony as she felt the winds swiping her face. She couldn't believe that they are finally alone, not as friends, but as lovers. Only them, Serge and Kidd, soaring through the night sky without anyone to interrupt. She dreamed this day would come. "Serge, go faster!" she said joyously, enjoying the warmth that was so close to her and the new gift that bestowed upon Serge.

        He smiled, feeling happy that she is enjoying this. He shifted his body and turned the opposite direction. With another beat of his wings, Serge went faster than the speed he is in right now, both of them laughing happily through the night sky, twisting and spinning gently once, angling to turn this and that and whirl all around like a dance. Kidd mustered the courage to extend her arms out as Serge tightly wrapped his arms around her waist firmly from behind, able to stare adoringly at Kidd. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze of the cool wind swiping her arms and hair. She felt like a feather drifting anywhere she would want to go. 

Serge turned his body to a certain angle, and went down to the clouds below them with his back facing the world. Kidd eased her back against the front of Serge's body, feeling comfortable just in his arms and only in his arms. She noticed the slow pace they are in as she could hear the beat of his wings started to grow slow. Turning around, she looked deeply into Serge's deep blue eyes, seeing his handsome features through the night of the dark. He smiled, drawing his hand to her cheek and caressing it lovingly. In all his life, he never had been this happy. The person who he secretly admired loved him back and he couldn't resist looking at her beautiful face. Slowly, he leaned in once more and kissed her tenderly on her lips, both closing their eyes in time. Serge let his wings glide and guide them in the sky as they shared passion within their little chaste kiss. Moments have passed and Serge deepened the kiss once more, making Kidd moan silently due to the strength he put into that kiss. She slightly smiled and responds by deepening the kiss in her part. He moaned the same tone and tightened the grip around her. She was so comfortable in his embrace that she hopes this precious moment would never end. Both didn't want this precious moment to end. Slightly breaking the kiss, Kidd placed her forehead against his, looking into his blue eyes once more, caressing her small, warm hand upon his left cheek. 

        "How did you get your wings?" she asked quietly, smiling excitedly due to her surprise when she first saw his beautiful wings.

        He smiled at her, giving her a knowing look. "Have you ever heard of the saying _"Angelus Errare"?" She smiled at his answer and leaned in to kiss him, holding onto his cheek. He kissed her back the same passionate way he had been doing during the past hour or so. But to them, as they are in their own private world, it seemed like time stood for an eternity since they first kissed. Serge slowly moved his face position and kissed her once more, long and hard that swept her breath away, brushing her lips with his tongue boldly. He loved the feel of Kidd's lips on his as if it was a single morsel food that would make a person sink into it forever. He leaned into her harder than before, his arms tightening the hold around Kidd's waist. Nothing can break their bonding love for each other as he let his wings take control of the sky. _

        Minutes passed, and Serge finally broke the kiss, looking at Kidd with dreamy eyes. Kidd did the same as they held each other in the sky of their world. Somewhere in his mind, an idea arouse Serge's mind and with one flutter from his wings, he plunged down to the world so fast that it started to scare Kidd. "Serge, what are you doing?" she asked frantically, holding on to him as tightly as possible.

        He only managed to grab a stifling laugh as he neared the ocean. They were going so fast that Kidd closed her eyes tightly, holding onto him, waiting to hit the water. For a moment, the huge splash impact didn't occur. She opened her eyes cautiously and looked up into her angel to see him laughing as he soared up through the sky above. "You jerk! Why did you scare me like that?" she asked playfully, slapping on his bare shoulder.

        All he could do was laugh, showing how happy he is. "You mine as well drop me back down after what you did," said Kidd, in grumpy playful matter.

        Serge shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say, love," he said simply. His grip loosened and with one movement, Kidd was dropping down to the world below. She screamed for his name, plunging down with great speed to the ocean below like a meteoroid's speed. Kidd called Serge's name, but he was no longer in her line of vision. Inches away from the water's depth, Kidd closed her eyes and waited for the deep cool water.

        From above, Serge swooped down faster than her fall. Flapping his wings one more time below her, just inches away from the ocean, he caught her in his arms, cradling her like a baby as he fluttered his wings back up to the sky with a slight U-turn from the world below. He smiled at her, laughing inwardly at his little joke. Kidd called him a jerk once more in a playful matter and punched him in the arm. He still kept on laughing, seeing how Kidd is quite aggravated, yet laughing at the same time. 

        Letting her feet dangle like his, Serge kissed her once more, more confidant now with his kisses. Even though it was quite fast for her, Kidd was able to accept his bold kisses since she knew him long enough to be able to kiss him the way she wanted as well as Serge. She trusted him ever since he cured her Hydra poison illness. Serge drew away from her lips and started to kiss her nose, cheek, and chin, then back to her lips, kissing her as lovingly and passionate as ever with their time alone. 

        Along the skylines of the sky, none could ever see the Angel who has found the person he found love. They twirled around in the sky, with his wings making the young Chrono Trigger afloat in the sky in the company of his lover floating with him. After all, they were the only ones, one with wings and one without, who were able to fly in the skies above besides the animals of this world. The moons before them soon started to rise behind away from the horizon as they stayed up there in the beautiful night sky for eternity, their love going up every second. Within his wings, a single loose feather started to drift down to the ocean below, its white-silhouetted form calmly coming down and landing on the water's surface, the ocean's mirror reflecting the two moons below it and the two lovers above, inside the light of the romantic night.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *End of Chapter 25- Tenkuu no Mitsukai…Ashiteru _Yoyokagirinaku_

        Do you think I would let Kidd marry Di? OF COURSE NOT!! I am a Serge and Kidd fan forever. Am I evil or what? I apologize for leaving a huge cliffhanger, but this is an exception. If there are any problems with this chapter, please notify me so I can replace. But overall, please review!! This is a treat for you guys who wanted to this to come so badly. ^_^

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~


	28. The Legend of the Mitsukaians…

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Chrono Cross (rightfully belongs to Squaresoft) or anything from some stuff I borrowed from Escaflowne (who rightfully belongs to the creator and business of it, even though I don't really have a clue). SO don't sue me!

        I don't really have much to say this time, except thank you all for the reviews. The secret is finally out and Serge and Kidd's love for each other have broke the love triangle. YEAAH! Anyways, in this chapter, you will hear more about Serge's mysterious power. Just so you noticed, there isn't any synopsis for following past chapters since I don't want to spoil for you at all. Well, enjoy the story!!!!!

        *And sorry for the long daily on this chapter. I still have writer's block up to now and you'll notice a writer's block in my writing just towards the end. And I'll probably change some things later so I can get this little calculation on something this story right. But I'm sorry for the long wait though. But anyways, enjoy!!! ^_^

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

As the moon started to set into the horizon, Marge looked out the window, gazing at the quiet town of Arni Village with a somewhat hopeful gaze. "After six weeks, he must have been pretty busy finding his own identity. But I am happy for him. Happy that he finally found the path of which to follow. Now it is my turn to tell him the truth and what his true purpose really is," she said, looking out into the dark bluish-lavender sky. "I only hope Kidd told him to come as soon as possible."

        In the light and darkish sky of early morning, an Angel started to float down to Arni village, with his lover in his protective arms. His wings started to drift quietly, careful not to wake any of his neighbors up. Arching his wings above him, he managed to stop his flying speed and hovered a few inches away from the ground. He landed swiftly on the ground that leads to his home, slowly letting the young woman down to the ground.

        "Is this the thing you were gonna tell me as a little pay back for your absence?" asked Kidd, grabbing his hand and intertwining with his. 

        He smiled. "Yeah, this what I wanted to show you. I wanted to be a surprise for you, but I guess it's no longer surprise anymore after you behind me."

        "And you really did surprise me," she said. 

        "What do you think of them?" he asked bashfully. He looked down, his cheeks hued with the color pink.

        Kidd smiled. "I think they're beautiful, mate. I think it suits you very well." He grinned by her compliment, happy to see that she is not running away due to his weirdness. 

        "But, can you keep this a secret from everyone else?" he asked. 

        "I'm not so sure 'bout that…"

        "Come on Kidd, please?" pleaded Serge, showing his puppy dog eyes.

        "I'm just kidding with ya, mate. I promise I'll keep this a secret," she said, drawing him into a hug. "I'll take care of ya."

        "Arigatou, Kidd. You don't know how much I really appreciate it."

        "I will know how much you appreciate it if I get a little reward," joked Kidd, winking to give him a hint. Serge smiled, knowing what she wants. He slowly leaned into her, and pecked her on the lips, enjoying the feel of her lips upon his.

        Just when they were about to go hard, a simple cough interrupted their little intimate scene. They both turned to the figure, and found Marge smiling at them. "I see I should leave you two alone," she said jokingly.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^

Chapter 26- The Legend of the Mitsukaians…

~^ ^~^ ^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge smiled and went to his mother, hugging her lovingly after so many weeks have passed. "My baby boy, all grown up now. Gomennasai if we didn't celebrate your birthday."

        "That's okay, Hahaue. At least I was gone for one purpose," he said, pointing at his wings.

        "Ah yes, so you managed to release them after all. And it is the exact time in which you are mature enough to use those," she said, with hint of pride for her only boy.

        "What do you mean?" he asked, looking questionably at Marge.

        She smiled. "Come in, segare. I'll tell more in the house. There are a lot of important matters I want to discuss to you about." With that she started to go inside, looking behind her to see Kidd just standing there. "Kidd, you may come in and listen to this. Since you love my son, I insist that you should listen."

        From the looks of things, Kidd was quite surprise that she can listen to this conversation. Serge stepped behind her and hugged her from behind, rounding his arms around her protectively. She smiled and both of them started to walk inside the house, bolting the door tight behind them.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        In Serge's clean living room, Marge grabbed a book from the shelves, examining the covers carefully. By that time, Serge's wings went into his back with no signs or clues of his secret. He sat down on his comfy couch near the window, looking out into the still dark night, waiting for his mother to come and join. Kidd sat by him, kneeling into his shoulder as Serge drew his hand around Kidd, leaning her closer to his warm body. 

        Serge's mother looked through the think pages of the book and smiled, knowing that the book she is looking at is the one she is looking for. She turned around, shutting the dusty back once more. "Chichiue would have been so proud of you, Saaji. You have passed your age as a young teenager to a new stage of a young adult. Both of us are proud of you," said Marge, sitting down on a single comfortable chair facing Serge and Kidd. "Serge, there is a lot of things you will be learning about yourself." She slowly handed the book to Serge. "And I will help you go in that right direction. Chichiue and I didn't really speak much of our heritage, but we knew by the time you were born, you were not old enough to know about your blood or your heritage. So, since you are now 18 years old, growing into a fine man, it is my turn to tell you who you really are."

        Marge drew her hands to the book, opening to the very page she wanted to show her only boy. Within the book, there stood a picture of his father, standing with his mother in a place that he never seen. In the background, there is a huge mesa that stood in the middle of the land, with beautiful, green forests surrounding its form. In the sky, different shapes of clouds surrounded all around it with the sky colored deep blue. Somehow, Serge recognizes this place that his mother and father stood at. "The feeling of this place. I can feel the mystic aura surrounding it, even though it's a picture." Inspecting it more, Serge was able to see a huge mansion-like temple on top of the huge Mesa, with a massive waterfall covering some kind of entrance. "What the…? What the heck is…?"

        "Serge, the picture you are seeing is none other than the "Holy Land." The mystical land in which your very quest is looking for," said Marge seriously, looking intently into his eyes.

        "What?!" said Serge surprisingly. "This is the Holy Land."

        "The Holy Land, Saaji…it's…it's…our home."

        "Our…home…? B-but…how…?"

        Marge took in a deep breath, knowing this would happen. "You see, Serge. The reason this land got this name is because we, the ones with wings, are the soul protectors of this whole world," she said sadly. "We are known as the Mitsukaians, meaning "Angel" in our terms, or the "Winged People"."

        "You mean…you have-"

        "Apparently, yes, segare. However, I lost them due to the confinement I put on to them so long after we settled into Arni. Do you remember that day when I rescued you?"

        Serge's mind clicked as he remembered that dream he had about his past. "That was the only time I ever took out my wings and saved you from falling. Until that time, my wings could no longer sustain the strength to fly anymore. It is still within my back, however, it is permanently damaged due to that. That was a time when you were able to figure out to take them out of your back." She closed her eyes, remembering that very day. "But, after you seen me hurt from using my wings to rescue you, you some how refrained from using them. You completely shut yourself from taking out your wings and that you completely forgot that you even have any at all, leaving your mind to create a desire in you to fly."

        Serge looked away from the book and looked at his mother sadly. "B-but, how was I able to take them out once more? How was I able to fly with them even though I don't know how to use them."

        Opening her eyes, Marge looked through Serge's mind, seeing the scene of the day six weeks ago that his prophecy came true in its brink. "The power of your emotions, Saaji. The moment you saw Kidd falling off that cliff made you release that anger within you, causing your will to rescue her to come true of your wishes. The will to fly and rescue the one you love. This is the meaning of Schala's words: Anger, sadness, regret, and love triggered your scenes to be able to break the seal and fly freely of whatever you desire."

        Serge looked at Kidd intently, watching her smile and leaned into him a little more. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, closing his eyes because of this comfort. "I understand now, Hahaue. I understand the mystery within me…sort of. But I know there is more to it than that. How is the "Holy Land" our home?"

        "Are you sure you want to listen to this tale?" she asked, looking surly into his eyes. Serge nodded his head determinedly, waiting for the knowledge of his unknown ancestry and his so-called "Ancient Blood" that most of his enemies refer to. "And you, Kidd, will you listen and keep this a secret to everyone else until the right time has come?" Kidd nodded her head as well.

        "I'll do my best to keep this a secret. I won't let your life or Serge's be in danger," she swore. "I swear it with my love and trust within Serge."

        "Thank you, Kidd," she said. Slowly, Marge looked out into the sky, watching the partly dark night clouds drifting through the sky. "It was…12,000 years ago since the time the Ancient Magical city Zeal was down due to Queen Zeal's greed to obtain more power from Lavos' perch. It wasn't too long ago when another landmass up in the sky was created 2,000 years later. This land…was known as "Seichi no Mitsukai " the Holy Land of the Angels before it was called the "Holy Land." It is a lush, beautiful land that lives peacefully in the sky without any need of more power. It is the only land in which can make its own water and make its own food and plant resource up in the sky. Mainly, we are created in this place, obtaining powers that mysteriously go beyond the ranks from the Enlightened Ones of Zeal. We have the ability to read people's minds, sense the aura readings within, feel the other's feelings, and the ability to use our minds to control things without using our hands. The ability you have right now, Serge, is the powers you are receiving as a Mitsukaian." Marge pointed at the building of the mesa. "But, most of all, due to the gift of flying, we have the main resource in which we need for our life. The huge temple that you see on this picture was our main source of our ritual religion and the most important factor of our life. This temple is known as the "Temple of Purity." This is where our leader, known as the Shugotenshi, resides as a spiritual leader who watches over the people below the earth and us. Not once did he ever let us down during those times. He is the main person who holds all ceremonies and all government declarations and problems." She pointed her finger below the mesa. "The waterfall represents as a gate in which the entrance inside leads to the very huge village of our time. Only those of our blood are able to open it. We are not into technology. Yet, we are quite advance with agriculture. We adapt into worlds quite easily as we grow to learn the world surrounding us. Within the other side of the covered entrance stood the most beautiful village I have ever seen in my opinion. Below the "Temple of Purity", stood a rather huge village in which represents the fundamentals of teachings of life and learning to fly. Most of the young people reside here to learn the many types of life within the world and the temple. This also signifies that they are growing up into fine people." Marge slowly closed her eyes, reminiscing the whole sequence. "Beyond the marble gates of the main city, there are many villages that are scattered around the terrain that is not made entirely out of cement. Each village is only a few distances apart due to the small area of our land. However, everything is prosperous and peaceful during our time there."

        Marge slowly closed the dusty book, putting its hard cover on the coffee table. "The land was beautiful and prosperous, but our main objective is not just mend the our homeland. Our main purpose of our existence is to protect those who are in need of help. These wings that we are gifted is the signature in which we are the most highly advance people that was created by God in which we are able to be the Guardians of this world. We will gladly give up our lives to protect those who God created as menders to keep the world intact from dying. It is our soul-blooded will to protect them, no matter what the odds our."

        "So, is that what explains why I'm acting to help others?" Serge asked.

        "You did gained the ability to help others from our genes, Serge, however, you brought upon yourself to be the person you are. We are powerful beings that actually sustain our true power from reaching its peak. If we let that power out to its limit, we would become ruthless and cold-hearted to a fault. The Shugotenshi taught us never to release the power if only we can handle it without turning to a person carving for power. So, in order to keep the personalities we love, we forcefully held our ground. Serge, you are quite different from the people from our homeland. You, with so much pain and happenings to your life, you manage to find the true power within yourself, without turning to a cold- hearted person. You remained as your caring and cute self and you were able to carry out that power because you love this world so much. It's hard to hate when you learned that this world is so lively and full of nice people deep within. It is a good thing that Chichiue taught you the rights and wrongs of life and how life is so enjoyable to live."

        "Chichiue…" said Serge, looking at the ground sadly. 

        "He sensed that you would become the person you are today, becoming the son he dreamed of during his time of living. He loved you so much, Serge, that he would even go as far to protect you. He knew that this day would come when it is your turn to protect this world."

        Serge turned his head and looked out into the village. "How was he the only one to protect the world at the time, Hahaue? Isn't there any others who helped him?" asked Serge, turning to look at his mother's sad eyes.

        Sighing, Marge looked into his eyes. She could not bare the thought of that day when Wazuki have left this world due to his unknown incarnation of Fate. "Serge…when we lived in the "Holy Land," something happened that led to its destruction."

        Serge looked at his mother incredulously, eyes wide full of bewilderment. "D-destruction?"

        "Hai…our home was destroyed for no reason at all." Marge looked passed by Serge to the window. "It was only 1,000 years ago when the land was being attacked by the Demi-Human Clan."

        Kidd lifted her head off of Serge, eyes that show bewilderment in them. "T-the Demi-Humans?" 

        "Yes, the Demi-Humans during the time were known to be the conceded clan in which they only think about is annihilate the whole human…no…to destroy any form of Human Beings anywhere. They were jealous and envious due to our advance capabilities in this world. And they loath us so much because the Humans pushed them aside as if they are scrap metal, even though some are not true. "

        The words that his mother has spoken soon turn to familiarization. The temple on a huge mesa, visions of an uncanny land engulfed within the raging fire, the death of an old man. Serge soon comprehended something he seen not too long ago. "…so…it's true. The vision that I had in Zeal…was actually a scene that was part of the "Holy Land's" destruction."

        "It was just a peaceful day 1000 years ago when the Shugotenshi soon sensed something of an evil presence coming forth quickly. The sky started to turn dark as our clan stopped in their process. With one quick glance of the sky and nature around us, we knew something was going on. Chichiue was one of the best warriors in our clan and was the right-hand assistant of the Shugotenshi. He heeded this warning and started to prepare everyone to evacuate the premises. He tried his best to bring people to safety, but the Demi-Humans, suddenly flying to our land, attacked it without any heed of reason. The Shugotenshi tried to stop the Demi-Human's Morale, yet it was no use. We were not prepared for this invasion, and everything within one day was engulfed in flames. Many people died as the Demi-humans attacked the men, women, and even children. They don't show any sympathy towards humans as they attacked us. I remembered that we resided into the Temple, asking the problem with this whole dilemma. Our Shugotenshi said that something went wrong. Something in their blind minds told them to attack us. Something about jealousy and envy due to our superiority and ability to fly. Something led them to us with the power to fly up and destroy us from out of nowhere to make their wishes come true. Soon, the Demi-Humans are advancing to the main city and we escaped as much as possible. But, overall, the majority, including the Shugotenshi, was full of causalities and only less people escaped with their wings…at least 6 of us… escaped from the land to the world below. Only 3 of us remained as we escaped. The other 3 were either lost in the storm or killed due to the stormy weather that was endured, as if…they were directly hit until that time. It was only me and your Chichiue who escaped and survived."

        "Who was the third person?" he asked, looking intently into his mother's eyes.

        "The third person…was…you, Serge."

        "What?!"

        "At that first month, you were born into this world before that very fated day came," admitted Marge. 

        Serge's eyes once more became bewildered. "Then…that…means…"

        "Yes, segare, your actual age is 1018 years old," she said. 

        "But how can that be possible?" asked Kidd, looking at Marge and Serge at the same time.

        "When we escaped on that day, we landed near the Divine Dragon Falls on a rainy day. We went into this cavern for shelter. From then, we concealed ourselves for 100 years until we reawakened in the year 1000. We have slept for 100 years without aging at all. Descending into the tropical fields, El Nido was beautiful and prosperous as today. We stumbled into Arni to be greeted by the chief leader, Radius. Your Chichiue and I spoke to Radius and the villagers of our identity. Radius knew about the legend of the Mitsukaians and he gladly let us live in Arni, promising that he and the villagers would keep our identity a secret from the rest of the world. And then, that's how your story starts from there, Saaji." Marge drew her eyes away from the window and stared intently into the Chrono Cross. Her mind soon clicked. "So you see, your whole adventure was mainly to find about yourself and gather the power needed to protect and save this world from Lynx's clutches. As Fate, he is defying God as we speak. He wanted to become God himself, trying to retrieve the very essence of our clan that was close to heaven." She pointed at the Chrono Cross. "The Chrono Cross is the very essence in which you hold in your hand, Serge."

        Serge grabbed the dangling relic and looked at its blue features. "You mean to tell me that-"

        "The Chrono Cross, Serge, is the very relic in which you are protecting our land from evil. You are not only the only Guardian of this world, but the caretaker of the Chrono Cross, our very essence in which it will open the Temple of our homeland."

        "Since your Chichiue was the right-hand apprentice of the Shugotenshi, he safe guarded the Chrono Cross due to the will that Shugotenshi have asked him to do before he sacrificed his life to lock the Temple for good. Once in El Nido, he separated the Chrono Cross into six parts. Two parts that would recreate the Chrono Cross, while the other 4 that would be the very keys to open the Temple of Purity. Until those times as we slept, many worshipers, known as the Dragonites, supposedly, were able to find the two known Dragon Tears, and able to put them in their own religion. Serge, you managed to restore the Chrono Cross without any heed of knowing your true self, and used it properly without learning the skills from books or teachings. You are the one who holds the key."

        Marge stood up from her seat. "Now, you know who you truly are. You and I are the only survivors of our land. The only ones with the "Ancient Blood" within our bodies. The path you choose right now determines the fate of all, segare. Your vision of the future will eventually come true. You must overcome this and destroy the evil that is trying to devour all of mankind. You, segare, are the only one who has the ability to stop the evil with the powers you obtained as the Chrono Trigger, and as the Winged Savior of this world. You must keep your father's will and dream by accepting who you are and your purpose in life." She smiled at him and stroked his warm cheek. "The Shugotenshi predicted your life in this world and your role as the only "Chosen One" capable to save this world's future and wield the very essence of our clan. I never knew that your life here have gone by so fast. You are my special child, and I want you to know that everything will be all right. As long as you keep your vision clear, you will achieve the goal you desire."

        "Hahaue…"

        "Pretty soon, the time will come when it is time for you to fight the evil. You will undergo a lot of pressure, but you will pull through," said Marge, ending the long conversation. "Get some rest, segare. Your mind will be clear if you sleep on it."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The clock started to tick and struck 12:00 when Serge went into his room for sleep. Kidd was asked to sit alone with Marge to discuss important matters. Once Serge closed the door lightly to his room after bidding good night to his mother, they stared at each other for a long moment.

        "So, Serge really is…1018 years old?" asked Kidd.

        "Yes, in the time of our homeland the least. In here, he is just 18 years old. But, in our aging system, 1018 years old is a pretty young age." Marge looked into Kidd's eyes to see the caring and loving eyes within them. "You care about my son deeply, correct?" asked Marge, changing the subject.

        "Yes, I do. Ever since we departed to our own lives on that last day. He always seems kind of lonely whenever I look at him. He's so dependable."

        "Well, that is my Serge for you. He is growing more and more like his father every day. No one can beat his kind heart. Whatever he does, he will always succeed it, even if it is failure. Yet now, he has a future to save, not only the people's dreams, not just the world's dreams, but the ones he love's dreams. He will try anything to keep those dreams going on."

        "But…do you think he will?" asked Kidd.

        "As long as he keeps his vision clear, he will. The most important reason is that I believe in him. I don't have any doubts in my mind but pure love and trust towards my son."

        She smiled, seeing that Marge really loved her only son so much. It is understandable to Kidd because he is the only one she has left in this world. And now, after she confessed her deep love towards Serge, he was the only one in her life that she could trust, besides Schala as the only one. "An angel…? Why didn't I know about it? Serge was there all this time that I didn't even notice. He was in front of my nose all this time and I didn't take any notice."

        "But you were there for him as well," said Marge.

        "What do you mean?" asked Kidd.

        Marge smiled. "You are still the same as 11 years ago when you rescued Serge from drowning."

        "Y-you…knew?"

        Serge's mother nodded. "I knew who you were when I first laid eyes on you. You don't quite remember what happened, but you knew that your actions triggered the time to be different. But without you, Serge wouldn't even find his way back." Slowly, Marge patted the back of Kidd's hand. "And I can't express how much I really appreciate for what you done for my boy. If he weren't alive, everything would be gone forever."

        Kidd nodded her head, suddenly melancholy after a thought struck her mind. "But…can a Mitsukaian…love a human?" she asked reluctantly.

        Marge simply laughed at her little foolish remark. "Kidd, Kidd, of course a Mitsukaian can fall in love with a human. It doesn't matter if the lineage has to be consisted of only Mitsukaian or Human. It only counts on their feelings like you and Serge. I guarantee that he would take care of you most of all. He loves you too much and if you two ever get married, I will gladly accept you as part of our family."

        Kidd blushed after the mentioning of their love going to the next step to forever. "T-thanks…I think." Marge laughed, seeing how Kidd is blushing.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Okay, Kidd, have a good night!" said Marge after closing their two-hour conversation.

        "Good night, Marge," said Kidd, walking into Serge's room and closing it lightly. She turned around with a smile on her face. After the long hour talk with Serge's mother, she was quite comfortable to talk with her now that she got to know her and Serge's young life. Kidd couldn't help but laugh at some certain of his life that are quite hilarious to stop laughing from. Looking into Serge's drawer, she found comfortable long, baggy pants that she could wear as her nightwear.

        Taking off her skirt and over-shirt, she slipped into the pants with ease, only wearing her spaghetti-strap skimpy white shirt on. She looked into the mirror and took her ponytail down, letting her waist layered golden yellow hair down. She placed the pink ribbon on the desk, looking into the mirror to see any tangles. She started to brush her hair.

        A heavy sigh suddenly kept Kidd up on to her toes, as she listened to it through the night of the gusty winds. Slowly, she put the brush down, feeling a warmth from the direction of the winds. Kidd had a questioning look on her face as her foot started to move forward to the balcony that overlooks the beautiful ocean. Her heart started to pound swiftly and softly for no reason. Wonderment acknowledged her mind as she looked down to let her hand feel the heart's bumping movements. "Why is my heart like this?" she asked to herself, looking up once more to watch cautiously with her movements.

        A single white feather surprised her as it drifted just in front of her face. The light lumniscent feather drifted away from her sights to only sight a figure of an angelic young man, with his wings stretched forth. No matter how many times she looked at Serge and his wings, Kidd would always think that he is a handsome man. "Serge, what are ya doin' out here, mate?" asked Kidd, with a innocent smile on her face. 

        The sweet, warm voice of his love's voice shocked Serge as his wings lightly flapped with his mood. She giggled in the background, knowing that she shook him beyond his toes. "Kidd, what is it?" he asked, turning his head to view Kidd's face.

        "I thought you were sleepin' by now," said Kidd, walking up to him.

        "I couldn't sleep," he said, whirling around to stand. He was only clad in his boxers as he meet her with a passionate hug. She hugged him back just as passionate, feeling his warmth penetrate her body. 

        "Why?" she asked, releasing their hug to view his handsome face within the darkness mixed with the light from his wings.

        "I was thinking about what my mother said about this, while Hahaue and you talked," said Serge, turning away from Kidd to view the ocean. "I just couldn't believe…that all this time…that the whole adventures we've been through…were actually a practice for the real test of my true identity."

        Kidd could feel that he needs to be comforted for a while. Slowly, she walked up to him to and rung her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "And now…it comes to this," he continued as he resumed to look into the ocean. "My identity is now visible in body and somehow, I became a lot stronger than I was before. Even though I am only 1018 years old, I still feel young. And back then, I was supposed to die in those times."

        "But, if it wasn't for those 100 years of sleep…you wouldn't of met me," she said with a positive attitude.

        The young Mitsukaian turned to his young lover fully, putting both of his hands gently on her shoulders to look into her cerulean eyes. His smile started to penetrate his face. "Yes…that is true. And …I'm happy that I fell in love with you. But…" His glowing eyes reverted to the ground below as his long blue bangs shadowed his face. "When I take this task that has been so long within me, what will happen to me?"

        "Serge…"

        "I'm worried…that I won't be able to see your face again," he said, looking at her eyes with melancholy within his own. "What if I die in the process to protect this world, what would become of you?"

        "Serge," she began as she leaned in to hug him. "No matter what happens Serge, I won't leave your side. Like I promised you," she said, stroking his soft, blue hair. "The power of love is stronger than anything, and I know that this power would never go away. Because we love each other so much that we don't even know it, the power is stronger as well." Serge looked questioningly at Kidd's eyes as he pulled her slowly from his warmth. "I guess what I am trying to say is that you have to believe in the power of love…Serge...just believe in our love…"

        Thus, with the words she spoken to him, Serge stared thoughtfully into her eyes, as he absorbed her unknowing words into his mind. Slowly, a smile once more started to come into his face and leaned in to give Kidd a passionate kiss. She gladly responded back as the winds picked up gently, surrounding the two lovers. After what seems like forever, Serge broke the kiss gently, opening his eyes to view Kidd once more, his lungs out of breath. She too opened her eyes and smiled, knowing that he understands her words, even though she thought it was confusing. 

        Flapping his wings gently, they floated into the air, just a feet away from the floor. He slowly brought in Kidd to him, as he hugged her from behind, holding her slim waist as he gently sat on the railings of his balcony, leaning his head against her small, woman shoulders. "Aishiteru…Kidd," he said, kissing her gently on her cheek as he let his wings wrap around her.

        "Aishiteru too, Serge," she said as she leaned into him for a blissful rest, feeling that is ready to fall asleep in his arms, imitating his native language as she knew what it meant. 

        They sat there, as he held his sleeping beauty in his arms as he watched the waves gently coming towards the rocks below him. He closed his eyes, feeling that her words have spoken true to his heart. He gently strokes her golden yellow hair, as she sighed a contented breath out of her mouth. The moon started to disappear into the horizon, as a brand new day started to come.     

*End of 

Chapter 26- The Legend of the Mitsukaians…

        I'm sorry if the ending sounds a bit too short, but I ran out of ideas until then. I hope you like this chapter that took too long. And for that, I am sorry. E-mail me at LilasianKidd11985@yahoo.com or LilAznKuti@mail.dpinoyweb.com if you have any questions. Until then, Ja Ne! ^_^

        Next Chapter 27- Power drainage…Holy Land needs to be found…


	29. Disturbing news…Lynx’s next move…

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any Anime trademark things. They rightfully belong to their owner. SO DO NOT SUE ME!!

        Ohayo, everyone, and welcome to Chapter 27 of Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare. It's going to be rather slow with this due to writer's block on the ending of this. Usually I would get ideas from my mind since I always daydream, but somehow I'm still blocked. But don't worry. I'm still working on it. Either I am on my other own story, Spirit World of Daishizen, or that I'm still trying to make the ending up. There's probably going to be at least…3 alternate endings, but it's probably going to be a maybe. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. And please review as well. Ideas of the ending needed, just in case if I'm completely blank. Enjoy the Story!!!

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Within the skies of the world, it slowly started to turn blue, with the moons settling down its horizon. The moment the moons disappeared into the horizon, the sun rose brightly through the summer air, its rays giving light to the forests and village.

        Birds soon started to chirp on the brand new day. Its sing-song voice rang out through the quiet Arni Village, along with its other comrades as they flew to one window and the other. In the bright morning, Marge was the first to come out, opening the door to reveal herself holding an empty basket around her right arm. Slowly, she walked down and turned to the right, heading into the direction of the elements stand, where the early food stands are held.

        The house inside was quiet and peaceful, with the cats waking up from their deep slumber. The wind chimes started to ring with the wind as it started to pick up. The curtains started to lift gently with the wind, causing a little sunlight to come into Serge's room.

        Right on the comfortable bed, Kidd started to stir, feeling the small rays coming to her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes, quite frustrated that morning all ready turned up. "Ah…not now," said Kidd, turning slightly to the other side. When she turned around, her frustration has suddenly disappeared when she caught sight of a Guardian Angel sleeping protectively against her. Serge still had his arms around her, wearing a peaceful sleeping face. She smiled and snuggled into him as if seeking for his warmth. His arms tightened around her when he felt the different movement from Kidd. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes to see Kidd staring right at him. "Morning, mate," she said happily.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 27- Disturbing news…Lynx's next move…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        He smiled and pecked her on the lips tenderly. "Ohayo, Kidd," he said in his native tongue. "What do you want to do today?"

        Kidd sat up on the bed, still being held by Serge. "I don't know."

        He sat up with her, crushing her into his arms. "Let's just eat first, okay?" he asked, feeling his stomach grumble. Kidd gave a laugh and nuzzled against his cheek. "Sure, sure, of course, Serge."

        Serge smiled and stood up from the bed, grabbing his long shorts, the Chrono Cross dangling around his neck swiftly with his jerking movements. He put them on hastily and turned to Kidd. "Come on, let's see what Hahaue is making." 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Once Serge opened the door from his room, the aroma of scrambled eggs and all kinds of tasty good food have filled downstairs. The intoxicating smell made Serge start to run down when Kidd grabbed him by his necklace. "Not so fast, mister," said Kidd. "Don't rush yourself down there or you might trip."

        "Aww, come on, Kidd. I'm hungry," said Serge pleadingly.

        "I know, but don't let yer hunger take over you like that," said Kidd with a smile.

        Serge sighed, and walked slowly with Kidd to the kitchen area of his home. In the kitchen, Marge spooned out a fresh batch of omelet when she caught the curtains lift. Slowly, she turned to find Serge, who was drooling, and Kidd smiling. "Ah, good morning you two," she said with a smile. "From the look of Serge's face, he must be very hungry."

        "You guessed it," said Kidd, pushing Serge to the dining table. "Anyways, do you need any help?"

        "No, I'm fine," said Marge. She put the spoon down and started to scoop some rice from another pot. "Oh, and your friends have just arrived in Arni. They are at Leena's house and they will be here in a few minutes."

        Kidd nodded and gave her thanks to Marge. Turning to her right, she giggled at the look of Serge, seeing him in his childish stubborn matter for not getting what he wanted. She sat next to him and patted his head. "Don't worry, Serge. Your mom is almost done with breakfast," said Kidd with a taunting matter. His face lightened at the mention of food. "But, just to tell you, Glenn and the others are here right now and they'll be comin' in a few minutes."

        "That's good. At least it saves us the trouble for going to Termina again. They must have been worried that we've been gone all night," said Serge. He was about to give Kidd a reassuring smile when he saw her in deep thought. He looked at her curiously, wondering what was on her mind. Slowly, he stared into the depths of her mind, using his abilities to sense the sudden worry on her face. "Kidd, is it about Di last night?" he asked after obtaining the right information about her worry.

        She looked up incredulously at Serge. "H-how did you-" she looked at his dilated blue eyes that are returning back into his normal blue. She smiled and lightly punched him on the arm. "I forgot that you could read people's mind…Mitsukaian." Her face hardened a bit when she turned to look at the table. "Yes, it's about last night, Serge. It's just that…I refused Di's proposal. I mean, I do like him, as a friend, but I'm not really sure if we are friends anymore after last night." She looked up into Serge's emotionless face that listened to her intently. "I pushed him down when he was about to kiss me. I know it's kinda rude, but it was the only way I can tell him that he is doin' the wrong option."

        "What happened after you pushed him, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Serge curiously.

          "Well…after I pushed him, I told him how I really feel. Of how I don't really know him after he came back suddenly after a few years of his disappearance. I told him that I refuse because it doesn't seem right. It was too quick for me to move on to another stage of my life. I wasn't ready…yet. By then, I realized that I love you more than anything. Even though I only knew you for a year and a few months, it seemed like I knew you since we were kids." Serge slowly drew her into a hug, trying to comfort her feelings.

        "Don't worry, Kidd. It will be fine. Just as long as you are true to yourself, everything will turn out just fine," he said. "Trust me, I can sense that once you talk to Di, everything will be all right." He drew from her a bit, and chastely kissed her. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be by your side."

        Kidd slowly nodded and leaned into his chest. "Thanks, mate."

        Right then, a knock was heard on the door, and Serge stood up to answer it, leaving Kidd to think through her situation. 

        "There you are," said Glenn, after Serge opened the door. "You know, you had us all worried there last night."

        "I'm sorry. It's just that…I needed some time for myself," said Serge. Slowly, Serge moved away from the door, letting Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Norris, Korcha, and Di in by order. "You guys can sit down. I'll be back. I need to see if Hahaue is done with breakfast." Before long, Serge disappeared into the kitchen, leaving his friends sitting down on the couches in silence.

        From that moment, Kidd came in with her usual red attire, tying her long hair up sloppily. "Hey, guys," said Kidd as she sat with them.

        Glenn and Orlha looked up with worried eyes when Kidd sat with them. "How's Serge?" asked Glenn, watching Kidd sit in one of the chairs that overlooked the village.

        She smiled at everyone. "He's fine. No longer having that confused look in his eyes," she said pleasantly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, except for one other who doesn't even know what is going on. Kidd looked down to the ground of Serge's home, her mind in deep thought about the situation that Di was close by and was staring at her. 

        Few moments later, Serge came in with a chilidish look. "Breakfast is not ready yet," he sighed depressingly. "We have to wait for another hour." He sat on the chair next to Kidd, and looked up to the ceiling. "Man, so close yet so far. I'm so hungry right now and that smell is annoying me."

        Everyone laughed at his whinny position, seeing that Kidd speaks the truth. Glenn moved from his seat and looked at Serge. "Hey, Serge, let's spar," he suggested that made Serge's face lightened.

        "Hey, that's a good idea. The sooner we do something, the sooner the food will get in my stomach," he said as he stood from his seat, following Glenn outside.

        "I bet you I could beat you this time," taunted Glenn pointing an index finger with a determined grin. 

        "No, tomodachi, I would win again," said Serge.

        "Wanna bet?"

        "Yeah, the loser has to give in 1000 gil per match. Deal?"

        "You're on!!"

 In the living room, only Kidd, Orlha, Leena, Norris, Korcha and Di sat in there with utter silence within them. Nothing much was talked about as they sat there, not knowing how to start the conversation. 

        "Hey, Kidd, did you get any information about why he has been gone for six weeks?" asked Leena, breaking the silence few moments later of time.

        "Whaddaya mean?" asked Kidd, looking at Leena's eyes.

        "I mean, he's been gone for quite a while and he must have a reason for that."

        "Well…umm…" Kidd looked nervously around. She knew she must keep Serge's secret from going to the outside world. She wouldn't want her Serge to be in danger because of that petty reason. "I-I-"

        "Leena, can you help me in here please?" asked Marge from the kitchen room, interrupting their unwanted conversation. Leena smiled and stood up, leaving Kidd to sigh in relief in her chair.

        "Bad time to ask that," said Orlha. Kidd smiled and looked around only to meet Di's eyes with hers. They stared like that for a few minutes, not blinking or removing their gaze from each other. Kidd could feel that Di is eager to talk to her. She could feel the nervousness in her whole being, sensing the distress in Di for answers.

        Slowly, Di stood up, removing his gaze from hers and walked towards her seat, standing beside the chair as he looked out at the door, seeing Serge beginning with his sparring against Glenn. With one sigh, Di looked at Kidd. "Kidd, can we talk alone outside for a bit?" he asked, making Kidd jump.

        "Y-yeah, mate," said Kidd, standing up from her seat nervously. Slowly, the two walked towards outside, Orlha and Korcha watching their retreating forms.

        "Why do I gotta feelin' that somethin' has happened between those two and Serge and Kidd," said Korcha suspiciously.

        "You got that right," said Orlha.

~^ ^~^ ^~ ^ ^~^ ^~

        Serge and Glenn just finish another round of sparring when their eyes met up with Di and Kidd walking to Radius' place. Glenn looked at the two questionably, but Serge looked at Kidd, watching her lingering gaze stare at him with desperate need for help and encouragement. Serge closed his eyes, and let his thoughts linger to Kidd's mind.

        "_Don't feel discouraged, Kidd. Remember, be true to yourself and everything will be all right. As long as you tell the truth, you won't feel hurt about this. Just remember, if you need any help, I'm here for you Kidd. Aishiteru Kidd,"_ he thought to Kidd. With those expecting words, Kidd's eyes lightened up and mouthed a "thanks" and "I love you too" to her Guardian Angel as she headed into the archway.

        Glenn notices the stare of love and compassion within Serge's eyes and he knew what it is about. "I am guessing that you all ready confessed your love for her, correct?" asked Glenn with a sly grin penetrating his face.

        Serge looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, and she confessed right back. Now that everything is taken care of, I can protect her forever as the Guardian Angel," he said. Glenn's mind clicked with the two words that hold mystery. "Guardian Angel?" What does he mean by that?" Serge turned to Glenn, growing into his fighting stance. "You'll find out soon enough," said Serge, knowing instantly what bothered Glenn's mind.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

        It only has been few moments when Glenn couldn't stand the thought of eavesdropping. Slowly, he drew away from his sparring stance and went up to Serge. "Hey, Serge. Do you want to see what they're talking about?" asked Glenn, pointing at the direction Di and Kidd were in.

        "No, of course not! Why would I do such a thing to eavesdrop?" asked Serge.

        "Come on Serge. Don't you want to back her up?" asked Glenn.

        "Yes, I do. But if only when I sense the distress in her. That's when I help Kidd out," said Serge.

        Glenn nodded his head and went back to his stance again. Yet, somehow, his mind was not completely locked into his spar against his best buddy. That thought of Di and Kidd's conversation never left his mind. With that thought completely consumed his mind, the young dragoon grew out of his stance and knelt against his wooden stick that they were using for sparring. "Serge, the suspense is killing me! I want to know what's going on?"

        Serge sighed. "Glenn… you and your eavesdropping habits. Can't you see that this is rude if we eavesdrop?"

        "I know, I know, but don't you want to know what they are talking about?" asked Glenn.

        Serge was about to say something, but stopped as he looked down shamefully. "…yes…"

        "Then let's go and hide behind that bush," said Glenn, running to that direction.

        "Wait. Even though I want to, I don't want to eavesdrop on them. Never will," said Serge. "And there is NO WAY you will talk me into it.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Rustle sounds of bushes started to create the sound in Arni Village with some leaves falling off of a certain bush. Right then, very slowly, Serge and Glenn popped their heads up from their hiding place to view the scene before them. "I can't believe you talked me into it," said Serge, his eyes narrowed in frustration.

        Glenn smiled and laughed quietly. "Hehehe, I got my ways," he said with a proud expression on his features. Sighing, Serge averted his eyes to Kidd and Di, who was just standing there in silence. Sensing that the conversation did not start, Serge waited patiently, other than the fact that Glenn was impatient at the moment for something to happen. "And I thought you were the patient one. Hail Glenn, the patient Dragoon," said Serge sarcastically.

        "Shut up!" retorted Glenn with a whisper.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The space near Radius' house was completely quiet and tranquil. The coolness within made Kidd ease a bit from her nervous situation as Di stood there silently, gazing off into space of the lush forest of Arni. Kidd sighed, wondering when the torture will come soon. She knew that something between their friendship will soon dissipate as soon as Di spoke his rich voice. She wondered what would happen. Would he yell out at her profoundly? Will this hurt her? However, deep within the depths of her mind, Kidd knew that Serge is there for her, as her protector, as her Guardian Angel. The thought of Serge eased her mind as she stared at Di with the courage to stand up for what she believed in within her feelings. 

        Slowly, as if reluctant, Di turned to her with his eyes full of sorrow. This was never expected to Kidd when she gazed into his eyes. She would thought that he would give those eyes of anger and rage, showing the hurt and anguish that hinders the weak and sadness within. "Kidd…look," he began, sighing in the middle. "I know you are probably angry with me because of last night. But…I so ashamed to look at you right now because of my actions."

        He turned his head away a bit. "You were right, Kidd. All along, I let my feelings override me. I was too…stubborn and too arrogant to think that you wouldn't accept my advances. In which, I think what I did is unwanted and unexpected. I thought of Serge from the moment I saw him as a rival for your love and affection. I thought he would take you away forcefully and seeing together made me loathe him so about how close you were together as friends. So, I let my jealousy, my hurt to become the ruthless person I am. I never truly went through feelings during that passed hour. But when you spoke to me, that was when I realized…that I was only trying to force you to love me instead of letting you do whatever you desire. Don't feel bad, Kidd. It was my fault in the beginning to let this thing happen. I hurt Serge, I hurt you, and I even hurt myself. But most of all, after all the turmoil Serge has been through, I think I hurt him the most."

        Kidd nodded understandably. "It's true that you hurt him the most. You pained him a lot more than I was pained. Did you know he was about to leave us due to his hurt feelings?"

        Di whirled incredulously, looking at Kidd with surprised eyes. "He…wouldn't? Did I push him that far?"

        "Yes, obviously. People's emotions would make them do the crazies things. But, my point is if you let your lying emotions get to ya, something bad is bond ta happen. But, at least now you realized and regretted the deeds you did."

        Di bowed his down. "Please, Kidd. For my actions, please forgive me! I am truly sorry that things are so…problematic," pleaded Di.

        The winds gently swayed Kidd's blonde hair as she stood there silently to herself, thinking through her true feelings. Slowly, she turned to Di and gave him a friendly hug. "I forgive ya, mate. I knew that you would come to yer senses soon. Let's just forget about this whole thing last night."

        "Thank you, Kidd," said Di.

        "But, listen to me," said Kidd, breaking the hug to look at Di. "My feelings for you are still there, yet now, I have only the feelings of friendship. Deep within my heart, I love Serge more than anything in this world. Serge and my bond, from this point on, will never be broken if circumstances start to come. But, no matter what, I will love Serge the way I always do. Di, do you understand where I'm getting at?"

        Di nodded. "Yes I do Kidd. And I wish you and Serge's love will go on and on until the very day you two part. But I only wish there was a way I can help you guys on the journey."

        "There is always a way, mate. If there's a will, there's a way, like what Serge told me," said Kidd with a smile.

        Whispers of playful arguments were heard amongst the quiet bushes towards Kidd and Di's right. From there, Kidd cocked her head curiously, wondering what the strange noise that have suddenly aroused in their conversation. 

        "See, I told you, there's nothing supicious," whispered a voice out loud to a specific other. Kidd perked her ears and listened intently to the voices that she think it was only her mind playing tricks.

        "Yeah, yeah, but let's listen further," said the other voice in the same tone as the first tone.

        "Come on, Glenn, couldn't we just spar a little more. It's only been thirty minutes since we sat here. Come to think of it, it's only thirty minutes away until breakfast." A huge sigh was heard and Kidd instantly knew who was in there. Sneakily, she went towards the bush, along with Di who was looking at Kidd oddly. 

        "Hey, where are they? I don't see them anywhere now," said the first voice that spoke.

        "Maybe they went to a more solitude area," said the second voice known as the dragoon Glenn.

        "Kidd, what's the matter?" asked Di in a whisper as Kidd sided a bit so their line of vision would not see her near them.

        "Keep quiet. I'm gonna see who's spying on us," whispered Kidd, reaching for a branch filled with thick green leaves. More dramatic rustles were heard inside the bush. On the count of three, Kidd lifted the bush to reveal Serge and Glenn looking shockingly at the Di and Kidd.

        Surprised by this little ordeal, Serge began to laugh nervously along with Glenn who has his hand behind his head. Grabbing his sparring stick, Serge lightly hit Glenn with it on the head. "Err…hehehe…you're it? Hehehe… " 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Thirty minutes have passed and the Chrono Gang in Serge's home have finally started to eat Marge's delicious morning breakfast. After a long sparring against Glenn, Serge woofed in most of the food, quite satisfied that he finally has food in his stomach, and enough money to help his mother with the house and food supplies. Glenn sat and finished eating, sighing a bit due to his little defeat against Serge. "Maybe I shouldn't bet anymore," said Glenn. "Or I might be broke like Karsh."

        "Yeah, you should or might have a gambling problem like him," said Norris, taking another sip from his orange juice.

        "I DON'T HAVE A GAMBLING PROBLEM!!" yelled Karsh angrily. 

        Serge had just finished eating his fifth plate when he stood up, grabbing his plates and putting them into the sink. Right then, he went out to the sunny village of Arni, heading towards the pier. Before he walked out, he went to his mother in the kitchen. "Hahaue…is it okay…if I can…"

        Instantly, Marge nodded, knowing what he wanted. "I'll try to keep your friends in here with the desserts I just made. I know you will be going to stretch out your Tsubasa for a bit and a little fly through the sky. But remember, stay up high and put them back near Radius' place. Be back before nine, segare. I need to speak to you and all your friends by that time. It is an important matter to your journey," said Marge. Serge nodded and started to walk off. "And please be careful all right?"

        "Okay, Hahaue, I'll see you then," said Serge as he started to run out to the pier. As Serge passed by his friends, everyone looked in wonder as he ran towards the pier, somehow with an expression of excitement within them. Questionably, Di started to stand. 

        "I wonder where he is going?" he asked, looking into that direction. "I'll go check on him for-"

        "Does anyone want dessert?" asked Marge, holding a try crammed with cheesecake, pastry, and bread. 

        Glenn was highly up to it and stood up to get the first plate. "Don't mind if I do," he said as he whiffed down most of his dessert once he sat down. Once Glenn took the first plate, everyone else started to grab for the tray.

        Kidd sat there, and looked at Marge curiously. Noticing the gaze, Marge slowly leaned in to whisper into her ear with no one expecting it. "This is just a little set up in order for Serge to flex his wings. I'm just trying to hold them off until Serge comes back."

        "But wouldn't everyone be full?" asked Kidd worriedly.

        "Don't worry. My desserts are hard to resist," said Marge with another smile. "But, in this case, watch for Serge for me at the pier while I'll deal with your friends, okay?" Kidd nodded with her agreement and stood up, running to the direction of the pier without any heed of notice from her friends.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        From the moment Serge have reached the pier, the fisherman or the kids were not there to witness Serge's new revealed power to fly. He smiled, knowing that he won't have a crowd to watch him take off with his wings. The winds from northeast started to pick up as he smelt the beautiful smell of the sea, all fresh with no pollution. Serge slowly walked towards the edge of the pier, feeling that today is a good day to fly through the blue sky. Smiling once more, he started to remove his shirt when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and right there before him was Kidd, smiling at him as she walked towards him.

        "And where do you think yer goin', mate?" asked Kidd mockingly.

        He smiled and walked towards her. "I'm just going to stretch out a bit and fly for several minutes," he said, standing just a few feet away.

        "I know, yer mom told me and I just wanted to come out and watch take off," said Kidd, looking intently into his deep blue eyes. "Just be careful out there, okay mate?" Slowly, she hugged him lovingly. "I don't want anything happen to you."

        Serge returned the hug, feeling her warmth that is so familiar to his body. "Don't worry, Kidd. I won't let anything happen to me since I have you to think about," he said, breaking the hug slightly to look at her.

        She smiled at him, seeing that he is quite content at the moment. She knows that the expression he wore represents the urge to fly up into the sky that he always dreamed of to do one day. Now, with the wings he is gifted, he is able to fulfill that dream of the world. "I love you."

        Smiling, Serge leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Ashiteru too Kidd," he said, breaking the kiss reluctantly. "I'll be back soon." With that, he took off his shirt, handing it to Kidd to hold until he returns. With one grunt, he flexed his back to sprout his majestic wings out, lose feathers starting to drift everywhere as he stretched them. Looking back one last time towards Kidd, he flapped his wings and soared up into the sky gracefully. From below, Kidd walked towards the edge of the pier and watched Serge fly to the sky in awe. Never did she ever see him fly so beautifully into the sky above, where the heavens stood and watch the people below. Calling out his name, she waved to his flying form, still in awe as he watched his majestic wings flap in rhythm. The winds slowly sang with Serge, flying higher and higher to the heavens above. Kidd smiled when his form no longer can be seen in her vision. 

        "When Shiroi Tsubasa appears, peace shall soon come forth into this world," said Kidd, still gazing up into the sky. "I hope…those words truly speak the truth."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Mmm, that dessert was so good," said Orlha as she finished another serving of her cheesecake. "It's so good that I can't even eat anymore."

        "That's Serge's mom for you. She would always make the greatest sweets ever," said Leena after putting down her small plate. "Look at Norris, Glenn, Di, and Korcha, they can't even stop themselves from eating them."

        "Mmm…this is good! I'll never stop eating!" said all the men in unison, grabbing another plate of dessert at the same time. Orlha and Leena couldn't help but laugh at what their friends are dealing with. This is one battle they could never get out of.

        Kidd came in few minutes later, holding Serge's black shirt in her arms. Everyone turned to notice her appearance, then went back to their eating with the dessert. "I guess Marge is right. It is hard to resist when comes to her desserts," said Kidd with a smile.

        "Hey Kidd, where did you go?" asked Orlha as Kidd took her seat from before. "I didn't see you leave the house."

        "Yeah, I just…wonder where Serge is goin' and I figured he would be swimmin' again," said Kidd, still holding Serge's shirt in her arms. "But he will be back soon."

        "Ah I see. But aren't you worried that he might leave you again?" asked Leena, getting into the conversation. "He left once. Probably the next time he won't return."

        Kidd and Orlha grew silent at the point Leena made out. True that Serge has left for quite a while without even telling them. But would he go that far as to not return ever again? Kidd shook that thought right out of her mind and smiled. "I know he will return, Leena. I just know he will. He made a promise to me that he would never ever leave my side. No matter what the circumstances are."

        Smiling, Orlha gave a thought. "Could it be that he actually…did it to you?" Abrupt clatters of silverware were heard in the now silent room. Orlha, Leena and Kidd looked to see the problem and found Norris, Korcha, Di, and Glenn looking at Kidd with looks of interests. Kidd turned away and blushed rapidly, knowing that everyone was starring at her with gawky and crazy eyes. 

        "What are ya talking about?! He…never…did…it… to me yet. I just said that he made a promise to me, that's all. And he would never do that to me without asking me first!" retorted Kidd. Still blushing, she put her head down shamefully. 

        The men shrugging, they went back to their eating desserts without another thought about the girl's conversation. "Opps…did I say that out loud?" said Orlha sweatdropping.

        "No kidding, Orlha," said Leena, also blushing. "You and your big mouth."

        "I'm sorry," said Orlha, scratching her head. "I was trying to ask you if you ever told Serge about your feelings. You know, how you love him so much after all these months."

        Now, Leena was the one who is interested. "Really? Kidd…you like…no I mean…love Serge?"

        "Why does everyone have to tease me?" pleaded Kidd with a sigh.

        After the men filled their fill, they all leaned back with a satisfying grin on their faces. "The best meal I ever had," said Glenn with a smile.

        "You're telling me," said Korcha. "Maybe I can get Serge's mom to make some more for take out."

        "Same here. Probably Karsh would like it too," said Glenn. "And I know how much of a sweet tooth he has."

        Di sighed happily and started to sit straight in his seat, grabbing the last plate of dessert. At the same time, Glenn was getting it. "Hey, I saw it first," said Glenn, touching the rim of the plate. 

        "No, I don't think so, Glenn. I believe I saw it first," said Di, grabbing the plate further than Glenn.

        "Come on, be a pal and give me it."

        "Nope, unless you do the same."

        "But this the last cheesecake," said Glenn. "Come on, please?"

        Di started to bring the plate towards him. "Nope, I called shotgun for this one."

        Glenn moved towards him, trying to remove Di's hands from it. "Now, I called shotgun."

        Glenn and Di stared at each other with knives striking at each other as if they hated each other. Only one can have that cake and neither one of them wouldn't give it up. Growls started to be heard as everyone watched the two amusedly. Their moods all reminded of Glenn and Serge once when there was a situation like this. 

        When Di was about win, a sudden lightening shock thought consumed his mind. He stood still, feeling his mind reverting from the cake to his thoughts. He did not move, or spoke in the matter, standing as he is with those surprise and fearful eyes upon them. The amused faces between the Chrono gang soon exchanged into fearful and concern eyes as everyone gathered around Di.

        "Di, what's wrong?" asked Leena, looking at his surprised widen eyes.

        Marge just came in when she notices the looks of everyone in the room. All attention were upon Di, and Marge somehow sense some evil presence coming through his mind. Taking her stand, she quickly went to everyone. "Everyone stand still and be quiet," warned Marge, looking intently into Di's widen eyes.

        "Why?" asked Kidd, looking at Serge's mother's expression. At the same moment, Marge turned to looked at Kidd, showing the heed of warning and the actions she will take. Kidd nodded and continued to stare at Di.

        Slowly, Marge closed his eyes and concentrated on Di's mind, letting her mind's thoughts free of everything except only the concentrations of reading Di's mind. 

        _"Di, what is the problem?"_ thought Marge to Di's thoughts.

        _"Who's this?"_

_        "It's me, Serge's mother, Marge,"_ she greeted, most quietly and carefully.

        _"How did you-"_

_        "There is no time for that Di. You must tell me why are you suddenly frozen solid with fear. I can feel that you heard something that shocked you so much."_

_        Silence was brewed within their connection, Marge waiting for Di's fearful answer. Finally, after a few moments have passed, Di finally answered with more fear in his voice than before. "Lynx…he is trying to communicate with me through my mind."_

Marge gasped as she went back to the reality after hearing the dreadful news. "How can that be possible? After Serge broke the spell that binds you to Lynx's evil intentions, how can it be possible that Lynx can still communicate you?"

        "Lynx?!" everyone said in unison after hearing the distress within Marge's voice. "But…how?"

        Slowly, Di grew out of his little trance and eased down a bit, the fear still in his emotions. "Apparently, my whole evil self as Omendi is still not completely sealed yet," said Di.

        "Oh no…then are you gonna turn…"

        "No, Kidd. Serge gave me the power to control the power strongly. Somehow, he wanted me to keep this evil power. Yet, not evil, but good power. Like, good power disguising as evil power that was once wielded to me. That's probably how I can sense Lynx's thoughts trying to communicate with me."

        Glenn stood up from his seat, and started to pace around. "So…you are telling me that you can become the evil self before without even harming other's."

        "Yes, basically. I guess this is a new power I obtained when Serge cured me." He looked at his hands and smiled. "Thank you, Serge."

        Marge smiled. "Can he hear us through your hearing?"

        "No, he could only communicate with me."

        "Can you tell us what is trying to do?" asked Norris. "Maybe we can do something about that from here."

        Di nodded and started to concentrate his mind to only hear Lynx's communication waves. Sensing the black aura that reminded him of Lynx, Di surfed through it deeper until he could hear his words.

        "_Di…are you there? Did you kill the Chrono Trigger yet?" The wave was weak, yet it was good enough to hear. "You might be fighting still, but listen to me. Once the planet is in the brinks of the eclipse, where the sun and moon pass each other, that is when we will start our attacks!"_

        "No…he couldn't…!" retorted Di, his fist clenched fearfully.

        "What?" asked Kidd worriedly.

        _"We will start our conquer soon enough! Once you retrieve the keys and the Chrono Cross from the Chrono Trigger, we shall gather the power from the "Holy Land" and start to fight all those who oppose us! That includes the friends of the Chrono Triggers after what they did to me! I shall take my revenge and there will be no way for them to defeat me. I will become the most important deity of this world, and pretty soon, I shall become the ruler of this world…no…the God of this petty world with the power from the "Holy Land"!! The humans will only be used as our source of pawns, the pawns that only want power. How dare they take every single dreams from everyone. How dare they intervene with my plans to become the greatest god ever by using the Frozen Flame. The Chrono Trigger will dearly pay for what he done."_

        "He's…going to…he's going to…attack us very soon," said Di, sweat dropping from his brow.

        "Whaddaya mean?" asked Korcha, fearing for the worst.

        "Lynx is going to attack us and this world very soon once the eclipse has started."

        Marge's eye grew wide. "That is only in…one week pass."

        "Yes, and apparently, I am suppose to kill Serge and retrieve the Chrono Cross and the keys from him. Then with those ancient relics, Lynx would find the whereabouts of the "Holy Land" and break the seal upon the temple that wields the true source power of the land's invisible protection from the shield. But how can he possibly open it without the source of blood within his veins?" asked Di.

        "Wazuki's body," said Marge fearfully. "With Lynx having Wazuki's shell, he has the DNA and the right blood type to open the Temple of my homela…I mean…Holy Land. If he gathers the power within that Temple, the world would be in the brink of death and consumed by pure evil."

        Everyone's eyes drew to Marge, looking at her with unexpectant knowledge she has about the "Holy Land." Kidd grew in worried as she sensed many questions coming from them. Determined, Kidd started to change the subject. "Di, can you hear any of his elites' voices?" she asked.

        All eyes averted to Di as he closed his eyes and read through his thoughts. Shock came over him as he sensed two strong Kingmoaman and six other replicas of those bird demons' actions starting to exceed rapidly. "Oh…no…"

        "What is it?" asked Kidd.

        "I can sense some of the forces of those Kingmoaman and six other bird demons…they've spotted…"

        "Spotted who?" asked Kidd.

        "They…spotted…Serge…"

        Marge and Kidd grew in unreadable fear and worry. Kidd's face was pale as white, knowing something bad is going to happen. "Serge…no…!" With that, Kidd started to run out of the house.

        "Kidd! Where are you going?" yelled Orlha.

        "Don't worry. She will be waiting for Serge to return. You guys must be prepared if anything to happen to this village," said Marge.

        Norris, Glenn, Orlha, Leena, Korcha, and Di all nodded in agreement with Marge's words. "Just pray that Serge will return safely," said Marge, looking out the window with a worried look in her eyes.

        Kidd ran swiftly into the pier, stopping at the edge as she looked up into the blue sky. Fear read all over her face, watching for Serge to come. "Serge…please come back safely. I need you here with me…I love you too much to lose you. I love you Serge." She closed her eyes, hopefully her thoughts would reach him for his safe return.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Above the many lands of El Nido, soaring just above the clouds, Serge flapped his wings downward, feeling joy within his flight. His wings flattered majestically in every beat he made, white feathers drifting loosely from its space in his wings. Smiling that gusts are good, Serge let himself drift through the sky freely. 

        "Maybe I shouldn't of asked Kidd to come along with me," he said regretfully. "She would have loved this view."

        Serge was enjoying this little morning flight, soaring up and down, side to side. He loved the feel of this little adventure he just learned six weeks straight. Just when he was about to go further with his fun, a shocking aura sensory made Serge stop in his little flight adventure, becoming aware of this situation. Serge beat his wings once, making him stay there and float above the clouds. Cautiously, he closed his eyes and dowsed for that aura, concentrating only his mind on that thought. An image flashed to reveal two big bird demons and several smaller bird demons started to come his way. Serge opened his eyes to show the fighting spirit rising within him. "They must have wondered who was flying other than them." Now, he could sense they are closer. "Shou, it's too late to go down." The Chrono Cross brightened and out appeared the Masamune, still sharp and shiny as ever. He held firmly in his right arm, twirling it to give it a feeling. "Chikushou, I have to kill them all. I can't let Lynx know that I am the last remaining survivors of the Mitsukaian tribe of "Seichi no Mitsukai"." He gave one last breath before any regret overcomes him. "All right, here goes. My first fight in the sky."

        Beating his wings, he charged forward, as if using his DashandSlash tech. skill on the ground. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Hey, leader, where could that creature be?" asked one of the smaller birds from the group.

        "I am not sure," said the lead Kingmoaman. "But whatever it was, it will pay dearly for having wings like us!"

        Right out the sky, a white glimmer shimmered just a few yards away, making the whole Bird Demon gang stop its flight. "What was that?" asked the second-in-command Kingmoaman.

        "I don't know. Could it be a meteoroid spell cast upon us?" asked the first smaller bird demons.

        "Hehehe, there's no way anyone can beat us up in the sky. We are unbelievably invincible when comes to the sky," said the first Kingmoaman proudly.

        "But…sir…"

        "Quiet, let's see what this so-called "Magic" has any affect on us."

        "But…"

        "Shut up you! Or you face consequence later," said the leader, quite flustered.

        With the graceful flight that was never expected, the light soon turned to a figure charging at them with the fully force of his speed, giving them the attention of the bird demon gang. "WHAT?!"

        The figure stopped right below them and turned around to reveal himself, holding his swallow in his usual fighting stance. "It…can't be…" said the lead Kingmoaman.

        "It's…the Chrono Trigger. Serge!" said the last small bird minion.

        "In the flesh," said Serge, showing anger within his eyes.

        "And…he has-" The second-in-command Kingmoaman stared right into Serge's pure white wings, in an arch position to hold Serge afloat. "Wings. Sir, he has wings that look like…"

        "No! I won't believe it! He's the remaining survivors of the Mitsukaians!" said the leader, gasping in surprise. "I never expected to be him! The Chrono Trigger who defeated Lord Lynx!"

        "So they know who are the Mitsukaians are," said Serge to himself. "They must be one of the descendants who evolved into much more better demons than before. So the Legend of the Mitsukaians are not just in human minds, but also in the Demi-Humans and demons all alike as well."

        "Do you want us to attack him?" asked one of the smaller birds.

        The lead Kingmoaman smiled sinisterly, showing the arrogant bird as he is. "Apparently, we will have the advantage. This…Mitsukaian must be a rookie to fight in battle up in the sky. Hehe, Lord Lynx would honor us if we have the Chrono Trigger, surprisingly a Mitsukaian, in our clutches. And we would finally rule the world over all humans with the power Lord Lynx will obtain from the "Holy Land"!"

        "Give no quarter, destroy him!" yelled the second leader Kingmoaman. At once, every single minion of the smaller bird demons stand in their form, pointing their weapons at Serge. In triangular formation, the smaller bird demons attacked Serge head on, without even going out of line. 

        "Using their powerful attacks on me? Heh, they think I'm just a novice," said Serge. "Think again." Right when the birds were about hit Serge, he moved gracefully and swiftly with good agility and accuracy. Up above the formation, Serge spiral dived down on them with his Masamune in front of him. The bird demons did not see that coming when Serge smashed almost half of their troops within one maneuver. After his technique, Serge flapped his wings quickly to avoid an attack from another group of bird demons from above, this time, not in their formation. "I knew there was more to it than this," said Serge, aiming himself to the troop above. 

        From above, numerous Bluemoaman and Redmoaman were charging at Serge. Quick as a cheetah, Serge dodged every attack from the front Bluemoaman and Redmoaman, and after a little summersault with his wings, Serge double slashed his way around the group until every last one them is dead and gone. Serge turned around and readied himself in stance once more, aiming directly at the two Kingmoaman.

        "I can't believe this!" said the leader. "It's as if he's been to the sky all this time. How can he gain an ability that fast?"

        "Sir, of course you know he is a Mitsukaian. Who knows what powers he yields!" said the second-in-command. 

        Quickly, Serge sensed another group coming from behind. Another flying summersault, Serge managed to catch one who was charging at his bare back. From there, he swung a full swing with his Masamune, killing instantly the remaining troops of that particular group. Turning to his right, he spun around to dodge another troops attack and killed them instantly. For a few minutes, it gone on like that. Serge fighting after fighting every troop. He had some minor injuries due to carelessness since he felt his wings ache due to his overuse on techniques. He still didn't gain that much ability to be able to get use to fighting the skies yet, but he will manage to fight only. After thirty minutes have passed, only Redmoamans in many numbers and the two Kingmoamans remained. Serge turned to see that the Redmoamans were circled around their two leaders, protecting them as much as they can.

        "Err…I don't have time for this. Let's end this!" retorted Serge as he concentrated on the powers of the Chrono Cross. It glowed brilliantly and started to form a white-bluish aura around him.

        "What do you suppose he's doing?" wondered the lead Kingmoaman. 

        Below the battle in the skies, the waves under the sea started to become more rapid. The aura surrounding Serge started light down upon the ocean's surface, creating a whirlpool down below. Right then, Serge lifted his right upward, calling upon the waters. With one gesture, the ocean water below suddenly came up and aiming directly at the bird demons, the water's current movement headed straight into them, causing them to die exceedingly in number due to every single Redmoamans weakness against water.

        The water soon dissipated only to reveal the only remains from the major tech. skill was the two Kingmoamans. They suddenly shock in fear as they saw Serge flying towards them with eyes that made their feathers stand up tall. "You, go back to the fortress and tell this to Lord Lynx," whispered the leader. "Hurry, go!"

        With an understanding nod, the second Kingmoaman flew as fast he could, trying to avoid this losing battle. He was home free when suddenly Serge came right in front of him, scaring the Kingmoaman to death. "How did you know that I was-"

        "As long as I can read people's minds, I can sense what your intentions will come," said Serge. "And I won't even let you go even near telling Lynx about the survivor of my clan."

        The Kingmoaman tried to escape, but Serge managed to manipulate it completely, sealing its remains in the seal in which evil goes to. Serge stood there, starring into space when a sudden PhotonBeam shot him right on his right arm. Behind, he turned to face the lead Kingmoaman looking at Serge with the evil look, arrogant look in its eyes. Serge winced, but still held his Masamune on as he charged forward with god-like speed that the Kingmoaman didn't that coming. With one quick movement, Serge killed the Kingmoaman.

        Once the body of the Kingmoaman disappeared, Serge floated there as he looked into space, panting a bit after his long ordeal fight. The winds picked up once more, easing Serge's angry emotions to ease. Somehow, when he felt the winds, something was different about them. A difference in which portrays a significant startle of the winds, with the violence it portrayed within. Once then, Serge turned to that source of the wind's strange gust. A smell of dead blood started to fill in the air, making Serge gag out painfully. He instantly knows where that smell is coming from. Northeast from him, a dark cloud surrounded a lone, yet huge fortress that was built dark and gloomy. Thunderstorms surrounded that very place, coming to the verge of raining acid rain due the environments use of pollution. 

        The young Mitsukaian drew his eyes to a narrow and angry state, knowing that the place he is seeing at the moment was none than Lynx's Dark Fortress. He flew this far to see it in view above the sky. Noticing the range he is from the ground, Serge flew a few distances away, making sure that Lynx would not see him. "The smell of blood. It's definitely his fortress. Heartless and cold the fortress maybe seen, inside, there is a lot of torture for those who are captured." He looked on with sympathy for those who are captured and for those who have face so much punishment in their lives. "Using us humans as pawns to keep him satisfied. That is no God. That is some kind of Devil. Prometheus is no traitor at all, Lynx is the true traitor." 

        Before long, Serge turned to the direction of Arni, and flew to that direction without looking back into the dark fortress. "I promise everyone for their freedom."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The clouds moved along the blue peaceful sky of Arni, with the Blue Dragon Isle far away in the horizon. Kidd still stood, now sitting, there for forty minutes straight, waiting for her love to appear. She knew that Serge would be safe. He is not the kind of person to ever break a promise. At least, he did once, but for a certain reason. Sighing, she kept her eyes on the beautiful sky, the color in which matches her cerulean eyes. Her heart started to beat in rhythm, easing her a bit in the process.

        Sometimes, Kidd would always see a little object flying towards her, perking her feelings up. Yet, up close, it was only a seagull, which passed by. "Why do I get so excited about little things?" said Kidd silently, burying her head in between her legs. "At least give me a signal that it is actually Serge."

        As if on cue, a white glimmer surrounds the figure up above, its white wings huge around it. She looked and stood, knowing instantly whom it is. Upon standing, she started to run towards the flying figure.

        Serge noticed the figure running towards him and he flew as fast as his wings can carry. After reaching the concrete piers of Arni, Serge outstretched his arms, waiting for Kidd's tight hug to come. 

        "Serge!" she called, leaping into his arms lovingly. Serge grabbed hold of her, letting his long wings shield her back as if she was cold. "You're okay."

        "Of course I'm okay," said Serge. "Why wouldn't I be?"

        "It doesn't matter. At least you're here with me," she said, feeling rather comfortable in his hug with his wings wrapping protectively against her. He smiled and tightened the hug, feeling rather tired by this incident. Looking up, Kidd notice the tired look in his eyes. Slowly, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips, giving the courage for him to stay awake. "Come on, let's go. Everyone is worried that you might have died." Removing his hold around her, he slowly furled his wings back into his back. 

~*~*~*~End of Chapter 27~*~*~*~

        Chapter 28- TBA

         _    _


	30. Key Sphere of LovePlanning ahead for the...

Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare 

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross and some Anime parts that I use rightfully belong to their rightful owners, not me. I'm just a big fan. So DO NOT SUE ME!!!

        Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 28. I truly, truly, truly apologize for the long update of Angelus Errare. I have undergone a lot of things in my life during this year, and I didn't have time to update this story due to writer's block and love life problems. Well, now everything is fine and I finally was able to get this story. I hope everyone is still with me in this story after being dead for almost…5 months. Well, sort of, since I am mostly writing stories on my newfound fanfic topic, Escaflowne, of course. But, really, I am terribly sorry. However, here it is, chapter 28 of Angelus Errare. Again, there some hints of writer's block and I am still thinking on how this ending would go, but I hope you guys like it. I give other's a chance to read this lengthy story so it would be a while for me to update the next chapter. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy the story.

        If you are hankering for some Escaflowne Fanfics, feel free to read Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku, Past Love, and Sakura Destinies (don't mind the mistakes in this story since I am still in the process of creating a good plot for it to reach the climax). 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Time has gone by quickly after Serge's return from his fight against one of Lynx's fleets. It has been only 12:00 as the Chrono Gang just sat there waiting patiently and thoughtfully. In the past two hours or so, Serge has taken a rest and he was taking a nap at the moment after so much usage of his strength that supposedly he never gets tired. This time, it drained the energy from him and made him in the state he is. Everyone, even though it may not be a big problem, think it is weird to see Serge taking a nap at this important time.

        "Something is going on with Serge. He became different when he came back," said Norris. 

        Kidd didn't say a thing as she sat there, looking down at the floor. By this time, Marge was up in Serge's room, checking up on him to see if there is no injuries or any problems within his condition. Di could feel the worry between everyone once more and he too is worried as well. 

        The door from Serge's room opened and everyone looked into that direction to see Serge coming down, surprisingly full of energy. He came down the stairs and stood, looking at every single of his friend's faces. "…so what is the situation, Di?" he asked, looking firmly at Di that shows the determination within his deep blue eyes.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 28- Key Sphere of Love…Planning ahead for the future of El Nido…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Lynx is going to attack very soon when the eclipse has taken place?!" said Serge surprisingly. For the past thirty minutes, Di has been discussing the strategy and ambitions of Lynx when he heard the communication waves. 

        "So, let me get this straight. Originally, you were suppose to kill me by then and retrieve the Chrono Cross and the keys and bring them to Lynx. Right from there, in one weeks time, he would start to make his dream a reality after finding the "Holy Land" and obtaining the power within."

        "And after he obtains that very power, he will start to assemble his forces and try to kill all those who oppose his great power. He will also kill your friends too as revenge from a year ago. I know for sure he will not stop until he fulfills his dream."

        Serge absorbed those words within his mind, closing his eyes as he remembered the blood smell around Lynx's fortress and the dark clouds surrounding the black fortress. Those descriptions triggered the vision of the future of El Nido. The dark clouds now spread all over the place, the stench of human blood were everywhere, with no smell of the fresh sea and the lush forests. He remembered it all, the damaged place, demons taking over, Van looking like a person who has been stripped out of everything except rags as clothing. The vision is now strong in his mind, and Serge knew something is coming up. He opened his eyes after few moments to see everyone's gaze were at him, waiting for his decision. "It's almost time," he said. "The vision of the future that I saw is now strong in my mind. We must find the last key before Lynx's hands ever touches it."

        "But where can the last key be?" asked Di.

        By account, Serge closed his eyes and concentrated, letting the Chrono Cross revealing the Golden Emblem once more, now with only two etched pictures within. Di was surprised by this sudden outburst and looked at the emblem with interests. "So this is why Lynx is after this," said Di. "He needed the Chrono Cross because it held the whereabouts of the keys."

        Serge looked into the last section and observed the picture fully intent. His eyes somehow became dilated as he tried to find the exact match of where the key is standing at this time. Right then, scenery took place and revealed a familiar Oceanside with the familiar waters and the island just across the horizon. Serge's eyes returned to normal and he knew what to do. "I located the next key's whereabouts," he said. "It's not even that far from here. It's in Opassa Beach."

        "Opassa Beach? But how can that be possible?" asked Glenn incredulously. "I don't see any temple or anything in Opassa Beach."

        Peering from the kitchen room, Marge notices the emblem and instantly she joined in. "Saaji, is that last Key Sphere?" she asked.

        "Hai, Hahaue," he said, looking at his mother. "Why?"

        "Serge, in order to make the key appear, there will be no heed in going through the temple. There will be two people for this task," she said. There were blank stares as everyone looked at her. Knowing this would happen, Marge set her washcloth down and looked at each person with a determined look. "It is better to go to Opassa Beach then just sitting here. After all, Opassa Beach is where everything has started and where everything has ended. It is also were two lovers has gone to there different lives as they finished their task for the world, as both are determined to find each other no matter what. I will come along with you to let you know what I mean."

        Those words that Marge spoke held only a hint of confusion within the group. But, whatever it is, all decided to just take action and go to Opassa Beach.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        It has only been ten minutes since the Chrono Gang have finally reached Opassa Beach, it's sparkling water reflecting the sun's reflection perfectly in the water's clean surface. Kidd looked at the place, her thoughts remembering the time with Serge confessing his love to her. Inwardly, she smiled and squeezed the hold in Serge's hand, intertwining with hers. Looking down, he smiled back, looking warmly at her gaze. Everyone started to walk into the open with its sandy beach, feeling the softness of the white sand. Marge stood in the water's edge, remembering everything from her past. "Serge, as I said before, it takes two people to form the Key Sphere." She turned to her son and Kidd. "Opassa Beach reflects upon those two lovers who departed ways for the sake of their lives. One lover to return to his life and continue on to grow, and other in search for her partner all over the world once more alone. At the same time, these two separate lovers return to this very place to find each other once more for another purpose, a purpose to find a another's fate in which the pain and hidden ancestry is growing within. Serge, Kidd, Opassa Beach reflects on your emotions; those love emotions that you have that triggered Serge to rescue Kidd with his hidden wings that was in his body so long before when he was only 3." The Chrono Cross started to lighten around Serge's neck, catching the attention of Serge.

        "As long as you keep your emotions true, you two are able to trigger the last key to come open. The Key Sphere of Love," said Marge. "Now, you two must go into the waters and try to find the keys to your heart that triggered you to confess your feelings. Reminiscence anything from your mind and soul to find what you need."

        The familiar sea breeze started to come forth gently to the Chrono gang. Serge felt the sways of the winds and he slowly closed his eyes, giving the courage that it is going to be all right. He opened his eyes and looked at each and every of his friends. Glenn and Orlha gave a nodding agreement with their thumbs sticking out as sign in which to go for it. He looked at Norris and Leena and they both nodded approvingly. Then to Di and Korcha who were smiling slyly. Smiling, he turned to his mother and she smiled pleasingly at her son, knowing that he will succeed to manifest the key back into this world; the very key in which symbolizes their Mitsukaian Clan.

        Serge averted his gaze from his mom to Kidd who was looking at him with the look of affection. He returned that same affection and led Kidd into the water's edge. As they walked deeper in the oceans level, the cold of its salty substance started to sip into their warm bodies, the waves pushing gently against the two lovers. With the water rising just above their waist, Serge stopped in his tracks and held both of Kidd's hands, looking at her love in his eyes. She smiled, happy that she is able to help Serge on his prophecy and his heritage. No matter what, she will never leave his side.

        "Kidd, you ready?" he asked gently, the Chrono Cross glowing around his neck.

        "Yeah, I'm always ready for anythin', mate," she said, somehow quite nervous on what to do.

        With one nod, Serge slowly closed his eyes, concentrating on the powers of the Chrono Cross. Kidd, in time, did the same as both let their feelings consume their minds. The water around them started to lift around them, the Chrono Cross leading them into their own private world to find their way to open the key to the Sphere. Their friends watched in awe, seeing the powers wielding within Serge's Chrono Cross. It began to rise higher above them, starting to form a circle around the two as they never opened their eyes and they never let go of that feeling of love they have right now. With the love so strong, it will never break. The bond is unbreakable and nothing can break it apart. The waters soon consumed them in the circle, unbearable to see due to its opaque periphery. 

        "What do we do?" asked Glenn, observing the sphere-like water. 

        "We wait until they are done reminiscing why they love each other in the first place. As long as they keep their feelings true, they will succeed," said Marge.

~*~*~*DREAMWORLD*~*~*~*~*~

        _Memories of the past started to flood into Kidd's mind. The very memories that were bottled up in her mind every day she grew to another age, aging to a young, beautiful woman every once a year. It is painful to remember everything, remembering the good times that were always emotional, as a young child who had a painful past that she endured. Kidd has her past all bottled up into the depths of her mind, trying to push it away so no one can read her weakness. Yet, no matter how many times she tried to push it, there would always be faults that her dreadful past would always come to her like a nightmare. _

_        Sounds of nothingness consumed the room around her. She opened her eyes to see that she was alone, seeing nothing but darkness around her. Serge was not there with her. Kidd stood there, looking for her love that would always be near by. A cold draft soon consumed her, making her shiver so fervently that no sooner she realized that her clothes no longer was around her, yet was translucent as it camouflaged with the atmosphere's color. Questionably, she did not understand why she is like this, yet she didn't care. The feelings that she felt now are lonely and cold, distant and isolated. She never thought that she would be alone, in the dark, without anybody to keep her frail body warm. That was her life after all. Ever since the day her home was burnt to the ground, Kidd journeyed alone through the big world around with no one to guide her. Every cold weather, she would always be curled up into a ball and try to keep herself warm and dry. Yet, it was not enough for her. To her, everything in her past was like hell. Leaving alone with no one to talk to, no one to curl to whenever she is alone and cold. She never even had forgotten what love is, the feeling that is true to everyone's feelings._

_        "What is love?" she said, looking up into the darkened sky. Kidd still shivered and slowly drew her arms across her bare chest. "What is love? The emotion that most people talk about. Ever since Lucca died, I was always alone. I was alone in this world without any one to talk to. For the first time when Sis took me in, I felt the love within that home. She loved us all, even if we are plain annoying. She loved every single of my friends and me, and we would love her back. I thought…that we would always be together." Tears started to consume her eyes. "Throughout the years, I thought I would always be alone forever. Until…I met…you…" Before her, she imaged Serge the way he was one year ago before his fate overtook him._

_~^ ^~^ ^~ ^ ^~_

_        In the same room some distance apart from Kidd, Serge floated in the floorless area, with his white wings unfurled and his bare body silhouetted by his white aura. He drifted aimlessly, rethinking through times that are so unbearable._

_        Through his life, he never understood the dreams he had. Every single day and night, the same recurring dreams would always consume his present mind, making him oblivious through his mind's content. Every now and then, he would become more distant, more isolated to his dreams. Probably this is the reason for his sudden drowning body 8 years ago. However, even if he is happy and carefree in the outside, Serge is hurting in the inside, being trapped by his own dreadful past along with visions and dreams. He looked slowly through his past, peering at each one._

_        "I thought I could cope my past up alone. My past that I wanted to forget forever. Yet, I never truly coped with it because…I don't want to forget him. I don't want to forget Chichiue no matter what. As long as I lived through, it always revolves around him. Even in battle, every time I fight, I would always let my anger out asking why he died. Why he left Hahaue all alone. Then, Lynx came along, taking his shell and all his genetics and DNA. He used Chichiue's own body to deal with the evil deeds is doing. Until then, when I found out the truth, I thought…everything was my fault. I thought I created the sadness in my family, the black sheep of them all. And…I completely locked my feelings away from everyone just to deal with it myself. Until I met you…"_

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

_        Kidd smile lightened as she began to reminiscence those precious memories. "Every moment I've been with you, I feel as if my day is always brighten by your smile, your kind words, your presence around me. You never left me alone, you always stayed by my side no matter how many times the situation become more problematic. You never left my side because you hated to see me alone and sad. The side of you I didn't really know was actually your true self that first witness on that day when I met you again, seeing you again with your bright smile and your warmth."_

_        ***_

_        From the distance, he listened intently to Kidd's faraway words, feeling the love she has within those words of truth. "When I met you for the first time, I thought you were only just using me to go after Lynx. I thought you were going throw me like trash after your duty is done. But, when I looked at you when I listened to your life, I realized how much lonely you were all this time. Even though you had friends back in Zenan. You were a loner…a loner like me."_

_        ***_

_        "We are alike in a lot of ways. More than we expect it. I am like you._

_        ***_

_        "And you are like me…"_

_        ***_

_        "And every time I'm with you, I would always feel warm and fuzzy inside, and I would always feel…secured in your arms, because you were always there for me." The dark, dim light started to penetrate from in the room, a familiar light that felt so warm in Kidd's body. The light died and the room was now tinted with dark blue. Kidd still felt lonely after the light gone away. She felt so insecure that she need Serge with her. _

_        Suddenly, warm protected arms wound around her, covering her naked flesh as she kneeled into them. White wings surrounded her inside, making her smile, as she knew who it was. _

_        "You were the one who led me to the person I am today. You broke the seal of my emotions every day when I'm with you. You made me understand that I must move on with my life and go on and live to fulfill my duty in this world. And now, after being with you, I knew that I couldn't let you go," said Serge, hugging her tightly. "Because, I love you so much. I love you more than anything."_

_        Kidd smiled and caressed his cheek from behind. "And I want to be with you Serge. I love you as much as you love me. I…want to stay with you."_

_        Slowly, he turned her around to look into her eyes, showing the love within. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her lovingly in his arms. Kidd kissed him back as they shared a vivid moment together. His wings started to come closer to her back as they hide themselves from the outside. (And I don't mean by "that"…you peeps) _

_        A faint, pink and white glow started to form from the distance and grew large, covering the whole dark room with its warm colors that show the significance of spring, a sign of love blooming in the air._

_~*~*~*~*_Dreamworld Closing*~*~*~*~

        The blue orb started to glow the color pink and white. Marge looked on with eyes of satisfactory. "They have done it. They created the last key to open the "Holy Land"," said Marge, proud of their accomplishment.

        The sphere started to die down, it's wet substance started to go back into the ocean. Inside the broken sphere, a pink, crystal sphere, the same size as a Dragon Tear, glowed brightly as ever. Surrounding its mystical glow, both on opposite sides, Serge and Kidd stood there, with their eyes closed and their hands cupping the small orb, overlapping each other's hands with Serge on top of hers. Slowly, Kidd opened her eyes and took a glimpse of the pink orb. "It's the Key Sphere of Love. A combination of one's owns feelings with another," she said. 

        The Chrono Cross started to glow intensely, and the Key Sphere started to go deep inside the burrows of the Chrono Cross, along with the other three keys that they gathered. The glow died down, and the light in the whole area started to reflect the light of the sun, high above the sky.

        Serge's extended hands started go by his sides, somehow in a strange manner. Kidd turned to him and smiled. "Serge," she said, looking at his closed eyes. The call of his name triggered him to open his eyes, only to reveal pure royal blue eyes. Kidd looked surprisingly at Serge, wondering what is wrong. He didn't answer back when she called him. "Serge?" she called again, looking at his eyes that somehow looked possessed. 

        Serge started to tremble and his whole body started to collapse, his eyes closing. "Serge!" Kidd caught his limp body and she fell into the shallow water's edge, holding him gently in her hands.

        "What's wrong with him?" asked Orlha worriedly, running to Kidd and Serge. 

        "Don't worry," said Marge, checking his forehead with her hand. "He is tired at the moment. He consumed too much of his energy during his battles between Lynx's Bird Demon fleet and the reawakening of the last Key Sphere. Let him rest for a while."

        Everyone nodded as they looked at Serge with worried eyes. "In the meantime, we should think the next task," said Norris.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "How shall we do this?" asked Glenn, putting his drink down as he looked at Norris carefully.

It was nearing sunset now as everyone gathered in Serge's living room, trying to formulate a plan to raid Lynx's Fortress before the fated time has come. Marge was in the kitchen, making sweet pastries for Serge's friends as they continued to plan one thing after another. Kidd was in there, helping her love's mother with the dishes and kitchen. Once a while, Kidd would peer in to see what plan they have next.

 So far, they thought of multiple plans that go directly from raiding Lynx's fortress from the sea. Yet, the plan was not working out all. "We can't simply do that," said Glenn. "Lynx's minions would easily spot us. They are more accurate than ever after one year's time."

"I agree with Glenn too, Norris," said Di. "Everywhere in his fortress is tight security. Even if we were able to hide ourselves and be one with the atmosphere around us, the monster would instantly spot us and destroy in every means possible."

"How is it going, Kidd?" asked Marge, glancing towards Kidd as peered into the conversation once more.

"Not so good," said Kidd, shaking her head, wiping her hands with a cloth. "So far, the plans that they thought of are not persistent. Mostly because of Lynx and his monster's power capability. Di said that they are stronger than the last time. That's probably why Serge took so long just to fight those things."

"But, this is the first time Serge was able to fight up in the air," pointed Marge before turning around to wash the dishes. 

"That's true…"

Slowly, Marge put her cloth down and started to head into the direction of Serge's room. "I'll be checking on Serge. Stay here so you can give the details to Serge once he gets up." Kidd nods and went into the conversation. 

Marge stepped on the fleet of the steps one by one, inching towards Serge's room. When she slowly opened his door, she found him not lying on his bed, sleeping.

"Saaji?" called Marge, opening the door wider. She looked around his room. Relief spread through her veins when he saw Serge sitting on the balcony, looking at something.

"Saaji, you're awake?" 

"Hahaue," said a surprised Serge, turning around to meet his mother's eyes. "Yeah, I've been awake for a while. I was thinking about the situation right now." He started to jot down some stuff on paper, yet he scribbled aggravatingly. "Nothing will work…"

"Yes…same as your friends. They tried variety of ways to formulate, but no luck."

"If only Chichiue was here…he would know what to do…"

"But if you think like your father, wouldn't Lynx have the right mind to think the same?"

Serge just sighed and nodded with his mother's concept. This is a battle that is tough to handle. He doesn't know what he is up against and he knows that whatever he thinks, his father would think, and so would Lynx. After all, they were all created in the same genetic DNA. Suddenly, Serge's thoughts sparked when a thought struck his mind. "Hahaue, Chichiue has been manipulated by…Fate…correct?"

"Yes, of course."

Serge thought for a while. "Why?" his mother asked.

"Oh…it's nothing Hahaue…" Serge trailed, looking up into his ceiling. "_DNA, huh?"_

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

        "Damn it! We've been here for a long time!" complained Karsh, slamming his fists on the table. "And right now, I could of gambled and earned a lot of money."

        Both Glenn and Norris looked at each other. "Yup."

        "It is no doubt."

        "Karsh has a gambling problem," both said in unison.

        "HEY! SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE A GAMBLING PROBLEM!"

        "C'mon you guys. Don't play around. This is important," said Di, watching the three's ordeal. Yet, he smirked as a thought ran through his mind. "But then again, Karsh does have a gambling problem…"

        "WILL YOU SHUT UP 'BOUT THE GAMBLIN' THIN' ALREADY!!"

        "Men," said Leena and Orlha together bluntly, shrugging their shoulders about guys these days.

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Both Serge and his mother were silent in the comforts of his room, trying to think logically about how to deal with this problem at the very moment. Serge played with his necklace, looking at the Chrono Cross' blue sphere. 

        Then, a sudden smirk came across Serge's face and suddenly got to work on the backside of his scribbled paper. Marge, surprised, look in his way and watched as he started to scribble something. After a while, Marge's smirk appeared on curious expression and set out to gather some things inside a cubby just next to Serge's bedroom door.

        Serge gave a sigh as he put his writing utensil down on his bedroom's pavement, his smile reaching his cheeks. "This would work out just fine."

~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~

        For the past remaining hours, all of Serge's friends could only do is horse around, making fun of Karsh and so-called "gambling problem" for the next three hours. Kidd was beginning to grow patient as well as the other women in the room, seeing all the men play around as if this was some game.

        "You guys, we can't play around! We don't have time!" scolded Leena. "After we think about the plan then you can play around."

        "Yeah," said Karsh, agreeing with her instantly. "Y-you should follow what she said."

        Kidd could only shake her head in this pathetic scene and she looked up to the staircase, noticing that Marge hadn't come down for a while. Kidd was curious of what will happen, now that Marge didn't come down and finish the stuff in the kitchen.

~`~`~`~`~`~

        "Hahaue…does this look good?" asked Serge, holding something up.

        "Yes, perfect, segare. You truly do have the talents of your father."

        He smiled and started to stand up. "Well, let's go see the others."

        "Serge…wait," said Marge, grabbing his arm. He turned around to view his mother's face.

        "Is there something wrong, Hahaue?"

        Marge looked seriously at Serge, a stare that he knew very well after being her son for 18 years of his life. "It is time. It is best first that your powers would be controlled rather than uncontrolled since you have reached your potential. It is time that you truly take your role before Lynx ever finds out."

        Serge nodded knowingly and opened the door, with his mother following behind him.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~

        Kidd looked up suddenly when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. When she saw Serge's form, Kidd smiled with relief forming in her eyes. "Serge…you're alright."

        Everyone's attention soon averted to Serge and his mother as they took their seats on the couches.

        "Serge, do you want me to tell you what has been goin' on?" asked Kidd, sitting next to him with a bright smile.

        "No, there is no need," said Serge. 

        "But…"

        "All I got to say now is…here's the plan…"

          


End file.
